le livre des propheties
by U-Chronos
Summary: Harry apprends qu'une malediction pèse sur la famille Weasley et tout particulierement Ginny. Voldemort n y serait pas étranger. Toutefois un tres vieux livre detient peut etre la clé de leur reussite. HPGW et HGRW , update quand la suite est écrite
1. Chapter 1

c'est ma première fic, il y a certainement beaucoup d erreurs

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait au QG de l'ordre du Phénix mais personne ne lui répondit, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa sur les fesses. Il voyait Ron en train de travailler avec l'expression la plus studieuse que Harry lui ai jamais vu. Harry se demanda s'il ne lui faisait pas une farce et que Hermione et Ginny devaient certainement être caché dans un coin, hilares, quand il se rappela qu'il les avait saluées en bas lors de son arrivé et qu'elles l'attendaient dans le petit salon lorsqu'il redescendrait avec Ron. Harry s'approcha de Ron en l'appelant mais celui ci ne répondait pas. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry mis sa main sur son épaule et le qu'il le secoua un peu que Ron réagit.

_-_Harry, tu m'as fait peur, tu aurais pu m'appeler au lieu de me secouer comme un prunier, fit Ron avec un léger soupçon de reproche dans sa voix.

_-_Mais je t ai appelé mais tu ne réagissais pas. Je peux savoir ce que tu as pour travailler autant alors qu'il fait aussi chaud ? Même Hermione ne travaille pas.

Harry vit Ron rougir entendant ces mots.

_-_Euh ! C'est parce que je voulais m'avancer un peu dans mon travail.

_-_Ron, je te connais depuis maintenant 6 ans et je sais très bien quand tu me mens

_-_Non, Harry, je te jure ! Bon okay, c est juste que j'en aie un peu marre de devoir toujours faire en catastrophes et te demander à Hermione de m'aider, fit Ron en prenant un air honteux et en évitant le regard d'Harry.

_-_D'accord, je te croie, fit Harry en éclatant de rire, mais tu devrais le dire aussi à Hermione et Ginny parce que j'étais à peine le temps de leur dire bonjour qu'elles m'ont demandé d'aller voir ce que tu avais, elles sont inquiètes pour toi.

_-_Euh ! Non, je ne préfère pas, tu me promets de ne rien leur dire ?

_-_D'accord mais laisse moi te dire que tu fais une grossière erreur. Descendons, elles doivent nous attendre en bas.

_-_Euh ! Je n'ai pas très envie de descendre, je préfère rester ici, dit Ron qui se reprochait de la porte tout en faisant signe à Harry de ne répondre normalement, et puits je ne pense pas que tu es besoin d'aller dans le petit salon.

Ron ouvrit à ce moment là la porte en grand et Harry vit alors Ginny et Hermione tombées dans la chambre et éclata de rire devant l air penaud des jeunes filles.

_-_Alors mes demoiselles, vous nous espionniez ? Dit Ron.

_-_Pas du tout, Hermione a fait tomber une de ses boucles d'oreilles et elle avait glissé sous la porte, dit Ginny dont le tient avait viré au rouge_-_tomate, n'est ce pas Hermione ?

_-_Oui c est ça, répondit Hermione qui était encore plus rouge que Ginny et qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_-_Ça fait la quatrième fois cette semaine et toujours devant ma porte en plus, il faudrait penser à les faire réparer Hermione, dit Ron avec un air sérieux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_J'y penserais la prochaine fois que j'irais au chemin de Traverse, répondit_-_elle et puis changeant totalement de sujet, on venait aussi vous dire que le dîner va bientôt être prêt et qu'il faudrait que vous descendiez nous aider à mettre la table.

_-_Je finis mon devoir de potion et je vous rejoins, dit Ron.

_-_D'accord mais ne traîne pas trop, dit Harry en fermant la porte, il a passé combien de temps dans la chambre ?

_-_Depuis le début de l'été, il se traînait dans toute la maison comme si quelque chose le tracassait et il ne bouge quasi pas de la chambre depuis que Hermione est arrivée, dit Ginny en souriant, tu n'aurais pas une idée, Harry ?

_-_Une petite idée mais alors une toute petite idée, répondit Harry, et toi Hermione, tu en pense quoi ? Hermione ?

Hermione ne leur répondant pas, Harry et Ginny se retournèrent et virent alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte.

_-_Hermione ? Qu est ce que tu as ? Tu ne nous as pas entendus ? Demanda Harry en mettant sa main sur l épaule.

_-_Euh ! Si, si, répondit Hermione, vous venez, on va aller aider madame Weasley.

Hermione descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine sans même faire attention si Ginny et Harry la suivaient.

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, Ginny, je pense que Ron n'est pas le seul à ce conduire bizarrement.

_-_C'est vrai et j'ai même l'impression qu'ils sont atteints par un mal identique, répondit Ginny en éclatant de rire.

_-_Peut_-_être, répondit Harry en éclatant lui aussi de rire mais il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Ron, ce soir.

Harry rejoint Hermione dans la cuisine avec Ginny et quelques minutes après, Ron arriva lui aussi, avec l air soucieux et évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione qui semblait, elle, le vouloir. Devant cette scène, Harry et Ginny s'entre_-_regardèrent et se retournèrent vivement pour éviter d'avoir un fou rire.

Juste avant le repas, le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley, arriva ainsi que Tonks, Kingsley, Fred et George et enfin Bill qui arriva au bras de Fleur Delacour. Tous saluèrent Harry avec chaleur. Puis au moment du dessert, les lumières s'éteignirent et Harry vit arriver madame Weasley avec un gâteau dans les mains et tous ceux à table qui lui chantaient joyeux anniversaire Harry.

_-_Mais … mais mon anniversaire n'est que demain.

_-_Oui, mais ça n'aurait plus été un anniversaire surprise, fit Ginny en riant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, de piquer un fard et de repartir à sa place. Harry se retourna vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'avait Ginny, quand il l'a découvrit fixant Ron qui lui semblait fasciné par une fissure dans le plafond. Harry haussa les épaules et souffla les bougies, Ginny revint avec les bras chargés de cadeaux.

_-_Tient Harry, celui_-_ci est de ma part ainsi que de celle de Ron, lui dit_-_elle.

_-_Merci, répondit Harry qui découvrit un livre sur les stratégies en Quidditch, pourquoi m'offrez_-_vous ce livre ? Je suis interdit de Quidditch !

_-_Eh bien, on pensait, fit Ron dont l'étude de la fissure semblait avoir lassé, que vu qu'Ombrage est parti, la punition a certainement été levée.

_-_Et surtout, tu ferais un excellent capitaine. Surtout que Katie nous a dits qu'elle n'était guère intéressée par le rôle de capitaine, surtout l'année de ces ASPICs et elle a autant d'ancienneté dans l'équipe que toi, tu es donc le seul choix pour McGonnagal dans ces conditions là.

_-_C'est vrai, Harry, dit Hermione observant toujours Ron.

_-_Merci alors, enfin si vous le pensez vraiment, dit Harry en souriant.

_-_Ouvre maintenant mon cadeau, fit Hermione avec insistance.

Harry s'exécutât et découvrit, dans le cadeau d'Hermione, un livre, ce qui ne l'étonna guère la connaissant. Il lut le titre qui était « Sortilège et contre_-_maléfice : Comment les pratiquer », il se tourna vivement vers elle.

_-_Tu ne penses quand même pas que nous allons recommencer ça cette année encore , demanda t_-_il à Hermione.

_-_Euh ! J'espérais que si. Après tout cela avait bien fonctionné l'année dernière.

_-_De quoi est ce que vous parlez, demanda Ron, le regard allant d'Hermione à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hermione rosir légèrement sous le regard de Ron.

_-_Wouif ? De choi bous parlez ? demanda Ginny la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Harry jeta un regard à la table et voyant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il fit signe à ses amis de monter dans la chambre que Ron et lui et partageaient.

Quand Harry se retourna après avoir fermé la porte, il vit que Ron s'était assis au bureau, qu'Hermione s'était assis sur le lit de Ron et Ginny sur le sien.

_-_Tu voudrais qu'on reforme l'A.D. cette année ? demanda Harry à Hermione, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore aura tout fait pour recruter un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal valable, maintenant que tout le monde est convaincu que Voldemort est de retour.

_-_Si, mais j'estime que pour nous protéger efficacement de Voldemort, il nous faudra nous entraîner en dehors des heures de cours et la plupart des personnes avec qui j'ai parlé sont du même avis.

_-_Et avec qui as_-_tu parlé de ça ? demanda Harry.

_-_La plupart des membres de l'A.D., les membres de l'ordre que j'ai croisé ici, Krum…. , fit Hermione qui jeta un regard inquiet vers Ron.

Mais celui_-_ci ne sembla pas réagir, son visage restant de marbre mais Harry vit, d'où il était placé, que Ron avait serré le poing à l'énonciation du nom de l'attrapeur bulgare.

_-_D'accord, je vais y penser, dit Harry, et si on reprend ça sera uniquement avec ceux de l'année dernière moins quelques personnes comme Marietta ou Zacharie.

_-_Non, Harry, dit Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, tu devras enseigner à tous ceux qui voudront venir, plus on sera nombre à résister à Vold…Voldemort et mieux ça sera. Par contre, cette fois, nous devrons demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore et au professeur de DFCM, voire même leur aide pour certains sortilèges.

_-_C'est tout à fait ce que je pense, dit Hermione.

_-_D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu, dit Harry.

_-_Et c'est reparti pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, s'écria Ginny.

_-_Non, Ginny, l'A.D., c'est fini, dit Ron qui s'était mis à écrire, nous avions pris ce nom pour narguer le ministère et Ombrage. Pour cette année, il nous faudra un nouveau nom plus neutre dans sa position envers le ministère et Dumbledore.

Ginny, Harry et Hermione fixèrent Ron en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à leur ami et frère.

_-_Bon ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée. Vous pourriez partir que je puisse me remettre à travailler dans le calme, Hermione, Ginny en revoir, reprit Ron.

_-_D'accord, je les mets dehors, Ron mais moi, je peux rester au moins ? dit Harry en rigolant à moitié puis soufflant à Hermione et Ginny, je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il a, alors n'essayez pas de nous espionner avec des oreilles à rallonge.

_-_Promis, chuchota Ginny, de toute manière, on a déjà essayé un jour où il marmonnait dans sa chambre et il a réussi à les repérer en même pas 20 secondes.

_-_Vu l'utilisation intensive dont on faisait preuve l'été dernier, il a dû voir comment les localiser, dit Hermione qui essayait de voir Harry alors qu'Harry refermait la porte.

Harry attendit d'être sûr que les filles étaient rentrées dans leur chambre pour se retourner et interroger son ami.

_-_Ron, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as, dit Harry, et ne me ressort pas ton histoire de t'avancer dans ton travail, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens.

_-_Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! se défendit Ron.

_-_Ron ! fit Harry en faisant les gros yeux.

_-_Je te jure... commença Ron mais voyant que Harry était terriblement sérieux, bon d'accord, je te dis tout mais tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne pas en parler à Hermione et Ginny, surtout à Ginny, elle sera au courant bien assez tôt.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Promet moi et je te dirais tout … enfin tout ce que je sais.

_-_Je te promets de ne rien dire, fit solennellement Harry voyant que son ami ne plaisantait pas.

_-_Ce que je vais te révéler est un secret de la famille Weasley, elle se transmet à tous les membres de ma famille depuis des générations. En général, nous sommes mis au courant à nos quinze ans mais avec les événements de l'année dernière, mes parents ont préféré attendre que ça se calme … Alors au début de cet été, ils m'ont pris à part et informé du secret. Tu comprends ?

_-_Je crois mais quel est ce secret et pourquoi me le dis_-_tu ?

_-_Si je te mets au courant, c est que tu es mon ami…

_-_Ça me touche énormément.

_-_Ecoute moi et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, après je répondrais à tes questions dans la mesure de mes connaissances, bien sûr.

Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de notre famille, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin.

Or Ginny est la première fille dans notre famille depuis des générations, dit Ron qui fit signe à Harry se ne rien dire car il le voyait ouvrire la bouche pour parler, depuis mille ans pour être précis et si tu ne le sais pas un faiseur ou une faiseuse est le septième enfant vivant d'un septième enfant, ce qui est précisément le cas de Ginny, mon père ayant eu 6 frères avant lui et elle a donc d'immenses pouvoirs.

Je t'ai dis qu'on avait des doutes de l'identité du mage noir qui avait lancé la malédiction.

_-_Laisse moi deviner, vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Salazar Serpentard et que donc le dernier de sa lignée serait Voldemort.

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_Je comprends pourquoi les filles te trouvaient anxieux mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es mis à travailler.

_-_C'est vrai mais il y aussi le livre où sont consignées la malédiction ainsi que cette prophétie mais aussi des prédictions sur certains membres de la famille. Toutefois cette section scellée magiquement ne s'ouvre que devant certaines personnes et … il s'est ouvert devant moi et ce que j'y ai lu me pousse à me poser des questions et pour ne plus y penser, je me suis mis à travailler.

_-_Qu'y as_-_tu lu pour que tu travailles ?

_-_Tu me jures que tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi !

_-_Je te le jure.

_-_Bon voilà, j'y ai lu que celle qui m'aimera malgré moi dira une chose qui pourra sauver ma sœur.

Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire non sans penser à sa propre prophétie.

_-_Excuse_-_moi, Ron, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus que ça, fit Harry en voyant l'air contrarié de son ami.

_-_Tu as sans doute raison, fit Ron en éclatant de rire.

_-_Tu devrais peut_-_être en parler à Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi devrais_-_je en parler à Hermione ? Elle n'est pas concernée par la malédiction ou ma prophétie, dit précipitamment Ron d'un air affolé.

_-_t'es sûr ? Je suis certain qu'elle pourrait t'aider un peu, fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

_-_Harry, si ce que tu viens de dire signifie ce que je crois, JE VAIS TE TUER ! dit Ron en éclatant lui aussi de rire.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte, Harry et Ron virent alors le visage ensommeillé de Ginny apparaître.

_-_Ron, je suis heureuse de voir que rigoles enfin, mais vous pourriez faire moins de bruits, il y en a dans cette maison qui dorme ici et il est 3h du matin et j'en connais deux qui devraient en faire de même.

Ron et Harry prirent un air penaud.

_-_On va se coucher, d'ailleurs on avait fini, fit Harry avec un sourire enjôleur, va te recoucher douce Ginny.

C'est une Ginny rougissante qui referma la porte non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard incrédule à Harry et Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**les reviews**

enfin plutôt la review

merci beaucoup Wizz366fanhp , j essaie de faire de mon mieux mais je te trouve un peu dur avec les autres, je suis certain qu eux aussi font le maximum

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin lorsque Harry se leva, il vit tout de suite que Ron semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

_-_Tu ne travailles pas ce matin, railla Harry.

_-_Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de bouger même si on reste coincé dans cette maison. Je comprends ce que ressentait Sirius…. Excuse_-_moi Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_-_Ce n'est rien Ron, je ne vais pas me formaliser parce que tu as fais une comparaison avec mon parrain qui vivait la même situation.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes qui dura plusieurs minutes, chacun se remémorant Sirius.

_-_Il serait temps que nous descendions sinon ma mère va venir nous lever de force, dit Ron pour essayer de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

_-_Tu as raison, enfin c'est surtout que tu as faim, j'entends le bruit de ton estomac qui crie famine d'où je suis.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et quand il entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils riaient encore.

_-_Vous me semblez d'humeur bien joyeuse, dit Molly Weasley, Mangez rapidement, je dois m'absenter pour la matinée, une mission pour l'ordre.

_-_Quelle est votre mission ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je suis navré, mon chéri mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler ?

_-_Maman, s'il te plait, dis_-_nous !

_-_Je ne peux strictement rien vous dire, ordre de Dumbledore. Vous avez fini ? Bon maintenant, allez rejoindre les filles, elles doivent être dans le petit salon.

_-_Je peux emmener deux ou trois petits pains ? Je n'ai pas encore fini de manger, fit Ron d'air de chien battu.

Mme Weasley regarda Ron d'un air dépité avant d 'acquiescer.

_-_J'ai l'impression que tu as appris à amadouer ta mère, fit Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

_-_On dirait qu'oui, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

Harry ouvrit la porte du petit salon où Hermione et Ginny, lisant chacune une lettre, levèrent la tête.

_-_Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron, vous semblez avoir garder votre bonne humeur de cette nuit, dit Ginny, figure_-_toi, Hermione, que j'ai été réveillé à trois heures du matin par ces deux énergumènes qui riaient aux éclats. D'ailleurs vous riiez à propos de quoi ?

_-_Tu sais, Ginny, tu as beau être très jolie, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, répondit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le teint de Ginny vira au rouge et Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry d'un air perplexe.

_-_nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard, dit Hermione pour changer de conversation et en tendant à Ron et Harry leur lettre respective.

_-_Oui, ils organisent cette année…. Aie ! Hermione, pourquoi me frappes_-_tu ? dit Ginny qui remarqua le regard que lui lançait son amie, Oups, j ai saisi.

Harry s'assit pour lire à coté de Ginny tandis que Ron s'assit à coté d'Hermione. A peine Harry avait_-_il commencé à lire qu'il reçut un coup de coude de Ginny qui lui fit signe de regarder Ron et Hermione. Celle ci détaillait Ron, toujours en train de lire, et attendait que quelque chose se produise, quand tout à coup Ron tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione qui détourna la tête vivement. Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny et eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et se remit à lire sa lettre. Il comprit vite ce que la raison de l'attente d'Hermione et de la réaction de Ron, un bal était organisé. Le premier depuis celui qui avait été organisé lors du tournoi de trois Sorciers.

_-_Ils doivent certainement organiser le bal pour protéger le maximum d'élèves de Voldemort, maintenant que son retour est officiel, dit Ron.

_-_Oui, surtout que cette fois, le bal est ouvert aux élèves de première année, fit Harry soucieux.

_-_Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai encore un de travail à finir, dit Ron.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas avoir fini tous tes devoirs depuis longtemps vu le temps que tu passes à travailler dans ta chambre, à moins que tu fasses autre_-_chose de moins avouable, fit moqueuse Ginny.

_-_Ce que je fais dans ma chambre ne te regarde pas, et sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai plus que l'essai d'histoire de la magie à terminer, répondit Ron.

_-_Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Non, fit Ron d'un ton brusque, Harry, tu viens avec moi ?

_-_Non, j'ai envie de discuter avec ces deux charmantes demoiselles de ce qu'on peut trouver dans les vieux livres, dit Harry en souriant mais devant l'expression de Ron, il s'empressa d'ajouter, je plaisante.

_-_Tu as intérêt sinon tu n'auras pas que Voldemort à craindre, dit Ron en fermant la porte

_-_De quoi parlez_-_vous ? demanda Hermione.

_-_De choses qui ne vous concernent pas, mademoiselle Je_-_veux_-_tout_-_savoir_-_et_-_rien_-_payer, dit Ron à travers la porte.

Harry éclata de rire devant la tête d'Hermione.

_-_Vilaine petite curieuse, je parie que c est toi qui pousse la prude Ginny à espionner son frère Ron.

Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent d'un rire jaune.

_-_Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, dis_-_nous comment se sont dérouler tes vacances chez les Dursley ? Demanda Ginny.

_-_Excellemment bien, contenu de la discussion qu'ils ont eue avec Maugrey sur le quai de la gare. Il suffisait que je mentionne que les membres de l'Ordre allaient s'inquiéter s'ils ne recevaient pas de nouvelles de moi trois jours de suite pour qu'ils me demandent ce que je voulais.

_-_J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité, dit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

_-_Hermione ! Quand même, tu me connais, je ne profiterai jamais de Dursley.

_-_Justement, je te connais…. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Ron mais il a l'air de bien meilleur humeur aujourd'hui.

_-_Tu essaye encore de me tirer les vers du nez mais c'est Top Secret et la torture ne donneras rien avec moi. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'a Ron, demande_-_le_-_lui directement. Maintenant je vais vous laisser entre espionnes, dit Harry en souriant.

En refermant la porte, il entendit un échange entre les deux filles.

_-_Tu ne trouves pas que Ron et Harry ont beaucoup changé depuis juin dernier, dit Ginny.

_-_Oui, mais je ne sais si c est un bien ou un mal.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargi encore plus, il monta les escaliers et à peine était_-_il entré dans la chambre qu'il vit Ron se précipité vers lui.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ? cria_-_t_-_il.

_-_De quoi parles_-_tu ?

_-_Hier soir, tu lui as dit « Douce Ginny » quand on l'a renvoyée se coucher et tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'elle était « très jolie ». Tu sais qu'elle t'aime et toi, tu t'amuses avec ses sentiments ! Qu'as_-_tu à dire pour ta défense ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop…. Apres la mort de Sirius et ma….discussion avec Dumbledore, j'ai été amené à revoir mes priorités et à faire un point sur ma vie, j'y ai passé une bonne partie de mes vacances chez les Dursley….J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais profiter un maximum de la vie car on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste à vivre.

_-_Tu ne comptes tout de même pas mourir demain ?

Harry aurai voulu parler de sa prophétie à Ron comme il l'avait fait avec lui, mais il savait comment il allait réagir.

_-_Non, bien entendu ! J'irai m'excuser auprès de Ginny pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées.

_-_J'espère bien !

_-_Tu as remarqué comment Hermione te dévorait des yeux, tu aurais du voir sa réaction quand tu as lu l'annonce du bal….

_-_Quelle réaction ? fit Ron avec une expression de gêne et d intéressement sur le visage.

_-_Je crois qu'elle ne dirait pas non si tu l'invitais au bal, surtout que cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'attrapeur bulgare dans les parages…Enfin espérons le pour toi.

_-_Tu crois que j'ai une chance qu'elle accepte, dit Ron sans donner l'impression d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase d'Harry.

_-_Tu as en même plus qu'une et puis on ne sait jamais, c'est peut_-_être elle la fille de ta prophétie.

_-_Harry ! On dirait que tu veux impérativement que je sorte avec Hermione. Ça t'arrangerait bien, n'est ce pas ? On passerait tellement de temps à s 'engueuler tous les deux, que tu pourrais ainsi t'occuper de ta vie sans avoir l'un de nous deux sur le dos.

_-_C'est ça, tu as totalement raison, je suis digne de Machiavel, n'est_-_il pas ?

_-_De qui ?

_-_Laisse tomber, alors tu en es où dans ton essai d'histoire de la magie, dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Les deux passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Vers midi, ils entendirent Mdme Weasley leur dire que le repas était près, Ron et Harry descendirent et rejoignirent Hermione et Ginny qui était déjà à table.

_-_Mais Mdme Black ! dit brusquement Harry.

_-_Quoi Mdme Black? demanda Ginny.

_-_Ta mère a hurlé pour nous appeler déjeuner et je n'ai pas entendu la mère de Sirius hurler comme à son habitude.

_-_Ils ont réussi au début de l'été à enlever la Glue Perpétuelle qu'il y avait derrière le tableau ainsi que derrière la tapisserie généalogique de la famille Black Ils ont été aussitôt détruit, dit Ron.

_-_C'est ce qu'aurai voulu Sirius, mais Kréattur n'a pas du apprécier, dit Harry.

_-_Il n'a pas pu réagir, il est mort peu de temps après la discussion qu'il a eu avec Dumbledore, fit gravement Hermione.

_-_Dumbledore l'as tué, pourtant….

_-_Non, pas du tout, il semblerait que ça soit une conséquence du sortilège esclavagiste qui lie les Elfes de maisons aux familles de sorciers, commença Hermione.

_-_Hermione, on sait que c'est de l'esclavagisme, ce n'est pas nous que tu dois convaincre, essaya de tempérer Harry.

Ginny et Ron acquiescèrent en silence, connaissant la réaction de leur amie si jamais quelqu'un la lançait sur les Elfes de maison ou la S.A.L.E..

_-_Vous êtes sûrs, demanda Hermione, même toi Ron ?

_-_Puisque je dis que tu as raison, dit Ron d'un ton de défi.

_-_D'accord, je te crois, répondit Hermione toujours méfiante.

_-_Donnez_-_moi vos listes de livres ainsi que les affaires dont vous avez besoin pour Poudlard, dit Mdme Weasley pour couper court à la discussion, j'irai faire les achats au chemin de Travers la semaine prochaine.

_-_On ne peut pas venir avec vous ? demanda Harry .

_-_Non, Dumbledore pense que ce n'est pas prudent et que même une escorte ne serait être suffisant car bien que les Mangemorts n'agissent pas encore au grand jour, ils n'hésitent plus à s'en prendre aux personnes connues pour leur position anti_-_Voldemort et si jamais vous veniez avec moi….

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de table, résigné avec ses amis.

_-_Toutefois, si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, venez me le dire, ajouta Mdme Weasley en glissant un regard vers Ginny.

_-_De quoi pouvait_-_elle bien parler ? demanda Ron , tu le sais Ginny ?

A cette question, la jeune fille se renfrogna et monta dans sa chambre.

_-_Franchement Ron, tu n'en loupes une, tu sais pertinemment que c'est son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine, commença Hermione qui s'interrompit dès qu'elle vit le sourire de Ron, Ho ! Tu le fais exprès. Bon, je vais monter la réconforter.

_-_Laisse Hermione, je vais m'en occuper, dit Harry, je dois d'ailleurs lui parler.

_-_De quoi ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Il semblerait que mes propos aient gêné certaines personnes et elles jugent que Ginny pourrait croire que je la drague.

_-_Ce qui n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas Harry ? fit Ron en haussant la voix.

_-_Oui, répondit Harry en souriant et en prenant la direction de la chambre de Ginny.

_-_Je parie que la certaine personne en question, c est toi, dit Hermione à Ron avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

_-_Ca se pourrait et quand bien même, je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ma sœur à la petite cuillère si jamais elle pense qu'elle a une chance avec Harry alors que ce n'est pas le cas, surtout qu'après je devrais certainement devoir choisir entre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami.

_-_Pourquoi aurait_-_tu à choisir entre Ginny et Harry ?

_-_Je pense connaître assez bien ma sœur et elle peut haïr autant qu'elle aime.

Harry avait entendu toute la discussion, il s'était arrêté dans les escaliers dès les premiers mots d'Hermione pour entendre la réaction de Ron. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il avait dit à Ron n'était pas totalement vrai. Oui, il comptait profiter de la vie mais lors de son expédition désastreuse au ministère, il avait remarqué la force de caractère, elle était pour ainsi dire la seule qui ose lui parler sans détour. A force d'y penser pendant l'été, il avait développé des sentiments autres que ceux d'amitiés qu'il avait auparavant pour Ginny. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ron.

Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées et finit de monter l'escalier, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny et souffla un peu avant d'y frapper.

_-_Ginny, je peux entrer ? J'ai des choses à te dire.

_-_Vas_-_y entre, Harry, mais si mon idiot de frère est avec toi, tu es prié de le laisser dehors.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra pour la première fois dans la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était la clarté de la pièce par rapport à celle qu'avait Ron et lui, la seconde est qu'il voyait parfaitement le partage de la chambre entre Ginny et Hermione, dans celle de Ginny régnait une joyeuse pagaille tandis que celle d'Hermione était propre et bien ordonnée, encore plus que chez les Dursley.

_-_Qu'est ce qui fait te fait sourire ?

_-_Rien, je me faisais la remarque qu'on voyait la différence entre ta partie de la chambre et celle d'Hermione.

_-_Si tu es venu pour te moquer, tu peux repartir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de chose grâce à mon cher frère.

_-_Il te taquinait à propos de la remarque de ta mère, il sait très bien que ton anniversaire est dans une dizaine de jour, moi par contre ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

_-_Peut_-_être mais avec lui, un jour, il est grognon et le lendemain, il blague sur tout et n'importe qui. Mais tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour t'excuser à cause de Ron ?

_-_C'est vrai, je voulais aussi m'excuser si certains de mes propos pouvaient te laisser croire que je te draguais, surtout que tu sors toujours avec Dean.

_-_Mmmh oui, je sors avec Dean mais peut_-_être plus pour très longtemps.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond.

_-_Ah ! fit_-_il du ton qu'il voulait le plus détacher possible, tu as un problème avec lui ?

_-_Je n'ai presque pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis le début des vacances et d'après certaines informations, que j'ai pu glaner ici ou là, me laissent entendre qu'il draguerait d'autres filles. Alors tes paroles me font très plaisir au contraire de ce que peut penser Ron, alors continue surtout si c est pour gêner Ron ou Hermione.

_-_Tu me vois rassurer, je vais redescendre car j'ai laissé Ron et Hermione tout seuls en bas et qui sait s'ils ne sont pas en train de s'entretuer.

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Je viens avec toi.

_-_Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu ris.

_-_Harry, dit Ginny en rougissant, tu peux continuer mais pas trop quand même.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils remarquèrent tout de suite l'air gêné et heureux qu'arboraient Ron et Hermione.

_-_On leur posera la question plus tard mais je crois que Ron vient d'inviter Hermione au bal de Noël, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny qui sourit, je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon.


	3. chapitre 3

_Haryherron _ : enfin retenir la leçon est un bien grand mot , avec lui ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l autre. Quant à laisser sa soeur en paix , je te laisse seul juge

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le soir de l'anniversaire de Ginny arriva, au moment du dessert, les lumières s'éteignirent et Mdme Weasley apparu avec un gâteau et chacun souhaita à Ginny un joyeux anniversaire, même si Harry remarqua une certaine gravité dans le regard des membres de la famille Weasley. Chacun offrit à Ginny un cadeau à la hauteur de leur moyen, ainsi Bill, Fred, George et Charlie s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un Comète 400, Ron lui avait acheté une boussole pour balai et Harry un nécessaire pour balai. Hermione lui offrit un journal intime qui, elle lui assura, était protégé contre la lecture d'individus non autorisés, en fixant du regard Ron qui avait le bon goût de discuter avec Fred et George de Quidditch.

A un moment, M. et Mdme Weasley demandèrent à parler à Ginny en particulier, tous les Weasley se turent et les regardèrent aller dans le petit salon ?

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Ron, je crois que tu devrais expliquer à Hermione et Harry ce que les parents disent à Ginny, dit Bill, ils font quasiment parti de la famille et Maman et Papa n'y verront certainement aucune objection.

_-_Euh… Oui, Hermione, Harry, suivez-moi dans la chambre.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Ron prévint aussitôt Hermione qu'il n'accepterait aucune interruption. Hermione acquiesça et Ron raconta la malédiction ainsi que la prophétie mais Harry le remarqua, il omit de parler de la prophétie à son sujet.

_-_… et non, Hermione, tu n'auras pas le droit de lire ce livre, finit Ron.

_-_Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le lire.

_-_Hermione, il suffit que l'on parle de livre pour que tu ais envie de le lire mais celui-là ne peut-être lu que par un membre de la famille Weasley. Le seul moyen que tu aurais de pouvoir le lire serait d'épouser un de mes frères.

_-_Ou toi, Ron, dit Harry goguenard.

_-_Quoi « ou moi » ? dit Ron perdu.

_-_Oui, si je t'épouse, je pourrais aussi lire le livre, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

_-_Ah bon ? dit Ron en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Bill qui avait l'air grave.

_-_Ron, Papa et Maman voudraient nous parler.

_-_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? fit Ron inquiet.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, ils vont sûrement tout nous expliquer.

Ron suivit Bill, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls.

_-_Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris par ce que vient de raconter Ron, il te l'avait déjà mis au courant, n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

_-_Oui, il me l'a dit le soir de mon arrivé et si je ne vous ai rien dit à toi et Ginny, c'est à sa demande.

_-_C'est pour ça qu'il était perturbé avant ton arrivé.

_-_Tu as l'air déçue, fit taquin Harry, tu espérais peut-être que tu en étais la cause.

_-_Non, se récrias Hermione mais devant l'air dubitatif d'Harry, peut être un petit peu mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le lui dire sinon….

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Il va falloir que tu fasses la queue comme tout le monde.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry, mais je suis pas sûre d'apprécier mais si ça te fait du bien, continue.

Ron et Ginny revinrent sur ces entre-faits, l air sombre et tous les deux fixant Harry.

_-_Harry, mes parents voudraient te parler, dit Ron, ils t'attendent dans le petit salon.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Ils t'expliqueront…

_-_Pendant ce temps là, nous expliquerons à Hermione, dit Ginny.

Harry descendit anxieux les escaliers, s'interrogeant sur les raisons pour lesquelles M. et Mdme Weasley voulaient le voir, il n'eu pas à frapper à la porte du petit salon, M. Weasley faisant les cent pas dans le couloir.

_-_Entre Harry, dit-il.

Harry vit Mdme Weasley se rongeant les ongles dans un fauteuil, elle se leva précipitamment pour prendre Harry entre ses bras.

_-_Mon chéri, dit-elle.

_-_Laisse le un peu respirer, Molly. Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous avons voulu te voir. Je pense que Ron t'as expliqué la malédiction et la prophétie qui pèse sur notre famille.

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_-_Comme tu le sais alors aussi, nous venons de le révéler à Ginny ce soir. A l'instar de Ron, le livre des prophéties s'est ouvert et elle y a lu une prophétie qu'elle nous révélera quand elle le désirera, mais là n'est pas la question. Quand elle a fini de lire, une section du livre s'est débloquée et ton nom y est apparu.

_-_Mon nom ? Comment est ce possible ? fit Harry, et qu'est ce qu'il est dit dans le livre à mon sujet ?

_-_Nous attendons l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, dit Mdme Weasley.

_-_Pourquoi viendrait-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

A ce moment là, le carillon de la porte d'entrée raisonna, M. Weasley se précipita pour aller ouvrit et il revient avec le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Bonsoir Molly, Harry, fit-il en s'asseyant, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à une heure aussi tardive ?

_-_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une malédiction lancée voici mille ans pèse ma famille, dit M. Weasley.

Dumbledore eu un petit mouvement de tête pour confirmer.

_-_Ce soir, nous fêtions les 15 ans de Ginny et vous l'ignorez peut-être, nous lui avons fait lire le livre des prophéties. C'est alors qu une section du livre jusqu'alors verrouillé magiquement s'est ouverte et le nom d'Harry y était clairement mentionné. C'est pourquoi nous avons préféré vous appeler.

_-_Vous avez bien fait, dit Dumbledore, mais aurai-je le droit de lire les pages concernées, peut-être pourrai-je y trouver d'autres significations.

_-_Je suis désolé, professeur, mais seuls les membres de la famille Weasley, commença M. Weasley.

_-_Je comprends tout à fait.

_-_Mais nous avons recopié les lignes, fit Mdme Weasley.

_-_Vous avez bien fait. Pourrais-je les lire et je suis certain qu'Harry serait lui aussi très intéressé.

M. Weasley tendit le parchemin au professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Non, donnez-le à Harry, mais s'il te plait, lis-le à haute voix.

Harry prit le parchemin.

_-_« Lorsque cette prophétie se révélera, un jeune nommé Harry aura combattu par quatre fois l'héritier, qui l'aura marqué comme son égal, mais il lui aura survécu cinq fois.

Une première fois déjà, il aura sauvé la fille Weasley de l'héritier mais pour qu'elle réalise sa destiné, il devra la sauver une seconde fois. »

Il régna un silence assez tendu pendant quelque instant.

_-_Il y a la même phrase … commença Harry.

_-_Je l'ai aussi remarqué, dit le professeur Dumbledore puis se tournant vers M. et Mdme Weasley, vous avez bien fait de m'appeler. Je savais qu'Helga Poufsouffle était une grande voyante mais cela dépasse mes espérances.

_-_Helga Poufsouffle ? fit Mdme Weasley, pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle ?

_-_Vous ignorez donc qui sont les fondateurs de la lignée Weasley ? Ca va donc être à moi de vous raconter une histoire. Comme vous le savez Helga Poufsouffle était l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard avec Goddric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Il y a eu un conflit entre Serpentard et les autres à propos des élèves qu'ils devaient accueillir et que Serpentard est parti en laissant un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets.

M., Mdme Weasley et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner à ces mots.

_-_Mais ce que vous ignorez, continua Dumbledore, c'est qu'il était amoureux d'Helga et qu'il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui mais elle a refusé. Et Salazar Serpentard parti mais il revint quelques années plus tard, ayant apparemment réalisé que les sorciers d'origine moldus pouvaient rivaliser avec les Sang-Purs, or il découvrit la raison pour laquelle Helga ne l'avait pas suivi, elle aimait Goddric Gryffondor et avait eu une fille de lui. Cela lui brisa le cœur et il jeta la malédiction sur le couple.

Ainsi naquit la famille Weasley, toutefois Helga eu toute une série de visions qu'elle consigna dans un livre…, celui que vous détenez Arthur, et qui se transmet depuis des générations dans votre famille. Tout ça bien sûr fut tenu secret par Goddric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle et cela ne fut transmit que de directeur de Poudlard à directeur de Poudlard.

_-_J'ignorais tout cela, fit M. Weasley, quand mon père m'appris ça, il m'avait toute fois révélé que le véritable nom de notre famille s'était perdu.

_-_Professeur, fit timidement Harry, qu'est ce qu'il est advenu de leur fille, celle de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle ?

_-_Nul ne le sait très bien, ces parents lui firent promettrent de protéger ses frères, elle se maria et on entendit plus jamais parler d'elle ni de ces descendants.

_-_Il est tard, Harry, dit Mdme Weasley, tu devrais monter te coucher, nous devons encore discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry monta les escaliers et découvrit dans sa chambre Ron endormi sur son lit avec Hermione, endormie-elle aussi, la tête posée sur ces genoux, tandis que Ginny faisait les cent pas.

_-_Chut ! Ne les réveille pas, ils viennent tout juste de s'endormir, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le fit sortir de la chambre pour l'emmener dans la sienne.

_-_Qu'est ce que mes parents t'ont dit ? fit Ginny inquiète.

Harry raconta tout ce qui c'était passé sans oublier de lui raconter les origines de la famille Weasley, ce qui semble étonné Ginny d'avoir des ancêtres aussi célèbres.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents mais tu apparais aussi dans ma prophétie.

_-_Dans ta prophétie aussi ? s'étonna Harry, je commence à les collectionner. Et que raconte-t-elle à mon propos, ta prophétie ?

_-_Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, fit Ginny en rougissant.

_-_Je comprends, dit Harry d'une voix grave, nous devrions aller bouger les deux autres, nous ne savons pas comment ils vont réagir s'ils se réveillent sans nous et dans la position dans laquelle ils sont, ils pourraient se faire des idées.

Le lendemain, Harry re-raconta les événements de la vieille en omettant sa discussion avec Ginny.

_-_J'ai pour ancêtre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, fit Ron gonflé d'orgueil.

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu dois t'en vanter, dit Hermione malicieuse, sinon tu devras redoubler d'effort pour être à la hauteur de leur réputation.

_-_Bon ! Je pense qu'on devrait garder cela secret alors, dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_Il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée, dit Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va faire à part réviser, Hermione.

_-_Vous pensez réellement que je ne pense qu'à travailler, dit-elle.

_-_Non, bien sûr. Tu penses aussi à lire, étudier, t'instruire ainsi qu'à nous insister à en faire de même, dit Ron avec un ton pince sans rire.


	4. chapitre 4

petit changement desormais les updates auront lieu le mercredi et en theorie le matin, je n'ai matérliement pas le temps de les taper entre le WE,moment où j écris la majorité des mes chapitre, et le lundi matin

* * *

_missannie_:je te remercie beaucoup,j essaie de faire le mieux que je peux.C est sur que c est un mechant cadeau mais tu oublie ce qu'elle a lu dans le livre, il y a peut etre des surprises lol quant à la suite, tu l as eu plus vite que prévu et je ne compte lacher cette fic de sitot , sache deja que je viens de finir d'écrire le chaiptre 17 et que le 6 vient de se faire taper.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le matin du premier septembre, ils se préparaient pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

_-_Comment allons nous y faire pour nous de Grimmaurd Square à la gare de King's Cross ? demanda Harry à Mdme Weasley.

_-_Le ministère va nous envoyer une voiture pour que tu puisses y aller en toute sécurité. Il y aura deux aurors dans la voiture.

_-_Fudge va nous envoyer une voiture et deux aurors ? Son attitude à bien changé depuis le mois de juin.

_-_Il sait qu'il ne va plus rester très longtemps en place, les élections auront lieu début novembre alors il essaie de contenter Dumbledore du mieux qu'il le peut. GINNY, HERMIONE, RON dépêchez vous la voiture arrive.

Harry monta rapidement dans la voiture sous le regard vigilant des aurors, il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Mdme Weasley. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare grâce aux capacités magiques de la voiture.

Les voix 9 et 10 avaient été isolés sous par la police moldue sous prétexte que des enfants de personnalités devaient prendre le train.

_-_Evitez les ennuis cette année, sermonna Mdme Weasley avant de les laisser partir.

Harry trouva rapidement un compartiment libre où il s'installa avec Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient celui des préfets.

_-_Je peux venir ici, fit une voix qu'Harry et Ginny connaissaient bien, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

_-_Bien sûr Neville, fit Harry.

_-_Luna peut venir aussi ?

_-_Sans problème, fit Ginny.

Luna et Neville s'installèrent au moment où le train s'ébranlait et prenait la direction de Poudlard.

Peu de temps après, Dean vint à la porte du compartiment et demanda à parler à Ginny, celle ci sortit sans fermer la porte et Harry, Neville et Luna entendirent Ginny annoncer à Dean qu'elle le quittait et qu'il n'aurait qu'à aller voir ailleurs comme il avait déjà commencer à le faire. Dean repartit en grommelant et Ginny se réinstalla. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après.

_-_Vous ne devinerez jamais qui ont été nommé préfet et préfete-en-chef, dit Ron.

_-_C'est si désastreux que ça ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Le préfet en chef est Duke de Serpentard et il est à la botte de Malfoy, autant dire qu'on va récupérer toutes les taches les plus pourris, dit Ron.

_-_Et la préfete ? demanda Neville.

_-_Disons qu'on s'en sort un peu mieux même si elle ne nous aime guère, j'en ai le sentiment, dit Hermione.

_-_Laissez-moi deviner ! Quelle fille connaissons-nous est préfète et ne vous aime pas tous les deux, dit Harry d'un ton songeur.

_-_C'est Cho, fit Luna en relevant la tête du Chicaneur, elle a envoyé une lettre à tous les Serdaigles pour leur annoncer.

_-_Cho, s'exclamèrent Ginny et Neville.

_-_Harry, il va falloir que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'elle, dit Ginny.

_-_M'excuser ? s'étonna Harry, pour quelle raison et puis de toute manière, je n'ai plus envie de la fréquenter plus que de raison.

_-_Tu aurais quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? dit Luna.

_-_Qui ? s'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

_-_Moi aussi, Potter, j'aimerai bien le savoir, dit une voix traînante.

_-_Malfoy, répondit Harry, je me demandais quand j'allai te voir. En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois, ce que je ne peux pas dire de tes deux comparses.

Crabbe et Goyle bandèrent leurs muscles tout en montrant sur leurs visages des traces d'intenses réflexions.

_-_Tu payeras pour ça, gronda Malfoy.

_-_Sinon comment va ton père ? Son appartement à Azkaban lui plait ? demanda Ron.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

_-_Weasley, il y a des prophéties que je serais ravi de voir se réaliser, ne serait ce que pour ne plus voir ta sale tête.

Malfoy éclata de rire ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle et ils repartirent. Harry jeta un regard à Ron et Ginny et vit qu'ils étaient blancs.

_-_Cet abruti est au courant, dit Ron, je ne sais pas comment mais il est au courant.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, fit Hermione, il devait parler à Harry.

_-_Non, dit celui-ci, ce n'est pas moi qu'il fixait en disant cela mais Ginny.

_-_De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Neville, de quelle prophétie ? Harry, tu as réussi à entendre ce que disait la prophétie au ministère ?

_-_Non, Neville, répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

_-_Seul un Weasley peut être au courant, marmonnait Ron qui couvait du regard Ginny qui s'était recroquevillée dans son siège.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, on préviendra le professeur Dumbledore et tes parents dès notre arrivée, dit Hermione en lui passant un bras sur les épaules pour le réconforter.

_-_Percy, fit Ron en repoussant le bras d'Hermione et en se levant brusquement, ça ne peut être que lui !

_-_Mais c'est ton frère, dit Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il leur a dit volontairement. Ils ont du l'obliger.

A ces mots, Ginny éclata en sanglots, Hermione et Luna essayèrent de la réconforter.

_-_Franchement Harry, tu en loupes pas une avec les filles, dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance morose, seul Luna, qui chantonnait en lisant le Chicaneur, troublait le silence du compartiment. Ce fut seulement quand les lumières du château se firent visible dans la nuit que l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Ron et Hermione reprirent leurs rôles de préfets et essayèrent avec les autres préfets d'empêcher les autres de chahuter sur les quais. Harry et Neville prirent les affaires de Ron et Hermione tandis que Ginny et Luna se chargèrent des Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue qui hululait en volant comme dans sa cage. En descendant du train, ils entendirent la voix grave d'Hagrid.

_-_Les premières années, par ici, disait-il.

_-_Bonjour Hagrid, firent en cœur Harry, Neville et Ginny.

_-_Bonjours les enfants, répondit-il, dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre une calèche, il ne devrait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Neville en trouvât rapidement une de libre mais il semblait toujours être aussi impressionner par les Sombrals. Il monta dans la calèche avec Ginny et Luna tandis qu'Harry attendais qu'Hermione et Ron arrivent, ce qu'il firent trente secondes avant qu'il ne se met à pleuvoir.

_-_Ca été juste, fit Ron, heureusement que vous nous aviez réservé des places comme l'année dernière sinon nous étions bons pour une douche froide.

Devant la porte, le professeur McGonnagal pressait les élèves d'entrer mais Ron s'arrêta auprès d'elle.

_-_Professeur, je voudrais parler au professeur Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible.

_-_M. Weasley, vous doutez bien qu'un soir comme celui de la rentrée, le professeur Dumbledore a très peu de temps à accorder aux élèves et puis quel sujet voulez-vous le voir ?

_-_C'est familial !

_-_C'est au … sujet de la réunion urgente qu'il a eu cet été avec vos parents ? Il m'a vaguement mis au courant, ajouta-t-elle devant la tête de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, bon que s'est-il passé dans le train pour que vous vouliez voir le directeur avec tant d'instance ?

_-_Malfoy les a menacés et il a fait des références à cette réunion, dit Hermione, et on pense que Percy pourrait entre en danger.

_-_Je vois, je vais en parler au directeur durant le repas et essayé de vous avoir un rendez-vous pour demain midi, maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller dans la Grande Salle, les premières années ne devraient plus tarder.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny entrèrent et allèrent s'installer auprès de leurs camarades, juste avant qu'Hagrid n'arrivent avec les premières années qui avançaient le long des tables, ils regardaient autour d'eux avec appréhension.

_-_Est-ce qu'on avait le même air apeuré quant à leur age, on a participé à la répartition ? souffla Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas mais il y a de grande chance, répondit Harry qui avait cru reconnaître un des premières années mais dont il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom.

Harry se creusa la tête et ne remarqua pas que le Choipeau s'était mis à chanter et ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsque tout le monde se mis à applaudir. Le professeur McGonnagal s'avança et énonça le nom des élèves. Harry écoutait à moitié, essayant de retrouver le garçon de dos.

_-_Evans, Mark.

Le jeune blond s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret tandis McGonnagal mettait le Choipeau sur sa tête, celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer.

_-_Gryffondor.

Tous les Gryffondors applaudirent et Harry remarqua que Rogue applaudissait avec une vigueur inhabituelle et qu il arborait une grimace ressemblant fort à un sourire. Le reste des élèves fut reparti de la même manière et après avoir envoyer le dernier chez Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

_-_Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aurai aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions mais maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est connu et reconnu par le ministère…

Ces paroles provoquèrent un certain émoi par les élèves, la plupart étant apeurée tandis que les Serpentards jubilaient.

_-_J'ai bien peur que les sorties aussi bien à Pré au lard que dans le parc ou sur le terrain de Quidditch soient extrêmement réglementés et surveillés par des professeurs. Pour ceux qui voudraient passer outre avec par exemple une cape d'invisibilité ou une carte, ils devront savoir que des sortilèges ont été mis en place à toutes les portes connues et les empêcheront de sortir, continua le professeur Dumbledore en fixant Harry, je précise aussi aux premières années qu'il est strictement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, ce qui valable aussi pour les autres ! M. Rusard tient à ce que je vous précise que la liste des objets interdits est disponible à son bureau sur simple demande, en outre, ceux qui seront surpris à utiliser des boites à flemmes des Weasley ou autres seront sévèrement punis. Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse dîner, vous avez certainement remarqué qu'un bal est organisé à Noël, c'est pourquoi je demanderai à tous ceux qui désirent rester de bien vouloir le confirmer au plutôt après de leur directeur de maison. Et maintenant bon appétit !

A ces mots, les plats se remplirent de nourriture et chacun se servit à sa convenance.

_-_Je crois que je connais l'un des premières années chez Gryffondor, fit Harry.

_-_Lequel ? demanda Hermione qui un instant auparavant observait la table des professeurs.

_-_Mark Evans, c'est un de mes voisins.

_-_Le petit blond ? fit Ron en avalant difficilement une tranche de rôti et devant le regard d'Hermione, c'est celui qui a été poussé par Malfoy, bien que lui soutienne qu'il s'est pris les pieds dans le marche-pied.

_-_Je ne crois pas être le seul à le connaître, fit Harry.

Et il leur décrit la réaction de Rogue lorsque Evans avait été envoyé chez Gryffondor.

_-_C'est étrange, fit Hermione songeuse, c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre qui aille ailleurs que chez Serpentard.

_-_Tu penses qu'Evans est un espion de Serpentard chez Gryffondor ? Si c'est le cas, tu me peux faire confiance, je vais l'avoir à l'œil, fit Ron soupçonneux.

_-_Non, laisse Ron, j'irais le voir, dit Harry.

_-_A propos des professeurs, vous remarqué le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vivement et recherchèrent une nouvelle tête parmi les professeurs, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de le découvrir. Ils virent alors une grande femme à la chevelure fauve et à l'allure bienveillante et qui semblait plongé dans une vive discussion que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonnagal.

_-_C'est étonnant que Dumbledore ne nous l'aie pas présenté, dit Harry, il le fait pourtant avec chaque nouveau professeur.

_-_Il a sûrement ces raisons, dit Hermione, qu'est ce que tu en penses Ron ?

_-_Je l'ai déjà vu mais où ? s'interrogeait-il tout en se resservant une part de tare à la rhubarbe.

Les plats se vidèrent et le professeur Dumbledore se releva.

_-_Il n'est plus temps de temps de manger, je vous souhaite alors une bonne nuit.

_-_Bon Hermione à nous de bosser maintenant, dit Ron, les premières années suivez-moi !

_-_Hermione, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? demanda Harry.

_-_C'est Vini, Vidi, Vici, répondit-elle en se précipitant pour rattraper le groupe mené par Ron.

Harry se leva et se joint au groupe de Dean pour monter jusqu'au dortoirs. Ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque sa cicatrice, qui l'avait laissé tranquille tout l'été, le brûla et lui fit pousser un cri avant de tomber par terre. Seamus et Neville se précipitèrent pour l aider à se relever.

_-_C'est Tu-sais-qui ? souffla Neville.

_-_Non, pas du tout, j'ai eu un mal de crane foudroyant, tenta de nier Harry mais il vit dans le regard inquiet de ceux qui l'entouraient qu'il était inutile de le faire, si c'est lui mais c'est la première fois depuis deux mois.

_-_Tu devrais aller en parler à Dumbledore, dit Dean qui semblait un peu plus conciliant.

_-_J'irais le voir demain, dit Harry, mais maintenant je voudrais aller me coucher alors si vous permettez et même si vous ne le permettez pas.

Et il força la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de lui, prononça le mot de passa et monta vite se dans le dortoir et il se coucha après s'être changer rapidement. Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent juste après qu'Harry eu tiré le rideau de son lit. Ils l'appelèrent mais Harry ne leur répondit pas et lorsque Ron arriva, Neville lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Ron s'approcha et ouvrit lentement le rideau et découvrit qu'Harry s'était endormi, il referma alors le rideau et se tourna vers ses camarades.

_-_Il dort, voilà pourquoi il ne vous répondait pas. De toute manière, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore demain matin, il viendra avec moi.

Soulagés Dean, Seamus et Neville se couchèrent, Ron jeta un dernier regard empreint d'inquiétude vers le lit d'Harry avant de s'endormir.


	5. chapitre 5

* * *

**Reviews**

_Océanne Black:_ Merci beaucoup. On devrait découvrir la prophetie de Ginny .. Attendez 30 secondes que je recherche ça .. voila vous devriez la lire ... un jour lol , quant à celle d Harry, ça devrait etre dans les meme dates.

_Haheuiah:_ cette fic a quand meme une petite prétention que quand vous la lisez , vous vous amusiez autant que quand je l'écris. c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez rares et ils devraient tous faire une apparition. Sinon tu devrais maintenant pour poster ta reviews sans te logger, j'avais pas fait gaffe à ça au début.

_Dinou:_ Merci , moi aussi j ai hate de vous faire lire la suite.

_Missannie:_ Arrete avec les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ,c est que je suis pas habitué moi! Et en plus tu me mets la pression , je sais pas si vais supporter ça longtemps lol

* * *

un petit mot à l'intention de Vaaliyah : j ignore si je dois prendre ta review pour une erreur ou pour du spam, dans le premier cas, pas grave, dans le second, je trouve ça bas et je ne te felicite pas!

* * *

**Chapitre5**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva d'un sommeil sans rêve et en ayant quasiment oublié la douleur qu'il avait eu la veille mais Ron se dépêcha de le lui rappeler.

_-_J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore juste après le déjeuner et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

_-_Non, Ron. Je vais bien et je n'ai aucune raison de le déranger pour si peu.

_-_Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si c'est important ou pas. Dumbledore doit être mis au courant.

Harry hésita mais il abdiqua quand il vit Hermione descendre de son dortoir et lui dire la même chose. Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, la rumeur qu'il avait eu un nouveau contact avec Voldemort s'était répandue dans et beaucoup d'élèves le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il s'assit et se mit à manger en essayant de ne pas y faire attention.

_-_M. Potter, dit une voix dans son dos qui se recela être celle du professeur McGonnagal, je voudrais vous voir quelque instant.

Harry s'éloigna avec elle et sortit de la Grande Salle.

_-_Je voulais vous avertir que vous étiez réintégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch et que vous en avez été désigné comme capitaine. Katie Bell ayant renoncé à ce poste à cause des ces ASPICs.

_-_Merci professeur.

_-_Vous devrez voir avec le professeur Bibine pour réserver le terrain et le plutôt sera le mieux. Je ne tiens pas à remettre la coupe des quatre maisons au professeur Rogue ou un autre avant plusieurs années.

_-_Très bien professeur, j'essaierai de la garder.

_-_Vous n'essayerez pas, vous le faites ! … Autre chose, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu un « malaise » hier soir, êtes ce Vous-Save-Qui ?

_-_Oui, fit Harry en déglutissant, mais je dois y aller avec Ron voir le professeur Dumbledore ce midi.

_-_Parfait ! Et n'oubliez pas que je veux garder la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau.

Harry revint vers à la table et vit la tête de ses amis se tourner vers lui quand il s'assit.

_-_Qu'y a t il ?

_-_On vient de nous donner les emplois du temps, et on commence par double cours de Potion avec les Serpentards, fit Ron, qu'est ce que te voulait McGonnagal ?

_-_Elle me disait que j'avais été réintégré et désigné comme capitaine de l équipe.

_-_On te l'avait bien dit, dit Ginny en l'applaudissant comme nombres de leurs camarades.

_-_Bon, dit Hermione, il vaudrait mieux que nous allions en Potion. Si on arrive en retard, le professeur Rogue nous enlèvera des points.

_-_Il trouvera bien un moyen de nous enlever des points de toute manière, fit sombrement Ron en se levant.

_-_Partez devant, je vous rejoins, dit Harry en voyant Mark Evans remonté la tablé, excuse-moi, tu t'appelles bien Mark Evans ?

_-_Oui, fit le jeune garçon intimidé, on se connaît ?

_-_Non, mais je pense que nous sommes voisins.

_-_Tu habites Privet Drive ? fit Mark toujours impressionné par le sixième année.

_-_Oui, chez les Dursley, je suis Harry Potter.

_-_Harry Potter, répéta effrayé Mark tandis que dans son dos, ces camarades chuchotaient et montraient Harry du doigt, mais…mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Je t'expliquerai ce soir si tu veux, dépêché toi d'aller en cours si tu ne veux pas faire perdre de points à Gryffondor. Ce qui est aussi valable pour moi d'ailleurs.

_-_A ce soir alors.

Harry partit en direction des cachots.

_-_Tu es voisin avec Harry Potter ? La chance, fit un camarade de Mark.

_-_Euh… oui mais pourquoi la chance ?

_-_C'est lui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui et qui l'a aussi vu revenir.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation car il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa classe mais il entra bon dernier dans la salle.

_-_M. Potter pense peut-être que sa notoriété lui permet d'arriver en retard, fit la voix glaciale de Rogue dans son dos, quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor. Allez-vous assoire.

Rogue fit glisser son regard sur la classe s'arrêtant sur certains en faisant un sourire mauvais.

_-_Je vois malheureusement que beaucoup de personnes continuent l'art subtil de concoction d'une potion alors qu'ils n'en ont pas le niveau quoiqu'en disent les examinateurs des BUSEs. J'espère qu'ils auront l'intelligence de laisser ceux qui en ont le potentiel travailler en toute quiétude.

Rogue fit un signe de tête en direction de Malfoy qui lui répondit par un sourire.

_-_Pour commencer l'année, vous allez préparer une potion de Réadaptation. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir Hermione levé la main mais il le fut plus de voit Ron le faire aussi.

_-_M. Weasley, dit Rogue avec une grimace qui provoqua les ricanements des Serpentards, répondez si vous pensez avoir la bonne réponse.

_-_Une potion de Réadaptation sert lorsque des caractéristiques animalières lors des retours à la forme humaine après une métamorphose humaine.

_-_Vous avez partiellement raisons, vous devrez donc me trouver à la véritable définition pour le prochain cours. En attendant, vous avez deux heures pour la réaliser, dit dans un murmure Rogue.

Chacun se mit au travail et ils virent très vite que l 'élaboration de la potion était très difficile et très peu à la fin des deux heures avaient réussi à obtenir une potion dont la consistance et l'apparence étaient celles demandées, Harry à son grand étonnement en faisait parti avec Hermione et Ron et à la surprise de tous, Neville aussi.

_-_Harry, il faut qu'on déjeune en vitesse, fit Ron à la fin du cours, le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore est juste après le repas.

_-_Allons-y, répondit Harry, qu'est ce qu on a comme cours après ça ?

_-_Soin aux créatures magiques, Hagrid ne vous en voudra pas trop si vous arrivez en retard. Surtout si vous lui dites que vous venez de voir Dumbledore, dit Neville.

_-_Ron, tu as le mot de passe pour son bureau ? demanda Hermione.

_-_McGonnagal me l'a donné hier soir.

Harry et Ron se présentèrent un quart d'heure plus tard devant la porte du bureau du directeur qui les fit entrer dès qu'il eurent frappé .

_-_Je ne pensais recevoir que M. Weasley, fit Dumbledore.

Ron raconta alors les paroles de Drago ainsi que les soupçons qu'ils avaient à propos de Percy. Dumbledore l'écouta les mains jointes et le regard fixé sur lui, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Quand Ron eut fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers Fumseck.

_-_Fumseck, j'ai besoin de ton aide, va à la recherche de Percy Weasley.

Le phénix s'envola et disparu dans un éclair rouge et jaune.

_-_J'espère que vous avez prévenu vous parents, demanda Dumbledore à Ron en se rasseyant.

_-_Je leur ai envoyé un hibou ce matin.

_-_Vous avez bien fait, je vais voir de me coté ce que je peux apprendre sur votre frère. Et vous, M. Potter, qu'avez vous à me dire ?

_-_Hier soir, après le dîner, ma cicatrice m'a fait extrêmement mal.

_-_Et cet été, vous n'avez rien ressenti ?

_-_Non, je n'ai eu aucune douleur, même pas des picotements, c'est comme si Voldemort avait coupé le lien qu'on avait, enfin jusqu'à hier soir.

_-_Bien, dit Dumbledore après quelque seconde de réflexions, et qu'avez vous ressenti hier soir exactement ?

_-_De la douleur, uniquement de la douleur, alors que d'habitude, j arrive à ressentir ses émotions, à connaître son humeur.

_-_Voilà qui est étrange, fit Dumbledore en se levant, nous allons voir ça.

Il se mit à farfouiller dans le bric-à-brac qui encombrait une table à coté de son bureau et prit une vasque dans la quel il fit couler de l'eau à l aide de sa baguette et il prononça une incantation.

_-_Harry, peut-tu me donner un cheveu ?

Harry s'arracha un cheveu et le tendit au professeur Dumbledore que le fit tomber dans la vasque. L'eau se mit à bouillonner puis elle se calma. De sa chaise, Harry vit une image se former mais il ne réussi pas à déterminer ce qu'elle représentait.

_-_Insolite, vraiment insolite… Je te remercie Harry de m'avoir prévenu et si jamais cela recommence, préviens-moi aussitôt, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

_-_Bien professeur. Que représentait l'image ?

_-_Je ne peux faire que des hypothèses mais il semblerait que Voldemort ai réussi à couper ton esprit du sien et cela par des moyens qui me sont pour le moment inconnus. Toutefois je ne puis que te conseiller de détendre avant de t'endormir étant donner que l'occlumencie ne servirait vu la nature particulière de votre lien.

_-_J'essaierai professeur.

_-_Bien Harry, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous libère pour que vous pussiez aller à votre prochain cour. Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause d'une retenue.

Harry et Ron sortirent du bureau de leur directeur et se précipitèrent pour rejoindre leurs camarades devant la maison d'Hagrid mais à leur arrivées, celui-ci avait déjà commencé son cours.

_-_Excusez-nous Hagrid mais nous avions rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore et il s'est un peu prolongé.

_-_Ce n'est rien, vous recouperez le retard auprès de vos camarades.

Hagrid reprit son cours et les condisciples d'Harry et Ron se pressèrent autour d'eux pour savoir comment s'était dérouler leur entrevue avec le directeur mais ceux-ci se montrèrent évasifs principalement à cause de Malfoy qui s'était approché d'eux pour écouter leur conversation.

_-_Malfoy, peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ? fit la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid qui fit sursauter Malfoy ainsi que Harry et ses amis.

_-_Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? fit Malfoy avec du mépris dans la voix, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vous écouter.

_-_Peut-être mais c'est à toi que je pose la question, gronda Hagrid, alors peux-tu me répondre, oui ou non ?

_-_Non !

Les Gryffondors gloussèrent mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès que Hagrid leur jeta un regard noir.

_-_Bien, quinze points de moins pour Serpentard et vous devrez me faire cent quarante centimètres sur les chimères. Je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que je surprends l'un d'entre vous à ne pas écouter lors d'un de mes cours ou qui ne saura pas répondre à une de mes questions devra aller s'expliquer avec son directeur de maison en plus de la retenue et des points en moins, dit Hagrid le plus calmement possible, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent vivement et le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux et quand il fut fini, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne s'attardèrent pas comme ils en avaient eu l'intention et revinrent en commentant l'attitude d'Hagrid.

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Ron .

_-_Je l'ignore. Hier soir, il paraissait normal, répondit Harry.

_-_Nous irons le voir samedi, décréta Hermione, nous serons plus tranquilles.

_-_Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Bibine pour réserver le terrain de Quidditch samedi matin et ainsi trouver les remplaçant d Angelina, Alicia, Fred et George, dit Harry en se frappant la tête.

_-_Tu ne comptes pas garder Ginny dans l'équipe ? l'interrogea Hermione.

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_Harry, qu'est ce que tu manigances avec ma sœur ? fulmina Ron.

_-_Rien et même si c'était le cas, tu serais, tu le penses bien, le dernier mis au courant, fit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, bon je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle et si jamais vous voyez Mark Evans, rappelez-lui qu'on doit se parler ce soir.

Harry partit en courant vers le bureau du professeur Bibine laissant ainsi ces deux amis dans l'expectative. Lorsqu'il revint, il les trouva plonger en pleine discussion avec leurs homologues de chez Poufsouffles et Serdaigles mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'incruster avec eux et il alla s'assoire un peu plus loin et commençait à dîner seul quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'asseyait à ses cotés.

_-_Salut Ginny, comment vas-tu ? fit-il sans tourner la tête.

_-_Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

_-_Ton parfum, répondit Harry avec un sourire en se tournant vers Ginny qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il est reconnaissable entre tous. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_-_C'est vrai ce que Ron m'a dit ? Tu ne comptais pas me garder dans l'équipe ?

_-_Ron a comme souvent interprété les choses à sa convenance, j'ai juste dit que je devais renouveler quatre postes et je ne connais pas ton niveau en tant que poursuiveuse. Tu es une bonne attrapeuse, bien que ce soit encore perfectible….

_-_Comment ça perfectible ? s'emporta Ginny.

_-_Je plaisantais Ginny. Je veux voir ton niveau en tant que poursuiveuse avant de te confirmer ou non à ce poste, tu comprends mieux maintenant ? Surtout que dans deux ans, ça pourrait être toi le capitaine.

_-_Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ? fit timidement Ginny.

_-_Tu as un tempérament de meneuse, tu arrives à voir les forces et les faiblesses dans ceux qui t'entourent et tu sais ce qu'il faut leur dire pour leur remonter le moral.

_-_Tu es sérieux ? demanda Ginny qui semblait passer par toutes les teintes du rouge.

_-_Ca à bien marché avec Luna, Neville et … moi en tout cas. Alors oui, tu feras un excellent capitaine, … enfin si je te laisse jouer dans l'équipe.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Ah ! Voilà mon prochain rendez-vous, fit Harry en fixant quelqu'un dans le dos de Ginny.

_-_Une autre fille, peut-être ?

_-_Détecterais-je une pointe de jalousie dans votre voix, mademoiselle Weasley ?

_-_Pas du tout, répondit Ginny avec une pointe de gêne.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Ca me flatte beaucoup.

Harry se leva et embrasse sur la joue Ginny.

_-_Mais sache pour ta gouverne que mon prochain rendez-vous est blond, en première année, qu'il habite juste à coté de chez moi et que c'est un garçon.

Harry se précipita vers Mark.

_-_Tu n'as pas oublié que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Le garçon se figea sur place et se tourna lentement avec une appréhension peinte sur le visage.

_-_D'accord M. Potter.

_-_N'appelle pas M. Potter, ça me donner l'impression d'être un vieillard, appelle moi plutôt Harry, comme tout le monde, fit Harry en riant, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

_-_Alors Potter, tu essayes encore d'agrandir ton fan-club, fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante

_-_Non, pas du tout. Mais je crois que celui du patron de ton père est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil, répondit du tac au tac Harry, viens Mark, nous serons plus tranquilles dans notre salle commune.

_-_C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a raconté sur Tu-Sais-Qui et toi ? demanda Mark dès qu'il furent assis.

_-_Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qu'on t a raconté ?

Mark lui raconta toutes les rumeurs dont ces camarades de classes l'avaient abreuvés toute la journée. Harry trouva certaines très drôles. Quand Mark eut fini, Harry lui raconta sa version.

_-_Je pourrais le raconter à mes parents ?

_-_Si tu veux mais préviens-les de ne surtout pas en parler à mon oncle et ma tante et de ne pas leur dire que tu es un sorcier.

_-_Pourquoi ça ?

_-_Ils ont tout fait pour m'empêcher d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier et tu verrais leur tête quand je prononce un mot sorcier devant eux.

_-_D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'ils disent partout que tu es dans un centre pour délinquants récidivistes.

_-_C'est ça, fit Harry e, riant, autre chose si tu me croises dans la rue, tu ne me connais pas et si tu veux réellement me parler, va voir Miss Figg.

_-_Miss Figg ? La folle aux chats ? Pourquoi, c'est une sorcière ?

_-_Oui et non, c'est une cracmol, c'est à dire qu'elle est née dans une famille de sorciers mais qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir, donc si tu veux me parler va la voir, elle me fera parvenir le message.

_-_D'accord, fit Mark en se levant.

_-_Une dernière chose, tu connais le professeur Rogue ?

_-_Oncle Séverus ? C'est un ami de la famille, il vient souvent nous voir, pourquoi ?

_-_Pour rien, mais si tu tiens à bien t'entendre avec lui, évite le plus possible de parler de moi, il ne m'apprécie guère, fit Harry qui ajouta devant l'incompréhension de Mark, une très vieille histoire entre lui et mon père et il a reporté la haine qu'il avait contre mon père vers moi, rien de bien méchant, quoi.

_-_Je comprends… Tes amis arrivent, je vais leur laisser ma place et j'ai déjà des devoirs à faire.

Ron et Hermione prirent sa place et sortirent leurs devoirs.

_-_De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Ron, je pensais pourtant avoir donner la bonne définition pour cette fichue potion de réadaptation.

_-_Mais tu avais raison Ron, simplement Rogue ne voulait pas te le dire, fit Hermione, déjà qu'il le dit du bout des lèvres avec moi.

_-_Mouais, tu sais comment Evans connaît Rogue alors, dit Ron pour dévier un peu du sujet.

_-_Rogue serait un ami de la famille qui leur fréquemment visite, répondit Harry.

_-_Comment quelqu'un comme Rogue pourrait-il être amis avec des moldus ? s'interrogea Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas et pour le moment, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. J'allais oublier, j'ai réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour samedi matin, alors si tu tiens à garder ton poste de gardien, tu as intérêt à être présent. Il faut que je prévienne Katie et que je l'affiche au tableau.

_-_Tu as l'air motivé par ton job de capitaine, mais il ne faut pas oublier tes devoirs pour autant, fit Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Harry ne répondit pas et écrivit l'annonces des sélections sur un parchemin et se leva pour le mettre au panneau des annonces. A peine l'avait-il fait que déjà une foule s'agglutinait autour du panneau.

* * *

juste pour en faire rager certains, une petite bande annonce de la semaine prochaine: 

du Quidditch et rencontre avec McClaggan.

Voilà à la semaine prochaine.


	6. chapitre 6

**Reviews**

_Miloone_ Merci beaucoup , je sais que c'est bourré de faute mais j'utilise pourtant le correcteur d'orthographe mais avec ma faculté à tout faire bugger, je dois arriver à le planter lol

_Alima_ je vais répondre à tes reviews en une fois sinon je n'en finirais pas . T'inquiet,e moi aussi, je suis embrouillé avec ma propre histoire ... donc si quelqu'un a compris ce que j'écris qu'il m envoie un mail lol, non je déconne, je me suis fait une liste de toutes les propheties en cours et non je peux pas te les reveler sinon quel interets pour l'intrigue. Pour le bal, il va falloir attendre la chapitre 16 donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Quant à son humour, j ai pas remarqué, je l'écris comme si c'était moi... ça voudrait dire que j'ai de l'humour et mes amis qui m'assuraient que non lol.Mark, on devrait en principe le revoir mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres. ouf fini avec ta reviews lol

_Virg05_ SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA Merci pour reprendre ton expression mais tu es certains que tu n'oublies pas un superlatif parce que je trouve un peu plat comme compliments ,lol, non c est beaucoup trop .

_Amanda55_ merci beaucoup, moi aussi je suis fan du couple Harry/Ginny sinon je n'aurai pas écrit une tel histoire

* * *

Chapitre 6

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut une quinzaine de personnes qui se présentèrent devant Harry, Ron et Katie, en plus de Ginny, Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper qui espéraient garder leurs postes dans l'équipe.

_-_Je vous remercie d'être venue aussi nombreux, je sais que certains pensaient récupérer leur places mais je veux la meilleure équipe possible.

Ginny et Kirke acquiescèrent ainsi que la plupart des candidats mais Sloper le prit mal.

_-_En faite, tu veux que je quitte l'équipe ! T'inquiète, je ne ferais pas parti de cette équipe mais vous viendrez à genoux me le demander quand vous aurez perdu votre premier match.

Et il repartit vers le château.

_-_Bien ! Ça laisse une chance supplémentaire à ceux qui veulent devenir batteur, fit Harry, maintenant on va se repartir en deux groupes. Le premier, les poursuiveurs, ira avec Katie et Ron, le second, les batteurs donc, viendra avec moi. On se retrouve dans une demi_-_heure.

Les deux tiers des candidats allèrent avec Katie et Ron qui partirent en direction des buts et qui ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler tandis que le reste se groupa autour d'Harry.

_-_Vous allez faire deux équipes de trois et vous renverrez les cognards, je vous observerai pendant ce temps là.

Les batteurs s'élevèrent après avoir composé les équipes et commencèrent leur partie. Harry volant en cercle autour d'eux tout en essayant d'éviter les cognards qu'ils laissaient s'échapper. Il remarqua que Kirke s'en sortait mieux que l'année dernière et qu'un autre joueur, Clark Kent, avait un gros potentiel.

Quand il rejoint Katie et Ron après que la demi_-_heure soit passée, ils lui donnèrent trois noms dont celui de Ginny tandis que lui leur donnait les siens.

_-_Bon, on va organiser un match, Ron sera le capitaine d'une des équipes et Katie aura sous sa responsabilité l'autre. Je vous surveillerai de mon balai.

Le match commença et Harry vit que Ginny était une excellente poursuiveuse ainsi que Peter Parker qui lui avait été désigné par Ron et Katie. Lorsque le match fut fini, tout le monde se regroupa autour d'Harry, Ron et Katie.

_-_Je dois en discuter avec Katie et Ron mais je peux d'ores et déjà dire que certains nous ont beaucoup impressionné, nous vous annoncerons les joueurs sélectionnés lundi soir. Merci à tous !

Les candidats allèrent dans le vestiaire laissant seul Harry, Ron et Katie.

_-_Vous pensez quoi de Ginny, Kirke, Parker et Kent ? fit Harry.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que Kirke aurait autant progressé pendant l'été et Ginny a de bonnes bases pour être poursuiveuse, dit Katie.

_-_Kent et Parker ne sont pas mal non plus, fit Ron, on prend ces quatre là alors ?

_-_On pourrait leur annoncer maintenant, proposa Katie.

_-_Non ! On les laisse se reposer aujourd'hui et surtout il faut voir leur réaction face à la pression et au stress. A la douche, maintenant ! Et pas un mot avant lundi soir !

Quand Ron et Harry retrouvèrent Hermione au déjeuner, elle était en train de discuter avec Neville et Ginny.

_-_Harry ! Est_-_ce que je suis prise dans l'équipe ? fit Ginny.

Harry fit la moue en s'asseyant.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vu trois ou quatre joueurs qui pourraient être de très bons joueurs, fit_-_il en se servant, et nous n'avons pas encore fait notre choix définitif. N'est ce pas Ron ?

_-_Tout à fait, la petite Grey et Drake ne se débrouillent pas trop mal comme poursuiveurs et pour les batteurs, je pencherais plutôt à Raspoutine et Proudstar, fit Ron entre deux bouchés.

_-_Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? dit Ginny, ils sont mauvais comme tout ! Si vous m'aviez encore dit Parker comme poursuiveur ou Kent voire même Kirke comme batteurs, je vous aurais cru mais c'est quatre là … Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour une cruche et dites_-_moi la vérité, je reste dans l'équipe ou pas ?

_-_Ginny, dit calmement Harry, nous n'avons pas encore décidé et même si ça avait été le cas, nous avons dit que nous afficherions les résultats lundi soir. On ne va pas te favoriser parce que tu es la sœur du gardien et l'amie du capitaine.

_-_Franchement Harry, tu me déçois. Je t'ai toujours soutenu et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? dit Ginny en se levant et en s'éloignant de la table.

L'éclat de voix de Ginny fit lever quelques têtes. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Vous vous moquiez d'elle ? fit Neville.

_-_Bien sûr que oui, dit Harry.

_-_Vous auriez pu y aller mollo avec elle, dit Hermione, l'air pincé.

_-_On aurait pu mais si elle ne nous avait pas chargés comme un taureau, dit Ron, on lui aurait peut_-_être dit qu'elle était sélectionnée.

_-_Parce qu'elle est dans l'équipe ? s'écrièrent Neville et Hermione.

_-_Ron ! dit Harry, nous ne devions rien dire jusqu'à lundi.

_-_Oups, fit Ron piteux.

_-_On ne lui dira rien, dit Neville, n'est ce pas Hermione ?

_-_Oui, fit_-_elle, mais je pense que vous devriez quand même vous excuser auprès d'elle.

_-_On y pensera, dit Harry, mais si vous permettez, Ron et moi, nous aimerions bien déjeuner.

Lorsque Ron et Harry eurent fini de déjeuner, ils suivirent à reculons Hermione dans la bibliothèque car elle avait décidé de les faire travailler encore plus intensément cette année. Neville n'ayant rien d'autre à faire vint avec eux. Vers cinq heures de l'après_-_midi, Harry referma le livre sur les Chimères dans lequel il puisait les informations pour le devoir d'Hagrid.

_-_Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, j'ai plutôt envie d'aller voir Hagrid. Vous venez avec moi.

_-_Je viens, fit Ron qui était déjà en train de ramasser ses affaires.

_-_Euh… je ne préfère pas, dit Neville.

_-_Je viens moi aussi, fit Hermione tout en ayant plutôt envie de rester.

Le trio montèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre leurs capes et redescendirent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, ils entendirent Crokdur aboyé à l'intérieur.

_-_Du calme Crokdur, dit la voix rugueuse d'Hagrid, vous voilà enfin ! Je pensais que vous aviez oublié le chemin pour venir ici.

_-_Nous avions pas mal de devoir dont le vôtre, fit Ron d'un ton réprobateur.

Hagrid éclata de rire et fit trembler les murs.

_-_Malfoy m'avait énervé et j'ai voulu frapper fort pour qu'il se calme quelque temps. Ombrage m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais prendre les choses en mains et ne plus me laisser faire par Malfoy et tous les petits péteux dans son genre. Vous me pardonnez ?

_-_Bien sûr Hagrid, dit Harry.

_-_Nous avons juste été un peu surpris par votre changement d'attitude, dit Hermione.

_-_Ma foi, voir la tête de Malfoy quand vous lui hurliez dessus valait bien ce devoir.

De retour de chez Hagrid, Ron alla chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir laissant seuls Hermione et Harry.

_-_Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Hermione, ça me taraude depuis ce midi.

_-_D'habitude tu ne prends pas de gants alors vas_-_y.

_-_Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit ce midi à propos de Ginny ?

_-_Euh, j'ai dit pas mal de choses à son sujet ce midi alors précise !

_-_Quand vous étiez en train de la taquinez, toi et Ron, sur les joueurs que vous comptiez prendre. Tu as dis qu'elle était l'amie du capitaine.

_-_Oui, j'ai dit ça mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant là dedans, fit Harry qui voyait pourtant clairement ce que voulais dire Hermione.

_-_Ginny a le béguin pour toi depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et de la laisser finir.

_-_Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à mettre ça de coté mais depuis cet été, tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à la titiller avec tes remarques. Alors quand tu dis qu'elle est l'amie du capitaine, comment crois_-_tu qu'elle va le prendre ?

_-_Peut_-_être dans le bon sens, fit Harry en souriant timidement.

_-_C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Il faut que tu lui dises !

_-_Non ! Pas maintenant sinon certains pourraient croire que je l'ai choisi dans l'équipe uniquement parce que je sors avec elle.

_-_Qui pourrait croire ça ?

_-_Ron par exemple, elle, et puis Malfoy, Sloper et pas mal d'autres aussi. Ecoute Hermione, n'en parle à personne avant que je lui en parle moi_-_même et évite aussi d'en parler à Ron. Il m 'a déjà fait la morale cet été …

_-_On va dîner, fit Ron en descendant l'escalier.

Le reste du week_-_end se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance. Katie et Ron essayaient d'éviter de répondre aux questions de candidats tandis qu'en Harry, en plus de ça, cherchait à parler à Ginny qui l'évitait à son grand désespoir. Le lundi matin, Harry se leva en espérant qu'après l'annonce de la sélection, Ginny accepterai de lui parler et qu'il pourrait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi il avait du joué ainsi avec elle mais auparavant il devrait aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se rendit à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les élèves qui avaient déjà eu cours avec le nouveau professeur refusaient de dire plus que son nom, McClaggan.

_-_J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait menacé des élèves de les changer en buffle si jamais elle apprenait que l'un d'entre eux révélait quoique ce soit sur son cours, raconta Neville en rentrant dans la salle.

_-_Et qui t'a raconté ça, mon garçon ? dit la voix chaude et mélodieuse du professeur McClaggan qui ouvrit la porte de son bureau, parce que cette personne a rompu le contrat moral que j'avais conclu avec sa classe et il va avoir des problèmes.

Les élèves se figèrent en entendant cela, le professeur McClaggan leur fit signe de s'assoire.

_-_Très bien puisque vous êtes déjà au courant de ce qui va vous arriver si jamais vous raconter quoique ce soit de mon cours, nous passerons directement à la suite. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que cette année va être très dure pour vous. Vous allez donc me remplir ce questionnaire en précisant pour certaines questions, le nombre de fois que vous avez réussi le sortilège, je pourrai ainsi connaître le niveau de chacun d'entre vous.

Harry échangea un regard interloqué avec Ron et Hermione puis il se mit à lire le questionnaire. Il vit tout de suite qu'il avait déjà réalisé avec succès la plupart des sortilèges.

Lorsque le professeur McClaggan récupéra les copies, elle les feuilleta rapidement.

_-_Certains d'entre vous ont un excellent niveau pour des sixièmes années, d'autres pas contre… Pour ceux là, je vous préviens que je vais vous en faire baver. Quant aux autres, ça ne sera pas une raison pour vous reposer sur vous lauriers. Nous allons devoir récupérer l'année que vous avez perdue avec Ombrage. Nous allons passer le reste du cours à revoir les sortilèges de base. Sortez vos baguettes et mettez_-_vous par deux.

Quand il ressortirent du cours, Harry était épuisé et c'est avec rapacité qu'il se jeta sur les travers de porcs.

_-_Je n'ai jamais eu un cours de DCFM aussi fatiguant, dit Ron, j'espère que les prochains ne le seront pas autant.

_-_Pour nous c'était de simple révisions grâce à l'A.D., alors imagine ceux pour qui c'était réellement nouveau. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on aille la voir ainsi que Dumbledore au sujet du Club de Duel, fit Hermione.

_-_Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit contre mais vu l'attitude de McClaggan, je suis de moins en moins convaincu que des cours pratiques de DCFM soit une bonne idée, dit Harry.

_-_Harry ! Tu es un excellent duelliste mais tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau et ton expérience, explosa Hermione, et puis tu ne seras pas toujours là pour protéger tout le monde.

_-_Très bien, j'irais les voir mais pas ce soir, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as de prévu ? intervint Ron, on a fait tous les devoirs que l'on nous a donnés, à moins que tu n'aie un rendez_-_vous galant ! Ça fait à peine une semaine que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard et tu as déjà un rancart ! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? Lavande, Parvati … ?

Harry fut étonné, Ron ne se trompait que de très peu enfin de compte.

_-_Ron ! Arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de nous le dire, fit Hermione.

_-_Ne fais pas ta pudique, tu es aussi intéressée que moi, rétorqua_-_t_-_il puis il se tourna vers Harry, j'ai compris ! Tu veux d'excuser auprès de ma sœur pour la blague qu'on lui a fait samedi.

Ron prit un air triomphant, en voyant cela, Harry eu beaucoup de mal pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-_Tu as tout à fait raison, Ron, je comptais le faire ce soir après avoir affiché la sélection des joueurs, alors si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que l'on ne nous dérange pas, ça me simplifierait la vie.

_-_Sans aucun problème.

_-_C'est vraiment malin d'utiliser Ron pour faire ta déclaration à sa sœur.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se doutait comment allait réagir Ron si jamais il sortait avec sa sœur mais ce qu'il appréhendait le plus c'était un refus de la part de Ginny, si elle le repoussait. Dans ce cas là, il ne verrait plus son futur de la même manière.

Tout à coup quelqu'un le secoua.

_-_La Terre appelle Harry !

_-_Hein quoi ?

_-_On te disait qu'il serait temps qu'on aille en cours de métamorphose mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, dit Hermione

_-_A quoi pensais_-_tu ? demanda Ron, à la meilleure façon de te faire pardonner par ma sœur ?

_-_Non, pas du tout, je pensais au meilleur moyen de t'aider à réaliser ta prophétie, souffla Harry perfidement à l'oreille de Ron qui devient rouge pivoine.

_-_Ça suffit les messes basses, dit Hermione en haussant la voix, nous avons cours maintenant et je ne tiens pas à être en retard alors que nous avons nos ASPICs l'année prochaine.

_-_Hermione, tu devrais commencer à t'inquiéter pour ton mariage, dit Harry.

Ron eut l'air de s'étouffer.

_-_Tout est déjà prévu dans les moindres détails, répondit_-_elle, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le mari.

Harry et Hermione entendirent un bruit de chute dans leur dos et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils découvrirent que Ron s'était effondré, inanimé.

_-_Ron ! cria Hermione.

Celui_-_ci sembla revenir à lui_-_même.

_-_Tu vas bien ? Tu nous as fait une des ces frayeurs ? fit Harry inquiet.

_-_Rien, j'ai juste eu un malaise, j'ai du avaler quelque chose de travers, s'excusa Ron, on va en cours maintenant.

_-_Tu ne veux pas aller d'abord à l'infirmerie, demanda Hermione.

_-_Non, ça va mieux maintenant. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du avaler un truc de travers.

_-_Ou alors tu as compris que celle que tu aimais avait déjà planifié sa vie jusqu'aux moindres détails, murmura Harry à Ron.

Ron lui lança un regard assassin.

_-_Si jamais tu répètes ça, tu devras aller faire un séjour à l'infirmerie pour te faire repousser les dents que je t'aurais cassées.

_-_Puis_-_je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? demanda le professeur McGonnagal quand ils entrèrent dans la salle.

_-_Ron a eu un malaise en venant, dit Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas à l'infirmerie dans ce cas ? fit McGonnagal suspicieuse.

_-_J'ai juste avalé de travers, maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux.

Le professeur McGonnagal avait toujours l'air soupçonneuse mais elle fit s'assoire tout de même.

_-_Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, dit_-_elle le regard fixé sur le trio, seuls ceux qui ont obtenu « effort exceptionnel » lors de leurs BUSEs sont dans cette classe mais je vous préviens que vous allez devoir travailler encore plus dur les deux années qui vont venir pour décrocher vos ASPICs. Ça ne sera donc pas pendant mes cours que vous pourrez vous reposer, soyez_-_en certain.

Harry pensa qu'il n'aimerait pas particulièrement être surpris par McGonnagal en train de flemmarder durant un de ses cours et un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades qui souriaient tout comme lui, lui fit dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

Ils passèrent alors le reste du cours à essayer de transformer un raton laveur en table basse. Quand la fin du cours sonna, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur alors que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient près de la porte.

_-_C'est à quel sujet, Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_elle t'un ton las.

_-_J'aimerai avoir un rendez_-_vous avec le directeur ainsi que le professeur McClaggan.

_-_Pourrais_-_je connaître le motif de ce rendez_-_vous afin que je puisse juger de la validité de celui ci ?

_-_Nous voudrions leur demander l'autorisation d'ouvrir un club de duel, vous savez maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est reconnu par le ministère, les attaques de Mangemorts ont repris et on pense que nous devrions savoir nous défendre si jamais on les rencontrait un jour. Enfin quand je dis « on », je parle des autres élèves et de moi bien sûr.

Harry eu juré avoir vu un sourire fugace s'afficher sur le visage de son professeur.

_-_Très bien, je vous aviserai du jour et de l'heure de votre rendez_-_vous dans la semaine. Puis_-_je savoir si vous viendrez accompagner, demanda_-_t_-_elle en glissant un regard vers Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient toujours à la porte.

_-_Oui, Ron et Hermione viendront avec moi ! Merci beaucoup, professeur, fit Harry en sortant de la salle.

_-_Alors tu as un rendez_-_vous avec Dumbledore ? l'interrogea Hermione.

_-_Oui et vous m'accompagnez tous les deux.

_-_Harry ! cria une voix dans leur dos.

Il se retourna et découvrit Cho Chang qui se dirigeait vers lui.

_-_Bon, on va te laisser, dit Hermione qui prit Ron par le bras, on te garde une place.

_-_Bonjour Cho, comment va_-_tu ?

_-_Très bien, je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Je voulais te parler…

_-_D'accord, répondit simplement Harry.

_-_Euh… On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs que dans le couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide.

_-_De quoi voulais_-_tu me parler ? demanda de but en blanc Harry.

_-_Je voulais surtout m'excuser de mon attitude l'année dernière, la mort de Cédric m'avait ébranlé et j'essayai de me raccrocher à ceux qui l'avaient connu et comme tu étais le dernier à l'avoir vu vivant…

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas totalement moi_-_même aussi.

_-_Merci, je voulais aussi savoir si on pouvait reprendre notre histoire, dit_-_elle timidement.

_-_Je suis désolé mais….

_-_Tu m'as déjà remplacé, je parie que c'est cette Hermione Granger, l'interrompit Cho en se mettant à pleurer.

_-_A ce que je sais, tu as perdu encore moins de temps, alors tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas intéressé par Hermione et elle ne l'est pas par moi. Sur ce je te dis au revoir, dit Harry en sortant de la salle.

Dès qu'il fut assis, Ron se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_-_Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

_-_Elle voulait s'excuser pour l'année dernière, répondit Harry en se servant.

_-_Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? fit Hermione.

_-_Que ce n'était pas grave car moi non plus, je n'étais pas réellement dans mon état habituel.

_-_Excellente réponse, Harry, le félicita Hermione.

_-_Quand elle m'a demandé si je voulais ressortir avec elle…

_-_Ho ! firent en chœur Hermione et Ron, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

_-_Qu'il en était hors de question. Là dessus, elle m'a fait une scène sur quoi je l'avais déjà remplacé. Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu qu'elle avait été encore plus rapide et qu'elle n'avait donc rien à me reprocher.

Ron se mit à ricaner tandis qu'Hermione se prit la tête à deux mains et elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de la sensibilité exacerbé des garçons.

_-_On peut dire que tu ne fais rien pour t'améliorer la vie en te mettant à dos la préfète en chef, et la notre par la même occasion. Déjà que nous avions le préfet en chef contre, dit Hermione.

_-_Harry, il serait grand temps d'aller afficher les nominations, dit Ron en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque d'Hermione.

_-_Tu as raison.

* * *

Preview du prochain épisode 

LA discussion entre Harry et Ginny plus deux nouvelles discussion avec Dumbledore et une avec Voldemort , enfin peut etre pas dans cet ordre

A la semaine prochaine


	7. chapitre 7

**reviews**

_Virg05_ PTDR tu fais un copier/coller de ta précedente review ou quoi ? dans ce cas là copier/coller de ma réponse "**_SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA Merci pour reprendre ton expression mais tu es certains que tu n'oublies pas un superlatif parce que je trouve un peu plat comme compliments ,lol, non c est beaucoup trop_**" lol.

_Alima_ normal que tu es eu une RAR super longue, tu as posté à chaque chapitre, je repondais alors à toutes tes questions. Oui, Superman est un sorcier mais je crois que tu as pas vu que Spiderman en était un aussi lol, en faite presque tous les noms des personnages nouveaux dans mon histoire sont tirés de comics, rien que dans le chapitre 6, il y en avait encore 4 autres, à toi de les trouver lol. Cho a que ce qu'elle merite

_Popov_ merci beaucoup, voici la suite tout de suite!

_Loyalbus_ merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. D'apres mes souvenirs du tome 5, Ginny dit qu'elle preferait le poste de poursuiveuse car l'année prochaine Harry reprendra le poste et que Alicia et Angelina seront parties, je peux me tromper bien sûr. Quant à la frequence de parution, c est un épisode par semaine, le mercredi matin sauf empechements , mais je vais l'indiquer dans le pitch car tu n'es pas le(la?) premier(e) à me le demander.

_Amande55_ trop merci. euh vite une nouvelle quoi ? lol et desolé de ne pas t'avoir donner la frequence de parution, j'ai reçu ta review au moment où je postais le chapitre et j'ai juste eu le temps d'en lire le début.

_Maxie_ merci beaucoup, je continue, je continue.

_Missannie_ heureux que tu es apprécié ce chapitre. c'est que Clark Kent c'était un délire de ma part mais j'ai aucune imagination pour trouver les noms alors je les prends dans ce que je connais le mieux, les comics

* * *

petit mot vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir le chapitre 7 car j'ai du reformater mon pc en urgence hier et comme un con, je n'avais pas sauvergarder ce que j'avais écrit mais j'ai réussi à retrouver dans un vieux mail une partie de ce que j'avais écrits mais en attendant, j'ai perdu 2 chapitres que je dois réecrire donc il se peut que le prochain chapitre est un ou deux jours de retard, desolé , desormais je sauvergarderai sur disquette à chaque fois que j'écrirais.

* * *

Chapitre 7 

A peine avaient_-_ils passé la grosse Dame, qu'ils furent assaillis par les candidats.

_-_Vous allez afficher les résultats quand ?

_-_Ça fait une heure qu'on attend !

Harry chercha du regard Ginny et la découvrit attendant anxieuse, un peu à l'écart.

_-_Ron, vas_-_y affiche les nominations, souffla Harry en allant vers Ginny, alors inquiète ?

_-_Non, pas du tout !

_-_On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis samedi midi.

_-_C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas te demander si j'étais dans l'équipe, répondit_-_elle d'un ton brusque tout en essayant de lire l'affichette.

_-_Ne t'affole pas, tu es prise. Les joueurs avaient été choisis dès samedi midi.

Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de le repousser.

_-_Alors Ron et toi, vous vous moquiez de moi/

_-_Oui mais si tu ne nous avais pas attaqué bille en tête, on t'aurait peut_-_être dit que tu avais le poste.

Ginny partit en direction des autres joueurs pour fêter sa nomination avec eux mais Harry la retint par la main.

_-_Je voudrais te parler.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, répondit_-_elle sarcastiquement.

_-_Je voudrais te parler en privé, dit_-_il d'un ton timide.

Harry et Ginny sortirent et entrèrent dans une salle vide proche de la salle commune.

_-_Je n'ai pas été totalement franc cet été, commença Harry.

_-_A quel sujet ?

_-_Quand je t'ai dis que je n'essayais pas de te draguer, murmura Harry en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

_-_Quoi ? Tu peux répéter en parlant plus fort, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Harry pris une grande inspiration.

_-_Quand je t'ai dis que je n'essayais pas de te draguer.

_-_J'avais très bien entendu alors, fit Ginny en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry et lui prenant la main, pour tout dire, je m'en doutais un peu et mon petit doigt m'avait conseillé de te laisser le temps de venir me le dire.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Ton petit doigt joue vraiment sur les deux tableaux.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Je parie que ton petit doigt a de longs cheveux châtains entremêlés et elle est amoureuse d'un grand rouquin un peu bêta.

Ginny acquiesça sans comprendre.

_-_C'est Hermione qui m'a conseillé de te dire ce que je ressentais.

Ginny éclata à son tour de rire.

_-_Pourrais_-_je savoir pourquoi tu ne me remarques que maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je t'ai remarqué dès le premier jour, mais les filles à cette époque là ne m'intéressait pas et le monde de la magie était tellement nouveau. L'été suivant, tu avais la faucheuse tendance à tout faire tomber en ma présence, enfin que je te voyais, c'était touchant.

Ginny se mit à le frapper mollement.

_-_Tu trouvais ça touchant que je fasse tout tomber ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me gênait.

Harry lui pris les deux mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

_-_Je m'en doute, puis reprenant le fil de son histoire, et les années suivantes, quelqu'un d'autre occupait mes pensées.

_-_Cho, fit sombrement Ginny.

_-_Oui, Cho. Après ma rupture, quoiqu'on ne puisse dire qu'on ait jamais été ensemble, je me suis mis à réfléchir sur les filles qui m'entouraient. J'ai alors réalisé que pour la plupart, elles se rangeaient en deux catégories, mes « fans »qui veulent profiter de ma célébrité et celles qui pensent que je suis prétentieux.

_-_Les Serpentards !

_-_Pour la plupart oui mais pas uniquement.

_-_Et moi, je range où ?

_-_Tu fais partie du troisième groupe, celles qui me prennent comme je suis et vous êtes très peu nombreuses. Bien que je te soupçonne d'avoir été une des mes fans au début.

_-_Qui d'autre fait parti de ce groupe ?

_-_Hermione bien sûr, Luna et quelques autres. Mais tu es la seule qui ose me dire mes quatre vérités.

_-_Mais Hermione ose aussi….

_-_Non, elle essaye mais parfois elle a peur de moi, de mes réactions. Rappelle_-_toi Noël dernier, quand vous avez appris que j'avais assisté à l'agression de ton père… Je croyais qu'il m'avait possédé. Elle a réussi à me faire descendre du grenier et à vous parler à toi et Ron, mais c'est toi qui m'as réellement calmé quand tu m'as fait remarquer que tu étais la seule personne qu'il est possédé et que je connaissais. Et puis Hermione à déjà quelqu'un qui tient à elle plus tout, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

_-_C'est à partir de ce jour là que tu m'as vu autrement que comme une petite fille ainsi que comme la sœur de mes frères ?

_-_Je te verrais toujours comme la sœur de tes frères car si je l'oubliais et que je te faisais du mal, ils tomberaient tous sur le dos et me feraient regretter mon erreur. Puis je les considère comme mes frères !

_-_Yeurk, ça voudrait dire que je suis ta sœur, gloussa Ginny.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est beaucoup moins attirant mais est ce que je pourrais embrasser comme ça ma sœur ?

Harry joignant le geste à la parole attira vers lui Ginny et l'embrassa fougueusement et il sentit qu'elle lui rendait son baiser avec autant de passion que lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient partis de la salle commune depuis pas mal de temps et que leurs absences avaient très certainement été remarquées.

_-_Ecoute Ginny, on devrait cacher notre relation pendant quelques temps.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu veux me protéger ? Je suis assez grande désormais pour défendre toute seule ! Où alors tu as honte de moi !

_-_Non ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi, bien au contraire mais certains vont penser que je t'ai prise dans l'équipe uniquement pour que tu sortes avec moi ou parce que tu sors avec moi…

_-_Malfoy risque d'ironiser dessus pendant des semaines et Sloper de me faire passer pour la pire des salopes qui couchent pour réussir. Ça sera notre petit secret alors ?

_-_Avec Hermione et il faudra mettre Ron au courant avant de le « révéler » à toute l'école.

Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois Ginny.

_-_Pars avant moi, il faut que les autres pensent réellement que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Essaie de me faire la gueule pendant trois ou quatre jour avant que nos « relations » redeviennent cordiales.

_-_Ça ne va pas être évident d'être en colère contre toi ni de ne pouvoir être avec toi.

_-_Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pourra pas se voir discrètement. Va maintenant. !

Ginny sortit de la salle et Harry attendit quelques minutes en réfléchissant à ce que venait de se passer, il dût se pincer pour réaliser qu'il sortait désormais avec Ginny Weasley. Lorsqu'il rejoint à sont tour la salle commune, il vit que Ginny discutait avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers et qu'elle avait vivement détourné la tête quand il était entré. Il alla s'assoire à coté de Ron et Hermione qui se prélassaient dans un divan devant l'âtre.

_-_Alors comment c'est passé ta discussion avec ma sœur ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione voulait, elle aussi, connaître la réponse.

_-_Mal, répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'appréciait guère ce genre d'humour et qu'elle voudrait aussi que j'arrête de lui faire des avances car elle sort avec quelqu'un.

_-_Je t'avais dit de cesser ces stupidités Harry ! Et peux_-_tu me dire avec qui elle sort ?

_-_Je l'ignore, elle a refusé de me le dire.

_-_Je t'avais moi aussi prévenu, Harry, fit Hermione, les garçons n'ont vraiment aucune sensibilité. Je préfère aller me coucher plutôt que de rester avec deux rustres comme vous.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent monter les escaliers.

_-_Je n'apprécie pas quand elle dit ça.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ! rétorqua Harry.

_-_Pour que l'on s'engueule encore une fois ?

_-_Tu as annoncé la date de l'entraînement ? fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

_-_Oui comme tu me l'as demandé, je leur ai dit que le premier entraînement aurai lieu jeudi soir sauf imprévu.

_-_Et comment l'a pris Sloper ?

_-_Il était vert de rage et il a dit à Kirke que c'était un traître. Je pense qu'il va falloir ce méfier de lui. Il serait capable de nous espionner pour le compte d'autres équipes.

_-_On verra ça plus tard.

_-_Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

_-_Non, j'ai envie de rester encore un peu ici, répondit Harry en haussant légèrement la voix de façon à ce que Ginny l'entende.

_-_Je ne suis pas sourd, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler pour que je t'entende, fit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

La salle se vida lentement ne laissant qu'Harry et Ginny qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

_-_J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, fit_-_elle.

_-_Moi aussi.

Harry lui raconta la version qu'il avait donnée à son frère, ce qui la fit sourire.

_-_Excellente idée mais Ron va redoubler sa surveillance avec moi et pendant ce temps là, tu seras peinard.

_-_Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me rejoindre, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi uniquement parce que tu es magnifique.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une heure à discuter avant que Ginny ne se lève.

_-_Il faut que tu montes sinon Ron risque de descendre et de nous surprendre, je suis même étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà là d'ailleurs.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles, tandis qu'Harry monta les siens avec regret. Il arrivai devant la porte de sa chambre lorsque sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Quand la douleur fut passé, il se releva sans se souvenir d'être tomber et pris sans même en être conscient la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. C'est uniquement quand la porte de celui ci s'ouvrit qu'il se rendit compte d'où il était.

_-_M. Potter, que faites_-_vous debout à cette heure_-_ci ?

_-_C'est ma cicatrice, elle vient encore de me brûler de façon très douloureuse. La seule fois où j'ai ressenti ça, c'est lorsqu'il m'a touché en juin dernier.

_-_Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, puis_-_je savoir ce que vous faisiez avant que votre cicatrice ne vous fasse mal ?

_-_J'étais avec quelqu'un, répondit_-_il d'un ton gêné, c'était Ginny.

_-_Je vois que Miss Weasley vous a enfin les ouverts les yeux, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux, c'est de votre age alors ne soyez pas aussi gêné.

_-_D'accord professeur mais vous ne pensez pas que le faites que je sois avec Ginny ai un rapport avec ma brûlure ?

_-_Vous ressentiez des émotions intenses qui ont du traverser le barrage que Voldemort a mis en place et il a du entrer dans une rage folle devant la faiblesse de sa barrière, tu as éprouvé cette rage que la protection a transformée pour toi en douleur.

_-_Mais la dernière fois, je ne ressentais rien, j'étais heureux d'être de retour à l'école.

_-_Cette fois là, vous n'étiez pas en cause. D'après nos dernières informations, quelque chose ne s'est pas dérouler comme il le désirait.

_-_Donc jusqu'à ce soir, il ignorait que sa barrière ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'il ne le pensait.

_-_Oui, mon garçon mais cela, je m'en doutais. Vas te coucher, tu as une longue journée et puis d'après ce que m'as dit le professeur McGonnagal, tu vas revenir me poser une requête avec tes amis dans quelques heures. Il faut donc que tu sois frais et dispos.

Harry reparti en direction de la tour Gryffondor quand il réalisa avec horreur que si Voldemort apprenait le lien qui l'unissait à Ginny, elle serait deux fois plus en danger, d'une part à cause de lui et de l'autre à cause de la prophétie. Harry était certain que Voldemort connaissait l'existence de la malédiction lancée par son aïeul et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la réaliser si cela pouvait l'affecter lui. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il protège Ginny même si pour cela il devait la quitter. Elle devait l'oublier si elle voulait vivre.

Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, le dortoir était vide mais Ron l'attendait dans la salle commune.

_-_J'allais monter te réveiller, dit Ron, tu t'es couché à quelle heure pour avoir cette tête là ?

_-_Des cauchemars toute la nuit, marmonna Harry comme excuse.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as raconté à Ginny mais elle a l'air de t'en vouloir à mort !

Harry fit une grimace que Ron eu l'air de prendre pour du dépit et il essaya de lui remonter le moral.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione essaye de là faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

_-_Super, dit Harry sans joie.

Harry descendit avec Ron dans la Grande Salle et quand il s'assit, Ginny se leva sans même un regard pour lui mais le clin d'œil d'Hermione lui confirma qu'elle lui avait déjà tout raconté.

_-_M. Potter, fit le professeur McGonnagal, je vous signale que votre rendez_-_vous avec le directeur et le professeur McClaggan a été fixé à 17h30. Vous êtes donc autorisés à partir en avance de votre cour, le professeur Binns a été informé.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que Binns se rend vraiment compte de notre départ, dit Ron.

Harry resta morose toute la journée, Hermione cru qu'il jouait la comédie et quand elle essaya de lui parler alors que Ron n'était pas dans les parages, il prétexta un besoin urgent pour se défiler et il se débrouilla pour ne plus se retrouver seul avec Hermione jusqu'au moment d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils découvrirent que le professeur McClaggan était déjà présente.

_-_Nous vous attendions, le professeur McGonnagal nous a exposés dans les grandes liges votre projet, dit le professeur Dumbledore en les accueillants, et je ne peux vous cacher que nous sommes enchantés par votre proposition mais le professeur McClaggan m'a justement fait remarquer que cela devra ce faire sous son autorité.

_-_Nous en sommes conscients et c'est pour cela que nous avons demandé à vous voir ensemble, dit Harry.

_-_Très bien Potter, mais je voudrais connaître de quelle façon vous comptez organiser ce club de duel, intervint le professeur McClaggan, par niveau, par maison… ?

_-_Nous espérions mélanger les maisons et les niveaux, les plus âgés aidant les plus jeunes, dit Hermione, tout ceci se fera sur la base du volontariat, ceux qui ne veulent pas venir ne viendront pas. Nous pensions qu'une séance par semaine dans la Grande Salle serait l'idéal. Ce serait bien sûr vous, professeur McClaggan, qui dirigeriez la séance.

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McClaggan échangèrent un regard.

_-_Très bien, nous allons débattre de cela avec les directeurs de maisons et nous vous donnerons notre réponse dans une quinzaine de jours. Avez_-_vous quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Dumbledore.

_-_Non, dit Harry, je vous remercie de nous avoir reçus.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent dîner, au moment où ils s'assirent, Ginny se leva avec ses camarades de classes.

_-_J'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard, je compte travailler tard ce soir.

Ginny avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation en passant à leur hauteur mais Harry avait saisi l'allusion mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la rejoindre.

_-_Vous pensez qu'ils vont accepter d'ouvrir le club de duel ? demanda Ron.

_-_Je pense qu'oui, dit Hermione, Dumbledore avait l'air conquis mais McClaggan semblait plus réticente.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, je monte me coucher, je suis crevé, dit Harry.

_-_Mais…Mais, bégaya Hermione, il faut qu'on récupère le cours d'histoire de la Magie et…

_-_Arrête Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en forme, intervint Ron.

_-_Mange au moins quelque chose, déjà ce midi, tu n'as rien mangé.

_-_Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry.

_-_Hermione, laisse le tranquille.

Elle voulut répondre mais le regard dur de Ron l'en empêcha et Harry monta dans la tour de Gryffondor. Quand il eut passé la Grosse Dame, il vit que Ginny s'était placé de façon à pouvoir voir toute la salle commune d'un seul regard. Il alla directement vers le dortoir des garçons, ce faisant, il entendit un livre se refermer violemment et vit du coin de l'œil, Ginny le fixé abasourdie mais Harry continua son chemin, il se coucha sans même prendre de se changer et s'endormi comme une masse.

Au début, ce fut un sommeil sans rêves mais à un moment Harry se retrouva dans une pièce où trônait un fauteuil majestueux. Il entendit un rire dans son dos et quand il se retourna, il se retrouva devant l'être qui avait transformé sa vie.

_-_Ta pathétique attaque n'a pas eu les effets escomptés, dit Voldemort.

_-_Je ne vous ais pas attaqué, répondit Harry.

_-_Bien sûr…Mais elle m'a montré les failles qu'avait ma protection et je les ai d'ores et déjà comblées.

_-_Me faire venir ici, dit Harry en désignant la pièce, est sensé m'effrayer ? Vous avez tort, vous m'avez trompé une fois mais vous n'y arriverez pas une seconde fois !

_-_Tu me parais fort présomptueux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai à respecter ceux qui ont le pouvoir ! Maintenant pars et n'essaye plus de m'attaquer, tu n'y réussiras plus.

Harry se réveilla alors et à cet instant, le professeur McGonnagal entra en chemise de nuit et une charlotte sur la tête.

_-_Potter, vous êtes réveillé, bien, suivez_-_moi alors, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous parler de toute urgence.

Harry l'a suivit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui donnait des ordres aux portraits accrochés.

_-_Harry, on vient de m'informer que Voldemort allait essayer de vous contacter à travers vos rêves.

_-_Il l'a déjà fait, professeur, il vient de le faire.

_-_Déjà ! dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux, et que s'est_-_il passé ?

Harry lui raconta et quand il eut fini, la lueur de peur avait été remplacée par celle de triomphe.

_-_Ainsi donc il pense que tu l'as attaqué à travers de ta cicatrice.

_-_Par quoi donc aurais_-_je pu l'attaquer autrement ?

_-_Par le sang qu'il t'a volé, Harry. Toutes les émotions que tu ressens dans ton sang, il les ressent dans le sien et ce lien, il ne pourra jamais le détruite sans se détruire lui_-_même mais pour le moment il ignore tout cela.

Quand Harry retourna se coucher, les premières lumières du jour apparaissaient, il se rendormit tout de suite et ne se réveilla que lorsque Ron vint le secouer.

_-_Harry, on a cours dans cinq minutes, lève_-_toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard.

_-_J'arrive, dit Harry en s'habillant.

_-_Pourquoi est ce que McGonnagal est venue te chercher cette nuit ? demanda Ron accoudé au chambranle de son lit.

_-_Tu l'as vue ?

_-_Je me suis réveillé au moment où tu sortais avec elle du dortoir.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer pour le moment.

_-_Plus tard, on a cours maintenant.

Harry passa ainsi la matinée à éviter de donner la raison de la venue de McGonnagal mais à midi, il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas le dire à Ron et Hermione. Il leur raconta la visite de Voldemort et en donna la raison sans mentionner Ginny. Quand il eut terminé, il vit de la peur sur le visage de ses amis.

_-_C'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre hier, dit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et il vit apparaître du soulagement sur le visage d'Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi ne nous en as_-_tu pas parlé avant ? demanda Ron.

_-_Pour la même raison que tu n'as pas parlé de ta malédiction cet été, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

Il passa toutefois la semaine à éviter Ginny malgré les conseils d'Hermione qui lui disait d'aller lui parler.

Lors du second entraînement de Quidditch, les autres joueurs étaient déjà remontés au château quand Harry sortit de la douche, seule Ginny l'attendait.

_-_Harry, Hermione m'as tout raconté, dit_-_elle en lui prenant la main.

Harry la retira.

_-_Non, elle t'a dit ce qu'elle savait.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Ginny, je te mets en danger, plus que tu ne le crois .

_-_J'en suis consciente, Harry. Si je te disais le contraire, je te mentirais et je me mentirais. Et je n'ai aucune envie que notre relation soit basée sur le mensonge et le non_-_dis, alors dis_-_moi la vérité, explique_-_moi pourquoi tu m'évites.

_-_Lundi soir lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, ma cicatrice m'a brûlé et j'ai été aussitôt voir Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué que lorsque je ressentais des émotions comme celle que j'avais ce soir_-_là, Voldemort les percevait à travers le sang qu'il m'a volé. Et c'est en revenant de cette discussion, que j'ai réalisé que non seulement tu étais en danger à cause de ta prophétie mais aussi à cause de mon lien avec Voldemort. Si jamais il apprenait que nous sortons ensembles, ce que Drago ne manquera pas de faire, tu serais en danger.

_-_Mais je suis déjà en danger ! Ma famille soutient Dumbledore et tu ne te rappelles plus de la prophétie que mes parents t'ont fait lire ? Que nous sortions ensemble ou pas, tu devras me sauver !

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu et Ginny s'en aperçu.

_-_Je ne pensais pas devoir te le dire avant très très très longtemps mais vu ton attitude, tu me forces à te raconter la prophétie que j'ai lue dans le livre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny posa un doigt dessus pour l'empêcher de prendre la parole.

_-_Ça ne sera peut_-_être pas les termes exacts mais le sens y sera : Ma destiné, c'est toi.

_-_Comment ça ? dit Harry les lèvres toujours clos par le doigt de Ginny.

_-_Dans les grandes lignes, pour que la malédiction soit totalement rompu, il faut que j'aie des enfants… Des enfants de toi.

Ginny se tut et attendit qu'Harry réagisse, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques instants.

_-_Tu ne penses pas qu'on n'est pas un peu jeune pour parler d'avoir des enfants, fit Harry avec un petit rire gêné.

_-_Je sais mais c'est toi qui m'y as forcée par ton comportement.

_-_Ça veut dire qu'on est lié par la force du destin… non pas que cela me dérange… Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Ron le plus vite possible.

_-_Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, dit une voix dans leurs dos, je suis déjà au courant.

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent et découvrirent Ron ainsi qu'une Hermione penaude.

_-_J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le retenir, dit_-_elle.

_-_Depuis quand êtes vous là ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Depuis quand es_-_tu au courant ? fit Harry au même instant.

_-_Nous venons juste d'arriver, répondit Harry, et je suis au courant depuis lundi dernier. Je vous ai surpris alors que je descendais voir ce que faisait Harry. J'attendais de voir quand vous alliez me le dire mais j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pour ça que je me suis débrouillé pour vous laisser discuter seuls ce soir.

Hermione semblait ébahi par l'attitude de Ron tandis que Ginny se leva et l'embrassa.

_-_Tu es parfois un frère génial.

_-_Merci, répondit Ron en rougissant, je peux dire un mot à Harry avant que l'on retourne au château.

Harry s'éloigna avec Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Ron.

_-_Ce n'est rien mais je te préviens, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu l'as fait pleurer, mes frères et moi, nous te tombons dessus, enfin sur ce que restera de toi quand elle en aura fini avec toi.

_-_Ron, j'aime ta sœur et je ne ferais rien volontairement qui puisse la blesser, je risquerai ma vie pour elle.

_-_C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire, nous pouvons partir.

_-_Juste une chose, si tu pouvais ne pas le dire à ta famille avant que nous nous décidions à leur dire nous_-_mêmes, enfin surtout à ta mère.

Harry remonta main dans la main avec Ginny tout en devisant joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione. Peu lui importait qu'on le voie ainsi.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

les conséquences du couple Harry et Ginny sur leurs camarades

à la semaine prochaine


	8. chapitre 8

**Reviews**

_Alima_ c'est clair que j'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillière mais ce n'est peut etre pas la veritable prophétie. Je t'avais dit que Ron allait s'ameliorer mais bon il aura quelque rechute lol

_Vinvin_ merci beaucoup, on en apprendra plus sur la prophetie tout au long de l'histoire.

_Virg05_ merci beaucoup, pour Ron et Hermione , c est pas pour tout de suite, ils sont tellement plus touchant quand ils sont comme ça. Je sais que c est tres dur, de devoir tout recuperer mais ce qui m'a le plus fait chier, c etait que c etait la deuxieme fois en 3 semaines et que je venais juste d'effacer la disquette où tout était sauvegarder.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Dès le lendemain matin, toute l'école semblait être au courant.

Alors qu'Harry ressortait de la Grande Salle avec Ginny, ils croisèrent Cho Chant qui détailla Ginny de la tête aux pieds avant de lancer méprisante.

_-_Alors c'est par ça que tu m'as remplacé !

Sa remarque provoqua quelques ricanements de ceux qui l'entouraient.

_-_Quand je vois ta conduite, je suis heureux de ne plus sortir avec toi. Et puis Ginny a quelque chose que tu n'as pas, elle, au moins, a de l'esprit, répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Ginny.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Je pensais qu'Hermione t'avait déjà mise au courant, discrète comme elle est à propos de ma vie sentimentale, surtout avec toi. Lundi, juste avant que je ne te déclare ma_ flamme_, Cho a voulu s'excuser pour l'année dernière puis elle a voulu que nous ressortions ensemble, elle a commencé à me faire une scène quand je lui ai dit non. Elle m'a accusé de l'avoir déjà remplacer, ce qui n'était pas encore vrai à ce moment là, et je lui ai rétorqué qu'elle avait été encore plus rapide que moi à ce jeu et je suis parti en la laissant en plan.

Ginny éclata à son tour de rire.

_-_Je parie qu'Hermione a fait une remarque sur la sensibilité des garçons. En tout cas, moi, je trouve que tu as très bien réagit, fit Ginny en l'embrassant, mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Au match de Quidditch de Serdaigle, il faut que nous les ridiculisions, ça lui apprendra.

_-_Tu ne serais pas rancunière sur les bords ? la taquina Harry, en tout cas je préfère être avec toi que contre toi, puis lui murmurant à l'oreille, tout près de toi.

_-_Harry ! Pas ici, on nous regarde !

_-_Tant pis, il faut que j'aille en cours maintenant mais je te retrouve ce midi.

_-_Okay.

Quand Harry arriva en Botanique, la plupart des filles se turent dès qu'elles le virent et il sut qu'il était leur sujet de discussion. Dean Thomas vient le voir et demanda à lui parler en particulier.

_-_Tu sors avec Ginny depuis quand ?

_-_Tu as peur qu'elle t'ai fait cocu cet été ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est plutôt elle qui devrait te demander avec qui tu sortais cet été.

_-_Qui t'as dit ça ? Je ne l'ai pas trompée, je lançais des perches au cas où.

_-_Ecoute_-_moi Dean, je sors avec Ginny depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne t'a pas trompé.

_-_Mais elle m'a quitté à cause de toi. Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu passes la plupart de tes vacances avec elle. Tu as réussi à la monter contre moi …

_-_Excusez_-_moi d'interrompre une discussion aussi intéressante que la votre, fit le professeur Chourave, mais mon cours commence et il ne porte pas, malheureusement pour vos consœurs, sur qui a trompé l'autre. Si vous voulez bien entrer prestement, je vous en serais gré.

Dean lança un regard noir à Harry en entrant en cours.

Le reste du cours se passa normalement et lorsque à midi, Harry retrouva Ginny, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui faire part de la crise de jalousie de Dean mais Malfoy vint les voir.

_-_Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as piqué la copine de Sang de Bourbe de Thomas.

_-_Je ne lui ai pas piqué sa copine.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que dit Thomas. Enfin bon Potter, tu avais meilleur goût l'année dernière avec Chang, parce qu'une Weasley… dit Drago avec dégoût.

Le groupe de Serpentard que Malfoy traînait derrière lui ricanèrent.

_-_Si tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un de ton standing, il va falloir aller voir chez les Détraqueurs, répondit de façon cinglante Ginny.

La table des Gryffondors et ceux de Poufsouffle qui avaient entendu éclatèrent de rire tandis que Malfoy lui lançait un regard assassin.

_-_Je serais heureux quand je danserais sur ta tombe et celle de ta famille, Weasley.

_-_M. Malfoy, veuillez_-_vous excuser auprès de Miss Weasley, fit le professeur McClaggan qui était apparue à coté de lui.

Malfoy la regarda et fit une moue de dégoût mais ne s'excusa pas.

_-_Très bien, vous ne semblez pas enclin à être poli avec vos camarades, j'enlève donc quinze points à Serpentard et je vous inflige une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que vous veniez vous excuser sous mes yeux auprès de Miss Weasley.

Malfoy, horrifié à l'idée de s'excuser, s'éloigna avec sa cours de la table des Gryffondors qui était hilare tandis que McClaggan allait à la table des professeurs.

_-_Elle avait l'air aussi énervé que nous par l'insulte de Malfoy, dit Hermione.

_-_Peut_-_être mais en attendant, elle remonte dans mon estime, fit Ron.

_-_Malfoy va être occupé tous les soirs de l'année à ce que je comprends, dit Harry, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pourra s'entraîner avec son équipe au Quidditch que le samedi ou le dimanche.

_-_Il suffirait que l'information filtre malencontreusement jusqu'aux oreilles des capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'entraîner, ajouta Ron avec mesquinerie.

_-_Ah les garçons ! Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, fit Hermione.

_-_Tu sais Hermione, il y a des filles qui aiment aussi le Quidditch, dit Ginny.

_-_Excusez_-_moi de m'immiscer dans cette conversation qui je ne le doute pas est passionnante, dit Cho Chang, mais je voudrais signaler aux préfets Granger et Weasley que le professeur Dumbledore et les directeurs organisent une réunion ce soir. Vous êtes donc priés de vous présenter en salle des préfets à 19h.

Cho s'éloigna rapidement.

_-_Il faut que je lui parle sinon elle va nous rendre la vie impossible si elle se ligue avec Duke contre nous, dit Harry en se levant, Cho !

Celle ci se retourna et s'arrêta quand elle vit qui l'avait hélé.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

_-_Te parler, répondit Harry puis jetant un regard autour de lui et voyant qu'ils étaient fixés par nombre d'élèves, en privé.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

_-_Dépêche_-_toi, je suis pressée, fit Cho hargneuse.

_-_Tu vas continuer ce jeu encore longtemps ?

_-_Quel jeu ?

_-_Ecoute notre relation est finie si elle n'a jamais commencé. Je te trouvais très attirante mais tu ne venais vers moi que parce que j'étais la dernière personne qui est vu Cédric vivant.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis réellement attirée par toi.

_-_Maintenant peut_-_être mais pas l'année dernière et moi c'est l'année dernière que je voulais être avec toi. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose cet été.

_-_Ginny Weasley par exemple, cracha Cho.

_-_Ginny est une conséquence, pas une cause. J'ai perdu mon parrain au début de l'été et je me suis remis en question. Et oui, je me suis aperçu que je tenais à elle plus que comme une simple amie. Tu es très jolie, Cho, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ai jamais été fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un qui te comprendra mieux que moi.

_-_Je t'aime ! fit en pleure Cho.

_-_Tu es prête à ce que toi et ta famille soyez en danger de mort car tu penses bien que si tu penses bien que si nous sortions ensemble, les Mangemorts s'attaqueront à ta famille ? La famille de Ginny l'a accepté avant même que l'on sorte ensemble. Ne préfères_-_tu pas que nous soyons amis plutôt ? Si tu pouvais aussi laisser en paix Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

_-_Je dois y réfléchir, je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

_-_Je te remercie. Une dernière chose, Malfoy va être assez occuper tous les soirs pendant un bon moment donc si par hasard les autres équipes décidaient de réserver le terrain de Quidditch…

_-_J'ai compris, dit Cho avec un petit sourire.

Harry rejoignit ses amis.

_-_Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

_-_Relativement bien. Je pense qu'elle devrait vous laisser tranquille quelque temps.

_-_Tant mieux, dit Hermione, elle t'a dit pourquoi Dumbledore voulais voir tous les préfets ce soir ?

_-_Hermione, tu sembles bien oublieuse de la discussion que nous avons eue avec lui et le professeur McClaggan mardi soir, dit Ron, il va certainement les informer de la mise en place du club de duel ! dit Ron.

_-_Et toi, tu es trop optimiste, rétorqua Hermione, il nous a dits qu'il nous donnerai une réponse dans une dizaine de jour.

_-_Les voilà repartit dans une de leur désormais célèbres disputes, souffla Harry à Ginny.

_-_Ça m'arrange leur réunion, je t'aurai pour moi toute seule ce soir, lui répondit_-_elle, tu penses arriver à les supporter toute la journée.

_-_J'y arriverai parce que je sais qu'à la fin de la journée, je te retrouverais.

_-_Dites les amoureux, il faut qu'on aille en cours, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'en début de soirée, Ron et Hermione partirent à leur réunion, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord.

_-_Quand vous_-_ils arrêter de se chamailler ? dit Ginny serrée contre Harry.

_-_C'est leur manière de se dire qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.

_-_Comment feront_-_ils alors quand ils seront ensembles ?

Harry rit doucement.

_-_Si jamais ils s'avouent leurs sentiments et orgueilleux comme ils le sont l'un et l'autre, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En tout cas, ils se parleront toujours ainsi et c'est quand ils auront une autre manière qu'il faudra s'inquiéter.

_-_Tu ne voudrais que nous les aidions un peu ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

_-_Ils nous tueraient s'ils découvraient le poteau rose. De toute manière, aucun des deux ne me semblent prêts.

_-_Hermione est prête ! Je le sais.

_-_Non, elle ne l'est pas. S'elle l'était, elle ferait le premier pas mais elle a aussi peur que lui, peut_-_être même plus.

_-_Mais Hermione nous as aidés !

_-_Nous étions mûrs pour ça mais pas eux. Ginny, on les aidera mais plus tard.

Harry et Ginny restèrent sans rien dire dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où Ron et Hermione revinrent, bien énervés.

_-_Qu'avait à vous dire Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Il nous a répété les consignes que les préfets en chef nous avaient données dans le train, répondit Ron.

_-_Tu n'as rien écouté comme d'habitude ! Il y a apporté de subtiles modifications et qui renforcent la coopération inter_-_maisons ! fit Hermione.

_-_Comme ?

_-_Désormais les rondes seront inter_-_maisons, ce que je trouve très bien !

_-_Tu parles, c'est parce que tu tombes avec le bellâtre de septième année de Poufsouffle !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! réagit vivement Hermione.

_-_vous auriez vu le sourire quand ils ont prononcé son nom, Tony Stark, c'est ça ? J'ai bien cru que sa tête allait tomber par terre !

_-_Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas tombé avec celle que tu voulais !

_-_Je ne te le fais pas dire.

_-_On peut connaître le nom de cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Ça ne te regarde pas !

_-_Alors avec qui es_-_tu tombé ? fit Harry.

_-_Pansy Parkinson ! Enfin moi je ne risque pas de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.

_-_Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Hermione.

_-_A quoi bon discuter avec toi ! On a toujours tort, fit Ron en se levant, je vais me coucher plutôt que de me battre encore une fois contre toi.

_-_Je… Je n'ai pas toujours raison, bégaya Hermione mais Ron ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ginny.

_-_Vous pensez vous aussi que je suis aussi obstinée ?

_-_Obstiner n'est pas le mort, dit Harry, borner serait plus juste.

_-_Et il ne vaut mieux pas te contredire quand tu as arrêté ton avis sur un sujet, dit Ginny.

_-_Ah bon… Je ne croyais pas, marmonna t'elle en allant vers son dortoir.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que Ron dirait ça, fit Ginny.

_-_Avec Ron, plus rien ne m'étonne !

_-_Tu penses qu'il se tracasse encore avec sa prophétie ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_-_Le premier soir où on est s'est retrouvé dans la maison de Sirius, je lui ai fait avouer ce qui le tracassait.

_-_Et ?

_-_Il m'a révélé qu'elle était sa prophétie et il me semble que ça fait quelques jours qu'elle s'est réalisés, si je prends en compte toutes les prophéties que vous m'avez dites.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

_-_Il vous le dira lorsqu'il le voudra et puis tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets, lui comme toi et moi !

_-_Parce que tu as des secrets ? Même avec moi ?

_-_Tu me connais aussi bien que Ron et Hermione et même à eux, je ne leur dis pas tout !

_-_peut_-_être mais tu ne sors pas avec Ron ou Hermione que je sache et si jamais on doit avoir des enfants, on ne doit rien se cacher !

_-_Je sais mais pour le moment, je ne me sens pas prêt pour vous en parler.

Un silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

_-_Tu as entendu la prophétie au département des mystères, dit brusquement Ginny.

_-_Elle a été détruite sans que quiconque puisse l'entendre !

_-_Peu importe, tu l'as entendu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_-_Ginny…. Oui, je l'ai entendu. Dumbledore me l'a dite.

_-_Comment a_-_t_-_il pu la connaître ? Il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle a été détruite.

Harry lui raconta alors que Dumbledore était celui qui avait déposé la prophétie et il la lui récita. Ginny devint blanche.

_-_tu étais au courant depuis juin et tu ne nous l'as pas dit. Je…

_-_Je ne sentais pas capable. Sirius venait de mourir à cause de moi et Dumbledore m'apprend là dessus pourquoi Voldemort a voulu me tuer et le veut toujours. Un jour, l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre. Comment penses_-_tu que j'aurai du réagir ?

_-_Arrête Harry, je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu d'en parler mais nous sommes tes amis, nous aurions pu t'aider… Tu penses que Voldemort te tuera ?

_-_J'espère que non. Il ne veut que le pouvoir alors que moi…

_-_Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_-_J'ai envie de vieillir, de me marier, d'avoir des enfants… avec toi, dit_-_il timidement.

Ginny l'embrassa.

_-_Tu es certainement la personne que je connaisse mais n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Tu vas vivre, tu me sauveras de Voldemort en même temps que le monde… et là, tu me feras de grands et beaux enfants.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas changer de sujet ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu arrives à me faire rire même dans les moments graves.

_-_Mes frères y arrivent aussi !

_-_Peut_-_être mais ils ne sont pas aussi jolis que toi.

La salle s'était vidée, les laissant seuls mais ils ne s'en aperçurent que bien après que le dernier élève soit monté se coucher.

_-_On est les derniers à ce que je vois, fit Harry, on devrait monter nous aussi se coucher.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Nous pourrions…

_-_Je ne veux pas te quitter mais que diraient les autres ?

_-_Je veux juste dormir à coté de toi pas te voler ta vertu.

_-_Parce que tu penses être de taille pour ça, fit Harry avec un sourire polisson.

_-_Tu serais surpris de voir de quoi est capable une femme amoureuse, dit Ginny mystérieuse en montant l'escalier, mais puisque tu sembles en douter… Sur ce, bonne nuit, Harry.

_-_Bonne nuit, Ginny, répondit Harry interloqué par la réponse de son amie.

* * *

preview du prochain épisode: 

premiere séance du club de duel et derniere rencontre de l'A.D.


	9. chapitre 9

**Reviews**

_DABLJU_ je n'ai aucune pitié et tu devras attendre le mercredi matin pour avoir la suite, comme tout le monde ( question jeux de mots pourraves , j'ai connu pire, tu peux faire des progres lol)

_Vinvin_ il se peut que je "manges" des mots, vu que j'écris en pensant à la suite. dis moi où et je corrigerais si besion est mais il arrive aussi que je fasse des élipses. PTDR et tu as bon aux devinettes? t'inquiete, j'en oublie plein sur la version papier et je dois faire la même chose quand je tape mais vu que je connais l'histoire, c est moins grave pour moi.

_Alima_ lol, ça doit etre de famille quand on regarde. ça pourrait etre drole en effet mais avec le temperament de Ron et Hermione, ils auraient des problemes si ces derniers étaient au courant de leur manigances

_Virg05_ Bah non, c'est pas drole sinon. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, les faire attendre leur 75 ans pour qu'ils se déclarent et les faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque juste après tellement ils sont heureux PTDR.

* * *

S'il vous plait poster moi des reviews sinon je ronge les ongles, ce qui m'était pas arrivé depuis des années, et en ce moment , j'ai plus de main gauche tellement j'ai rongé... non je déconne, il me manque juste la premiere phalange de doigt de la main gauche.

**

* * *

**Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure pour faire ses devoirs et ainsi passer le reste du week_-_end avec Ginny et il l'a découvrit déjà au travail ayant eu apparemment la même idée que lui.

_-_Bonjour toi, dit_-_il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_-_Ah ! cria Ginny en sursautant, Harry, tu m'as fait une des frousses. Pourquoi es_-_tu déjà levé ?

_-_Pour faire tous mes devoirs et ainsi passer le reste du week_-_end avec toi ! Comme toi visiblement.

_-_Je ne travaille pas, répondit_-_elle gênée, j'écris une lettre à Maman.

_-_D'accord… Si tu pouvais éviter de lui parler de nous…

_-_Trop tard ! Elle est au courant depuis la semaine dernière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par d'autre, tu comprends ?

_-_Oui, Gin, mais ça m'étonne de ne pas avoir reçu de lettres de menaces de tes frères. Si ta mère est au courant, elle a du aussitôt les prévenir.

_-_Je lui ai demandé de garder le secret quelque temps.

Ron descendit à ce moment, bougon et il balaya du regard la salle.

_-_Bonjour Harry, Ginny! Je descends déjeuner, vous venez avec moi ?

_-_On pourrait attendre Hermione et y aller tous les quatre, proposa Ginny.

Ron paru peser le pour et le contre.

_-_Non, je vais descendre tout seul alors, dit_-_il en réponse.

Harry et Ginny virent Ron sortirent de la salle.

_-_Il n'apparemment pas digéré sa dispute avec Hermione, remarque Ginny.

_-_Peut_-_être mais passons, moi je me mets au travail pour pouvoir être tranquille avec ma belle après.

_-_Je crois alors que je vais faire comme toi, dit_-_elle en rougissant.

Ils se mirent ainsi à travailler et ce fut seulement quand Hermione se leva avec le visage de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit qu'il arrêtèrent.

_-_Hermione, dit Ginny en se précipitant vers elle, ce n'est quand même pas les idioties que t'a dites mon frère que tu es dans cet état ?

_-_Non, répondit_-_elle à la limite de l'audible puis un peu plus fort, où est_-_il d'ailleurs ?

_-_Il est parti déjeuner, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il y a déjà deux heures…

_-_Je sais que mon frère est un goinfre mais il devrait être remonter depuis longtemps.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle mais ne le trouvèrent pas.

_-_Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? demanda Harry.

_-_Si ! Quand je suis descendu, il y a vingt minutes, il était devant un bol de chocolat froid qui était froid et une tartine à peine entamée qu'il a brusquement laissé tomber avant de partir sans rien dire.

_-_Tu n'as pas vu par où il est partit ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Je l'ai vu prendre la direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, fit la voix éthérée de Luna Lovegood.

_-_Merci beaucoup Luna, dit Ginny.

Harry lança un regard intrigué vers Luna, comment pouvait_-_elle savoir de quoi ils discutaient, elle venait d'arriver, il en était sûr.

_-_Pourquoi Ron irait_-_il se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi ? dit Ginny, c'est le dernier endroit où j'irais le chercher.

_-_Peut_-_être parce qu'il a besoin d'être seul, dit Harry.

_-_Ron est plein de surprises. Un jour, on pense tout connaître de lui et le lendemain, je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, murmura Hermione plus pour elle que pour ses compagnons.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire. Arrivés devant les toilettes, Hermione frappa à la porte.

_-_Ron, tu es là ? J'entre, dit_-_elle.

A peine avait_-_elle poussé la porte que Mimi Geignarde la traversa en pleurs.

_-_Faites le sortir de chez moi, il a l'air tellement malheureux qu'il me donne le bourdon.

Harry évita de croiser le regard de Ginny car il savait que s'il le faisait, ils éclateraient de rire tous les deux.

_-_Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles toute seule, dit Harry, on vous attend ici.

_-_Merci Harry, dit_-_elle d'une toute petite voix, Ron, c'est moi, je suis seule.

_-_Laisse_-_moi tranquille ! Hermione, je veux être seul, cria Ron depuis une cabine des toilettes.

_-_Il faut qu'on parle Ron.

_-_Hermione, j'en ai marre que nous nous disputions sans arrêt pour rien.

_-_Moi aussi, ça m'ennuie mais je suis encore plus triste quand on ne se parle plus après.

_-_Je voudrais que…

_-_Oui ? fit_-_elle, la voix pleine d'espoirs, qu'est que tu veux ?

_-_Rien, je rêvais. Ecoute, on devrait essayer de se contrôler un peu.

_-_D'accord, dit Hermione déçu, on reste ami alors ?

_-_Pour la vie !

_-_Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se l'avouer, tu vois bien. Même si on est passé à deux doigts cette fois_-_ci, souffla Harry à Ginny quand Ron et Hermione moroses sortirent des toilettes.

Harry et Ginny passèrent le reste du week_-_end blottis près du feu tandis que Hermione et Ron faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu de dispute.

Le lundi matin, une note officielle était placardée sur le panneau d'affichage.

« _Suite à la demande de certains élèves et aussi à cause des événements récents, j'ai décidé en accord avec le professeur McClaggan, titulaire de la chaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les directeurs de maisons et le ministère, de l'ouverture d'un club de duel._

_La participation se fera sur la base du volontariat, toutefois nous demanderons aux élèves intéressés de s'inscrire auprès de leur directeur de maison avant vendredi de la semaine prochaine, veille de la séance préparatoire qui aura lieu à 14 h dans la Grande Salle._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

_-_Il ne nous nomme même pas, dit Ron.

_-_Ron ! commença Hermione avant de se radoucire, on dirait que veux en retirer de la gloire.

_-_Pas du tout, j'aurai apprécié qu'il rende à César ce qui appartient à César, c'est tout.

_-_Pas moi, dit Harry, certaines personnes à qui le club pourrait être utile, refuseraient de venir s'ils apprenaient que l'idée vient de nous.

_-_Malfoy va alors certainement dire que l'idée vient de lui, rétorqua Ron, et dans ce cas là, encore moins de monde viendra.

_-_Qu'il le fasse et même si toute l'école le croit refuse d'y aller, j'irai quand même.

_-_Moi aussi, firent en chœur Ginny et Hermione.

_-_Laissez tomber, je viendrais moi aussi mais je vous aurai prévenu, dit Ron d'un ton las.

Comme l'avait prédit Ron, Drago Malfoy essaya de s'attribuer le mérite de la création du club de duel, ce qui au début rebuta bons nombres d'élèves mais quand ils apprirent qu'Harry avait été un des premiers à s'inscrire malgré cela, eux aussi s'inscrirent en masse.

_-_Alors Potter, il paraît que tu t'es inscrit à MON club de duel, dit Malfoy lorsqu'il croisa Harry.

_-_Pour une fois que tu prétends avoir une excellente idée, rétorqua Harry à voix haute, je ne vais pas la rejeter parce qu'elle justement de toi, ce dont je suis absolument sûr du contraire.

_-_Tu sais, Potter, un jour tu viendras me supplier.

_-_Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas ! Je préfère nettement les filles.

_-_Il t'a fait une proposition à toi aussi ? demanda Ernie McMillan depuis sa table.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Drago et sa cour.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai Drago, tu dragues les mecs à droites à gauches comme un goujat ! dit Harry en faisant semblant de sangloter, je croyais que moi seul t'intéressait. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Drago lança un regard noir autour de lui avant de s'éloigner avec sa cour tandis que ceux qui entouraient Harry étaient hilares.

_-_Il devrait nous laisser tranquille un bon bout de temps comme ça, dit Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

_-_Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de se moquer de lui devant tant de monde, dit Hermione qui souriait vaguement, il va vouloir se venger publiquement.

_-_Hermione, ne dis pas ça, dit Ron qui reprenait son souffle, si jamais il revient lui chercher des ennuies, nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'il veut se faire pardonner.

Les rires reprirent de plus belles à l'idée de Ron, Harry remarqua que Hermione aurait bien voulu répliquer mais leur dispute et leur réconciliation devait être encore présente dans son esprit.

Toute l'école attendit avec impatience la première séance du club de duel et tous les professeurs conseillèrent d'y participer, la seule exception étant Rogue qui leur conseilla de consacrer plus de temps à leur devoir de potion.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les élèves découvrirent qu 'elle avait été vidée de toutes ses tables ne laissant que l'estrade où était habituellement la table des professeurs et où le professeur McClaggan les attendait.

_-_Bien, trêve de fioritures ! Je me suis servi de vos évaluations pour créer des groupes d'une trentaine d'élèves de différents niveaux et de maisons. Chaque groupe sera dirigé par deux ou trois élèves qui sont à mon sens les plus aptes. Je leur donnerai des instructions en début de séance, ils devront donc être présents dix minutes avant les autres et ils devront aussi me remettre une évaluation sur l'évolution de chacun de leur condisciple. Si certains de ceux que j'aurai nommés ne se sentent pas capable d'assumer une telle charge, qu'ils viennent me voir deux jours avant la première séance. J'afficherai les groupes en milieu de semaine et je tiens à ce que samedi prochain, nous commencions sans attendre, les groupes devront être former dès le début de la séance. J'allais oublier de préciser que le club de duel sera suspendu les week_-_ends où il y aura un match de Quidditch et lors des sorties à Pré au Lard. Pour cette séance, vous allez vous entraîner par à lancer les sortilèges de bases que sont ceux de Stupéfixtion, dit le professeur McClaggan en faisant apparaître des coussins.

Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry.

_-_Je pensais plutôt m'entraîner avec Ron, dit_-_il avec un ton pince sans rire, mais je vais le faire avec toi si tu veux.

_-_Vous vous moquez de moi M. Potter ? Je vais vous laisser alors vous entraîner avec mon frère et j'irai donc avec Hermione.

Ginny prit Hermione par le bras et s'éloigna de Ron et Harry non sans lui lancer un clin d'œil.

_-_Je vous envie. Vous entendez si bien, dit Ron envieux.

_-_Si tu faisais un effort, ça pourrait fonctionner entre toi et Hermione.

_-_Lâche l'affaire Harry, il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'on sorte un jour ensemble.

Harry voulut répondre mais le professeur McClaggan arriva à leur hauteur.

_-_Weasley, Potter veuillez_-_vous mettre au travail comme vos camarades, dit_-_elle sèchement

Ron lança son sort de Stupéfixtion sur Harry et celui ci tomba à la renverse sur une pile de coussin.

_-Finite Incantatem_, lança le professeur McClaggan à Harry, vous semblez maîtriser ce sort M.Weasley. A votre tout Potter !

Harry lança à son tour le sort sur Ron.

_-_Vous maîtrisez vous_-_aussi parfaitement ce sort, mieux que la plupart de vos camarades en tout cas. Quand vous êtes-vous entraînés ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Disons que des cours officieux de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient organisés, répondit prudemment Harry, et qu'un certain nombre d'élèves y ont assisté.

_-_Cela explique la différence d'habileté que j'ai pu noter entre les élèves. Potter si vous pouviez me faire une liste des élèves présents pour demain midi, ça m'aiderai à équilibrer les groupes.

_-_Euh…Je vais essayer professeur, répondit Harry.

_-_De plus pourriez_-_vous me donner le nom du professeur qui supervisait ce cour ?

_-_Ce n'était pas un professeur qui nous entraînait, dit Harry mal à l'aise.

_-_Si ce n'était pas un professeur, qui était ce alors ?

_-_Moi, professeur, fit Harry complètement gêné.

_-_Vous ? Bien, bien, passez me voir à mon bureau quand tout ceci sera fini !

_-_D'accord professeur.

Elle s'éloigna laissant Harry et Ron perplexes.

_-_Tu n'aurais peut_-_être pas du lui dire, dit Ron.

_-_Peut_-_être… répondit Harry, mais c'est trop tard En attendant, il faut réunir les membres de l'A.D. au plutôt. Je vais prévenir Hermione et Ginny ! Toi, tu essayes de prévenir le maximum de personnes, rendez_-_vous demain matin à 10h à la Salle sur Demande.

_-_Okay, fit Ron en s'éloignant.

_-_Et surtout soit discret, compris ?

_-_Franchement Harry, tu me connais !

Harry s'approcha de ses amies et leur fit signe qu'il voulait leur parler.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ginny, déjà fatigué de t'entraîner avec mon frère ?

Harry leur raconta sa discussion avec le professeur McClaggan.

_-_Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, dit Hermione, que fait Ron ?

_-_Je lui ai demandé de réunir le maximum de monde et je venais vous demander d'en faire autant. Plus vite tout le monde sera au courant, mieux ça sera. Je vais y aller de mon coté !

_-_Harry, il vaut mieux faire par groupe de deux, dit Ginny, ça sera plus discret ainsi.

_-_Ginny n'a pas tort sur ce point, je vais rejoindre Ron, dit Hermione.

Hermione s'éloigna en direction de Ron qui discutait avec Dean et Seamus.

_-_tu es certaine que c'est pour cette raison que tu as dit ça ? interrogea Harry goguenard, ou tu voulais rester avec moi ?

_-_A ton avis ? répondit Ginny en souriant.

Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent des groupes qui contenaient un membre de l'A.D. tout en lançant de temps à autre les sorts demandés. Ils arrivèrent devant le groupe de Marietta et Cho.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny, on les prévient ou pas ?

_-_McClaggan m'a demandé la liste des personnes présentes à « mon cours », dit Harry, il vaut mieux les prévenir… laisse_-_moi faire.

Il s'approcha Cho.

_-_Cho, je pourrai te parler une seconde ?

Cho s'approcha tandis que Marietta lui lançait un regard noir.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_-_Réunion de l'A.D. demain matin 10 h au même endroit que l'année dernière.

_-_Pour quelle raison ? demanda Cho inquiète.

_-_Je vous expliquerai tout demain et… dis le à Marietta mais si elle ne veut pas venir… et bien tant pis.

Harry repartit en direction de Ginny sans attendre la réponse de Cho.

_-_Elles viennent ? le questionna Ginny.

_-_Je l'ignore, elles sont au courant. A elles de décider de ce qu'elles vont faire.

A ce moment là, le professeur McClaggan annonça la fin de la séance et aussitôt les membres de l'A.D. entourèrent Harry et se mirent tous à l'interroger en même temps.

_-_Pas aujourd'hui, je vous répondrais…

Malfoy passa à leur hauteur et semblait écouter ce qu'ils disaient avec attention.

_-_…demain, à l'endroit et l'heure prévue, poursuivi Harry, il y a des fouines bondissantes qui pourraient venir nous déranger et de plus j'ai un rendez_-_vous maintenant.

Malfoy ayant saisi l'allusion s'éloigna avec sa cour.

_-_Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer demain.

Harry partit en courant vers le bureau du professeur McClaggan, celle ci l'y attendait déjà.

_-_Vous avez été bien long, Potter !

_-_Je discutais avec des amis, professeur.

_-_Trêves de balivernes, pourquoi avez vous entraîné vos camarades l'année dernière ?

_-_Le professeur Ombrage ne nous enseignait que la théorie l'année dernière et j'ai estimé qu'il nous fallait nous entraîner si jamais Voldemort nous attaquait. J'ai donc réuni quelques personnes qui semblaient partager mes idées et nous nous sommes entraînées.

_-_Est_-_ce que le professeur Ombrage était au courant ? Ou le professeur Dumbledore ?

_-_Le professeur Ombrage était contre tout apprentissage pratique et nous faisions ça en totale violation avec les décrets qu'elle faisait passer. Quant au professeur Dumbledore, il me semble qu'il était au courant.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce vous qui dirigiez ce cour ? Il devait bien y avoir des élèves plus âgés que vous !

_-_Ils ont estimé que j'étais la personne la plus apte étant donner mon « expérience ».

Ce dernier mot laissa un goût aigre dans la bouche d'Harry.

_-_Bien, pouvez_-_vous me donner le nom des participants encore présents dans l'école ?

_-_Là maintenant tout de suite ? Non, je pourrais vous donner que trois ou quatre noms, il me faut un peu de temps pour me souvenir de tout le monde.

Le professeur McClaggan soupira de mécontentement.

_-_Très bien, apportez_-_moi là demain midi sans faute et indiquez_-_moi aussi le niveau de chacun.

_-_D'accord professeur, dit Harry en sortant du bureau.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

_-_Alors comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec McClaggan, lui demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à coté de Ginny.

_-_Laisse_-_lui un peu de temps quand même Hermione, lui dit Ron, il a le droit de manger, il est aussi crevé que nous.

_-_Arrête Ron ! Je vais lui répondre… dit Harry sentant venir une nouvelle dispute entre eux deux.

Il leur raconta alors sa discussion.

_-_Comment se fait_-_il que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui ai rien dit ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Il ne lui fait probablement pas confiance, dit Ron, il pense peut_-_être que c'est une espionne de Voldemort.

_-_Réfléchis une seconde Ron. Dumbledore a du faire une enquête poussée sur chacun des candidats qui se sont présentés pour le poste.

Ron voulut répondre mais Ginny lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et lui fit signe de se taire.

_-_Dumbledore n'a peut_-_être pas jugé utile de la prévenir d'un tel manquement au règlement en vigueur à l'époque que pouvait être l'AD., dit Harry.

_-_Peut_-_être Harry, dit perplexe Hermione.

_-_Harry, pourquoi as_-_tu endossé la responsabilité de l'A.D. ? remarqua Ginny, tu as bien dit que l'idée venait de toi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tout soit de ma faute si McClaggan n'appréciait pas.

_-_Mais Harry, l'idée venait d'Hermione et moi, dit Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard.

_-_Si jamais tu es puni, poursuivi_-_t_-_il, nous irons voir le professeur McClaggan et nous lui dirons la vérité, n'est ce pas Hermione ?

_-_Euh… oui, bien sûr, dit_-_elle troublée.

_-_A moins bien entendu qu'il ne veuille récupérer toute la gloire pour lui, dit Ginny pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_-_Outch ! fit Harry en entrant dans son jeu, tu m'as percé à jour. J'estimais que ma renommée n'était pas encore assez importante comme ça.

_-_Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça, dit Hermione qui semblait partagé entre l'amusement et le sérieux.

Harry, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry partit préparer la Salle sur Demande avec l'aide de Ginny, laissant Ron et Hermione se chamailler encore une fois.

_-_Il faut penser très fort à ce qu'on désire avant d'ouvrir la porte, lui expliqua_-_t_-_il.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils découvrirent un immense sofa et des tentures tendues aux murs.

_-_Je suis certain de ne pas avoir penser à cette décoration, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ginny, et je ne pense pas que tout le monde apprécie.

_-_Je me suis laissé emporter.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, cela nous sera peut_-_être utile pour une prochaine fois, fit espiègle Harry.

Ginny rougit.

_-_Il vaut mieux que l'on referme la porte. Si jamais Ron voyait ça, il pourrait se faire des idées, fit_-_elle en souriant.

_-_Tu as raison mais cette fois, tu ne penses qu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et rien qu'à ça !

Harry referma la porte et la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

_-_Ça me semble parfait, dit Harry en inspectant la salle.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûre, dit Ginny d'une voix amusée.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Je n'ai pas souvenance qu'un tableau de moi était présent l'année dernière… surtout dans cette tenue.

_-_Oups, aide_-_moi à l'enlever et à la mettre dans le placard.

_-_Quel placard ?

_-_Celui qui est derrière toi ! Et puis c'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas me mettre de telles idées en tête.

Ils finissaient tout juste de bouger le tableau lorsque Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle.

_-_Que faisiez_-_vous ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.

_-_On regardait ce qu'il avait dans le placard, répondit Ginny.

_-_vous n'étiez pas plutôt en train de vous embrasser ?

_-_Ron ! Je ne vais pas me cacher pour embrasser ma petite amie, dit Harry.

_-_Hum ! fit Hermione faisant ainsi sursauter les garçons et Ginny, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous cessiez de vous donner en spectacle, nos invités sont arrivés.

A la porte, un certain nombre de leurs camarades les observaient, mettant très mal à l'aise Harry, Ron et Ginny. Harry fut celui qui reprit le plus vite contenance en lui.

_-_Entrez vite, je ne voudrais pas que des personnes extérieures à l'A.D. ne viennent. Bon, tout le monde est là ?

Tout le monde regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne.

_-_Marietta n'est pas venue, dit Cho, elle prétend ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'est l'A.D..

_-_Bien, nous nous passerons alors de sa présence. Que celui qui est le plus prêt de la porte la verrouille ! Vous vous demandez certainement tous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir aussi rapidement, surtout après les évènements de la dernière séance, dit Harry, mais hier, le professeur McClaggan a remarqué que certains avaient un niveau nettement supérieur aux autres et elle m'a interrogé là dessus…

_-_Tu lui as donné nos noms ! l'interrompit Zacharias Smith.

_-_Tais_-_toi un peu Smith, dit Ron hargneux, il va tout vous dire.

_-_Merci Ron, repris Harry, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, le professeur McClaggan m'a demandé pourquoi nous avions un niveau supérieur aux autres et j'ai du lui expliquer pour l'A.D….

_-_J'avais raison, cria Zacharias, tu lui as donné nos noms.

_-_Non, Smith, pas encore, fit Harry en haussant le ton, je dois lui donner la liste des membres ce midi, mais j'ai estimé que je devais vous prévenir auparavant.

_-_Je refuse que tu lui donnes mon nom, dit Smith.

_-_Je pense que tout le monde aura compris, fit Neville avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, mais on ne te demande pas ton avis. Harry aurait très bien pu donner la liste à McClaggan sans rien nous en dire.

_-_Merci Neville, dit Harry, vous avez peut_-_être des questions… à part pour me dire que vous ne voulez pas voir votre nom sur la liste, c est non négociable.

_-_Que penses_-_tu qu'elle va faire de cette liste ? demanda Ernie McMillan.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle veut juste équilibrer les groupes.

_-_A priori nous n'avons aucune raison de ne pas croire ce que le professeur McClaggan lui a dit, fit Hermione, de toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions dire de plus. Il est grand temps que chacun regagne sa salle commune.

Les derniers à repartir furent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

_-_Dites, il n'y avait pas un tableau à cet endroit quand vous êtes arrivés ? fit Hermione en observant la pièce.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

_-_Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry.

_-_Pourquoi demandes_-_tu ça ? questionna Ron, tu ne penses pas qu'ils se sont amusés à cacher un tableau dans le placard. Ça serait vraiment stupide.

_-_Harry, il faudrait peut_-_être que tu ailles déposer la liste au bureau de McClaggan, dit Ginny du ton de celle qui désire s'éloigner, je vais t'accompagner.

_-_Okay, fit Harry puis à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione, on se rejoint pour déjeuner.

Mais ceux_-_ci ne les entendirent pas, ils étaient déjà repartis sur une nouvelle dispute ou alors ils prolongeaient une ancienne.

_-_Tu compte y aller par quel chemin ? Parce qu'il ne faut que cinq minute pour y aller et nous avons plus d'une heure devant nous, dit Ginny amusée.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Preview du prochain épisode 

Début officiel du Club de Duel et rencontre dans les couloirs avec Rogue


	10. chapitre 10

**Reviews**

_Eiliss_ merci beaucoup, j'essaie de garder une qualité constante mais ce n'est pas évident.

_Loyalbus _Okay, j'arrete de manger mes mains, je vais m'attaquer plutot à mes pieds, je suis encore assez souples pour ça.Ah non tu m'as jamais dit que tu l'aimais bien.

_Virg05_ je continue encore et encore.

_Allima_ Enfin tu as ris pendant tout le chapitre si je comprend bien. Clair qu'ils ne sont pas passé loin mais quand vont-ils s'en rendre compte lol

_Vinvin_ C'est plus normal que je mange mes mots sur_ le Livre des Prophéties_ que sur les autres, il y a plus d'élements en actions mais j'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé de passage où je mangeais mes mots, si tu pouvais m'envoyer par mails les passages où tu crois que je les manges, ça m'aiderait.

* * *

Chapitre 10

_-_Je suis encore avec Pansy Parkinson, dit désespéré Ron le soir de l'affichage des groupes, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas par hasard.

_-_Mais bien sûr Ron, quelqu'un complote dans l'école contre toi, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-_De quoi tu te plains ? Tu tombes encore sur ton bellâtre et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre. Enfin c'est normal quand ça t'arrange, rien n'est bizarre.

_-_Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau !

_-_Mais je vais te croire, dit Ron avec sarcasme.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_Rien, je ne suis qu'un mec stupide après tout !

Harry et Ginny observaient la scène depuis un divan.

_-_Ça ne s'améliore pas, fit Ginny.

_-_Au contraire !

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Je les fréquente depuis six ans et en général s'ils se disputent de cette manière, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas réellement en fâchés, on peut même dire qu'ils s'amusent. Rappelles_-_toi lorsque Ron a perdu Croutard, ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant des semaines. Là, ils sont plus proches de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent que jamais.

_-_Si tu le dis ! Sinon il y a qui dans ton groupe ?

_-_Dennis Crivey et Mark Evans parmi les Gryffondors que je connaisse et Goyle pour les Serpentards, les autres, je les connais de vue. En plus j'ai été nommé comme étant l'un des responsables de mon groupe. Et toi, tu es avec qui ?

_-_Je suis tombé dans le pire groupe, pire encore que celui de Ron, je suis avec Malfoy. Enfin encore heureux qu'il ne le dirige pas.

_-_Oh ma chérie, je te plains… Si jamais il s'avise de t'ennuyer, j'irais m'occuper de lui.

_-_Harry, je t'interdis de faire ça ! S'il m'ennuie, je me défendrais moi_-_même ! Et à la rigueur, j'accepterai que tu me prennes dans tes bras après pour me réconforter.

_-_Je ne pourrais faire ça que s'il t'a embêté ? Je vais lui demander de le faire tout le temps alors ! dit Harry d'un ton taquin.

_-_Bien sûr que non, tu as à le droit de le faire n'importe quand mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as vu Malfoy à mon sujet, je me venge d'abord sur toi avant d'aller m'occuper de lui.

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny.

_-_Vous allez arrêter ça ! fit Dean, il y a des hôtels pour ça !

_-_Tu as des adresses à nous donner, fit Harry.

_-_J'en connais deux ou trois…

_-_Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui donner, rugit Ron tout glissant un regard vers sa sœur, et j'aimerai connaître « l'adresse » de ces hôtels ainsi que les noms des personnes à qui tu as les as transmis.

_-_Mais… fit Dean.

_-_Tu préférais peut_-_être que j'aille en parler au professeur McGonnagal. Je suis certain qu'elle serait ravie d'apprendre que ces élèves détournent l'utilisation première de pièces de l'école.

_-_D'accord, je vais tout te dire mais si on pouvait aller faire ça ailleurs, tu comprends…

_-_Okay, fit Ron en sortant de la salle commune, suis_-_moi alors.

_-_Tu les connais, toi, les fameuses pièces de Dean, demanda Harry à Ginny.

_-_Peut_-_être… répondit_-_elle en rougissant, mais je ne les ai jamais utilisés.

_-_Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Si d'autres avaient remarqué ta beauté avant moi et bien tant mieux pour eux.

_-_Tu es bien plus magnanime que moi avec tes ex.

_-_Mon ex, tu veux dire. Mais j'ai l'impression que la jalousie est de famille…

_-_De toute manière, elle ne sera jamais aussi jalouse que son frère, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté d'eux.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard amuse.

_-_Où est_-_il d'ailleurs ? poursuivit_-_elle.

_-_Tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, dit Ginny.

_-_Pas plus qu'elle ne peut vivre avec lui, compléta Harry.

Hermione les regarda ébahie.

_-_Vous me faites peur, l'un commence une phrase et l'autre la finit.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_-_En attendant, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Où est Ron ?

_-_Il joue son rôle de préfet avec Dean, répondit Harry.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'a fait Dean pour mériter ça ?

_-_Une mauvaise blague qui s'est retourné contre lui, répondit Ginny avec précaution.

_-_Et quelle blague ?

_-_Si tu veux le savoir demande_-_le à ton homologue masculin, dit Harry.

_-_C'est ce que je vais faire, dit Hermione en se levant.

_-_Tu es certain que Ron l'a invité au bal ? demanda Ginny, parce qu'elle refuse de me répondre lorsque je lui demande.

_-_Lui non plus ne dit rien là dessus.

Harry se présenta comme prévu devant McClaggan avec Ron, Hermione, Katie et Neville qui avaient été nommé à leur grandes surprise coresponsable d'un groupe. Ils découvrirent que la plupart des membres de l'A.D. avaient été nommée eux aussi responsable.

_-_Bien, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure. Pour cette séance, je vous demanderais de vous entraîner aux différents sortilèges de protection et d'entrave. Occupez_-_vous principalement des élèves de premières, secondes et troisièmes années qui n'ont pas eu pour le moment beaucoup d'occasion de s'entraîner à de tels sorts. Quant aux rapports, je vous demanderais exceptionnellement de me les remettre pour lundi soir au plus tard. Si l'un de vous me le rend le lendemain, ça sera une retenue pour son groupe. Vos camarades ne vont plus tarder à arriver, allez_-_vous poster de façon à ce que les groupes se forment rapidement. Lorsque cela sera le cas, vous attendrez mon coup de sifflet pour commencer.

Tout le monde se dispersa.

_-_Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a très peu de Serpentard parmi les chefs de groupes, souffla Ron à Harry et Hermione.

Tous les deux regardèrent leurs camarades.

_-_Je n'avais pas fait gaffe, dit Hermione.

_-_Peut_-_être que le professeur McClaggan a pris ceux qu'elle estimait être les plus diplomates, proposa Harry.

_-_A moins bien sûr qu'elle ai eu peur que l'on voit leur véritable niveau, dit Ron, elle les entraîne peu_-_être en secret aux sortilèges interdits.

_-_Ça me paraît peu probable, rétorqua Hermione, elle ne veut pas qu'ils effraient les autres en leur prophétisant les pires sévices s'ils n'obéissent pas à leurs ordres.

_-_Tais_-_toi don et rejoins ton bellâtre, fit Ron, il piaffe d'impatience de te voir.

Hermione voulut répondre mais l'arrivé du professeur McClaggan l'en empêcha.

_-_Vous attendez quoi pour rejoindre votre groupe !

Ils se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers quelques secondes avant que les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrent et que ne s'engouffre le reste de l'école. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement, la plupart des élèves ayant repéré leurs responsables de groupes depuis l'affichage.

_-_Je pense que vous savez tous qui je suis, dit Harry en prenant la parole, je vais donc laisser le soin à me collègue de se présenter.

Une jolie blonde à l'allure conquérante s'avança

_-_Merci, Harry, Je me nomme Diana Prince et je suis en septième année chez Poufsouffle. Je vais vous demander de vous présenter individuellement en indiquant votre nom, maison et année.

Chacun des élèves se présenta sauf les Serpentards qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Goyle et qui refusaient de se présenter.

_-_Goyle, si tu pouvais donner l'exemple, fit Harry.

Pour seule réponse, celui ci banda ses muscles et pris un air menaçant et les autres Serpentards continuèrent à faire bloc autour de lui.

_-_Je vais donc me faire une joie d'aller prévenir le professeur McClaggan de cela et je pense que Malfoy et son grand patron seront ravis d'apprendre que tu as perdu une occasion unique de m'espionner et de leur rapporter ainsi mon niveau.

Goyle fronça les sourcils, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

_-_Je me nomme Vincent Goyle et je suis en sixième année chez Serpentard, dit_-_il en estimant qu'il aurait plus à y gagner.

Les autres Serpentards firent de même avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

_-_Parfait, fit Diana, le professeur McClaggan nous a demandés de vous entraîner aujourd'hui aux sortilèges d'entraves et de protections. Si certains ne les maîtrisent pas ou peu qu'ils viennent se mettre à ma droite.

La plupart des premières et secondes années ainsi que quelques troisièmes années se mirent à l'endroit indiqué.

_-_Bon, Harry, je te les laisse… fit Diana.

Harry sursauta en entendant Diana lui parler, il était occuper à regarder Ginny qui s'entraînait à lancer des sortilèges d'entraves sur Malfoy.

_-_…On m'a dit que tu es un excellent professeur.

_-_Ah ? Je ne crois pas.

_-_Ne sois pas si modeste ! Allez, vas_-_y, ils t'attendent.

Harry se tourna vers le groupe que Diana lui avait attribué et leur adressa un faible sourire.

_-_On peut dire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut, leur dit_-_il.

Mark Evans lui répondit par un franc sourire, les autres sourirent faiblement et les Serpentards paraissaient hésité entre hostilité et indifférence.

_-_Certains d'entre_-_vous savent peut_-_être comment on lance un sortilège d'entrave ? fit Harry à l'adresse des deux ou trois premières années présents.

L'un d'eux proposa timidement une réponse, tout le monde l'écoutant attentivement.

_-_C'est presque ça, répondit Harry qui leur donna alors la bonne réponse, essaye le sur moi.

_-_Mais…, fit le jeune garçon.

_-_N'ai pas peur, j'ai subi bien pire qu'un sortilège d'entrave.

Le jeune garçon lui lança le sortilège, Harry parti alors en arrière mais il réussit à amortir sa chute.

_-_Ce n'est pas mal, dit Harry en se relevant, mais ça manque de puissance, faites le même geste que lui d'abord sans baguette.

Harry les regarda faire tout en leur donnant des conseils.

_-_Bon, vous êtes un nombre pair, ce qui est parfaits, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous lancer ce sortilège à tour de rôle.

Ils se mirent à l'œuvre, Harry les observa quelques minutes et alla voir Diana.

_-_Comment se débrouillent_-_ils ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Bien dans l'ensemble mais les Serpentards se montrent retissant à chaque fois que je leur propose un nouvel exercice.

_-_Même chose de mon coté mais vu leur jeune âge, c'est moins prononcé.

_-_On l'indiquera dans le rapport que l'on doit fournir au professeur McClaggan. Tu es libre demain après midi, dit Diana enjôleuse.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Tu es franche et directe toi au moins, mais pour te répondre entre le Quidditch, ça et… ma copine, j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard. A la limite demain matin, je devrais pouvoir me libérer pour l'écrire avec toi.

_-_Okay, on dit 10 h à la bibliothèque fit Diana d'un ton brusque, il faut que je retourne m'occuper des autres et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Harry retourna observer son demi_-_groupe non sans lancer de temps à autres des regards intrigués vers Diana.

_-_On va changer un peu d'exercice, fit_-_il à l'adresse des ses élèves, je vais vous montrer comment réaliser le sortilège du bouclier.

Une faible lueur bleuté partant de l'extrémité de sa baguette et l'enveloppant apparu.

_-_Vous avez compris ? Vous vous entraînez d'abord à le réaliser sans être agressé et après vous recommencerez à vous lancer des sortilèges d'entraves sauf que vous protégerez avec un bouclier.

La plupart e révélèrent rapidement capable de réagir assez rapidement pour réaliser un bouclier mais Harry avait le sentiment que ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas le faisaient exprès pour qu'ils s'occupent, garçons ou filles.

A la fin de la séance, Harry rejoignit Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

_-_Alors ton groupe est comment ? lui demanda Ron.

_-_Pas mal dans l'ensemble, répondit_-_il, même si on a eu des problèmes au début avec certains.

_-_Les Serpentards, dit Hermione soucieuse, moi aussi.

_-_De toute manière, je me suis principalement occupé des premières et secondes années, Diana m'a collé avec eux.

_-_Diana ? firent Ron et Ginny.

Le premier disait son nom de façon intéressé tandis que la seconde était inquiète.

_-_L'autre responsable de mon groupe, Diana Prince, elle est en septième année chez Poufsouffle.

_-_Ah, je vois qui c'est, dit Ron rêveur.

Hermione renifla, releva la tête et se mit à marcher plus vite.

_-_Pourquoi elle part si vite ? fit Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas, fit Harry amusé, va lui demander.

_-_Non, j'attendrais qu'elle vienne me le dire à chaque fois, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas.

_-_Si tu ne disais pas des bêtises grandes comme toi, elle ne réagirait peut_-_être pas comme ça, dit Ginny.

Ron s'éloigna en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

_-_J'ai vu une très jolie fille pendant la séance, dit Harry.

_-_Ta Diana Prince certainement, répondit Ginny hargneuse.

_-_Pas du tout, Diana est beaucoup moins jolie que celle que j'ai vue…

Ginny voulut partir mais Harry la retint.

_-_Quand je l'ai remarqué, elle lançait un sort à un affreux petit blondinet.

Ginny sembla comprendre alors de qui Harry parlait.

_-_Espèce d'idiot, fit_-_elle en riant.

Harry regarda autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas un préfet ou un professeur et embrassa Ginny.

_-_Tu sais très bien que je n'aie d'yeux que pour toi. Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'être jalouse.

_-_Je ne suis pas jalouse, se défendit_-_elle ? Je me méfie simplement des filles comme cette Diana Prince ! Elle est de genre à draguer les mecs déjà prie.

_-_Ça pourrait peut_-_être marcher avec moi si je ne tenais pas énormément à une magnifique jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de l'embrasser.

_-_Malfoy ne t'a pas trop fait de misère ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je crois qu'il se souvient encore de mon sortilège de Chauve_-_Furie car il y allait mollo même s'il faisait tout pour me mettre hors de moi mais avoir six frères aînés apprends la patience. Ne parlons plus de cette fouine, je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'appétit.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de monter dans la tour pour y voir Ron et Hermione se dire leurs gentillesses habituelles et dehors, il pleut.

_-_On pourrait tout simplement se promener dans le château et y découvrir de nouvelles pièces.

_-_Dommage que je n'aie pas pris la carte du Maraudeur.

_-_En quoi cette carte aurait_-_elle pu nous être utile ?

_-_Disons qu'elle nous aurait permis de visiter le château sans risquer de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes.

_-_Hein ! Et comment as_-_tu pu obtenir cette carte ?

_-_On va dire qu'elle est revenue dans la famille grâce à l'aide de Fred et George.

Devant l'air ahuri de Ginny, Harry se décida à lui raconter l'histoire de la carte.

_-_Mais c'est génial ! Tu me la prêteras ?

_-_Pour que tu saches avec qui je te trompe ? Il en est hors de question et puis comment je saurais le nom des mes rivaux.

Ginny feignit le dépit mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

_-_Cela dit, il se pourrait que je te la laisse quand je ne serais plus là, dit sombrement Harry.

Ginny vit tout de suite ce que sous_-_entendait Harry.

_-_Tu penses mourir et nous laisser seuls nous battre contre Voldemort. Si tu fais ça… Si tu le penses, qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi alors ? Tu prends du bon temps et partir sans un regard pour ceux que tu laisses ! dit Ginny qui essayait de retenir ses larmes, si tu veux tirer un coup va donc voir Diana Prince, elle sera ravie de t'y aider.

Ginny partit en pleurant, Harry, lui aussi en pleur, la rattrapa et se mit à la serrer entre ses bras.

_-_Non, Ginny, je ne veux pas vous laisser… mais c'est juste que par moment, savoir que l'avenir du monde magique repose sur mes épaules me fait peur et dans ces périodes là, j'ai envie de tout plaquer.

_-_Parce que tu crois être le seul ? Le sort de ma famille repose sur moi ! J'ai peu que tu ne sois avec moi que parce que tu as pitié de moi et de ma famille, que demain tu réalises que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu préfères être avec Cho ou Diana.

_-_Ginny, je t'aime ! Si je pouvais te le prouver tout de suite, je le ferais. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais penser tout ça. La prochaine fois que tu le ressens, viens me le dire, j'essaierai de te démontrer le contraire.

_-_Et réciproquement ! fit Ginny en essuyant ses larmes.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Quand tu as envie de tout plaquer, viens me le dire et je te monterais tout ce que tu louperas en partant.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire.

_-_Dis Harry, je crois que l'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute.

_-_Tu as raison. J'espère que l'on n'en aura pas trop souvent sinon on risque de faire concurrence à Ron et Hermione. Toutefois je pense que celle ci nous a été bien utile. Ginny, promets_-_moi que si un jour tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas entre nous, tu viendras me le dire… et j'en ferais autant. Tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus, si je devais te perdre, je ne m'en remettrais jamais surtout si tu partais à cause de moi.

_-_Harry, je te le promets. J'ai eu beaucoup trop de mal à ce que tu me regardes autrement que comme une petite fille pour te quitte un jour…

_-_Merci.

_-_… sauf si tu me trompes avec Pansy Parkinson. Ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

_-_Aaah ! Je te perds déjà ! fit Harry en souriant.

_-_Monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, fit Ginny en éclatant de rire et elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry se mit à la suivre et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il quitta Ginny pour rejoindre Diana afin de réaliser leur rapport, il eut une idée.

_-_Si tu venais avec moi, je te présenterai Diana. Tu verras que tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle.

Elle se leva comme si elle n'attendait que cette proposition.

_-_Je serais ravie de la rencontrer.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé fit froid dans le dos à ceux qui l'avaient entendue et Harry regretta aussitôt de l'avoir proposer mais le mal était fait. Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, l'expression qu'afficha Diana au moment où elle aperçue Ginny confirma à Harry que c'était réellement une mauvaise idée.

_-_Diana, je te présente Ginny… commença Harry.

_-_Je sais qui elle est, l'interrompit Diana.

_-_D'accord… Ginny, voici Diana, l'autre responsable de mon groupe, repris Harry.

_-_Bonjour Diana, enchantée de te rencontrer, fit plus diplomate Ginny mais dont le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

_-_Bien sûr… Harry, on se met au travail rapidement, je ne veux pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire. J'espère que ton… amie ne va pas trop nous retarder.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Ne 'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de rester près de toi plus de temps que nécessaire. Harry, je vais un peu plus loin travailler, rejoins_-_moi lorsque tu auras fini.

Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner, l'année allait être dure.

_-_Charmante personne, fit Diana, au boulot ! On détaille chaque personne et on finit par une remarque sur les Serpentards.

_-_D'accord, mais on fait comment pour nous deux ?

_-_Quoi nous deux ?

_-_Est_-_ce que tu m'as observé quand je m'entraînais ? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire avec toi !

_-_Pas grave, on inventera !

_-_Je l'ai déjà fait mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire avec le professeur McClaggan. Par moment, elle me fait froid dans le dos.

_-_Tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que nous avons oublié lors de la première séance.

Diana et Harry se mirent à écrire le rapport donnant chacun leurs avis sur leurs camarades. Harry jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Ginny mais celle ci lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le rapport avec Diana, il alla rejoindre Ginny et s'assit à coté d'elle.

_-_Tu as fini avec l'autre pétasse ?

_-_Ginny ! Ce n'est pas une pétasse ! Mais oui, j'en ai fini pour cette semaine.

_-_Parce que tu comptes la revoir ?

_-_Ginny, rappelle_-_toi ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je t'aime toi et elle ne compte pas mais McClaggan m'a collé avec elle et je dois faire avec. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon l'attitude qu'elle a eue avec toi mais la tienne n'a pas été meilleur.

_-_D'accord, je suis aussi fautive mais je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_-_Moins de bruits, s'il vous plait, fit Mdme Pince.

_-_Sortons, il est bientôt midi, fit Harry en prenant la main de Ginny.

Elle le suivit mais elle semblait lui porter rancune. Harry le remarqua et s'arrêta pour la prendre entre ses bras et la rassurer.

_-_Je ne te quitterai jamais, fit Harry, si je le pouvais, je serai tout le temps avec toi.

_-_Cette école n'est pas un lupanar, Potter et Weasley, fit la voix froide de Rogue, j'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor.

Rogue s'éloigna en arborant un sourire goguenard.

_-_Ça ne s'améliore pas vos relations à ce que je peux voir, dit Ginny.

_-_Pas particulièrement et comment est_-_il avec toi ? Pire qu'avant qu'on ne soit ensemble ?

_-_Ni pire, ni meilleur. Tu penses qu'il sera encore là pour tes enfants ?

_-_Nos enfants, tu veux dire ! Je l'espère…

_-_Répète_-_moi ça ! Tu espères que Rogue seras encore professeur quand nous enverrons nos enfants à Poudlard.

_-_Oui, c'est ça !

_-_Je suis amoureuse d'un fou ! Explique_-_moi pourquoi !

_-_Je reconnais que je n'aime pas beaucoup Rogue et qu'il me le rend bien mais je lui suis reconnaissant d'une chose : il m'a certainement empêché d'avoir la grosse tête à moi, le survivant, le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle et tout le toutim. Ces méthodes ne sont peut_-_être pas les meilleurs mais elles sont efficaces. Imagine la « célébrité » que j'aurai quand je ferais disparaître Voldemort, nos enfants bénéficieront de ça et ils attraperont certainement la grosse tête à l'école sans Rogue.

_-_Mais nous leur apprendrons à ne pas se servir de leur ascendance pour réussir…

_-_Tu es une incurable optimiste, c'est peut_-_être ça qui m'attire le plus chez toi.

_-_C'est tout ?

_-_Oui, répondit_-_il en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez, enfin non, mais t'en énumérer la liste serait trop longue et ton frère pourrait penser que je suis en train d'essayer de voler ta vertu.

_-_Continue sur cette voie et c'est moi qui vais tenter de voler la tienne !

_-_Miss Weasley, vos propos me choquent énormément et que dirait votre mère si elle vous entendait !

_-_Probablement que si elle avait trente ans de moins, j'aurai une sérieuse rivale, répondit_-_elle en éclatant de rire.

_-_Ah ! Quelle vision d'horreur ! A chaque fois que je verrais ta mère, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser à ça ! Tu en contente de toi ?

_-_Très, fit Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

_-_Alors comment s'est passé votre rencontre avec Diana ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils furent assis pour déjeuner.

_-_elle s'est passée, répondit Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny pour avoir sa version.

_-_Tout comme te l'a dit Harry, elle s'est passée.

_-_Okay, dit Hermione en voyant ce que ça signifiait.

_-_Où est Ron ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

_-_Il est parti à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?

_-_Non, dit Ginny, mais on n'a pas pris le chemin le plus direct pour venir ici.

Hermione prit un air entendu.

_-_On se promenait, fit Harry pour éviter les quiproquos.

_-_Je vous crois, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

_-_Tu crois qu'on s'embrasserait si on savait que Rogue traînait dans les parages, dit Ginny.

_-_Vous avez croisé Rogue ?

_-_Oui et Monsieur m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas mécontent si Rogue était encore professeur lorsque que nos… ses enfants entreront à Poudlard.

Harry espéra qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la boulette de Ginny mais le sourire grandissant qu'elle affichait le fit déchanter.

_-_Vous êtes mignons, vous êtes ensembles depuis un mois et vous parlez déjà d'avoir des enfants.

_-_Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, dit Harry.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille beaucoup que je n'ai pas de sentiments, dit Hermione, si seulement certain pouvait s'en apercevoir.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire amusé.

_-_Si tu faisais le premier pas, ça marcherait peut_-_être, dit Harry, invite le bal si personne ne l'a déjà fait bien sûr.

_-_Mais s'il refuse ? Je ne serais plus où me mettre quand je le croiserai.

_-_Il n'y a pas de raison que cette personne refuse, fit Ginny qui voyait ce qu'Harry voulait faire, et même s'il refuse, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide car il ne sait pas ce qu'il perdra ce minable.

_-_Vous n'avez peut_-_être pas tort, fit Hermione songeuse, je vais y réfléchir.

_-_Ne réfléchis pas, fonce ! Plutôt tu auras sa réponse, mieux ça sera. Comme ça, s'il refuse, tu pourras toujours trouver un autre cavalier.

Hermione se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, toujours songeuse.

_-_A propos du bal, avec qui comptiez vous y aller ? fit Harry en prenant le ton le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait.

_-_Je l'ignore, j'espérais que Neville m'invite comme l'autre fois.

_-_Quel dommage, moi qui pensais vois inviter. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une autre partenaire.

_-_Attendez ! Je viens de me rappeler que Neville a proposé à Luna de l'accompagner, je suis donc libre d'y aller avec vous si vous le désirez encore.

_-_C'est parfait ma chère, nous irons donc au bal de Noël ensemble.

Leurs camarades de tablés avaient éclaté de rire en entendant l'échange que venaient d'avoir Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient de plus en plus clair à leurs yeux que leur couple malgré sa récente constitution était partie pour durer. Certains trouvaient ça dommage tandis que pour d'autre, le fait qu'ils ne soient plus libres étaient un avantage pour eux, ils libéraient ainsi bons nombres de leurs prétendants éplorés.

* * *

Preview du prochain chapitre 

Match de Quidditch et engueulade entre Harry et Hermion et entre Harry et Ron.


	11. chapitre 11

**Reviews**

_Steffyitsme_ j'aime bien ce titre moi, en meme temps, c'est le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit. j'essaie au maximum d'etre fidele au livre. j'espere que tu apprecieras la suite.

_Marilou Lupin_ Merci enorement quant à la suite, c'est tous les mercredi.

_Allima_ c'est pas grave, c'est vrai que certains passages sont assez droles...(mais non je ne m'autocongratule pas) c'est pas fait exprès que celui ci soit plus "sombre" mais en attendant, tu ris du malheur des autres et c'est pas bien ( sauf s'ils se font mal, là c'est toujours drole lol)

_Eiliss_ bah, elle va évoluer vers une fin avec un milieu, non je déconne, je vais éviter de partir dans le tout romantique ou le tout action voire le tout sombre mais essayer de faire un mix de tout ça.

_Vinvin_ Tu vas arreté de me critiquer oui? non je déconne ,je vais essayer de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. je vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu as abusé de quoi? lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

_Virg05_ Ron ne pas faire l'idiot? tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne? Franchement tu es une adepte de la torture ou quoi? parce qu'entre moi et Ron, ça fait deux fois que tu écrits ça et je ne crois pas que nous soyons tous les deux d'accord pour subir ça! PTDR

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le premier match de Quidditch approchait et il opposerait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Harry se montrait particulièrement dur lors des entraînements. Il ne voulait pas encaisser de but lors de la saison et il entraînait tout particulièrement Ron mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste et ils eurent tous à un moment ou à un autre le désir de quitter l'équipe mais Harry sut trouver les mots pour les remotiver.

_-_Allez un dernier effort, samedi prochain a lieu le match et si on réalise un sans faute, je vous invite au Trois Balais lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard et vous pourrez commander ce que vous voudrez !

_-_Tout ce qu'on veut ? dit Ron en prenant un air rusé, je prend note et gare à toi si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse !

Harry remarqua que Ginny avait, elle aussi, prit un air malicieux et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait commander.

Toute l'équipe apporta son assentiment et se remit à l'entraînement avec encore plus de vigueur.

L'entraînement se finit bien après que la nuit fut tomber et tout le monde était éreinté et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils partirent à la douche et la plupart allèrent se coucher sans dîner.

_-_Alors comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? demanda Hermione quand ils s'assirent à coté d'elle dans la salle commune.

_-_Pour résumer, Harry s'est montré tellement exigeant avec nous qu'ils sont morts, dit Ron.

_-_Je reconnais que j'y suis peut_-_être aller un peu fort…

_-_Un peu fort ? dit Ginny, J'ai entendu Katie dire que même Olivier Dubois n'y avait été aussi fort !

_-_Okay ! J'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais vous savez à quoi vous aurez droit si on gagne.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Ron, je m'en souviendrai pour eux.

Hermione les interrogea du regard mais aucun ne consentit à lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire.

_-_C'est une histoire entre moi et mon équipe et je te certifie que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de légal.

Hermione plissa les yeux comme pour déterminer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_-_Tu me le promets ? Rien d'illégal ni de dangereux ?

_-_Promis ! Si l'équipe est d'accord, tu pourras venir avec nous !

_-_Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, fit Ginny.

_-_Pour ma part, je réserve mon jugement, fit Ron, à demain.

Il se leva et monta dans son dortoir tandis que les autres le regardaient bouches bées.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé entre vous ? demanda Harry.

_-_On a eu une petite dispute hier, dit Hermione avec un peu de gêne.

_-_Et quel en était le sujet ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, fit Ginny.

_-_Ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas déjà au courant, dit Hermione, mais passons. Parvati et Lavande m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal de Noël alors que je discutais avec Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as répondu ? demanda Harry en souriant.

_-_Que j'avais eu plusieurs propositions mais que je n'avais pas encore donner ma réponse.

_-_Et ? dit Ginny, Ron n'a pas pu se mettre en colère uniquement à cause de ça.

_-_J'ai ajouté que j'espérais que le bal se déroulerait mieux que le précédent.

_-_Très mauvaise idée que de rappeler à Ron, l'un des ses pires souvenirs, dit Harry, à moins que tu n'ais voulu délibérément le mettre dans l'embarras.

_-_J'avoue. Juste avant de venir à coté de moi, une godiche de Serdaigle était à son bras. Ils étaient en grande discussion et Ron a refusé de me dire de quoi ils parlaient alors qu'il est toujours à me le demander lorsque j'envoie une lettre à Viktor.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Parce que tu lui réponds peut_-_être ? Tu lui demandes quelques choses que tu ne veux pas lui accorder et après tu t'étonnes qu'il réagisse ainsi.

_-_On pense que tu devrais faire le premier pas… pour aller au bal avec lui, fit Ginny.

_-_Mais c'est ce que je faisais, se défendit Hermione, j'espérais le rendre jaloux pour qu'il m'invite !

Harry et Ginny eurent du mal à garder leur sérieux.

_-_Tu connais mon frère depuis six ans et tu essaies de le rendre jaloux ? Tu dois être accros à à lui à un point tel pour oublier qu'il l'est déjà.

_-_Tu as peut_-_être raison mais sur le moment, ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée.

_-_Ecoute Hermione, si tu veux sortir avec Ron, dit Harry, dis_-_le_-_lui franchement. Tu sais bien que la subtilité et lui …

Hermione sembla se plonger dans ses pensées. Harry voulu aller se coucher mais Ginny s'était endormi dans ses bras et il n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller, elle paraissait si paisible quand elle dormait. Harry s'installe du mieux qu'il le put et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla lorsque ses camarades descendirent de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

_-_Ginny, réveille_-_toi !

Elle bougea entre ses bras mais ne semble pas se réveiller. Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour Ginny daigne ouvrire les yeux.

_-_Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant ! Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Très bien ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? fit_-_elle surprise.

_-_Tu t'es endormi dans mes bras hier soir alors que nous discutions avec Hermione.

_-_Tu as du très mal dormir.

_-_Tu étais près de moi, je ne pouvais qu'être bien.

Ginny ne sue quoi répondre et elle se contenta de fixer Harry.

_-_Si tu pouvais te lever que je puisse aller me changer pour aller en cours.

_-_Excuse_-_moi, dit Ginny confuse, je vais me changer moi aussi.

Harry entra dans son dortoir au moment où Ron se levait.

_-_Tu as dormi où ?

_-_Je me suis endormi dans la salle commune.

_-_Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas monté ?

_-_Après ton départ fracassant, je suis resté discuté avec Hermione et Ginny et je n'ai pas eu la force de monter.

_-_Hermione, bien sûr, fit Ron d'un ton amer.

_-_Elle nous a expliqués ce que s'est passé et …

_-_Bien sûr, elle s'est arrangée pour que j'aie le mauvais rôle. Comme d'habitude ! Elle refuse de voir ses propres erreurs mais elle me les rabâche inlassablement quand c'est moi.

_-_Non ! Pas du tout !

_-_Ecoute Harry, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu essaie de nous réconcilier mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour elle alors ne le fais pas. N'essaie pas de nous réconcilier.

Sur ces mots, Ron sortit du dortoir laissant Harry perplexe. Il s'habilla le plus vite possible et descendit à sa suite. Il espérait retrouver Ron dans la salle commune mais il n'y découvrit que Ginny.

_-_Ron est descendu ?

_-_Il vient de passer en flèche en me marmonnant un vague bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Harry lui raconta la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère.

_-_Je me demande comment va réagir Hermione quand elle va l'apprendre.

_-_On ne va rien lui dire, Ginny.

_-_Et Pourquoi donc ?

_-_Ron ne veut pas que j'essaie de les réconcilier !

_-_Il ne veut pas que TOI, tu essaies, il n'a rien dit pour moi !

_-_C'est vrai mais j'ai le sentiment que s'il l'apprend que je te l'ai dit et que tu t'en es mêlée, il ne va pas beaucoup apprécier. Laissons_-_les régler leurs problèmes et s'ils nous demandent de l'aide, nous les aiderons.

_-_Hermione est mon amie, je veux l'aider.

_-_Elle est aussi mon amie, tout comme Ron mais pour le moment, le meilleur moyen de les aider, c'est de ne pas les aider.

Ginny ne paraissait pas convaincue.

_-_D'accord, mais si je vois que ça tourne mal…

_-_Tu y mettras ton joli nez ! D'accord, mais dis_-_le_-_moi avant que j'aille me mettre à l'abri.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et virent que Ron déjeunait en silence tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'engager la conversation.

_-_Tu as fini le devoir de Métamorphose ? lui demandait_-_elle.

_-_Bonjour Hermione.

_-_Oui, bonjour Harry…

Ron se leva et sortit, Hermione se leva à sa suite mais Harry la retint par le bras.

_-_Pourquoi fais_-_tu ça ?

_-_Demande_-_lui franchement de t'accompagner ou tu le perdras à jouer ainsi avec lui.

_-_Parce qu'il ne joue pas avec moi ?

_-_Tu connais mon frère, il n'est pas assez retord pour ça, intervint Ginny.

_-_Alors quoi moi si ? dit Hermione en haussant le ton.

_-_Non, mais tu sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi alors que l'inverse est faux. Tu as donc un avantage sur lui et tu ne peux pas nier que tu en profites. Finalement Rita Skeeter n'avait peut_-_être pas tord à ton propos.

Hermione devint rouge de colère.

_-_Tu oses me dire ça ! fulmina_-_t_-_elle, je…

_-_Demande_-_le_-_lui ou ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

Harry se leva de la table sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione ni de voir si Ginny le suivait ou pas. Hermione commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur le système. Elle semblait jouer avec Ron et dès qu'il y avait une dispute entre eux deux, Ron devait obligatoirement en être le responsable. Il reconnaissait que son ami n'était pas tout blanc dans l'histoire mais là, elle exagérait. Il rejoignit la salle où devait avoir se dérouler son premier cours de la matinée. Il vit que Ron était déjà devant la porte. Il voulut partir mais Harry l'en empêcha.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viens pas de la part d'Hermione. Je me demande même si elle va me parler aujourd'hui.

_-_Et pour quelle raison ?

_-_Je lui ai dit ces quatre vérités et elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

_-_A propos de quoi lui as_-_tu dis ça ?

_-_De tout, son attitude, ses propos…

Harry vit Ron acquiescé et il se dit qu'il y avait peut_-_être un moyen de les rapprocher tous les deux sans dédire à sa parole.

_-_Elle nous crie perpétuellement dessus, elle nous rabaisse, elle ne nous jamais ce qu'elle prépare….

Harry continua à égrainer les défauts d'Hermione en les grossissants de plus en plus.

_-_Arrête de dire ça ! Elle n'est pas parfaite mais pour moi, ses qualités sont largement supérieures à ses défauts. Tu ferais mieux de lui présenter tes excuses si tu ne veux pas prendre mon poing dans la figure !

_-_Tu as intérêt à me prendre par surprise si tu veux y arriver, le nargua Harry.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Ron sentencieux.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna le dos à Harry qui souriait. Hermione arriva quelques instants plus tard, elle voulut parler à Harry mais celui ci lui tourna le dos. Elle se dirigea donc vers Ron qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Harry les observa du coin de l'œil.

_-_Ron, est ce que tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

_-_Hein ? … Euh … Oui… Mais en principe, c'est aux garçons d'inviter les filles, dit Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

_-_Tu connais mon coté non_-_conformiste. J'ai eu envie de t'inviter, dit_-_elle en lançant un regard à Harry.

_-_D'accord, je serais heureux de t'y accompagner, dit Ron, … je crois qu'Harry veut te parler.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry alors que Ron le fixait en faisant des signes de la tête.

_-_Oui, Hermione, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

_-_Tu n'avais pas totalement tort, dit_-_elle piteusement.

Le soir, Harry retrouva Ginny qui l'avait évité toute la journée.

_-_A quel jeu joues_-_tu ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle, tu ne devais pas les aider !

_-_Où as_-_tu vu que je les ai aidés? Leur_-_ai_-_je donner un seul conseil ?

_-_Tu as dis à Hermione d'inviter Ron et à lui, tu lui as conseillé de lui parler !

_-_Jamais ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait alors ?

_-_J'ai posé un ultimatum à Hermione et j'ai énuméré les défauts d'Hermione que j'avais très légèrement exagéré devant Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa défense et qu'il aille de lui_-_même lui parler. Je ne les ai à aucun moment aider.

Ginny soupira non sans avoir un sourire en coin.

_-_Très légèrement exagéré les défauts d'Hermione ? Harry, tu es un être retors ! Tu aurais du me dire ce que tu préparais.

_-_Je l'ignorais moi_-_même, dit Harry en prenant un air angélique, est ce que je suis pardonné ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Peut_-_être qu'un baiser ou deux t'aideraient à faire infléchir ma position.

Le matin du match contre Poufsouffle, Harry se leva détendu, plus que les années précédentes en tout cas. Il remarqua que Ron était déjà débout, tout le reste de l'équipe devait l'être d'ailleurs, ils devaient très certainement être dans la Grande Salle en train d'essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait puis il descendit dans la Grande Salle en sifflotant.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde, tonna_-_t_-_il quand il arriva à la hauteur des membres de son équipe, la forme ?

Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny.

_-_Contente de voir qu'il y en a un qui l'a pour nous ! fit_-_elle.

Les autres poussèrent des grognements d'assentiments.

_-_Je me demanda comment tu fais pour être si détendu, fit Ron qui trempait une tartine dans son chocolat depuis apparemment pas mal de temps vu l'aspect peu ragoûtant qu'elle avait, alors que nous sommes si proche d'un match qui risque de nous ridiculiser aux yeux de toute l'école.

_-_Pour quelles raisons se moquerions de nous ? demanda Harry en engloutissant deux saucisses en même temps, vous pensez peut_-_être que nous ne nous sommes pas assez entraîner ? Ou que vous êtes tous trop mauvais pour faire parti de l'équipe ? Dans les deux cas, vous auriez du me prévenir plus tôt, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Toute l'équipe le regarda étonné.

_-_Si vous avez fini de manger, allez donc dans les vestiaires vous changer.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry finir de déjeuner. Hermione s'assit à coté de lui.

_-_Tu sembles avoir une faim de loup.

_-_La victoire me donne toujours faim !

_-_Tu parais bien confiant, Potter !

_-_Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais appris que c'était un vilain défaut d'écouter les conversations des autres, Malfoy ! dit Hermione.

_-_Je ne t'ai pas causé, Sang de Bourbe ! Alors Potter, tu estimes peut_-_être que la coupe t'est acquise !

_-_Depuis que je sais que tu es capitaine des Serpentards, ça me semble évident. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles me paraissent plus redoutable que ton équipe, fit narquois Harry, eux au moins ont tous un cerveau et une morale !

_-_Méfie_-_toi Potter, tu es peut_-_être ultra_-_protégé mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les personnes qui te sont proches.

_-_Des menaces, des menaces, toujours des menaces, tu ne sais donc pas passer à l'acte… du moins sans l'aide de ta garde.

Malfoy voulut répondre mais le professeur McGonnagal apparu à coté d'Harry.

_-_Que faites_-_vous encore ici, Potter ? Le reste de votre équipe vous attend !

_-_J'allais partir quand Drago m'arrêté pour me dire que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait de grandes chances de conservé la coupe de Quidditch.

Malfoy n'osa contester la version d'Harry devant un professeur.

_-_Vous semblez faire preuve pour une fois d'un grand fair_-_play, M. Malfoy. En attendant, Potter, vous devriez rejoindre vos vestiaires pour vous changer.

Harry partit, non sans faire un clin d'œil à Malfoy, en direction du terrain de Quidditch. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Drago l'inquiétait, il ne se contentait plus de le menacer lui, il visait désormais ses amis. Hermione devait très certainement avoir compris qu'elle était menacée et il devrait en parler à Ron et Ginny mais il ferait ça après le match quel qu'en soit l'issu.

Dans le vestiaire, tout le monde l'attendait avec inquiétude. Il frappa dans ses mains pour avoir leur attention.

_-_Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, enfin je l'espère. Vous avez tous très bien travailler lors des entraînements, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on perde ! Et quand bien même nous perdrions, il nous restera deux autres matchs et nous pourrons les gagner, ça c'est déjà vu ! Alors tous sur vos balais et rappelez_-_vous que si nous gagnions sans prendre un but, je vous invite tous au Trois Balais !

Le professeur Bibine énonça les habituelles mises en garde d'avant match et les joueurs prirent place. Ron alla se placer au près des anneaux, Kent et Kirke s'étaient mis légèrement en retrait pas rapport aux trois poursuiveurs qui s'étaient mis en face de leur vis_-_à_-_vis. Harry lui était au_-_dessus de tout le monde afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Le professeur Bibine lâcha le souaffle et quelques secondes après les cognards et le vif d'or qui échappa vite au regard d'Harry.

Le niveau sonore, déjà élevé, augmenta encore de quelques décibels mais les cris d'encouragements n'arrivaient pas à couvrir les commentaires de Sean Cassidy qui avait repris la fonction de commentateur de Lee Jordan après son départ de l'école.

_-_Magnifique passe de Weasley à Bell mais l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle vient d'envoyer un cognard qui … Oh ! … Kent vient de faire écran au cognard et il se l'ai pris en pleine face mais il semble pas l'avoir senti, un véritable homme d'acier, ce Kent… But ! Les Gryffondors mènent par 70 à 0… L'équipe de Poufsouffle semble ne pas faire le poids… Une nouvelle attaque de Parker qui vient d'éviter un cognard lui arrivant dans le dos en faisant un magnifique salto… Ce gars doit avoir un sens d'araignée pour éviter aussi bien les cognards… Et encore un but pour Gryffondor… 80 à 0… non 90 à 0 suite au nouveau but de Weasley… Son frère a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme… Il fait signe à ses poursuiveurs de laisser le souaffle venir jusqu'à lui… Je ne sais pas trop s'ils peuvent lui faire confiance vu le nombre hallucinant de but qu'il a encaissé au cours des ces deux premiers matchs… Bien sûr, on ne peut pas oublier son dernier match où il s'est déchaîné et n'a encaissé qu'un seul but… 180 à 0… les Gryffondors sont déchaînés et j'ai l'impression qu'ils tiennent à conserver la coupe chez eux pour une année encore…

Harry repéra le vif d'or au pied d'un des anneaux de Poufsouffle et il en prit la direction.

_-_Il semblerait que le vif d'or ai été vu par les attrapeurs des deux équipes… Le balais d'Harry Potter a beaucoup plus de puissance que celui de Barry Allen, son homologue… et c'est avec une certaine logique que Potter attrape le vif d'or et fait gagner ainsi 150 points aux 270 qu'ils avaient déjà marqué… Ce qui fait qu'ils remportent ce match sur le score de 420 à 0… Serdaigle et Serpentard, vous voici prévenu !

Harry rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires et il y fut accueillit par leurs vivats.

_-_Je ne vous avais pas dit que nous gagnerions, dit Harry, en tout cas, je suis très fier de vous tous. Vous voyez que quand vous êtes motiver, vous arriver à de grandes choses.

_-_Enfin moi, dit Ron, j'étais surtout motivé par ton invitation au Trois Balais, le reste était secondaire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

_-_Il ne me reste plus qu'à économiser pour payer un repas à Ron. J'espère que tu encaisseras plus de but les prochaines fois !

_-_Parce que tu comptes renouveler ce pari à chaque fois ? demanda Kirke.

_-_Apparemment avec certains d'entre vous, il vaut mieux parler à votre estomac qu'à votre cerveau. Kent, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller à l'infirmerie parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un encaisser autant de cognard sans être sérieusement blessé.

* * *

Preview du prochain chapitre: 

Petit voyage et grosses interrogations


	12. chapitre 12

**Reviews**

_Jolynda_ je te remercie beaucoup. quant à remarque, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir fait, j'essaie de me relire mais il se trouve que meme quand je le fais, je laisse passer des fautes et pour tout te dire l'orthographe n'a jamais été mon fort lors de ma scolarité. J'utilise le correcteur sous word mais apparemment, cela laisse passer bon nombre de faute. Toutefois je te promets que je vais essayer de faire encore plus attention

_Allima_ c'est surtout qu'il en a un peu marre de Malfoy et qu'il savait que dans la Grande Salle, il ne risquait quasiment rien. Je sais que le match est un peu rapide mais c'était la premiere fois que j'en faisais un et je ne maitrisait pas tout à fait ce style mais en principe les 2 prochains devraient etre un peu plus long. Oui Ron et Hermione vont au bal ... en principe.

_Virg05_ ah bon, j'avais pas fait gaffe lol. pour que tu m'emprisonne, il faudrai deja que tu me trouves car je suis insaisissable et surtout bien caché PTDR ps dis-moi, c'est qui un prissonier? lol

_Vinvin_ Mais non continue si ça te fait plaisir, si il manque des mots, ça doit venir de mon beta reader qui me ne préviens pas.. ah on me dit que j'en ai pas... ça viendrait donc de moi. enfin moi j'enleve des mots mais toi tu rajoutes des lettres (_il mange des mots devant ma lecteur_) enfin à moins que ce soit un dialecte de par chez toi lol.C'est vrai arrete avec les critiques à 2 € et passe plutot à ceux à 2€50, ils sont de biens meilleurs qualités PTDR

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, Harry raconta, avec l'aide d'Hermione à Ron et Ginny, les menaces qu'avaient proféré Malfoy.

_-_Mais quelle fouine ! dit Ron.

_-_Est_-_ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Percy ? demanda Hermione.

_-_J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère avant hier et il est toujours introuvable, dit Ginny, tout l'ordre est à sa recherche mais rien.

_-_Mais qu'ils fassent une descente chez Malfoy, dit Ron en tapant du poing contre le mur, ils doivent certainement le garder là bas.

_-_Ils ne peuvent pas y aller sans une bonne raison, dit Hermione, et Voldemort n'irai certainement cacher Percy chez les Malfoy alors qu'on vient juste d'arrêter Lucius pour être un Mangemort. Il doit probablement être emprisonner chez un membre moins connu des membres de l'ordre ou qu'Harry n'a pas cité dans son interview.

_-_Il faudrait que nous ayons accès au courant de Drago, fit Harry.

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Il est au courant à propos de la prophétie sur votre famille, ça on est tous d'accord sur là dessus mais il doit être mis au courant de temps à autre et le courrier est son seul lien avec l'extérieur.

Hermione paraissait sceptique.

_-_Réfléchissez une seconde ! Pour la même raison qu'ils ne gardent pas Percy chez Malfoy, ils ne peuvent pas lui transmettre directement les informations. Ça doit être un élève qui n'attire pas l'attention qui reçoit les renseignements et qui les transmet à Malfoy ensuite.

_-_C'est peut_-_être un prof, fit Ron.

_-_Ron, fit Hermione désabusée, Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue.

_-_Peut_-_être mais j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance vue comment il traite Harry. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire de cadeaux.

_-_Si tu veux, si tu veux, répéta Hermione.

_-_Bien si mon avis ne compte pas, autant que je parte.

_-_Mais si, ton avis compte mais pas quand il est stupide.

Ron se leva et sortit de la salle sans un mot.

_-_Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

Harry et Ginny l'observaient en souriant.

_-_Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire, dit malicieusement Ginny.

_-_Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas tous les deux. On dirait même que vous prenez un malin plaisir à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_-_C'est vrai, dit Harry, c'est notre joie de vous embêter dans notre morne existence alors ne nous en privez pas, s'il te plait.

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione observa Harry en plissant les yeux comme si elle essayait de le griller. A ce moment là, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à le brûler et il tomba à terre en se tenant le front. Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

_-_Ginny va tout de suite prévenir Dumbledore.

_-_Non, c'est à toi de le faire ! Quand il sortira de sa …transe, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qu'il voit.

Hermione se leva et sortit en courant.

_-_Calme_-_toi, murmura Ginny, je suis là.

Tout en disant ça, elle lui caressait les cheveux. Hermione revint rapidement avec le professeur Dumbledore, celui ci transporta Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mdme Pomfresh l'installa dans un lit à l'écart. La crise ne semblait pas se finir. Ginny refusa de quitter Harry malgré les demandes répétées de Mdme Pomfresh qui céda finalement mais elle refusa qu'Hermione reste. Lorsque la crise d'Harry se fint enfin, le professeur Dumbledore s'assit à ses cotés sur le lit.

_-_Que s'est_-_il passé, mon garçon ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, un peu hagard. Ma cicatrice m'a brûlé très douloureusement comme au début de l'année et puis à un moment, ça s'est arrêté et au lieu de me retrouver dans la pièce où j'étais en train de discuter avec Ginny et Hermione, j'étais dans la Grande Salle mais c'était étrange… la pièce était beaucoup plus petite que maintenant et les décorations avaient changé.

_-_Peux_-_tu me décrire ces ornements ? l'interrompit le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Les emblèmes des quatre maisons n'étaient pas à la même place, elles étaient inversées.

_-_Très bien, continue.

_-_Il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle à part quatre personnes qui étaient à la table des professeurs, je me suis avancé vers eux. D'après la description que j'ai pu avoir, j'ai reconnu Goddric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Ils discutaient vivement à propos de la sélection des élèves. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était comme l'autre fois avec le journal de Jedusor mais Helga Poufsouffle s'est tourné vers moi et elle est venue me parler.

_-_Peux_-_tu me répéter le plus fidèlement possible ce que vous avez dit ? fit le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Je vais essayer, professeur….

« _-Bonjour Harry ! fit Helga Poufsouffle._

_-Vous… savez qui je suis ? répondit Harry._

_-Bien sûr qu'oui, mon troisième œil me l'a dit, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je te voie a contrario de mes confrères._

_-Où sommes-nous et surtout quand ?_

_-Difficile de répondre à ces questions. Pour résumer, nous sommes à l'époque de la création de l'école et nous sommes à la fois dans mon esprit et celui des mes collègues ainsi que dans le tien et celui d'un homme aux yeux rouges._

_-Voldemort ?_

_-C'est donc ainsi qu'il se fait nommer, fit Helga Poufsouffle pensive, je ne m'explique pas pourquoi il fait ça ni pourquoi tu es là ?_

_-Je peux peut-être répondre à ça._

_-Vas-y explique-moi._

_-Dans quelques années, vous ferez une prophétie à propos de vos descendants et de lui, et il cherche certainement des informations là dessus. Quant à la raison de ma présence, disons que Voldemort et moi sommes très liés et qu'il m'arrive de voir ce qu'il fait, le sortilège qu'il a utilisé a dû m'envoyer ici et cela, il a du l'oublier._

_-Je comprends mieux maintenant mais il semble plus intéressé par Salazar que par moi, bien qu'il ait utilisé la légimencie sur chacun de nous. J'ai distingué un lien entre eux deux mais je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer lequel._

_-Voldemort est le dernier descendant de Serpentard et il a repris à son compte sa doctrine et l'a mise en pratique._

_-Tu parles de sa théorie sur la pureté du sang ? Quelle bêtise !_

_-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il fait ?_

_-Tu ne le vois donc pas ?_

_Harry sursauta._

_-Il est ici ?_

_-Il essaie de sortir de la Grande Salle mais il n'a pas l'air d'y réussir. Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé le limite certainement à cette salle mais je ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu ne sembles pas le voir._

_-Il a mis une barrière à notre lien mais il ne connaît pas notre autre lien et c'est peut-être pour ça que nous ne nous voyons pas et je partirais certainement en même temps que lui._

_-Quelle est la nature de vos liens ?_

_Harry lui raconta son histoire._

_-Quelle histoire ! Tu as un immense poids sur les épaules mais tu semble pourtant être quelqu'un d'équilibré._

_-Mes amis m'aident à garder les pieds sur terre._

_-Tu m'as parlé d'une prophétie liant mes descendants à l'être ignoble qu'est Voldemort, peux-tu-m'en dire plus ?_

_-Est-ce que ça ne va pas causer un paradoxe ?_

_-Avec un pouvoir de précognition, les paradoxes n'existent pas même si ce qui arrivent est une première dans les annales de la magie. Toutefois tu n'as pas tort. Ton ami a l'air d'en avoir assez, il devrait bientôt repartir et tu vas probablement partir avec lui._

_-Je vous remercie beaucoup alors !_

_-Ce n'est que la moindre des choses,… _Pour retrouver celui qui est perdu… Interroge le dernier de ton année… il saura le chemin… _mon troisième œil s'est entre-ouvert, fit-elle en souriant, j'espère que cela te sera utile. Prend bien soin de mes descendants et écoutent les conseils de ceux qui t'entourent et surtout ceux qui te paraissent les plus …loufoques._

_-Au revoir. »_

_-_… Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé ici.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait écouté avec une grande attention.

_-_Professeur, fit Ginny, se pourrait_-_il qu'Helga Poufsouffle parle de Percy quand elle parle de celui qui a été perdu ?

_-_Je le pense, mon enfant, mais le reste m'inquiète. Je me demanda la raison de ce « voyage » de Voldemort.

_-_Comment se fait_-_il qu'elle n'ai pas parlé de cette rencontre dans son livre ? dit Harry.

_-_Elle l'a peut_-_être fait, Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbledore, mais ce passage fait probablement parti des pages scellées. Je vais envoyer un hibou à M. et Mdme Weasley pour qu'ils regardent le livre et y découvrent un nouveau chapitre.

_-_J'étais réellement il y a mille ans.

_-_D'après la description des armoiries, oui. Ils ont modifié le blason après le départ de Salazar Serpentard. En attendant, Voldemort vient de nous montrer que sa barrière a encore des lacunes. Nous pourrons peut_-_être tourner cela à notre avantage.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, Mdme Pomfresh sortit aussitôt de son bureau et houspilla Ginny pour qu'elle sorte enfin.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne devrais pas tarder à sortir d'ici moi aussi, dit Harry.

Mdme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Seulement si je juge que votre état le permet.

_-_Je me sens très bien ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

_-_Peut_-_être mais c'est la première fois que cela dure aussi longtemps et on ne sait pas quelles conséquences cela peut avoir sur vous. Alors mademoiselle Weasley, je vous demande de sortir que je puisse ausculter M. Potter tranquillement.

Harry vit que Ginny se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et il eut lui_-_même beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire. Il subit de mauvais grée l'examen de Mdme Pomfresh et elle fit tout de même sortir Harry un quart d'heure plus tard. Il rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'était réellement allé chercher Voldemort dans l'esprit des quatre fondateurs ? Certainement pas des informations sur la prophétie, il n'aurait pas essayé de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Il était arrivé devant la Grosse Dame sans véritablement s'en apercevoir, il hésita un instant.

_-_Le mot de passe, fit la Grosse Dame.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ginny verrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de lui arriver mais Ron et Hermione voudraient certainement savoir.

_-_Le mot de passe, répéta la Grosse Dame en haussant le ton, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Harry donna le mot de passe et entre. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que Ginny restait assise et lui adressait un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle était désolée pour l'attitude de leurs deux amis.

_-_Laissez_-_moi respirer deux secondes, fit Harry mi_-_exaspéré mi_-_amusé.

Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Ginny et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

_-_J'ai failli exploser à la remarque de Mdme Pomfresh, lui murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je restais une seconde de plus et moi aussi, lui répondit_-_elle.

_-_Vous avez fini vos messes basses, les amoureux, dit Ron, j'aimerai bien que l'on me dise ce qui s'est passé après mon départ.

Harry regarda Hermione qui avait l'air aussi impatiente que Ron.

_-_Ils n'arrêtent pas de me questionner depuis mon retour mais je leur ai dis que c'est à toi de le leur raconter, fit Ginny.

_-_Tu aurais pu, fit Harry.

_-_Harry, dit Hermione, je me doute que ce qu'il vient de t'arriver doit être déstabilisant mais il vaut mieux que tu en parles, ce n'est pas bon de ressasser ce genre de chose.

Harry sentit la main de Ginny serrer encore plus fort la sienne.

_-_Ecoute Hermione, j'en ai déjà parler avec Dumbledore.

_-_Non, tu as raconté ce qu'il t'était arrivé mais tu n'en as certainement pas parlé.

Harry poussa un soupir et regarda Ron et Ginny qui avaient tous deux un sourire en coin.

_-_Tu es horripilante Hermione, tu le sais ? C'est à se demander pourquoi certains craquent pour toi.

Hermione et Ron rougirent mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et il se mit à raconter l'expérience qu'il venait d'avoir. Quand il eut fini, Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans leur pensées tandis que Ginny lui caressait la main.

_-_Que pouvait rechercher Voldemort ? dit Ron.

_-_Pour le moment, je ne pense pas que ce soit notre priorité, dit Hermione, il faut plutôt nous demander à qui Helga Poufsouffle fait référence quand elle fait sa prophétie.

_-_Il est clair qu'elle parle de Percy quand elle parle de celui qui a été perdu, dit Ginny.

_-_Tout à fait, fit Ron.

_-_Par contre, c'est le dernier de mon année qui est moins clair, dit Harry.

_-_C'est peut_-_être m'élève le plus jeune de l'école ou dans notre année, proposa Ron.

_-_Le plus jeune de l'école certainement pas, dit Harry pensivement, quant au plus jeune de notre année pourquoi pas mais ça serait étonnant. On va tout de même faire de rapide recherche.

_-_A moins que ça ne soit le dernier dans l'ordre alphabétique, repris Ron, et dans ce cas là, C'est Blaise Zabini et il est chez Serpentard. Ce qui colle parfaitement avec notre théorie sur Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Hermione ?

Celle_-_ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda Ron.

_-_J'ai encore dit une bêtise ? fit Ron sur la défensive.

_-_Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il y a une troisième possibilité et elle ne va pas vous faire plaisir… pas plus qu'elle ne me fait plaisir.

Harry, Ron et Ginny attentifs regardèrent Hermione.

_-_Dis_-_nous! Quelle est cette troisième possibilité au lieu de nous faire peur ? fit Ron en haussant le ton.

_-_Ne me crie pas dessus… Il se peut que le dernier de l'année, soit le dernier envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est à dire…

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui paraissait abasourdi.

_-_Tu veux dire… moi ? dit_-_il, mais pourquoi moi ? Comment pourrais_-_je savoir où se trouve Percy ? Par moment, je me demande si tu as réellement toute ta tête.

Ron se leva s'apprêtait à partir mais Hermione le retint.

_-_Attends Ron, fit_-_elle d'une voix douce, je sais très bien que s'est une idée absurde mais c'est une possibilité que tu saches inconsciemment où est cachée Percy.

_-_C'est aberrant, dit Ginny, comment pourrait_-_il savoir ça ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione d'un ton las.

_-_Bon, nous allons d'abord voir du coté de Zabini et du plus jeune, quel qu'il soit, avant de nous occuper de cette hypothèse, dit Harry du ton le plus clame qu'il pouvait.

_-_Je suis du même avis, fit Ginny soucieuse d'apaiser les tensions.

Hermione s'empressa d'acquiescer tandis que Ron maugréa un vague oui.

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous avons parlé de … ça, je vais aller faire un tout du coté des cuisines, dit Harry.

_-_Mais on vient de sortir de tables ? remarqua Hermione.

_-_Vous peu_-_être ! Mais Mdme Pomfresh ne m'a rien donné, rétorqua Harry.

_-_Je t'accompagne, dit Ron en se levant, toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny rigolait doucement.

_-_Ha ! Les garçons, dit_-_elle.

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayèrent de savoir discrètement de savoir qui était l'élève le plus jeune parmi leurs camarades, tout en essayant de mener une filature discrète sur Blaise Zabini.

_-_Si seulement nous pouvions savoir ce que Zabini dit lorsqu'il n'est pas en cours avec nous, dit Ron en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

_-_Il nous faudrait un micro, fit Harry.

_-_C'est quoi un micro ? demanda Ginny.

Harry lui expliqua sous l'œil désabusé d'Hermione.

_-_Quand allez_-_vous lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, fit_-_elle, les appareils moldus ne marchent pas ici.

_-_C'est bien dommage, soupira Ron, et il n'existe aucun sortilège pas hasard remplissant cette fonction.

_-_A ma connaissance, il en existe un, dit Hermione, mais c'est un livre récent nommé « Correspondance entre appareils moldus et sortilèges sorciers ». Mais ce livre est dans la réserve et il va très certainement y avoir des ingrédients que nous allons devoir … emprunter chez Rogue.

_-_Comme avec le poly_-_nectar en deuxième année, quoi, dit Ron avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire de poly_-_nectar ? murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais une autre fois, lui répondit_-_il puis à l'intention de Ron et Hermione, il faut tout d'abord que nous trouvions un moyen d'avoir le droit d'emprunter ce livre avant de nous inquiéter de savoir où nous allons obtenir les ingrédients.

_-_Surtout que cette année, nous n'avons pas Lockhart pour nous signer un mot, fit Ron avec un sourire sarcastique.

_-_Tu étais bien content de le trouver pour qu'il nous signe ce mot, se défendit Hermione.

_-_Nous pourrions demander à Dumbledore de nous donner une autorisation, dit Ginny.

_-_Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ne nous la donne sans une bonne raison de notre part. Et puis les professeurs doivent nous tenir à l'œil, vu ma capacité à me retrouver dans les pires embrouilles et de vous y entraîner avec moi, fit Harry avec un sourire triste.

_-_Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qu'on ne puisse pas lier à nous, fit Hermione.

_-_Nous pourrions demander à Neville, proposa Ron.

_-_Trop proche, dit Ginny, mais on pourrait demander plutôt à Luna, elle est tellement fantasque que ça ne choquerait personne de la voir emprunter un tel livre. Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander demain en botanique.

_-_Vas_-_y, fit Ron enthousiaste.

_-_Tu es certaine que ça ne la dérangera pas ? dit Harry un peu plus prudent.

_-_Aucuns soucis pour elle, j'en suis sûre, répondit Ginny.

Hermione, quant à elle, paraissait plus circonspecte.

_-_Il nous fait le livre le plutôt possible, dit_-_elle, si Zabini sait où se cache Percy, chaque seconde compte et dès que Voldemort n'aura plus besoin de lui, il s'en débarrassera.

Ron et Ginny furent horrifié par ces paroles mais ils devaient bien reconnaître qu'elle avait tout à fait raison.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

Revelation et engueulades


	13. chapitre 13

**Reviews**

_Allima_ Je te promet du mouvement entre eux deux pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre. La par contre tu risque de ne pas apprecier lol. Si je n'ai pas développer le " voyage dans le temps" c'est parce que je vais y revenir dans un autre chapitre .

_Steffyitsme_ Pauvre Percy? après toutes les saloperies qu'il a pu dire dans OdP, tu le soutiens encore? il a que ce qu'il mérite.

_Virg05_ la suite vous avez bien failli l'avoir en retard à cause de qui refusait de me logger.

_Vinvin_ PTDR mais bien sur je vais te croire quand tu dis ça, tu ne sais pas écrire c'est tou lol, bah moi, je les ai relu et j'ai trouvé plein de petites fautes dans le chapitre précedent que je n'avais pas trouvé avant.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain midi, Neville s'approcha d'Harry avec un livre à la main.

_-_Tient, lui dit_-_il en lui passant le livre, Luna vient de me le passer pour toi. Tu comptes t'en servir pour quoi ?

_-_Pour rien, lui répondit Harry, … pour ma culture générale.

_-_Harry, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Pas après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! Si tu veux ce livre, c'est qu'il y a une raison bien précise. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté avant de te le donner et j'ai repéré un ou deux sortilèges qui seraient bien utiles au aurors.

_-_Bien Neville ! dit Harry en baissant la voix, Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Percy, le frère de Ron et Ginny, a disparu et on pense que Voldemort pourrait le retenir et …

_-_… Certains indices vous laissent penser que Malfoy pourrait être lier à ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

_-_Merci Neville.

_-_Une dernière chose Harry.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu as entendu la prophétie qui a été casse au département des mystères, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! fit Harry sur la défensive, j'étais beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre !

_-_J'ai vu ta réaction dans le Poudlard Express quand je t'ai déjà demandé la même chose. Les autres paraissaient se préoccuper plutôt de ce que venait de dire Malfoy mais toi… Tu me lançais des regards affolés comme si j'avais encore fait une gaffe.

_-_Peut_-_être, dit finalement Harry après un long silence, mais ce n'est ne le lieu ni l'heure pour en parler. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai encore parlé à Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils sont mes amis les plus proches.

_-_Alors que tu l'as dit à Ginny, dit Neville avec un petit rire.

Harry rit lui aussi.

_-_Oui, elle a su lire la vérité derrière mes mensonges, elle aussi.

Sur ces mots, Harry se dirigea vers la place que lui avait gardé ses amis, il croisa Ginny qui partait en cours.

_-_Je vois Luna maintenant et je lui demande pour le livre, lui dit_-_elle en déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres.

_-_Tu ne lui as pas demandé ce matin ? fit perplexe Harry.

_-_Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour rien ! J'étais persuadé que tu avais cours avec elle ce matin.

Ginny s'éloigna d'Harry qui s'assit à coté de Ron et Hermione.

_-_Qu'est ce que te voulait Neville ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

_-_Hein … dit Harry perdu dans ses pensées, il voulait des conseils pour … pour s'occuper de son groupe au club de duel.

_-_Ah bon ? fit Hermione, je l'ai pourtant observé et il se débrouille très bien.

Harry passa le reste du déjeuner à se demander comment Luna Lovegood avait pu lui procurer un livre qu'il voulait avant même que quiconque ait pu lui en parler et puis il avait eu aussi cette fois où Ron, après une dispute avec Hermione et que Luna leur avait conseillé d'aller voir du coté des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avant qu'ils puissent lui demander si elle l'avait vu. Décidément cette fille semblait toujours savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin avant même qu'ils n'en aient conscience. S'il en faisait part à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, ceux ci lui diraient qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il devrait cesser de prendre tout le monde pour des espions. Ça pouvait très bien être un hasard, en attendant, il ferait attention et si ça se reproduisait, il irait en parler directement avec elle.

Le soir après les cours, Ginny arriva dans la salle et alla se lover dans les bras d'Harry.

_-_C'est bon, j'en ai parler avec Luna et elle est d'accord, elle a réussi à chopper une autorisation pour le livre. Elle nous le fera passer par l'intermédiaire de Neville.

_-_Pourquoi Neville ? fit Ron, pourquoi ne pas nous le passer directement ?

_-_Ron, on veut faire ça discrètement, dit Hermione avec le ton patient qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle devait lui expliquer quelque chose, si elle nous le donne directement, certains vont se poser des questions tandis que si nous le faisons « transiter » par Neville, ça paraîtra moins louche.

_-_Elle a dit quand est ce qu'elle le passerait à Neville ? demanda Harry qui savait pertinemment que le livre état dans on sac mais si Luna mentait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

_-_Demain dans la matinée, elle n'a pas précisé l'heure.

_-_Okay, nous allons faire comme d'habitude, on ne parle du livre qu'entre nous et à personnes d'autre, dit Hermione, ça me gêne tout de même d'y mêler Neville et Luna.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien mais Harry était lointain et Ginny fut la première à s'en rendre compte.

_-_Il y a un problème ? dit_-_elle en attirant aussitôt l'attention de Ron et Hermione sur lui.

_-_Il faut que je vous parles, répondit_-_il.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_De quoi ? dit Ron.

_-_De la prophétie sur Voldemort et moi…

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_-_…Mais tu pas ici ! Allons à la Salle sur Demande !

Harry se leva et chercha des yeux Neville dans la foule.

_-_Allez_-_y, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se levèrent et sortir de la salle commune.

_-_Neville ! fit Harry interrompant ainsi une conversation entre Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, je peux te parler en privé ?

_-_D'accord, fit Neville en se levant.

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit Ron et Hermione plonger dans une discussion assez animée tandis que Ginny les observait goguenarde. Hermione se retourna et vit que Neville était présent.

_-_Pourquoi Neville est_-_il ici ? fit_-_elle, c'est lui qui t'a répété la prophétie ?

Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny.

_-_Pas du tout mais je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. Vous comprendrez quand j'aurai fini.

Harry raconta ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté l'été dernier. Quand il eut fini, Ron, Hermione et Neville parurent effrayer par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre tandis que Ginny essayait de calmer Harry par des murmures d'apaisement.

_-_Si je comprends bien, tu vas devoir tuer Voldemort pour vivre ? Tout ça parce qu'il t'a marqué comme son égal, dit Hermione.

_-_Oui, dit Harry.

_-_Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Neville devait être présent ? dit Ron.

_-_Neville, dis leur donc quelle est ta date de naissance, dit Harry.

_-_Je suis né le 30 juillet mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit Neville.

Il regarda Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui étaient horrifiés.

_-_Pourquoi faites_-_vous ces têtes là ? dit_-_il d'un ton apeuré, mes parents n'ont jamais combattu Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui !

_-_Si. Ils faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation crée par Dumbledore et qui combattait activement Voldemort. Tu étais toi aussi concerné par la prophétie jusqu'à ce qu'il tue mes parents et essaye de me tuer et me fasse involontairement cette cicatrice.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais eu ton courage.

_-_Personne ne te l'a jamais demandé, dit Hermione pour l'apaiser, Ginny, tu étais au courant depuis quand ? Tu n'avais pas l'air étonné quand Harry nous l'a raconté.

_-_Depuis un mois à peu près, répondit Ginny, un soir où vous vous étiez encore une fois disputées, Ron et toi, Harry a fait une gaffe et j'ai alors compris qu'il l'avait entendu…

_-_Et elle a mis tous ses moyens pour la faire dire, dit avec un petit sourire Harry.

_-_Harry ! s'exclamèrent outrés Ron et Ginny.

_-_Mais il ne m'avait rien dit pour Neville.

_-_Je m'en doutais un peu, dit Ron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_-_Tu fais des cauchemars et tu parles aussi. Tu as plusieurs fois fait mention à la prophétie que ce soit cet été ou à Poudlard, dit Ron en fixant Harry, et depuis que tu sors avec Ginny et surtout depuis le moment où tu lui as dit, tu dors mieux et tu fais beaucoup moins de cauchemars.

_-_Pourquoi ne me l'as_-_tu jamais dit ? demanda Harry.

Le regard d'Hermione semblait dire la même chose et Ron parut s'en apercevoir et il évita de le croiser.

_-_J'attendais que tu en parles de toi_-_même. Je te connais, plus on essaie de te tirer les vers du nez, moins tu parles.

_-_Merci Ron.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva à la table des Gryffondors.

_-_Je viens de croiser Neville, chuchota_-_t_-_il à Ron et Hermione, il vient de me passer le livre.

_-_Passe_-_le_-_moi, lui intima Hermione, il faut que je note les ingrédients nécessaires.

Harry le lui passa discrètement.

_-_Ne l'ouvre pas ici, lui_-_dit Hermione.

_-_Mais je ne comptais pas le faire.

Ron se racla la gorge pour montrer son incrédulité.

_-_Mais bien sûr, fit_-_il.

_-_Je sais me réfréner, moi !

_-_Attends, tes deux grandes passions, c'est étudier et lire et jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire que tu es fait preuve d'une grande modération. Tu es insensible au reste !

_-_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ron, dit Hermione, et toi à part manger et le Quidditch, tu…

_-_Moi au moins, j'écoute ce que dises mes amis et je ne leur impose pas ma vision des choses.

_-_Ça s'est vrai, tu préfères nier leurs rêves.

_-_Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller au bal avec toi !

_-_Tu n'as qu'aller inviter quelqu'un d'autre ! Enfin évite les vélanes, ça ne te réussit pas. Lilandra Neramani est peut_-_être encore libre !

Ron rouge de colère ne répondit pas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune fille qu'Hermione venait de mentionner. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes et ils partirent en croisant Ginny.

_-_Pourquoi Ron est_-_il parti avec Lilandra ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant.

_-_Hermione et lui viennent encore de se disputer, murmura Harry, et elle l'a mis au défi de la remplacer pour le bal et il a été invité Lilandra.

_-_Mais quel couple de crétins ! Et à quel sujet se disputaient_-_ils cette fois ?

_-_Ça a commencé à propos du livre et ça a dévié et s'est envenimé, ils sont à mettre dos à dos dans l'affaire.

_-_Avec eux, c'est un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Alors Neville vous a passé le livre ? dit_-_elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

_-_Oui, je vais me mettre au travail dès aujourd'hui, vu que je ne serais pas déranger toutes les cinq minutes par ton frère.

_-_Tu vas pouvoir les supporter toute la journée ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

_-_Je ne vais pas leur laisser le plaisir de me la gâcher, j'irais m'asseoir ailleurs et les laisserai seuls.

Quand Harry se rendit en cours de Sortilège, il vit que Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis de part et d'autre de sa place habituelle et comme il l'avait dit à Ginny, il alla s'assoire à coté de Neville.

_-_Miss Granger, M. Weasley, rapprochez_-_vous l'un de l'autre, vous allez travailler ensemble, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione avec une évidente mauvaise volonté et Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de dégoût, tout ceci échappa au professeur Flitwick mais pas à Harry. A la sortie du cours, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers Harry mais dès que chacun se remarqua le mouvement de l'autre, ils prirent une direction différente. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que Harry aille se coucher et que Ron le rejoigne quelques secondes après.

_-_Pourquoi m'évites_-_tu depuis ce matin ? lui dit_-_il.

_-_Je ne t'évite pas toi, je vous évite tous les deux !

_-_Mais pourquoi ? C'est elle qui a commencé !

_-_Et c'est toi qui as continué, tu es autant responsable qu'elle…

_-_Tu l'as défend encore !

_-_Pas du tout ! Et si Hermione m'interroge, je lui dirais la même chose. Je suis votre ami à tous les deux ! Vous ne vous parlez pas, tant pis pour vous ! Et quelle idée d'inviter Lilandra !

_-_Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu es mon ami, d'accord, tu es son ami, d'accord mais n'espère pas que je redevienne le sien tant qu'elle ne me présentera pas ses excuses.

_-_Tu le prends comme ça ! Bien ! A demain alors !

Harry tira les rideaux de son lit et entendit Ron en faire de même. Ginny devait certainement subir la même chose avec Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient pas se dire franchement ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et que tout le monde en soit débarrassé. Harry s'endormit en pensant aux tortures qu'il allait subir de la part de Ron et Hermione si leur bouderie durait.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en même temps que Ron qui le salua vaguement. Toutefois en descendant vers la Grande Salle, Ron lui parla du devoir de Potion qu'ils devaient rendre dans la journée.

_-_Tu ne l'as pas fini ? dit Harry interloqué.

_-_Je comptais le finir hier soir mais…

_-_Demanda à Hermione !

_-_Non ! s'exclama Ron, je peux t'emprunter le tien ?

_-_Okay.

_-_Tu peux me le passer maintenant ?

_-_Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de la voir et je dois bosser sur le devoir.

Harry passa son devoir à Ron qui partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête et il rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle avec Hermione.

_-_Bonjour mon cœur, dit_-_il en déposant un baiser sur son crane, bonjour Hermione.

_-_Salut, dit Ginny.

_-_Salut ! dit Hermione en regardant derrière Harry si personne d'autre ne le suivait.

_-_Il est partit à la bibliothèque, dit Harry.

_-_De qui parles_-_tu ? dit Hermione en feignant l'incompréhension.

_-_De Ron, bien sûr !

_-_Il ne déjeune pas ? dit Ginny, il ne doit pas être bien pour faire ça.

_-_Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, dit Hermione, Harry, tu devrais….

_-_Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Ron hier soir, je suis votre ami à tous les deux, vous ne m'obligerez pas à choisir. Réglez votre problème comme vous le voulez mais laissez_-_moi en dehors de ça !

Harry se leva sans avoir touché à quoi que soit sur la table et il s'éloigna à grands pas.

_-_Harry, Harry! Attends_-_moi!

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny se précipiter vers lui avec dans les mains plusieurs toasts.

_-_Tiens, c'est pou toi, dit_-_elle en lui tendant les toasts, ce n'est pas bon de commencer la journée sans manger.

Harry sourit.

_-_Tu sais qu'on dirait ta mère quand tu dis ça.

Ginny piqua un fard.

_-_Je voulais te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai dit la même chose à Hermione hier soir. On les laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes eux_-_même. J'en ai assez d'écouté les jérémiades d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle se dispute avec mon frère.

_-_Ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione fasse des jérémiades, dit Harry en souriant.

Ginny eut un petit rire amusé.

_-_Des remontrances, si tu préfères.

* * *

preview du prochain épisode

Malheur, réconciliation et petite vengeance

à la semaine prochaine


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews**

_Steffyitsme_ ah, dans ce cas là, tu devrias apprecier le chapitre 17 PTDR (petit cross fic si tu veux changer de pseudo tu vas dans Log in puis Account et là tu peux changer ton "pen name" rien de plus simple)

_Allima_ PTDR mais je les aime comme ça. Je ne m'étais rendu du compte que Neville parassait si étrange

_Malfoyhermy_ PTDR pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais une review en anglais. Oui c'est normal et ce n'est pas sale mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ce genre de scene, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas mais elles seront très legere ou off-fic.

_Virg05_ Non, ils peuvent vraiment pas mais il va bientôt y avoir des changements niark niark niark, pas dans ce chapitre mais de le prochain niark niark

_Eiliss_ Ah bon? en meme temps, ça fait plaisir

_Vinvin_ j'ai jamais dit que j'en faisais pas, j'ai mes dictées de primaire et collège qui affirment la même chose mais comparé à elles, LdP est un exempe en orthographe, gramaire, etc... sans grande révelation? y a juste Harry qui parle enfin de la prophétie à Hermione et Ron, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut mais si tu parles de mon histoire, non c'est vrai y a rien eu de bien folichon.

_Ostrum_ j'ai bien consience que pour le moment, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action, il va y en avoir un peu plus dans les prochain chapitre. Pour Ron et Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bouger, dans un sens ou dans un autre mais ça va bouger.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Pendant deux semaines, Ron et Hermione s'ignorèrent. Quand l'un entrait dans une semaine l'autre en sortait et pendant les cours, ils discutaient avec Harry sans prêter attention à ce que disait l'autre. Cependant un matin, Hermione reçue un hibou qui venait apparemment de ses parents qui la choqua car son visage se décomposa rapidement.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? lui demanda Harry.

_-_Mes parents… Mes parents, sanglota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Qu'est_-_il arrivé à tes parents ? fit Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

_-_La maison a été détruite, fit Hermione en pleur.

Ron l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_-_Et tes parents ? fit Ginny.

Hermione incapable de dire un mot tendit la lettre à Harry qui se mit à la lire.

_-_D'après la lettre, ils sont sains et sauf, ils étaient à leur cabinet et c'est la police qui les a prévenus et d'après elle, c'est une explosion du au gaz.

_-_Où sont_-_ils maintenant ? demanda Ron qui tentait toujours de calmer Hermione.

_-_Dumbledore les a transférés dans un lieu secret car d'après ce qu'il leur a dit, ça serait plutôt une attaque de Mangemorts, repris Harry, attendez ! D'après la lettre, ça se serait passé, il y a une semaine.

_-_Comment ça ? rugit Ron, il le savait et il ne nous a pas prévenus ? Il aurait moins pu prévenir Hermione. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots.

Il repoussa délicatement Hermione et s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la table des professeurs où Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec le professeur McClaggan mais Hermione le retint. Ron se retourna pour voir qui osait le freiner et il se détendit quand il vit qu'il s 'agissait d'elle.

_-_Laisse Ron ! Si le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit…ne nous a rien dit, se reprit_-_elle, c'est qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons. Ne lui en veut pas, il nous expliquera tout en temps utile.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur entendant cela mais Ron se calma et il se rassit à coté d'Hermione qui lui tenait toujours la main. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, Hermione la lâcha précipitamment et échangea avec Ron un regard gêné. Harry eut un sourire amusé qu'il partagea avec Ginny.

_-_Alors Weasley, qu'est ce que tu attends pour louer une partie de ton étable à Granger et sa famille ? fit Drago avec sa voix traînante, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait mais qu'elle ait refusé… à cause de l'odeur sûrement.

La cour qui entourait Malfoy ricana méchamment tandis que Ron rouge de colère se levait.

_-_Malfoy, je vais te…

_-_Laisse Ron ! fit Hermione.

Ron se rassit mais il ne quitta pas des yeux pour autant Malfoy.

_-_C'est bien Weasley, écoute ta Sang de Bourbe et soit un bon toutou. De toute manière, vous feriez mieux de casser votre baguette et d'allez vous cacher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit le nombre de ses partisans grandir tandis que les autres se terrent.

_-_Ils se terrent peut_-_être mais eux au moins agissent à visages découverts, lui cracha au visage Ginny.

Malfoy ricana, tout comme sa suite, il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

_-_Ça ne durera plus très longtemps avant que ce ne soit le contraire, dit_-_il en jetant quelques noises sur la table, tenez, je vous aime bien, prenez ça et partez loin d'ici. Vous aurez peut_-_être une chance de vivre. Enfin pas toi, Granger ni vous, les Weasley ni encore moins Potter, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Malfoy éclata d'un rire hostile tout comme sa cour.

_-_Prend garde à ce que ne soit pas le contraire, dit Harry d'une voix froide, et tu peux être sur que je te traquerai.

_-_Moi aussi, fit Ron.

_-_Moi aussi, ajouta Neville.

Plusieurs personnes firent de même parmi ceux qui avaient entendu le discours de Malfoy. Celui ci et son aréopage battirent en retraite mais ils affichaient toujours leurs airs supérieurs.

_-_Je vous ai prévenu, soyez avec lui ou mourrez, lança Malfoy avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Harry se rassit tout comme ses amis en soupirant de soulagement.

_-_Une seconde de plus et je lui mettais mon poing dans la figure, murmura Ron.

_-_Non, il n'attend que ça, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione.

_-_Quand est_-_ce que tu auras fini… ta potion ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il dans un murmure qui ne fut entendu que Harry et Ginny.

_-_Je l'ai fini hier soir, il ne me reste plus qu'a l'appliqué la potion sur un objet et lancé le sortilège dessus puis enfin de le mettre sur Zabini.

_-_Mais Hermione, dit Harry, tu as tout fait toute seule ? Tu aurais ou nous demander de l'aide.

_-_J'avais besoin de décompresser.

Tout le monde compris l'allusion et surtout Ron dont les oreilles étaient rouges briques.

_-_Mais où est_-_ce que tu as trouvé les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire pour la réaliser ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_-_Parfait, fit Harry, on se retrouve là bas ce soir.

Hermione se leva tout comme Harry et Ginny mais Ron paraissait indécis.

_-_Euh…Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry et Ginny et s'entreregardèrent.

_-_Si vous voulez, on peut aller un peu plus loi, dit Harry.

_-_Non, firent en chœur Ron et Hermione en rougissants.

_-_…Vous pouvez rester, repris Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ? fit Hermione légèrement tendue.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

Ron paraissait peu sûr de lui en disant cela.

_-_Euh… Oui, d'accord mais ça ne va pas te poser des problèmes avec d'autres filles que tu aurais déjà invitées ?

_-_Non aucun, répondit_-_il avec beaucoup plus d'assurance et un grand sourire.

_-_Tu es certain ? fit Ginny.

_-_Puisque je vous dis qu'oui !

Ron s'éloigna en sifflotant laissant Harry, Hermione et Ginny pantois.

_-_Je vais lui demander le fin mot de l'histoire, fit Harry.

Et il se précipita à la suite de Ron, il le retrouva devant la salle où ils devaient avoir cour.

_-_Ron, explique_-_moi une chose, fit Harry.

_-_A propos de quoi ?

_-_Tu n'as pas déjà invité Lilandra au bal ?

Ron sourit.

_-_Tu as cru ça ?

_-_Tous ceux qui ont entendu votre dispute ont cru ça ! … Attend, tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas invité ? On t'a tous vu t'arrêté à coté d'elle et sortir de la Grande Salle avec elle et tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas invité ?

_-_Tout à fait ! Je ne nie pas que j'ai eu l'intention de le faire mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour Lilandra et je lui ai plutôt parlé de sa progression en duel. D'ailleurs, je préférerais y aller seule que sans…

_-_Okay, j'ai compris. Les filles ne vont jamais vouloir me croire quand je leur raconterai. Ron se souciant des sentiments d'une fille…

_-_Non, je t'interdis de leur dire ! lui intima Ron, si elles l'apprennent, dans combien de temps penses_-_tu que Fred et Georges vont_-_il l'apprendre et surtout ce qu'ils vont en faire ?

Harry connaissait l'humour parfois assez particulier dont pouvaient faire preuve les jumeaux et ils charrieraient Ron pendant des mois.

_-_Tu penses qu'Hermione ou Ginny pourraient le leur dire volontairement ?

_-_Non mais un jour … sous l'emprise de la colère, elles pourraient me le jeter à la figure et ils pourraient l'entendre.

_-_D'accord, je comprends. Si elles m'en parlent, je dirais que tu as refusé de me répondre.

_-_Tu es un véritable ami !

Lorsqu'ils se réunirent tous les quatre dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry avait tenu parole et n'avait rien dit à Hermione et Ginny malgré leurs pressantes questions.

_-_il faut que l'on trouve un objet que Zabini porte tous les jours, fit Hermione.

_-_J'ai peut_-_être une idée mais tout dépend de combien de temps il te faut pour lancer ton sortilège, fit Ron.

_-_Je peux tout préparer avant mais il me faut une petite minute pour les lancer, répondit_-_elle.

_-_C'est faisable alors, dit Ron pensif.

_-_Vas_-_tu nous dire à quoi tu penses ? fit Ginny un peu irritée.

_-_Quel est l'objet que vous avez tous les jours sur vous quelle que soit l'heure ?

Personne ne sut répondre.

_-_Regardez dans votre poche, fit Ron d'un air triomphant.

Harry mit la main dans sa poche tout comme Hermione et Ginny, et il y trouva sa baguette.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Hermione, et en principe les épaisseurs de vêtements ne modifieront pas le son.

_-_Comment va t'on faire pour entendre ce qu'il dira ? demanda Ginny.

_-_C'est à ça que servira la potion. Le sortilège transformera la baguette en « micro » et la potion sera le récepteur et un second sortilège les liera tous les deux… Mais Ron, comment vas_-_tu t_-_y prendre pour emprunter sa baguette à Zabini ?

_-_Ça, j'en fait mon affaire ! Moins vous en saurez. Mieux ça sera pour vous, si jamais je me fais prendre, vous n'aurez pas à mentir.

_-_Okay, fit Harry, quand est ce que tu peux t'en occuper ?

_-_Dès demain, si Hermione est vraiment prête.

_-_Je suis prête, fit Hermione avec un brin d'agacement, bon, je me tiens prête pour demain midi, on se retrouve où ?

_-_Il faut que ce soit entre la Grande Salle et la salle de Sortilège.

_-_Que pensez_-_vous de se retrouver derrière la statue de Zemo le Sanglant ? proposa Ginny.

_-_Ça me semble parfait, dit Harry.

Le lendemain midi, Ron arriva à l'heure dite, il tendit une baguette à Hermione qui prononça une incantation dessus, la baguette se mit à luire un bref instant puis elle retrouva sa teinte habituelle. Hermione prononça une seconde incantation au_-_dessus de la potion et de la baguette qui entrèrent en résonance puis elle rendit la baguette à Ron qui repartit. Harry, Hermione et Ginny poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Tout s'est bien passé, dit Ginny.

_-_Il faut encore que Ron remette la baguette de Zabini à sa place, dit Hermione.

_-_Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à Ron comment ça s'est dérouler en déjeunant, fit Harry, notre absence va être remarquer si elle dure plus longtemps.

Ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ron qui était déjà en train de déjeuner.

_-_Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_J'aurai bien voulu mais Un : vous n'avez pas été assez rapide et Deux : j'avais vraiment trop faim, répondit_-_il entre deux bouchées.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu as remis sa baguette à Zabini ? les interrompit Hermione agacée.

_-_Sans aucun problème, fit Ron avec un grand sourire plein de choux_-_fleurs.

_-_Comment t'es_-_y_-_tu pris ? fit Harry.

_-_J'ai reçu un colis de Fred et George, il y a quelques jours…

_-_On ne te demande pas ce que tu as reçu comme hiboux, le stoppa Hermione, on veut juste savoir comment tu t'y es pris !

_-_J'y venais justement, repris Ron en lui lançant un regard noir, dans le colis qu'ils m'ont envoyé, il y avait un de leurs nouveaux produits, la Bombe Glaçante qui gèle toues personnes dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

_-_Et ça a marché ! exulta Ginny.

_-_Enfin presque, dit Ron.

_-_Comment ça « enfin presque » ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

_-_Bah ! C'est que le rayon de la glaciation était un peu plus large que prévu et j'ai le pied gauche gelé, dit Ron embarrassé.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione paraissait hésiter entre éclater de rire elle aussi et le sermonner.

_-_Quelle idée aussi d'utiliser de matériel que les jumeaux te font tester !

Hermione prit alors une longue gorgée mais elle manqua de s'étrangler, les yeux exorbités et elle pointa le doigt vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ginny regardèrent dans cette direction tandis que Ron continuait de déjeuner.

Malfoy et ses acolytes habituels venaient d'entrer hagards. Leurs vêtements avaient été découpés bizarrement et colorés telles ceux d'Arlequin ainsi que leurs cheveux. Ainsi donc Malfoy se retrouvait dans un short mauve et un t_-_shirt jaune caca d'oie et affublé d'une longue tresse rose, verte et jaune. Déjà les élèves éclataient de rire.

_-_Quel est cette tenue ? 10 points de moins par personne à Serpentard ! s'exclama le professeur McGonnagal en s'approchant du groupe.

_-_Nous…nous ne savons pas, dit Drago, il y a une explosion puis après plus rien. Et quand nous sommes revenus à nous, nous étions dans cet état, ça doit être certainement un coup de Potter !

_-_Vous avez des preuves de cela ? fit le professeur McGonnagal en jetant un regard à Harry.

_-_Non mais…

_-_15 points de moins pour Serpentard alors et veuillez cesser de colporter des rumeurs d'une telle absurdité et allez dans mon bureau en attendant que je prévienne le professeur Rogue._-_

_-_Ça ne sera pas la peine Minerva, dit Rogue en apparaissant dans le dos du groupe de Malfoy, je vais m'en occuper. Quant à vous, allez immédiatement dans mon bureau !

_-_Nous pouvons aller nous changer auparavant ? demanda Drago.

_-_Je vous ai dit d'aller immédiatement dans mon bureau, murmura Rogue.

Malfoy et son groupe partirent sous les rires des élèves ainsi que sous les regards énervés de Rogue et McGonnagal.

_-_Pourquoi as_-_tu fais ça Ron ? demanda Hermione sous le regard goguenard de Ginny et Harry.

_-_Si tu avais été attaqué et que lorsque tu te réveilles, tu n'as rien, tu n'aurais pas trouvé ça étrange ?

_-_Si, peut être, reconnu Hermione, tu as alors détourné leur attention. Ce n'est pas idiot comme stratagème.

Ron tiqua un peu mais il ne répondit pas.

_-_Quand est_-_ce que nous pourrons commencer à les écouter ? dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

_-_Dès maintenant, si tu le désires mais j'ai mis des mots clés pour la baguette n'enregistre que ce qui pourrait nous intéresser sinon nous aurions du écouter tout ce qu'ils diraient mais même ainsi je ne suis pas sûre que nous aurons rapidement des informations.

_-_On ne s'attendait pas à avoir les réponses dès ce soir, dit Ginny.

_-_Je sais mais pendant ce temps là, votre frère Percy souffre et le moindre retard pourrait lui être fatal.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Percy ! Il sait que tout le monde fait le maximum pour le retrouver. En attendant, imagine que Rogue est en train de passer un savon à Malfoy pour son accoutrement et le déshonneur qu'il apporte à sa maison.

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

_-_Tu es certain que tu as fait ça uniquement pour détourner leur attention ou tu en as aussi profité pour te venger de ce que Malfoy nous a dit hier matin ?

_-_Comme si je pouvais m'abaisser à de telles mesquineries ! fit Ron avec une indignation feinte, profiter de ma supériorité sur un Malfoy momentanément privé de défense !

Harry et Ginny se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non, dit Hermione mais si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai pu faire ça !

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur la joue et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Ron rougit et se mit à se caresser rêveusement la joue de la main.

_-_Dis_-_nous, tu ne vas plus te laver la joue où Hermione t'a embrassé, n'est ce pas ? railla Harry.

_-_Quoi ? Bien sûr que je me laverais la joue ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fille m'embrasse, dit Ron embarrassé.

Ron sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle.

_-_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fille t'embrasse mais de la part d'Hermione, c'est assez rare pour que tu marques ce jour d'une pierre blanche, pensa Harry.

_-_Ça fait du bien de les voir réconciliés, lui dit Ginny.

_-_Je préfère les voir en train de flirter qu'en train de s'invectiver.

_-_Ron et Hermione qui flirtent ? Tu m'en diras tant.

_-_Tu ne vas pas dire que tu n'as pas remarqué leur petit jeu ?

_-_Quel petit jeu ? dit Neville en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Harry lui expliqua alors le manège de Ron et Hermione.

_-_Ils font ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent, dit Neville, je te ferais remarquer.

_-_Oui, mais depuis quelques temps, ça a pris une tournure plus…osée, répondit Harry.

_-_Non, ça a toujours été comme ça…

_-_Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils se connaissent ? fit Ginny.

_-_Peut_-_être pas mais pas loin et ils viennent plus ou moins de s'en rendre compte, dit Neville, là ils essaient de savoir si c'est réciproque même si c'est plus évident d'un coté que de l'autre.

_-_Tu n'as peut_-_être pas tord, dit Harry, tu sais Neville, tu devrais être psychologue.

_-_J'y pense, répondit Neville, mais certains de mes patients sont plus difficiles à cerner que d'autres.

Il jeta un regard à la table des Serdaigles où Luna déjeunait en lisant le Chicaneur.

_-_Des problèmes avec Luna ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Je ne sais pas, elle pose par moment des questions bizarres et la seconde d'après elle revient à notre discussion.

_-_C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Harry était perplexe, il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de Luna et il avait le sentiment que Neville n'avait pas tout dit à son sujet.

_-_Bien sûr qu'oui, répondit Neville embarrassé.

_-_Tu viens Neville, dit Harry, il faut que nous allions en Botanique. On se revoit ce soir mon cœur !

Harry et Neville prirent la direction de la serre où leur cour avait lieu.

_-_C'est à propos de Ron et Ginny que Luna te pose des questions ? demanda Harry à Neville.

_-_Comment le sais_-_tu ?

_-_J'ai des doutes depuis quelques semaines. Elle semble toujours savoir où ils sont et ce dont ils ont besoins.

_-_Comme le livre ?

_-_Oui, tu m'as passé le livre avant même que Ginny ne le lui demande.

_-_Tu veux que je t'arrange une rencontre discrète avec elle ? proposa Neville.

_-_J'allais te le demander mais pas un mot à Ginny, Ron ou Hermione…enfin pour le moment.

_-_Compris.

L'après_-_midi même, Neville informa Harry qu'il avait pu organiser une rencontre avec Luna pour le soir même. Lorsqu'il arriva le moment de la rencontre, Harry prétexta qu'il devait aider Neville pour un devoir pour laisser Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais celle_-_ci paraissait suspicieuse.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as ? fit Hermione, tu n'as pas confiance en Harry ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ça ! Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez_-_vous avec Neville ce soir.

Cette remarque les étonna tous.

_-_Luna s'est peut_-_être trompé de jour, fit Ron.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Neville arrivaient dans une salle où les attendait déjà Luna.

_-_Je vous laisse, dit Neville.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Harry et Luna se fixer sans un mot.

_-_Il paraît que tu as des questions à me poser, dit au bout d'un moment Luna.

_-_C'est vrai. J'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprise que tu semblais savoir ce dont nous avions besoins et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu fais ça et aussi comment.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais aussi vite, dit Luna d'un ton étrangement sérieux, j'aurai cru qu'Hermione Granger l'aurai compris avant toi. Pour en revenir à tes questions, je connais non pas vos besoins mais ceux de la famille Weasley et plus particulièrement ceux de Ron et Ginny en ce moment. Et si je fais ça, c'est parce que j'obéis à un serment que toutes les femmes de ma famille font et cela depuis environ mille ans.

_-_tu es la descendante de la fille de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ?

_-_Tu es aussi au courant pour cela ! Tu me raconteras comment une autre fois. Je n'aurai donc pas à t'expliquer tout ce qui repose sur les épaules de Ginny. Helga Poufsouffle a laissé à mon aïeul un livre où elle a indiqué diverses prophéties qu'elle nous a chargées soit de réaliser, soit d'empêcher.

_-_Je comprends mieux maintenant mais la prochaine fois, vient me voir. Cela sera moins voyant que d'arriver tel un cheveu sur la soupe.

_-_Tu devrais rejoindre Ginny, elle va commencer à s'inquiéter, dit_-_elle d'un ton absent

_-_Pourquoi s'inquiéterai_-_t_-_elle ?

_-_Je lui ai dit que j'avais rendez_-_vous avec Neville.

_-_Pourquoi as_-_tu fais ça ? fit Harry affolé.

_-_J'ai mes raisons.

Harry sortit en courant de la salle et il prit la direction de sa salle commune.

* * *

preview du prochain épisode 

Grand malheur sur Ron.

à la semaine prochaine


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews**

_Allima_ moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils se réconcilient. Ah les malheurs de Ron, bah lis, tu verras lol

_Crookshank_ je viens t'editer les chapitres où il manque les tirets, ça devrait donc etre plus lisible je te remercie énormément pour tes compliments.

_Vinvin_ c'est bien ce que j'avais compris alors, lol.on va dire au compte goutte parce qu'en réalité, c'est plutot lorsque je m'en souviens lol.j'ai jamais dis que j'exprimais en langage SMS au primaire ou au collège, d'ailleurs à l'époque, ça n'existait pas ( j'ai l'impressions d'etre un dinosaure en disant cela.) c'est juste que quand je devais faire une dictée ou une rédaction, ça me stressait tellement de devoir attention à l'orthographe que je faisais des tonnes de fautes.

_Malfoyhermy_ perso, j'ai pas eu trop de soucis, j'avais été faire un tour sur ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr juste avant par hasard.ah ? je me suis si mal exprimé que ça dans ce chapitre? si oui dis moi quelques passages sont loupés que j'essaie de les corriger. Euh pour l'anglais, je suis guere meilleur mais je vais tout de meme tenter de faire le tome 6 en VO, advienne que pourra.

* * *

3 petites infos avant de commencer: 

Désolé pour ceux qui ont cru qu'il y avait eu deux nouveaux chapitres la semaine derniere, ce n'était qu'une petite mise à jour des deux premiers chapitres à qui il manquait et où donc les dialogues étaient un peu moins évidents à lire que dans le reste de la fic

les chapitre 15, 16, 17 et dans une moindre mesure 18 sont très liés et formaient à l'origine qu'un seul et unique chapitre. Ne vous attendez pas à une grosse révelation à la fin, encore que, mais ça va un peu bouger quand même mais j'en dis pas plus

la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à une chapitre et demi pour deux raisons. la premiere, c'est que j'ai tellement avancé dans la mise en page, que j'ai pas loin de 6 chapitres d'avances voire bientot 7 et ça serait dommage que je n'en profite pas un peu.la deuxieme, c'est que le chapitre 17 se prete très bien à un découpage comme celui que je compte faire niark niark

* * *

Chapitre 15

Un matin de décembre, Hermione arriva essoufflée dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit à coté de Ron et en face d'Harry et Ginny. Elle leur fit signe de lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_-_Je viens d'aller écouter ce que la baguette a capté hier et il a eu du courrier que Zabini a transmis à Malfoy.

_-_Ils ont dit quelque chose sur Percy ? dit Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard agacé.

_-_J'allais y venir ! Malfoy a dit que Percy venait de révéler certains des petits secrets…

_-_Sur la prophétie ? l'interrompit une seconde fois Ron.

_-_Ron tais_-_toi et laisse finir Hermione, le morigéna Ginny.

Ron lança un regard noir à sa sœur et il se renfrogna.

_-_Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien.

_-_Parfait, fit Hermione, je vais peut_-_être pouvoir finir de dire ce que Malfoy a dit. Ce n'est pas à propos de la prophétie que Percy a fait des révélations mais…plutôt…comment dire…

_-_Allez ! Accouche ! fit Harry impatient, tu vois bien que Ginny et Ron sont inquiets.

_-_Bon voilà, ce sont vos secrets d'enfance !

_-_Comment ça ? demanda Ginny interloquée.

_-_Avec quoi vous dormiez enfants, ce dont vous avez peur, de qui vous étiez amoureux…

_-_Oh! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Tu es inquiète mon cœur? Fit Harry en l'enlaçant.

_-_Pas plus que ça mais j'en connais un qui devrait s'inquiéter, n'est ce pas Ron ?

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers Ron mais celui ci s'était un peu éloigner et était en grande discussion avec Dean et Seamus à propos de Quidditch.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit Hermione visiblement choquée par son attitude.

_-_Je parle avec des personnes qui me répondent lorsque je leur pose des questions. De toute manière, je me retrouve toujours devant le fait accompli ! Alors à quoi bon vous écoutez !

Harry eut un petit rire amusé. Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ginny, quant à elle, était abasourdie par le comportement de son frère et qu'Hermione se prenait la tête à deux mains, exaspérée.

_-_Allez_-_y, expliquez_-_lui si je dois le lui raconter, je vais faire un malheur !

Harry et Ginny expliquèrent à Ron ce qu'Hermione leur avait appris. Il eut l'air horrifié.

_-_Je vais être la risée de l'école si Percy a dit certaines choses et qu'elles ont été transmises à Malfoy.

_-_Il ne doit pas y avoir tant de chose que ça que Percy ai pu leur raconter quand même, fit Ginny avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

_-_On voit bien que tu as toujours eu un statut privilégié, tu n'as pas eu à subir le tiers de ce que j'ai subi !

_-_Mais bien sûr, fit Hermione avec irritation, tu es un enfant maltraité par son entourage ! Tu te plains mais j'aurai adoré avoir des frères et des sœurs comme les tiens ! Et puis question empoisonnement, Harry aurait peut_-_être des choses à t'apprendre. Au lieu de critiquer ta famille, tu devrais la remercier d'être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Je t'apprends que ton frère est toujours vivant et toi, soit tu ne m'écoutes pas, soit tu t'inquiètes pour ta réputation.

_-_Tu ne connais que le tiers de la moitié du quart de ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer, cracha Ron d'une voix froide, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux ! Bien entendu quand il s'agit de moi, je ne peux qu'avoir tort avec toi ! Quel que soit le sujet ! Il suffit que je dise une chose pour que tu dises le contraire !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je pourrai évoquer des centaines de sujets où nous sommes du même avis !

_-_Cite_-_moi en cinq pour commencer, la nargua Ron, et si tu y arrives, on verra un autre jour pour l'énumération des « centaines » restantes.

_-_D'accord, fit Hermione en relevant le défi, tout d'abord, on est tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'on tient énormément à Harry…

_-_Tu aurais pu choisir des sujets moins évidents.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ginny qui semblait s'amuser autant que Ron.

_-_Je vais choisir des sujets moins évidents alors ! Nous sommes d'accord à propos de Malfoy (c'est une sale fouine), de… de…

_-_Tu vois, tu sèches !

_-_Non, c'est juste que je dois mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Laisse_-_moi cinq minutes.

_-_Tu viens de dire que tu pourrais citer cent sujets sur lesquels nous sommes d'accord et tu peines à en sortir cinq, fit Ron avec un air triomphant, alors tu vois que tu es toujours, enfin presque toujours de l'avis contraire au mien.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

_-_Mais c'est peut_-_être pour ça que nous sommes amis malgré tout, dit Ron comme pour clore la discussion.

Harry pensa qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux même si aucun ne voulait encore se l'avouer. Il prit aussi note que les joues d'Hermione avaient rosi mais pas autant que les oreilles de Ron.

_-_En attendant, il va falloir s'attendre à subir les avanies de la part de Malfoy très bientôt, dit Ginny, ça m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas encore commencé.

A ce moment là, le groupe remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves ricanaient quand ils passaient à leur hauteur et qu'à chaque fois, ils montraient Ron du doigt. Mark Evans s'arrêta à coté d'Harry pour le saluer comme tous les matins, il salua aussi Hermione et Ginny mais il évita de regarder Ron quand se fut son tour. Il était visible qu'il se retenait de rire, il s'éloigna et fut remplacé par Colin toujours aussi excité.

_-_Vous avez vu ce qui est affiché ?

_-_Qu'est ce qui est affiché ? demanda Ron blanc comme un linge.

_-_Il y a plein d'écriteaux partout ! C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez rien remarqué en venant dans la Grande Salle ce matin !

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus ? articula froidement Ron en se levant et prenant Colin par le col de sa cape.

_-_Il raconte que tu as fait pipi au lit jusqu'à l'age de sept ans, que tu pleures lorsque tu…

Au fut et à mesure que Colin énumérait ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur les affiches, Ron devenait plus blanc et il lâcha Colin pour s'accouder à la table.

_-_Je vous avais dit que Malfoy allait me pourrir la vie.

_-_Et ça ne fait que commencer Weasley, ça je peux te le promettre et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même les elfes de maisons se moqueront de toi.

_-_Tu penses y arriver comme ça ? dit Ginny en le défiant du regard.

_-_Ton tour viendra après, la groupie. Ne soit donc pas si impatiente !

_-_Excusez_-_moi d'interrompre votre conversation mais je désirerais parle à M. Weasley dans mon bureau, dit le professeur McGonnagal en s'approchant du groupe.

Ron se leva et parti avec elle vers son bureau.

_-_On dirait que ça a déjà commencé, fit Malfoy en ricanant.

_-_Si tu veux jouer à jeu_-_là, dit Hermione en fulminant, on peut être deux et je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses gagner.

Drago plissa les yeux tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'approchaient d'Hermione.

_-_Envoyez deux gros bras s'attaquer à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense, voilà bien une preuve du courage des Malfoy.

_-_Granger, tu faisais mois la malines quand ta maison a été détruite mais c'était que le début pour toi aussi moi, crois_-_moi. Et tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te toucher, on ne sait pas quels genres de maladies, tu transportes.

Comme à leur habitude, l'entourage de Malfoy se mit à ricaner. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry qui s'était tue durant la discussion se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches.

_-_Malfoy ! Attend ! Je dois te rendre tes noises !

Celui_-_ci se retourna vivement.

_-_Après la défaite de ta mère aux dernières élections et que le nouveau ministre est décidé de saisir tous les biens de ceux qui sont reconnus comme Mangemort pour les distribuer à leurs victimes, il ne doit plus rester grand chose dans les caisses familiales. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que ta mère t'envoie moins de colis.

_-_Tais_-_toi Potter ! Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! Tu salis son image rien qu'en l'évoquant, dit Malfoy en sortant sa baguette et oubliant qu'il était au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège lorsque le professeur McClaggan mit une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter ainsi que les personnes qui l'entouraient.

_-_M. Malfoy, que vous apprêtiez_-_vous à faire ? Il me semblait que le fait de vous retrouver en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine depuis déjà plusieurs semaines vous aurait mit un peu de plomb dans la tête. Vous manquez la plupart de vos entraînements de Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas pratique lorsqu'on est capitaine et attrapeur. Je peux alourdir la punition si vous préférez.

_-_Non, professeur, fit piteusement Drago.

_-_Voulez_-_vous alors présenter vos excuses à Miss Weasley ?

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot et il releva la tête pour défier du regard le professeur McClaggan de lui redemander une nouvelle fois.

_-_Bien ! Nous nous reverrons donc ce soir dans mon bureau, maintenant disparaissez d'ici !

Le professeur McClaggan se tourna alors vers Harry et ses compagnes.

_-_Quant à vous, c'est la seconde fois que vous êtes présents lors d'un esclandre avec M. Malfoy. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas vous qui les provoquez dans l'espoir de faire renvoyer votre condisciple. Je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que je vous surprends avec M. Malfoy dans de telles circonstances, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous infliger à vous aussi une retenue.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient abasourdis par l'attitude de leur professeur.

_-_Vous m'avez bien compris ?

_-_Oui, balbutia Harry.

Le professeur McClaggan s'éloigna à grand pas en les laissant se demander si le professeur Dumbledore avait bien fait de l'engager à ce poste. D'une certaine manière, elle les terrifiait encore plus que Rogue. Ils se décidèrent à aller en cours quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se tourna lorsque Harry et Ginny échangèrent un baiser puis celle_-_ci partit en courant vers la salle où elle avait cours tandis qu'Harry et Hermione en faisant de même. Ils retrouvèrent Ron qui paraissait irrité par son entrevu avec McGonnagal.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Ça fait dix minutes que je vous attends !

Harry lui raconta la suite de leur échange avec Malfoy et l'intervention de McClaggan.

_-_Si j'arrivais à me souvenir où je l'ai déjà vu, je pourrai peut_-_être comprendre pourquoi je lui fais confiance.

_-_Tu as demandé à tes parents ? dit Hermione, c'est peut_-_être une de leurs amies.

_-_Si c'était une de leurs amies, ils nous l'auraient dit. Non, j'ai préféré envoyer une lettre à mes frères avec sa description mais ça ne leur dit rien à eux non plus.

_-_Ils font parti de l'Ordre, ils ont certainement reçu la consigne de rien nous dire si tu semblais la reconnaître, dit Harry, dis_-_nous plutôt comment ça c'est passé avec McGonnagal !

Ron eut un sourire aigre.

_-_Elle a commencé par me passer un savon. Apparemment quelqu'un lui aurait dit que j'aurai eu l'idée saugrenue de faire les affiches moi_-_même pour que l'on me prenne en pitié. Je lui ai répondu que c'était totalement idiot. Elle m'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle pensait mais qu'elle voulait avoir une confirmation de ma part et elle voulait aussi savoir si je savais qui aurait pu en être responsable. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais quelques soupçons fondés sur des preuves indirectes mais que je préférais les taire.

_-_Pourquoi ne lui as_-_tu pas dit que s'était Malfoy ? s'exclama Hermione.

_-_J'allais lui dire quoi si elle me demandait comment je le savais ? Je lui parlais de ta potion ou j'affabulais à propos d'un informateur qui désire rester secret ? Dans les deux cas, Malfoy l'apprendrait et il saurait quelqu'un l'espionne! Nous avons un avantage stratégique sur lui, vaut mieux le garder secret le plus longtemps possible.

_-_Mes enfants, veuillez_-_vous taire et vous remettre au travail, dit le professeur Flitwick depuis sa pile de coussin.

En sortant de cours, ils trouvèrent une affiche mais avant qu'Harry, Hermione ou quiconque puissent la lire, Ron la déchira et jeta les morceaux pas terre. Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de halètements annonçant l'arrivé de Rusard.

_-_Je vous y prends à jeter des détruits ! Déjà que je dois explorer tout le château à la recherche de vos satanées affiches ! Venez avec moi dans mon bureau que je trouve une punition adaptée à la hauteur de vos crimes.

Ron suivi Rusard en pestant contre Malfoy. Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard désolé lorsqu'il se retourna avant de virer au bout du couloir. Ils l'attendirent en vain dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils partirent en Botanique mais Ron ne les y attendait pas non plus. Ce fut seulement un quart d'heure après le début du cours qu'il arriva en s'excusant auprès du professeur Chourave. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione qui lui avait réservé une place.

_-_C'est quoi ta punition ? lui souffla Harry par_-_dessus le plan de travail.

_-_Je vais devoir passer la soirée avec Rusard à enlever toutes les affiches, heureusement que McClaggan est passée sinon je serais encore à l'écouter regretter le départ d'Ombrage. Il n'a qu'à la rejoindre et l'épouser si elle est si parfaite que ça. Imaginez la tête de leurs enfants !

Harry fut parcouru par un frisson à cette idée, tout comme Hermione. Après les cours, Ron se précipita vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin sauf quelques chocogrenouilles qu'on lui avait passé entre deux cours. Puis vint le moment de sa retenue avec Rusard. Il était plus de minuit quand il revint enfin, Rusard l'ayant réellement fait visiter toutes les pièces du château, même celle que personne ne visitait mais il avait réussi à trouver toutes les affiches que Malfoy avait mises et il avait eu tout le loisir de lire ce qui y était marqué.

Les jours suivants, Ron fut l'objet de moqueries, principalement de la part des Serpentards mais elle se tassèrent rapidement quand ils virent que Ron ne réagissait pas à leurs provocations et que de plus en plus d'élèves se rangeaient de son coté. Ron prenait sur lui de ne pas réagir mais lorsqu'il se trouvait seul ou avec des personnes de confiance, il déversait sa fureur. C'est pourquoi Harry décida d'organiser un entraînement de Quidditch quelques jours avant les vacances. Ron s'y montra déchaîner, les poursuiveurs avaient beau tenté toutes les feintes qu'ils connaissaient, aucun but ne fut marqué. A la fin de l'entraînement, Ron passa un long moment à se détendre sous la douche. Quand il en sortit, il ne restait à l'attendre qu'Harry et Ginny.

_-_J'ai une tournée d'inspection avec Pansy Parkinson avant de remonter dans la salle commune, dit Ron en secouant la tête, comme si le faite d'avoir des groupes de préfets de différentes maisons allaient améliorer nos relations. Elle est et sera toujours exécrable avec les Serpentards.

Ron quitta Harry et Ginny au pied du Grand Escalier pour rejoindre Pansy Parkinson qui l'attendait avec un sourire mauvais devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ginny les virent partirent faire leur ronde sans qu'ils aient échangé un mot. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui s'était accoudée à une fenêtre près de l'entrée.

_-_Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

_-_Il fait sa ronde avec sa consœur de Serpentard, répondit Ginny.

_-_Oh ! Il va encore revenir énervé par les réflexions désobligeantes qu'elle ne va pas manquer de lui envoyer.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à le calmer, dit Harry tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Ginny.

_-_Et comment suis_-_je sensée faire ça ?

_-_Tu sais ce qui l'énerve, tu dois bien savoir ce qui l'apaise ! fit Ginny.

_-_Tu es sa sœur, toi aussi, tu sais certainement comme le modérer !

_-_Mais moi, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria Hermione, c'est vrai que je tiens beaucoup à lui mais je ne suis pas….

_-_Arrête de te voiler la face, l'interrompit Harry.

Hermione et lui s'affrontèrent du regard.

_-_Peut être, admit_-_elle timidement, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas…

_-_Ron, ne pas t'aimer ? Mais ça serait comme dire que Malfoy est un fervent partisan de Dumbledore ou que Rogue va se lancer dans une carrière de comique quand il prendra sa retraite, dit Harry avec exaspération, c'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

_-_Tu es sûr ? fit Hermione avec espoir.

_-_Nous en sommes certains. Dit Ginny.

_-_Toutefois il reste un point noir qui risquerai de tout gâcher un jour ou l'autre, dit Harry.

_-_Lequel ? firent en cœur Ginny et Hermione avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

_-_Krum… dit simplement Harry.

_-_Quoi Krum ? demanda Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dans cette affaire ?

_-_Qu'est ce que tu répondras à Ron s'il te demande ce que tu ressens pour lui ? l'interrogea Harry.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important et elle passe ainsi un long moment avant de répondre.

_-_Je lui dirais la vérité ! Que je ne l'aime pas et que c'est juste un ami, qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien…

Harry sentit un courant venant de l'entrée, il se retourna pour voir qui allait arriver mais personne ne se présenta. Il pensa que c'était un effet de son imagination et il reprit sa discussion avec Hermione et Ginny.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un hurlement se fit entendre dans la salle commune et apparemment cela avait été aussi perçu dans tout le château puisque quelques instants après la voix de McGonnagal résonna dans la salle.

_-_Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner dans leurs salles communes et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à la venue de leur directeur de maison. Les préfets devront vérifier qu'aucun de leurs camarades ne manque. Si jamais c'était le cas, ils devront prévenir leur directeur dès son arrivé.

Hermione se leva et commença avec l'aide de ses collègues de cinquièmes et septièmes années à vérifier dans les dortoirs ainsi qu'à l'entré que tout le monde était là. Quand elle revint voir Harry et Ginny, elle était visiblement très inquiète.

_-_Vous avez vu Ron ?

_-_Non, fit Harry.

_-_Nous avons vérifié et c'est le seul qui manque.

_-_Il va certainement arriver bientôt, dit Ginny.

A cet instant, il y eut un mouvement de foule près de la porte comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Ginny.

_-_Qu'est ce que je disais, le voilà qui arrive.

Mais les espoirs de Ginny fit vite déçu quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Manque_-_t_-_il des élèves ? fit_-_elle sobrement.

Hermione se précipita vers elle en fendant la foule.

_-_Il manque Ron !

_-_Qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ?

Harry s'avança avec Ginny.

_-_Nous, dit_-_il, il rejoignait Pansy Parkinson pour faire sa ronde.

_-_Il ne vous a pas donné son itinéraire par hasard ?

Harry et Ginny secouèrent négativement la tête.

_-_Tant pis, je vais prévenir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il se renseigne auprès de Miss Parkinson. En attendant, vous êtes tous consignés ici jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions M. Weasley.

Quelques élèves grommelèrent contre cette mesure mais le regard de McGonnagal et surtout celui d'Hermione leur fit comprendre que c'était non_-_négociable et que c'était pour leur bien. Le professeur McGonnagal sortit rapidement et la salle se vida lentement. A la fin, il ne resta plus que Hermione, Harry et Ginny qui attendaient qu'un professeur vienne les prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ron mais rien ne venait. Au petit mati, ils furent réveillés par les bruits de leur camarades qui descendaient de leurs dortoirs. Une note affichée sur le panneau leur annonçait que les restrictions étaient levées mais qu'ils devaient désormais se montrer très prudents à l'avenir.

_-_Ils ne disent rien à propos de Ron, dit d'une voix malheureuse Hermione, ils ne l'ont peut_-_être pas retrouvé… ou alors il est mort.

_-_Ne t'angoisse pas, fit Ginny, ils l'ont certainement retrouvé tard dans la nuit et ils ont préféré nous laisser dormir.

_-_Le professeur McGonnagal va probablement venir nous prévenir bientôt.

A peine Harry avait_-_il prononcé ces mots que le professeur McGonnagal entrait dans la salle. Les élèves s'attroupèrent immédiatement autour d'elle et des questions se mirent à fuser.

_-_Silence, le professeur Dumbledore répondra à toutes vos questions lors du petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant, veuillez descendre dans le calme dans la Grande Salle. Miss Weasley et Granger et M. Potter, je désire que vous m'accompagniez à l'infirmerie.

_-_Vous avez retrouvé Ron ? dit Hermione avec espoir dès qu'ils furent un peu éloignés.

_-_Nous l'avons retrouvé un peu avant le lever du jour en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

_-_Il semble ne se souvenir de rien après avoir quitter Miss Parkinson au pied du Grand Escalier. Vous en apprendrez peut_-_être plus. J'ai vu avec vos professeurs, vous pouvez rester toute la matinée avec lui mais vous devrez être présents pour ceux de cette après_-_midi.

Hermione entra la première et se jeta au cou de Ron.

_-_Laissez_-_le un peu respirer ! Ce garçon a passé la nuit sous la neige, cria Mdme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau, et remettez_-_lui ses couvertures.

_-_Ça va ? fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de celui de Ron.

_-_Couci_-_Couça, répondit Ron avec un sourire triste.

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? fit Hermione.

Ron évita son regard et se tourna vers Harry et Ginny.

_-_J'ai quitté Parkinson, qui s'était montré aussi désagréable que d'habitude, au pied du Grand Escalier et après quelques pas, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je me suis retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, couvert de neige avec Rusard et Rogue qui me secouaient.

_-_Malfoy t'as peut_-_être envoyé quelqu'un t'attaqué, voire même directement Parkinson ! dit Ginny.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

Ils passèrent la matinée à échafauder des théories qui mettaient presque toutes en cause Malfoy. Toutefois Ron n'y participa presque pas, prononçant quelques mots de temps en temps et essayant surtout de dégager sa main de celle d'Hermione qui la le lui tenait fermement. Elle le quitta à regret tandis que lui semblai soulager.

_-_Tu sors quand ? demanda Hermione en quittant l'infirmerie.

_-_Je ne sais pas, fit Ron pris au dépourvu, pourquoi ?

_-_Tu dois être en forme pour le bal !

Hermione se tourna vers Mdme Pomfresh qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Il sortira le dernier jour des cours.

Ils revinrent plusieurs fois jusqu'au matin de sa sortie mais Ron semblait plus froid et distant au fur et à mesure que celle ci s'approchait. Ce jour_-_là, ils croisèrent Malfoy en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Alors Weasley déjà sortie ? C'est le faite d'aller avec Granger au bal de Noël qui t'a rendu malade ?

Tout le monde s'attendait à voir Ron réagir violemment mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un peu désarçonné, Malfoy tenta d'en remettre une couche.

_-_Cela dit, je te comprends, rien que de la savoir dans la même école que moi me rend malade.

Sa cour ricana mais Ron ne réagissait toujours pas et il s'éloigna d'eux. Hermione le rattrapa et pour essayer de le ralentir, lui pris le bras mais il l'enleva brutalement et s'éloigna encore plus vivement. L'attitude assommée d'Hermione ainsi que la réaction de Ron firent redoubler l'hilarité des Serpentards.

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Hermione.

_-_On lui demandera pendant les vacances, fit Harry.

Le soir, des élèves organisèrent une petite fête pour le début des vacances. Harry, Ginny et Hermione voulurent y participer.

_-_Allez_-_y sans moi, je suis crevé, dit Ron.

_-_Viens avec nous, fit Hermione, tu auras toutes les vacances pour dormir.

_-_Je t'ai connu plus vaillant que ça, dit Harry.

_-_Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie, s'expliqua Ron.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Et j'ai mal au crane, dit Ron en éludant sa question.

Sur ces mots, Ron monta vers le dortoir, laissant en plan ses amis. Pendant ce temps_-_là, Dean et Seamus avaient commencé à distribuer des bièraubeurres et un groupe d'élèves accordaient leurs instruments. Lorsque le lendemain matin, Harry se leva et il jeta un regard vers le lit de Ron en s'habillant, il vit alors à sa grande surprise que le lit de celui_-_ci était vide. Il descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait déjà Hermione et Ginny, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de celle_-_ci.

_-_Bonjour mon cœur, vous n'avez pas vu Ron ? Il est déjà levé.

_-_Debout à cette heure_-_ci, le premier jour des vacances ? s'étonna Hermione, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_-_Il a réagit comme à son habitude depuis une semaine ? renifla Ginny, il doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle en train de s'empiffrer.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle mais n'y virent pas de tignasse rousse. Ils se mirent à déjeuner et à un moment le professeur McGonnagal vint les voir.

_-_M. Weasley m'a chargé de vous remettre cette lettre quand je vous verrais.

_-_Vous savez où il est ? demanda Hermione.

Son professeur sembla hésiter un instant mais devant la figure inquiète d'Hermione, elle capitula.

_-_Il a pris le Poudlard Express ce matin, il désirait passer ses vacances au calme chez lui.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

beaucoup de lettres et enfin le bal de Noël

à la semaine prochaine


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews**

_Crookshank_ Je peux vraiment rien dire sur Ron même si... non, je peux rien dire.

_Virg05_ il lui arrive quelque chose PTDR en meme temps vos réactions mes rassurent

_Steffy12_ Oui, c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça lol. Ahh c'est pourtant pas si dur à compliquer c'est à cause... tu as failli me faire reveler la réponse... PTDR

_Anacofleb_ Pourquoi Ron est parti sans rien dire? grand mystère lol, enfin il y a aura un début d'explication dans ce chapitre.

_Vinvin_ Ce qu'a Ron? c'est pourtant si simple si on arrive à lire entre les lignes lol, c'est méchant comme réponse? Tu auras les réponses bientot. on est des dinosaures tous les deux alors, tu es un Vinvinosaure PTDR .

_Malfoyhermy_ la chapitre 15 est pas parfait mais je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. J'ai pas dis que j'allais traduire le tome 6 mais que j'allais essayer de le lire en VO, y a quand même une difference lol. Pour tout te dire les Dargo/Hermione ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé donc je ne vais pas la lire mais j'ai bien aimé celui sur Voldemort.

* * *

Chapitre 16

_-_Il est rentré au Terrier, fit Hermione désespérée, pourquoi ne m'a_-_t_-_il rien dit ?

Harry et Ginny tentaient de la réconforter dans la salle commune où ils étaient revenus après que le professeur McGonnagal leur ai donné la lettre de Ron.

_-_Que dit_-_il dans sa lettre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la réciter à ses amies.

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'Hermione, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner au bal mais tu trouveras très certainement un autre cavalier. Tu vas sûrement m'arracher les yeux à mon retour mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner du château pour réfléchir et si je vous l'avais dit, vous auriez insisté pour m'accompagner. _

_En vérité, j'ai besoin d'être seul et ce n'est pas en restant au château avec l'agitation que va provoquer le bal que j'aurai trouvé le calme nécessaire._

_Une dernière chose, je ne vous répondrais pas si jamais vous m'écriviez._

_Ron_

_-_S'il pense que je vais aller au bal sans lui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mais il ne se trompe pas quand il dit que je vais lui arracher les yeux, dit Hermione, en ôtant la lettre des mains d'Harry.

Elle se mit à la lire et à la relire en espérant visiblement y trouver une autre signification.

_-_Je peux peut_-_être écrire une lettre au Terrier, proposa Ginny.

_-_Il ne nous répondra pas, fit Harry.

_-_Pas à lui ! A ma mère ! Elle nous dira ce qu'il a et si ça ne marche pas, j'en envoie une à Fred et George. Si Ron résiste à Maman, il aura du mal avec eux.

_-_Très bonne idée, fit Hermione après quelques instants de réflexions, on va s'y mettre tout de suite.

Elle se leva et monta chercher du parchemin et une plume. A son retour, elle les passa à Ginny et se mit à lui dicter une lettre.

_-_Minute papillon ! Je suis assez grande pour écrire une lettre et de plus, j'ai peut_-_être des choses personnelles à dire à ma mère ou à mes frères.

_-_Euh…Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je… Je voulais juste t'aider. Je vais te laisser…écrire tes lettres tranquillement.

Hermione s'éloigna tristement de Ginny à qui Harry donna un coup de coude et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait la rappeler et s'excuser.

_-_Attends Hermione, je leur écrirais une autre fois à propos de moi. Le plus urgent, c'est Ron.

Hermione revint aussitôt s'asseoir à coté de Ginny et se mit à écrire un brouillon de lettre qu'elle remit bientôt à Ginny pour qu'elle lui recopie. Quand Ginny eut fini, Hermione lui tendit un autre brouillon destiné à Fred et George. Ils envoyèrent ces lettres à l'aide d'Hedwige et d'un hibou de l'école.

_-_Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'ils nous répondent, fit Harry, nous ne devrions pas avoir leurs hiboux avant le lendemain de Noël.

_-_Pourquoi pas avant ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Il faut leur laisser le temps d'interroger Ron, expliqua Ginny.

_-_Si vous le dites, fit Hermione avec chagrin.

Harry et Ginny essayèrent de convaincre de les accompagner au bal mais elle refusait à chaque fois prétextant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle.

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ? l'interrogea Ginny, tu es notre amie, on ne te laissera pas broyer du noir seule dans ton coin alors que nous nous amusons.

_-_Je le sais très bien, répondit Hermione avec amertume, c'est Ron qui devait m'accompagner et ça peut sembler stupide mais j'estime que c'est avec lui et lui seul que je dois y aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lirais un livre pendant ce temps_-_là.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas stupide, fit Harry, mais ce qui est stupide, c'est de ne pas aller à ce fichu bal uniquement parce que ton cavalier t'a fait faux_-_bond. Tu viendras avec nous ce soir et tu auras intérêt à t'amuser sinon…

_-_Tu as l'air si menaçant que je suis obligée d'accepter, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

_-_Nous allons monter nous préparer alors, dit Ginny en faisant monter de force Hermione dans son dortoir.

Harry les regarda partir en se demandant encore une fois ce qui avait poussé Ron à partir en laissant ainsi en plan Hermione. Il n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis qu'il avait été retrouvé inconscient dans la neige mais à moins qu'il ait été soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium par Malfoy, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres explications.

Une heure plus tard, quand Harry vit descendre Ginny et Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son amie magnifique dans sa robe mauve alors qu'Hermione n'était pas en reste dans sa robe verte claire.

_-_Tu vas fermer la bouche sinon tu vas finir par gober des mouches, dit Ginny en souriant.

_-_Je voudrais bien mais à chaque fois que je regarde l'un de vous, ça me fait ça.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! fit Hermione, tu te moques de moi !

_-_Tu verras bien au bal si tu ne fais pas tourner quelques têtes sur ton passage, dit Ginny.

Harry pris Hermione par un bras et Ginny par l'autre.

_-_Si ces demoiselles veulent bien s'avancer, le bal n'attend plus qu'elles pour commencer.

_-_M. Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un vil flagorneur.

_-_Miss Weasley, je ne fais que dire la vérité. J'ai bien de la chance d'avoir les deux plus belles filles de l'école à mes bras.

_-_Si c'était le cas, Ron ne m'aurait pas lâché juste avant le bal, dit Hermione, je n'aurai jamais du accepter de venir avec vous. Je vais passer pour une idiote et Malfoy va se moquer de moi.

_-_Depuis quand te préoccupes_-_tu tant de ce que dis Malfoy ? Et il est hors de question que nous te laissions seule un soir comme celui_-_ci, dit Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent qu'elle avait été re_-_décoré encore plus somptueusement qu'à l'habitude. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une centaine plus petite disséminés autour de la piste où déjà certains couples dansaient au son d'un groupe d'élèves qui jouaient les derniers morceaux à la mode. D'autres étaient attablés et discutaient joyeusement tandis qu'à la table des professeurs, ceux_-_ci ne relâchaient pas leur vigilance tout en devisant entre eux.

_-_C'est encore plus beau que la dernière fois, s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Je trouve moi aussi, dit Harry, mais c'est parce que tu es avec moi, cette fois.

Ginny rougit vivement tandis qu'Hermione voulut une nouvelle fois faire demi_-_tour mais Harry et Ginny l'en empêchèrent.

_-_Tu viens avec nous, dit Ginny, allez, on va s'assoire.

A peine furent_-_ils assis qu'Ernie McMillan vint auprès d'Hermione.

_-_Tu veux danser ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Non, merci, je n'y tiens pas.

_-_Vas_-_y Hermione, vas un peu t'amuser, dit Ginny.

Hermione se leva et accompagna de mauvaise grâce Ernie sur la piste de danse.

_-_Voulez_-_vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ? demanda Harry d'un ton charmeur.

_-_Avec plaisir, répondit_-_elle en souriant.

Tout en dansant, ils suivaient les évolutions d'Hermione avec Ernie, mais celle_-_ci retourna rapidement s'asseoir.

_-_Elle me fait de la peine, dit Harry.

_-_Moi aussi…. Mais je vois que quelqu'un a fait passer le mot de ne pas la laisser seule…c'est toi n'est ce pas ?

Dean venait tout juste d'inviter Hermione à danser.

_-_Non, fit Harry d'une mauvaise foi visible.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir mais Harry vit qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

_-_J'ai peut_-_être demandé à une ou deux personnes d'inviter Hermione à danser.

_-_Tu tiens vraiment à elle. Est_-_ce que je dois être jalouse ?

_-_Mon cœur, Hermione est comme ma sœur, ça me fait mal de la voir ainsi mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse d'elle.

_-_Je le sais, mon amour.

_-_Excuse_-_moi Ginny, fit Luna qui s'était approché du couple discrètement, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ton cavalier pour cette danse ?

_-_Non, pas de soucis. Euh… où est Neville ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Il vient d'inviter Hermione à danser.

Ginny alla s'installer à une table.

_-_Prends grand soin d'elle, Harry, dit Luna, elle le mérite.

_-_J'en ai bien l'intention mais ce n'est pas pour me dire ça que tu voulais danser avec moi ?

_-_Pas uniquement c'est vrai. Je tenais aussi à te dire qu'il faudra être très prudent lors du retour de Ron, il ne faudra pas le brusquer et l'aider à remonter la pente.

_-_Il va si mal que ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Luna haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner d'Harry et elle retourna auprès de Neville. Harry resta coi quelques secondes puis il alla retrouver Ginny et Hermione.

_-_Alors Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de succès, dit_-_il.

_-_Tu me crois stupide au point de ne pas avoir compris qu'ils m'invitent parce que tu le leur as demandé ! Mais je t'en remercie quand même.

Harry sourit. Non, il ne la croyait pas stupide mais il aurait espéré que ces invitations ne lui paraissent pas suspectes.

_-_Que te voulait Luna ? demanda Ginny de façon agressive, j'ai remarqué que vous avez beaucoup parlé.

_-_Elle me demandait si j'avais des nouvelles de Ron.

_-_Pourquoi ne me l'a_-_t_-_elle demandé ? Je suis son amie !

_-_Elle a du penser que tu étais encore secoué par son départ, dit Hermione.

Ginny eut un reniflement de dédain.

_-_De nous deux, c'est tout de même toi qui as été la plus ébranlé !

Hermione donna l'impression de recevoir une gifle, elle voulut répondre mais Harry intervint alors.

_-_Vous n'allez pas vous gâcher le bal pour une broutille, pas deux amies comme vous ! Ginny vient donc danser.

Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce et elle lança un regard noir à Luna lorsque celle_-_ci et Neville s'assirent près d'Hermione. Harry remarqua bien vite que Ginny refusait de le regarde et qu'elle fixai Luna. Il tendit la main pour l'obliger à le regarder

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as contre Luna ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, elle agit bizarrement depuis la rentrée. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle m'évite et qu'à d'autre moment, elle m'espionne. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle me cache quelque chose… Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

Harry sourit mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir soulager.

_-_Elle sort avec Neville.

_-_Je sortais bien avec Michael et Dean et j'avais des sentiments pour toi !

_-_Et alors ? Ecoute Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. C'est notre premier Noël ensemble et je ne tiens pas à le gâcher… Fais ça pour moi, fais ça pour nous.

_-_D'accord… mais dis_-_moi une chose.

_-_Tout ce que tu veux pour que tu retrouves le sourire qui me fait fondre.

_-_De quoi te parlait Luna ?

_-_Je te l'ai déjà dit ! On parlait de Ron et uniquement de ça. Tu es contente ? Alors maintenant souris_-_moi !

Ginny lui fit un bref sourire mais elle resta soucieuse. Harry prit alors un air de chien battu.

_-_Fais un moi un sourire.

Ginny tourna la tête pour lui faire un autre sourire mais quand elle vit sa tête, elle éclata de rire.

_-_Arrête ça !

_-_J'arrêterai quand tu m'auras embrassé !

_-_Ah ! S'il n'y a que ça à faire….

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent s'assoire, ils virent qu'Hermione n'était plus là, seuls restaient Luna et Neville.

_-_Quelqu'un d'autre a invité Hermione à danser ? demanda Ginny tandis qu'Harry la cherchait du regard sur la piste de danse.

_-_Non, elle est montée se coucher, répondit Neville.

_-_Vous avez vu avec qui Rogue danse ? fit Dean en s'approchant.

Harry vit alors Rogue au beau milieu de la piste de danse avec à son bras le professeur McClaggan.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, fit Neville.

_-_Il semblerait que si, dit Harry avec un sourire, en attendant, voir Rogue danser vaut son pesant de cacahouètes. Dommage que Ron ne puisse pas voir ça, il aurait apprécié.

_-_T'inquiète pour ça, fit Ginny, Colin a amené son appareil et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse louper une telle occasion de s'en servir.

_-_Je me demande ce qui a pris à McClaggan d'accepter de danser avec lui ? s'interrogea Neville.

_-_Il doit la faire chanter, plaisanta Dean.

_-_J'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore lui demandé d'accepter si jamais Rogue lui proposait, dit Luna,… je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles.

Personne ne prêta vraiment attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Dean fut rejoint par Lavande, Seamus et Parvati. Les quatre couples se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Vers Minuit, Harry proposa à Ginny de remonter et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils entendirent quelqu'un sangloter. Ils découvrirent Hermione recroqueviller dans un fauteuil en face de l'âtre.

_-_Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers elle, pourquoi te mets_-_tu dans un état comme ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de mon frère ?

_-_Non, c'est juste que mes parents me manquent et …je n'ai presque pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Toutes mes affaires ont été détruites…

_-_Je suis certain que tes parents vont bien et que tu leur manque énormément, fit Harry, Dumbledore limite certainement leurs hiboux pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne les repèrent. Quant à tes affaires, tu en rachèteras d'autres.

_-_Je sais…mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce à quoi je tiens disparaît, me fuit. Je ne contrôle plus rien et ça m'effraie.

_-_Ça ferait peur à tout le monde, dit Ginny.

_-_C'est si tu n'avais pas peur que tu devrais t'inquiéter, compléta Harry, tu es humaine.

Harry et Ginny restèrent à discuter avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ginny alla la coucher non sans avoir saluer son ami qui monta s'allonger à son tour.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par Ginny qui sauta sur son lit en hurlant et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

_-_Tu n'aurais jamais du m'offrir ça ! Tu as du dépenser une fortune.

Harry se demanda pendant un instant de quoi elle parlait quand il vit le pendentif qu'elle avait à la main.

_-_Ce n'est pas grand chose et puis rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour toi.

Dans le dos de Ginny, Dean et Seamus firent mine de vomir en riant, Harry leur fit un geste obscène de la main.

_-_Tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux ? fit Ginny.

_-_Je dormais encore il y a trente seconde alors non, je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes cadeaux. Et je crois même que je vais déballer le tient en dernier. Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller … à nous réveiller de cette manière.

Harry commença par déballer le cadeau de Ron qui lui avait offert un lot de gadgets provenant du magasin de Fred et George puis il s'attaqua à celui d'Hermione, un lot de plumes à encre auto_-_renouvelable, Mdme Weasley lui avait envoyé ses fondants ainsi que son habituel pull qui le représentait lui et Ginny.

_-_Ma mère t'a encore envoyé un pull à la mode Weasley, fit Ginny.

_-_Oui et apparemment, elle était inspiré, répondit_-_il en lui montrant le pull.

_-_Oh mon dieu ! Jette le vite dans le feu !

Ginny essaya de le lui arracher mais Harry le mit prestement dans sa malle.

_-_Je refuse que tu détruises un cadeau de ma future belle_-_mère ! Si jamais tu oses le faire, je lui en commande dix autres identiques !

_-_Tu n'oserais pas ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas et il se mit à déballer le cadeau qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, celui de Ginny. Il y découvrit une chevalière où il vit qu'elle avait fait graver leurs initiales.

_-_Tu ne l'aimes pas ? fit_-_elle avec appréhension.

_-_Enormément mais as_-_tu ouvert le pendentif ?

Ginny l'ouvrit alors et y vit une photo d'eux deux et leurs initiales.

_-_Tu as fait ça toi aussi !

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement et Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, tout d'abord innocemment puis un peu plus enflammé. Sa main glissa le long du dos de Ginny emmenant sa chemise de nuit tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

_-_Hum…, fit quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent en tentant de se rhabiller pour voir qui était là.

_-_Je peux revenir plus tard si je vous dérange, dit Hermione avec un sourire qui signifiait le contraire, je venais remercier Harry pour son cadeau.

_-_Ce n'est rien, répondit_-_il rouge de honte de s'être fait surprendre.

_-_Tout de même, « les mémoires de Merlin », c'est un livre extrêmement rare. En plus, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, le seul avec qui j'en avais discuté, c'était Ron…

_-_Oui, si tu regardes bien au début de livre, tu verras qu'il est de notre part à tous les deux.

Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, simplement à regarder la dédicace puis brusquement elle tira par le bras Ginny.

_-_Bon, on va te laisser te changer.

Elle ressortit en tirant Ginny derrière elle mais celle_-_ci n'aurait pas été dérangée de rester voir ça.

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu as vu ta tenue, Ginny mais tu risques t'attraper froid, dit Hermione en refermant la porte.

Harry et Ginny passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans le parc main dans la main tandis qu'Hermione lisait le livre qui lui avait été offert.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Hedwige et Errol se posèrent près de Ginny, enfin s'écraser serait le terme le plus juste pour Errol, et ils lui tendirent la patte pour qu'elle puisse y décrocher les lettres.

_-_Ça vient de Maman et de Fred et George. Ils ont du parlé avec Ron.

Hermione et Harry se mirent par_-_dessus son épaule.

« _Ma chère petite Ginny,_

_Ron va très bien, il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner de Poudlard quelques jours. Il sera là pour le jour de la rentré. Sinon comme ça se passe avec Harry ? j'espère qu'il n'est pas… »_

_-_Euh ! Le reste est personnel, dit Ginny en prenant la lettre de Fred et George.

Harry essaya de deviner ce qu'il n'était pas tandis qu'Hermione paraissait amusée de la gêne de son amie.

_« Petite sœur,_

_On a été voir Ron dès que l'on a reçu ta lettre et on a eu beau essayé tous nos tours, il ne nous a rien dit, même lorsqu'on a transformé son lit en araignée géante… » _

_-_Wahou ! siffla Harry, si les araignées ne lui font plus peur…

_-_Chut ! lui intimèrent Hermione et Ginny.

_« … On ne sait pas ce qu'il a subi mais cela a du sacrement le secoué._

_Maman a aussi reçu ta lettre, on devrait dire la lettre d'Hermione, tellement le style est ampoulé et verbeux (bisous Hermione, on se doute que tu attendais cette lettre avec encore plus d'impatience que si c'était la liste des livres ou le jour de la rentrée. On suppose que tu nous as envoyé les mêmes). Qu'est ce qu'on disait ? Ah oui, Maman a reçu ta lettre juste devant nous et elle s'est précipité dans la chambre de Ron pour lui demander pourquoi il était parti sans prévenir personne et laisser Hermione sans cavalier quelques jours seulement avant le bal. Elle criait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait de la cuisine. Par contre, on ignore ce que Ron a répondu, les oreilles à rallonges étant parasitées par les cris de Maman. En attendant, lorsqu'elle est redescendue, elle était trop calme surtout après une telle engueulade et en plus, elle pleurait. Elle nous a interdit d'aller déranger Ron et nous ne l'avons pas encore revu, il ne sort pas de sa chambre. _

_On a bien essayé de l'espionner après ça avec des oreilles à rallonges mais il n'y a pas un bruit dans sa chambre et c'est à peine s'il touche au plateau que Maman dépose devant sa porte._

_Tes dévoués frères, Fred et George._

_P.S. : On a aussi espionné Papa et Maman et si on rien appris de plus sur Ron, on en a entendu de belles sur toi. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu sortais avec Harry, on sait garder un secret._

_P.P.S. : Est-ce que Ron le sait ? Si non, ça le ferait peut-être réagir !_

_P.P.P.S. : Est-ce que tu avais mis au courant Charlie et Bill ? On ne croit pas, on t'a alors épargné cette peine._

_P.P.P.P.S. : Et la Gazette du Sorcier ? Tu ne leur as rien dit non plus ? Erreur réparée !_

_P.P.P.P.P.S. : Une dernière chose, qu'est ce que tu penses de notre dernière trouvaille? Un liquide qui quand il est en contact avec la peau assez longtemps fait apparaître ce qu'on pense sur la peau justement._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S. : On a oublié de te préciser que tout le parchemin en est recouvert. Par contre ce qui est dommage, c'est que ça ne dure quelques minutes. »_

_-_Harry, Hermione ! Dites_-_moi qu'ils plaisantent !

_-_Tu connais mieux tes frères que nous, répondit Hermione qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_T'inquiètes, moi aussi, je veux les tuer pour l'avoir dit à la Gazette, dit Harry d'un ton pince sans rire.

_-_Oh non ! fit Ginny en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Harry se colla à elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_-_On pourrait peut_-_être vérifier en privé si ça écrit vraiment tout ce que tu penses et si c'est partout sur le corps.

Ginny devint rouge pivoine et sa peau se couvrit de minuscules caractères.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu viens de lui dire ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Il ne m'a rien dit du tout ! tenta de se défendre Ginny.

_-_Ecarte un peu les doigts que je puisse lire la suite,… Ah tu veux faire ça, fit Harry démolissant ainsi la défense de Ginny.

Elle le regarda rouge de honte et lui donna un grand coup dans les cotes avant de s'enfuir.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ? demanda Hermione mi_-_intéressé mi_-_choqué.

_-_Rien qui te concerne, fit Harry en partant à la suite de Ginny.

Personne ne les revit de la journée.

* * *

n'oubliez pas qu'il y a la premiere partie du chapitre 17 juste après  



	17. Chapter 17 a

rebonjour voici donc la premiere partie du chapitre 17

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 a

Le matin du retour de Ron, Harry réunit ses camarades pour leur dire d'être le plus prévenant possible avec lui et surtout d'éviter qu'il ne se retrouve seul. Vers 18h, un groupe d'élèves chargés de valises entra dans la salle commune. Hermione, qui attendait près du passage avec Ginny et Harry, se précipita vers Ron et lui assena une claque magistrale qui le fit tomber à terre.

_-_Ça, c'est pour être parti sans me prévenir et m'avoir laissé choir pour le bal.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue meurtrie tout en l'aidant à se relever.

_-_Et ça, c'est pour le livre.

_-_Ce n'est rien, dit Ron d'une voix neutre.

Il regarda alors Hermione dans les yeux et parut être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa, il ramassa ses affaires et monta les escaliers des dortoirs.

_-_Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé, dit_-_il.

_-_Tu ne viens pas manger ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Non, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai déjà mangé dans le Poudlard Express.

Et il disparut dans son dortoir.

_-_Il a dormi durant tout le trajet et il n'a rien mangé.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Mark qui arrivait avec ses affaires.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? lui demanda Harry ;

_-_J'étais dans son compartiment pendant le trajet et il a dormi tout le temps.

_-_Tu es sûr ? fit Hermione.

_-_Certain ou alors il faisait vachement bien semblant et je suis aussi certain qu'il n'a rien acheté dans le train, je l'ai même vu jeter un sandwich en arrivant.

Mark monta pour déposer ses affaires.

_-_Pour que Ron ne mange pas, c'est qu'il doit se sentir sacrément mal, dit Harry, la seule fois où je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est quand…

_-_Oui ? firent Hermione et Ginny.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

_-_C'était lorsque tu avais été pétrifié par le basilic.

_-_Oh ! fit Hermione en mettant une main devant la bouche.

_-_Il ne mangeait presque plus et quand il ne travaillait pas, il fixait la place que tu prenais habituellement.

_-_C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il se comportait de la même manière. Il ira certainement mieux demain.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se montra grognon, il chipota sur la nourriture et rabroua plusieurs élèves parce qu'il trouvait qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits. Ernie McMillan s'approcha de lui et il lui demanda s'il allait bien, ce qui sembla l'excéder au plus haut point. Il se leva alors, monta sur table et se mit à hurler.

_-_Pour éviter qu'on me repose pour la Xieme fois la question, OUI, JE VAIS TRES BIEN ! Le prochain qui me pose….

_-_Weasley ! Descendez de cette table, fit le professeur McGonnagal qui s'était levé de la table des professeurs et venait en courant vers Ron qui était descendu, veuillez m'expliquer ce qui se passe si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève 15 points en plus des 20 que je viens déjà de vous retirer.

Ron la fixait et ne répondit rien, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

_-_Vous ne répondez pas ? Voilà donc 35 points que je retire à Gryffondor et vous aurez en plus une retenue ce soir.

McGonnagal retourna à la table des professeurs tandis que les élèves fixaient Ron sauf les Serpentards qui le félicitaient hilares. Ils reprenaient ainsi la tête de la coupe des quatre maisons.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Hermione.

Ron jouant toujours avec sa nourriture lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire ?

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda Harry et Ginny qui étaient aussi étonnés qu'elle. Elle se leva donc pour le suivre mais Harry l'en empêcha.

_-_Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser seul. Tout le monde lui pose la même question depuis ce matin, il est normal qu'il craque. Il ira mieux tout à l'heure en cours.

Mais pendant la semaine qui suivit, l'humeur de Ron ne s'améliora pas au contraire même. Il devint de plus en plus renfermé, parlant peu et mangeant encore moins. Tout le monde lui disait de manger ma sa seule réponse était un grognement. Harry dut le menacer de le virer de l'équipe pour qu'il accepte de manger un peu plus mais toutefois moins qu'à son habitude. Son attitude intriguait toue le monde mais Hermione était celle qui semblait la plus affecté. Ron refusait catégoriquement de lui parler et quand il le faisait, c'était pour lui hurler dessus de lui foutre la paix mais sans la passion qu'il y mettait auparavant.

Une vingtaine de jour après son retour, alors que Ron travaillait sur un devoir de potion, Hermione s'approcha timidement.

_-_Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_-_Pas besoin, j'y arrive très bien tout seul ! Je suis peut_-_être stupide mais j'arrive tout de même à me rappeler ce que j'ai fait le matin même.

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide.

_-_Non, c'est vrai ! Tu es beaucoup plus subtil, tu me le fais comprendre, tu me demandes si j'ai besoin d'aide, tu me souffles les réponses ou alors tu corriges mes devoirs alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient silencieuses, c'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il avait prononcé depuis son retour.

_-_Je suis ton amie, je fais ça pour t'aider, fit Hermione blanche comme un linge.

_-_C'est peut être là le problème.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu n'es pas mon amie, fit Ron d'un ton froid.

_-_Répètes ça, hurla Hermione.

_-_Tu es sourde maintenant ? Tu n'es pas mon amie, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es pas ma femme, s'égosilla Ron en réponse, tu as compris maintenant ?

Harry s'approcha de Ron.

_-_Arrête Ron, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

Ron se tourna vers lui.

_-_Je sais parfaitement ce que je viens de dire. C'est peut être toi qui as mal compris : Hermione n'est pas mon amie !

_-_Je suis quoi alors ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Ron se retourna vers Hermione et sembla un instant déconcerté en la voyant si malheureuse puis sa mâchoire se crispa et il dit d'une voix froide et en articulant bien.

_-_Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Tout le monde poussa un cri de surprise tandis qu'Hermione se mit les deux mains devant la bouche pour ne pas hurler et que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Harry remarqua un peu de tristesse dans le regard de Ron, bien vite remplacé par une lueur de triomphe. Hermione lui lança alors une baffe qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur et lui hurla dessus.

_-_Ecoute_-_moi bien sombre merde, puisque je ne suis rien pour toi alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu continues à exister à mes yeux. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne t'assois plus à coté de moi. En gros, tu évites au maximum de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse me rappeler ton existence !

_-_Oh ! C'est dommage. Moi qui comptait te demander de m'expliquer l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis déçu, railla Ron en se relevant.

Hermione lui mit un coup de pied dans les cotes qui coupa le souffle à Ron puis elle se précipita vers son dortoir suivi par Parvati et Lavande ainsi que la plupart des filles tandis que Ginny restait là à fixer son frère avec une expression de dégoût.

_-_Tu viens de faire la plus belle connerie de ta vie.

Et elle rejoint Hermione.

Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville et les autres étaient médusés par le comportement de Ron qui se releva en balayant la salle d'un regard noir.

_-_Vous pensez vous aussi que j'ai la plus belle connerie de ma vie ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

_-_Et bien moi, je crois au contraire que je viens de faire la chose la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais pu faire. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais finir ce devoir de potion.

_-_Pourrais_-_je connaître la raison des hurlements que je viens d'entendre ? fit le professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Ce n'est rien professeur, dit Ron tout en étant toujours plonger dans son devoir, je mettais certaines choses aux points avec Hermione mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

_-_Je l'espère pour vous.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous nous entendrez plus jamais nous disputer..

_-_Parfait, toutefois je vous attends tous les deux dans mon bureau demain matin car je ne tolère pas cette attitude chez mes préfets.

* * *

Preview du prochain chapitre

les explications

A la semaine prochaine


	18. Chapter 17b

**Reviews**

_Crookshank_ je sais que je vachard de terminer sur une fin comme celle ci mais je pense que ça aurait eu moins d'impact si j'avais publié le chapitre 17 en une seule fois et en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un chapitre alors je fais durer le plaisir niark niark niark

_Vinvin_ c'est vrai que les évenements vont un peu s'accelerer jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais je peux t'avouer que l'histoire se poursuivera sur la septieme année et qu'il aura tres certainement une suite, ce que je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas de révelations imporantes. la suite arrivera en temps en heure meme si j'ai eu quelques problemes encore une fois avec mon PC, heureusement cette fois, je n'ai pas perdu autant de chapitres et pour m'épargner la peine de les rechercher encore une fois, j'ai déjà mis les 4 prochains chapitres sur pret à etre updater

_DABLJU_ merci beaucoup

_Benjy_ euh c'est vrai mais entre un gringalet comme Harry et un relatif costaud comme Ron, je crois pas que Harry est beaucoup de chance.

_AYmarick_ mais si, il est gentil Ron

_Allima_ tu n'avais qu'à lire régulierement lol.

_Gladu_je sais pas quoi te repondre, je sais que les critiques sont pour la plupart exacte mais c'est plus la manière que je n'aime pas. j'ai l'impression que tu me les jetes la figure pour me "blesser". je sais pertinement que c'est ne pas un grand texte ni que je suis un grand auteur mais ça me choque de voir un liste où c'est marqué "j'aime/j'aime pas" .

_Missannie_ je peux pas répondre à ta question. yep, elle est mal Hermione, elle se décide enfin et lui la rejette, ça le fait pas.

_Cath_ pour savoir ce qu'il a, il suffit de lire ce chapitre( l'arobas de ton pseudo ne passe pas en format texte)

_Virg05_ la suite c'est la semaine prochaine comme d'hab, enfin plutot maintenant PTDR

_Malfoyhermy_ bon bah okay , j'écris bien lol. Déchainé moi ? OUI, je crois même que j'ai écris cette fic uniquement pour ces trois/quatre chapitres.(de rien)

_Anacofleb_ je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il se conduit comme un cretin mais il a ses raisons.

* * *

Je vous fait un petit cadeau puisque vous semblez attendre avec impatience la conclusion du clash Ron/Hermione 

aujourd'hui la fin du chapitre 17 et demain le 18

* * *

Chapitre 17 b 

Lors du petit déjeuner, les élèves de Gryffondor colportèrent l'empoignade de Ron et Hermione et quand celle_-_ci descendit, tout le monde la fixa en murmurant avec son voisin.

_-_Tu ne devais pas aller chez McGonnagal avec Ron ? fit Harry en la regardant s'assoire.

_-_Pourquoi irais_-_je la voir ? Surtout avec cette personne ?

_-_Elle est passée hier soir après votre dispute et elle vous a convoqué tous les deux ce matin. Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle partit en courant.

_-_Tu aurais pu la prévenir avant quand même ! fit Ginny d'un air buté.

_-_J'ai vu Ron mettre un mot sur le panneau d'affichage hier soir. De plus, tu sais parfaitement que les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans vos dortoirs.

_-_C'est ce que tu dis, si tu avais vraiment voulu la prévenir, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de monter !

_-_Ecoute mon cœur, je trouve moi aussi que Ron a agi comme un crétin et qu'Hermione a parfaitement raison alors ne me fait pas une crise en mettant tous les mecs dans le même panier ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi à cause de la stupidité de ton frère.

_-_D'accord… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ?

_-_Il nous a dits qu'il venait de faire la chose la plus intelligente de sa vie quand McGonnagal est arrivée. Avec Dean et Seamus, nous avions prévu de discuter d'homme à homme avec lui quand il montrerait dans le dortoir mais nous avons attendu en vain. Nous sommes allés faire un tour dans la salle commune mais il n'y était pas donc il n'a pas dormi dans la tour cette nuit… Comment va Hermione ?

_-_Elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux ce matin mais j'ai peur que si elle subit un autre choc comme celui_-_ci, elle tombe en dépression.

_-_Elle va si mal que ça ?

_-_Le garçon qu'elle aime la rabaisse devant tous ses amis, tu crois que tu aurais supporté si je t'avais fait la même chose ?

_-_Je ne crois pas.

Après avoir quitter Ginny, Harry rejoint sa classe et il vit Ron qui sifflotait seul dans un coin d'un air satisfait tandis que le reste de la classe entourait Hermione tout en lui lançant des regards noirs. Apparemment tout le monde prenait fait et cause pour elle. Harry alla toutefois d'abord voir Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

_-_Ça te regarde peut_-_être ?

_-_Je suis ton ami !

_-_Un ami, toi ? Un véritable ami m'aurait dit la vérité, m'évitant ainsi de m'enfoncer !

_-_De quoi tu parles ?

_-_Fais l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Allez lâche_-_moi maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas devenir un pestiféré comme moi.

Harry quitta Ron et rejoignit Hermione.

_-_Qu'est ce que t'a dit l'autre idiot ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je n'ai pas trop compris. Vraisemblablement je saurais pourquoi il t'a dis ça.

_-_Le pauvre garçon, sa jalousie lui fait perdre les pédales.

_-_Je suis certain que si vous parliez franchement, vous pourriez arranger les choses.

_-_Il en est hors de question ! Il faudra qu'il vienne à genoux s'excuser pendant trois siècles avant que je daigne lui parler mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a dis.

Une semaine après, Errol apporta une beuglante à Ron.

_-_tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser traiter Hermione comme ça, lui dit Ginny.

_-_Parce que tu penses que ça va m'effrayer ?

Il se leva et sortit en laissant exploser la beuglante qui fit entendre la voix de sa mère.

« _RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!_

_TON ATTITUDE ME DEÇOIT ENORMEMENT. TU VAS T'EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMENT AUPRES D'HERMIONE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE VIENNE T'Y OBLIGER. CE QU'ELLE A PU TE FAIRE NE PERMET ABSOLUMENT PAS DE LUI DIRE CE QUE TU AS PU LUI DIRE !_

_UN JOUR, TU REGRETTERAS AMEREMENT MAIS IL SERA TROP TARD POUR TOI ET TU N'AURAS PAS INTERET A VENIR TE PLAINDRE AUPRES DE MOI ! »_

Mdme Weasley avait déjà envoyé des beuglantes mais aucune n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau sonore.

_-_Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? fit Hermione.

_-_On aurait eu du mal à ne pas l'entendre, on était juste à coté, dit Ginny en se mettant un doigt dans l'oreille.

_-_Non, pas ça ! Ta mère a dit que c'était à cause de quelque chose que je lui aie fait que Ron m'aurait dit toutes ces horreurs. Il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse tous les deux.

Hermione se leva précipitamment.

_-_Il va falloir évacuer la salle commune si on ne veut pas devenir sourd, souffla Harry à Ginny.

_-_Et prévenir McGonnagal, si on ne veut pas qu'elle intervienne.

Ils découvrirent Ron qui embrassait Lilandra lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ginny les écarta violemment l'un de l'autre.

_-_Comment peux_-_tu faire ça à Hermione ? hurla_-_t_-_elle à Lilandra puis elle se tourna vers Ron, tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne le pensais ! J'ai honte d'être ta sœur !

_-_Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre avec qui je sors ?

Ron s'éloigna en repoussant sa sœur qui pris alors à parti Lilandra.

_-_Je croyais que tu trouvais l'attitude de Ron ignoble ? Et tu sors avec lui !

_-_C'est lui qui m'a embrassé nuance ! Il a fait ça quand il a vu Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle et ça fait trois semaines qu'il me tourne autour.

_-_Et visiblement tu lui as dit non !

_-_D'accord, je ne lui ai pas dit non mais si elle faisait plus gaffe à son mec, on en serait pas là ! Ils pourrissent encore plus l'ambiance de l'école que d'habitude.

Et sur ce, elle partit en laissant Harry et Ginny estomaqués.

_-_Elle n'a pas tort sur un point, constata tristement Harry.

_-_Tu lui donnes raison en plus ?

_-_Ron et Hermione ont vraiment pourri l'ambiance… Ginny, il faut qu'on leur parle. !

_-_Je crois moi aussi mais il faut surtout qu'ils se parlent.

En potion, Rogue remarque l'absence de Ron et Hermione dès son entrée dans le cachot.

_-_Je vois que nos deux tourtereaux sont absents de mon cours sans m'avoir prévenu au préalable. J'enlève donc 30 points à Gryffondor. Vous auriez du me prévenir avant le début du cours, Potter, je vous enlève donc 20 points à vous aussi.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent bêtement tandis qu'Harry rongeait son frein. Il ne vit ni Ron ni Hermione de la journée et le lendemain matin, le lit de Ron n'avait pas été défait. Il le trouva en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Où étais_-_tu hier ?

_-_J'étais là où on ne me critique pas !

_-_En attendant, Hermione et toi avez fait perdre 50 points à la maison !

_-_Parce qu'Hermione a séché les cours …Elle file vraiment un mauvais coton, railla méchamment Ron.

_-_C'est à cause de toi si elle a fait ça ! Il faut que tu lui parles, Ron.

_-_Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Ils virent Hermione, les yeux rougies par les larmes mais déterminée.

_-_J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à te dire. Alors on se retrouve dans la salle commune après les cours ce soir.

_-_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, c'est dommage, ça me faisait des vacances mais puisque tu y tiens, je t'y retrouverai ce soir.

Ron sortit de la Grande Salle tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait à coté de Ginny qui souffla à Harry.

_-_On évacue la salle comme prévue ce soir ?

_-_Oui et je préviens McGonnagal de ne pas intervenir.

_-_Ils vont se réconcilier ?

_-_Je l'ignore mais c'est sûrement leur dernière chance !

Ils prévinrent discrètement leurs camarades ainsi que leur directeur de maison de la confrontation.

_-_Dites, quelles sont les chances pour qu'ils se réconcilient ? vint leur demander Seamus à midi.

_-_Pourquoi cette question ? fit Ginny.

_-_Il se pourrait que certaines personnes aient fait un pari sur l'issue de la rencontre de ce soir et vu que vous êtes les deux personnes qui les connaissaient le mieux, je me suis dis que vous pourriez me donner quelques tuyaux.

_-_Tu te trompes si tu pense que… commença Harry.

_-_5 Galions sur une réconciliation, fit Ginny.

_-_Gin !

_-_Quoi ? Tu penses que ça va être pire encore ?

_-_Non, pas du tout mais ce sont nos amis.

_-_Et ?

_-_Harry, tu paries sur quoi ? demanda Seamus.

_-_10 Galions qu'ils sont ensemble demain…

_-_Quand tu dis ensemble, tu veux dire qu'ils sortiront ensemble ou juste qu'ils seront réconciliés.

_-_Ils sortiront ensembles !

_-_Tu es le premier à proposer ça. Les autres disent soit que ça sera pire qu'avant soit statu quo ou encore réconciliation. Tu maintiens ton pari ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Si tu veux jeter ton argent par les fenêtres, c'est toi que ça regarde.

Seamus alla vers autre groupe pour prendre leurs paris.

_-_Tu crois réellement qu'ils sortiront ensembles ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, l'instinct ou peut_-_être l'espoir…

_-_Tu es trop mignon. Tu en es encore plus fleur bleue que moi.

Le soir, les Gryffondors mangèrent rapidement pour aller se calfeutrer dans leurs dortoirs. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de devoir passer la nuit sur le pas de la porte, devant la Grosse Dame. En entrant, ils virent qu'Hermione attendait Ron en regardant pas le fenêtre tandis que lui était dans la Grande Salle, reculant le plus possible l'instant fatidique. Il fut le dernier à en sortir chassé par Rusard. Il entra dans la salle commune déserte.

_-_Hermione, fit_-_il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, tu as des choses à me dire paraît_-_il.

_-_Ron, arrête ton petit jeu avec moi !

_-_Quel jeu ?

_-_Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Tu vas me dire ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça !

Ron la regarda et lui donna l'impression d'être en plein conflit intérieur.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu m'as fait quelque chose ? dit_-_il froidement.

_-_Tu ne te conduis bizarrement qu'avec moi et je veux savoir pourquoi !

_-_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

_-_C'est si dur que ça expliqué ?

Ron se leva et alla mettre son front contre une vitre glaciale, il resta dans cette position un long moment sans bouger à ne rien dire. Hermione allait pour mettre une main sur son épaule quand il réagit enfin.

_-_Tu veux réellement savoir ?

Là, ce fut à Hermione d'hésiter, et si ce qu'elle allait entendre lui déplaisait, si Ron savait qu'elle l'aimait mais que ce n'était pas réciproque…

_-_Vas_-_y, explique_-_moi, bégaya_-_t_-_elle.

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

_-_Comment réagirais_-_tu si la personne que tu aimais en secret depuis des années te disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour toi ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde.

_-_…Que tu étais juste un ami ? J'ai eu un tel choc en entendant ça. C'est pour ça que je suis parti sans rien te dire, je voulais réfléchir tranquillement. Quand je t'ai revu, je … je ne pouvais pas faire comme si tu étais encore mon amie, comme si je ressentais rien. Je voulais te faire mal comme tu m'avais fait mal ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit ça !

Ron se retrouva à genoux, ne se souvenant pas être tomber, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'Hermione, elle aussi en pleurs, lui essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

_-_Ron, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas…

_-_Si, hurla_-_t_-_il, je t'ai entendu le dire à Harry et Ginny…

_-_Shhh…, fit_-_elle en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, quand est ce que tu m'as entendu leur dire ça !

_-_Le soir où toute l'école m'a entendu hurler. Je me souviens encore des mots que Harry et toi avez prononcés, « _Qu'est ce que tu vas répondre si Ron te demande ce que tu ressens pour lui ? -__Je lui dirai la vérité, que je ne l'aime pas, que c'est juste un ami, qu'il n'y a et n'aura jamais rien entre nous… » _Je n'ai pas écouté la suite tellement ça m'a horrifié, je me suis mis à courir et je me suis retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie où j'ai hurlé toute ma peine, je voulais mourir.

_-_Ron, ce n'est pas de toi dont nous parlions, dit Hermione en pleurant à nouveau, Harry me parlait de Viktor…

_-_Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne parles pas de Viki, vas donc le rejoindre si tu tiens tant que ça à lui !

Ron se releva et voulut partir.

_-_RON WEASLEY, TU VAS ECOUTER TOUT CE QUE J'AI A TE DIRE !

Il se figea puis il se retourna pour la regarder, Hermione soupira de soulagement.

_-_Je n'aime pas Viktor pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime toi.

_-_Tu …tu m'aimes ? Mais alors ce que tu as dit… j'ai eu beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, c'était de moi dont tu parlais.

_-_Tu n'as entendu qu'un bout de notre discussion. Harry me demandait ce que je TE répondrais si TU me demandais ce que je ressentais pour Viktor.

_-_Alors c'est vrai, tu m'aimes ? fit Ron en pleurant de bonheur.

_-_Oui, espèce d'idiot, répondit_-_elle en pleurant_-_elle aussi, même si je me demande pourquoi vu ce que tu viens de me faire subir.

Ron s'approcha tout doucement d'Hermione en la dévisageant. Sa main toucha sa joue et essuya ses larmes qui y coulaient, Hermione en faisait de même avec les siennes. Leurs visages d'approchèrent encore et finirent par se toucher, leurs lèvres par s'unir, leurs larmes se mélanger et ils eurent chacun la même pensé.

_-_Je peux mourir heureux, il/elle m'aime, je veux maintenant passer le reste de ma vie avec lui/elle.

Comme si leur pensées aussi ne faisaient qu'une !

* * *

demain le chapitre 18  



	19. Chapter 18

**Reviews**

_Cath_ Tout à fait, c'est beaucoup plus simple maintenant.

_Missannie_ Et oui ! lol. Des fois les disputes suffisent à débloquer bien des choses et quand on s'explique, on comprend que pardonner est nécessaire (Pfiou vla t'y pas que je ma la cause philosophique PTDR)

_Vinvin_ mais j'ai tout fait pour vous faire croire que c'était grave lol. On n'est jamais trop vieux pour avoir des sentiments sinon faut s'inquièter. Oui, j'ai l'intention de le lire le tome 6, enfin je l'ai commandé, reste à savoir après si j'aurai le niveau PTDR . Mais je compte continuer à poster la suite de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin. Ps: tu as fait plutot ta plus longue review.

_Crookshank_ oui, je trouve moi aussi. quant au paris, j'aimerai bien voir ça dans le tome 6, ça me parait tellement logique.

_Dinou_ Merci beaucoup

* * *

Je vois que vous étiez nombreux à attendre le chapitre 17 b vu qu'entre le moment où je l'ai posté hier à 11h 46 et maintenant (7h43) vous etes 59 à l'avoir lu

* * *

Je viens de passer hier soir le cap des 200 pages manuscrites, ça ne represente peut être rien pour vous mais pour moi, c'est plus que toutes mes copies de philos et de français réuni entre le collège et le lycée. Et j'en suis pas à la moitié de l'histoire 

* * *

Chapitre 18

Au petit matin, Harry descendit prudemment vers la salle commune. Il avait été convenu que personne ne descendrait avant qu'il aille tester le terrain. Il découvrit que Ron et Hermione s'étaient endormis lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_-_Harry ! entendit_-_il chuchoter.

Il se retourna et vit les têtes de Dean et Seamus en haut de l'escalier des garçons et celle de Ginny à celui des filles.

_-_On peut descendre ?

_-_Oui mais en silence !

Dean, Seamus et Ginny virent regarder, avec lui, le couple enlacée.

_-_On dirait que tu as gagné, Harry, dit Seamus.

_-_On dirait…

_-_On les réveille ? demanda Dean amusé.

_-_Tu veux mourir ? dit Ginny, on va d'abord évacuer tout le monde avant de faire ça.

Seamus et Dean montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et les firent descendre en silence, Ginny faisant de même de son coté avec les filles et Harry empêchaient tout le monde de venir déranger Ron et Hermione dans leur sommeil. Quand il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Dean et Seamus, les deux derniers préfèrent laisser le couple se charger de la difficile tache de réveiller Ron et Hermione.

_-_Ron, Hermione, il est l'heure de se lever, dit Harry.

_-_Dix minutes Maman, marmonna Ron en se retournant sans lâcher Hermione.

Celle_-_ci se réveilla immédiatement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit le sourire goguenard de Harry et Ginny.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez….

Elle secoua Ron pour qu'il la laisse se lever.

_-_Ron, réveille_-_toi !

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

Ron ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit à son tour Harry et Ginny, il se leva faisant tomber Hermione au sol qui se releva en grognant.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit_-_il à son tour.

_-_Qu'est ce que nous devons croire alors ? fit Ginny.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné.

_-_Bon, c'est peut_-_être ce que vous croyez, dit finalement Hermione.

_-_Vous sortez ensembles alors ? demanda Harry.

_-_Non, cria Hermione.

_-_Oui, fit Ron avec un petit sourire.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

_-_Oui, dit alors Hermione.

_-_Non, fit Ron.

_-_Oui, redit Hermione en haussant le ton.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Vous n'en parlez à personne, les menaça Hermione.

_-_D'accord, fit Ginny, on ne dira rien.

_-_Mais de toute manière l'école entière doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est, dit Harry.

_-_Comment ça ? fit Ron affolé.

_-_Tous ceux de la maison sont déjà passés, lui expliqua Hermione apparemment résignée.

Ron et Hermione descendirent sans trop savoir comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Ron pris timidement la main d'Hermione qui tressaillit, il crut qu'elle le repoussait et voulut retirer sa main mais Hermione raffermit sa prise, ce qui le rassura. Harry et Ginny qui marchaient quelques pas derrière eux se mirent à ricaner.

_-_La ferme, grogna Ron.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toute l'école, élèves, professeurs, fantômes et portrait dans les tableaux, les y attendait en silence et quand ils virent que Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main, la salle se mit à bruisser de conversations comme à son habitude mais Harry remarqua que la plupart des regards et des conversations étaient dirigés vers ses deux amis, il en vit même quelques_-_uns échanger des pièces et cela même jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Quand il s'assit, Dean lui tendit une bourse bien gonflée.

_-_Tu es notre grand gagnant et tu remportes donc la cagnotte.

Harry voulut le faire taire mais Ron et Hermione avaient déjà entendu la phrase.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as gagné, Harry ? demanda Ron sur un ton menaçant.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui mais personne ne semblait vouloir subir avec lui les remontrances combinées de Ron et Hermione.

_-_Ce n'est pas évident à dire… Un pari a été organisé et je l'ai apparemment gagné.

_-_Un pari sur quoi ou plutôt sur qui ? l'interrogea Hermione, sur nous, je présume ?

_-_Oui ! …Non ! c'était sur le résultat de votre discussion d'hier soir !

_-_Et toi, tu avais parié sur quoi ? demanda Ron.

Harry hésita avant de répondre et il jeta un nouveau regard autour aux alentour mais même Ginny ne voulait lui venir en aide.

_-_Que vous seriez…hum… ensemble ce matin et visiblement j'avais raison !

Hermione fit un signe de tête pour désigner tout le reste de l'école.

_-_Et eux, ils avaient parié sur quoi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, clash définitif, réconciliation, statu_-_quo…

_-_Et Harry a été le seul à croire que vous sortiriez ensemble, se décida à intervenir Ginny.

_-_Quoi ! Ma propre sœur ne croyait pas que je sortirais avec mon premier et unique amour !

_-_Ron, arrête de dire des bêtises !

_-_Qu'est ce que j'ai dit comme bêtise ? Que tu es mon premier amour ? Que tu seras l'unique femme de ma vie ? Ou que nous sortons ensembles ?

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

_-_Tu es fou !

_-_De toi !

La réponse de Ron fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

_-_Alors le Ouistiti et la Sang de Bourbe sortent ensembles ! fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, moi qui avais parié que vous vous entretuiez, je suis déçu.

_-_Tu espérais peut_-_être que je sorte avec toi Malfoy ? fit Hermione.

Malfoy se mit à rire tout comme ses comparses.

_-_J'ai des critères beaucoup plus élevés en matières de femmes.

_-_Quand je vois celles que tu fréquentes, je me félicite de ne pas avoir les mêmes que toi, fit Ron.

Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson repoussèrent Malfoy et se plantèrent devant Ron.

_-_Tu veux dire que nous sommes laides ?

_-_Non, c'est vous qui le dites, nuance.

_-_Ron, tais_-_toi, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, lui murmura Hermione.

_-_Ecoute donc ta Sang de Bourbe, fit Malfoy, Millicent, Pansy, venez ! Les insulter serait leur donner beaucoup plus d'importance qu'ils n'en ont réellement.

Le soir lorsque Ron eu enfin lâché Hermione, Harry le prit à part et lui tendit la bourse du pari.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? C'est ton argent.

_-_J'ai parié sur Hermione et toi et je n'en suis pas fier.

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison.

_-_tu veux rendre heureuse Hermione et lui faire les cadeaux qu'elle mérite pour te supporter ? Prends alors cet argent !

Ron hésita.

_-_Dis_-_toi que c'est un prêt à long terme et que tu me rembourseras un jour … ou pas.

Ron serra Harry dans ses bras.

_-_Je te rembourserais ! Euh … Si tu pouvais ne rien…

_-_Dire à Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_-_Il y a combien de galions là dedans ?

_-_Je n'ai pas compté mais il doit y avoir deux ou trois milles galions à vu de nez.

_-_Wahou ! Tant que ça !

Plusieurs jours après, Harry et Ginny écoutèrent ce que la baguette de Zabini avait capté quand ils l'entendirent dire à Malfoy que d'après son père, les aurors se rapprochaient dangereusement et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui transmettre d'information pendant quelques jours, le temps que le colis soit transféré en lieu sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnant des fuites. Plusieurs personnes avaient été « interrogées » mais IL n'en avait pas encore trouvé l'origine. Il pensait que Dumbledore interceptait le courrier qu'on leur transmettait.

Harry et Ginny prévinrent aussitôt Hermione et Ron.

_-_Il faut prévenir Dumbledore qu'ils déplacent mon frère, fit Ron.

_-_Il doit déjà être au courant, dit Hermione.

_-_Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire alors ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Attendre et espérer, essaya Harry pour les réconforter, Percy est encore vivant et c'est le plus important.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonnagal faisait les cent pas.

_-_Miss et M. Weasley, je vous cherchais ! Le professeur Dumbledore désire vous parler ! Miss Granger et M. Potter, vous pouvez les accompagner.

Le quatuor suivi leur professeur jusqu'au bureau de leur directeur.

_-_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Nous avons retrouvé votre frère. Des membres de l'Ordre ont réussi à le soustraire aux Mangemorts chargés de le transférer.

_-_Il va bien ? demanda Ron.

_-_Il est très affaibli mais il est vivant, nous avons voulu le faire hospitaliser à Ste Mangouste mais vous connaissez votre mère, elle a tenu à s'en occuper elle_-_même de le remettre sur pied.

_-_Avez_-_vous réussi à capturer des Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

_-_Il n'était que quatre à encadrer son transfert et l'un d'entre eux a réussi à s'échapper. Les trois autres sont désormais sous la garde du ministère. Le nouveau ministre, Amelia Bones, a décidé de ne plus confier les individus dont nous sommes convaincus qu'ils sont des Mangemort aux Détraqueurs.

_-_Ils ne doivent pas apprécier, dit Hermione en frissonnant à l'évocation des ces êtres.

_-_Comme vous le dites Miss Granger et de plus la responsabilité d'Azkaban devrait bientôt leur être retirée, ce qui n'améliorent guère leur enthousiasme envers le ministère mais vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiétez.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur salle commine, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans un fauteuil et Harry et Ginny dans un autre.

_-_Les Détraqueurs ne vont plus cacher qu'ils soutiennent Voldemort et l'aider de manière plus active, dit Hermione tout en jouant avec les doigts de Ron.

_-_Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est comment va réagir Voldemort lorsqu'il apprendra que Percy a été libéré, fit Harry, pour le moment, il se limite surtout à effrayer le monde des sorciers, signalant juste son retour. Là, il va probablement taper très fort et ça ne sera plus uniquement des dégâts matériels.

Chacun se mit à méditer longuement en silences ses paroles. Harry sentit à un moment que Ginny s'était endormi dans ses bras, il la regarda, le jeu faisant un jeu d'ombres qui la rendait à ses yeux encore plus belle. Il entendit un murmure.

_-_Ron, tu crois qu'ils dorment ?

_-_Je pense. Pour quoi me demandes_-_tu ça ?

_-_Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

_-_…

_-_En les regardant endormis, si proche l'un de l'autre, si amoureux, je me demande si nous serons un jour comme eux ?

_-_Mon cœur, ne nous compare à eux, notre histoire n'est pas la notre et nous avons un avantage sur eux, nous nous connaissons mieux qu'eux, Herm.

Harry aurait voulut répondre mais il sentit que Ginny avait discrètement posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres, il comprit alors qu'elle était réveillée à la lueur des flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

_-_Mais est ce que ça ne tournera pas à notre désavantage un jour ?

_-_J'essayerai de te surprendre de temps en temps alors.

Sa réponse se perdit dans le silence, Hermione s'étant endormie. Ron soupira et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi.

_-_Ils sont mignons tous les deux, fit Ginny.

_-_Tu ne dormais pas ?

_-_Si mais Hermione m'a réveillé … Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

_-_Si tu me laisses m'installer un peu mieux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Ginny se leva quelques secondes, Harry bougea un petit peu avant de la ré_-_accueillire dans ses bras. Ils ne tardèrent guère à s'assoupir à leur tour.

Au petit matin, ils furent réveiller tous les quatre en sursaut pas des cris joyeux. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, tous leurs camarades les entouraient hilares et Colin les prenait en photo.

_-_Les amoureux sont enfin réveillés, les railla Seamus.

_-_Tu sais ce que tu risques à réveiller un préfet ? le menaça Ron.

_-_Parce qu'il y a des sanctions pour ça ?

_-_D'après le règlement, paragraphe 3, alinéa 2, tout élève réveillant un préfet pour tout autre motif qu'une urgence requerrant sa présence est passible d'une semaine de retenue, récita Hermione mécaniquement.

A ces mots, les rires cessèrent et comme par hasard tout le monde se trouva une occupation plus importante sauf Seamus qui resta planter piteusement devant Ron et Hermione.

_-_Je crois que ça t'a servi de leçon, dit Ron avec sérieux, on passa pour cette fois.

Seamus hocha la tête et s'éloigna prestement.

_-_Tu as inventé cette règle ? demanda Harry.

Hermione eut l'air outrée.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai modifié ! A l'origine, c'était si le préfet est trouvé en train de dormir pendant son service que celui ci est passible d'une semaine de retenue.

_-_Je pensais plutôt à celle parlant d'action occasionnant une gêne à un préfet en activité, paragraphe 4 alinéa 3, fit Ron.

_-_Tu as lu le règlement ?

_-_Je t'avais dit que je le ferais, maintenant j'aimerai avoir une récompense pour cela.

Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de Ron et l'embrassa.

_-_Ils sont dégoûtants tous les deux, fit Ginny avec un sourire.

_-_Et encore, tu ne les vois pas en cours… La plupart des professeurs ont du les séparer tellement ils dérangeaient la classe avec leurs chuchotements et leurs rires.

_-_Rogue a du jubilé.

_-_Ne m'en parle pas, il en a profité pour nous retirer 70 points.

A l'arrivé des hiboux, Hermione prit la Gazette des sorciers pour la lire mais dès qu'elle eut regardé la première page, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

_-_Herm, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle montra du doigt le journal, Harry le prit et eu beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'il lisait. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent pour lire par_-_dessus son épaule. La Gazette annonçait que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, la veille au soir et que les morts se comptaient par dizaine mais heureusement, la plupart étaient des Mangemorts. D'après Amelia Bones se félicitait de l'attitude de la communauté magique qui avait su réagir avec sang_-_froid et éviter ainsi un bilan beaucoup plus lourd. Elle louait aussi la promptitude avec laquelle les aurors avaient transplané et réussi à capturer plusieurs meneurs Mangemorts. Amelia Bones martelait que les sorciers devaient s'unir, oublier leurs vieilles rivalités et faire front devant la menace de Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcé_-_Le_-_Nom. Dans les pages intérieures, une liste, interminable au goût d'Harry, égrenait le nom de ceux qui avaient succombé. Harry vit avec horreur qu'il reconnaissait le nom de deux ou trois anciens camarades.

_-_Fred, George et Bill vont bien, souffla_-_t_-_il à Ron et Ginny qui cherchaient le nom de leurs frères dans la liste.

Ils soufflèrent de soulagement mais apparemment plusieurs personnes autour d'eux n'avaient pas eu leur chance d'après les cris déchirants qu'ils poussèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le silence, celui_-_ci se fit rapidement, même si des sanglots se faisaient encore entendre ici ou là.

_-_Mes chers enfants, comme il y a une vingtaine d'années, Voldemort recommence à s'attaquer lâchement à ses compatriotes. Certains parmi vous ont de la famille, des amis qui ont succombé hier, à ceux_-_là j'adresse mes plus sincères condoléances et à eux et aux autres, je les exhorte à redresser la tête et à ne pas céder à la facilité en laissant Voldemort agir à sa guise. IL n'aura aucune pitié envers vous si vous êtes sur sa route. IL a compris depuis longtemps que pour qu'il puisse régner, il devait nous diviser c'est ainsi qu'il y a vingt ans, il a presque réussi à gagner mais aujourd'hui nous connaissons sa tactique. Nous devons faire fi de nos différences et nous montrer uni comme jamais nous l'avons été pour pouvoir le repousser. Nous devons faire ceci parce qu'il le redoute et le craint au plus haut point.

Quelques personnes dont Harry et ses proches applaudirent quand Dumbledore se rassit mais la plupart des autres étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. Quant aux Serpentards, nombres d'entre eux toisaient ceux qui osaient les regarder d'un air de défis que même le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait ignorer.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la Grande Salle, il croisa Malfoy, avec à ses basques sa cour, celui_-_ci lui lança avec arrogance.

_-_Alors Potter, tu crois aux singeries que viens de lancer ce vieux fou ? Je t'avais prévenu que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres frapperait, il le ferait avec férocité ! Ce qui me désole, c'est qu'aucun Weasley n'ait périt, enfin il se peut que l'un d'eux soit aller mourir dans un coin pouilleux comme le chien qu'il est. A ce propos, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Percy, l'ancien roquet de Fudge ?

_-_Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire, il va très bien, il te salue et il tient aussi à remercier Zabini et son père pour leur hospitalité. Il s'excuse aussi d'être partit sans prévenir mais d'autres taches requerraient sa présence et il tient à ce qu'un jour, il leur rende la pareille.

Malfoy fut étonné de cette réponse et il interrogea du regard Zabini qui eut pour seul réponse un haussement d'épaules tandis qu'Hermione écrasait le pied de Ron, il avait presque avoué qu'ils les espionnaient et avant que Malfoy ne réplique, Harry et Hermione avaient déjà entraîné Ron au loin.

_-_Tu réalises ce que tu viens de lui dire ? le sermonna Hermione.

_-_Bah quoi ?

_-_Non mais vraiment ! Tu le fais exprès ? Comment Percy pouvait_-_il connaître l'identité de ceux qui le retenaient ? Tu penses peut_-_être qu'ils se promenaient devant lui à visage découvert et en s'appelant par leurs noms s'il n'y avait pas le risque que Dumbledore le délivre ? Réfléchis un peu ! Ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps à comprendre que nous les espionnons ou qu'il y a un traître dans leur rang !

_-_Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils découvrent que nous les espionnons à l'aide d'une baguette.

_-_Ron ! J'ai tiré cette formule d'un livre, tu saisis, un livre ! Si jamais ils le lisent, ils pourront sans aucun doute le retourner contre nous !

_-_Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_-_Il y a tellement de choses aux quels tu ne penses pas !

_-_Hermione! intervint Harry.

Elle compris tout de suite qu'elle était peut_-_être allée un peu trop loin.

_-_Excuse_-_moi Ron.

_-_Non, tu as raison, je ne réfléchi jamais aux conséquences de mes actes. Je me suis encore conduis comme un gros balourd.

_-_Peut_-_être mais tu es mon balourd préféré !

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est un Ron anxieux qui vint voir Harry alors qu'il allait se coucher.

_-_Je voudrais un avis objectif et vu que tu as un peu d'expérience…

_-_A quel sujet ?

Ron ouvrit un petit coffret d'où s'éleva une musique légère et aérienne tandis qu'une petite marionnette offrait un bouquet de fleur à une autre ?

_-_C'est pour moi ? fit Harry pour le taquiner, désolé mais je ne suis pas intéresser.

_-_Non ! C'est pour Hermione ! La saint Valentin approche et je veux lui offrir quelque chose d'original. Tu penses qu'elle aimera ?

Connaissant son ami, il devait avoir chercher avec beaucoup d'appréhension avant de se décider pour ça.

_-_Elle appréciera certainement le geste.

_-_Si je rajoute un poème, ça passera peut_-_être mieux. J'avais pensé à ça

_J'aimerai telle cette marionnette te couvrir de fleur_

_Pour te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi_

_Il suffit que tu me souries pour que je sois en joie_

_Je regrette quand je suis la cause de tes peines_

_J'aimerai telle cette marionnette être toujours à coté de mon aimée_

_Quand tu es loin de moi, mon cœur est en peine_

_Quand tu es à mes cotés, la fatigue n'est plus mienne_

_Hermione, tu es l'être dont j'ai toujours rêvé_

_-_Tu en penses quoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait été étonné par l'intensité que Ron avait mise dans sa poésie et apparemment il n'était pas le seul, Dean, Seamus et Neville s'étaient figés dans leurs actions pour l'écouter. Ron les regarda à tous de rôle.

_-_C'est mauvais ?

_-_Tu plaisantes ? explosa Harry, c'est magnifique tu veux dire. Hermione va fondre quand tu vas le lui dire.

Ron rougit devant les compliments.

_-_Ron, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à rédiger un poème pour Luna, fit Neville.

Puis ce fut au tout de Seamus et Dean de lui demander la même chose et la rumeur se répandit comme un feu de poudre parmi les garçons de l'école, Ron se retrouva à rédiger une centaine de poèmes en l'espace de quelques jours. Il y passa tout son temps libre sans pouvoir en consacrer à Hermione qui s'en inquiéta auprès d'Harry.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, il aide quelques amis mais ça devrait se terminer d'ici deux ou trois jours.

_-_Il aide des amis mais à quoi ?

_-_Je ne peux rien te dire.


	20. Chapter 19

**Reviews**

_Malfoyhermy_ PTDR on peut dire que tu es precise et concise dans ta review, ma réponse est plus longue qu'elle.

_Allima_ PTDR je sais que c'est un peu too mutch mais ça me plaisait comme ça. J'aime bien moi aussi, ces petites touches d'humour parci par là. y en a d'ailleurs dont l'origine se trouve dans ce chapitre.

_Vinvin_ Ah bon parce qu'avant tu croyais etre quoi ? a force de douter de ton humanité, maintenant je doute de la mienne . Je sais que l'anglais c'est pas dur après faut le comprendre lol. j'ai toujours eu des problemes avec les langues étrangères. Quant aux mots inventés par JKR, j'ai chopper un petit dico Français/Anglais. de toute manière si j'ai pas compris, j'attendrais la VF. Je trouve que c'est plus respetueux envers vous, les lecteurs, que de ne pas abandonner l'histoire en cours de route.

_Virg05_ Des fois, c'est les plus rustres qui se trouvent etre les plus romantiques lol

_Anacofleb_ merci pour tout.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le matin du 14 février, un hibou déposa le colis de Ron devant Hermione l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Lorsqu 'elle vit la boite à musique et le billet qui y était accolé, elle embrassa Ron pour le remercier.

_-_Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu lui écrire pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, murmura Ginny à Harry.

_-_Disons que le talent que tu n'as pas pour écrire un poème, lui là !

_-_J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler !

Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il lui renvoyait un léger sourire moqueur.

_-_Je l'en souviens comme si c'était hier

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

Ginny se mit à le frapper mollement.

_-_C'est la St_-_Valentin et tu me renvois cette horreur en pleine figure, je me demande bien ce que je te trouve.

_-_Il te faudra attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour le savoir.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé ?

_-_Petite curieuse ! Tu verras ce soir.

Ginny l'observa en silence puis elle tourna vers la tête vers Ron et Hermione qui discutaient amoureusement.

_-_Ce que Ron a écrit est si réussi que ça ?

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Hermione ou Luna, Lavande et Parvati.

_-_Pourquoi leur a_-_t_-_il écrit un poème à elle aussi ? Il n'essayerait pas de les draguer quand même ?

_-_Sans vouloir cafter mes camarades et en espérant que tu sauras tenir ta langue, il a passé une bonne partie de la semaine à écrire des poèmes.

_-_quatre poésies en une semaine, ce n'est pas énorme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus souvent avec Hermione.

_-_Tu n'as pas compris, il a du écrire la moitié des poèmes de l'école.

_-_Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça ! Il n'y a pas assez de sensibilité en lui pour écrire une poésie alors cent cinquante !

_-_Si tu discutais un peu plus avec lui, tu serais surprise. Il est beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne veut le montrer.

En début de soirée, Harry emmenas Ginny, qui avait les yeux bandés, dans une petite salle.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il quand il lui enleva le bandeau.

Il avait avec l'aide de Dobby installé une table pour deux, recouvert le sol de pétales de roses et fait léviter une dizaine de bougie pour éclairer le tout.

_-_Ce n'est pas mal, fit_-_elle avec une petite moue amusée, et c'est tout ce que tu as prévu ?

_-_Je peux certainement trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui cela ferait plaisir, lui rétorqua Harry d'un ton taquin.

_-_J'ai cru remarquer que Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas si insensible que ça à ton charme.

_-_Pas mon genre ! Je les préfère plus … Gryffondor, beaucoup plus rousse aussi et surtout étant la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami.

_-_Tu as des goûts de luxes ! Ce que tu cherches n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire et elle est déjà avec une personne qu'elle aime énormément.

_-_Et qui est ce chanceux que j'aille lui casser la figure ?

_-_Toi ! Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! fit_-_elle en se jetant à son coup.

_-_Oups ! J'avais oublié.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Après avoir discuté longuement tout en dînant, Harry fit glisser un petit coffret vers Ginny.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-_Ouvre et tu verras.

Elle obtempéra et ouvrit le coffret, elle y découvrit un collier où leurs noms étaient gravés dans un cœur, elle se mit alors à pleurer.

_-_C'est magnifique ! Tu devrais arrêter de m'offrir ce genre de cadeaux si tu ne veux pas que je sois encore plus amoureuse de toi !

_-_Mais c'est bien mon objectif !

_-_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi tu t'exposes, tu peux en prendre pour des années et il faudra compter avec toute ma famille.

_-_Je pense que j'arriverai à les supporter si tu es à mes cotés et puis j'apprécie énormément ta famille.

_-_Tous ?

_-_Vous m'avez tous accueillis les bras ouverts, vous m'avez accepté comme je suis, vous m'avez fait connaître la vie de famille et je ne peux que vous en remercier.

_-_Tu te doutes que s'ils apprennent ça, ils ne sauront plus quoi dire.

_-_Ça peut valoir le coup parce que si vous avez bien un défaut, vous les Weasley, c'est bien de trop parler.

_-_Si tu préfères, je peux ne plus te parler du tout.

Harry parut caresser l'idée un instant.

_-_Mais tu es un monstre sans cœur !

_-_C'est normal, tu me l'as dérobé !

Pendant un cours de Potion, quelques jours plus tard, Malfoy balança une fiole de suc gastrique de Dragon dans le dos d'Hermione qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, le suc lui brûlant chair et vêtements.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? s'époumona Rogue en arrivant de l'autre bout de la classe.

Il observa la scène et lança un sortilège pour soulager Hermione tandis que les Serpentards se tenaient à leurs chaudrons pour ne pas tomber à force de rire.

_-_Weasley, votre incurable maladresse vient de causer un nouveau désastre, vous devriez regarder votre chaudron au lieu de votre voisine.

_-_Professeur, ce n'est pas Ron… tenta d'intervenir Hermione.

_-_Taisez_-_vous petite sotte et allez donc à l'infirmerie ! En attendant M. Weasley, votre… balourdise vient de perturber ce cours et de nous faire perdre un produit extrêmement rare, j'enlève donc cinquante points à Gryffondor.

_-_Professeur, tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione, c'est Malfoy qui a lancé la fiole.

_-_Miss Granger, je vous ai demandé de vous taire et d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Si vous n'obtempérez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer trente points supplémentaires à votre maison.

Hermione sortit du cachot en grimaçant sous le regard goguenard des Serpentards.

_-_Tu nous le payeras Malfoy, murmura Ron.

_-_Je t'attends ouistiti !

_-_Vous avez quelques choses à ajouter, Weasley ? fit Rogue.

_-_Non, professeur, répondit Ron en serrant les dents.

_-_Bien, le cours s'arrête ici alors puisque vous avez tous fait brûler vos préparations, vous pourrez remercier Weasley pour votre note.

Les élèves sortirent en grommelant du cachot et montrèrent pour déjeuner.

_-_Je vais voir Hermione à l'infirmerie.

_-_Je vous attendrais avec Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

Harry raconta à son amie les évènements de la matinée. Hermione toujours grimaçante arriva peu après au bras de Ron qui pestait contre Malfoy.

_-_C'est la dernière fois qu'il s'en prend à l'un de mes amis. Je vais lui faire subir la pire des humiliations de sa vie et elle restera dans les annales de l'école.

_-_Arrête de te prendre la tête avec Malfoy, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu devrais plutôt te consacrer aux gens qui te respectent, fit Hermione pour l'apaiser.

_-_Comme toi par exemple ? répondit Ron avec un sourire.

_-_Par exemple, lui répondit_-_elle avec un sourire, mais ta famille ou Harry aussi.

_-_Je préfère de loin être avec toi.

_-_Bon, les tourtereaux, si vous arrêtiez de vous bécoter cinq minutes qu'on puisse demander à Hermione comment elle se sent, fit Ginny.

_-_Elle va très bien, répondit Ron.

_-_Je suis capable de répondre moi_-_même ! Mdme Pomfresh m'a guérie en un tour de baguette mais j'ai encore des raideurs là où elle m'a fait repousser la chair. Heureusement que nous avons histoire de la magie cette après midi, je n'aurai pas supporté de revoir Malfoy sitôt.

_-_Je préférais ne plus le revoir du tout, fit sombrement Harry, lui et toute sa famille.

La remarque d'Harry plongea Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans un profond silence. Chacun voyant ce qu'il voulait dire, la tante de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, était responsable de la mort de Sirius Black, son propre cousin. Ginny avait en plus une rancœur personnelle contre le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait été responsable du pire moment de sa vie. Il avait glissé le journal imprégné de magie noire de Voldemort quand celui_-_ci s'appelait encore Tom Elvis Jedusor et qu'il était un élève à Poudlard. Tom avait réussi à gagner sa confiance mais en contrepartie, il avait transféré sa puissance magique vers lui, occasionnant pour elle des pertes de mémoires où il la manipulait. Vers la fin, il avait tellement absorbé sa magie que Tom/Voldemort avait acquis corps et consistance et elle avait failli mourir mais heureusement, Harry avait réussi à la sauver. Lucius croupissait depuis plus de six mois dans les geôles du ministère sous la garde d'aurors.

_-_Il a tout de même une cousine très sympathique, s'exclama Hermione pour briser le silence.

_-_Qui ? fit Ron perplexe.

_-_Tonks ! C'est la cousine de Draco après tout.

_-_C'est comme dans toutes les familles, il y a des gens biens et des pourris, dit Ginny pour soutenir Hermione.

Des cris interrompirent leur discussion, des élèves trempés apparurent dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Que passe_-_t_-_il ? fit le professeur McGonnagal en se précipitant vers eux.

_-_On passait devant les toilettes des filles du second étage, commença l'un d'eux.

_-_On a entendu quelqu'un qui y pleurait, poursuivi un autre, et on a voulu voir qui c'était…

_-_…quand Peeves s'est mis à nous bombarder de bombes à eau, reprit le premier, et il nous a poursuivis jusqu'ici.

Le professeur McGonnagal leur lança un sort de séchage.

_-_Allez_-_vous assoire calmement, je vais aller m'occuper de Peeves maintenant.

_-_Ils ont du entendre Mimi Geignarde, souffla Ron, heureusement qu'elle ne sort pas de ses toilettes.

_-_Tu te trompes, rétorqua Harry, je l'ai croisé une fois dans la salle de bain des préfets et une autre dans le lac.

_-_Dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Tu es sûr ?

Hermione et Ginny rigolèrent doucement en voyant la tête défaite de Ron mais celle_-_ci s'illumina brusquement.

_-_Je sais !

_-_Tu sais quoi ? fit Hermione interloquée.

_-_Rien. Je vous laisse, je dois trouver rapidement Colin.

Ron le chercha des yeux et partit vers lui dès qu'il le trouva, ils se mirent rapidement à parlementer.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ? dit Hermione en fixant Ron, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Ginny reçurent une lettre de leur mère leur donnant des nouvelles de leur frère Percy. Il se remettait lentement des tortures qu'il avait subies lors de sa séquestration par les Mangemorts. D'après leur mère, il voulait aussi s'excuser auprès d'Harry pour le manque de discernement dont il avait pu faire preuve, sa soif de reconnaissance et de pouvoir l'avait aveuglé et il était désormais clair pour lui qu'il écouterait désormais avec attention les conseils que pourraient lui prodiguer ses parents et surtout Dumbledore. S'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour que Ron et Ginny lui refassent confiance un jour, il ferait tout son possible pour le réaliser, faisait_-_il écrire par sa mère.

_-_Il est toujours aussi pompeux à ce que je vois, fit Ron en détournant les yeux de la lettre, il essaie encore une fois de bien se faire voir des autres.

_-_Il est peut_-_être sincère, dit Hermione.

_-_Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais, la soutint Ginny.

_-_Tu n'as pas lu la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé l'année dernière, celle où il me conseillait de laisser tomber Harry et de le dénoncer à Ombrage si je voulais obtenir le poste de préfet en chef, comme si je pouvais être intéresser par ça.

_-_Pourquoi ne m'en as_-_tu jamais parlé ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_Je l'ignore, je crois que j'ai préféré oublier cette lettre, en attendant que Percy revienne à de meilleurs sentiments.

_-_C'est ce qu'il vient de faire, objecta Hermione, tu devrais lui écrire.

_-_Plus tard, marmonna Ron.

_-_Maintenant ! lui intima Hermione en l'entraînant de force hors de la Grande Salle.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron essayait de réaliser un sort de protection mais il n'arrivait pas aux résultats escomptés.

_-_Tenez donc cette baguette avec plus de fermeté ! Quand vous la tenez ainsi, bous me rappelez mon premier mari, Bilius.

Ron cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_-_Vous lui ressemblez encore plus quand vous faites cette tête là.

Cette remarqua provoqua quelques ricanements de la part des condisciples de Ron.

_-_Veuillez cesser ça et vous remettre à lancer votre sortilège !

Ron réussit cette fois_-_ci son sortilège mais il continua à fixer d'un œil scrutateur le professeur McClaggan qui affichait un sourire goguenard et cela jusqu'à la fin du cours.

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Hermione à Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je vérifie une chose.

_-_Je déteste quand il fait ça, murmura_-_t_-_elle à Harry qui eut un petit rire désabusé.

Après le repas, Ron monta immédiatement dans son dortoir pour en ressortir presque aussitôt pour se précipiter sur Ginny.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas des photos d'oncle Bilius ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, je vais aller vérifier.

Ginny alla chercher son album de photo que Ron lui arracha des mains et il se mit à faire défiler les pages. Brusquement il poussa un crie de joie qui fit se lever quelques têtes. L'agitation de Ron laissait perplexe Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

_-_Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ron leur tendit une photo.

_-_Vous ne reconnaissez personne sur cette photo ?

Ils la scrutèrent quelques instants.

_-_Si, toi en marié, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ginny sourirent à la blague et secouèrent la tête pour lui dire qu 'elles ne voyaient personne de leur connaissance.

_-_Suivez_-_moi alors !

Ils suivirent Ron dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers de l'école, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du professeur McClaggan.

_-_Miss Granger, Miss et M. Weasley et M. Potter, que me vaut une visite aussi tardive de votre part ? leur demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Ron qui tendit tout sourire la photo à leur professeur. Celle_-_ci la regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revu. Alors Ron, tu te rappelles enfin de moi, tu en as mis du temps.

_-_Je ne me rappelais plus où je t'avais vu Tante Betsy.

_-_Tante Betsy ? dirent en chœur Ginny, Harry et Hermione.

_-_Tu ne leur as pas encore expliqué ? demanda Betsy McClaggan.

_-_Pas encore eut le temps.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Ginevra, tu devais être un peu trop jeune la dernière fois que je suis venu vous rendre visite pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Je me présente, je suis Elizabeth McClaggan, veuve Weasley, née Braddock, j'étais mariée avec ton oncle Bilius.

_-_Si je me souviens maintenant, tu es celle qui m'a offert Lockheed mon Dragon en peluche, fit Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras.

Hermione et Harry, légèrement en retrait et gênés, observaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire.

_-_Approchez_-_vous donc un peu, Harry, Hermione, je ne vais pas vous manger. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes pratiquement de la famille ! s'exclama Betsy McClaggan.

_-_D'accord professeur, dit Harry.

_-_Quand nous sommes en privés, vous pouvez m'appeler Tante Betsy.

_-_Pourquoi ne nous as_-_tu rien dit ? l'interrogea Ron, dès que je t'ai vu, je savais que je te connaissais mais impossible de me souvenir où !

_-_J'avais envie de voir combien de temps tu mettrais à me reconnaître, je pense que tu as compris qui j'étais à cause de ma remarque sur Bilius.

_-_Maman me dit tout le temps que je lui ressemble énormément !

_-_C'est surtout parce que tu dis autant d'énormités que lui, se moqua gentiment Ginny.

Betsy McClaggan sourit à cette remarque tandis que Ron lançait une œillade meurtrière à sa sœur.

_-_Ne crois pas ça Ginevra ! Physiquement, il lui ressemble beaucoup et puis derrière toutes les énormités que Bilius disait, pour reprendre ton expression, il y avait très souvent une vérité très profonde.

Ron se gonfla d'orgueil et Harry vit qu'il allait lancer une remarque acerbe à Hermione et Ginny qui s'étaient moquées si souvent de lui au cours des années, alors il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

_-_Vous comptez rester combien de temps en poste à Poudlard ?

_-_Je pars en juin…

Le quatuor soupira de déception.

_-_D'autres taches m'attendent l'année prochaine.

_-_Puis_-_je vous demander lesquels ? fit Hermione.

_-_Malheureusement non.

_-_Est_-_ce que Papa et Maman savent que tu es de retour en Angleterre ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Je voulais leur faire une surprise à eux aussi mais les événements et votre satané club de duel m'en ont empêché. Alors dites_-_moi, comment vont_-_ils ainsi que vos frères ?

Ron et Ginny se mirent à parler de leur famille, parlant tour à tour de leur père qui venait d'être promu au département des relations avec les Moldus à sa grande joie, de leur mère, de Bill et son prochain mariage avec Fleur, de Charlie toujours en Roumanie, de Percy et sa convalescence et de Fred et George qui venait d'ouvrire une succursale à Pré au Lard tellement celle du Chemin de Traverse marchait bien.

_-_Je me suis toujours dit que ces deux là seraient soit les pires crapules de la création soit un bienfait pour l'humanité, enfin de compte, ils sont les deux.

Betsy McClaggan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_-_Déjà 21h, vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis.

Elle glissa un regard sur ses quatre invités.

_-_Encore que je me suis laissé dire que vous pouvez concourir au challenge du plus grand nombre de retenus et de points perdus.

Ils levèrent et sortirent de son bureau.

_-_Pas un mot de ceci à vos camarades, leur dit_-_elle.

_-_Tu devrais écrire à Papa et Maman, fit Ginny, ça leur ferait énormément plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

_-_J'y penserais, Ginevra. Harry, prends grand soin de ma nièce et toi, Roy, soit plus gentil avec les filles, elles ne seront pas toutes aussi conciliantes qu'Hermione.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

_-_Hermione conciliante ? J'aurai tout entendu marmonna Harry.

Ron lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_-_Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de ma copine.

_-_Ron, arrête de jouer au macho, fit Hermione en lui pressant le bras, maintenant si tu m 'expliquais pourquoi McClaggan t'appelé Roy.

Ron rougit et il commença à s'embrouiller sous les rires d'Harry et Ginny à qui il lança un regard noir.

_-_Explique_-_moi _clairement _pourquoi elle t'a appelé Roy ! répéta Hermione.

_-_Quand j'étais petit, j'ai trouvé une vieille couronne en fouillant dans les affaires de Tante Betsy et quand je suis allé la voir avec couronne sur la tête pour lui demander si elle était reine, elle m'a répondu que non et que désormais c'était moi le Roy, le roi en vieux français m'a_-_t_-_elle expliqué.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Tu peux rire Ginny mais à l'époque tu pleurais parce que tu voulais être reine toi aussi, Tante Betsy t'a alors offert ton Dragon en peluche.

Ginny se tut alors et fixa son frère voyant que celui_-_ci lui préparait un coup bas.

_-_D'ailleurs il me semble que tu dors toujours avec au Terrier, continua Ron avec un sourire féroce.

Ginny voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Harry, pleurant de rire, la retint.

* * *

Preview du prochain chapitre 

reglement de compte à OK Pourdlard

à la semaine prochaine


	21. Chapter 20

**Reviews**

_Gladu_ le fond ne m'a pas dérangé mais c'est plutot la forme. je comprends que tu accroches moins à ce que ce qui se passe maintenant qu'au debut. Pour te dire, au départ, je pensais faire mon histoire sur une année scolaire d'Harry mais en l'écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que l'intrigue me permettait ou plutot m'obligeait à la faire tenir sur 2. j'ai donc été obligé de delayer l'intrigue et de ce fait un élément qui aurait du la relancer, c'est retrouver dans la seconde année, c'etait peut etre une erreur. à la revoyure alors

_Virg05_ on en apprends surtout sur leur jeunesse lol.

_Vinvin_ tu t'attendais à quoi à propos de McClaggan? mais je n'ai pas encore tout dit à son propos lol. PTDR si tu me donnes pas l'adresse du site où tu l'as trouvé impossible que l'on compare. moi, je l'ai choppé sur Poudlard point org . C'est vrai que j'ai un peu(et c'est un euphémisme) laisser tomber l'histoire de la prophétie mais je dirais pour ma défense qu'elle se developpe tout doucement et devrait vraiment devenir importante dans la septieme année d'Harry pour des raisons biens simples que je ne peux exposer sous peine de reveler un des evenemets majeurs de l'histoire. je te mets l'eau à la bouche ou pas ? lol.PS : ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas parlé des mots que je mange, il y en a moins maintenant ou pas?

* * *

Le second match de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui les opposerait à celle de Serdaigle approchait et Cho Chang qui était à la fois capitaine de l'équipe et préfete en chef, s'était servi de sa deuxième fonction pour gêner au maximum les entraînements de Ron, lui trouvant toujours une occupation relevant de sa fonction de préfet en même temps qu'un entraînement de Quidditch. Harry était allé s'en plaindre auprès du professeur McGonnagal de la tactique déloyale employée par Cho qui abusait honteusement de son autorité mais la sous_-_directrice lui avait rétorqué qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette affaire sous peine d'être taxer de favoritisme envers sa maison. Si Harry voulait régler le problème, il devrait voir directement avec Cho ce qu'il fit dès qu'il la croisa dans la Grande Salle. 

_-_Tu trouves ça sportif d'empêcher notre gardien de s'exercer normalement en lui refilant des gardes en même temps que un entraînement.

_-_Il n'a qu'à apprendre à lire ! Les tours de garde sont afficher chaque samedi midi pour la semaine suivante !

_-_On le sait ! On attend à chaque fois pour poser nos entraînements et le lundi matin, on découvre qu'il y a eu des changements et que c'est toi qui les as ordonnés à chaque fois !

_-_Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !

_-_Une fois ? Ça fait cinq entraînements qu'il loupe !

Cho parut choquer par l'information qu'Harry venait de lui donner.

_-_Je te promets que je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, s'affola_-_t_-_elle, ça doit être Duke qui se sert de ma signature pour vous gêner. Je te jure que je vais arranger ça.

_-_J'espère, fit Harry avant de se retourner auprès de son équipe, nous devrions dorénavant pouvoir nous entraîner normalement.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

_-_On devrait faire la même chose pour les Serpentards et Malfoy, dit brutalement Ron.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama toute l'équipe.

_-_C'est vrai, ça ne me semble pas très juste que Draco ne puisse pas s'entraîner à cause de sa stupidité et de notre incapacité à lui pardonner.

_-_Gin, va chercher Hermione ! Katie, regarde ce qu'il a mangé ! Parker, Kent poussez_-_vous que Ron puisse s'allonger, se mit à dire rapidement Harry avant d'éclater de rire, franchement Ron, ça ne vas pas ?

_-_Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua Ron.

_-_Tu as été soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium, fit Ginny, le Ron que je connais aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de pardonner à Malfoy.

_-_Ce n'est pas l'être humain qui parle mais le sportif (_NDA : C'est trop nul comme phrase mais elle me fait mourir de rire surtout dans la bouche de Ron_), donc Ginny, tu devrais demander à Tan… au professeur McClaggan de lever sa punition… pour que le match soit un tant soit peu équilibré.

_-_J'y réfléchirais, dit Ginny.

_-_Ne réfléchis pas ! Fais_-_le ! lui intima_-_t_-_il.

Ron se leva pour aller s'assoire auprès d'Hermione tandis que le reste de ses coéquipiers se pressait autour d'Harry en protestant.

_-_Il est malade, dit Katie, il veut nous priver d'un avantage stratégique indéniable sur les Serpentards.

_-_Je le sais mais connais assez bien Ron pour savoir qu'il manigance quelque chose.

_-_Si tu pouvais lui demander de quoi il retourne, fit Kirke.

_-_Le travailler au corps quoi ! dit Parker.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione.

_-_Je crois que je vais laisser ce travail à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi et qui appréciera de travailler Ron au corps comme tu le dis si bien.

_-_Qui ? demanda Kent.

_-_Hermione ! soupira Ginny comme si cela aurait du être une évidence.

Hermione vint retrouver Harry et Ginny, quelques jours plus tard, totalement exaspérée.

_-_Ron refuse de me donner la véritable raison qu'il a d'excuser Malfoy. Il était pourtant aussi furieux que nous quand Draco a lancé sa menace, si ce n'est plus, mais il continue à prétendre n'être intéressé que par la sportivité du geste et ainsi qu'avoir un match équilibré entre nos deux équipes. Mon œil ! Il manigance quelque chose et je découvrirais ce que c'est et alors là… en attendant, il peut d'ores et déjà commencer à numéroter ses abatis.

_-_Et où est_-_il en ce moment que nous le prévenions ? fit Ginny avec un sourire.

_-_Je l'ignore totalement et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à sa recherche.

_-_Je vais aller voir sur la carte des Maraudeurs, dit Harry en se levant.

Hermione et Ginny le suivirent dans son dortoir et regardèrent par_-_dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Ils cherchèrent Ron un instant quand Ginny désigna du doigt un point.

_-_Il est là, dans une sale près de la tour des Serdaigles.

_-_Tout seul ? fit Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

_-_Non, fit Harry qui sentit Hermione se raidir dans son dos. Il est avec Peeves.

_-_Peeves ? dirent les deux filles en chœur.

_-_C'est ce qui est marqué sur la carte ! Regardez_-_vous même si vous ne me croyez pas !

Hermione lui arracha la carte des mains et scruta la carte à son tour.

_-_Il est vraiment avec Peeves… Qu'est ce qu'il prépare ? Il a intérêt à m'expliquer !

_-_Attends Hermione, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il ourdit, dit Ginny, je vais aller voir Tante Betsy pour essayer de lui faire lever sa punition sur Malfoy.

_-_Tu es certaine de ça, Gin ? demanda Harry.

_-_Nous savons tous parfaitement que Malfoy préférait crever plutôt que de s'excuser et puis il fait que nous montrions à cette fouine que nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais que lui.

_-_J'ai bien peur que Ron ne le soit pas, lui, dit Hermione.

_-_Et bien quoi ? fit Ginny. On parle de Ron, tu n'attends pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme un adulte ?

_-_Non, bien sûr que non mais je suis inquiète. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est en train de préparer quelque chose dont il ne maîtrise pas tout.

_-_Hermione, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que c'est en faisant des erreurs et en les comprenant que l'on grandit, fit Harry d'un ton docte.

_-_Tu crois ? fit Hermione.

_-_Mais bien sûr qu'oui, répondit Ginny.

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny retrouva Harry, Ron et Hermione qui faisaient leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

_-_J'ai vu Tante Betsy, elle a accepté de lever la retenue de Malfoy même s'il ne m'a pas présenté d'excuse.

_-_Il va jubiler, dit Harry. Il peut nous insulter et ne pas avoir à s'excuser après.

_-_Nous le savions déjà… dit Ron, il faut que j'aille écrire à Fred et George.

Il se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher une plume et du parchemin.

_-_N'oublie pas que nous devons être dans dix minutes dans la Grande Salle pour le club de duel, lui lança Hermione.

_-_Je vous y rejoindrais, je dois envoyer mon hibou le plus rapidement possible.

Quand Harry et Hermione se présentèrent avec tous ceux chargés de diriger un groupe, Ron les attendait en piaffant d'impatience.

_-_J'ai été plus rapide que vous !

_-_Tu vas nous dire ce que tu prépares ! dit Hermione.

_-_Plus tard Herm, plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prépare rien de dangereux.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit empêchant Hermione de rétorquer que c'était justement de lui répéter sans arrêt cela qui la dérangeait. Le professeur McClaggan les y attendait comme à son habitude.

_-_Je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder aussitôt les patronus…

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

_-_Taisez_-_vous ! Des événements qui viennent d'être porte à ma connaissance m'obligent à vous apprendre comment réaliser un patronus.

_-_Professeur ! fit Ernie McMillan en levant la main.

_-_Oui, M. McMillan ?

_-_Devons_-_nous comprendre que les Détraqueurs se sont ouvertement rebellés et qu'ils n'obéissent désormais plus aux ordres du Ministère ?

Les murmures redoublèrent.

_-_Vous avez parfaitement compris la situation M. McMillan, mais je prierai, et j'en ai reçu l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore si jamais vous compreniez, de ne rien dire à vos camarades, le directeur désirant leur annoncer plus tard. Il espère éviter que les rumeurs et les mouvements de panique qui en découleraient ne provoquent trop de dégâts.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tous.

_-_Nombre d'entre vous savent déjà comment procéder pour obtenir un patronus et pour les rares qui l'ignorent ou qui n'y arrivent pas, je leur demanderais de s'y entraîner intensivement pour la prochaine séance car cet exercice s'étalera sur plusieurs semaines. Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas de séance la semaine prochaine pour cause de match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Voici vos camarades qui arrivent ! Rejoignez les sans attendre et n'oubliez pas, pas un mot au sujet des Détraqueurs jusqu'à ce que le directeur en parle.

Harry rejoignit Diana Prince pendant que son groupe se formait rapidement.

_-_Le professeur McClaggan a décidé de bousculer un peu l'ordre du jour et de vous faire apprendre le sortilège du patronus,dit Diana.

Aussitôt et comme quelques minutes plutôt, les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux et d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, il en était de même dans les autres groupes.

_-_Est_-_ce qu'il y a une raison pour cela ? demanda une Serdaigle de quatrième année.

Diana et Harry échangèrent un rapide regard avant que celui_-_ci ne réponde.

_-_Nous l'ignorons, nous ne lui avons pas demandé. En attendant nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter des décisions du professeur McClaggan mais pour nous entraîner à nous défendre en cas d'agression ! Alors écoutez_-_moi bien, pour réaliser un patronus efficaces, il faut tout d'abord que vous pensiez à un événement particulièrement heureux puis ensuite vous prononcer cette incantation : Spero Patronus.

Une heure plus tard, aucun n'avait réussi à n'obtenir ne serait ce qu'une vague lueur blanche. Certains se mirent à protester avec Goyle et les Serpentards en tête.

_-_Il n'y a rien compliqué à penser à un évènement heureux, répondit Harry, surtout sans Détraqueurs.

_-_Montre_-_nous alors ton patronus si c'est si simple que ça à réaliser, lui rétorqua Goyle sur un ton de défi.

Harry pensa aux moments qu'il passait avec Ginny puis il lança son sort et fit apparaître un cerf argenté qui gambada dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves puis il explosa en une myriade de flocons blanchâtres qui s'évanouirent dans les airs.

_-_Content ? Maintenant au boulot !

Harry s'éloigna un peu de son groupe pour reprendre son calme, la requête de Goyle l'avait énervé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il détestait se donner en spectacle et il avait été obligé de le faire pour rabattre le caquet du gorille de Malfoy. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main dans son dos.

_-_Ce n'est que moi, fit Diana.

_-_Tu m'as surpris c'est tout.

_-_Je voulais te dire que tu avais très bien réagi à la provocation de ce gros lourdaud.

_-_Au contraire, je suis tombé dans le piège qu'il m'a tendu.

_-_De quoi tu parles ? Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça !

_-_C'est Malfoy ! Il voulait donner de l'eau à son moulin, faire croire aux autres que je ne suis qu'un stupide m_-_as_-_tu_-_vu qui ne rate pas une occasion de se faire remarquer.

_-_Laisse_-_le faire. Ceux qui te connaissent un tant soit peu savent la vérité et quoique puisse faire Malfoy, passe ton chemin.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry sentit que s'il la laissait continuer, ils allaient faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient.

_-_nous devrions retourner nous occuper des autres, dit_-_il.

_-_Tu as raison ! Nous pourrions reprendre cette discussion demain matin, répondit_-_elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Harry compris alors toutes les craintes qu'avaient exprimé Ginny des mois plutôt. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au point avec Diana le lendemain.

_-_Mais je vois très bien que cette gamine ne te satisfait pas, elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qui te plait.

_-_Je suis très bien avec Ginny.

_-_Arrête de te voiler la face ! Il te faut quelqu'un de plus mûr avec de l'expérience.

_-_Une fille comme toi peut_-_être ? demanda Harry incrédule.

_-_Par exemple.

_-_Ecoute_-_moi bien, je me sens bien avec Ginny et si au grand jamais ça ne collait plus entre nous, tu serais certainement la dernière personne vers qui j'irai, tu ne m'attire pas ! Tu m'as compris ?

_-_J'ai parfaitement compris, dit_-_elle d'un ton froid après une longue période de réflexion, on se remet à travailler maintenant.

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva enfin Ginny qui discutait avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

_-_Tu as l'air tendu, lui dit_-_elle.

_-_Ce n'est rien, je viens de régler un malentendu avec Diana.

Harry vit tout de suite qu'il en avait trop dit aux regards qu'affichèrent aussitôt Ron et Hermione.

_-_Mais rien de grave, essaya_-_t_-_il de la rassurer.

_-_Laisse_-_moi décider moi_-_même si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ! Alors dis_-_moi sur portait votre _malentendu _!

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Ron et Hermione mais l'attitude du grand frère protecteur qu'adopta le premier et celle de solidarité féminine de la seconde lui firent comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien attendre d'eux et qu'il allait devoir expliquer à son amie la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Diana. La réaction de Ginny ne se fit pas attendre.

_-_Je ne t'avais pas dit de te méfier d'elle ?

_-_Si mais…

Quelques personnes levèrent la tête en entendant les cris et mirent à rires.

_-_Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies ! Tu as compris ?

_-_Gin ! Je suis obligé de travailler avec elle !

_-_Tu veux dire que tu préfères être avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! Je vais t'épargner la peine de me le dire franchement. Nous deux s'est fini !

Ginny avait crié en disant cela.

_-_Gin, tu vas m'écouter oui ou merde ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas cette fille ! Ce n'est pas parce que qu'elle me fait du gringue que je suis obligé d'y succomber ! A moins que tu ne cherches à m'éloigner mais ça ne marche pas ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ! Je sais que tu as peur de me perdre mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive sauf si tu continues à te conduire ainsi.

Harry vit alors que Ginny pleurait, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_-_Pardonne_-_moi Gin, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce qu'il faut que je gâche toujours tout ? Pourquoi restes_-_tu avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien me trouver ?

_-_Tu veux que j'énumère tout ce qui m'attire chez toi ?

Ginny leva des yeux humides vers lui et hocha la tête.

_-_Hum hum.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et ils remarquèrent alors que toute la salle commune avait les yeux braqués sur eux.

_-_Vous pourriez aller discuter dans un endroit plus clame, fit Hermione d'une petite voix où perçait tout de même une note d'amusement.

_-_Oh bien sûr ! fit Harry.

_-_Emmène la donc dans notre dortoir, proposa Ron.

Harry et Ginny montèrent l'escalier tandis que Ron et Hermione faisaient se disperser la foule qui s'était formée.

_-_Et ne faites pas de bêtises, hurla Ron alors qu'Harry refermait la porte du dortoir.

Sa remarque provoqua les rires de ses camarades et lui attira un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

_-_Quoi ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air innocent.

_-_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

_-_Un peu, lui répondit_-_il en souriant, puis j'ai une petite idée sur comment réagit un garçon de seize ans lorsqu'il se retrouve seul dans une pièce avec une jolie fille.

_-_Et comment réagit_-_il ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Viens avec moi et je te montrerais.

Hermione rougit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Le réprimander ou l'encourager, dans les deux cas, il saurait qu'il aurait gagné. De toute manière, il n'attendit pas la réponse et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_-_Tu penses qu'ils vont faire des bêtises ? demanda Hermione à Ron quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! J'ai confiance en ma sœur et en Harry puis j'ai eu une discussion avec lui et je sais qu'il a reçu des lettres de mon père et de mes frères avec toutes les menaces que cela sous_-_entend.

_-_Je devrais peut_-_être demander à mon père de t'écrire alors.

_-_J'en serais ravi et puis il faut que j'apprenne à connaître mes futurs beaux_-_parents.

_-_Tu penses pouvoir me supporter jusqu'au mariage voire au_-_delà ? demanda Hermione moqueuse.

Ron réfléchit un instant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_-_Je crois que je suis tellement accro à toi que je veux finir ma vie avec toi malgré tes défauts.

_-_Parce que j'ai des défauts ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un ton faussement outré.

_-_Tu veux que je t'en fasse la liste ?

_-_Si tu fais ça, je fais la même chose avec toi !

_-_Oh ! Mais je connais très bien mes défauts.

_-_Nous pouvons jouer, nous aussi ? fit la voix d'Harry dans leur dos aussitôt suivi par le rire de Ginny.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et s'écartèrent prestement l'un de l'autre.

_-_Vous nous espionnez depuis longtemps tous les deux ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Nous ne vous espionnions pas ! répondit Ginny.

_-_Alors calmez petite peste ? lança Ron.

Ginny lui tira la langue.

_-_Les pendules ont été remises à l'heure, rétorqua Harry.

_-_Puisque c'est ainsi, nous pouvons descendre déjeuner, fit Ron. D'après mon estomac, il est grand temps que nous descendions.

_-_Tu ne penses qu'à manger, lui lança comme pique Hermione.

_-_Tu sais très bien que je pense à toi aussi.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

Quidditch, visite, delation et punition

à la semaine prochaine


	22. Chapter 21

**Reviews**

_Lanfeustdetroy_ il faut arreter les compliments sinon je vais attraper la grosse tête et cessez de publiez ma fic lol mais merci quand même

_Vinvin_ j'ai l'impression que Fanfiction n'accepte pas les noms de site quand on poste ses textes ou des reviews ce qui fait qu'il "saute". Pour te répondre non, je ne suis pas inscrit sur ce site mais je vais peut-être le faire vu que tu m'invite si gentiment lol . MDR tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi pas grave alors

_Virg05_ c'est clair qu'en géneral quand il fait ça, ça ne lui attire que des ennuis

* * *

Certaines obligations me retennant chez moi tous l'été (screugneu screugneu), il n'y aura pas d'interuption de la parution sauf cas de force majeur 

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le jour du match qui opposait l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serdaigle était arrivé. Comme lors du match qui les avait opposés à Poufsouffle, Harry se leva détendu et il descendit en sifflotant jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour retrouver ses partenaires qui, il lui sembla, étaient beaucoup moins stressés que la dernière fois.

_-_Prêt à remettre ça ? leurs demanda_-_t_-_il en s'asseyant à coté de Ginny.

_-_Si tu veux encore perdre tes noises avec ce pari, lança Ron tandis que les autres acquiesçaient silencieusement.

_-_C'est quoi ce pari ? demanda Hermione assise à coté de Ron.

_-_Ron, tu ne lui as rien dit ? fit Ginny.

_-_Je le lui ai demandé je ne sais combien de fois mais il a prétendu qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

_-_Je vois, dit Ginny en laçant un regard perçant à son frère, tu viendras avec nous la prochaine fois ! Ça ne te dérange pas Harry ?

_-_Non, non, répondit_-_il précipitamment, en faite, vous n'avez qu'à venir chacun avec un invité.

Ginny leva la main avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_-_Et moi, je fais comment ?

_-_Tu es là seule à qui se soit interdit. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il serait temps que nous allions nous préparer pour le match.

Hermione les quitta à la porte des vestiaires puis elle monta dans les gradins rejoindre les supporters Gryffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sean Cassidy, le speaker des matchs, annonça les joueurs des deux équipes qui s'élancèrent sur leurs balais et firent le tour du terrain avant d'aller se positionner.

_-_Voici que va bientôt débuter le match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Tout le monde se souvient encore comment les Gryffondors ont infligé à Poufsouffle une défaite cuisante de 420 points à 0 et chacun est en droit de se demander s'ils seront capables de rééditer cet exploit ! Ne doutons pas que Serdaigle, qui bien que vaincu 260 points à 250 par Serpentard, ne leur permettra pas. Le professeur Bibine vient d'envoyer le souaffle en l'air aussitôt suivi par les cognards et le vif d'or.

Bell récupère le souaffle et s'avance jusqu'au but droit de Serdaigle… le gardien se positionne devant… Bell s'apprête à tirer… mais non ! Elle fait une passe à Parker sur sa gauche qui marque ! Et 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Allez Serdaigle, réveillez_-_vous ! Ah ! Justement mes voilà qui attaquent. Van dyne passe Pym…qui passe à Lang… il tire …mais Weasley bloque …et relance aussitôt sur sa sœur…qui manque juste de se prendre un cognard en pleine figure… Les batteurs se déchaînent sur les poursuiveurs adverses… et les attrapeurs ne manquent pas eux non plus d'intervenir dans la partie tout en cherchant activement le vif d'or… En attendant ce match paraît être plus équilibré que celui opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, ne leur en déplaise… Pendant que je vous parlais, six nouveaux buts ont été marqués par Gryffondor… Tandis que leur gardien, Ronald Weasley, arrêtait toutes les tentatives adverses… le score est donc de 70 à 0… 80 à 0 devrais_-_je dire… J'ai le sentiment que la dernière chance pour Serdaigle de gagner ce match est d'attraper le vif d'or dans les plus brefs délais… Ce qui n'est pas aisé lorsque l'on sait que Cho Chang est opposé à un des meilleurs attrapeurs que l'école est jamais connue, tout le monde aura compris que je parle bien évidemment d'Harry Potter.

Les Serpentards poussèrent des hués mais ils furent couverts par les acclamations du reste de l'école. Devant la virtuosité des joueurs, peut leur importait l'équipe

_-_Il me semble que les attrapeurs aient repéré le vif d'or mais il est dore et déjà trop tard pour que Serdaigle gagne la partie, ils peuvent toutefois réduire l'écart et gagner quelques points pour la coupe de Quidditch. Potter et Chang sont au coude à coude mais l'impression que Potter n'a pas encore donnée toute la puissance de son balai… on dirait qu'il m'a entendu puisqu'il vient de prendre une longueur d'avance sur Chang et c'est avec son habileté habituelle qu'il attrape le vif d'or. Il vient encore une fois de faire gagner son équipe sur le score de 330 à 0. Les Gryffondors ont apparemment décidé que leurs adversaires ne marqueront aucun but cette année et ils sont bien partis pour réussir, il ne reste plus que les Serpentards pour les en empêcher.

Lorsque Harry et son équipe sortirent des vestiaires, ils furent accueillit par toute la maison Gryffondor qui les portèrent en triomphe jusque dans la salle commune.

_-_Vous avez réussi à infliger un score nul à vous adversaires pour la deuxième fois, hurla Colin en les prenants en photo, vous allez bien nous remettre ça contre Serpentard ?

_-_Mais on y compte bien, fit Ron, et puis ça ne devrait pas être trop dur !

_-_Ne soit pas aussi confiant, fit Sloper en venant vers eux avec un sourire mielleux, j'ai assisté à plusieurs de leurs entraînements et je peux t'affirmer que si vous jouez comme aujourd'hui, vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux !

Kirke se planta devant lui.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? La semaine dernière, ils n'ont battu Poufsouffle que de 20 points et leur niveau n'était pas si élevé que ça !

_-_Ils jouent à dessein aussi « mal ». Ils ne veulent pas montrer leur niveau réel pour vous prendre par surprise !

_-_Nous n'allons pas nous laisser impressionner, dit Ginny, on va redoubler d'efforts les entraînements, ils seront deux fois plus longs et trois plus durs !

Le reste de l'équipe l'approuva tandis qu'Hermione tenta de faire une remarque sur le fait que les Serpentards interdisaient à quiconque d'assister à leurs entraînements mais Harry lui écrasa le pied et lui fit signe de se taire.

Quelques jours après, l'euphorie était retombée, notamment grâce à Rogue qui leur avait déjà enlevé une centaine de points sous diverses raisons toutes aussi fallacieuses les unes que les autres mais ça entamait à peine l'avance qu'ils avaient sur les autres maisons.

_-_Potter, votre habileté sur un balai n'aucune utilité pour réaliser une potion convenable. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous avez pu obtenir la note nécessaire pour venir à mon cours ! Vous avez très certainement du marquer votre nom en gros sur votre fiole pour impressionner votre examinateur mais vous devriez savoir qu'avec moi, cela ne sert à rien ! Vous êtes et vous resterez un indécrottable petit poseur à qui on devrait apprendre l'humilité.

Harry avait déjà du supporter par trois fois cette diatribe tandis que dans le dos de Rogue, Malfoy secouait la main d'un air sévère, comme celui d'une mère qui réprimande son enfant, avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_S'il me répète ça encore une fois, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione en sortant du cachot, je vous préviens que je lui jette ses quatre vérités à la figure.

_-_Harry ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! fit Hermione, tu entrerais dans son jeu.

_-_Mais Rogue n'attend que ça, dit à son tour Ron, si Harry ne lui répond pas, il va dire que c'est parce qu'il se trouve trop important pour daigner répondre à un pauvre petit professeur comme lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner mais le professeur McGonnagal les intercepta.

_-_Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre ! M. Potter et Weasley, vous pouvez aller déjeuner.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a professeur ? demanda Hermione dans le couloir.

_-_Rien de grave. Vous avez juste de la visite.

_-_Qui ?

Pour réponse, le professeur McGonnagal ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Harry et Ron ne revirent pas Hermione de l'après_-_midi, ils allèrent donc voir le professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Hermione va bien ? lui demanda Ron.

_-_Très bien, répondit_-_elle, d'ailleurs j'allais venir vous chercher M. Weasley, votre amie désirerait vous parler.

_-_Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je suis certaine que vous trouverez ! N'est_-_il pas l'heure où les Gryffondors de cinquième année sortent de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Ron accompagna le professeur McGonnagal, laissant seul Harry qui se précipita vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour retrouver Ginny. Hermione et Ron ne se présentèrent pas au dîner, leurs amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais au moment où ils voulurent aller voir leur directeur de maison, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commine. Hermione arborait un grand sourire tandis que Ron paraissait soulager.

_-_Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu aussi longtemps ? leur demanda Harry.

Hermione les entraîna à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_-_Dumbledore a fait venir mes parents au château.

_-_Ils vont bien ? l'interrogea Ginny.

_-_Ils sont frustrés de ne pas travailler…enfin surtout mon père parce que ma mère voudrait sortir un peu plus souvent mais ils ne peuvent pas à cause de Maugrey.

_-_Son père l'appelle le vieux fou, dit Ron avec un sourire.

_-_Mais au début, il appelait ton père de la même façon, lui rétorqua Hermione.

_-_Papa les protège ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Tu le connais. Dès qu'il s'agit de Moldus, il adore, fit Ron.

_-_Et comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les parents d'Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_Bien. Enfin relativement bien.

Hermione éclata de rire.

_-_Il s'est pris les pieds dans le tapis en entrant et il est tombé au pied de mon père.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit d'un ton buté Ron, je me suis fait très mal !

_-_Oh ! Le petit bébé a eu mal ! Le pauvre ! dit Hermione, et il a mal où que je le soigne.

Ron prit un air penaud et montra son genou du doigt qu'Hermione embrassa puis il montra sa joue et enfin ses lèvres.

_-_Vous êtes écœurants ! fit Ginny.

_-_Nous devons être tout aussi écœurant à leurs yeux. Tes parents t'ont dit où l'Ordre les cachait ?

_-_Non mais je verrais bien quand je les rejoindrais cet été.

_-_Je ne vais jamais survivre sans toi tout ce temps, se lamenta Ron.

_-_Ron, ce n'est l'affaire que de quinze jours voire trois semaines au maximum ! Je serais là pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

_-_En attendant, c'est moi qui vais devoir le supporter, souffla Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_Je suis dans le même cas que lui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir voir Hermione pendant tout ce temps moi aussi !

Ginny se mit à le frapper tout en riant.

_-_T'es vraiment un sale type.

_-_Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Enormément ! Devoir passer autant de temps chez les Dursley alors que je pourrai être avec toi m'est insupportable. J'espère que tu m'écriras tous les jours.

_-_Ça, tu peux y compter. :

_-_Dites, nous devrions peut_-_être aller écouter les derniers racontars de Malfoy, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne l'avons pas fait.

Les deux couples allèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et ils écoutèrent effarés les propos qu'avaient échangé Zabini avec Malfoy et ses acolytes. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que leurs parents leur feraient bientôt parvenir divers grimoires, potions et ingrédients qu'ils pourraient utiliser conte eux.

_-_Là, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous prévenions Dumbledore, dit Hermione, Si Voldemort veux porter le conflit à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, il faut que l'on puisse mettre en place un moyen de l'empêcher sous peu de temps.

_-_J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais raison, dit pensivement Harry, mais cela risque de nous attirer des ennuis, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

_-_Non, Harry, s'exclama Ginny, nous sommes tous dans le coup, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne soyons pas nous aussi punis.

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent et ils se rendirent au bureau du professeur Dumbledore à qui ils racontèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_-_Vous venez de porter des accusations très graves envers certains de vos camarades et vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas vous croire sans que vous m'apportiez des preuves.

_-_Nous pouvons vous faire écouter leurs échanges, dit Hermione.

_-_Faites donc !

Elle se leva ainsi que Ron et ils revinrent peu de temps après.

_-_C'est encore plus grave que ce que vous me laissiez entendre, dit Dumbledore après avoir entendu les propos enregistrés… Je vais voir pour renforcer le contrôle et la surveillance des hiboux pour empêcher que de telles exactions ne se produisent… J'aimerai tout de même savoir comment vous avez pu obtenir cette conversation sans que M. Malfoy ne vous surprenne.

Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis.

_-_Vous n'auriez pas eu l'audace de réutiliser du polynectar pour y parvenir ?

_-_Non, professeur, répondit précipitamment Hermione et elle lui expliqua alors comment ils s'y étaient pris.

_-_Très ingénieux. J'ignorais qu'il existait un tel sortilège et qu'il avait été diffusé par le moyen d'un livre et si tel avait été le cas, j'aurai tout fait pour l'en empêcher.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se levèrent pensant que l'entretien était terminé.

_-_Où allez_-_vous comme ça ? J'admets que ce que vous avez fait nous sera grandement utile mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous avez enfreint pas moins de cinquante points du règlement et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'ignorer, surtout en cette période troublée.

_-_Nous comprenons professeur, dit Harry, quel sera donc notre retenue ?

Dumbledore croisa les mains et leur lança un regard amusé.

_-_Pensez_-_vous que dix points de moins à Gryffondor soit une sanction assez sévère pour que vous ne tentiez plus de recommencez ?

Harry regarda ses amis et ils semblaient tout aussi étonnés que lui mais il se dépêcha de répondre de peur que Dumbledore ne change d'avis.

_-_Oui, professeur, ça nous servira de leçon.

_-_Parfait, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs.

Ils ressortirent soulagés de son bureau.

_-_On s'en sort bien, dit Ron.

_-_C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire, fit Hermione en glissant sa main dans la sienne, espérons maintenant que ça ne sera pas inutile et que Dumbledore arrivera à empêcher Malfoy de transformer l'école en champs de bataille.

_-_Même s'il n'obtenait pas ces objets, il le fera, dit Harry d'un ton fataliste.

_-_Il faudrait encore qu'il arrive encore à inspirer la crainte, ricana Ron.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et Harry vit presque les rouages de son cerveau tournés.

_-_Ronald Weasley, tu n'aurais quand même pas osé faire ça ! rugit_-_elle.

_-_De quoi parles_-_tu Herm? répondit_-_il avec un petit sourire narquois.

_-_Viens avec moi, tu vas avoir des explications à me fournir.

Hermione entraîna Ron dans une salle déserte et en scella la porte avant qu'Harry et Ginny ne puissent les suivre.

_-_Qu'est ce que vient de comprendre Hermione à ton avis ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Je l'ignore mais apparemment cela concerne Ron et Malfoy, répondit Harry un peu perplexe.

_-_J'espère que Ron va en prendre pour son grade.

_-_Mais tu es n'es pas très amicale avec ton frère !

_-_Qui aime bien, châtie bien !

_-_Oulà ! Il va falloir que je trouve un châtiment très douloureux pour te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi. Tu n'aurais pas des idées ?

Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

_-_J'ai quelques idées…

Harry éclata brusquement de rire.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_C'est à cause de ce que tu viens de dire !

Ginny ne paraissait pas comprendre.

_-_Rusard, réussit à dire Harry entre deux rires.

_-_Quoi Rusard ?

_-_Imagine à quel point il aime les élèves, vu l'insistance qu'il met pour nous punir.

Ginny cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

_-_Si on part dans cette optique là, Rogue tient énormément aux Gryffondors et je ne parle même pas pour toi.

_-_Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos d'imaginer que Rogue puisse tenir à moi.

_-_Je vous rassure Potter, ce n'est pas le cas. Bien au contraire même.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent en entendant la voix froide de leur professeur et il remarquèrent alors sa présence à leur coté.

_-_Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit que cette école n'était pas un lupanar. Puisque vous ne semblez pas assimiler cette idée quand je vous retire des points, je me vois dans le plus grand « déplaisir », vous pouvez en être certain, dans l'obligation de vous infliger une retenue à tous les deux.

Ron et Hermione choisirent cet instant là pour ressortir de la salle en s'embrassant.

_-_Mais que vois_-_je là ! Ne serait_-_ce pas les préfets Granger et Weasley que je surprends en plein défaut ! murmura Ron sur un ton satisfait, le professeur McGonnagal sera très déçu de l'apprendre, surtout qu'elle fondait tous ses espoirs sur vous, Miss Granger.

Hermione se tassa en entendant cela, décevoir un professeur était l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

_-_Que vais_-_je pouvoir vous donner comme retenue pour que vous reteniez que vous devez être irréprochable dans votre attitude de préfet !

Il jeta un regard à Harry et Ginny.

_-_Vous êtes encore là tous les deux ? Retournez dans votre salle, je vous indiquerai vos retenues plus tard. Quant à vous, suivez_-_moi jusqu'au bureau de votre directeur de maison.

Harry et Ginny retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor tandis que Ron et Hermione suivirent en renâclant Rogue jusqu'au bureau de McGonnagal, aucun des deux ne semblaient réellement heureux d'y aller au contraire de leur professeur de Potion. Leurs deux amis les attendirent avec appréhension et ils se précipitèrent sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ron était visiblement soulagé alors qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous a dit McGonnagal ? demanda Ginny.

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et celle ci éclata en sanglot.

_-_Elle a été très désappointée par notre attitude désinvolte et elle nous a mis en probation et nous allons devoir faire nos preuves.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je n'ai pas trop fait attention, j'empêchai Hermione de s'écrouler par terre.

_-_Nous…nous… n'avons plus le droit de sortir après 18h pour toutes autres raisons que nos fonctions de préfets ou nos entraînements du club de duel ou de Quidditch … et …et la bibliothèque ne me sera ouverte que deux heures par semaines.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent, Harry et Ginny virent Ron esquisser un petit sourire. Rien ne pouvait être pire comme punition pour Hermione que de lui interdire d'aller à la bibliothèque.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, j'irai te chercher les livres dont tu as besoin, dit Ron en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête.

_-_Merci, dit_-_elle entre deux sanglots.

_-_Combien de temps doit durer votre mise à l'épreuve ? demanda Ginny en réprimant un sourire.

_-_Trois … trois mois, arriva à dire Hermione.

_-_Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? s'étonna Harry, je reconnais que McGonnagal a été exceptionnellement dur avec toi.

_-_Tu t'en sors bien Ron, remarqua Ginny.

_-_Je pense qu'elle a été plus coulante avec moi qu'avec Herm car elle estime certainement que de nous deux, c'est elle qui a le plus la tête sur les épaules.

Ron sourit tristement en disant cela, tout comme Harry et Ginny.

_-_Pourquoi Rogue était_-_il là quand nous sommes sorties ? repris brusquement Ron.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire embarrassé.

_-_Vous connaissez Rogue, dit Harry, il suffit qu'il me voie pour qu'il cherche un moyen de me chercher des noises.

Hermione avait arrêté de pleurer et regardait maintenant le couple d'un air soupçonneux.

_-_Oui mais en général, il ne s'en prend pas à Ginny sans un motif valable.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un nouveau regard.

_-_Il nous a surpris dans la même position que vous, murmura Ginny, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

_-_Comment ça ? explosa Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ma sœur ?

_-_Ron ! dit calmement Hermione, ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser !

Ron continuait à fixer Harry avec un air mauvais.

_-_Je crois que je vais avoir droit à une petite discussion avec ton frère, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny qui sourit, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son frère.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

revelation, voyage, changement de camps

à la semaine prochaine


	23. Chapter 22

**Reviews**

_Tina Granger_ c'est pas égoiste, c'est carrement méchant PTDR mais je trouverai bien un moyen de m'échapper et ce jour là, tu n'auras plus d'histoire lol.

_Virg05_ c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu être plus sympa mais le probleme est qu'ils sont préfets et qu'ils doivent donc donner l'exemple mais le fait aussi qu'ils se sont fait pincer par Rogue et que McGonnagal se devait pas faire preuve de partialité dans cette affaire mais ne t'inquiete pas, elle aura sa revanche très bientôt

_Vinvin_ j'ai cru voir de quoi tu parlais lol

* * *

Chapitre 22

_-_Alors c'était ça votre pari ! s'exclama Hermione, Harry vous invitait au 3 Balais si vous n'encaissiez aucun but ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les idées que j'ai pu avoir… Arrêtez de rire !

Tout l'équipe de Quidditch et leurs invités revenaient de Pré au lard en écoutant Hermione énumérée toutes les possibilités auxquels elle avait pu penser. Ron et Ginny étaient arrêtés tous les vingt mètres par des élèves qui voulaient savoir si leurs frères Fred et George avaient des problèmes pour fournir leurs clients car ils ne recevaient plus leurs colis ou alors très en retard.

_-_Ecrivez_-_leur, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, répéta Ron pour la vingtième fois, allez voir votre directeur de maison, avec le durcissement de la sécurité, ils en savent certainement plus que nous.

A chaque fois, les demandeurs s'éloignaient incrédules.

_-_Je pensais que Dumbledore ne surveillerait que les colis des Serpentards, dit Ron lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils un peu en retraits des autres dans leur salle commune.

_-_Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il n'y a que chez les Serpentards que Voldemort recrute ses partisans ? fit Hermione d'un ton docte.

_-_Bien sûr que non mais Dumbledore sait très bien que mes frères ne se rangent de son coté.

_-_Nous le savons mais leurs farces et attrapes peuvent très bien être détourné.

_-_Comme Ron et sa bombe glaçante quand il a piqué la baguette de Zabini, remarqua Ginny.

_-_Tout à fait !

_-_Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, vitupéra Ron, il fallait bien que nous sachions ce que manigançait Malfoy.

_-_Non, Ron ! Nous avons modifié la raison première de leur gadget à notre avantage, fit Harry. Imagine un peu l'usage que pourrait en faire Voldemort s'il apprenait son existence. Il pourrait commettre ses crimes sans que quiconque puisse se défendre. Nous savons tous que Fred et George ne pensaient pas à mal en créant leur bombe glaçante mais il leur faut reconnaître, et toi aussi, que tout ce qu'ils font peut être utilisé à mauvais escient.

Ron devint livide en comprenant tout ceci mais Hermione s'empressa de le rassurer. Plus personne ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Harry rêva que Sirius et ses parents venaient lui rendre visite au château quand le décor changea brusquement et il se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Harry reconnu les armoiries du château, il était à nouveau revenu à l'époque des fondateurs de l'école.

_-Bonjour Harry._

_Il se retourna et vit Helga Poufsouffle._

_-Professeur Poufsouffle ! Voldemort est revenu lui aussi ?_

_-Appelle-moi Helga, je n'ai jamais été ton professeur et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il est revenu mais cette fois, je sais ce qu'il recherche._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Le dernier livre où j'ai consigné mes visions !_

_-Le dernier ? Vous en avez écrit trois alors ?_

_Helga Poufsouffle eut un petit rire sibyllin._

_-Tu as donc percé à jour la descendante de ma fille… Oui, j'ai bien écrit trois livres ou plutôt je les écrirais mais le dernier est le plus important de tous, ce qu'il contient pourrait détruire cette école…_

_Elle avait dit cette phrase en désignant ce qui les entouraient._

_-… et si c'est le cas, il sera impossible à votre époque de la reconstruire ou même de construire une école bénéficiant de la moitié de la protection que nous avons installé mes amis et moi._

_-Vous avez utilisé de la magie ancienne ?_

_-Pour nous, elle est déjà presque perdue, pour vous elle est totalement oubliée. Il faut donc que tu empêches ce Voldemort de prendre possession du livre qu'il convoite. Il connaît l'existence du livre de mes fils, il ignore celui de ma fille mais il en subodore l'existence, quant au dernier… Il sait qu'il est au château mais sa localisation lui est encore inconnue. Il faut que tu le trouves avant lui !_

_-Dites-moi où il est caché !_

_-Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit !_

_-Comment puis-je le trouver alors ?_

_-Je sais que je le cacherais dans cet endroit._

_-La bibliothèque ? Mais il y a des milliers de livres, une vie ne suffirait pas à le trouver !_

_-_Tu n'auras pas à le chercher…il sera visible pour tous…mais pourtant cacher à leur vues… seul celui qui pense à lever le nez peut le découvrir.

_Helga Poufsouffle secoua la tête et recouvra ses esprits._

_-Je crois que je viens de te révéler une nouvelle vision, j'espère qu'elle te sera utile._

_-Dites-moi une chose, que fait Voldemort à cet instant ?_

_Elle se mit à arpenter les rayons avec Harry à sa suite._

_-J'ai l'impression qu'il répertorie tous les livres de cette bibliothèque, il veut peut-être comparer la liste des livres présents maintenant avec ceux de ton époque et ainsi ne regarder que ceux de mon époque._

_Harry était perplexe._

_-A-t-il infiltré des gens de sa secte parmi les professeurs ?_

_-Je l'ignore mais il est clair que certains élèves ont pris faites et causes pour lui et certains sont parmi les plus virulents… ils sont encore extrémistes que leurs parents._

_-N'ont-ils pas compris que la force de l'école réside dans l'unité de ses élèves ? Si ceux-ci ne voient pas au-dessus de leurs différences, ils courent à leurs pertes._

_-Vous ignorez de quoi ils sont capables ! … Professeur …_

_-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Helga!_

_-Helga, comment se fait-il que Voldemort ne nous entende pas ?_

_-Oh ! Mais il m'entend mais il ne me comprend pas… Il connaît mes pouvoirs de prescience et il doit penser que je suis en transe. Et puis pour me comprendre, il faudrait qu'il ouvre son cœur mais il s'y refuse… c'est ce qui causera d'ailleurs sa perte._

_-C'est une prédiction…_

_Helga Poufsouffle sourit à Harry._

_-Juste une constatation. Rien qui ne soit construit sur la terreur et la haine ne peut durer. Si jamais il accédait au pouvoir, il devrait se montrer toujours plus dur et impitoyable pour le conserver… et certains parmi ses lieutenants ne se satisferont pas éternellement de n'être que des subalternes et ils le défieront. A long terme, son empire s'écroulera…_

_Harry regarda Helga Poufsouffle qui paraissait confiante en l'avenir._

_-De toute manière, reprit-elle, rien n'est écrit._

_-Mais vos prophéties ? Elles prédisent bien l'avenir ?_

_-Elles donnent des indications sur la marche à suivre pour empêcher certains évènements de se produire ou tout du moins les retarder le plus possible. Si tu veux lire des prédictions, lis donc un livre d'histoire car les grandes erreurs du passé sont appelées à se reproduire si personne n'y fait attention. Votre Voldemort n'est que la somme des erreurs qui ont été commise par le passé et je dois certainement être la cause de quelques-unes d'entre elles… Il paraît en avoir assez._

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Celui que tu nommes Voldemort._

_-Est-ce que nous reverrons ? _

_-Je l'ignore, ton futur est à la fois si clair et si opaque que je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qu'il pourra t'arriver…_

_-Au revoir alors._

_-Au revoir et n'oublie pas de trouver le dernier livre._

Le décor s'effaça progressivement et Harry se réveilla dans son lit baigné par la lumière de la pleine lune qui frappait directement dans sa fenêtre. Tout le monde dormait autour de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'elle indiquait 5h30. N'ayant aucune envie de dormir, il s'habilla en silence et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminé et regarda les dernières braises s'éteindre en se demandant s'il devait aller prévenir ou pas le professeur Dumbledore. Sans trouver de réponse, il se releva et alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque voir s'il ne pouvait pas découvrir le fameux «livre» avant de lui en parler mais celle_-_ci ne s'ouvrait qu'une heure plus tard. Il aurait très bien forcer la porte mais Gryffondor accusait un retard de cent cinquante points sur Serpentard et Serdaigle qui étaient en tête et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire perdre le moindre point. A regret, Harry retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors où les premiers, ceux qui avaient des devoirs à terminer, ne tarderaient pas à descendre et le voir, lui, déjà debout et revenant d'une escapade nocturne ne ferait que nourrir les rumeurs déjà nombreuses qui couraient sur son compte. Heureusement quand il entre, personne n'était encore debout, il décida donc de se mettre à travailler pour éviter de répondre aux questions sur les raisons d'un réveil aussi matinal. Il devait d'ailleurs finir le devoirde Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la tante de Ron et Ginny. Il y mettait le point final quand Mark Evans vint le saluer.

_-_Bonjour Mark, ça va ?

_-_Est_-_ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Oncle Séverus m'a demandé d'aller récupérer un colis pour lui, dans la volière après le couvre_-_feu et comme je sais que le tien est plus tard, tu pourrais aller le chercher pour moi.

_-_Il ne t'a pas dis pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller lui_-_même.

_-_Il a une réunion et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en moi.

_-_Tu sais que Rogue et moi ne sommes pas franchement les meilleurs amis du monde.

_-_Je comprends que tu refuse alors, dit Mark en reculant, je me débrouillerais d'une autre façon.

_-_J'irai mais ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui ai été le chercher à ta place.

_-_Merci beaucoup Harry ! Je te promets que je ne lui dirais rien.

Mark s'éloigna tandis que Ron se frottant les yeux s'assit au coté d'Harry.

_-_Qu'est ce que te voulait Evans ?

Harry lui raconta alors le marché.

_-_Tu es malade ! C'est certainement un piège de Rogue pour te faire renvoyer de l'école.

_-_Tu penses que je m'en doutes un peu, c'est pour ça que j'irais avec ma cape et la carte du Maraudeur… et je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux rien dire aux filles, non pas qu'elles s'inquièteraient mais elles voudront m'accompagner enfin surtout Ginny, et si c'est un piège…

Ron acquiesça puis il jeta un regard autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait et il lui dit à voix basse.

_-_Tu as rêvé de Voldemort cette nuite, n'est ce pas ?

Harry fixa son ami.

_-_Comment le sais_-_tu ?

_-_Tu as parlé et tu étais secoué de spasmes comme la fois où il a attaqué mon père mais ils étaient beaucoup moins violents cette fois.

_-_Tu n'ais pas allé prévenir McGonnagal ou Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

_-_J'ai cru rêvé… tu ne peux savoir le nombre de fois où je fais ce rêve… C'est seulement quand je me suis levé et que je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit que j'ai comprit que ça n'en était pas un, dit piteusement Ron.

Harry sourit de la confidence de son ami.

_-_De quoi as_-_tu rêvé ?

Harry hésita mais l'arrivé d'Hermione et Ginny ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix.

_-_Je dois vous parler, leur souffla_-_t_-_il.

Elles jetèrent un regard à Ron qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. Après s'être éloigné de l'agitation qui suivait toujours le réveil, Harry leur raconta sa nouvelle rencontre avec Helga Poufsouffle. Chacun réagit comme il s'y attendait, Ginny lui broya la main car elle se rappelait la frayeur que lui avait causée sa précédente rencontre. Hermione était, elle, en train d'établir la liste des livres les plus anciens qu'elle estimait dater de l'époque de la création de l'école et qu'elle avait lu ainsi que le planning pour emprunter les autres quand Ron fit deux remarques.

_-_Hermione, tu ne pourrais jamais vérifier tous les livres avec seulement deux heures par semaine mais passons, il y a plus grave. Harry, est_-_ce que tu as prévenu le professeur Dumbledore ?

Hermione, qui fixait Ron d'un regard noir pour lui avoir rappeler son infortune, poussât un cri d'étonnement et elle reporta son attention sur Harry tandis que Ginny interrogeait celui_-_ci du regard.

_-_Non, répondit_-_il.

_-_Pourquoi ? lui demanda Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules, il ignorait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était réveillé sans la sensation de peur et de dégoût qu'il avait habituellement. En vérité, il s'était éveillé si détendu que maintenant il se demandait si finalement ce n'avait pas été un rêve. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à ses amis mais ceux ci insistèrent pour qu'il aille voir le professeur Dumbledore et c'est quasiment en le traînant qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à son bureau.

_-_Que me vaut votre visite en cette heure aussi matinale ?

_-_Harry vient de faire une nouvelle crise, dit Hermione.

Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Harry.

_-_Que s'est_-_il passé, mon garçon ?

Harry hésita un instant mais sous les regards appuyés de Ron et Hermione et surtout des coups de coude qui lui donnaient Ginny, il se décida à raconter sa rencontre avec Helga Poufsouffle. Dumbledore resta un long moment à se tapoter les lèvres avec ses indexes.

_-_Voici donc ce que tu recherchais Tom en explorant les souvenirs du Choipeau.

_-_Le Choipeau ! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Oui, Miss Weasley, il est le dépositaire non seulement des souhaits des quatre fondateurs quant à la sélection des élèves dans les différentes maisons mais aussi de tous leurs souvenirs. Et si Helga Poufsouffle a caché quelque part la localisation de son dernier livre de prophéties, il ne peut que se trouver parmi les souvenirs qu'elle a transmis au Choipeau. Il est fort à parier que Voldemort retentera d'y accéder et dans ce cas là, Harry, je te conjure de venir me prévenir immédiatement. Chaque bribe d'information que nous collecterons nous permettra peut_-_être de le retarder. Je vais dore et déjà fermer la bibliothèque, le temps que nous fassions quelques recherches sur ce livre et voir s'il n'est pas caché parmi les autres.

_-_Mais les examens…. fit Hermione.

_-_Je sais qu'ils approchent et c'est pour cela que je vais fermer la bibliothèque que quelques jours… mais de toute manière, je vous rappelle que vous êtes probation Miss Granger.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit ça avec un léger sourire mais cela avait suffit à Hermione pour qu'elle baisse la tête et se taise. Le directeur les chassa et ils allèrent déjeuner. Après l'avoir fait, ils firent un tour du coté de la bibliothèque, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas fermée qu'à partir du lendemain mais Mdme Pince avait déjà apposé une pancarte où elle indiquait une fermeture exceptionnelle pour inventaire et ré_-_organisation. De nombreux élèves pestèrent contre cette mesure aussi soudaine qu'inutile. Mdme Pince avait une liste très précise des livres empruntés et elle se montrait féroce envers ceux qui rendaient leur livres en retard ou qui ne le rangeaient pas à leur place précise.

_-_De toute manière, je n'avais plus le droit d'y entrer cette semaine, remarqua tristement Hermione.

Ron passa le reste de la journée à essayer de la dérider mais ce fut peine perdue. En début de soirée, Harry monta chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur qu'il cacha à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Avec l'aide de Ron, il trouva un prétexte pour ressortir de la salle sans que Ginny ne l'accompagne. Il récupéra ses affaires et vérifia rapidement sur la carte que personne ne traînait au alentour puis il revêtis sa cape et se dirigea vers la volière. Arrivé là bas, il vérifia rapidement que personne ne s'y trouvait et il vit alors Zabini qui y faisait les cent pas en tenant un petit boîtier dans la main. Harry recula prestement mais dans sa hâte, il marcha sur une planche qui grinça. Zabini sursauta et sortit sa baguette.

_-_Potter, c'est toi ? l'entendit_-_il dire. Potter ? Je dois te parler c'est urgent !

Harry hésita un instant, que pouvait bien lui vouloir Zabini ? Comment avait_-_il su pour le colis ?. Finalement il décida d'enlever sa cape et entre dans la volière.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? dit_-_il hargneusement. Tu as un message de Voldemort à me transmettre ou quoi ? Dans ce cas, ton grand ami Draco aurait pu s'en charger !

_-_Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents sont amis et que nous sommes dans la même maison que nous partageons obligatoirement les mêmes idées.

_-_C'est pour ça que tu lui transmettais des messages de Voldemort !

Zabini devint livide et Harry vit ses phalanges se blanchirent autour de la boite.

_-_Comment sais_-_tu ça ? C'est mon père qui m'oblige, moi je ne veux pas le faire !

_-_C'est pour me dire ça que je suis là ? Pour t'écouter dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute :

_-_Rogue m'avait prévenu que tu ne serais pas facile à convaincre.

_-_Qu'est ce que Rogue vient faire ici ?

_-_Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est lui qui a organisé cette rencontre.

_-_Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire alors ?

Zabini soupira d'exaspération.

_-_Je représente un groupe assez important d'élèves appartenant de Serpentard qui n'approuve pas les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Mais qui approuvez ses idées… ricana Harry.

_-_… et qui espèrent que s'ils t'aident, ils ne seront pas inquiétés.

_-_Holà ! Je ne peux pas te promettre ça et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu entends par « ils ne seront pas inquiétés » ? Ils pourront avoir commis des crimes et s'ils nous aident, ils n'auront pas à en répondre ? C'est ça ?

_-_Tout à fait !

_-_Je refuse !

_-_Tu perdrais un atout non négligeable en refusant notre offre.

_-_Imagines que l'un de tes amis tue tes parents et parce qu'il m'a aidé, il ne serait pas ennuyé, tu accepterais ton offre dans ce cas là ?

Zabini se mit à réfléchir.

_-_Ce que je peux te proposer, c'est qu'ils auront droit à un procès équitable si bien sûr ils ont commis un crime et je témoignerai en leur faveur, ça te semble équitable ?

_-_Il faut que j'en parle avec les autres avant de te répondre.

_-_La prochaine fois, évite d'y mêler Rogue.

_-_Comment vais_-_je faire pour te faire parvenir ma réponse alors ?

_-_Dépose un mot sous le buste de la statue de Gertrude la Bègue, je vérifierais tous les soirs.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de la volière quand Zabini l'arrêta en lui tendant la boite.

_-_Prend ça ! Et fait la remettre à Rogue, ça lui prouvera que nous nous sommes bien rencontrés.

Harry la prit puis remis sa cape et retourna vers la tour Gryffondor. Derrière le passage, Mark l'attendait avec impatience et Harry lui tendit la boite sans un mot. Il alla alors s'assoire à coté de Ginny qui disputait une partie d'échec contre son frère tandis qu'Hermione lisait un livre à coté de lui. Ron leva les yeux vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard mais Hermione intercepta cette question muette.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

_-_Ginny releva la tête de l'échiquier et dévisagea Ron et Harry. Celui_-_ci compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas nier longtemps si elles voulaient connaître la vérité, il préféra donc leur raconter.

_-_Tu aurais du nous prévenir, le sermonna Ginny.

_-_J'avais la carte du Maraudeur, ma cape et Ron était au courant ! En plus j'ignorais que j'allais tomber sur Zabini.

_-_Justement ! Est-ce que cette rencontre ne serait pas une feinte de Malfoy ? demanda Ron.

_-_C'est une possibilité qui n'est pas à écarter mais il se peut aussi que ce soit la vérité, dit Hermione. Si certains Serpentards se rangent de notre coté, l'influence de Malfoy sur sa maison en diminuera d'autant moins.

_-_N'empêche que je méfie de Zabini, fit Ron. Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il demandé à Rogue d'organiser cette rencontre ?

_-_Je crois que je n'aurai jamais accepté de lui parler si Rogue ou lui m'avait demandé de lui parler, fit Harry.

_-_Quand doit_-_il te donner sa réponse ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Je l'ignore. Il doit mettre un mot sur le buste de Gertrude la Bègue.

_-_Entre des Serpentards qui se rangent à coté de Gryffondor et un livre de prophéties à retrouver dans une bibliothèque qui en est remplie, nous allons avoir une fin d'année chargé.

_-_Tu oublies tes BUSEs et nos examens, dit Hermione.

* * *

Preview du prochain chapitre 

recherche, baston et le début de la vengeance de Ron


	24. Chapter 23

**Review**

_Tina Granger_ PTDR, mais les auteurs aussi ont le droit de se reposer quand même ! T'arriveras jamais à m'enfermer, je suis un vrai de l'évasion, j'ai réussi une fois à m'évader d'une prairie avec seulement l'aide d'un couteau suisse et d'un cadran de montre lol

_Vinvin_ Ou mieux les Livres de la prophétie PTDR, non je préfere m'entenir au Livre des Prophéties encore que ce ne soit pas le titre originel. Pour répondre à ta question, il existe trois livres(enfin pour le moment MDR, non j'en connais que trois) un que la famille Weasley possède, une autre dont Luna Lovegood est la gardienne et le dernier qui ... je ne peux rien dire sur celui là car je viens de m'apercevoir que j'en parle justement dans le prochain chapitre. Luna a un livre car elle est la derniere descendante de la fille de Godric Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle et cette partie de la famille a fait la promesse de proteger les descendants de ses freres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je ne suis pas clair par moment je relis entierement ma fic pour savoir ce que j'ai écrit mais entre la version papier et celle electronique, il y a quelques différences et il faudra donc qu'un jour je pense à imprimer tout ça, ça va m'en faire des pages à supporter mon style lol

_Virg05_ disons que Rogue va avoir droit à une scène pas piquer par les annetons, elle m'a bien fait délirer quand je l'ai écrite en tout cas.

* * *

Chapitre 23

Harry attendit avec impatience que la bibliothèque soir réouverte pour que lui et ses amis puissent se mettre à la recherche du livre. Celle ci ne réouvrit que dans les premiers jours d'avril mais quand ils y entrèrent, ils virent que Malfoy et sa bande s'y trouvaient déjà et qu'ils semblaient être à la recherche de la même chose qu'eux.

_-_Voldemort les a mis au courant, souffla Ron à Harry et Ginny.

Hermione n'était pas venue car elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses deux heures hebdomadaires dans une recherche certes primordiale mais qui l'aurait empêché de réviser efficacement.

_-_Dumbledore t_-_a_-_t_-_il dit s'il avait trouvé le livre ? avait demandé Ginny à Harry la veille de la réouverture.

_-_Il ne m'a rien dit ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre.

Mdme Pince ne semblait pas étonnée de voir autant de monde d'une même maison lui demandé où était situé la section des livres anciens. Elle leur répondait imperturbablement mais Harry remarqua qu'elle notait invariablement le nom des demandeurs ainsi que ceux des personnes qui les suivaient. C'est pourquoi il empêcha Ron et Ginny d'en faire de même.

_-_On ne peut pas laisser Malfoy le trouver tout de même ! soupira Ron. Il doit bien exister un moyen de l'avoir sans devant Mdme Pince ou que la fouine s'en aperçoive.

Il se mit à réfléchir tandis qu'Harry et Ginny surveillaient les acolytes de Malfoy du coin de l'œil.

_-_Et si on revenait la nuit avec la cape d'invisibilité proposa Ron.

_-_Tu peux être certain que la bibliothèque va être surveiller jour et nuit et que toute intrusion sera signalée au professeur Dumbledore, répondit patiemment Ginny.

_-_Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, c'est de les surveiller et de prévenir Dumbledore, dit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils racontèrent cela à Hermione, elle ne put qu'approuver vigoureusement.

_-_Vous avez très bien fait ! Si Malfoy avait remarqué que nous recherchions la même chose que lui, il aurait certainement fait part de ses soupçons à Voldemort qui aurait alors su sa barrière a une autre faille et il se serait précipité pour la combler, elle aussi.

Chacun médita ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-_Est_-_ce que l'un de vous a vu si Zabini était parmi ceux qui étaient à la bibliothèque ? repris Hermione.

_-_J'ai bien regardé et je ne l'ai pas vu, pas plus que quatre ou cinq autres habitués du cercle malfosien, répondit Ginny.

_-_Cela voudrait dire que l'offre qu'il m'a faite était sincère, remarqua Harry.

_-_A moins que cela ne fasse aussi parti du plan de Malfoy pour nous noyauter et réussir à nous soutirer des informations pour le compte de Voldemort, marmonna Ron.

_-_Pourquoi faut_-_il toujours que tu vois le coté noir des choses ? s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Je me méfie des gens qui changement brusquement de camps ! Et je te rappelle qu'à une certaine époque, tu as fais démonter l'éclair de feu d'Harry parce que tu croyais que Sirius l'avait ensorcelé !

_-_J'ai fait ce que tout sorcier doté d'un tant soit peu de jugeote aurait fait, étant donner les circonstances ! rétorqua_-_t_-_elle.

Ron la regarda, les yeux presque sortis de ses orbites.

_-_Mais bien sûr, tu étais bien plus préoccupé par son balai que pas sa sécurité !

Ron resta bouche bée.

_-_Tu vois bien que j'aie raison !

_-_Tu avais peut_-_être raison à l'époque mais ça ne veut certainement pas dire que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui. Personne ne m'enlèvera l'idée qu'un revirement aussi brusque est suspect.

Ron ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre, il se leva et monta dans son dortoir.

_-_Harry, il serait peut_-_être temps que nous allions voir si Zabini t'a laissé un mot, dit abruptement Ginny.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione qui avait les yeux rivés sur la porte des dortoirs des garçons. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et firent comme s'ils se promenaient en amoureux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue, Ginny passa discrètement la main sous le cou de Gertrude la Bègue tandis que Harry se baissait pour refaire un lacet de chaussure. Elle récupéra un morceau de papier plié en quatre et voulut le déplier aussitôt.

_-_Pas ici, pas maintenant, lui souffla Harry.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle dans un murmure.

Il lui indiqua du menton le bout du couloir où des bruits de pas annonçait l'arrivée de quelqu'un, Draco et ses deux gorilles habituelles pour être plus précis.

_-_Mais que vois_-_je là ? Ne serait ce pas saint Potter, le saint patron des cas désespérés ! C'est le jour où tu t'occupes des cas particulièrement lamentables ?

Goyle et Crabbe ricanèrent bêtement.

_-_Harry, nous sommes là devant une personne dont la pathologie est très simple à établir, dit Ginny en prenant un ton professoral. Sa jalousie envers toi dénote son incapacité à réaliser les choses par lui_-_même et à se faire des amis pour lui et non pour ses parents ou son argent. Ensuite, il est envieux d'Hermione car celle_-_ci a de bien meilleurs notes que lui et cela malgré le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille de Moldus. Quant à ma famille, elle est pour lui l'image de celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Tout ceci tend à prouver qu'il souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité associé à un complexe d'œdipe refoulé. En clair, il aurait aimé que ses parents s'occupent plus de lui.

Malfoy qui avait pâlit durant l'exposé de Ginny, réagit vivement et se jeta sur elle avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir.

_-_Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, sale petite conne ! dit_-_il en la frappant violemment. Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de mes parents… Je vais te tuer et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me félicitera.

Harry voulut retenir le poing de Malfoy mais celui ci le repoussa.

_-_Crabbe ! Goyle ! Aidez_-_moi, il va la tuer.

Ceux_-_ci habitué à obéir aveuglement réussirent à retenir Malfoy qui leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'Harry se précipitait vers Ginny pour voir comment elle allait.

_-_Lâchez_-_moi espèces de crétins des alpes ! Elle doit comprendre ce qu'elle risque en se moquant d'un Malfoy !

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? fit le professeur McGonnagal qui arrivait en courant. Oh mon dieu ! l'un d'entre_-_vous aurait_-_il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire ?

Crabbe et Goyle qui retenaient toujours Malfoy se mirent à parler en même temps avec Harry.

_-_Un seul à la fois ! Goyle, veuillez lâcher Malfoy ! Vous aussi Crabbe et donnez_-_moi… M. Malfoy !

Celui_-_ci s'était rué une nouvelle fois sur Ginny et après avoir repoussé Harry, il avait recommencé à la frapper. Le professeur McGonnagal n'hésita pas une seconde et lui lança un sort de stupéfixtion.

_-_Je pense avoir compris la situation. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, veuillez aller dans mon bureau et m'y attendre… prenez avec vous votre ami Malfoy. Quant à vous, Potter, vous aller m'aider à emmener votre jeune amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il aida Ginny à se relever et il sentit qu'elle lui glissait le mot de Zabini dans sa poche. Quand Mdme Pomfresh la vie, elle se mit à pousser des cris d'indignation.

_-_Qu'est_-_il arrivé à cette pauvre fille, Minerva ?

_-_Je l'ignore Pompom. Je compte sur elle et Potter pour qu'ils me donnent une version le plus neutre possible, répondit le professeur McGonnagal en se tournant vers Harry.

Mdme Pomfresh se mit à appliquer des pommades sur les blessures de Ginny sans attendre.

_-_Nous nous promenions quand nous avons rencontré Malfoy. Il a fait une remarque à Ginny qui lui a répondu et il s'est jeté sur elle et a commencé à la frapper. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas réussi. Crabbe et Goyle sont alors intervenu et vous êtes arrivés à ce moment là.

Le professeur McGonnagal lui lança un regard perçant mais elle ne lui demanda pas quelles avaient été ces remarques.

_-_Il me semblait vous avoir avertit d'éviter de provoquer Malfoy vu les circonstances…

_-_Pompom, quel est ton diagnostic ?

_-_Elle n'a que des ecchymoses. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus.

_-_Parfait ! Potter, je vous charge de raccompagner Miss Weasley jusqu'à votre tour. Et cette fois, n'allez pas chercher les ennuis, ne protestez surtout pas ! Maintenant il faut que j'aille réanimer M. Malfoy pour entendre sa version et il faudra ensuite que j'avertisse Severus. Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas passer une soirée tranquille dans cette école ?

Harry prit Ginny, encore groggy, par le bras et la ramena dans leur salle commune. Quand leurs camarades virent l'état dans lequel était Ginny, ils se précipitèrent sur le couple pour en connaître la raison.

_-_Laissez_-_les tranquilles ! fit Hermione en fendant la foule.

Quelques_-_uns protestèrent mais la plupart obtempérèrent, Harry retint les filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Ginny et il les chargea de la coucher et de veiller sur elle. Après il alla s'assoire à coté d'Hermione tandis que Ron arrivait en courant, prévenu par Neville.

_-_Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur ? Où est Ginny ?

_-_Elle est couché, fit Hermione, calme_-_toi, elle va bien.

Ron s'assit et regarda Harry qui se tordait les mains. Celui_-_ci leur raconta leur mésaventure.

_-_Pourquoi l'as_-_tu laissé faire ? dit Ron.

_-_Comme si j'avais une quelconque maîtrise sur elle ! Tu l'as connais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Ron se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

_-_Qu'il s'en prenne à moi, passe encore mais qu'il s'en prenne à elle… Il va me le payer… Il va finalement y avoir droit plutôt que je ne le pensais…

Il se leva et monta directement dans son dortoir.

_-_De quoi parle_-_t_-_il ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je … Je l'ignore…

_-_Tu connais Ron mieux que personne et je suis persuadé que le soir où vous avez été mis en probation, il t'a révélé ce qu'il mijotait.

_-_Harry, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien pour le moment mais je te promets qu'il te dira tout le moment venu… Qu'est ce que disait le mot de Zabini ?

_-_Je l'ignore… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire avec…

Il mit la main dans sa poche d'où il retira le morceau de papier qu'il déplia.

_RDV Demain soir à 20h 30 au même endroit_

_-_Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit plus discret que la volière, quelqu'un va finir par vous surprendre, fit Hermione. Et cette fois, Ron va t'accompagner caché sur ta cape !

Harry ne répondit pas, il était bien plus préoccupé par l'état de Ginny que par sa propre sécurité. Hermione finit par s'en apercevoir et elle lui proposa d'aller voir comment elle allait et qu'elle redescende le lui dire, ce qu'Harry s'empressa d'accepter. Hermione revint lui dire que Ginny dormait paisiblement puis elle envoya Harry se coucher en lui promettant qu'elle le préviendrait si elle se réveillait.

Le sommeil ne vient pas facilement pour Harry, il se sentait responsable de l'agression de Ginny, mais le fait que Ron marmonne dans son lit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit n'arrangeai pas les choses.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla au petit matin, il se précipita dans la salle commune où il attendit avec impatience que Ginny descende. Celle ci arriva avec quelques traces de bleus sur le visage quelques minutes plus tard et quand elle vit Harry, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

_-_Je suis désolé, Gin, pour ce qui t'est arrivé ! J'aurai du te protéger !

_-_Chut, Harry ! Tu n'es responsable de rien ! Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas provoquer Malfoy mais il m'avait tellement énervée… oublions ça … Que disais le mot de Zabini ?

_-_Il me donne rendez_-_vous ce soir et Hermione a décidé que Ron m'accompagnerai et vu ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir, je pense de plus en plus comme Ron, que la désertion de Zabini est pour le moins étrange.

_-_C'était par hasard que Malfoy était là. Zabini est sincère ! J'en suis certaine, va à son rendez_-_vous.

Le professeur McGonnagal les fit venir dans son bureau en fin de journée et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Rogue les y attendaient ainsi que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

_-_Très bien, fit le professeur McGonnagal, je vous ai réuni pour que vous me donniez chacun votre version !

Harry et Ginny donnèrent une version identique à celle qu'Harry avait donné la veille mais Malfoy refusa de parler et il avait visiblement donner l'ordre à Crabbe et Goyle d'en faire de même.

_-_Puisque vous refuser de nous donner votre version, nous sommes dans l'obligation de croire celle de Miss Weasley et de M. Potter. Severus, vous en conviendrez avec moi ?

_-_Je reste sceptique Minerva. Je pense connaître assez bien Malfoy pour savoir qu'il ne réagirait pas ainsi sans une grave provocation et je serais plutôt enclin à punir Weasley et Potter pour l'avoir fait.

_-_Tant qu'il refusera de nous donner son témoignage, je le refuse ! Je retire donc cent points à Serpentard et je vous demanderai de le mettre en probation en tant que préfet !

_-_Pour quelle raison ?

_-_Comme vous me l'avez si justement et si aimablement fait remarqué lorsque vous m'avez demandé celle de Miss Granger et de M. Weasley, l'attitude d'un préfet doit être irréprochable et l'agression dont M. Malfoy s'en rendu coupable met gravement en doute sa capacité à assumer une telle charge.

Rogue lança un regard à Malfoy qui arborait un air sombre de défi puis il passa à Harry et Ginny.

_-_Je comprends Minerva. Je m'en chargerai dans mon bureau.

_-_Parfait ! Weasley, Potter, vous pouvez disposer !

Harry et Ginny sortirent du bureau, soulagés de ne pas être puni mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Malfoy refusait de s'expliquer. Peut_-_être y avait_-_il plus de vérités dans ce qu'avait dit Ginny qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Ron les attendait devant le passage avec la cape sur le bras et la carte du Maraudeur dans la main. Harry partit avec lui à la volière. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Zabini les y attendaient appuyé contre un mur et se rongeant les ongles.

_-_Te voilà enfin ! J'ai failli attendre !

Harry regarda ostensiblement sa montre.

_-_Au troisième top, il sera exactement 20h30… top … top…

_-_Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je t'ai fait venir car je voulais te donner notre réponse.

_-_Et quelle est_-_elle ?

_-_Nous sommes d'accord.

_-_Parfait ! Donne_-_ moi la liste de ceux que ne soutiennent pas Voldemort et Malfoy.

Zabini sursauta.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ?

_-_Rien de précis mais j'aime bien savoir sur qui je peux compter ou du moins sur ceux qui ne me crachent pas dans le dos.

_-_Et si Drago tombe dessus ?

Harry le regarda froidement tandis qu'il sentait Ron bouger dans son dos.

_-_Quelqu'un monte ! … C'est Ernie McMillan !

Harry reporta son attention sur Zabini.

_-_Tu penses que je vais donner cette liste à Malfoy comme ça ! La prochaine fois, tu mettras le mot sous le buste de Reginald la Boiteux.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Et tu connais le tableau de Léopold le Chanceux ?

Zabini admit à nouveau.

_-_Tu lui demandes s'il a un autre miroir et tu entres, on se retrouvera maintenant là bas.

_-_J'entre ?

_-_Tu comprendras !

_-_Dépêches ! Ernie va bientôt arriver, lui souffla de nouveau Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers la porte.

_-_Je dois y aller.

_-_Attends !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je suis désolé pour ta copine.

_-_Merci mais c'est à Ginny que tu devrais le dire.

_-_Harry ! le pressa Ron.

Harry sortit de la volière et rejoignit Ron sous la cape quelques secondes avant qu'Erine McMillan n'arrive. Celui_-_ci s'arrêta quand Zabini sortit de la volière. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard avant de poursuivre leurs chemins. Ron et Harry suivirent Zabini sur quelques étages avant de bifurquer vers la tour Gryffondor. Ils n'enlevèrent la cape que devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. A peine l'avaient_-_ils passée que Ginny et Hermione les entraînèrent dans un coin.

_-_Qu'est ce que te voulait Zabini ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Me dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec mes conditions.

_-_Et ?

_-_C'est tout.

_-_Comment ça ? dit Ginny.

_-_Ernie McMillan est arrivé, répondit Ron.

_-_Il vous a surpris ?

_-_Non, Ron m'a prévenu de son arrivé et je me suis caché sous la cape juste avant qu'il n'entre. J'ai juste eu le temps de changer le lieu de rendez_-_vous et celui de la « boite aux lettres ».

_-_Comme ça, si Malfoy est présent lors du prochain message, nous saurons si Zabini est réglo ou pas, dit Ron.

Hermione soupira mais ne dit rien.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny virent Ron sortir en trombe avec un paquet sous le bras et revenir plusieurs minutes après, les mains vides mais le sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Pour qui était le paquet ? lui demanda Ginny quand il vint s'assoire à leur coté.

_-_Personne ! rétorqua_-_t_-_il.

Mais au cours des heures qui suivirent, Ron jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu attends comme ça ? lui demanda Harry.

_-_Rien, rien !

Harry haussa les épaules et monta se coucher tandis que Ginny en faisant autant.

Au petit matin, Harry interrogea à nouveau Ron mais il refusa encore une fois de répondre, il se tourna alors avec Ginny vers Hermione mais elle ne leur donne, elle aussi, aucune réponse.

_-_Vous êtes énervants à la fin, de vrais gamins qui cherchent à savoir ce qu'ils auront pour Noël, dit Ron.

_-_Très bien, gardez_-_vous de nous dire ce que vous manigancez mais après ne venez pas pleurer parce qu'on ne vous parle plus, dit brutalement Ginny en se levant.

Ron et Hermione la regardèrent surpris tandis que Harry souriant piteusement se précipita à sa suite. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Drago Malfoy qui ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs autours de lui, comme au aguets. Sa probation, beaucoup moins sévère que celle d'Hermione et Ron, s'était limitée à une interdiction de sortir après 20h30 de sa salle commune pendant une semaine. Toutefois ce jour là, il ne jeta pas le regard mauvais qu'il accordait à Ginny et Harry depuis leur altercation.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? souffla Ginny à Harry.

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Est_-_ce que ça pourrait être le plan que Ron préparait à son égard ?

_-_Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, ça pourrait être ça mais je vois mal ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour mettre Malfoy dans un tel état de stress.


	25. Chapter 24

**Reviews**

_Tina Granger_ Merde! qu'est ce que je fais alors du trou que j'ai commencé à creuser sous mon lit ? lol une chose, emploie plutot le masculin avec moi, ça serait plus juste

_Melody Evans_ les professeurs ne l'empechent pas t'étudier, ils réduisent le temps qu'elle pourra passer dans la bibliothèque, pour quelqu'un qui y passe presque tout son temps, c'est vraiment une salle punition. merci beaucoup pour les compliments.

_Vinvin_ c'est vrai qu'enfin il se passe quelque chose dans ma fic lol. c'est pas grave, je sais que tu lis et c'est le plus important ;)

_Emilie_ Mais j'y compte bien, si je le voulais réellement je pourrais poster 7 chapitres d'affilés mais ça serait trop d'un coup

_Virg05_ Je te remercie pour tes reviews

* * *

Alors message à celui qui m'en veut : ça ne te suffit pas de me faire reformater mon pc toutes les trois semains, faut maintenant que me plante Words quand je veux éditer le livre des prophéties, c'est pas sympa ça, faut maintenant me dire ce que je t'ai fait ! je vais plus tenir très longtemps si tu continues.

* * *

Chapitre 24

Harry et Ron étaient venus accompagner Hermione à la bibliothèque. Pendant qu'elle sélectionnait les livres dont elle avait besoin, Harry feuilletait un livre et Ron admirait les fresques dessinées au plafond quand il remarque les sculptures en haut des colonnes.

_-_Il a quoi de marquer là dessus ? souffla_-_t_-_il à Harry.

_-_Où ça ?

Ron lui indiqua les ornements qu'Harry parut lui aussi découvrir.

_-_Laisse_-_moi comprendre, tu penses qu'Helga Poufsouffle a gravé ses prophéties là dessus ?

_-_Rappelles_-_toi qu'elle t'a dit, il serait caché dans la bibliothèque.

_-_On peut y aller, dit Hermione en venant vers eux, les bras chargés de livres. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez à regardez bêtement comme ça le plafond ?

Ron lui expliqua alors sa découverte.

_-_Ça semblerait logique, dit_-_elle pensivement, l'un de vous a prévenu Dumbledore ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

_-_Herm, on vient juste de les remarquer ! On n'a pas eu le temps de le faire ! soupira Ron.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites encore là alors ? s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Et toi, tu ne devrais pas sortir d'ici, l'heure tourner, maronna Ron mais seul Harry l'entendit.

Ils se rendirent immédiatement au bureau de Dumbledore qui les accueillit avec un sourire amusé comme à son habitude.

_-_Je devrais vous faire installer des fauteuils à vos noms, vu la fréquence de vos visites, blagua_-_t_-_il. Que puis_-_je faire pour vous être agréable ?

_-_Professeur, dit abruptement Harry, avez_-_vous trouvé le livre qu'Helga Poufsouffle a caché ?

Le professeur Dumbledore parut surpris par la question.

_-_Je reconnais que malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Mais votre question me laisse subodorer que vous quelques choses à m'apprendre.

_-_Oui, Ron a remarqué que …

_-_Il serait alors plus juste de permettre à Ronald d'exposer sa découverte, fit le directeur avec un sourire.

Ron se mit à balbutier une excuse mais Hermione lui prit discrètement la main et il reprit son explication.

_-_Je regardais le plafond quand j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des sculptures en forme de livres en haut des colonnades…

Le professeur Dumbledore cligna des yeux pour apporter son assentiment.

_-_… Et en les observant bien, j'ai discerné des lettres gravées dessus.

Il attendit nerveusement avec Harry et Hermione la réaction de leur directeur.

_-_Il semblerait que notre cher Ronald vienne de trouver ce que nous cherchions depuis quelques semaines. Je vais organiser dès maintenant des gardes nocturnes pour que l'on puisse recopier ce qu'Helga Poufsouffle a fait graver… Puis_-_je vous demander si vous avez réussi à lire quelque chose, Ronald ?

Ron rougit fortement et détourna le regard.

_-_Juste une ligne…

_-_Et que disait_-_elle ?

_-_« Pour détruire la protection, la destruction de la moindre représentation de l'unicité de ses fondateurs doit être faite en ces lieux. »

_-_Avez_-_vous une idée de sa signification ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore à l'adresse de ses élèves.

Ceux ci firent une moue dubitative.

_-_J'ai bien une petite idée, dit timidement Ron.

_-_Quelle est_-_elle, Ronald ?

_-_Je pense que « la représentation de l'unicité de ses fondateurs » désigne peut_-_être le blason de l'école…

Il guetta avec nervosité la réaction du professeur Dumbledore et de ses amis.

_-_Il m'apparaît que vous avez encore une fois touchée juste, Ronald. Votre association avec Miss Granger semble vous avoir été profitable.

Les deux sus_-_nommés rougirent fortement tandis qu'Harry se retenait de rire.

_-_Merci de m'avoir prévenu aussi prestement, nous allons pour réagir de façon adéquate et conséquente.

_-_Professeur ?

_-_Oui, Harry ?

Harry jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à se lever.

_-_Pourriez_-_vous nous dire ce que prépare Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'intéresse_-_t_-_il autant à l'école ?

Dumbledore regarda longuement Harry avant de répondre.

_-_Je ne peux que faire des conjectures… Comme vous le savez certainement, Poudlard est un des lieux les plus sûrs de Grande Bretagne, si ce n'est pas le plus sûr. .. La puissance des sortilèges, qui ont été utilisé lors de son édification, est telle que je ne suis pas certain que si tous les sorciers du monde attaquaient l'école, ils arrivent à en percer la protection mais si tel était le cas, imaginez donc la frayeur dans le monde sorcier… Peu de personnes oseraient envoyés leurs enfants dans une école qui n'est plus sûr. Il suffit de quelques personnes infiltrées parmi le personnel et les élèves pour que cette protection ne tombe.

_-_Nous ne pourrions pas cacher quelques blasons ? proposa Harry.

_-_C'est une solution mais qui ne serait que provisoire. Si d'autres étaient détruits, l'efficacité de la protection en diminuerait d'autant, elle faiblirait sous les assauts et finirait par s'évanouir.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la tour Gryffondor, Ginny se précipita vers eux.

_-_Ou étiez_-_vous ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je suis allée voir à la bibliothèque mais vous n'étiez pas. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie et chez Hagrid et là aussi rien !

_-_Calme_-_toi Gin, nous étions dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Pourquoi ? Vous avez trouvé le livre ?

Ils lui expliquèrent alors leur découverte.

_-_Nous avons de la chance que Ron préfère lever le nez au ciel plutôt que le baisser dans les bouquins, dit Ginny en souriant.

_-_Eh ! firent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva en déclarant qu'il était grand temps qu'il enclenche la phase deux de son plan.

_-_Et quelle était la phase une ? demanda Ginny.

Ron sourit mystérieusement et alla voir les préfets de cinquièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor. Nul ne sut ce qu'il leur dit. Puis au petit déjeuner, ce fut au tour d'Anthony Goldstein et d'Ernie McMillan, toutefois Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent assez près pour entendre quelques mots.

_-_…je pensais qu'il était normal de vous prévenir vu les circonstances.

_-_Merci beaucoup ! dit pompeusement Ernie.

_-_Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai me charger personnellement de prévenir les préfets de Serpentard.

Anthony et Ernie échangèrent un regard intrigué.

_-_Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que Ron se retournait pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry et Ginny.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? dit Harry.

_-_Pourquoi veux_-_tu prévenir les Serpentards toi_-_même et de quoi ? fit Ginny.

_-_Plus tard, plus tard, se contenta de répondre Ron.

Et il alla rejoindre Hermione devant qui un hibou venait de se poser.

_-_Tu ne le quittes plus d'une semelle, intima Ginny à Harry. Il finira bien par craquer.

_-_C'est de toute manière ce que je comptais faire.

Ron semblait attendre avec impatience le moment de se rendre en cours de Potion.

_-_Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? lui lança Seamus.

_-_Mais non… Tiens voilà Malfoy ! … MALFOY !

_-_Quoi Weasley? Tu cherches de l'argent pour payer les soins de ton frère ? Désolé, je n'ai pas une noise sur moi !

Comme à leur habitude, sa cour ricana.

_-_Pas du tout ! Je voulais t'avertir à propos de la salle de bain des préfets…

Drago Malfoy devint blanc comme un linge si cela était encore possible.

_-_Et bien quoi ? Accouche ! aboya_-_t_-_il.

_-_Hier soir, j'y ai surpris Mimi Geignarde en train de m'espionner et je pensais que tu avais le droit d'être au courant.

Le tient de Malfoy avait maintenant viré au vert, celui de la rage, et il essayait d'atteindre Ron mais Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient postés en eux deux, certainement sermonnés par Rogue.

_-_C'est toi qui l'as envoyé ! Avoue ! Je sais que c'est toi ! hurlait Drago.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? dit Rogue en sortant de son bureau.

Il se figea quand il vit la scène et tout le monde eut le temps de voir l'expression de terreur qui parcourut son visage.

_-_M. Malfoy, veuillez me dire ce qui se passe !

_-_Il m'a envoyé Mimi Geignarde alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain préfets après mon entraînement de Quidditch !

Tout le monde, hormis les Serpentards, se mit à ricaner en imaginant la scène.

_-_Taisez_-_vous ! leur intima Rogue. Et vous Drago, soyez plus clair je vous prie. Je n'ai strictement rien compris.

Malfoy recommença plus calmement son explication en ne cessant toutefois de fixer Ron qui avait pris l'air le surpris possible tandis que les autres étaient secoués par un fou rire silencieux, certains même s'étaient éloignés pour pouvoir rire de tout leur soul ou pour prévenir leurs camarades. Ce qui fit que lorsque Rogue se tourna vers Ron pour lui demander sa version, il y avait trois fois plus de monde qu'au début de l'esclandre.

_-_Weasley, qu'avez_-_vous à dire pour votre défense ?

_-_Je ne comprends pas professeur. J'ai surpris hier soir Mimi Geignarde qui m'espionnait dans la salle de bain des préfets et j'ai prévenu tous les préfets que j'ai pu croiser ce matin. Je mets au courant Drago et celui se met à m'accuser de le lui avoir envoyé_-_il y a_-_je ne sais combien de jours. Il était au courant de sa présence et il n'a pas jugé utile de prévenir les autres préfets.

Rogue observa Ron qui continuait à paraître offusqué par les accusations de Drago.

_-_Où étiez_-_vous le jour où M. Malfoy a été agressé par Mimi Geignarde ?

_-_Je n'ai pas bougé de la salle commune.

Plusieurs personnes dont Harry se mirent à jurer être rester à ses coté toute la soirée.

_-_Taisez_-_vous ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

_-_Que signifie cet attroupement, Severus ? fit le professeur McClaggan qui tentait de s'approcher.

_-_Rien, Elizabeth ! Une banale altercation provoquée encore une fois un balourd de Weasley.

Harry vit un rictus de dégoût sur le visage de la tante de Ron.

_-_Qu'a_-_t_-_il fait ?

Rogue lui raconta une version très proche de celle Malfoy sous les rires des élèves qui ne se cachaient désormais plus.

_-_Y_-_a_-_t_-_il une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

_-_Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais la coïncidence ne vous semble pas suspecte ? M. Malfoy est agressé par un fantôme et quelques jours plus tard, Weasley prétend avoir surpris le même fantôme l'espionner au même endroit.

_-_Non, ça ne me semble pas si étrange que ça… si vous voulez des circonstances vraiment surprenantes, je pourrais vous parler d'un homme qui emprunte un livre quelques jours avant que celui ci ne soit mystérieusement réduis en cendre !

Rogue blanchit.

_-_J'ignore de quoi vous parler ! Allez tous en cours !

Harry et Ron rejoignirent alors Hermione qui les attendait en lisant une lettre.

_-_C'était donc ça que tu préparais depuis des semaines ? demanda Harry à son ami.

_-_Oui, fit_-_il alors que Seamus et Dean le félicitaient.

_-_J'aurai bien aimé voir la tête de Drago, soupira Neville.

Hermione renifla bruyamment.

_-_Herm? fit Ron.

_-_Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Rogue entra à cet instant dans la salle et le silence s'installa instantanément. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais il ne quitta pas de yeux Ron. A la sortie du cours, Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Hermione partit en direction de la Grande Salle sans les attendre.

_-_Elle n'a pas apprécié ta blague ?

_-_Je croyais que si.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ?

_-_Je ne sais pas.

Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny et entreprit de lui raconter la blague de Ron. Elle jeta un regard admiratif à son frère qui essayait d'engager la conversation avec Hermione, tout en répondant aux félicitations.

_-_Herm? …Herm?

_-_Quoi ? dit_-_elle sur un ton cassant.

_-_Pourquoi le fais_-_tu la tête ?

_-_Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne vais certainement pas te le dire.

_-_Herm ! Personne ne comprend alors si tu ne me le dis pas…

_-_Et bien tu ne le sauras jamais !

_-_Et bien continue à me faire la gueule sans raison ! s'emporta Ron.

Harry et Ginny les observaient sans rien réagir.

_-_Ron a fait quelque chose ? demanda Harry à Ginny en murmurant.

_-_On parle beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant depuis qu'elle sort avec lui.

Hermione refusa de parler à Ron pendant plusieurs jours.

_-_Explique_-_moi que je comprenne ! Ça fait une semaine que tu me fais la tête ! C'est à propos de Malfoy ?

_-_Pourquoi est ce que ça serait à cause de Malfoy ? Pourquoi est ce que ça ne pourrait pas être de ta faute ? Tu n'aurais pas envoyé un hibou récemment ?

_-_Si, à Charlie mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

_-_Pas à Charlie ! A Viktor !

_-_Je n'ai pas écrit à…

Mais devant l'air furieux qu'arborait Hermione, il capitula.

_-_…D'accord, je lui ai écrit…

_-_Pourquoi ? Pour te vanter ! Tu te conduis vraiment comme un crétin !

_-_Excuse_-_moi Herm, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je voulais qu'il cesse de t 'écrire.

_-_…Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que Viktor est un ami, rien de plus. Je vais devoir faire quoi pour t'en convaincre ?

_-_Excuse_-_moi, je te promets que je ne le referais pas… Pardonne_-_moi Herm ! implora Ron.

Hermione le dévisagea un long moment avant de prononcer tel une sentence.

_-_Si au grand jamais j'apprends que tu as recommencé, je ne te parle plus jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses en personne auprès de Viktor.

_-_D'accord Herm.

_-_Et arrête de m'appeler Herm, ça m'énerve !

_-_D'accord Mimi ! …Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

_-_Quoi encore ?

_-_Tu es encore plus belle quand tu es en colère contre moi.

Hermione rougit tandis qu'Harry et Ginny réprimaient difficilement un fou rire alors que d'autres ne s'en cachaient même pas.

_-_Maintenant que vous êtes réconciliés… commença Harry.

_-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dirent dans un synchronisme quasi parfait Ron et Hermione.

Les ricanements de leurs camarades redoublèrent, Hermione leur décocha un regard leur signifiant que s'ils continuaient, ils seraient bons pour subir ses foudres.

_-_Que voulais_-_tu nous dire ? dit_-_elle froidement à Harry.

Il leur fit signe de s'approcher un peu plus.

_-_Zabini m'a fait parvenir la liste de ceux qui ne soutiennent pas Voldemort et Malfoy et j'aimerai que vous la connaissiez au cas où.

Hermione la lue rapidement et la passa à Ron qui ne cessa de faire des remarques sur quasiment chaque nom.

_-_Lui ? Je l'ai entendu dure que « les enfants de Moldus étaient la lie du monde sorciers et qu'ils devraient être considérés comme des êtres inférieurs… justes bons à être des assistants » pas plus tard qu'hier soir… Elle, elle a craché à la figure d'une première année en la traitant d'hybride…

_-_Calme_-_toi Ron, fit Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas se mettre ouvertement de notre coté.

_-_Je ne leur demande pas ! s'emporta Ron. Mais s'ils veulent que nous les aidions, ils devraient pour le moins se montrer neutre.

_-_Sur ce point, dit Harry, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Pour la plupart sur cette liste, j'ai l'impression qu'ils essaient de ménager la chèvre et le chou.

_-_C'est aussi mon avis, fit Ginny.

Hermione soupira.

_-_Ce sont des Serpentards ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'ils se lèvent un matin en disant à tout le monde que Voldemort est un meurtrier ? Ils ne peuvent pas ! Rogue les en empêcherait ! Parce ce qu'il n'aimerait pas que l'on sache qu'il y a des dissensions dans sa maison, lui qui se gausse du contraire.

_-_Hermione, tu n'as rien compris ! On veut juste qu'il se montre neutre, dit Harry.

_-_Je veux plein de choses qui ne se réalisent pas ! Alors arrêté de vous en prendre à moi parce que ça ne marche pas selon vos désirs, dit_-_elle en se mettant à pleurer.

_-_Tes parents te manquent ? lui demanda doucement Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête en reniflant.

_-_Je suis certain qu'ils vont biens…

Harry souffla à l'oreille de Ginny qu'ils devraient peut_-_être les laisser seuls.

Lors de la rencontre suivante entre Zabini et Harry qui venait désormais accompagner de Ron caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry fit remarquer l'attitude des ses camarades à Zabini.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a leur attitude ? Elle n'a pas changé !

_-_Justement !

_-_Tu voudrais qu'on dise à Malfoy que c'est un petit crétin prétentieux et que tu as raison ? renifla Zabini. Tu devrais voir ce qu'il fait subir à ceux qui osent prononcer ton nom devant lui ! Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore a renforcé la sécurité en ce qui concerne l'école que tout est trouvé !

_-_J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il fait mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui pourraient faire preuve d'une certaine neutralité.

_-_Neutralité ? Comment ça ? Nous sommes déjà neutres !

_-_Nous avons eu des échos qui ne disent que certains ont prononcé certains paroles qui sont bien loin d'être neutre.

Zabini parut étonner par cette remarque.

_-_Je ne te crois pas ! Ceux qui t'ont dit ça sont des menteurs !

Harry sentit Ron bouger dans son dos.

_-_J'ai la plus haute confiance en la personne qui m'a rapporté leurs propos.

Zabini plissa les yeux et se mit à faire les cent pas.

_-_Ceux dont tu me parles, ne serait ce pas Raven Darkhölme et Norman Osborn ?

_-_Oui, lui souffla Ron à Harry qui le répéta.

_-_Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux. Je les soupçonne non pas d'être des taupes mais plutôt de ce lié avec les deux parties et d'attendre de voir de quel coté la balance penche avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il y a trois ou quatre autres que je soupçonne aussi de faire la même chose et que je vais désormais tenir à l'œil…

Zabini partit et dès que la porte se fut refermé, Ron retira la cape.

_-_S'il m'accuse encore une fois d'être un menteur, je lui lance un sortilège Crachelimance. (_NdA :_ _En espérant qu'il soit plus réussi que le précédent lol)_

Ron et Harry rentrèrent jusqu'à la tour quand Ron s'arrêta brusquement.

_-_Regarde ! dit_-_il à Harry en lui désignant un point sur la carte.

_-_Quoi ? fit Harry en essayant de bouger le doigt de Ron qui cachait la moitié de la carte et surtout ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

_-_Rogue tourne autour du bureau de Tante Betsy !

_-_Et bien quoi ?

_-_Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'elle a dit à propos d'une personne qui emprunte un livre juste avant qu'il soit détruit?

_-_Si et alors ?

_-_Ce n'est pas possible ! Hermione serait là, elle aurait déjà compris !

_-_Tu veux dire que ta tante accusait Rogue de l'avoir détruit? Mais pourquoi aurait_-_il fais ça ?

_-_Comment veux_-_tu que je sache ? Tu devrais le demander directement à Rogue, je suis certain qu'il te répondrait avec grand plaisir.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

_-_Je me demande comment Hermione réagirait si on lui disait qu'un livre a été détruit, dit pensivement Ron.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_Elle se lèverait certainement brusquement et commencerait par nous faire un long discours sur l'importance des livres et de leur mission de transmettre le savoir puis elle monterait dans son dortoir pour en redescendre aussitôt avec son traité de lois pour connaître les peines encourues pour un tel crime. Après quoi elle va se lancer dans une grande campagne pour en informer les autres…

Harry était entrai de se tenir les cotes tellement il riait, Ron essayait de rester sérieux mais il éclata à son tour de rire. Ils riaient encore quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

_-_Taisez_-_vous ! leur ordonna Hermione, il y en a qui révisent ici sérieusement!

Ginny, qui révisait justement sous la férule d'Hermione, lança à son petit ami et à son frère un regard désespéré tandis qu'elle leur demandait muettement de la sortir de là.

_-_Mais Mimi, les examens sont des deux mois !

_-_Et alors ? Tu veux passer en septième année ? Alors révise !

Ron ne put rien répondre car Hermione l'avait empoigné et avait réussi à le faire s'assoire de force devant ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie tandis qu'Harry alla s'assoire à coté de Ginny.

_-_Désolé, lui murmura_-_t_-_il.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre

match de quidditch, reve et mauvaise nouvelle

à la semaine prochaine


	26. Chapter 25

**Reviews**

_Vinvin_ c'est bien que tu es réussi. 10 pages? bizarre, en général mes chapitres tournent à 6 ou 7 pages mais il est vrai que Fanfiction saute des lignes à chaque paragraphe.

_Kermittounette_ pour être concis, c'est concis lol

_Tina Granger_ si si, t'as bien utilisé le feminin à mon propos lol ! Merde j'avais oublié ce fait ! Alors enferme moi! je t'en supllie enferme moi! lol . J'ai plus qu'a rebouche mon trou maintenant. C'est vrai que Ron a fait très fort dans ce chapitre.

_Virg05_ j'obtempere

* * *

Chapitre 25

L'avance que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était certes importante mais pas irrattrapable et l'ambiance entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards était délétère. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe d'Harry s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie après qu'un ou plusieurs Serpentards leur avaient envoyé un sortilège. Comme à son habitude, Rogue prétendit qu'aucun élève de sa maison n'oserait se compromettre dans de tel acte et il insinua même que c'était les victimes elles_-_mêmes qui avaient du s'envoyer les sortilèges mutuellement pour que ses élèves soient accusés. Et Sloper en rajoutait une couche en prétendant devant les membres de sa maison que l'équipe de Malfoy allait facilement les défaire et les ridiculiser.

_-_Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, fit Harry. Ce ne sont que des vantardises de Serpentard et ceux qui colportent de telles rumeurs devraient demander à changer de maison.

Katie et Ron tentèrent eux aussi de remotiver leurs coéquipiers mais ils ne paraissaient pas eux_-_mêmes convaincus que Slopper mentais réellement.

_-_Je n'ai plus qu'à organiser une nouvelle sélection pour trouver de nouveaux joueurs, fit Harry.

_-_Tu comptes nous remplacer, s'emporta Ginny.

_-_Vous semblez effrayer par un simple match contre Serpentard alors que vous avez déjà écrasé Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix.

_-_Le match est dans trois semaines ! Tu n'auras jamais le temps de les entraîner convenablement, rétorqua Ron.

_-_Je viens de vous le dire : vous ne me laissez pas tellement le choix.

_-_On va te prouver de quoi nous sommes capables, dit Ron, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça vigoureusement et ils se précipitèrent hors des vestiaires pour s'entraîner.

_-_Tu devrais arrêter d'utiliser Sloper pour motiver ton équipe, dit Hermione, qui était venu assister à l'entraînement, à Harry.

_-_Si je ne faisais pas ça, ils se reposeraient sur leurs lauriers et ils joueraient pas ce dernier match avec leur pleine capacité.

_-_C'est malsain comme procédé, fit Hermione sur un ton moralisateur et réprobateur.

Tous les joueurs s'entraînaient avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'au match. Harry réunit son équipe juste avant celui ci.

_-_J'ai une confession à vous faire et j'aimerai avoir toute votre attention.

_-_Qu'as_-_tu à nous dire ? Fit Katie. Que tu t'étais servi de Sloper pour tenter de nous foutre la trouille ?

Harry regarda Katie un peu surpris, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

_-_Tu avais compris ?

_-_Que croyais_-_tu ? J'ai vu Dubois utilisé la même technique lorsque j'étais en première année.

_-_Pourquoi n'as_-_tu rien dit ? fit Kirke.

_-_Je pensais que nous avions besoin de plus de motivation qu'un buffet gratuit, répondit_-_elle simplement.

_-_Harry, pourquoi as_-_tu utilisé un plan aussi machiavélique ? demanda Ron qui ne semblait pas digérer l'idée de s'être fait berner par son meilleur ami.

_-_Si après notre victoire sur Serdaigle, nous nous étions entraînés normalement pour notre match contre Serpentard, nous nous serions fait battre à plat de couture.

_-_Comment ça ? fit Parker.

Harry soupira.

_-_Vous n'avez pas encore compris que nous sommes devenus l'équipe à battre. Malfoy a entraîné son équipe très durement, non pas à gagner le match mais à nous blesser … Si je n'avais pas utilisé ce petit stratagème, il y aurait plusieurs éclopés avant même que je puisse entre_-_apercevoir le vif d'or. Ron aurait été leur première cible et il le sera probablement… Vous vous reposiez tous sur vos acquis !

_-_Bon, ça va, on a compris, lança Ginny. Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler, nous aurions compris !

_-_Je ne crois pas. En attendant, que ça vous serve de leçon, je vous ai peut_-_être mentit aujourd'hui mais ça ne veut pas dire que la prochaine fois ça soit le cas.

_-_Okay, on a compris, cria Ron. On va leur foutre leur raclé ou pas ?

_-_Ouais ! hurla en cœur toute l'équipe.

_-_Dis Harry, aujourd'hui, on va les battre gratuitement, repris Ron.

_-_On ne fait pas le pari alors ? s'étonna Harry.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça et chacun prit son balai et s'avança en silence jusqu'au centre du terrain où les attendaient déjà le professeur Bibine et m'équipe de Serpentard mené par Draco Malfoy.

_-_Serrez_-_vous la main ! dit le professeur Bibine à l'adresse des capitaines des deux équipes.

Harry et Draco s'exécutèrent tout en cherchant à s'écraser mutuellement les doigts.

_-_Vous ne pourrez pas réitérer votre exploit, murmura Malfoy, on va démolir ton équipe de cul terreux !

_-_Ce n'est que du vent comme ta grosse tête. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tes joueurs ont compris tes instructions.

_-_Quand il s'agit de démolir, il ne faut guère d'intelligence.

Harry compris alors que sa crainte était fondée, Malfoy avait l'intention de blesser gravement ses co_-_équipiers. Il les prévint discrètement de faire très attention.

_-_Bienvenu pour le dernier match de la saison, se mit à hurler Sean Cassidy dans son mégaphone. Il opposera Serpentard, deuxième au classement, à Gryffondor, qui est en tête du classement et qui, rappelons_-_le, n'a encaissé pour le moment aucun but… Si Serpentard veut gagner la coupe, ils doivent marquer deux cents points de plus que Gryffondor… Le souaffle vient d'être lancé et les cognards et le vif d'or lâchés….

Ginny attrapa le souaffle et lança son balai en direction des buts de Serpentards mais St_-_John, un attrapeur Serpentard, s'était jeté contre elle et l'avait ainsi fait tomber de son balai. Le professeur Bibine siffla aussitôt un arrêt de jeu.

_-_Ça va ? fit Harry en se posant à coté de son amie.

_-_J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, répondit_-_elle.

_-_Ne bouge surtout pas ! lui intima Mdme Pomfresh qui arrivait en courant.

Celle_-_ci examinait Ginny tout en marmonnant contre la dangerosité du Quidditch.

_-_Elle peut reprendre la partie ? demanda le professeur Bibine à l'infirmière.

_-_Oui, elle peut même si elle ne devrait pas !

Le match repris après que le professeur Bibine eut sifflé un penalty contre Serpentard. Harry pris la décision d'attraper rapidement le vif d'or quand il vit Ron recevoir quasi_-_simultanément les deux cognards envoyés par Goyle et Crabbe. Tous les gradins hurlèrent à la faute et leur mécontentement tandis que ceux des Serpentards résonnaient de leurs rires mesquins.

_-_On ne peut pas dire que l'équipe de Serpentard fasse preuve d'un grand fair_-_play, clama Sean Cassidy.

Le professeur Bibine souffla deux nouveaux penaltys.

Katie les marqua avec aisance et le match repris avec de plus en plus de fautes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres pour les Gryffondors. Harry repéra le vif d'or qui voletait au_-_dessus des tribunes de Poufsouffle. Il lança son balai dans sa direction, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Malfoy l'avait lui aussi vu et se dirigeai vers la tribune mais il était beaucoup plus près que lui et il l'attraperait avant lui. Harry fit une tentative désespérée, il se coucha sur son balai pour réduire les frottements et donna toute la puissance de son balai. Malfoy ralentit pour attraper avec plus d'aisance le vif d'or mais Harry arriva tel une flèche et le lui chipa sous le nez. Le professeur Bibine siffla la fin du match.

_-_C'est nous qui devrions avoir gagner ! Potter m'a coupé le chemin ! Son attitude a été dangereuse ! vint protester Drago auprès d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

_-_Ce n'est pas à vous de venir de me parler de la dangerosité de son jeu, lui dit_-_elle froidement. S'il n'y tenait qu'à moi, je vous exclurais vous et votre équipe définitivement des toutes compétitions scolaires mais heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle se tourna alors vers l 'équipe de Gryffondor à qui Dumbledore venait de remettre la coupe.

_-_Quant à vous, je vous conseillerais d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Vous avez tous reçu plus de coups que de raison.

Toute l'équipe protesta ainsi que leurs supporters mais l'arrivée du professeur McGonnagal des tribunes fit taire tout le monde.

_-_Vous obéissez et vous allez tous à l'infirmerie ! ordonna_-_t_-_elle d'un ton sans réplique. Vous aurez bien assez le temps de fêter votre victoire après !

toute l'équipe et Harry en tête se rendirent auprès de Mdme Pomfresh qui les ausculta chacun pendant de trop longues minutes à leurs goûts. Quand elle les libera enfin, ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune où les attendaient leurs camarades qui les accueillirent triomphalement. Ils fêtèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit leur victoire ainsi que le fait qu'ils allaient garder la coupe de Quidditch pour une année de plus. Vers une heure du matin, le professeur McGonnagal vint avec un filet sur la tête dans la salle commune pour réclamer qu'ils aillent tous se coucher. Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur dortoir après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leur petite amie respective mais ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite car Seamus, Dean et Neville les y attendaient pour les féliciter. C'est donc heureux qu'Harry s'endormit en rêvant de Quidditch.

Il volait sur son balai dans un ciel clair sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait quand le ciel s'assombrit et que son balai disparaisse, il se mit à chuter. Il atterrit violemment sur le sol mais il n'était pas blessé. En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce sombre où Voldemort l'avait déjà fait venir en début d'année.

_-_Bonsoir Potter, fit la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

Harry se tourna lentement vers son ennemi.

_-_Tu ne me salues pas ? … La politesse se perd vraiment de nos jours… Toute l'éducation est à revoir.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Me parlez de votre réforme de l'enseignement ?

_-_Si jeune et déjà désabusé…mais tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça… contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je te respecte beaucoup…

_-_Vous me respectez ? renifla Harry. Comme vous aviez de l'estime pour mes parents ou tous les sorciers que vous avez fait tuer ? Je me passerais bien de votre respect.

Voldemort dévisagea froidement Harry et se mit à ricaner.

_-_Tes parents étaient faibles et stupides, tout comme ceux qui sont morts de la main de mes fidèles Mangemorts. Alors que toi… Tu as un grand potentiel… Si seulement j'avais pu te former au lieu de devoir te tuer…

Harry sursauta, se pouvait_-_il que Voldemort soit au courant de la prophétie puis il se rappela brusquement les paroles de Dumbledore, l'année précédente. Il en connaissait une partie grâce à l'un de ses espions.

_-_… Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'avais… convié en ce lieu, c'est pour que tu saches et aussi que tu informes ce cher Dumbledore que je compte attaquer bientôt sa chère école.

Harry réprima un cri.

_-_Vous savez comment détruire la protection de l'école ?

_-_Tu pensais peut_-_être que le grand Salazar Serpentard n'avait laissé qu'un basilic dans sa chambre des secrets ! Il y avait aussi bons nombres de livres et de parchemins sur divers sujets qui m'ont été fort utile en bon nombre d'occasions et l'un d'eux liste tous les sortilèges utiliser à l'édification de la protection de Poudlard mais mon ancêtre s'est montré prévoyant et il y a aussi indiqué les contre_-_sortilèges qui pourraient les faire tomber…comme tu pourras bientôt le constater.

_-_Pourquoi me dites_-_vous ça ? demanda Harry. Pour me faire peur ? Pour me tuer ?

Voldemort s'approcha de lui et fit glisser un long doigt fin le long de sa jouer, Harry eut beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une projection de son esprit, il ressentit tout de même un frisson glacé le traverser de part en part.

_-_Potter, Potter, Potter, tu n'es pas mon unique cible, tu te donnes beaucoup plus d'importance que n'en as réellement. Certes je ne peux pas te laisser vivre si tu dois un jour causer ma chute, bien que je ne voie pas trop comment mais mon véritable ennemi est Albus Dumbledore… S'il tombe, les autres sorciers se soumettront … ils reconnaîtront en moi leur chef suprême… Préviens donc ce vieux fou !

L'être squelettique fit un geste de la main et l'espace autour d'Harry se mit à se brouiller pour finalement disparaître. Il se réveilla alors en se relevant à moitié de son lit. Il faisait encore nuit et personne n'avait été réveillé par sa crise. Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune où les dernières braises s'éteignaient. Il trouva un morceau de gâteau qu'il grignota machinalement, plus par réflexe que par faim. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à peine quatre du matin. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas encore couché ou déjà debout.

Harry sortit de la tour Gryffondor et prit la direction du bureau du directeur. Le silence régnait dans l'immense château sauf dans les rares moments où les grincements d'armures résonnaient dans les couloirs. Il arriva dans le couloir où l'entre du bureau était situé quand il sentit quelque chose se glisser entre ses jambes aussitôt suivi par un miaulement.

_-_Lumos, murmura Harry.

Sa baguette s'éclaira et les yeux de Miss Teigne refléta la lumière de celle ci.

_-_Qu'avons_-_nous là, ma toute belle ? haleta Rusard qui arriva en courant. Potter ! Que faites_-_vous ici ?

_-_Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore… C'est très urgent !

_-_Vous diriez n'importe quoi pour éviter une retenue ! Venez donc avec moi jusqu'à mon bureau !

_-_Non ! Il est vital que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? fit Rogue en sortant du bureau.

_-_Rien, professeur ! Je viens de surprendre Potter en train de se promener dans les couloirs, dit Rusard en prenant un air servile.

_-_Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Harry.

_-_Taisez_-_vous, Potter ! lui intima Rogue. Je parie que c'est votre excuse habituelle pour vos petites escapades nocturnes mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Cela en était trop pour Harry.

_-_Voldemort va attaquer l'école !

Stupéfaits, Rogue et Rusard fixèrent Harry, le mettant mal à l'aise et il sentit que Rogue tentait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

_-_Allez_-_voir le directeur immédiatement, dit Rogue en libérant le passage.

Harry monta les escaliers mais il entendit Rogue poursuivre.

_-_Quant à vous, Argus, je vous prierai de vous taire. Si jamais des rumeurs se répandent, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable même si la fuite vient d'un portrait ou d'un fantôme ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse du concierge car les bruits d'une discussion assez vive, qui résonnaient dans le bureau, la couvrirent. Il frappa à la porte et les bruits cessèrent immédiatement.

_-_Entrez ! fit Dumbledore.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Harry vit Kingsley Shacklebot et la ministre Amelia Bones debout, leurs baguettes tirées.

_-_Bonsoir Harry !

Bones et Shacklebot se détendirent et rangèrent leurs baguettes.

_-_Que nous vaux ta visite à une heure aussi tardive ou aussi matinale, c'est selon ? fit Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet vers ses deux invités, il savait que Shacklebot faisait parti de l'Ordre mais la ministre, il ignorait ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. Dumbledore devina ses interrogations.

_-_Tu peux tout dire devant eux.

_-_J'ai vu Voldemort dans mes rêves, déglutit Harry.

Mdme Bones et Shacklebot sursautèrent en entendant le jeune homme prononcer avec autant de désinvolture ce nom.

_-_C'est normal, fit Mdme Bones, en ces temps troublés et surtout avec votre histoire que vous réveillez de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui !

_-_Ce n'était pas un rêve ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vraiment vu !

_-_Amelia, je vous prie d'accorder tout crédit aux propos d'Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Il est réellement lié à Voldemort et sous certaines conditions, il arrive à voir ce que voit Voldemort.

_-_Pourquoi ne pas en avoir informé le ministère ? fit la ministre avec une pointe de sécheresse dans la voix.

_-_La Gazette des Sorciers a pourtant dévoilé cette information, il y a plus de deux ans.

Dumbledore reporta toute son attention vers Harry.

_-_Dis_-_nous ce qu'il t'a dit.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, allait_-_il le croire ou pas ? Que Shacklebot ou Bones ne le croient pas ne le gênait pas trop mais ça serait une toute autre affaire si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas.

_-_Il va attaquer l'école et tenter de vous tuer.

_-_Vous perdez la raison mon enfant, s'exclama Amelia Bones. Les défenses de l'école sont infranchissables ! Tout le monde sait ça !

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore comme si elle attendait son approbation.

_-_N'est ce pas ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une vois inquiète.

_-_Je suis navré de vous apprendre que ce n'est plus le cas.

_-_La découverte, récente je le précise, d'un livre datant de la création de cette école nous a appris l'existence d'une faiblesse dans la protection de l'école… encore que livre ne soit pas le mot adéquat, fit Dumbledore en adressant un discret clin d'œil à Harry.

Shacklebot et Bones bien qu'assombris par cette révélation se mirent à dresser des plans de défenses supplémentaires pour l'école ainsi que les informations qu'ils allaient donner aux journaux.

_-_Je vais tout de suite mettre les aurors en alerte maximal, fit Shacklebot.

_-_Les parents d'élèves ne vont plus oser envoyer leurs enfants s'ils apprennent que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui peut attaquer Poudlard à tout moment, se lamentait Amelia Bones.

Dumbledore continuait d'observer Harry puis il se leva brusquement et alla vers Fumseck qui dormait sur son perchoir.

_-_Fumseck, murmura_-_t_-_il au phénix.

Celui_-_ci s'ébroua et tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui lui dit quelques mots à voix basses, le phénix s'envola par la fenêtre, tandis que son propriétaire se retournait vers les autres occupants de son bureau.

_-_Harry, je vais te demander de retourner te coucher.

_-_Mais…

_-_Je t'expliquerai tout en temps utile mais pour le moment, je dois mettre en place une défense alternative et j'ignore combien d'heures ou de jours, il nous reste avant qu'Il n'attaque.

Harry comprit que son professeur tentait de le protéger et il sortit..

_-_… Si tu vois le professeur Rogue en vas de l'escalier, dis-lui de nous rejoindre, ajouta le directeur.

Au moment de refermer la porte, Harry entendit Dumbledore demander à Shacklebot de réunir un groupe d'aurors en qui il a pleinement confiance et de les laisser de garde au ministère tandis que les autres viendraient au château. Harry croisa Rogue à qui il transmit le message du directeur puis il regagna la tour Gryffondor. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu qui avait été ravivé en son absence et il regarda les flammes danser tandis qu'il essayait de deviner quels étaient les plans de Dumbledore. Allait_-_il faire appelle aux élèves pour les aider ou allait_-_il les calfeutrer dans leurs salles communes sous la protection de professeurs ?

Sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive, le sommeil le prit et il s'endormit. Au petit matin, il sentit qu'on le secouait.

_-_Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Hermione.

_-_Salut ! Mais si tu veux Ron, c'est le lit d'à coté.

Elle lui accorda un regard sévère.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit_-_elle en lui désignant la salle commune.

_-_Je dormais, fit_-_il narquois.

_-_Je le voyais mais pourquoi ici ? Ton lit n'aurait pas été plus pratique ?

Harry ne voulut pas l'inquiéter avec l'idée d'une attaque imminente de l'école.

_-_C'est à cause de Ron !

_-_Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

_-_Il ronfle… beaucoup… et fort… enfin tu verras ça avec tôt ou tard… tu entendras plutôt…

Si Hermione fut choqué par les paroles d'Harry, elle ne le montra pas et pris plutôt l'air pincé qui la faisait étonnement ressembler au professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Tu as encore rêvé de Voldemort, n'est ce pas ?

Harry considéra son amie, il était inutile de lui mentir et ça serait un affront à leur amitié que de le faire. Elle le saurait à un moment ou à un autre et plus probablement à cause de sa fonction de préfete.

_-_Il va attaquer l'école, dit_-_il simplement.

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche.

_-_Dumbledore est au courant ?

_-_Je suis allé le voir aussitôt et quand je sortais de son bureau, il était déjà en train de mettre en place des défenses supplémentaires avec Kingsley Shacklebot et Amelia Bones.

_-_Amelia Bones, la ministre de la Magie ? Dumbledore l'a fait venir très rapidement !

_-_En faite, ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé.

_-_Ah ! Ils devaient savoir ce que prépare Voldemort.

_-_Non, ils ont eu l'air surpris quand je le leur ai dit… un peu comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que ce soit sur un autre endroit qu'il lance son attaque.

Harry fut secouer par un frisson.

_-_Je ferais mieux d'aller me changer.

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était encore très tôt.

_-_Dis Hermione, pourquoi es_-_tu descendu si tôt ?

Elle rosit légèrement.

_-_Je comptais réviser pour les examens.

Harry monta les escaliers dans lesquels il croisa Ron.

_-_Déjà debout ? lui dit Harry.

_-_Je voulais réviser un peu pour les examens, répondit Ron dont les oreilles prirent une teinte rouge brique.

_-_Bonne révision alors.

Harry entra dans le dortoir et il se recoucha sans prendre la peine de se changer. Ron et Hermione allaient « réviser » sans lui.


	27. Chapter 26

**Reviews**

_Melody Evans_ Ce que tu me dit me fait chaud au coeur.

_Virg05_ Mais vous êtes tous des obsédés ou quoi! vous ne croyez quand même que je sous-entendrai des choses pareil! ( _moue ironique de la part de tous mes proches) PTDR _

_Vinvin_ okay, je croyais pas que cela pouvait être aussi "long". Ce qui est écrit sur les livres? Va falloir attendre un peu beaucoup maintenant, de toute manière, je ne crois pas que les Serpentards soient assez intelligents pour voir ce que Ron a vu lol. Je vais faire gaffe alors .

_Alyssa222_ merci beaucoup. à le semaine prochaine donc ;)

_Tina Granger_ Mais non, il est pas boulimique Harry! Franchement, ça t'es jamais arrivé de bouffer un truc que tu trouves quand tu penses à quelques chose? C'est vrai, je réfléchis toujours après mais je sais finalement à quoi va me servir le trou sous mon lit mdr. Oui, ils font plus précisement une thèse sur l'anatomie lol.

* * *

Chapitre 26

Quand Harry redescendit dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tard, l'heure du petit_-_déjeuner était déjà passer depuis bien longtemps. Ginny l'accueillit comme à son habitude par un discret baiser. Rien ne laissait supposer à Harry qu'Hermione lui ait parlé de l'attaque imminente de l'école et un rapide coup d'œil à Ron lui appris qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit non plus.

_-_Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas redescendu réviser avec nous ? lui demanda Ron. On t'a attendu !

_-_Vous avez très bien pu réviser sans moi et toute manière, j'avais encore sommeil.

_-_Tu as vu la note placardée sur le panneau d'affichage ? lui demanda Ginny.

_-_Je viens de me lever, mon cœur… enfin plutôt de me relever et elle n'était affichée tout à l'heure. Que dit_-_elle ? fit_-_il en se doutant de la réponse.

_-_Le club de duel va être légèrement remanié et tous les chefs de groupes ainsi que les préfets sont convoqués chez Tante Betsy cet après_-_midi.

Harry échangea un regard discret et inquiet avec Hermione mais Ron les connaissant bien l'intercepta.

_-_Vous êtes au courant de quelques choses ? leur lança_-_t_-_il si bas que seule Ginny l'entendit aussi.

Harry vit qu'Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il leur raconte.

_-_J'ai vu Voldemort dans mes rêves cette nuit… et il m'a dit qu'il comptait attaquer l'école très bientôt.

Il se tut pour que Ron et Ginny assimilent ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Ginny lui serra instinctivement la main tandis que Ron se tournait vers Hermione comme pour avoir confirmation. Harry leur raconta alors en détails son rêve ainsi que la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore.

_-_Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, fit Hermione. Pourquoi irait_-_il chercher un livre où est marqué comment détruire l'école s'il est déjà en possession de ceux de Salazar Serpentard ?

_-_Tu penses qu'il sait parfaitement que je l'accompagne quand il questionne la Choipeau ? fit Harry.

_-_C'est totalement absurde, s'exclama Ron.

_-_Voldemort est un perfectionniste, répondit Hermione sans faire attention à cette remarque. Il a pu laisser passer une fois une faille dans sa barrière mais pas deux et dans ce cas là c'est intentionnel…

_-_… et donc la libération de Percy était plus ou moins un piège, tout comme les colis « piégés » et le livre des prophéties gravé sur la pierre dans la bibliothèque ainsi que Zabini, poursuivi Ginny.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Voldemort sait que je suis pour Dumbledore une source d'information privilégié ou tout du moins, il l'espère.

_-_Attendez ! Comment les colis des Serpentards pouvaient être un piège ? Personne ne savait que nous espionnions Zabini ! Ou alors c'est qu'il y a un traître parmi nous ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

_-_Un traître parmi nous ? N'importe quoi ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il est peu probable que Voldemort sache que nous espionnions Malfoy et Zabini mais delà à imaginer que l'un de nous soit un espion…

Harry sentit que s'il laissait la situation s'envenimé, ils risquaient de dire des choses qu'ils regretteraient l'un et l'autre.

_-_Nous verrons ça plus tard. Voldemort joue sur ma discorde qui agite nos rangs et vous_-_deux, dit_-_il en les désignant, vous jouer son jeu.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et puis il se répandirent en excuses qu'Harry accepta d'un revers de main.

En début d'après_-_midi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres responsables de groupes et préfets se rendirent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les premiers arrivés s'étaient assis sur les bureaux et les autres se tassaient sur les cotés et le fond de la salle. Ron réussit à trouver une place pour lui et ses amis au fond de la salle et en face du bureau.

_-_Je sais que cette salle n'est pas prévue pour accueillir pour autant de monde à la fois mais je ne vous retiendrais que quelques minutes, dit Elizabeth McClaggan.

Tout le monde la fixa en silence.

_-_D'après certaines informations qui viennent de parvenir au professeur Dumbledore et qui les a aussitôt transmit au corps enseignant…

Harry eut le sentiment que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui.

_-_… l'école risquerait d'être attaqué par les armés de Voldemort…

Tout le monde se mit à parler avec ses voisins sauf deux groupes. Le premier était composé d'Harry, Hermione et Ron et le second était celui de Malfoy et des quelques autres Serpentards présents qui affichaient l'air supérieur de ceux qui savaient quelques choses que les autres ignorent. Le professeur McClaggan laissa les conversations se taire d'elle_-_même avant de reprendre la parole.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore vous en dira plus ce soir lors du dîner. En attendant, le directeur, les directeurs de maisons se joignent à moi pour vous demander de ne rien dire à vos camarades mais je ne vous ai pas réuni pour vous dire cela. Maintenant que la compétition de Quidditch est terminée, il y aura une séance supplémentaire en semaine du club de duel…

Hermione leva aussitôt la main mais le professeur McClaggan n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivi ses explications.

_-_… , j'essaierai de ne pas trop interférer avec vos révisions pour répondre à la probable question de Miss Granger…

Cette réflexion provoqua quelques ricanement mais Hermione ne baissa pas la main pour autant.

_-_Ah ! Ça n'est pas le cas.

_-_Professeur, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez convoqué les responsables mais pourquoi aussi les préfets ?

_-_J'allais justement y venir. J'aimerai que les préfets subissent un entraînement particulier. Pour qu'ils puissent protéger leurs camarades au cas où ils devraient couvrir leurs fuites.

Les préfets se mirent aussitôt à protester mais le professeur McClaggan leur imposa le silence d'un geste de la main.

_-_Les professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick, Rogue, McGonnagal et Chourave sont d'accord avec moi mais votre entraînement sera intégré au club de duel, vous ne perdrez ainsi donc aucune heure de révision.

Hermione leva de nouveau la main.

_-_Qu'y a t il encore Miss Granger ?

_-_que se passera_-_t_-_il dans les groupes où les deux responsables sont préfets ?

Le professeur McClaggan parut déstabiliser par la question.

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je prendrais la moitié des préfets lors de la première séance hebdomadaire et la seconde moitié lors de la seconde. Je pense que tout est dit. Vous pouvez partir sauf Miss Granger et Ms Potter et Weasley !

Les trois sus_-_nommés se figèrent et quand Malfoy passa à coté d'eux, il leur dit en ricanant.

_-_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fourre son nez là où on ne devrait pas !

_-_Barre_-_toi Malfoy ou j'appelle Mimi Geignarde, lui rétorqua Ron.

Drago Malfoy blanchit légèrement, ce qui était en soi déjà un exploit vu son teint naturellement très pale. Il s'éloigna alors après avoir marmonné que Ron ne devrait pas fanfaronner autant. Quand le dernier élève eut refermé la porte, Elizabeth McClaggan fit signe au trio de s'avancer.

_-_Ecoutez_-_moi bien ! J'aimerai que vous cessiez de vous faire remarquer.

_-_Mais c'est Hermione… commença Ron à qui la sus_-_nommée donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

_-_C'est ta petite amie et tu devrais être plus solidaire avec elle…

_-_Si c'est pour recevoir des coups, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer encore longtemps, murmura_-_t_-_il en se frottant la jambe meurtrie d'un ton très bas que seul Harry entendit.

_-_… Tu as beau être mon neveu, je ne fais pas de favoritisme ! …

_-_Ça, je l'ai vu au dernier devoir. Tu es même plus exigeante avec moi qu'avec quiconque.

_-_… Et tu peux arrêter de marmonner dans ta barbe, j'ai parfaitement entendu tout ce que tu viens de dire, dit_-_elle avec un sourire.

Ron rougit tandis qu'Harry et Hermione eurent un petit rire.

A la fin du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence.

_-_J'ai un certain nombre de nouvelles fâcheuses à vous apprendre.

La salle se mit à bruisser des spéculations de chacun.

_-_Comme vous n'êtes plus sans l'ignorer, Voldemort est revenu, repris le directeur lorsque les élèves se turent. Jusqu'à présent il s'était tenu à quelques actions mais il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas.

La salle se remplit à nouveau des discussions des élèves. Dumbledore attendit une nouvelle fois que le silence soit revenu avant de reprendre.

_-_Il se peut que certains aient déjà compris que Poudlard est l'une de ses cibles.

Dumbledore se tut pour que les élèves puissent commenter ses paroles mais il n'eut en retour qu'un silence qui résonna à ses oreilles comme la plus bruyante des cacophonies.

_-_Je ne vous cacherai pas que des mesures ont dore et déjà été prises. Toutes les activités en dehors de l'enceinte même du château sont dorénavant proscrites… Heureusement que la saison de Quidditch est finie, dit_-_il avec un petit sourire. De plus, un couvre_-_feu est instauré pour tous les élèves…

Un concert de protestation s'éleva.

_-_Je vous en prie, fit posément le professeur Dumbledore, nous agissons pour votre bien et votre protection. Vous êtes encore plus en sécurité dans vos salles communes que dans toute autre salle et si vous avez des messages à transmettre à un professeur ou un camarade, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à vos fantômes résidants de le faire à votre place. Des aurors patrouillerions à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école et ils sont aux faits de bien des techniques de dissimulation, il est donc inutile d'espérer les doubler que ce soit avec une cape d'invisibilité ou une quelconque potion. Je vous dirais que je n'apprécie pas plus que vous ces mesures mais vous devez les accepter pour votre bien et pour le bien être de vos parents. Ils savent que vous êtes tous plus en sécurité ici que partout ailleurs.

Les élèves se remirent à murmurer.

_-_Une dernière chose avant que je ne vous laisse partir. Il y aura désormais une séance supplémentaire du club de duel. Je sais que vos examens approchent et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de ne faire qu'une séance supplémentaire. Je pense vous avoir tout dit.

Il se tourna discrètement vers le professeur McGonnagal qui hocha la tête.

_-_Vous pouvez regagner vos salles communes respectives.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

_-_Voldemort va bientôt attaquer l'école ?

_-_Si c'est le cas, tu peu être sûr que les Serpentards se rangeront majoritairement de son coté…

_-_Je me demande combien il y a d'aurors !

_-_Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques vont être annulés ou ils auront lieu à l'intérieur du château ?

Les discussions inquiètes se prolongèrent assez tard dans la nuit. Au petit matin, il était évident que les choses avaient changé dans l'école. Les fantômes patrouillaient en binômes avec des sorciers qui, les élèves le comprirent vite, étaient les aurors dont Dumbledore leurs avaient parlés.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, beaucoup se précipitèrent sur la Gazette du Sorcier pour connaître les dernières nouvelles. Harry s'aperçut alors que pour bon nombre d'élèves, la guerre n'était qu'un concept encore lointain. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas réellement compris ce qui signifiait le retour de Voldemort malgré ce qu'avaient pu leur dire leurs parents ou les morts qu'il avait provoqués dans leurs familles. Ils fallaient que leur petit monde soit directement menacé pour qu'ils le comprennent vraiment.

Toutefois certain semblaient se réjouir de l'ambiance qui régnait désormais dans le château. Drago Malfoy se pavanait et il se promenait dans les couloirs comme en terrain conquis quand il ne pérorait pas sur les changements qu'allait apporter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, il ne disait cela que lorsque les professeurs et les aurors ne pouvaient pas l'entendre tout en restant assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils puissent le protéger…

_-_Il m'énerve, gronda Ron alors qu'ils revenaient de l'une de leurs deux séances de duel. Il n'a pas cessé de dire qu'il attendait avec impatience le jour prochain où Poudlard serait débarrassé des poids morts que sont les enfants de Moldus et ceux qui les apprécient…

_-_Calme_-_toi, Ron, murmura Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il dit ça uniquement pour t'énerver et que le professeur Dumbledore ne laissera jamais cela se produire.

_-_Dumbledore n'est pas éternel, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'adhère pas à ces … niaiseries qu'un jour, dans une décennie, un siècle ou un millénaire, un directeur ne les mette pas en pratique !

_-_Je le sais parfaitement Ron ! commença à s'emporter Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'il faut les combattre aujourd'hui ainsi que tous les préjugés que nous pouvons avoir envers les hybrides, les loups_-_garous ou…

_-_Ou les Elfes de maisons, l'interrompirent en chœur Ron, Harry et Ginny juste avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

_-_Vous vous moquez encore de la S.A.L.E. !

_-_Pas du tout ! soupira Ron.

Mais Hermione ne le crut pas et elle monta directement dans son dortoir.

_-_Tu devrais monter t'excuser, dit Harry.

_-_Et comment je fais avec l'escalier, banane ? Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul qui doivent le faire après tout !

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent gênés.

_-_Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'elle redescende et qu'elle nous pardonne, soupira à nouveau Ron.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione semblait leur avoir pardonné mais elle se montrait très froide avec Ron mais celui_-_ci ne semblait pas s'en affecter et il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. A la fin de la journée, Hermione vint se planter devant Ron et explosa devant son apparente attitude désinvolte.

_-_Tu vas t'excuser pour hier soir ou non ?

_-_A quel propos Mimi ?

_-_Arrête de m'appeler Mimi ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Tu t'es moqué de la S.A.L.E. !

_-_Et tu ne dis rien à Harry ou Ginny ?

_-_Je ne sors pas avec eux ! Tu vas t'excuser, oui ou non ?

_-_Tout d'abord, je ne me moquais pas de la sale…

_-_S.A.L.E.! Alors de quoi vous moquiez vous ?

_-_De nous ! Du fait que nous te connaissions assez pour savoir ce que tu allais dire.

Hermione le regardait avec suspicion tandis que Harry et Ginny confirmaient vivement la version de Ron mais elle se radoucit cependant.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, dit_-_elle. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Ron et l'embrassa mais celui_-_ci ne réagit presque pas.

_-_Je ne te fais plus d'effet ? s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en le repoussant un peu violemment.

_-_Pas du tout ! Je te cherche un nouveau surnom vu que je n'ai plus le droit de t'appeler Herm ou Mimi.

Hermione le frappa à l'épaule en souriant.

_-_Et tu as trouvé quoi ? Je te préviens, s'il ne me plait pas, tu devras en trouver un autre !

_-_Je pensais à Mione…

Ron attendit avec appréhension la réaction de son amie.

_-_Ça me va ! Désormais je t'interdis de m'appeler d'une autre manière ! Bon maintenant, il serait temps que tu recommences à réviser tes cours de Sortilèges ! Les examens sont dans une semaine.

Harry sourit quand il entendit Ron murmurer qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus comme un bourreau alternant le bâton et la carotte mais il se mit tout de même au travail.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry entra dans la salle de Potion lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui souffler à l'oreille.

_-_Rendez_-_vous … ce soir… urgent…. 20 h… même endroit que d'habitude !

Il se retourna pour voir qui s'était bien qu'il se doutât qu'il s'agisse de Zabini.

_-_Potter ! Tu veux bien te bouger de là ! Tu nous empêches d'entrer, lui jeta_-_t_-_il à la face.

Harry alla s'assoire à sa place tandis qu'Hermione et Ron l'interrogeaient du regard mais il leur murmura qu'il leur expliquerai ce soir quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas sachant parfaitement qui s'était.

_-_M. Potter, il me semble avoir dit assez fréquemment que je n'aimais pas que l'on parle pendant mes cours pour que vous l'ayez entendu au moins une fois, murmura Rogue à son oreille.

Ce qu'avait Harry avait essayé à tout prix d'éviter en ne disant rien à Ron et Hermione venait de se réaliser.

_-_Puisque les avertissements sans frais ne marchent pas avec vous, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor et de vous infliger une retenue ce soir. De plus vous irez désormais vous assoire à cette place.

Rogue désigna la paillasse situé juste devant son bureau, celle que tous les élèves laissaient de coté pour éviter de se trouver sous ses yeux.

_-_Et cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! J'espère qu'en vous séparant de vos amis, vous retiendrez la leçon, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry balança ses affaires dans son chaudron et alla en traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa nouvelle place. Ce faisant, il remarqua l'air affolé qu'arborait Zabini. Se pouvait_-_il que ce qu'il avait à lui dire se rapporte à l'attaque prochaine de l'école par Voldemort.

A la fin du cours, Harry renversa délibérément son flacon d'œils de scarabées pour qu'il puisse demander à Rogue de différer sa retenue sans oreille indiscrète.

Rogue ne leva pas les yeux du parchemin qu'il corrigeai jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève ne soit sorti.

_-_Que voulez_-_vous me demander Potter ? Car je présume que ce n'est pas par hasard que vous avez renversez vos yeux de scarabées, vous ne tenez pas plus que moi à rester en ma présence plus que nécessaire.

_-_J'aimerai savoir si vous accepteriez que ma retenue est lieu un autre jour ?

Rogue le regarda goguenard.

_-_Pour quelle raison vous ferais_-_je cette faveur ? Vous avez un rendez_-_vous galant avec une fille autre que la Weasley ? Je suis navré mais c'est non.

Harry hésita une seconde.

_-_C'est Zabini !

_-_Quoi Zabini ?

Rogue regarda Harry suspicieusement.

_-_De quoi veut_-_il vous parler ?

_-_Je l'ignore…

_-_Très bien, j'accepte finalement mais en échange de votre retenue de ce soir, vous en aurez une demain soir et une autre samedi soir après … votre club de duel. A moins bien sûr que n'aimiez pas cette solution.

Harry sut qu'il était coincé soit il acceptait cette solution et il perdait deux soirées de révision soit il refusait et il ne saurait peut_-_être jamais ce que voulait lui dire Zabini. Il devait choisir entre deux maux et le faire tout de suite.

_-_J'accepte, répondit_-_il froidement.

_-_Parfait ! A demain soir alors et ne soyez pas en retard, je serais navré de devoir vous donner une retenue pour vous apprendre la ponctualité.

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui était parti sans l'attendre pour la Grande Salle et à qui il expliqua enfin ce que lui voulait Zabini.

Le soir, Harry se rendit dans la petite salle située derrière le tableau de Léopold le chanceux, toujours sous la garde invisible de Ron.

_-_Attention Zabini arrive ! le prévint Ron qui eut juste le temps de remettre la cape avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

_-_Ouf ! Tu es là ! soupira Zabini. Quand tu t'es fait punir ce matin, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Comment t'as fait ?

_-_T'occupe ! Qu'est ce que tu avais de si important et urgent à me dire ?

_-_Il y a de grande chance pour l'attaque est lieu la semaine prochaine, Malfoy adit hier soir que mercredi matin, l'école serait assainie de biens des déchets qui la pollue.

_-_Ils comptent donc attaquer l'école dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, dit Harry plus pour lui que pour Zabini ou Ron.

_-_Oui, lui confirma le Serpentard.

_-_Et il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

_-_Si… Nous ne devons en aucuns cas sortir de notre salle commune. Si toi ou tes amis comptez mourir avant l'heure, tant mieux pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que lui ne comptait pas entraver sa marche vers le pouvoir.

_-_Quelle pourriture ! fit Ron assez fort pour que Zabini l'entende.

Celui_-_ci sortit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre tandis qu'Harry envoyait un coup de talon à Ron.

_-_Qui est là ? lança Zabini en furetant dans la pièce puis il se retourna vers Harry. Tu n'es pas venu seul !  
Harry soupira et demanda à Ron d'enlever la cape.

_-_Je t'avais demandé de venir seul !

_-_Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te croire après le guet_-_apens dans lequel tu as fait tomber Harry et Ginny, rétorqua Ron avec colère.

_-_Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette affaire !

_-_Si Ron est venu, c'est aussi bien pour ma sécurité que pour la tienne. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous aurions…

_-_Chut ! leur intima Ron qui fixait la carte du maraudeur. Rusard est juste devant la porte.

Zabini et Harry se turent et ils entendirent un miaulement, celui de Miss Teigne, tandis que Rusard tentait vraisemblablement de déplacer le tableau qui servait de porte.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un derrière, n'est ce pas ma jolie ? On va aller chercher Rogue pour qu'il nous ouvre cette salle. Si les personnes à l'intérieur n'avaient pas crié, nous n'aurions jamais si qu'elle existait.

Rusard partit en haletant vers le bureau de Rogue mais Harry vit sur la carte qu'il avait laissé Miss Teigne faire le guet. Il revêtit la cape et sortit de la pièce. La chatte intriguée de voir le tableau bougé sans que quelqu'un sorte s'approcha. Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixtion. Il fit sortir Ron et Zabini puis réanima Miss Teigne après que ceux_-_ci se soient assez éloignés. Zabini prit la direction de sa salle commune et Harry et Ron de la leur.

Quand ils furent enfin en sécurité, il se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un fou rire qui fit lever la tête de tous leurs camarades et leur attira les remontrances d'Hermione et Ginny pour faire tant de bruit et surtout pour ne pas être revenu plus vite.

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

Mauvais rêve, altercation et visite géante

à la semaine prochaine


	28. Chapter 27

**Reviews**

_Vinvin_ content de voir que tu es bien rentrée. Comment veux-tu que je que je te dise s'il va nous faire le même coup que dans le livre ? l'interet d'une histoire publié sous forme de feuilleton est de laissé un peu de suspence...

_Tina Granger_ ça m'arrive de temps en temps de manger sans m'en rendre compte, genre en matant la télé ou au cinoche mais bon tout le monde n'est pas comme moi et heureusement encore lol. Mais ma parole, vous ne pensez qu'à ça. Pour le trou sous mon lit, oui, c'est a peu près ça lol

_Virg05 _MDR mais bien sûr, je vais te croire lol.

* * *

Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ( _lecteurs et lectrices qui crient "Oh non! pas déjà!" (enfin c'est ce que je me plais à croire) _) mais laissez moi finir, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres avant de la sixieme année, le chapitre 30 inaugurant la septième année mais d'ici là, il y a aura un peu d'actions (presque rien du tout lol), pas beaucoup de révélations ( euh là, je plaisante pas...), un peu de sentiments, etc etc.. 

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 27

_-_Cette salle est désormais inutilisable, soupira Hermione. Vous auriez du faire plus attention !

_-_Comme si on l'avait fait exprès, murmura Ron à Harry.

_-_Et en plus, maintenant Zabini est au courant pour la cape ET pour la carte, continua_-_t_-_elle. Vous êtes vraiment inconscients tous les deux. Je pensais que vous feriez plus attention maintenant que l'on sait que Voldemort va attaquer prochainement.

_-_Oui maman, murmura Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda Ginny. Tu trouves que ce que dit Hermione est si drôle que ça ?

_-_Rien, marmonna_-_t_-_il en réponse.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Rien, dit_-_il un peu plus fort.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ron, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec son ami, ce qui plongea leurs compagnes en pleine perplexité.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment deux grands gamins, vous le savez ? dit Ginny en esquissant un sourire.

Rogue se montra aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude lorsque Harry se rendit à la première de ses deux retenues. Il passa la soirée à nettoyer la salle de Potion sans l'aide de magie. Quand Rogue vint vérifier la qualité du travail d'Harry, il ne manqua pas de lâcher une remarque acerbe.

_-_Vous êtes aussi doué pour ce genre d'activité manuel que pour réaliser correctement une potion. Vous reviendrez donc samedi soir pour finir ceci.

Harry toisa son professeur et il sortit sans dire un mot. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, tous ses camarades étaient déjà montés se coucher. Il avait lui aussi sommeil mais les examens avaient lieux la semaine suivante et il n'était pas tout à fait à jour dans le programme de révisions que lui avait confectionné Hermione et malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il sortit ses cours de Sortilège et commença à les relire mais peu à peu l'assoupissement le gagna et il s'endormit sur ses cours. Il se mit à rêver que Voldemort attaquait l'école avec parmi ses troupes outre ses fidèles Mangemorts, des géants, des détraqueurs, des créatures dont Harry avait juste entendu parler ou vu en photo dans ses livres et d'autres encore dont il ne savait rien. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit au pied du château tous ses camarades qui tentaient de repousser leurs assaillants. Harry voulut sortit de la salle commune mais il en fut empêcher par Ron et Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi faites_-_vous ça ? leur demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tais_-_toi et donne_-_nous ta baguette sans faire trop d'histoire, dit Ron d'une voix froide.

_-_Sinon ? fit Harry en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

_-_Sinon ? fit Hermione en éclatant d'un rire qui glaça le sang d'Harry. Sinon nous serons obligés de nous battre et dans le feu de l'action, nous pourrions involontairement te blesser ou pire te tuer et le maître n'en serait pas très heureux.

_-_Je croyais que vous étiez mes amis !

_-_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'ils étaient réellement tes amis ? fit une voix traînante derrière Ron et Hermione. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont compris où était leur intérêt et depuis eux obéissent à mes ordres.

_-_Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago Malfoy s'avança avec à son bras Ginny.

_-_Gin ! Toi aussi !

_-_Tu crois que je tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un de défigure comme toi alors qu'il y a Drago. Tu es vraiment naïf, ricana_-_t_-_elle. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai convaincu mon frère et son amie qu'ils étaient dans le mauvais camp !

Harry hurla et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir si l'école était attaquée mais il ne vit qu'un parc vide et faiblement éclairé par la lune.

_-_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, tenta de se convaincre Harry. Jamais Ron, Hermione ou Ginny ne me trahiraient.

Il ramassa ses affaires et monta se coucher mais cette fois, le sommeil ne vint pas, il ressassait sans cesse son rêve. Ses amis pouvaient_-_ils le trahir comme Pettigrow l'avait fait avec ses parents ? Etais_-_ce un simple rêve ou une vision de Voldemort voulant saper sa confiance envers ses amis ?

Au petit jour, Harry s'endormit enfin mais quand Ron vint le réveiller, il eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux. Il se leva toutefois mais tout au long de la journée, il évita de croiser les regards de Ron, Hermione et surtout Ginny, les observant quand ils ne le regardaient pas, scrutant la moindre de leur réaction. Il avait peur de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un songe et qu'ils allaient réellement le trahir un jour.

Le soir, Ginny l'attira dans un coin de la salle commune.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Rien, grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça ! Tu m'évites, tu évites Ron et Hermione ! Rogue t'a fait ou dit quelque chose ?

_-_Non ! J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit, c'est tout.

_-_Tu as eu une nouvelle vision de Voldemort ? Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Non, c'était juste un rêve…je crois…

Harry vit que Ginny n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs.

_-_Raconte_-_moi.

Harry lui décrit son rêve et Ginny ne s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il évoqua le passage où elle était au bras de Malfoy.

_-_Tu penses que je pourrais de trahir pour Malfoy ! Mais tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Malfoy ! Je préférais embrasser un Scroutt à Pétard plutôt que de le toucher même avec un bâton d'un mètre.

Elle fit signe à Ron et Hermione qui attendaient avec inquiétude le résultat de leur discussion de venir.

_-_Ne leur dis surtout pas ! souffla Harry à Ginny.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir pensé que vous pouviez me trahir, te le dire n'était pas évident alors à eux…

_-_Si tu veux, fit_-_elle en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

_-_Ça va mieux ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Juste un mauvais rêve, fit Ginny s'attirant un regard noir d'Harry, mais j'ai tout réglé.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent d'un air prudent Harry et Ginny, toutefois ils n'essayèrent pas d'en savoir plus et ils se mirent à réviser sous les ordres d'Hermione qui tentait désespérément de revoir ses notes de Runes mais elle était sans cesse interrompu par Ron qui lui avait demandait sans cesse des explications sur les métamorphoses qu'ils avaient eu pratiquer au cours de l'année.

_-_Tu vas me laisser réviser tranquillement cinq minutes !

_-_Ne le prends pas comme ça, Mione. Je veux juste être certain d'avoir bien compris.

_-_Peut être mais en attendant, tu m'empêches de réviser sérieusement.

_-_De quoi est ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Tu vas encore avoir 103 de bonnes réponses.

Hermione rougit à cette évocation et elle aida plus volontiers Ron.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la séance de duel le samedi avant les examens, le professeur McClaggan leur annonça que celle_-_ci serait réservée aux révisions et qu'ils devront donc revoir les sortilèges et contre_-_maléfices qu'ils avaient vu pendant l'année. Harry et Diana en avertirent leurs camarades. Ils revirent donc certains sortilèges que certains ne maîtrisaient pas encore. Comme à leur habitude, les Serpentards travaillaient dans leur coin et Harry était certain qu'ils notaient discrètement les sortilèges et le niveau général. Leur comportement renforçait le sentiment répandu parmi les autres maisons que lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, tous les Serpentards se rangeraient naturellement de son coté et qu'ils trahiraient l'école sans remord. Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai et il espérait que certains se rangeraient clairement de leur coté quand l'attaque aurait lieu. Brusquement il se rendit compte qu'à part Goyle et deux ou trois autres, le reste des Serpentards de son groupe étaient tous sur la liste que Blaise Zabini lui avait fournie. Il aurait bien voulu le dire à ses camarades mais s'il le faisait, c'était pour eux un danger bien plus grand qu'avoir juste une mauvaise réputation. Cependant il incita les deux groupes à se mélanger. Il vit avec soulagement que la plupart acceptèrent sans trop poser de question. Seul le groupe d'irréductible de Goyle refusa.

A la fin de la séance, Harry retourna dans les cachots.

_-_Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, lui dit froidement Rogue depuis son bureau où il compulsait des parchemins.

Harry se mit à nettoyer à nouveau les cachots. Quand il arriva derrière le bureau, il jeta un regard aux documents que Rogue lisait. Il put y lire le titre de certains, « Représentation de Poudlard », « Techniques de destruction massive de protection magique », « Traité de magie noire », …Il avait dut faire un bruit ou plutôt cesser d'en faire car Rogue se tourna vers lui.

_-_Mes lectures vous intéressent ? Vous préparez certainement un mauvais coup dont seul les Potter ont le secret mais sachez que je vous tiens à l'œil et que je ne vous permettrai pas de le réaliser. Vous êtes bien comme votre père, vous pensez que votre petite notoriété vous met au_-_dessus des règlements.

Harry sera les dents et se remit à nettoyer la salle.

_-_Oh bien sûr ! Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis cela. Vous préférez croire qu'il était parfait et ses deux amis, Black et Lupin, se sont bien gardés de vous détromper mais il est grand temps que vous sachiez à quoi ressemblait vraiment votre père ! C'était un manipulateur, un voleur, un menteur, un tricheur, un profiteur, une brute arrogante… tout comme vous !

_-_Arrêtez !

_-_Comment ?

_-_Arrêtez !

_-_Oh ! Je malmène l'image de votre père chéri !

_-_Arrêtez de me comparer à mon père, je ne suis pas lui ! Je sais qu'il vous a fait souffrir quand vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard mais vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que maintenant que vous êtes en position de force, vous vous délectez du pouvoir de nuisance que vous avez sur moi. Vous reproduisez le même schéma que vous prétendez haïr.

_-_Taisez_-_vous petit insolent ! Vous ignorez totalement de quoi vous parlez ! La dernière chose que m'a faite votre père est la pire infamie qu'il aurait pu me faire ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais contenter de vous ignorez royalement et tout aurait été parfait dans le meilleur des mondes mais il a fallu qu'il se la joue grand prince et qu'il le fasse. Rien ne pourra jamais réparer l'affront qu'il m'a fait ce jour là, non rien du tout.

Harry eut l'impression que les dernières paroles de Rogue ne lui étaient pas destinées mais que celui_-_ci se remémorait un évènement particulièrement douloureux de la guerre qu'il s'était livré, son père et lui.

_-_Remettez_-_vous au travail ! murmura Rogue en revenant à la réalité. Il est loin d'être fini ni d'être parfait, vous pouvez m'en croire.

Il fut encore une fois bien plus de minuit quand Rogue consentit à libérer Harry de sa retenue. Cette fois_-_ci, il ne commit pas l'erreur de vouloir réviser avant de d'aller se coucher, il monta directement dans son dortoir et s'affala sans même se changer sur son lit où il s'endormit dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

Harry passa toute la journée du dimanche à réviser avec Hermione et Ron, les examens commençant le lendemain. Entre deux parchemins, il observait du coin de l'œil Ginny qui préparait ses BUSEs avec ses camarades de cinquième année. Elle le salua brièvement quand elle remarqua son petit manège. En début d'après_-_midi, Harry et Ron eurent envie de prendre l'air avant de recommencer à réviser, ils décidèrent donc de monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie d'où ils regardèrent les terres environnant le château.

_-_Tu as vu ? fit Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

_-_Quoi ? répondit Harry en se massant la côte endolorie.

Ron lui indiqua un point dans la forêt. Dans un premier temps, Harry ne remarqua rien de particulier puis brusquement il y vit un mouvement dans les arbres, tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent puis Ron et lui entendirent un bruit d'arbres que l'on déracinait.

_-_Tu crois que c'est Voldemort qui attaque ? demanda Ron.

Des aurors guidés par Hagrid entrèrent en courant dans la forêt interdite. Il fut très difficile pour Harry et Ron de suivre leur progression mais ils les virent revenir très rapidement et reprendre leurs rondes alors qu'Hagrid se précipitait vers la porte du château en hurlant joyeusement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard mi_-_inquiet, mi_-_amusé.

_-_A ton avis, de quoi ou plutôt de qui Hagrid parlait_-_il ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire.

_-_Connaissant sa fascination pour les créatures dangereuses, je dirais…

_-_Des géants, dirent_-_ils tous les deux en chœurs.

_-_Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont un peu trop près du château, s'inquiéta Ron. Ils sont coincés entres les accromentulas et les centaures, ils finiront bien par s'approcher de l'école.

_-_Dumbledore trouvera bien un moyen pour les maintenir dans un périmètre déterminé. De plus vu que toute l'école est normalement consignée à l'intérieur du château, nous ne risquons pas de tomber sur eux.

Mais en disant cela, Harry ne put retenir un frisson en imaginant des géants attaquant Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, ils ne furent guère étonnés de voir que la rumeur de la présence de géants dans la proche région de Poudlard. Hagrid n'avait pas été très discret en venant en informer le professeur Dumbledore et déjà certains échafaudaient des théories sur les raisons de leurs présences, cela allait de l'attaque de Voldemort à l'établissement d'une colonie permanente et pacifique sous la protection d'Hagrid et du professeur Dumbledore en passant par une excursion organisée par le ministère russe de la magie qui étaient beaucoup plus tolérante à leurs sujets sans oublier l'apparition spontanée qui signifiait le monde de la magie allait changer radicalement. Bien entendu, les rumeurs alarmistes tenaient le haut du pavé et elles aggravaient encore un peu plus l'ambiance déjà inquiète par la mise en place des mesures de sécurité.

Quand Hermione et Ginny virent qu'Harry et Ron étaient revenus, elles se précipitèrent vers eux et les attirent dans un coin.

_-_Vous avez vu quelque chose ? leur demanda Hermione.

_-_Oui, dit sobrement Harry.

_-_Racontez_-_nous alors ! s'exclama Ginny.

Ron leur exposa ce qu'ils avaient vu, ce faisant Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui.

_-_Tu crois qu'il s'agit des géants qu'Hagrid et Mdme Maxime avaient plus ou moins réussi à convaincre, il y a deux ans ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'espère, dit_-_elle. Et j'espère aussi que Graup et Hagrid arriveront à les contenir. Ceux qui sont venus doivent certainement être parmi les plus ouverts et les plus pacifiques mais le professeur Dumbledore nous donnera probablement plus d'information lors du dîner de ce soir. Toutefois il ne faut pas que nous oubliions que nous avons des examens et Ginny ses BUSEs et que ceux_-_ci commencent demain, nous devrions donc nous remettre à réviser.

Hermione retourna à ses parchemins sans attendre la réponse de ses amis.

_-_Oui, maman, murmura_-_t_-_il en regardant Harry et Ginny avec un sourire

Mais néanmoins il se leva et la suivit.

_-_A ton avis, lequel des deux porte la culotte ? demanda Harry.

_-_Oh, tu sais, je ne me fierais pas aux apparences, dit Ginny, Ron mène mieux sa barque que tu ne pourrais le croire. Nous, c'est un peu le contraire.

_-_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda Harry en la chatouillant.

_-_Rien, répondit_-_elle entre deux rires.

Harry continua à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur intime d'arrêter de déranger les autres et de revenir réviser sérieusement. Lord du dîner, chacun attendit fiévreusement que Dumbledore infirme ou pas les rumeurs.

_-_Je crois qu'il est inutile que je nie l'arrivée de géants mais je vous rassure tout de suite, ils sont venus sur mon invitation et contre la promesse de ne pas nous attaquer et donc à moins que vous n'alliez les provoquer dans la forêt interdite, ce qui je vous le rappelle vous est strictement interdit, ils ne vous attaqueront pas. Je vous prierai d'en faire état dans vos correspondances privées…

Un rapide coup d'œil d'Harry à la table des Serpentards lui confirma la pensée que se serait la première chose qu'allait faire Malfoy après le dîner si ce n'avait pas déjà été fait.

_-_… Le ministère, averti de cette présence, en informera la presse dès demain et leur fournira toutes les mesures mises en place. Il ne serait pas bon non plus que vous rapportiez à vos parents toutes les rumeurs qui ont pu courir pendant ces quelques heures. Une dernière chose avant que je ne vous laisse partir, la présence des géants ne va en rien changer la vie de l'école, les examens commenceront bien comme ils avaient été prévus demain matin.

Il eut quelques soupirs déçus, visiblement certains avaient espéré qu'ils soient annulés ou tout du moins repoussés. Il n'y eut qu'un seul soupir de soulagement, Harry ne se retourna même pas, sachant que c'était Hermione qui l'avait poussé.

Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en commentant les paroles de Dumbledore et nombreux étaient ceux qui assuraient qu'ils ne s'approcheraient plus de chez Hagrid et encore moins de la forêt interdite tant que des géants s'y trouveraient.

_-_De quoi vous plaignez ? s'emporta Neville. Nous sommes cloîtrés dans le château et nous ignorons combien il y a de géants ! Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont que trois ou quatre connaissant Hagrid, il a certainement exagéré sur le nombre.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Colin et Denis se rangèrent aussitôt de l'avis de Neville mais la plupart se tournèrent vers Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui s'étaient montrés étrangement circonspects, pour avoir leur avis.

_-_Vous pensez la même chose que Neville ? leur demanda une troisième année.

_-_Oui, fit Hermione en prenant comme à son habitude la parole pour le trio, il a tout à fait raison. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de cela pour le moment et qui sait si ces géants ne nous serons pas utiles un jour prochain. Maintenant je suis certaine que vous avez tous des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'écouter… des révisions de dernières minutes par exemple.

Quand il ne resta plus que Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione dans le couloir, celle_-_ci se tourna vers eux.

_-_Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose pour me soutenir.

_-_Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire de plus ? dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

_-_Tu sais bien que je n'aime me mettre en avant plus que nécessaire, fit Harry. Tu avais dit l'essentiel.

_-_De toute manière qui se soucie de mon avis ? dit sombrement Ron mais seul Harry l'entendit.

Il jeta un regard à son ami mais il compris alors que sa remarque n'était pas destinée à être entendu. Ron avait visiblement un problème mais il lui répugnait de lui en demander la raison alors qu'il avait lui_-_même bien du mal à parler aux autres des ses propres problèmes. Harry préféra réviser une dernière fois ses notes de Métamorphose qui devait être son premier examen le lendemain matin. Il travailla avec d'autant plus d'appréhension que Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer.

L'épreuve de Métamorphose se déroule normalement tout comme celles de Sortilèges, Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, au point qu'Harry en arriva à croire que Voldemort ne lui avait transmit son message que pour qu'il le répète au professeur Dumbledore et que celui_-_ci concentre toute son attention sur la protection de Poudlard et des élèves qui y vivaient mais le mercredi matin, alors que les élèves allaient retourner leurs copies, la voie du professeur McGonnagal s 'éleva.

_-_Veillez_-_vous rendre dans le calme dans vos salles communes… Evitez de vous tenir trop près des fenêtres… Les préfets devront immédiatement prévenir leurs directeurs de maisons par l'entremise des fantômes s'il manque des élèves…

Le message recommença du début mais déjà de nombreux élèves partaient en courant vers leurs salles communes.

_-_Stop ! cria Ron en se mettant sur leur route. On nous a demandés d'y aller calmement.

La silhouette imposante de Ron plus le ton de sa voix réussirent à imposer le respect plutôt que ce qu'il venait de dire. Après son intervention, les élèves rentrèrent tranquillement dans leurs salles communes.

_-_Heureusement que tu étais là, dit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas pu m'imposer comme tu l'as fait.

_-_Tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen de les faire taire et se calmer, répondit Ron en rougissant. Il faut que l'on se dépêche si on veut avoir de bonnes places pour observer l'attaque.

_-_On ne doit pas s'approcher des fenêtres, rappela Hermione.

_-_Mione, voyons ! Tu penses peut_-_être que tout le monde va respecter cette règle de sécurité ?

_-_Et puis, tu ne veux pas savoir comment la bataille va se dérouler ? fit Harry

* * *

preview du prochain chapitre 

de l'action, y a pas d'autre mots

à la semaine prochaine


	29. Chapter 28

**Review**

_Melody Evans_ j'y travaille

_Vinvin_ même sous la torture, y en a qui ont essayé, y ont eu des problèmes MDR ( c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que j'attire les personnes qui veulent me torturer car j'ai déjà eu au moins par deux fois cette discussion sur une de mes fics, je me demande si ça ne vient pas de moi lol)

* * *

j'augmente le rating de cette fic à cause d'une scene assez choquante

* * *

Chapitre 28

Le trio réussi à trouver des places près d'une fenêtre donnant directement sur la plaine où se déroulait la bataille et Ginny les y rejoignit rapidement. Ils voyaient que les aurors renforcé par les professeurs étaient en léger sous effectifs par rapport à l'armée que Voldemort avait assemblée. Harry sentait sa rage montée en constatant son impuissance à aider Dumbledore. Brusquement il se leva et voulut sortir mais Ron et Ginny le retirent.

_-_Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. C'est après moi qu'ils en ont et je ne vais laisser d'autres personnes mourir à cause ou pour moi.

_-_Nous la savons, fit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas en te jetant dans leurs bras qu'il n'y aura pas de mort.

_-_J'en ai assez d'être mis à l'écart ! J'en ai marre de voir les autres risquer leurs vies pour moi !

_-_Harry, n'y va pas, le supplia Ginny.

_-_Je suis désolé, Gin. Il faut que j'y aille.

_-_Dans ce cas là, je viens avec toi !

_-_Gin, si tu viens avec moi, je ne vais pas me sentir tranquille.

_-_Et moi ! Tu crois que je vais être tranquille alors que je te saurais là bas…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Hermione venant de la stupéfixer.

_-_Allons_-_y, dit_-_elle simplement.

_-_Hermione ! Je préférais que tu restes ici, fit Ron. Je sais parfaitement que tu…

_-_Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je viens !

_-_Ron, Hermione, je sais que je vous ai déjà emmené dans des endroits dangereux mais là vous allez risquer votre vie, dit Harry. Restez_-_ici et empêchez Ginny de me suivre quand elle reviendra à elle.

_-_Harry James Potter! Si tu penses que nous allons te laisser descendre seul, tu te trompes lourdement! Ron et moi allons t'accompagner que tu le veuilles ou non !

_-_Et il n'y a pas de non ou de mais qui tiennes ! ajouta Ron avec aplomb.

Harry regarda ses deux amis.

_-_D'accord mais vous ne tenterez rien de dangereux.

_-_Rien que tu ne ferais pas toi_-_même, rétorqua malicieusement Ron.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Neville éleva la voix.

_-_Nous venons aussi avec vous.

Il était entouré par Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Katie et quelques autres septièmes années.

_-_Non, fit Harry, c'est trop dangereux.

_-_C'est notre école à nous aussi ! rétorqua Dean.

_-_Les professeurs ont beau dire, nous ne serons pas plus en sécurité ici si jamais les Mangemorts entrent dans le château, ajouta Katie.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione mais ceux_-_ci semblaient partager le même point de vue.

_-_Très bien mais que certains d'entre_-_vous restent ici au cas où…

Des cinquièmes années dont Colin se proposèrent aussitôt ainsi que les septièmes années restants, Harry descendit suivi par les volontaires et ses amis. Dans le Hall, ils rencontrèrent des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

_-_Les fantômes nous ont prévenus, fit Ernie McMillan. Nous venons avec vous.

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais ne dit rien et leur fit signe de les suivre.

_-_Nous aimerions venir aussi, fit une voix provenant du couloir donnant sur les cachots.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit une faible délégation de Serpentard mené par Blaise Zabini.

_-_Il en est hors de question, s'exclama Justin Flich_-_Fletchey. Ce sont vos alliés qui nous attaquent.

_-_Stop Justin, souffla Hermione.

_-_Nous serions ravis que vous nous accompagniez, dit Harry en tendant la main vers Zabini qui la serra rapidement. Maintenant vous sortez vos baguettes et préparez_-_vous à mettre en pratique ce que nous avons pu voir avec le professeur McClaggan et que ceux qui savant créer un patronus s'y apprêtent dès maintenant, il y a certainement des détraqueurs parmi nos assaillants.

Ils sortirent en silence du château mais à peine avaient_-_ils fait quelques mètres que le professeur McGonnagal arriva en courant devant eux.

_-_Il me semble qu'il vous a été demandé de vous réfugier dans vos salles et de ne pas y bouger !

Quelques_-_uns commencèrent déjà à faire marche arrière.

_-_Professeur, nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, dit Harry d'un air déterminé. C'est notre école et c'est notre devoir de la protéger.

Ceux qui s'étaient éloignés revinrent penauds et McGonnagal vit que tous affichaient la même détermination.

_-_Très bien, il y a une brèche près de la tour Sud ainsi qu'un autre près des serres et il faudrait aussi que certains aillent à l'infirmerie, Mdme Pomfresh est débordée.

Aussitôt le groupe se sépara en trois, les deux premiers se rendirent aux endroits que McGonnagal leur avait désignés tandis que le troisième, un peu moins nombreux, repartirent en courant vers le château.

Harry suivi de Ron, Hermione et Blaise allèrent à la tour Sud où les géants acquis à Voldemort avaient réussi à abattre le mur d'enceinte permettant ainsi à quelques Mangemorts et plusieurs trolls de prendre pied dans le château, les géants les protégeaient de leurs corps des sortilèges que leurs lançaient les aurors, ceux_-_ci rebondissaient sur leurs corps grotesques.

_-_Le seul sort efficace que je connaisse contre un troll, c'est le sortilège de lévitation, dit Ron avec un petit rire sombre.

_-_Ron ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, fit Hermione.

_-_Non, Hermione, il a raison, l'interrompit Harry. Pour stopper un géant ou un troll, il faudrait que nous lancions tous un sortilège de Stupéfiction et je doute qu'ils nous en laissent le temps…

_-_… Alors qu'il suffit d'une seule personne pour faire léviter une pierre et en plus ils nous ont fournit la matière première, repris Hermione qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir et qui fixait les gravats.

Les défenseurs se dispersèrent discrètement, évitant de se faire repérer par les assaillants. Quand ils eurent pris place et que les aurors furent prévenus, Harry fit léviter une première pierre et l'envoya dans le dos d'un géant qui se retourna vivement pour une telle masse, ne voyant rien d'autre que deux trolls qui tentaient de percer un trou dans le mur d'une des tours, le géant cru que s'étaient eux qui l'avait attaqué, il en écrasa un d'un coup de poing et écartela le second avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir puis le géant retourna à la démolition du mur d'enceinte.

Quand les défenseurs virent ce qu'avait fait le géant des deux trolls, certains élèves vomirent mais la plupart réussir à passer outre leurs dégoûts et imitèrent Harry. Certains géants et trolls crurent eux aussi que c'était leurs voisins qui les attaquaient et plusieurs Mangemorts et trolls périrent ainsi qu'un ou deux géants sans compter ceux qui avaient assommé directement par les pierres mais ceux_-_ci se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient agressés par des pierres, ils se tournèrent alors vers ceux qui les leur envoyaient. Harry continua à leur expédier des blocs de pierre mais les Mangemorts les lui renvoyaient désormais, il réussit à en éviter plusieurs grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

Au même moment, une dizaine de nouveaux géants vêtus d'une tunique blanche apparurent dans la brèche ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique parmi les défenseurs de Poudlard qui commencèrent à battre en retraite mais contre toute attente, les géants vêtus de blanc s'attaquèrent à leurs semblables ainsi qu'aux trolls restants. Quand Harry vit ça, il exhorta ses camarades à repartir à l'attaque.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry avait perdu de vue Ron et Hermione, il savait qu'ils devaient certainement être ensemble à se protéger mutuellement mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait sur la trajectoire d'un sortilège d'étourdissement lancé par un auror, il fut donc touché de plein fouet et tomba à terre, se frappant violemment la tête contre une pierre et perdit connaissance, quand il revint à lui, il ne distingua tout d'abord qu'une grosse tête hirsute.

_-_Hagrid ? fit_-_il en essayant de se relever.

_-_Il est revenu à lui ! hurla le demi_-_géant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partis.

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de relever mais ce fut avec difficulté qu'il y arriva en s'accrochant au bras que lui tendait le garde chasse.

_-_Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

_-_Ils vont bien ! Ils arrivent d'ailleurs.

A peine, Hagrid avait_-_il fini sa phrase que ses deux amis apparurent dans le champ de vision d'Harry et ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

_-_On a eut tellement peur que tu sois mort, dit Ron. Ma sœur m'aurait tué si ça avait été le cas.

_-_On a cru que tout était fini quand les autres géants sont arrivés, fit Hermione.

_-_J'étais parti chercher des renforts dans la forêt interdite. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre Graup et les géants ainsi qu'Aragog de me prêter quelques_-_uns de ses enfants mais ça a été une autre affaire pour les centaures, j'ai toutefois réussi à leur faire comprendre le danger et ils sont venus.

_-_Aragog, dit en frissonnant Ron.

_-_Les centaures, fit en même temps Hermione en frissonnant, elle aussi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction de ses deux amis.

_-_Qui a gagné alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Personne, enfin je pense, répondit Ron.

_-_Les Mangemorts sont brusquement partis en courant, raconta Hermione. Et les créatures sans chefs pour les diriger se sont rendues. Enfin sauf les détraqueurs qui se sont enfuis en volant.

Harry voulut faire un pas mais il manqua de trébucher.

_-_Il vaut mieux que tu ailles faire un tour à l'infirmerie, fit Hagrid en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous deux aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione et Ron suivirent docilement Hagrid et Harry put constater l'étendu des dégâts. Etrangement, il y avait très peu de cadavres qui jonchaient les décombres et quand il y en avait, il s'agissait essentiellement de trolls ou de géants.

_-_Combien y_-_a_-_t_-_il de mort ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Hagrid.

_-_Je ne sais pas, grogna_-_t_-_il, mais certainement beaucoup trop !

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, tous les lits étaient occupés et Mdme Pomfresh ainsi que les élèves qui la secondaient couraient d'un lit à l'autre pour soulager les blessés.

_-_Encore un ! soupira_-_t_-_elle. Mais quelle idée d'attaquer une école ! Ce sont vraiment des monstres ! Bon la blessure ne semble pas trop grave, mettez le là… vous deux aussi !

L'endroit qu'elle leur avait désigné semblait être celle des blessures légères, il y avait essentiellement les élèves qui les avaient accompagnés au dehors. Le hasard voulut qu'ils se retrouvent assis à coté de Blaise Zabini qui affichait une coupure qui courait le long de son bras droit. Hagrid retourna voir Mdme Pomfresh à qui il demanda si elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle lui répondit précipitamment qu'il serait probablement plus utile à l'extérieur. Visiblement déçu et dépité, le demi_-_géant sortit de l'infirmerie et quand Mdme Pomfresh fut certaine qu'il s'était assez éloigné, elle poussa un long et bruyant soupir de soulagement avant de se remettre au travail.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise éclatèrent de rire en observant la scène.

_-_Finalement Hagrid est beaucoup moins bête qu'il n'y paraît, dit Zabini.

_-_Si tu arrêtais de te fier aux apparences, tu verrais que c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, rétorqua violemment Ron.

_-_Je pourrais te retourner la remarque !

_-_Arrêtez tous les deux ! intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Zabini et Ron continuèrent de se défier du regard.

_-_Qu'est ce que Malfoy a dit quand il vous a vu sortir ? demanda Harry à Zabini qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

_-_Les mêmes salades que d'habitude. Qu'il allait personnellement s'occuper de ceux qui osaient le trahir.

_-_Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? fit Hermione.

_-_Mon poing a répondu à ma place.

_-_Et Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas réagi ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_Ils sont forts mais stupides. Si tu fais quelque chose qui les surprend, ils ne bougent pas, comme la fois où tu as mis une baffe à Malfoy, dit_-_il en désignant Hermione.

_-_Taisez_-_vous un peu, leur intima un assistant de Mdme Pomfresh. Potter vient avec moi, je vais te soigner.

Harry suivi docilement l'élève de Serdaigle qui soigna rapidement l'écorchure qu'il avait au front puis il sortit de l'infirmerie. Ne sachant pas si Hermione et Ron sortiraient rapidement et voulant aussi rassurer Ginny qui devait l'attendre avec impatience, il préféra aller les attendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. A peine avait_-_il passé la Grosse Dame qu'une forme à la chevelure rousse se jeta sur lui et les fit tomber tous les deux.

_-_Comment as_-_tu osé me stupéfixer ! cria Ginny.

_-_Ce n'est pas…

_-_Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du sang d'encre que j'ai pu me faire quand j'ai été désenvoûté et ceux_-_là, dit_-_elle en désignant Dennis et Colin Crivey ainsi que Mark Evans, qui m'empêchaient d'aller te rejoindre.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait les remercier d'avoir fait cela et il sentit aussi qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de la faire taire et il la laissa déballer toutes les craintes qu'elle avait pu avoir en le sachant en bas. Les élèves blessés qui revenaient de l'infirmerie découvraient Harry allongé sur le sol avec Ginny assise sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever. Lorsque Hermione et Ron revinrent enfin, ils soulevèrent Ginny chacun par un bras et permirent ainsi à Harry de se remettre debout. Il prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait.

En début de soirée, le professeur McGonnagal vint les informer de l'état de leurs camarades qui n'étaient pas encore remontés.

_-_J'ai le soulagement de vous annoncer qu'il n'y a pas pour le moment aucun mort parmi les élèves ni parmi les enseignants mais ce qui n'ai pas le cas pour les aurors, ils comptent parmi leur effectif deux morts, ceux ci se trouvaient sur les murs d'enceintes Sud et ils sont décédés lors de sa destruction. Pour les élèves qui ne sont pas encore remontés, les guérisseurs ont décidé de les transférer à Sainte Mangouste où ils recevront les soins appropriés. De plus le professeur Dumbledore estime que vous préféreriez rester entre vous ce soir et donc des elfes de maisons viendront vous apporter de quoi vous restaurez d'ici quelques minutes mais le directeur tient à ce que vous soyez tous présents demain matin lors du petit déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit et Dobby apparut les bras chargés de plateaux remplis de sandwichs. Son arrivé soudaine et sa tenue firent pousser quelques cris de surprises et de rire.

_-_Harry Potter, Dobby apporte de quoi manger pour lui et ses amis.

Il déposa un plateau devant Harry puis il disparut pour réapparaître tout aussitôt, les bras toujours aussi chargés. Après avoir fait une dizaine d'aller_-_retour, il revint voir Harry.

_-_Dobby est heureux de voir qu'Harry Potter et ses amis vont bien. Dobby a eut tellement peur quand il a entendu que les armés de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui attaquaient mais Dobby savait qu'Harry Potter les en empêcheraient, Dobby l'a répété à tous les elfes de maisons.

A chaque mot, la pile de chapeaux qu'il portait sur la tête dodelinait dangereusement.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que tu portes tous ces chapeaux ? demanda Ron qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire car il y avait reconnu ceux qu'Hermione avait confectionné l'année précédente.

_-_Les autres elfes refusent de venir faire le ménage ici car ils ont peur de tomber sur un vêtement alors Dobby vient tout seul et il ramasse tous les vêtements. Dobby l'avait déjà dit à Harry Potter.

_-_Hermione jeta un regard à Harry qui signifiait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre à ne pas le lui avoir dit.

_-_Les autres elfes ne veulent_-_ils pas être libres ? Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils sont exploités par les sorciers !

_-_Dobby ne sait pas. A chaque fois que Dobby en parle avec les autres elfes, ils refusent de répondre à Dobby mais Dobby pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont peur. S'ils n'ont pas de maître, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne sont pas de bons elfes de maisons.

Dobby eut un frisson puis il disparut.

Lors du petit déjeuner, tous avaient les traits tirés. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient resté éveiller une majeure partie de la nuit à écouter ceux qui étaient descendus protéger le château. Ainsi Harry avait_-_il appris que Neville avait vaillamment repoussé cinq détraqueurs à lui tout seul avant d'être assommé par un troll ou que Katie avait gravement blessé une chimère qui s'était vengé en la mordant au bras.

Les élèves passaient d'une table à l'autre sans se soucier d'appartenir ou non à la maison. Seuls les Serpentards se tenaient en retrait mais la tablé se divisait dorénavant en deux. Malfoy conduisait un groupe composé d'environ un quart de sa maison et qui regardait d'un air mauvais le second groupe dont Zabini avait été propulsé dirigeant après son coup d'éclat de la veille, lequel avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard, et qui était composé majoritairement de première, seconde et troisième année.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore estima que les élèves avaient suffisamment discuté entre eux, il se leva et réclama le silence.

_-_Nous venons tous de subir un choc en voyant notre école bien aimée être attaqué de la sorte mais forte heureusement nous n'avons subi aucune perte parmi les élèves ou le corps enseignant mais le corps des aurors qui était chargé de protéger l'école déplore malheureusement le décès de deux de leurs collègues. En leur mémoire, j'aimerai que nous nous recueillions une minute en silence.

Tous se levèrent en silence mais le groupe de Malfoy se mit à discuter bruyamment comme pour défier l'autorité du directeur. Il se produisit alors une chose que de mémoire d'élèves ou d'enseignants ne s'était encore jamais produit, le professeur Dumbledore éleva la voix et s'en pris directement à un élève.

_-_M. Malfoy, je respecte le choix que vous n'avez pas les mêmes opinions et idéaux que moi mais je n'apprécie guère que vous bafouiez la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts en vous protégeant car n'imaginez surtout pas que si vous vous étiez retrouver face à un troll ou un géant, celui ci aurait fait une différence que vous soyez ou non dans son camp, il vous aurait blessé ou tué sans sourciller. Alors maintenant levez_-_vous et recueillez_-_vous une minute en silence

Drago Malfoy se leva en évitant de croiser le regard du directeur et ses camarades récalcitrants l'imitèrent.

_-_Très bien, dit Dumbledore.

Quand la minute fut écoulée, seul celui_-_ci resta debout.

_-_Je tiens aussi à saluer ceux qui parmi vous ont permis que le bilan ne soit beaucoup plus lourd… n'ayez pas peur, lever_-_vous !

Harry, Hermione et Ron se levèrent en hésitant tout comme ceux qui les avaient suivis.

_-_Ceux qui ont assisté Mdme Pomfresh aussi !

Ils se levèrent aussi.

_-_Bien que vous soyez passer outre les consignes qui vous avaient été donné, je voudrais vous remercier car de l'avis de tous, aurors, professeurs et guérisseurs, votre intervention a permis de résister assez longtemps pour qu'Hagrid revienne avec quelques alliés et sauvent aussi de nombreuses vies. Pour vous en remerciez et parce que toutes les maisons ont participé, dit le professeur Dumbledore en insistant lourdement sur le mot « toutes » et en fixant le groupe de Malfoy, je déclare que toutes les maisons sont à égalité et que par conséquent, vous avez tous gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. Ainsi donc, ce seront les couleurs de Poudlard qui seront affichés l'année prochaine.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle, qui pour la première fois depuis des années tenait la tête de la coupe, protestèrent mais très mollement.

_-_Toutefois, j'ai malheureusement une bien sombre nouvelle à vous faire part … Il semblerait que l'attaque d'hier n'ait été qu'un leurre. Le véritable objectif de Voldemort était de faire libérer les Mangemorts qui étaient détenus dans les geôles du Ministère…

_-_Heureusement pour nous, il n'a réussi qu'à libérer que trois de ses collaborateurs car nous nous attendions à un tel assaut et nous avions déjà transféré la majorité des prisonniers.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Malfoy qui paraissait être certain que son père faisait parti de ceux qui avaient été délivré.

_-_Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire la semaine prochaine, murmura Ron assis à coté d'Harry.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je vais juste lancer la phase trois de mon plan.

_-_Ton plan ? Tu as encore un tour dans ta manche ? Tu ne nous as pas tous dits à propos de lui et Mimi ?

_-_Dit, oui mais montré, non, répondit Ron avec un sourire mystérieux et malicieux.

Harry regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules en souriant, elle aussi, puis elle reporta son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore qui continuait son discours.

_-_Nous ignorons encore pour le moment quel est l'étendu des dégâts qui ont été infligés à ce château, certains couloirs étant encore bouchés par les débris de la bataille mais vous pouvez être sûrs et certains que Poudlard réouvrira ses portes en septembre et pourra vous accueillir… Je sais que normalement vous devriez être en train de plancher sur vos examens mais comme je viens de vous le dire certains salles ne sont pas utilisables donc je vous annonce que les examens sont annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, malheureusement pour ceux qui espéraient les finir, dit le directeur en fixant tout particulièrement Hermione qui rougit lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Pour les mêmes raisons, les cours sont suspendus mais je vous demanderais de limiter vos sorties en dehors de la salle commune à la Grande Salle, qui sera ouverte toute la journée et qui vous permettra de vous retrouvez tous, et à la bibliothèque. Sur ces dernières informations, je vous souhaite de passe une bonne journée.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors de table et sortit par la petite porte située à coté de la table des professeurs.


	30. Chapter 29

**Review**

_Melody Evans_ Dans le feu, de l'action, on ne fait pas trop gaffe à ce qui nous entoure surtout dans une telle pagaille. pour ton autre question, je vais y répondre juste en dessous.

_Héloise Evans_ j'ai rapidement regardé mais je n'ai trouvé aucun chapitre manquant donc je vois pas du tout d'où ça peut venir

_Vinvin_ j'ai descendu un peu le rating comme tu me l'as conseillé. bon puisque tu m'obliges, je met la suite.

* * *

Bon vu qu'on m'oblige à publier ce chapitre autant le faire au plutot . 

Voilà le chapitre 29, celui qui cloture la sixième année d'Harry et malheureusement l'intrigue est loin d'être fini. Donc la semaine prochaine vous aurez le chapitre 30 qui inauguerera la septième année d'Harry. Dire qu'au départ, je ne pensais que faire une fic uniquement sur la sixième année mais en cours de route, je me suis apperçu que Voldemort n'allait pas laisser tranquille Ginny après la sixième année juste parce qu'il a été vaincu et l'histoire a été donc été élargie, certains événements qui devaient se dérouler lors de la sixième année ont été mis dans la septième. je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu cette fic et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 29

_-_Tu as remarqué que Tante Betsy n'était pas là, souffla Ginny à son frère. Tu crois qu'elle est blessée ?

_-_Allons demander au professeur McGonnagal, elle doit certainement savoir.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent mais Harry resta assis perdu dans ses pensés.

_-_Tu viens ? fit Ginny en se retournant.

_-_J'arrive, dit Harry en semblant sortire de sa rêverie.

_-_Professeur, nous voudrions savoir où est le professeur McClaggan ? fit Ron.

Le professeur McGonnagal eut un bref sourire.

_-_Betsy a été gravement blessé lors de l'attaque d'hier elle fait parti des personnes qui ont été transférés à Sainte Mangouste mais elle m'a chargé de vous dire que vous la reverrez cet été pour le mariage de votre frère et que vous ne deviez pas vous inquiéter pour elle d'ici là.

Dans les travées, les élèves commentaient le discours de Dumbledore et certains s'approchaient d'Harry pour avoir son avis mais celui_-_ci n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il répondit d'abord vaguement aux questions qu'on lui posait puis il laissa Ron et Hermione se charger de le faire à sa place.

Il profita d'un mouvement dans la foule qui les entouraient pour échapper à ses amis. Il devait parler au professeur Dumbledore, s'excuser de lui avoir transmis des informations erronées.

_-_Harry, que fais_-_tu dans les couloirs alors que j'ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

Harry releva la tête et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait vers lui.

_-_Je voulais m'excuser.

_-_Viens avec moi dans mon bureau, nous pourrons y parler plus discrètement…Pourquoi t'excuser ? Pour être sorti de ta salle commune ? D'avoir rencontré en cachette Blaise Zabini ? Ou de m'avoir prévenu de cette attaque ? D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté ton intervention a permis de sauver bien des vies. Quant à tes rencontres avec le jeune Zabini, tu réalises ce que je désire depuis des années et des années, l'union des quatre maisons. Oh ! Elle n'est pas encore parfaite mais vous en avez creusé les fondations hier et vous devrez l'année prochaine en posé les premières pierres. Enfin si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de l'attaque de Poudlard, nous aurions eu à déplorer plus que deux morts.

_-_Grâce à moi, Voldemort a réussi à libérer ses Mangemorts.

_-_Trois, seulement trois, souviens_-_t'en et si tu ne m'avais pas averti, nous aurions peut_-_être pu empêcher Voldemort de les libérer mais les victimes se seraient comptées ici par dizaine… Nous n'aurions jamais pu réagir avec autant de rapidité… Je me doutais que c'était un piège ou tout du moins une diversion mais nous ne devions pas le montrer. C'est ce dont nous parlions avec la ministre et Shacklebot le soir où tu m'as prévenu. Nous avons donc essayé de lui faire croire que la plupart des aurors étaient ici à vous surveiller tandis qu'avec une équipe réduite et de confiance, nous transférions discrètement nos prisonniers. Je sais que j'aurai du te mettre au courant mais….

_-_Mais vous aviez peur que je ne le lui révèle accidentellement. Malgré tout ce que vous dites, vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi ! Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous que vous vous plaisez à avoir sous la main !

_-_Tu dois comprendre que pour ta propre sécurité, il est plus prudent que tu n'en saches pas trop…

_-_Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ?

_-_En aucun cas, Harry. Tu as déjà un gros poids sur les épaules, il est inutile d'en rajouter encore. Tu dois vivre comme un garçon normal, rire, pleurer, aimer, détester…

_-_Mais je ne suis pas un garçon normal ! Ce n'est pas vous qui devenez la cible de tous les regards quand vous entrez dans une pièce, le sujet de toutes les conversations…

_-_Cela m'arrive parfois mais tu as près de toi des personnes qui t'aiment comme tu es, avec tes bons et tes mauvais cotés. Ils te suivront où que tu ailles sans te poser de questions, peu de personnes ont cette chance… j'essayerai dorénavant de t'en dire plus mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas oublier de vivre.

_-_J'essayerai professeur… Quels sont les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés ?

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda longuement Harry.

_-_Nous avions dispersé les principaux leaders Mangemorts dans nos différents transferts et dans le dernier, il y avait Toynebee et Fries, deux seconds couteaux de petites envergures si je puis dire, et …

_-_Lucius Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et Rogue entra.

_-_Professeur, on vient de me signaler que Potter a disparu. Nous organisons dès maintenant des recherches.

_-_Ne le cherchez plus Severus, il est ici avec moi.

Rogue parut alors remarque la présence d'Harry.

_-_Il me semblait qu'il vous avait été demandé de ne pas sortir des couloirs balisés. Votre irrespect total du règlement a encore causé bien des désagréments. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'inquiétude que vous avez causée chez certains…

Rogue avait bien appuyé sur le mot « certain » pour signifier à Harry que lui_-_même n'en faisait pas partie.

_-_C'est moi qui ai demandé à Harry de me suivre, j'avais à lui parlé et nous avons tous les deux oubliés de vous prévenir. Harry, rejoint donc tes camarades, ils doivent t'attendre avec impatience. Severus, restez avec moi un instant, je vous prie.

Harry rejoignit Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune.

_-_Où étais_-_tu ? Fit Ginny en se précipitant vers lui. Quand nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais plus avec nous.

_-_Je suis désolé… Je devais parler avec le directeur. J'aurai du vous prévenir.

Il vit qu'ils leur brûlaient de lui demander quel avait été le sujet de leur discussion mais il les remercia intérieurement de ne pas le faire.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent énormément. Après avoir fait une grasse matinée jusqu'à neuf heures, Harry et Ron descendaient rejoindre Ginny et Hermione, qui n'appréciait guère ce genre d'attitude mais après que Ron lui ai fait remarquer qu'ils n'allaient pas travailler alors que les cours et les examens n'avaient pas lieu, elle se détendit légèrement. Puis ils descendaient tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle où ils déjeunaient avant de rester discuter jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner avec leurs camarades de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et parfois quelques Serpentards, Zabini la plus part du temps. L'après_-_midi, ils cédaient à la demande d'Hermione et ils allaient à la bibliothèque où ils lisaient distraitement une heure ou deux, la punition de celle_-_ci ayant enfin pris fin. Après quoi ils retournaient discuter longuement de tout et de rien ou jouant aux échecs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Drago Malfoy semblait avoir reçu la confirmation de l'évasion de son père car il avait retrouvé son air arrogant.

Un matin, Ron insista pour que tout le monde se lève de bonne heure, bon nombre protestèrent mais Ron utilisa tout son pouvoir de persuasion ainsi que sa carrure pour les y obliger. Quasiment toute l'école était présente au petit déjeuner, l'insistance de Ron, connu pour sa flemmardise, avait fait tâche d'huile et beaucoup espérait un coup d'éclat égal à celui de ses frères jumeaux l'année précédente.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous lever aussi tôt juste parce que Monsieur Ron Weasley le demande ! dit dans un bâillement Ginny. J'ai bien compris que cela concernait Malfoy.

_-_Attends quelques minutes et tu verras… en faite, tout le monde verra ! répondit Ron en scrutant le plafond. Ah ! Je crois que le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

Un hibou se posa devant Malfoy et lui tendit un petit que celui_-_ci ouvrit avidement, pensant certainement y trouver des friandises ou un mot de son père mais ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas car il poussa un hurlement et commença à insulter Ron de sa place. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonnagal s'approchaient pour apprendre les raisons de ces cris mais avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question, une nué de hiboux chargés de lourds paquets s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Au lieu de se poser comme à leurs habitudes, ils restèrent en l'air et commencèrent à déverser le contenu de leur paquet sur les élèves. Ceux virent des milliers de ce qui semblait être des photos tomber sur eux.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? hurla Harry par-dessus le brouhaha.

_-_Juste la phase trois de mon plan ! lui répondit Ron de la même façon. Regarde une photo, tu vas apprécier… enfin non mais en tout cas, Drago va jouer profil bas pendant un long moment.

Harry prit une photo au vol et y vit Drago qui sortait précipitamment de la salle de bain des préfets tout en essayant de se rhabiller maladroitement. Et poursuivi par Mimi Geignarde qui semblait lui hurler dessus.

_-_C'est génial ! dit Ginny à l'oreille de Ron. Comment as_-_tu fait pour prendre ces photos ? Tu étais avec nous toute la soirée !

_-_Plus tard ! lui répondit_-_il.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde riait et commentait les photos… même les professeurs. Les seuls qui ne riaient pas étaient Drago Malfoy et Rogue qui tentaient désespérément de récupérer un maximum de photos mais malheureusement pour eux, les hiboux continuaient toujours à disperser les photos dans la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore, qui était couché sur la table en riant, avait mis discrètement quelques photos dans ses poches sous le regard courroucé du professeur McGonnagal qui paraissait toutefois se retenir de rire elle_-_même.

_-_Qui a osé faire ça ? dit Rogue dans un hurlement qui fit taire tout le monde.

Personne ne répondit.

_-_Je vous ai demandé qui était le responsable de cette ignominieuse blague ?

_-_Voyons Severus, ce n'est qu'une innocente plaisanterie entre collégien, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

_-_Une innocente plaisanterie ? Hurla Rogue. Vous déraisonnez Albus ! C'est un acte scandaleux visant à rabaisser volontairement M. Malfoy et je trouverais le ou les responsables et je les châtierai sévèrement.

_-_Severus ! Je vous prierai de vous clamer.

_-_Taisez_-_vous, vieux fou ! Si vous vous montiez un peu moins laxiste avec les élèves et surtout Potter et ses amis, nous n'en serions pas là !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent effarées par cette tirade, Rogue le premier.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, professeur, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris.

_-_Ne vous excusez_-_pas, vous n'avez peut_-_être pas tort sur certains points… Que celui qui est l'origine de cette fantaisie se dénonce !

Là encore, silence total.

_-_Professeur, fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, il me semble qu'il n'y qu'un seul élève dans cette école qui possède un appareil photo. Il serait peut_-_être bon de l'interroger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Colin qui essaya de se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_-_Merde, fit Ron dans le dos d'Harry. Il va prendre à ma place.

Harry sentit le jeune homme se lever plus qu'il ne le vit.

_-_C'est moi qui suis le responsable, dit_-_il.

C'est alors que toute l'attention se reporta sur lui.

_-_Weasley ! dit Rogue d'un air joyeux. C'est vrai que vous étiez déjà mêlé à cette histoire mais cela m'étonnerai que vous en soyez le CERVEAU…

_-_Non, c'est moi, fit Hermione en se levant elle_-_aussi.

_-_Vous ? Miss Granger, la meilleure élève de l'école ? Cela me surprend un peu, continua Rogue.

_-_Non, c'est moi, dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

_-_Nous avons donc le trio au grand complet. Ce qui est beaucoup plus logique à mon goût. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous demande la permission de…

Neville, Ginny, Seamus et Dean se levèrent dans une quasi_-_simultanéité pour se dénoncer et ils furent bien vite rejoins par la totalité des Gryffondors et la majorité des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles ainsi que de quelques Serpentards qui se réclamèrent eux aussi être l'instigateur de cette blague.

_-_Taisez_-_vous tous et rasseyez_-_vous ! trépigna Rogue. Tout le monde se rassoit sauf Potter, Granger et les Wealsey. Je sais que ce sont eux les responsables !

_-_Severus, reprenez_-_vous voyons, dit le professeur McGonnagal. Vous voyez bien qu'ils se dénoncent tous ! Et je suis certaine que la quasi_-_totalité des élèves ont un excellent alibi pour le soir du … crime.

_-_Mais… Mais … Ça ne peut être qu'eux ! se mit à bégayer Rogue à qui de l'écume commençait à apparaître à la commissure des lèvres.

_-_Venez avec moi, Severus, nous allons voir Mdme Pomfresh, elle doit avoir d'excellentes potions pour vous.

Après que le professeur McGonnagal eut évacué Rogue avec l'aide d'Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore demanda et obtint le silence.

_-_Je sais qu'en ces temps troublés, il est bon de rire, je le conseille même mais le responsable de ceci doit savoir que cela ne doit pas se faire au détriment de l'un de ses camarades… J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre et que cela ne se reproduira pas !

Lorsque Ron sortit sous les félicitations de ses camarades, il trouva Malfoy, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que de quelques gros bras qui le suivaient sans trop discuter, qui l'attendait dans le hall.

_-_Weasley, j'ignore comment tu t'y es pris mais je sais que c'est toi !

_-_Jolies petites fesses, lança Ginny. Dommage qu'elles ne prennent pas plus souvent le soleil.

_-_Tu peux rire gamine, tu seras la dernière à mourir. Aucune prophétie ne te sauvera !

Ginny recula de quelques pas sous le choc des sous_-_entendus tandis qu'Harry se mettait légèrement devant elle.

_-_Si jamais tu la touches, je te tue !

_-_Loin de moi cette idée. Je n'aime pas toucher quelques choses que tu as déjà eu en main.

_-_Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas attraper le vif d'or lors de nos matchs de Quidditch.

Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer la jointure de leurs mains.

_-_Vous êtes certains de vouloir nous attaquer alors que la moitié de l'école nous entoure, dit tranquillement Hermione.

Malfoy ne parut s'en apercevoir qu'à cet instant là et il fit signe à ses acolytes qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils partent.

_-_Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, leur lança_-_t_-_il avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots et à sa salle commune.

Quand, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron y fut accueilli en héros.

_-_Comment t'as fait ?

_-_C'est bien toi qui as envoyé Mimi Geignarde alors ?

_-_Explique_-_nous comment tu as pris les photos parce que je suis certaine de t'avoir vu ici le soir où Malfoy s'est fait courser par Mimi Geignarde.

_-_C'est Top Secret, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Il monta se réfugier avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny dans son dortoir mais ils furent rapidement rejoins par Dean, Seamus et Neville.

_-_Dis_-_nous tout, on saut que c'est toi ! s'exclama Dean.

_-_Bien mais ça ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce !

_-_Promis ! jurèrent_-_ils tous en chœur.

Ron alla s'installer sur son lit avec Hermione se lovant dans ses bras, Harry et Ginny faisant de même sur le lit du jeune homme et Dean, Neville et Seamus s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Ron.

_-_Il y a quelques mois, Peeves s'est amusé à balancer des bombes à eaux sur des élèves alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry m'a alors appris qu'elle sortait parfois de ses toilettes pour aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'est alors qu'un plan a germé dans mon esprit. Je suis allé voir Colin pour qu'il m'apprenne comment on prenait une photo et comment la développer puis, je suis allé voir Peeves pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait en échange du fait qu'il prendra Malfoy en photo et qu'il me ramène l'appareil intact. Ce qu'il me demandait restait dans les limites du raisonnable et que Fred et George étaient ravis de me procurer, j'ai aussi vu avec eux pour la reproduction en grande quantité et l'acheminement jusqu'à Poudlard.

Il y avait toutefois encore un petit problème, Malfoy était puni tous les soirs, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai insisté auprès de Ginny pour qu'elle demande au professeur McClaggan d'arrêter de le mettre en retenue. Après quoi il me fut très facile d'obtenir les horaires auxquels Malfoy se douchait dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'ai alors allé voir Mimi pour lui dire que Malfoy estimait que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit morte, les sorciers étant ainsi débarrassés d'une enfant de Moldus plus qu'inutile et insignifiante. J'ai alors glissé dans la conversation que Malfoy serait le lendemain soir dans la salle de bain des préfets et qu'elle pourrait alors lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Le soir là, je suis rapidement sorti donner l'appareil photo de Colin à Peeves qui me l'a rendu le lendemain matin. J'ai développé les photos car Peeves en ont faites plusieurs et certains ne sont pas montrables, j'ai donc pris la plus … chaste et je l'ai envoyé dupliquer à Fred et George puis j'ai rendu son appareil à Colin. La suite, vous la connaissez !

Tous riaient autour de lui sauf Hermione qui semblait partagé entre la réprobation et l'amusement.

_-_Si tu t'étais fait prendre, tu étais bon pour le renvoi !

_-_Mais je ne me suis pas fait prendre, répondit Ron avec un air supérieur.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as promis à Peeves pour qu'il ne cafte pas ou qu'il ne détruise pas l'appareil de Colin ? Demanda Neville qui connaissait les capacités de nuisances de l'esprit frappeur pour en avoir déjà fait les frais.

_-_Disons que l'assurance de recevoir une caisse de bombabouses tous les deux mois tant qu'il y a un Weasley à l'école aide beaucoup à son silence.

_-_Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça, s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit Ron avec douceur.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu lui as dit que d'ici deux ans, il n'y aurait plus aucun Weasley à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

_-_C'est quelque chose que j'aie malheureusement oublié de lui préciser et le temps qu'il le comprenne, je serais déjà loin d'ici.

Après avoir commenté les photos quelque temps avec le quatuor, Dean, Seamus et Neville redescendirent. Hermione leur lança un regard torve alors qu'ils refermaient la porte.

_-_Tu as conscience qu'avec ces trois pipelettes, toute l'école va être au courant avant la fin de la journée ?

_-_Oups ? Fit Ron avec un grand sourire. Tant pis pour moi, je n'avais qu'à faire plus attention.

Pendant plusieurs jours, à chaque fois que Drago arrivait dans la Grande Salle, il était accueilli par des sifflets et commentaires plus ou moins appréciateurs sur son anatomie. Toutefois il ne semblait plus être toucher par cela et laissait les remarques glisser mais lorsqu'il croisait Ron et Hermione, il affichait un regard narquois.

_-_Je me demande bien ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça, dit Ron.

_-_Je l'ignore et préfère continuer à l'ignorer, répondit Hermione/

_-_ça ne t'inquiète pas ? fit Ginny.

_-_Bien sûr que si mais je ne vais pas le laisser me pourrir la vie pour un minable comme lui.

_-_J'aimerai avoir ta sérénité, dit Harry.

Rogue, quant à lui était cloîtré dans ses appartements avec ordre de Mdme Pomfresh de ne pas en sortir avant que tous les élèves soient partis de l'école.

Rien ne semblait vouloir venir gâcher la bonne humeur qu'y régnait, cependant deux jours avant qu'ils ne reprennent le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait auprès de leurs familles, Hermione reçut un hibou. Elle lut rapidement le message avant de se tourner avec rage vers Ron qui discutait Quidditch avec Harry et Ginny.

_-_Tu as recommencé !

_-_Quoi, Mione ?

_-_Tu lui as envoyé un nouveau hibou malgré ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois !

_-_De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

_-_Viktor !

_-_Et bien quoi Vik…tor ?

_-_Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu lui as envoyé un hibou où tu l'insulte en plus ! Malgré le fait que je t'avais prévenu que je ne te parlerais plis si tu le refaisais ! Tu pensais peut_-_être qu'il aurait peur de toi et qu'il ne me le dirait pas, c'est perdu !

_-_Je ne lui ai envoyé aucune lettre depuis l'autre fois !

_-_Ne me mens pas !

_-_Je ne te mens pas, c'est ton Viki qui doit mentir !

_-_Il s'appelle Viktor ! Et laisse le en dehors de tout ça !

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? C'est toi qui l'as ramené sur le tapis ! Tu préfère le croire lui plutôt que moi !

_-_Lui ne me ment pas sans arrêt ! D'ailleurs je t'avais prévenu ! Je ne te reparlerais que lorsque tu te seras excusé auprès de Viktor !

_-_Mais va le rejoindre ton Viki puisque tu tiens tant que ça à lui et tu pourras lui dire que je lui souhaite bien du courage pour te supporter !

Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux et y lut une froide détermination.

_-_Très bien ! On peut alors considérer que tout est fini entre nous !

_-_Parfait ! C'est ton Viki qui va être content d'apprendre ça !

_-_Je … Tu … Nous …

Et Hermione partit en pleurant tandis que Ron s'affaissait sur lui_-_même.

_-_Tu es content de toi ? lui lança Ginny en partant rejoindre Hermione.

_-_Je ne lui ai pas écrit à son Viki, murmura_-_t_-_il avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu me crois, n'est ce pas quand je te dis que je n'ai pas écrit à Krum ?

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

_-_Toi non plus, tu ne me crois pas ! S'exclama Ron en se levant.

Harry le rattrapa rapidement dans le couloir.

_-_Je te crois mais je ne vois pas quel intérêt aurait Krum à propos d'une lettre.

_-_Pour pouvoir récupérer Hermione pardi ! Il est amoureux d'elle et ferait tout pour l'avoir et puis il vient de Drumstrang !

Il avait dit ça comme si ça expliquait tout.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Tu penses que je lui aurais écrit alors que je savais qu'Hermione risquait de me quitter si je recommençais et quand bien même, je l'aurai fait, je me serais déjà excusé. Harry, je l'aime et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle ni ce que je vais faire quand je la reverrais.

_-_Excuse_-_toi, c'est la seule solution.

_-_Tu rigoles ? Si je m'excuse, Viki saura qu'il pourra recommence, il vient de Drumstrang, je te le rappelle !

_-_Répètes_-_lui ce que tu viens de me dire alors !

_-_Elle va refuser de m'écouter. Pour elle, Viki ne lui mentirai jamais alors que moi…

_-_Laisse couler alors, elle viendra d'elle_-_même te parler quand elle sera rendue compte de l'énormité de la chose.

_-_Tu crois ? lui demanda pathétiquement Ron.

_-_Bien sûr qu'oui ! fit Harry mais en faite, il l'espérait plutôt connaissant le caractère buté de sa meilleure amie.

Il ne revit pas Hermione de la journée, elle s'était réfugiée avec Ginny dans son dortoir, Ron étant lui retourné dans la Grande Salle. Ginny ne redescendit qu'en début de soirée.

_-_Elle vient de s'endormir, dit_-_elle en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry. Où est Ron ?

_-_Couché lui aussi.

_-_Il a réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes, j'espère ?

_-_J'ai discuté avec lui et je le crois.

_-_Tu le crois ? Il agit comme un comme abruti ! Hermione l'avait prévenu et il l'a refait sans tenir compte de ce qu'il risquait de perdre.

_-_Justement ! Il tient trop à elle pour l'avoir fait.

_-_Si c'est le cas, pourquoi Krum aurait_-_il mentit à Hermione ?

_-_Ron pense que Krum veut récupérer Hermione…

_-_C'est absurde. S'il tient tant que ça à Hermione, il n'a qu'à s'excuser même s'il n'a rien fait.

_-_Gin, il a sa fierté, il refusera. D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé…

Pendant les deux jours suivants, lorsque Ron et Hermione se croisaient, ils se dévisageaient froidement du regard en attendant que l'autre craque en premier. Le voyage de retour se passa dans une ambiance glaciale, Ron n'était présent dans le compartiment qu'occupait Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna que lorsque Hermione assurait son rôle de préfete et inversement. Ils eurent beau essayé de faire entendre raison à l'un et l'autre mais se fut peine perdue.

Harry sortie un moment, l'atmosphère dans le compartiment étant devenue électrique. Ce faisant, il rencontra Blaise Zabini qui sortait d'un compartiment, les vêtements déchirés et le visage recouvert d'ecchymoses.

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_-_Rien !

_-_C'est Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oui, nous avons eu une discussion un peu virile et il a essayé de me convaincre avec tous les arguments en sa possession, c'est à dire les poings de Crabbe et Goyle.

_-_Allons voir le machiniste, il doit connaître des sorts de premiers secours.

_-_T'inquiète, j'ai déjà subi bien pire et ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que mon père va me faire pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres.

_-_Ton père te bat ?

_-_Surtout quand il trouve que je suis un peu trop insolent à son goût, ce qui arrive bien trop souvent au mien mais je m'y suis habitué.

_-_Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou … envoie_-_le plutôt à Ginny, elle me le transmettra.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu peux bien savoir d'un père violent ? T'es orphelin ! Et en plus, tu vis chez des Moldus !

_-_Parce que tu crois que la violence parentale existe uniquement chez les sorciers ? De plus, si on ne peut pas dire que mes Moldus me battent, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils me traitent bien. Jusqu'à l'age de onze ans, j'ai dormi dans un petit placard sous un escalier…

_-_Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger ?

_-_Bien sûr que si ! Mais entre me décret de restriction de la magie et … le lien qui nous unie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire … Bien que j'aie gonflé ma tante Marge et qu'il s'est envolé par la fenêtre… Puis quand ils m'ignorent, ils sont presque sympathiques.

_-_Je penserais à ce que tu viens de me dire mais ça ne veut aucunement dire que je t'écrirais ni que nous sommes amis !

_-_Ça me va très bien.

Harry retourna dans son compartiment, Hermione était plongé dans un livre tandis que Ron regardait par la fenêtre en affectant de ne pas y voir le reflet de son amie avec beaucoup trop d'application pour que cela soit naturel.

_-_On vient de nous informer que l'on arrivait bientôt, lui dit Neville.

_-_Parfait. Gin, Zabini va peut_-_être t'envoyer un hibou pour moi, tu me l'enverras si je ne suis pas encore arrivé ?

_-_Okay, répondit_-_elle simplement.

_-_Parce que tu lui fais confiance ? lui lança Ron sans quitter du regard le paysage qui défilait par la vitre.

_-_Tu as bien raison, Harry. Il faut encourager les relations avec l'extérieur, fit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

_-_Ça, il y en a certaines qui sont beaucoup plus ouverte avec les personnes qu'elles connaissent à peine et les croient sur parole alors qu'elles traitent de vieux amis de menteurs.

_-_C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? s'exclama Hermione en levant enfin le nez de son livre et en fixant Ron.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! C'est destiné à la fille qui est assise sur la banquette en face de moi mais situé quatre compartiments vers l'avant, rétorqua Ron en la défiant du regard.

_-_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_-_Si c'est pour vous insulter, ce n'est pas la peine de vous parler, soupira Harry.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard noir mais se turent.

La fin du voyage se passe dans le silence le plus total. Lorsque le train stoppa, Ron et Hermione sortirent sans faire attention l'un à l'autre. Ginny et Neville le suivirent en soufflant, Harry allait en faire autant quand Luna le retint.

_-_Il faut que je te dise une chose à propos de Ron. Ils ont vécu leur histoire, n'essaie pas de les réconcilier, tu ferais empirer les choses.

_-_Ce sont mes amis, ça me déchire le cœur de les voir ainsi !

_-_Laisse_-_le vivre ! S'il doit de se réconcilier, cela sera de son fait ! Il doit mûrir avant qu'il ne revive.

Luna n'attendit pas la réponse d'Harry et elle sortit du wagon. Harry la suivit mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander des explications, Ginny arriva en sens inverse.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

_-_Ma malle s'est ouverte et Luna m'a aidé à la ranger.

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne lui disait tout simplement toute la vérité à propos de la jeune blonde mais le doute s'évanouit en repensant au secret qui entourait le livre qu'elle détenait.

Dès qu'ils furent descendus du train, Harry et Ginny virent Mdme Weasley se précipiter sur eux et les serrer contre elle.

_-_Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! Ma petite fille et Harry ! dit_-_elle en pleurant.

_-_Molly, laisse_-_les un peu respirer, fit M. Weasley.

Mdme Weasley obtempéra et les lâcha et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione mais celle_-_ci avait déjà rejoint ses parents et ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le coté moldu de la gare quand Hermione fit demi_-_tour et vint salué la famille Weasley et les membres de l'ordre avant de repartir.

_-_Ronald Weasley ! Qu'avez_-_vous encore fait à cette jeune fille ? s'exclama Mdme Weasley en se tournant vers son fils.

_-_Rien !

_-_Je t'expliquerai, maman, fit Ginny.

_-_Non, jeune fille ! C'est à ton frère de nous expliquer ; dit M. Weasley.

_-_Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire ! dit Ron en partant vers la sortie.

_-_Je m'en occupe, fit Bill en allant à sa suite.

Harry toujours entourer par la famille Weasley, Tonks, Maugrey et Remus, rejoignit les Dursley qui discutaient avec les parents de Mark Evans. Quand celui_-_ci le vit arrivé, il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer à ses parents malgré ce qu'Harry avait pu lui dire en début d'année.

_-_Papa, Maman regardez ! C'est Harry Potter! Il est dans la même école que moi et nous sommes dans la même maison !

Dès que les Dursley entendirent cela, ils se reculèrent des Evans et les regardèrent alors comme ils avaient attrapé la peste.

_-_Je croyais que votre neveu était dans le centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de saint Brutus, leur dit M. Evans.

_-_C'est là qu'il devrait être, marmonna Oncle Vernon.

M. Weasley s'avança vers lui alors. Mdme Weasley et Tonks emmenèrent la famille Evans un peu à l'écart.

_-_Vous vous rappelez de ce que nous vous avons dit l'année dernière ?

_-_Oui, répondit Oncle Vernon. Mais vous ne nous faites plus peur !

_-_Oh ! rétorqua Maugrey d'une voix rocailleuse où perçait l'ironie. Le gros moldu n'a plus peur des grands méchants sorciers.

_-_Dans ce cas là, ça ne vous dérangera pas alors que nous rendions visite à Harry de temps à autre, fit Remus qui paraissait encore plus misérable qu'à l'habitude. Et vous le laisserez aussi rendre visite librement à son jeune ami s'il le désire.

_-_Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par votre bande de tordus et je vous interdis de venir chez moi !

_-_Vous préférez peut_-_être que nous vous envoyons la gente d'armerie… la gendarmerie à propos des mauvais traitements que vous lui faites subir ! dit froidement M. Weasley.

_-_Nous le traitons pour ce qu'il est !

_-_Imaginez alors l'impact qu'aurait une enquête de voisinage sur l'image de vous qu'ont vos voisins, dit Remus Lupin. Traitez_-_le bien et ça n'arrivera pas, vous nous avez compris ?

_-_Oui, marmonna Vernon Dursley.

_-_Parfait ! fit M. Weasley.

_-_Bon, on y va lança avec hargne Vernon à Harry.

_-_Je dois aller dire en revoir.

_-_Dépêche_-_toi ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, dit Tante Pétunia maintenant que les protecteurs d'Harry s'étaient éloignés.

Harry rejoignit Ginny et la regarda comme pour graver son image dans son esprit.

_-_Je t'écrirai tous les jours !

_-_Et je te répondrai tous les jours.

Il alla voir Ron que son frère Bill avait ramené auprès de leur famille.

_-_Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution mais excuse_-_toi.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir mais ne lui répondit pas.

_-_Nous nous reverrons pour mon mariage, fit Bill en lui serrant la main.

Harry subit une dernière accolade à Mdme Weasley puis il rejoignit les Dursley.


	31. Chapter 30

**Review**

_Virg05_ Je commençais à me demander s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose. Je vois que tu renoue avec ta manie de torturer les gens, ce n'est pas bien, un jour ça va te causer des problèmes

_Kermittounette_ elle est arrivée

_Melody Evans_ Scrolle un peu et tu pourras lire le début de sa septieme année

_Tina Granger_ content que ce chapitre te plaise. Je vais pas te dévoiler toute l'intrigue non plus

_Potterpau2000_ merci beaucoup

_Vinvin_ j'adore moi aussi ce passage. je me suis mal exprimé, le chapitre 30 inaugure la septième année d'Harry mais vous le verrez pendant ces vacances chez les Dursley cette fois .

* * *

Chapitre 30

Il pleuvait depuis début juillet et Harry était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Non pas que les Dursley l'y aient enfermé mais il n'avait pas envie de leur imposer sa présence plus que nécessaire. Les menaces que M. Weasley, Remus Lupin et Malgrey Fol'œil avaient proféré à leur encontre n'avaient guère amélioré leur opinion à son égard ainsi que celle sur les Evans mais il le laissait tranquille. Les Evans l'avait déjà invité plusieurs, Harry ne leur avait rendu qu'une seule visite, ils l'avaient accueilli avec beaucoup plus de chaleur que lorsqu'ils le croisaient auparavant dans la rue depuis qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur lui.

_-_Les Evans t'ont encore invité, lança Oncle Vernon à Harry lorsqu'il descendit un matin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Je ne comprends pas que des gens comme eux ne se cachent pas avec un fils comme le leur. En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'y rendre !

_-_Je devrais peut_-_être prévenir mes … amis que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre, ils seront ravis de l'apprendre et de me rendre visite ou d'envoyer la police pour le vérifier.

Les lèvres de Vernon Dursley se mirent à remuer mais aucun son n'en sortait.

_-_D'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne leur ai pas écrits, ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter et …

_-_Très bien, va rendre visite aux Evans. Tu peux déménager chez eux s'ils tiennent tant que ça à te voir. Moi, je me passerais très bien que tu me rappelles sans cesse ton anormalité et tous les ennuis que cela nous a procurés ! Dire que nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour t'élever comme quelqu'un de normal, nous aurions du t'envoyer à l'orphelinat.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour tandis que Dudley qui mangeait sans quitter des yeux la télévision se mit à ricaner et que Tante Pétunia hochait la tête à chaque mot de son mari.

_-_J'aurai nettement préféré aller à l'orphelinat ! répondit Harry qui ne soucia pas s'il était entendu ou pas.

Le menton d'Oncle Vernon s'affaissa, Tante Pétunia lâcha sa fourchette et Dudley se détourna de sa télé pour fixer son cousin.

_-_Comment oses_-_tu nous dire ça ? Nous t'avons accueilli sous notre toit alors que rien ne nous y obligeait, hurla Oncle Vernon.

Harry se mit à ricaner.

_-_Rien ne vous obligeait sauf votre sécurité mais ça risque de ne plus durer bien longtemps.

Oncle Vernon dont les veines du cou semblaient prêtes à éclater était trop estomaqué pour répondre.

_-_Cette protection s'applique surtout pour toi, répliqua Tante Pétunia.

_-_Dans que je considère cette maison comme la mienne, elle est valide mais lorsque je serais majeur, ça sera bien le dernier endroit sur terre que je désignerai comme tel ! dit Harry en faisant un geste théâtral de la main pour designer la maison.

_-_Ce n'est pas demain que cela arrivera, dit Oncle Vernon en riant méchamment mais le sourire suffisant d'Harry le fit douter. N'est ce pas Pétunia ?

Celle_-_ci considéra longuement son neveu avant de répondre.

_-_Dans son … son monde, la majorité est à dix_-_sept ans…

_-_Or mon anniversaire est à la fin du moins et j'aurai alors dix_-_sept ans !

_-_Il est hors de question que tu nous laisses sans défenses face aux autres fous ! se mit à tempêter Oncle Vernon. Tu ne sortiras dorénavant plus de ta chambre et ce ne sont pas tes … amis qui me feront changer d'avis !

_-_Parce que tu crois que peut_-_être que tu fais le poids face à eux ?

_-_Ils n'ont jamais eu à faire à un Vernon Dursley en colère ! S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront ! Je suis certain qu'ils n'auraient pas envie que quelqu'un ne révèle votre existence aux yeux du monde entier !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'énormité de la chose.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_-_Tu crois peut_-_être que tu es le premier qui essaiera ? Si tu tentes ça, ils t'effaceront la mémoire ou pire …

Harry ménagea le suspense, il était ravi de voir les Dursley se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver de pire que perdre la mémoire, surtout s'ils s'agissaient du monde des sorciers.

_-_… Vous faire passer pour fou et je suis certain que si je leur demandais, ils seraient ravis de m'accorder cette faveur et ils privilégieraient cette solution.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? Tu es peut_-_être considérer comme une star chez toi ? tenta de plaisanter Oncle Vernon.

_-_Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les autres sorciers…

Les Dursley frissonnèrent en entendant ce mot là mais Harry n'en fit pas cas.

_-_… se retournent sur mon passage ou pourquoi je bénéficiais d'une telle attention. Vous êtes trop stupides pour imaginer que je pouvais être autre chose qu'une gêne, votre squelette dans le placard.

Ils le fixèrent abasourdis.

_-_Ne nous mens pas ! ¨Personne de censé ne pourrait croire que tu es un individu de célèbre … même parmi les gens comme toi !

_-_Croyez ce que vous voulez ! Mais si vous ne me laissez pas sortir ou partir d'ici, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

Harry repoussa brutalement sa chaise et monta dans sa chambre dont il referma violemment la porte. En bas, il entendit au départ des bruits de chaises et de discussion mais personne qui ne montait puis brusquement plus rien, seul le bruit de la pluie qui frappait sur les carreaux résonnait dans sa chambre. Il y eut une ombre qui passa devant sa fenêtre bientôt suivie par deux autres. D'instinct, Harry se jeta sur sa baguette et être près à se défendre si jamais on l'attaquait mais il ne découvrit qu'Hedwige, Coquecigrue et un troisième hibou qui lui était inconnu. Il se précipita pour leur ouvrir, trempant le sol par la même occasion.

_-_Et merde, marmonna Harry en allant chercher une serviette pour aller éponger la pluie sur le sol alors que Coq voletait vivement autour de lui.

Quand il eut fini, il détacha la lettre de la patte de Coq pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était Ron qui lui écrivait.

_« Harry,_

_C'est la folie ici ! Entre Maman, qui nous fait nettoyer le QG comme des elfes de maisons, Fred et George, qui passent presque tout leur temps dans leur boutique mais qui font savoir qu'ils sont là en testant leurs nouveaux produits sur nous, Percy, qui réclame sans cesse de l'aide pour un rien, Bill, qui stresse à mort et qui demande à tout le monde s'il a fait le bon choix et Ginny, qui soupire bruyamment à chaque fois que l'on prononce ton nom, je crois que je vais devenir dingue._

_En même temps, heureusement qu'ils font ça car ils m'évitent de trop penser …_

_D'après Maman, Dumbledore a autorisé à ce que l'on vienne te chercher très bientôt mais elle n'a pas voulu nous dire quand, elle ne doit pas le savoir, elle-même. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu n'arriveras pas seul !_

_Mais assez parler de moi ! Dis-moi comment ça se passe avec tes Moldus ? Ils te laissent sortir malgré le mauvais temps ? Si non, je le dis tout de suite à Papa pour qu'il vienne faire un tour chez toi._

_A bientôt Ron. »_

Harry sourit tristement. Même si Ron n'avait pas écrit son prénom, il était évident pour lui que le principal sujet de sa lettre était Hermione. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture. D'après Ginny, il réagissait très violemment à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom, à tel point que désormais si quelqu'un devait parler d'elle, il vérifiait au moins par deux fois que Ron ne se trouvait pas dans les parages avant de dire son prénom.

Harry prit ensuite Hedwige, il déplia le parchemin et y découvrit l'écriture fine et nerveuse d'Hermione.

_« Bonjour Harry,_

_L'endroit où sont cachés mes parents est extraordinaire ! Il est rempli d'objets magiques que je n'avais encore jamais vus auparavant ainsi que de livres qui m'ont été fort utile pour nos différents devoirs, je ne savais pas que j'ignorais autant de chose à propos des métamorphoses. Cela me désole un peu de devoir quitter mes parents mais c'est pour vous retrouver Ginny et toi, ainsi qu'assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur._

_J'espère simplement que rien ni personne ne viendra le leur gâcher stupidement._

_Bisous, à bientôt_

_Hermione. »_

Harry reposa la lettre et soupira, elle-aussi ne semblait pas se remettre de leur séparation et apparemment ils redoutaient tous les deux de se revoir et cela le préoccupait aussi. Cette rencontre le permettrait peut-être de se rencontre qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour une raison vraiment futile et alors soit, ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases et ils redevenaient amis voire plus, soit les Gryffondors, et Ginny et lui en particulier, allaient devoir subir une guéguerre permanente. Harry espérait au fond de lui qu'ils se réconcilieraient et ressortiraient ensemble mais il savait aussi qu'avec deux têtes de mules comme l'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, ce n'était guère possible. Sans réponse à ce problème, il passa au troisième hibou qui s'était endormi dans la cage d'Hedwige, qui le regardait d'un air outré perché en haut de l'armoire. Harry réveilla le hibou qui hulula de façon indignée. Sur la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture fin de Ginny.

_« Mon cœur,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencé… Ah ! Oui, je sais, je t'aime et tu me manque énormément ! J'attends avec impatience de te revoir pour ne pas dire plus… J'ai du t'envoyer Flint, notre nouveau hibou, car Papa et Maman estiment que Errol est devenu trop vieux pour faire ça et Ron monopolise Coq pour envoyer de longs hiboux à je ne sais qui mais ce n'est certainement pas Hermione. Je sais que c'est son hibou mais quand même, on dirait Percy lors de l'été précédant ma première année. En attendant, il est encore de plus mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il sait qu'Hermione arrive bientôt.. J'ignore comment nous allons survivre cet été avec eux deux dans une même maison ainsi qu'à Poudlard. L'ambiance est déjà très tendue au QG avec le mariage qui approche et Maman qui est inquiète de rencontrer les parents de Fleur dans un lieu aussi sombre et j'ai peur qu'elle ne devienne réellement explosive lorsqu'ils se reverront…_

_Je t'aime_

_Ginny. »_

Ginny lui manquait aussi énormément. Des coups brusques à sa porte sortirent Harry de ses pensées.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! fit Oncle Vernon en entrant dans chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Le gamin Evans veut te parler … Je te préviens que je ne veux pas qu'il entre chez moi !

Harry rejoignit Mark sous la pluie.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas te faire entrer mais mon oncle refuse que tu entres.

-Quel con ! Enfin bref, je voulais te dire qu'Oncle Severus voulait te parler chez moi.

-Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit.

Harry soupira et pris avec Marl la direction de la maison des Evans sous la pluie.

-Non seulement, je le paye à Poudlard mais en plus, il faut que je le voie pendant les vacances… Vivement l'année prochaine que je ne revoie plus.

Mark eut un petit rire puis ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Arrivés chez les Evans, la mère de Mark se précipita sur eux et leur fournit des serviettes pour qu'ils puissent se sécher.

-Bonjour Mdme Evans.

-Bonjour Harry ! Suis-moi, Severus t'attend dans le salon.

Le jeune homme y entra et découvrit son professeur qui regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour Rogue !

-Je suis malheureusement encore votre professeur pour une année et j'aimerai que vous continuiez à m'appeler ainsi.

-D'accord Severus.

-Ecoutez-moi Potter ! Je n'aime pas me répéter alors …

-Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! En ce moment, vous n'êtes pas plus mon professeur que je suis votre élève alors je vous appellerai comme il me plaira !

Rogue considéra longuement Harry et celui-ci le vit serrer frénétiquement sa baguette.

-Très bien Potter ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous informer que vous rejoindrez vos amis après-demain, en début de matinée.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui me prévenez alors qu'un hibou aurait été plus simple ou que d'autres auraient ravi de venir ?

-Si vous daignez vous servir un peu plus souvent de ce qu'il y a entre vos deux oreilles, vous auriez compris qu'un hibou peut très facilement être intercepter et vos amis dans leurs bêtises crasses et leurs attachements mièvres à votre personne auraient pu révéler la localisation du QG de l'ordre, ce qui a failli arriver plus d'une fois, vous pouvez m'en croire !

-Parce que vous lisez nos courriers ?

Rogue eut un sourire mauvais.

-Non pas que j'aie fait ça de gaieté de cœur mais j'ai du m'atteler à cette pénible tache. Et pour en revenir à votre précédente question, il se trouve que je devais rendre visite à Gladys et Steven, pour des raisons qui ne vous regarde en aucuns cas mais ne vous gênez pas pour interroger le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de ma désignation car je ne m'en sens pas l'autorité. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant et n'oubliez pas votre devoir de Potion, j'espère que celui-ci n'aura pas la médiocrité des précédents, ce dont je doute fortement.

Harry sortit du salon sans un mot et s'apprêtait à retourner chez les Dursley quand Mark et sa mère l'interpellèrent.

-tu nous quittes déjà Harry ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un son n'aie pu en sortir, la voix de Rogue se fit entendre.

-Malheureusement oui ! Il doit prévenir sa famille de son prochain départ et préparer ses bagages pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Si tu le dis, Severus. Très bien Harry, saches que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, fit Mdme Evans.

-Merci Mdme Evans.

-Méfie-toi, ma chère Gladys, il pourrait te prendre au mot, lança aigrement Rogue.

Mdme Evans éclata de rire.

-N'est-il pas drôle ?

-Hilarant, répondit Harry. Vous le verriez en cours… Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

Après un dernier au revoir, Harry repartit sous la pluie en direction des Dursley. La joie de revoir Ginny se disputait à l'appréhension de revoir Ron et Hermione. Allaient-ils l'obliger à choisir entre eux deux, si jamais c'était le cas, il préférait les perdre tous les deux même si ça lui ferait mal. Sans y penser, Harry se retrouva devant la porte et quand il tenta de l'ouvrir, celle-ci se révéla verrouiller. Les Dursley devaient attendre dans le salon qu'il sonne ou alors ils étaient partis se promener en oubliant inopinément de le prévenir. Heureusement que Fred et George lui avaient appris à ouvrir une porte fermer sans l'aide d'une clé ou d'une baguette.

Dès qu'il fut entré, il regarda discrètement dans le salon pour voir sa famille s'y cachait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il monta alors prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs puis il commença à faire sa malle, rassemblant toutes ses affaires.

Les Dursley revinrent en milieu de soirée, espérant trouver leur neveu trempé les attendant devant la porte mais quand ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas le cas et que la lumière du salon était allumé, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de leur maison pour y découvrir Harry allongé sur le canapé et regardant la télévision.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être dehors ! s'étonna Oncle Vernon.

-J'avais pris une clé, répondit Harry docilement.

-Tu as utilisé un de tes de trucs, oui ! Tu vas être renvoyé de ton école de dingue et tu devras rester ici ! fit Oncle Vernon en éclatant d'un rire hystérique. Nous serons ainsi protégés contre ton vol de morve pour toujours !

-Si ça avait été le cas, vous seriez envahis de sorciers, rétorqua Harry narquoisement. D'ailleurs, je vous informe qu'ils viendront me chercher jeudi.

Harry se leva et s'apprêtât à monter dans sa chambre quand la voix de Pétunia Dursley se fit entendre.

-C'est ça abandonne-nous comme ta mère l'a fait avec moi !

Harry se tourna vers sa tante et la regarda impassiblement. Il brûlait de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propose de sa remarque mais au lieu de ça, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et il y passa les deux jours qui suivirent. De leur cotés, les Dursley ne cherchèrent pas à venir le déranger et lui firent passer de la nourriture par la trappe aménagée six ans plutôt.

Le jeudi matin, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut, quelqu'un le secouait. Son premier geste fut de prendre sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller et la seconde fut de prendre ses lunettes.

-Remus ! Tonks ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Chut ! fit Lupin. Ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin dorment toujours, Maugrey s'en est chargé mais si tu fais trop de bruits, tu risques tout de même de les réveiller.

-Nous sommes venus te chercher, ajouta Tonks. Severus ne t'a donc pas prévenu ?

-Euh… Si, répondit Harry en désignant sa malle. C'est juste que je vous attendais plus tard.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Maugrey en entrant dans la chambre en claudiquant. Si tu as cru ça, les autres aussi alors.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa cape.

-Prends ceci !

Harry regarda ce qu'il pouvait d'y avoir écrit dessus.

-Y a rien !

-C'est un Portoloin ! répondit Lupin patiemment. Il va te permettre de rejoindre en toute sécurité et discrètement Grimmaurd Square.

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

-Nous transplanerons avec tes affaires, fit Tonks en observant avec intérêt le grillage devant sa fenêtre.

-Et dans combien de temps doit-il s'activer ?

Maugrey consulta sa montre de son œil valide tandis que celui magique tournait sans cesse, vérifiant sans aucun doute que nul danger ne se cachait dans les environs ou que les Dursley ne se réveillaient pas.

-Dans un quart d'heure, répondit-il avec concision.

Le silence se fit pesant tandis que le petit réveil posé sur le bureau égrenait lentement les minutes. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans une des pièces à coté de la sienne. Maugrey, Remus et Tonks se saisirent de leurs baguettes.

-Ne lâche surtout pas le parchemin, gronda Maugrey avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… commença Harry mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà tous sortis.

Un hurlement provenant de la chambre de son oncle de sa tante résonna dans la maison, si Maugrey avait espéré être discret, c'était loupé.

-… Oncle Vernon qui se réveille, finit Harry dans une chambre déserte.

-Harry Potter ! Vient immédiatement ici ! hurla son oncle.

Quand il pénétra dans leur chambre, son oncle et sa tante s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la pièce sous la menace de trois baguettes.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans ma chambre ? beugla Oncle Vernon.

-Ils sont venus me chercher et quand…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries, Papa ? Fit Dudley en arrivant dans la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

Mais quand il vit les sorciers, il repartit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre, une main devant la bouche et la seconde sur son postérieur.

-Dis-nous ce que font … ces tordus dans ma maison ? hurla Oncle Vernon.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il se sentit happé par le nombril, le Portoloin venait de s'activer.


	32. Chapter 31

**Reviews**

_Anais_ Ta mère a bien fait de te jeter de l'ordinateur car ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé dans une piece alors qu'il fait si beau dehors. En même temps, c'était pour lire ma fic et elle aurait du être plus compréhensive lol.

_Steffy12_ Encore une revenante ! C'est un important les études alors tu as bien fait. T'inquiète pas, il y a quelque chose de prévu pour Zabini, je commence à m'attacher à ce personnage et il va certainement avoir un rôle pour important par la suite.

_Craup_ Il faut la comprendre aussi, ils viennent de livrer une dur bataille et elle est un peu beaucoup sur les nerfs et voilà qu'elle reçoit une lettre de Krum qui lui dit que Ron l'a encore insulté, elle se déchaine donc.

_Melody Evans_ court ? il est pourtant aussi long que les autres, enfin de mon point de vue mais c'est vrai qu'après le chapitre 29, tout parait trop court alors qu'il étaut exceptionnellement long au contraire. Impayable cet Oncle Vernon.

_Kermittounette_ merci

_Allima_ Oh une revenante ! heureux de voir que ça te plait

_Vinvin_ Ah ? je l'avais mis spécialement mis pour toi ? j'étais pas au courant d'avoir fait ça. Mea Culpa, j'ai reparé et mis les mots maquants. Ah les Dursleys, ils vont me manquer... peut etre que finalement ils vont pas ...

_Virg05_ Ouf, je suis rassuré. Même pas peur !

* * *

Chapitre 31

Harry se retrouva le nez dans un tapis poussiéreux.

-Harry ! J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ? fit Mdme Weasley en l'aidant à se relever.

-J'ai été surpris, répondit Harry.

-Ils ne t'ont pas dit que le parchemin était un Portoloin ?

-Si mais j'étais en train d'expliquer à mon oncle et ma tante ce que Maugrey, Tonks et Remus faisaient chez eux quand il s'est activé.

Mdme Weasley fronça le nez à la mention de la seule famille d'Harry.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder alors. Viens dans la cuisine, tu dois avoir faim !

Harry jeta un regard à l'escalier qui menait aux étages et que Mdme Weasley remarqua.

-Ils ne sont pas encore levés mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Ils vont être surpris de te voir.

Harry commença à manger ce que Mdme Weasley lui mettait dans son assiette sans poser de questions. Il en était à sa cinquième saucisse lorsque Maugrey, Tonks et Remus arrivèrent.

-Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru que nous allions devoir jeter des sortilèges d'amnésie, soupira Tonks. Heureusement que Remus a réussi à les calmer.

-Quand on sait comment parler à ce genre de personne, ça devient très facile de leur expliquer.

-En attendant, espérons que l'opération de ce soir sera beaucoup plus discrète et cordiale que celle-ci marmonna Maugrey.

-Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps de vous expliquer ce qui se passait, tout ceci se serait passé en silence, dit Harry.

Des bruits de pas claquèrent dans l'escalier.

-Maman, quand est-ce qu'Harry arrive ? fit Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore en bataille et l'air pas tout à fait réveillé.

-J'arrive demain ou après-demain, répondit Harry sur un ton pince sans rire.

-Oh ! fit-elle déçue en s'asseyant à coté de son ami.

Les quatre adultes souriaient de la scène, Harry décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

-Gin, tu pourrais me passer la confiture.

Elle le prit le pot et le lui passa, Remus et Tonks riaient sous cape alors que Mdme Weasley souriait tendrement, comme sur un petit nuage.

-Harry, tu pourrais me passer les petits pains, fit Remus en reprenant deux secondes son calme.

Harry le lui tendit sans quitter des yeux Ginny qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris.

-Je vais monter ma malle dans la chambre, fit-il en se levant de table. A plus tard, Gin.

-A plus tard, Harry.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte de la cuisine qu'un cri y retentit.

-Harry !

Une tornade rousse sortit en trombe et se jeta sur Harry tandis que les adultes éclataient franchement de rire dans la cuisine.

-Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ?

-Une petite heure !

-Ginny, tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruits, fit une tête rousse par-dessous la rambarde de l'escalier.

Puis apercevant Harry, le jeune homme descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

-Harry ! fit Ron qui jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ?

-Comme je viens de le dire, je suis arrivé, il y a environ une heure par Portoloin… seul !

Ce petit mot parut tranquilliser Ron.

-Je vais aller déjeuner, vous devez avoir des milliers de choses à vous raconter.

Ron entra dans la cuisine où les rires semblaient s'être calmer tandis qu'Harry et Ginny montèrent la malle dans sa chambre. Ils y discutèrent longuement, ce disant à quels points s'ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que des petits coups brefs soient frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans attendre pour laisser place à Percy.

-Ron, tu pourras m'aider à prendre un dossier, il est trop haut pour moi avec mes …

Il s'aperçut alors de son erreur.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! … Comment vas-tu Harry ? fit-il en tendant la main en grimaçant de douleur visiblement.

Harry dut lâcher les mains de Ginny pour répondre à son salut, ce qui n'échappa à Percy.

-Très bien Percy ! Et toi, ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux que lorsque l'Ordre m'a récupéré mais ce n'est pas encore la grande forme… Harry, je voudrai m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, il y a deux ans.

-Laisse tomber, dit sèchement Harry.

-Mais…

-Il t'a dit de laisser tomber, Percy, fit Ginny.

Le jeune homme, apparemment peiné que Harry n'accepte pas ses excuses, ressortit sans refermer la porte.

-Vous devriez la laisser ouverte si vous ne voulez pas que l'on pense certaines choses.

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Si Harry ne l'avait pas fréquenté auparavant, il aurait été persuadé que Percy avait tenté de faire de l'humour.

-C'est bien à lui de nous faire ce genre de remarque alors que je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser sa copine dans une salle de classe, fit Ginny avec un petit rire.

-Quand ça ? demanda Harry.

Ginny se fit tout de suite plus sombre.

-Lors de ma première année.

-Oh!

Harry compris aussitôt pourquoi la mélancolie s'était emparée d'elle et il s'en voulut. Il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

-N'y pense plus ! C'est fini !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de se retrouver dans une pièce sans savoir comment on y est arrivé ou savoir qu'il s'est produit quelque chose d'horrible et ne plus se rappeler ce qu'on faisait pendant ce temps là…

-Schhhhh… Il s'est servi de nous deux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais je suis avec toi maintenant, il ne pourra rien t'arriver…

-Tu oublies la prophétie d'Helga Poufsouffle, il va m'enlever une seconde fois !

-S'il touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de ta tête et je le tue !

-Hum ! fit quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte.

Harry et Ginny, qui essuya discrètement les larmes qui avaient coulé, se retournèrent pour voir un Ron nerveux qui attendait devant la porte.

-Maman voudrait que vous descendiez pour aider à aménager le selon pour le mariage.

Il ressortit sans attendre de réponse.

-Le mariage a lieu ici ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, Dumbledore estime que pour la sécurité de tous, il vaut mieux qu'il se déroule discrètement et n'inviter que la famille et les amis proches.

-Les parents de Fleur ainsi que sa sœur, Tante Betsy, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore et je crois que c'est quasiment tout. On ignore encore si Charlie vient ou pas…

En entrant dans le salon, Harry remarqua que la pièce, où l'année dernière il passait ses journées à discuter avec ses amis, avait été entièrement vidée de ces meubles, la moquette avait été nettoyée et les peintures refaites.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! fit Mdme Weasley. Harry, voici une lettre pour toi, un hibou est venu la déposer pendant que tu … rangeais tes affaires avec Ginny. Quant à toi, tu vas me nettoyer les vitres de cette pièce et tu feras aussi toutes celles de l'étage !

-Maman ! Je les ai déjà faites hier !

-Et bien c'était ni fait ni à faire !

-Ron pourrait s'en occuper !

-Ron est partit chercher toutes les chaises de la maison pour les nettoyer. Harry ira d'ailleurs le rejoindre quand il aura rangé sa lettre.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait décacheté le parchemin et le lisait.

_« M. Harry Potter,_

_Je désirerais que nous nous rencontrions dans mon bureau le premier août pour que nous évoquions ensembles les modalités des successions Potter et Black._

_Si jamais vous n'étiez pas livre à cette date là ou que vous préfériez envoyer un émissaire, je vous prierai de m'en informer par retour de hibou dans les plus brefs délais._

_Ceci se déroule dans le cadre de votre majorité sauf contestation de votre tuteur légal._

_Respectueusement Pingrelois_

_Responsable des successions à Gringotts. »_

Ginny et Mdme Weasley virent Harry blanchir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? demanda Ginny.

Harry leur tendit la lettre, son amie et sa mère la lurent rapidement.

-Je vais prévenir Bill, il va t'accompagner avant de partir en voyage de noce. Il est le plus à même de comprendre les petites finasseries juridiques dont les gobelins aiment à émailler leurs contrats, fit Mdme Weasley avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. Il vaut mieux que j'aille aider Ron avec les chaises, fit Harry en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il passa la journée à rassembler les chaises et à les nettoyer, travailler lui permettait de ne pas penser à la lettre mais avant le dîner, Bill le voir et l'emmena dans une petite pièce.

-Maman m'appris pour la lettre de Pingrelois et je serais ravie de t'accompagner. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit un mauvais bougre mais comme tous les gobelins, il interprète les clauses des contrats à leurs avantages… Une petite chose, est-ce que tu as parlé aux Dursley de ton coffre ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres concernant un héritage ?

-Je ne suis pas fou au point de le leur avoir dit. Ils ont beau exécré les sorciers, ils ne cracheraient pas sur un peu d'or.

-Parfait, cela va nous faciliter les démarches.

Bill et Harry retournèrent dans la cuisine, ce faisant, ils croisèrent Ron qui affichait son air des mauvais jours.

-Qu'est ce qui arrive encore à Ron ? souffla Bill.

-Hermione doit arriver bientôt, dit simplement Harry.

-Oh ! fit-il, comme si cela voulait tout dire.

-Ils viennent de partir chercher Hermione, leur annonça Mdme Weasley quand ils s'assirent à table.

-Nous nous en doutions, dit Bill avec un petit sourire de connivence avec Harry.

-Comment ça ? fit Ginny.

-Nous venons de le croiser, dit Harry.

Mdme Weasley leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un fils aussi buté qui ne voulait pas reconnaître ses erreurs. La remarque fit sourire toutes les personnes à table.

A cet instant, un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall aussitôt suivi d'un cri. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir Hermione assise sur le dos de Ron qui était apparemment redescendu.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu utilise un Portoloin ! hurla Ron en se relevant et faisant ainsi tomber Hermione.

-Tu savais parfaitement que j'arrivais à cette heure-là ! Tu n'avais pas à te mettre sur le lieu d'arrivé !

-Comme si ça m'importait de savoir quand tu arrivais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire traiter encore une fois de menteur par une miss Je-sais-tout pédante.

-Hermione, ma chérie ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal ! fit Mdme Weasley en l'aidant à se relever.

-Moi, personne me demande ? lança aigrement Ron.

-Toi, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, lui rétorqua sa mère.

-Mais prenez son parti tant que vous y êtes ! C'est vrai, pourquoi croirait-on le raté de la famille ! On n'a jamais rien attendu de moi, quoique j'entreprenne, il y a toujours quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi et personne ne se gêne pour me le faire remarquer alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui !

Ron était rouge comme jamais quand il eut finit et pendant que chacun essaya de trouver une réponse adéquate, il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et referma avec violence la porte de sa chambre.

-Mais… Mais… nous n'avons jamais pensé ça, bégaya Mdme Weasley. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Laissez Mdme Weasley ! Il voulait juste se rendre intéressant, fit Hermione qui paraissait toutefois choquer.

Harry pensa qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que le portrait de la mère de Sirius ai été enlevé l'année précédente sinon ils seraient tous devenus sourds.

-Je vais aller lui parler, s'entendit dire Harry.

-Toi ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Je suis le seul à qui il se confiera.

Harry monta les escaliers pendant que le carillon de la porte annonçait l'arrivé de Maugrey, Tonks et Remus avec les bagages d'Hermione. Harry frappa à la porte mais seul le bruit d'un jeté avec violence et qui explosait contre la porte lui répondit, il l'ouvrit alors avec prudence.

-Ron? C'est moi Harry !

-Foutez-moi la paix ! Toi comme tous les autres !

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Tu … non, c'est vrai, tu n'as rien fait.

Harry entra et vit Ron allongé sur le lit, les mains croisés derrière la tête et contemplant le plafond. Harry alla s'assoire sur son lit.

-Tu as vu ? Non mais tu as vu ? Ils pensent tous comme elle ! Ils croient tous que j'ai écrit à son Viki… pas un seul ne me croie ! En plus, ils se moquent continuellement de moi… Tu penses qu'ils parleraient de mes exploits ? Non ! … Ils préfèrent parler de mes défauts, de mes peurs… Pour tous, je suis le sixième Weasley… Celui dont on attend rien sauf qu'il fasse rire les autres involontairement…Là, je parie qu'ils sont en train de rire de moi _« Vous avez vu quand il s'est énervé … J'ai bien cru que j'allais éclater de rire… comment peut-il penser qu'il est bon à quelque chose !… S'il finit clown, faudra nous estimer heureux… »_

-Ron, comment peux-tu croire que ta famille pense ça de toi ?

Le roux releva la tête et jeta un regard incrédule à son ami.

-Ils te préfèrent à moi ! En même temps, je les comprends ! Qui voudrait d'un minable tel que moi alors qu'ils peuvent avoir le grand Harry Potter !

-Ron, je t'interdis de penser que tu es un minable ! Tu es un excellent joueur de Quidditch…

-Coup de bol à chaque foi !

-Tu as de bonnes notes aux examens…

-Parce qu'ELLE m'a obligé à réviser.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami…

-Super ! Je vais mettre « meilleur ami d'Harry Potter » sur mon curriculum vitae, ça va faire super bonne impression et c'est surtout ultra gratifiant comme métier.

Harry sentit son poing se serrer et l'envie de le lui coller en pleine figure l'envahit mais trois petits coups frappés à la porte détournèrent son attention juste à temps. M. et Mdme Weasley entrèrent.

-Excuse-nous Harry, nous voudrions discuter avec notre fils un instant.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde l'attendait en silence.

-Comment va-t-il ? l'interrogea Bill.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il t'a bien parlé ? fit Fred qui était arrivé avec George entre temps et à qui on avait expliqué la situation.

-Oui.

-Et ? dit George.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Hermione est dans sa chambre ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est montée avec Ginny mais ça ne répond pas à nos questions, fit Bill.

-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'y en a pas, dit Harry en ressortant de la cuisine.

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre des filles où Hermione rangeait rageusement ses affaires sous le regard de Ginny.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, dit Hermione sans se retourner.

Harry alla s'assoire à coté de Ginny avant de répondre.

-Et toi, tu pourrais dire bonjour avant d'agresser les gens.

-Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'attaqué en premier !

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Je ne te parlais pas de Ron.

Hermione se retourna un peu confuse.

-Excuse-moi Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-J'irai certainement mieux si l'autre olibrius ne nous avait pas son cirque. Vous savez qu'il ne s'est toujours pas excusé auprès de Viktor. S'il avait un tant soit peu d'honneur et qu'il tenait véritablement à moi, il ne me mentirait pas éhontémment de la sorte et l'aurait fait sans tarder.

-Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que Ron pourrait te dire la vérité et que c'est Krum qui te mente, fit Harry.

-C'est ça, soit solidaire avec lui, c'est ton meilleur ami après tout ! renifla Hermione. Ginny, j'espère que tu ne te laisse pas prendre au jeu de ton frère ?

Celle-ci parut mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Tu le crois, toi aussi ! commença à s'emporter Hermione.

-Non, mais…

-Excusez-moi, je voudrais aller me coucher, dit abruptement Hermione.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

-Tu as compris, Harry ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? J'aimerai que tu sortes pour que je puisse me changer !

Ginny haussa les épaules avant d'embrasser rapidement Harry, après quoi celui-ci sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Quand il y entra, Ron écrivait un parchemin.

-Tu fais tes devoirs ?

-Non, j'écris à Tante Betsy, répondit-il sans lever les yeux. Je lui dis que mes parents ont enfin accepté que j'aille passer trois semaines avec elle. L'autre sert enfin de compte à quelque chose.

-Tu pourrais citer son nom quand tu parles d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu m'as très bien compris de toutes manières.

-Tu vas jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'excuser pour m'avoir traiter de menteur.

Harry soupira tristement.

-Alors tu pars pendant trois semaines ?

-Après ce qui viens de se passer, mes parents ont jugés préférable de m'éloigner un peu d'eux.

-D'eux ou d'Hermione ?

Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-Les deux, en faite. Ne pas les avoir continuellement sur le dos pendant trois semaines va me permettre de souffler un peu… de réfléchir.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Deux jours après le mariage et je reviens trois jours avant le départ pour Poudlard. Tante Betsy m'a proposé de l'accompagner aux USA quand elle a appris ma rupture avec … Et mes parentes viennent juste de comprendre que c'est nécessaire pour eux comme pour moi.

-Tu comptes le dire à Hermione quand ?

Ron s'avachi sur son lit et se mit à contempler le plafond.

-Si j'annonce mon départ maintenant, elle va croire que je fuis mes responsabilités.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ?

-Tu m'emmerdes Harry, tu m'emmerdes !

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, dit d'une traite Ron.

-Ce que tu as dit ?

-Qu'être ton ami allait ma carte de visite, je ne le pensais pas.

-On oublie alors ?

-D'accord !

-On fait une petite partie d'échec avant d'aller se coucher ?

-Tu as envie de perdre ma parole !


	33. Chapter 32

Un petit mot avant les reviews. A partir de ce chapitre, Vinvin devient ma beta-readeuse, il devrait donc y avoir moins de fautes, de coquilles et de mots oubliés. Si c'est encore le cas, vous devrez voir avec elle, moi je décline toute responsabilité mais s'il n'y en a plus c'est moi qu'il faudra félicité lol.

* * *

**Reviews**

_Steffy12_ Merci beaucoup. j'espère que le mariage te plaira mais il n'aura lieu que dans le chapitre 34, donc patience. Pour Ron et Hermione, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!

_Namyothis_ Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'y avait rien de bien à la télé. Hermione et Ron sont encore plus attachant quand ils se comportent comme des têtes à claques. Pour les coquilles, il ne devrait en principe plus y avoir grace ma nouvelle beta-readeuse Vinvin.

_Latitemery_ Qui n'apprécie pas Ron, franchement ? Moi aussi, je l'adore, c'est le personnage HP qui me ressemble le plus en faite. C'est vrai que Draco n'est pas intelligent de faire ça (enfin si c'est lui qui l'a fait) Pour Harry et Ginny, il va y en avoir.

_Anais_ C'est vrai que c'était une bonne excuse. Ron et Hermione vont discuter mais les conséquences pourraient ne pas etre celle que tu espère. Oui, j'ai lu le tome 6 mais mon niveau d'anglais ne m'a pas permis de tout comprendre et j'attends donc la VF( plus que quelques jours) . merci de ton soutien

_Virg05_ j'ai vraiment pas d'autres mots que** peut être **et la torture n'y changera rien, je t'ai déjà dit que je cédais pas à ce genre de chantage.

_Vinvin_ bon c'est vrai j'ai posté le chapitre 31 en parti à cause de toi mais chut faut pas le dire.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la familleWeasley , elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

* * *

Chapitre 32

Harry regarda les cadeaux qui lui avaient été offert la veille pour son anniversaire.

_-_Harry, tu es prêt ? fit Bill en entrant dans la chambre.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux mais son éternel mèche rebelle résista.

_-_Tu ne pourras pas faire mieux, ricana le miroir.

_-_Comment va_-_t_-_on aller jusqu'à Gringotts ?

_-_Nous allons utiliser un Portoloin jusqu'au magasin de Fred et George qui nous accompagneront jusqu'à Gringotts puis passage par poudre de cheminette jusqu'au ministère…

_-_Le ministère ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude, ses deux dernières visites en ce lieu n'étaient pas les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il ai, surtout au sujet de la seconde.

_-_Tu as oublié que tu dois passer ton permis de transplanage ?

_-_Ah ! Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Pingrelois, celui affichait la mine revêche qui semblait être commune à tous les gobelins.

_-_M. Potter, je présume et … il me semble vous avoir déjà vu dans les couloirs de notre institution.

_-_Weasley, Bill Weasley, je travaille au département des destructions de sorts.

_-_M. Weasley ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reconnu mais vous savez pour moi, tous les humains se ressemblent. Trèves de bavardages, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter physionomie.

_-_Oui, fit Bill en adoptant un ton plus professionnel.

_-_Euh !… Oui, fit Harry, un peu surpris.

_-_Comme je vous l'ai indiqué dans ma lettre, je suis en charge des successions Potter et Black et je me dois de vous informer que vous êtes le seul bénéficiaire dans les deux cas, bien que certaines personnes aient protesté pour les biens des Blacks mais les clauses du testament du dénommé Sirius Black étaient très précises.

_-_Si nous en venions au fait, fit Bill.

Pingrelois fit un sourire torve et se plongea dans ses papiers.

_-_Comme vous voudrez ! Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de l'héritage Potter … Se sera très rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas … Voilà !

« Nous, James et Lily Potter, sains de corps et d'esprits, léguons tous nos biens, meubles et immeubles à notre fils Harry.

_Au cas contraire, nous désirons que nos biens soient reversés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste._

_James Potter Lily Potter »_

_-_Je vais maintenant vous lister toutes vos possessions.

Le manoir Potter

Une dizaine d'appartements disséminés dans le Londres Moldu

Trois appartements à Pré au Lard

Trois milles hectares dans le Chestershire

Le contenu des coffres 713 et 113

Ainsi que cette lettre.

Pingrelois tendis la lettre à Harry qui le regarda sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

_-_Range_-_là, tu la liras plus tard, lui souffla Bill.

_-_Concernant cette affaire, nous nous contenterons de 20 pour de commissions, dit le gobelin avec un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.

Harry ne put que constater la ressemblance avec la dentition d'un requin.

_-_20 me paraisse excessif, dit Bill, compte tenu que vous avez eu seize longues années pour faire fructifier les biens d'Harry.

_-_Je peux comprendre que ce pourcentage peut vous paraître énorme mais nous avons eu des frais importants ces derniers temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry ne comprit pas l'allusion et il se tourna vers Bill dont le regard restait rivé sur le gobelin.

_-_Je vois parfaitement à quoi vous faites allusion mais je ne saisi pas le lien qu'il y a avec l'affaire qui nous occupent présentement et j'estime que 5 de commissions vous rétribuerait amplement.

_-_Vous êtes un rude négociateur et eu égard au passé de M. Potter, nous acceptons de descendre à 7,5, ce qui est bien en deçà du seuil généralement pratiqué.

_-_Cela me semble raisonnable, fit Bill avec un large sourire.

_-_Parfait ! Passons maintenant à la succession Black. Je ne puis vous cacher que celui_-_ci est très épineux. En effet, le dernier possesseur des biens et de la fortune, Sirius Black pour ne pas le nommé, a longtemps été détenu à Azkaban et son évasion a quelque peu compliqué les choses mais la loi est très clair à ce sujet : _« Tout testament doit être considéré comme valide, s'il a été écrit et signé durant son séjour à Azkaban ou qu'il a été contresigné par deux membres du ministère ou du Magenmagot. »_ § 7 aliéna b du traité régissant les lègues, héritages et donations dans le monde magique… Voici donc la lecture du testament Black :

_« Je, soussigné Sirius Black, lègue tous mes biens à mon filleul Harry Potter à la seule et unique condition qu'il crée un lieu où les sorciers scolarisés, qui soient orphelins ou en conflit avec leurs parents, puissent se réfugier lors des vacances et jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un logement après leurs études._

Dans le cas où il refuserait où il serait malheureusement décédé, je désire que mes biens aillent au collège Poudlard pour que la direction permette la réalisation de ce lieu.

_Sirius Black »_

_-_Acceptez_-_vous les conditions imposées ?

_-_Euh… D'accord, fit Harry pris au dépourvu.

_-_Je vais maintenant vous inventorier les biens dont vous allez devenir le propriétaire.

Le manoir black situé au 12 Grimmaurd Square,

Vingt cinq maisons dispersées au Royaume Uni,

Quarante cinq appartements dans le Londres Moldus,

Sept appartements au Chemin de Traverse,

Trois appartements à Pré au Lard,

Dix milles hectares dispersés dans le Royaume Uni,

Le contenu des coffres 536, 871, 329, 457, 680,

Et là aussi une lettre.

Harry la rangea aussitôt avec celle de ses parents.

_-_Je pense que là aussi, notre banque devra se contenter de 7,5 de commissions, fit Pingrelois en fixant Bill.

_-_Vous supposez bien.

_-_Veuillez signer ceci ! dit le gobelin en tendant une liasse de papier à Harry qui jeta un regard à Bill qui lui indiqua de les signer.

Quand Pingrelois récupéra les parchemins dûment paraphés, il remis à Harry les actes de propriétés avant de les mettre prestement à la porte mais Harry l'entendit qui murmurait qu'il faudrait interdire aux employés de conseiller les clients s'ils voulaient continuer à faire des bénéfices.

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils font quand même des profits, ils font toujours des profits, dit en souriant le frère aîné de Ron alors que lui et Harry ressortaient de la banque pour rejoindre la boutique de Fred et George.

Devant celle_-_ci, ils y avaient un nombre assez impressionnant de camarades, anciens ou actuels, mais aucun ne se tourna vers Harry et ils purent entrer sans trop d'encombres à l'intérieur du magasin où George se précipita sur eux et les entraîna aussitôt dans l'arrière_-_boutique.

_-_Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui.

_-_Qu'est ce que ça doit être quand il y en a ? Murmura Bill.

Harry sourit, Fred et George avaient parfois une conception étrange de la réalité, Fred arriva sur ces entrefaites.

_-_Nous pensions que les gobelins vous avaient dévoré parce qu'ils perdaient trop d'argent…

_-_Non, mais ils ont bien failli, rétorqua Bill avant un grand sourire puis redevenant sérieux, la cheminée est prête ?

_-_Oui, firent en chœur les jumeaux.

Ils leur indiquèrent une cheminée où une belle flambée y ronflait.

_-_Et voilà la poudre de cheminette ! fit Fred en leur tendant un pot.

Bill en prit un bonne poigné et annonça sa destination.

_-_Ministère de la Magie !

Harry prit à son tour de la poudre de cheminette.

_-_On se retrouve où tu sais, fit George.

_-_D'accord, fit Harry puis il prononça distinctement, Ministère de la Magie !

Il se mit à tourner sur lui_-_même et ferma les yeux pour ne voir les cheminés défilées. Quand il sentit que le mouvement ralentit, il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'Atrium du ministère où l'attendait Bill.

_-_Il faut que nous allions voir le sorcier de garde, lui dit_-_il.

Harry regarda l'Atrium et vit que celui_-_ci avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite. En même temps, des rénovations étaient nécessaires, ils avaient changé la statue qui ornait la fontaine. Les deux sorciers, le centaure, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison étaient maintenant remplacés par de simples jets d'eaux. Ils arrivèrent devant le sorcier de garde, un badge annonçait son nom, Guido.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Nous venons pour passer un permis de transplanage, fit Bill.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour cela ?

_-_Pas moi ! Lui ! dit Bill en désignant Harry.

_-_Oh ! Baguettes, s'il vous plait !

Bill et Harry tendirent leurs baguettes au garde qui les plaça sur l'instrument de cuivre qu'Harry avait déjà vu deux ans plutôt lors de son procès puis il leur passa sur le corps la longue tige dorée.

_-_Harry ! Bill !

Ils se retournèrent et virent M. Weasley venir à leur rencontre.

_-_C'est bon, Guido, je réponds d'eux.

_-_Si vous le dites, M. Weasley. Bonne journée messieurs et bonne chance pour votre permis.

_-_Venez, c'est au deuxième étage, fit M. Weasley en les entraînants à sa suite. Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois arrivé maintenant sinon vous étiez bon pour subir trois quarts d'heure de discours sur la dangerosité du transplanage pour l'expert en la matière qu'est Guido.

Rendus au deuxième étage, Harry suivit M. Weasley et Bill dans les couloirs, il voyait aux portes des panonceaux annonçant le bureau de régulation des déplacements par cheminées, le centre de régulation des balais. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où était indiqué le bureau du centre d'essai de transplanage. Une jeune femme blonde leva le nez du journal qu'elle lisait.

_-_Vous désirez, M. Weasley ?

_-_J'accompagne un ami de mes enfants pour son permis de transplanage.

_-_Oh ! fit_-_elle en glissant un regard vers son carnet de rendez_-_vous. Quel non ?

_-_Potter, Harry.

La jeune femme releva brutalement la tête et scruta le font du jeune homme à la recherchede sa fameuse cicatrice.

_-_LE Harry Potter?

_-_Barbara! Un peu de retenue, s'il vous plait!

_-_Excusez_-_moi M. Weasley, M. Wagner vous attend dans son bureau.

Elle leur désigna une porte derrière elle. Dans le petit bureau, un petit homme avec une barbiche blanche compulsait un dossier, il ne levât les yeux que lorsque M. Weasley l'appela.

_-_Arthur ! Que me vaux ta visite ? Ton fils a pourtant réussi son permis, dit le petit homme avec un fort accent germanique.

_-_Non, Kurt. Je viens pour un de ses amis, Harry Potter.

Harry vit le regard de l'homme se tourner vers lui mais pour une fois, celui_-_ci ne chercha pas sa cicatrice.

_-_M. Potter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous recevoir si vite mais je ne doute pas que l'examen ne sera qu'une formalité pour vous, compte tenu des … éléments qui ont été portés à ma connaissance.

_-_Oui, monsieur, fit Harry.

_-_Appelle_-_moi Kurt ! Tu vas voir transplaner est très simple sauf quand on ne respecte pas certains précautions, cela peut se montrer très dangereux. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de cas de désartibulage ?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry en regardant Bill et M. Weasley qui semblaient confiant.

_-_Bien ! Vous avez du recevoir le livret explicatif concernant les transplanages ?

_-_Oui, oui.

_-_Nous allons donc commencer par des transplanages sur de petites distances. Le sortilège l'empêchant dans le faire dans le ministère est levé dans cette pièce, vous ne risquez donc pas grand_-_chose.

Harry sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Il avait bien lu le livret explicatif mais ni ça ni Ron ou Hermione ne lui avait raconté ça dans leurs lettres.

_-_Ne soyez pas aussi nerveux, tout se passera bien ! Allez_-_vous positionner dans le cercle situé derrière vous…

Harry se retourna et vit dans un coin de la pièce un cercle d'un blanc étincelant.

_-_… Maintenant vous allez regarder dans le coin opposé et essayez de le mémoriser. Quand ce sera fait, vous allez fermer les yeux et le visualiser. Vous vous imaginez que vous vous y trouver.

Harry exécuta ce qui lui avait été demandé mais il n'avait pas l'impression de bouger.

_-_Parfait ! s'exclama l'examinateur. Ça a été très rapide !

_-_Mais… Je n'ai pas … commença Harry.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il se retrouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce.

_-_Ne soyez pas surpris. C'est vrai que c'est très déstabilisent les premières fois mais vous vous y habituerez très rapidement. Vous allez répéter cet exercice une quinzaine de fois avant que nous ne passions à l'examen proprement dit.

Harry recommença en gardant les yeux ouverts cette fois là. Il se retrouva à son point de départ, il n'avait toujours pas eu la sensation de bouger, l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux avait juste brutalement changé. A la fin, M. Wagner lui donna une photo.

_-_Tu sembles maîtriser parfaitement le concept sur de petites distances, nous allons donc tenter sur de plus longues distances. Voici le lieu où vous devez me rejoindre. Le principe est toujours le même : Mémorisation, Visualisation, Déplacement.

Harry observa la photo où il y avait un bosquet d'arbres dans lequel le vent faisait jouer les branches.

_-_Vous allez vous rendre là bas et en revenir. Je vous précèderait pour en être certain. J'espère que vous ne transplanerez pas sur les épaules d'une pauvre moldue, n'est pas M. Weasley ?

_-_Vous devez confondre avec mon frère Charlie, fit Bill.

_-_Vous êtes certains ? Arthur, tu as combien d'enfants ?

_-_Sept ! Tu auras la visite de la petite dernière l'année prochaine, dit M. Weasley avec un sourire. Après tu vas être tranquille pendant une vingtaine d'année avant de voir arriver la nouvelle génération de Weasley.

_-_Ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais passons, je vais me rendre en premier au bosquet et je vous y attendrais, M. Potter.

Le vieil homme disparut dans un craquement, Harry mit en pratique ce qu'il venait de lui enseigner et il transplana à son tour. Il se retrouva près du bosquet d'arbres dont il avait eu la photo.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment rapide, je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai à peine eue le temps de me déplacer pour vous faire de la place.

_-_Excusez_-_moi M. Wagner.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant. Tu vas maintenant effectuer le voyage retour.

Harry revint de la même manière dans le bureau.

_-_Il me paraît évident que vous savez transplaner, je vous délivre donc votre permis de transplanage. Je crois que vous avez compris que vous ne pouvez transplaner que dans un endroit que vous avez déjà vu mais ce n'est toutefois pas une raison pour ne pas vous montrer prudent !

M. Wagner tendit à Harry un parchemin où se trouvaient toutes les mentions officielles indiquant qu'il était autorisé à transplaner. Quand Harry ressortit avec M. Weasley et son fils, la secrétaire l'attendait avec une plume et un parchemin.

_-_Est_-_ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe, M. Potter ?

_-_Barbara ! s'exclama M. Weasley. Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un employé du Ministère !

Il poussa Harry hors du bureau d'essai de transplanage puis il les raccompagna jusqu'à l'Atrium.

_-_Encore une fois félicitations, Harry, nous fêterons ça ce soir, dit M. Weasley.

Après son départ, Harry se tourna vers Bill.

_-_On retourne comment chez … Sirius ?

_-_Tu ne viens pas de passer ton permis de transplanage ? répondit Bill avec un petit sourire.

Harry se frappa le front. Il transplana sans tarder dans le hall du quartier général de l'Ordre. Bill le rejoignit presque aussitôt.

_-_Ils doivent nous attendre dans la cuisine.

Bill avait en effet raison. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, leur mère mais aussi Fleur, sa sœur Gabrielle et leurs parents s'y trouvaient.

_-_Fleur ! Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que demain ! s'exclama Bill.

_-_C'est à cause de mon père, que nous avons une journée d'avance, il déteste être en retard, répondit_-_elle avec un grand sourire.

_-_Jeune fille, on ne parle pas ainsi de son père, la réprimanda sa mère.

_-_Je sais, mère. Bonjour Harry, comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. J'ai oublié de vous présenter Harry, il était parti régler quelques petits problèmes administratifs et passer son permis de transplanage. Je vous présente Harry Potter, un ami des enfants. Harry, les parents de Fleur et sa sœur Gabrielle.

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Harry, leurs regards ne convergèrent pas vers son front. Fleur leur avait vraisemblablement fait la leçon.

_-_Bonjour mon garçon, fit M. Delacour. Fleur nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il paraît que c'est toi qui as sorti Gabrielle du lac.

La petite fille rougit en entendant cela.

_-_Euh… Oui, répondit Harry, un peu décontenancé par cette attitude.

_-_Ne fait pas attention à ce que te dit mon père, il adore mettre mal à l'aise ses enfants, fit Fleur avec un petit sourire.

_-_Fleur, voyons ! s'exclama sa mère.

_-_Ma chère, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, fit son père. Si c'était le cas, j'aurai parlé de la fois où tu as changé ta sœur en cochon alors que tu voulais juste la coiffer avec ta baguette.

_-_Papa ! Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais parler de ça ! S'exclamèrent ces deux filles.

Gabrielle essaya de se glisser sous la table pour qu'on ne la voie plus tandis que Mme Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione observaient l'échange avec perplexité alors que Bill avait apparemment déjà assisté une ou deux fois à ce genre de scène.

_-_Les enfants, vous devriez monter. Harry a sûrement pleins de choses à vous raconter. Gabrielle, accompagne_-_les donc, dit Mme Weasley, visiblement soucieuse qu'ils n'assistent pas à la suite de la discussion.

Gabrielle regarda sa mère qui lui fit signe de les suivre. Ils montèrent jusqu'à un petit salon aménagé dans une ancienne chambre. Harry et Ginny s'assirent sur un divan tandis que Gabrielle s'installait en face d'eux et ne quittait pas des yeux Harry. Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans des fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés mais ils parlaient toutefois de manière froide et distante.

_-_Alors tu as ton permis ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Son permis ? fit Gabrielle dans un anglais un peu approximatif.

_-_De transplanage, expliqua Hermione.

_-_Tu sais transplaner ? C'est génial ! En France, on n'a pas le droit de transplaner.

_-_Ah bon? Fit Hermione. Je suis venu en France, il y a quelques années et je n'ai lu ça nulle part.

_-_La loi vient tout juste de passer. C'est à cause de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Le Ministère a peur qu'il ne se serve de la France comme base arrière. Les seuls qui ont le droit de transplaner, ce sont les aurors.

Hermione se pencha vers Gabrielle et se mit à la questionner sur la politique en France. En voyant cela, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Vous m'excuserez, je vais dans ma chambre.

Il ne dit pas pourquoi mais Harry savait qu'il allait faire ses devoirs. Il ne tenait pas à en emmener pour son voyage.

_-_J'ai l'impression que tu as du succès auprès des jeunes filles que tu sauves, lui glissa malicieusement Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Gabrielle te dévore du regard.

_-_Ah bon ?

_-_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

_-_Elle n'était pas réellement en danger, tu sais. C'est moi qui ai juste pris les règles au pied de la lettre.


	34. Chapter 33

**Reviews**

_Vinvin_ mais y en a encore, j'ai en trouvé lol. On fait quoi alors on s'autofusille? Pour la coquille, va falloir que tu m'aides parce que j'ai lu trois fois la prophétie et je ne trouve pas. Je vois que tu es attient de sénilité précoce, va falloir ce méfier à l'avenir.

_Sined_ Merci beaucoup.

_Ellinia_ malheureusement si, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu de temps pour voir comment Ron va le faire car ce chapitre va être très lecture de lettre et le prochain sera sur le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Content de voir que tu es trouvée le temps ou l'envie de poster une review. Enfin dans ta fic, la raison de leur séparation est quand même beaucoup plus grave que dans la mienne. C'est vrais que s'ils nous la jouaient amoureux transis tout le temps, ça serait pas marrant.

_Virg05_ bon okay tu fais ce que tu veux (bizarre comme discussion, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour y avoir droit)

_Latitemery_ On n'y apprends rien sur l'histoire mais certaines petites choses apparu dans ce chapitre auront leur utilités par la suite.

_Namyothis_ non, tu n'es pas accro et je suis touché que tu apprécié autant mon histoire. Je vais penser pour le prochain chapitre à mettre rapide résumer des liens entre les personnages.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu, bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la__ famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

* * *

Chapitre 33

En début de soirée, Harry entra dans le petit salon et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il allait enfin pouvoir lire les lettres qu'il avait reçues dans la matinée. Il avait mis plusieurs fois la main dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'elles existaient réellement au cours de la journée. Il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. D'une certaine manière, Sirius lui manquait plus que ses parents. Il avait pu le toucher, le sentir, lui parler alors que de ses parents ne resteraient que des images et des mots. Il avait pu les voir, enfin des échos d'eux, lorsqu'il avait combattu Voldemort lors de sa renaissance et qu'ils avaient forcé leur baguette à se battre l'une contre l'autre mais les quelques mots qu'ils lui avaient dits ne pourrait jamais combler le manque qu'Harry ressentait au fond de lui.

C'est finalement pour cette raison qu'il prit la lettre de ses parents. Plusieurs feuillets s'échappèrent et tombèrent au sol sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive quand il l'ouvrit.

_« Notre cher petit Harry,_

_Encore que tu as du bien grandir depuis le jour où nous avons écrit cette lettre. En attendant, si tu la lis, c'est que tu as atteint ta majorité et que nous avons malheureusement loupé bon nombre des tes anniversaires. Ce ne sont pas les seules choses que nous avons loupées et que nous aurions aimé voir, ton premier acte de magie, tes premiers pas, ta lettre de Poudlard,… Malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement._

_N__ous espérons que Sirius s'est montré plus raisonnable dans ton éducation qu'il l'a été à Poudlard. Nous savons qu'il peut se montrer parfois un peu « chien fou » et nous ne parlons pas uniquement au sens imagé. Mais Remus et Peter ont certainement du le refréner dans ses idées sur ce qu'il devait faire avec toi, comme t'acheter le meilleur balai existant alors que n'as pas encore trois ans ou essayer de faire de toi un animagus avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard. Ça ne nous étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait fait malgré ce que peuvent dire Remus et Peter._

_Nous nous forçons à croire que tu n'as jamais eu à vivre sous la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'il est mort peu après nous, que tu n'as jamais eu à le croiser et encore moins à le combattre. Si nous sommes morts, c'est parce que nous le combattions et que les idées qu'il voulait imposer étaient contraires avec celles auxquelles nous croyons. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait part, il y a quelques semaines, d'une étrange prophétie selon laquelle tu pourrais être celui qui battra Tu-Sais-Qui… Nous ne voyons pas comment un bébé comme tu l'es, ou le jeune homme que tu es devenu pourrait faire quelque chose contre lui… Ce n'est pas pour te dénigrer mais nous avons vu mourir des personnes bien plus entraînées que tu ne peux l'être d'un seul coup de baguette de sa part._

_En attendant, vit ta vie, trouves-toi des amis sincères sur lesquels tu peux compter en toute occasions, tombe amoureux, soit fidèle à ton idéal mais sache que nous serons toujours près de toi quoique tu fasses._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment et qui regrettent de ne pas avoir passé autant de temps avec toi que nous le désirions. »_

Harry sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Ses parents s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne sur ce qui s'était passé après leurs morts mais ils lui avaient écrit qu'ils l'aimaient et c'était là le plus important pour lui.

_-_Harry ! J'ai oublié de te dire qu'un hibou était arrivé ce matin pour toi, fit Ginny en entrant sans frapper.

Harry essaya d'essuyer ses larmes mais la jeune fille le remarqua.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu pleures ?

_-_Rien, juste une poussière dans l'œil.

_-_Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Et c'est quoi ces parchemins à tes pieds ?

Ginny les ramassa mais dès qu'elle vit les signatures, elle les tendit à Harry.

_-_Excuse_-_moi ! Je ne savais pas. Tu as certainement envie d'être seul pour les lire.

_-_Non, Gin, reste ! Ce matin, … à Gringotts, il y avait une lettre de mes parents et de Sirius… Je t'en prie, reste ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais les lire si quelqu'un n'est pas avec moi.

_-_D'accord, tu veux lire laquelle ? Celle de ta mère, de ton père ou de Sirius ?

_-_De ma mère ? De mon père ? Il n'y avait qu'une lettre !

_-_Il y avait des feuillets par terre, tes parents t'ont écrit chacun une lettre.

_-_Donne_-_les_-_moi !

_-_Tu les as déjà, je viens de les donner.

Harry fouilla parmi les feuilles qu'il tenait, il prit tout d'abord celle de sa mère.

_« Mon tout petit,_

_Ça me fait bizarre de t'écrire une lettre alors qu'il suffit que je tourne la tête pour te voir endormi dans ton berceau mais ce faisant, je sens grandir en moi l'impression que c'est peut être la seule lettre que tu pourras lire de moi._

_Depuis qu'Albus nous a mis au courant de la prophétie qui pèse sur tes épaules, j'ai peur pour toi. Peur de te voir mourir, peur que tu n'ais pas eut d'enfance, peur que nous soyons obliger d'aller de cachette en cachette pour te protéger. James, ton père, tente de me convaincre que ce ne sera pas le cas, que ta vie sera plus belle que ça et qu'Albus va trouver le moyen de détruire ce monstre avant que tu ne grandisses trop mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il me ment pour me rassurer…_

_Toutefois, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu nous as survécu, que nous ne t'avons pas vu grandir ou si peu et que tu es désormais majeur. J'espère que tu as été et es heureux, que Sirius a su se montrer raisonnable avec toi, qu'il n'a pas cédé à tous tes caprices et qu'il a réussi à faire de toi un jeune homme responsable et loyal. J'ignore s'il t'a parler de ta famille, pas les Potter, ça je sais qu'il a du t'en parler en long, en large et en travers, mais je pense de la famille Evans, ma famille. Tes grands-parents sont morts peu de temps avant ta naissance dans un accident de voiture, ils étaient des gens charmants et très ouverts. J'avais ou plutôt j'ai aussi une sœur aînée, Pétunia qui, à son grand désespoir, n'a jamais reçu sa lettre annonçant son admission à Poudlard et elle m'a voué depuis une rancune tenace. Nous n'avons échangé que quelques nouvelles depuis le décès de nos parents mais j'ai toutefois appris qu'elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon dénommé Dudley quelques mois avant moi mais son mari, Vernon Dursley (un moldu comme elle) refuse que nous venions les voir. Il a une crainte irraisonnée de tout ce que pourrai chambouler son ordinaire et il nous a menacés si nous nous approchions d'eux ou si nous mentionnions un quelconque lien entre nos familles. Non pas que cela ait un grand impact sur ton père mais nous avons préféré respecter leurs choix._

_Tu viens de bouger dans ton sommeil mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé. Je crois que quand tu seras plus grand, tu seras le portrait craché de ton père… sauf les yeux… tu auras les miens, paraît-il. Seras-tu aussi fonceur et inconscient mais aussi loyal et sincère que lui ou auras-tu mon sens des responsabilités ? Je l'ignore et je crois que je préférais le découvrir…_

_Harry, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu n'es peut-être pas devenu la meilleure des personnes mais je sais que tu ne seras pas devenu la pire._

_Ta maman qui voudrait tant être au près de toi. »_

Encore une fois les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

_-_J'aurai tellement voulu la connaître, sanglota_-_t_-_il. Elle me manque…

_-_Pleure, ça te fait du bien ! Je suis certaine que tu as refoulé toute ta peine, toute ta rancœur en toi depuis la mort de Sirius… Tu as voulu nous faire croire que tout allait bien pour toi… Que tu avais réussi à surmonter tout ce que tu as subi… Vas_-_y pleure.

_-_Gin ! Pourquoi est_-_ce qu'ils sont morts et pas moi ? …

Ginny prit sa tête entre ses mains et la releva pour qu'il la regarde.

_-_Si ta mère t'entendait, elle serait déçue. Elle ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que tu te lamentes ! Je sais que tu as eut plus que ta part de malheurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tu t'apitoies sur ton sort !

_-_Je sais mais tu ne te doutes pas combien c'est dur de voir que tous ceux auxquels on tient disparaissent les uns après les autres. Mes parents, Sirius, …

_-_Harry, je te ne quitterai jamais, j'ai trop de choses à vivre avec toi !

_-_Eux aussi avaient des choses à vivre avec moi et regarde où ils sont !

_-_Je le sais, fit Ginny en le forçant à mettre sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Harry se remit à pleurer en serrant Ginny contre lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry se releva en essuyant ses larmes et en essayant de déchiffonner les lettres qui lui restaient.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Ginny.

_-_Je vaislire les lettres de mon père et de Sirius.

_-_Elles vont te faire encore plus de mal.

_-_J'en ai besoin, Gin! Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je crois que je n'aurai pas la force de le faire plus tard.

Sans attendre la réponse de Ginny, Harry se mit à lire la lettre de son père tout en essayant de la défroisser un peu plus.

_« Petit bonhomme,_

_Tu es, avec ta mère, ma principale joie sur terre. Si je ne vous avais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Oh bien sûr, j'ai Sirius, Remus et Peter mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Ils m'ont permis de passer sept de mes meilleures années mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je vis depuis que je vous ai tous les deux._

_Tout n'a pas été évident entre ta mère et moi. Je n'étais pas un garçon très fréquentable, non pas que je n'étais pas populaire, bien au contraire même. Malgré ce que Sirius peut te raconter sur mon compte, je me conduisais très souvent comme un imbécile, j'ai souvent essayé d'impressionner les autres et ta mère principalement mais ça ne marchait pas avec elle… Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça, c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plus en elle._

_J'espère que tu ne suis pas les conseils de Sirius en matière de drague, ils ne sont pas très bons, crois-moi ! Ecoute plus ceux de Remus, ils sont bien meilleurs, ils m'auraient évité bien souvent de me retrouver collé mais c'est le passé et je ne regrette presque rien de cette époque._

_Parmi mes regrets, les plus importants concernent l'un des mes condisciples dont tu as certainement entendu parler par Peter ou Sirius, Severus Rogue. Je ne me suis guère montré fair-play avec lui, l'ayant pris comme mon Némésis dès notre premier jour. Il avait renversé son jus de citrouille sur moi et ne s'en était même pas excusé, Sirius qui était dans le même wagon que nous, le lui a fait remarquer, ce à quoi Rogue a répondu qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser auprès d'une personne comme moi, étant le fils de mon père, je te laisse deviner la suite…_

_Bien longtemps après, j'ai appris la raison de la haine qu'il me portait et je ne pouvais que la comprendre… Il y a quelques jours, Albus Dumbledore est venu nous voir et il nous a informé que tu pouvais être en danger à cause d'une prophétie que l'on aurait fait à propos de toi et de Tu-Sais-Qui… Depuis lors j'ai conscience que nos jours à tous les trois sont comptés et que tu seras peut-être tout seul ou que nous te perdrons. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Sirius fasse une bêtise si jamais ta mère et moi devions mourir. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté Severus, Dumbledore m'ayant appris qu'il espionnait Tu-Sais-Qui et les Mangemorts pour son compte depuis quelques mois déjà. Je lui ai demandé de t'empêcher de devenir comme moi, s'il devait jamais te croiser et s'il estimait que c'était nécessaire._

_J'ignore pourquoi je t'écris tout ça. Peut-être pour partager quelque chose avec toi malgré ce qui nous sépare. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voudrais t'écrire…_

_J'ignore en faite ce que je devrais te dire … Je devrais peut-être t'abreuver de conseils et autres pensées mais je sais que je détestais ça quand ton grand-père le faisait._

_Ton père aimant »_

_-_J'aurai adoré qu'il le fasse, murmura Harry en reposant la lettre.

_-_Tu le feras avec tes propres enfants, tu auras matières avec tous tes ennuis…

Harry contempla la lettre qu'il avait déposée sur la table basse devant lui.

_-_Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_De qui tu parles ? De Rogue ?

_-_Mon père a écrit qu'il lui avait demandé de m'empêcher de devenir comme lui, arrogant, m'as_-_tu_-_vu, … Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il me hait… Parce que mon père le lui a demandé.

_-_Il ne peut pas te haïr juste pour ça quand même ?

_-_Tu n'as pas vu l'expression de haine qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'en a parlé à demi_-_mot… Il fait ça pour mon bien même si ça fait des années qu'il atteint son objectif…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre Harry et Ginny sans qu'aucun des deux n'osa perturber jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la lettre de Sirius. Ginny se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir la lire aussi.

_« Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis décédé soit en essayant d'échapper aux aurors ou, s'ils obéissent encore au Ministère, aux Détraqueurs soit en combattants des Mangemorts et si c'est le cas j'espère en avoir emmené plusieurs avec moi. Ne pleures pas trop ma disparition, si je n'étais pas libre de par la loi, tu m'as rendu libre de cœur, grâce à toi, je revivais._

_Je n'ai pas été un parrain idéal pendant douze trop longues années mais j'espère que je me suis rattrapé pendant les moments (trop rare à mon goût) que nous avons passé ensemble. Désormais tu n'as plus que Remus pour te parler de tes parents et des glorieuses aventures des Maraudeurs…_

_Comme a du te le dire le gobelin chargé de ma succession, j'aimerai que tu crées pour les sorciers d'origine moldu ou de « sang-pur », orphelin ou en rupture avec leurs familles, majeur ou pas, un lieu où ceux-ci pourraient vivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent autonomes. Nous avons tous les deux vécus avec des familles en qui nous ne nous reconnaissions pas et je sais que tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je te parle de cette maison. J'aimerai que ce soit un lieu ouvert et accueillant, où les plus vieux aideraient les plus jeunes. N'utilise pas une des maisons de ma famille, mon père a très certainement du les envoûter pour éviter les mauvais payeurs et de toute manière, elles doivent être dans un piteux état. Rase-les et reconstruits quelque chose de vivable et loue-les à un prix raisonnable et décent… Non, pour la fondation_ _Sirius Black (j'ai la prétention de croire que tu lui donneras mon nom, une fois qu'il aura été réhabilité), j'aimerai une grande, une immense maison avec tout le confort magique moderne et un grand terrain où les jeunes pourraient s'entraîner au Quidditch en toute liberté, tu vois le genre quoi… je suis sûr que tu feras au mieux._

_Ton parrain »_

_-_Tu comptes faire ce qu'il te demande ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Oui, je crois qu'oui. Et ça sera même mieux que ce qu'il rêvait … donne_-_moi cette lettre.

_-_Quelle lettre ? fit Ginny, oublieuse de la raison qui l'avait poussé à chercher Harry.

_-_Celle que j'ai reçue ce matin et que tu tiens dans la main.

Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il n'en reconnut pas l'écriture.

_-_Tu es certaine que c'est pour moi ?

_-_Le hibou s'est posé devant moi et à l'intérieur, il y avait un mot disant que c'était pour toi et que tu comprendrais. J'ai cru que c'était Zabini qui t'écrivait comme tu me l'avais dit en juin.

_Tout revint aussitôt à l'esprit d'Harry._

_« Salut Potter,_

_J'ai très longtemps hésité à t'écrire et je serais d'ailleurs très étonné que tu me répondes mais je viens de m'enfuir de chez moi. Comme je m'y attendais mon père s'est montré aussi aimable qu'à son habitude et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait guère apprécier mon attitude ces derniers temps. J'ai pu supporter quelques temps ses remarques mais là c'est trop…_

_Je vais venir au fait de ma lettre, puisque vous, les Gryffondors, n'êtes pas trop connus pour votre patience… Est-ce que tu connais un lieu pas trop cher où je pourrais me loger ?_

_Blaise Zabini. »_

_-_Il n'a qu'à venir habiter ici ! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Je ne crois pas ce soit une bonne idée. La maison de Sirius serait construite, je l'aurai envoyé là_-_bas. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'en parle avec tes parents et Dumbledore pour Zabini et après je verrais avec Bill et Remus pour cette maison que voulais Sirius.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent M. et Mme Weasley, Bill, Fleur ainsi que les parents de celle_-_ci en grande discussion pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage qui devait se dérouler deux jours plus tard.

_-_Excusez_-_moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais parler cinq minutes avec M. et Mme Weasley.

Ceux_-_ci se levèrent, laissant les autres continuer leur discussion.

_-_Rien de grave, j'espère ? fit d'une voix inquiète Mme Weasley en entrant dans le hall.

_-_J'ai un camarade qui vient de s'enfuir de chez lui et qui cherche un endroit où dormir…

_-_Le pauvre chéri ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Il faut le faire venir ici, on ignore sur qui il peut tomber maintenant que …

Elle cacha difficilement le frisson qui venait de la secouer.

_-_Molly, je ne crois pas, et Harry semble partager la même idée, que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée de faire venir ici une personne sans que l'on sache réellement qui il est. Nous devrions en parler au professeur Dumbledore, dit M. Weasley d'un ton apaisant.

_-_C'est que je venais vous demander, dit Harry.

_-_Comme vous voudrez mais je persiste à croire qu'il serait plus en sécurité ici par les temps qui courent, fit Mme Weasley d'un ton froid et en retournant dans la cuisine.

M. Weasley haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Harry puis il alla prévenir le professeur Dumbledore qui se présenta un quart d'heure plus tard.

_-_Bonsoir Arthur, Harry. Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de mon aide. Quel est le problème ?

Harry lui résuma rapidement la situation.

_-_Quel est le nom de votre camarade ? fit le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

_-_Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit.

_-_Je vois. Tu vas lui renvoyer un hibou lui demandant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur en lui précisant que Lupin l'y attendra et qu'il l'emmènera dans un endroit sûr.

_-_Ici ? demanda Harry.

_-_Certes non ! L'Ordre a plusieurs cachettes où nous pouvons nous réunir en cas d'urgence et c'est dans l'un d'entre eux qu'il va aller. En attendant, Harry, tu agis de manière très noble. Acceptez la main qu'un adversaire te tend est toujours une bonne action mais ça l'est d'autant plus en ces temps troublés. Je comprends aussi mieux pourquoi les conversations que nous captions étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes et pourquoi nous t'y entendions mais elles ont été coupées depuis le début des vacances.

_-_Vous continuez à vous servir de …, commença Harry avant de se taire et de regarder M. Weasley.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant et je ne dirais rien à Molly. Je peux comprendre que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous faire renvoyer mais simplement à sauver Percy… Encore que j'aurai aimé que tu évites d'y mêler Ginny.


	35. Chapter 34

**Reviews**  


_Virg05_ C'est clair qu'un père a toujours une image plus ou moins idéalisé de sa fille, surtout quand c'est sa fille unique. Ouf tu me rassures, cette discussion n'a ni queue ni tete mais elle nous occupes tous les deux MDR

_Anaïs_ tu n'es pas obligée de poster à tous les chapitres. C'est clair qu'Harry est désormais très riche mais que va t il faire de cette fortune. Lol, je vais aller chercher mon dicotionnaire des synonymes ;)

_Vinvin_ MDR mais attrape-moi ! Oui, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas réveillé le matin mais c'est aussi valable l'après-midi ou en soirée avec toi lol. merci de me le signalé mais tu aurais pu etre plus explicite dès le départ à moins que tu cherchais à me faire perdre mes cheveux. D'accord, le voila le mariage mais tu gaches toute la surprise, tu n'es pas drole, petite peste va.

_Namyothis_ heureux de voir que ça te plait autant, le résumé est lisible juste après, j'espère que ce te sera utile.

_Latitemery_ les lettres ont un peu été écrites pour ça, je voulais montrer le décalage entre ce que James et Lily imaginait pour Harry et la réalité. Quant à savoir si Harry a eu raison pour Zabini, l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle est rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 34

Le jour J était arrivé, Bill et Fleur allaient se marier. Le 12 Grimmaurd Square avait été nettoyé et entièrement repeint pour l'occasion. La maison commençait à devenir si ce n'est accueillante, du moins vivable. Il restait bien encore une ou deux toiles d'araignées par_-_ci par_-_là mais elles se trouvaient dans des placards que les invités ne devaient en principe, pas ouvrir ni même trouver.

Harry avait réussi à glisser à Bill et Remus qu'il aimerait qu'ils se chargent de créer le refuge pour jeunes sorciers que voulait Sirius.

_-_Sans aucun problème, fit Remus avec un sourire comme Harry ne lui en avait pas vu depuis la mort de Sirius.

_-_Vous allez devoir attendre que je revienne de mon voyage de noce, dit Bill avec amusement. Mais rien n'empêche que Remus se mette à la recherche d'un terrain. De toute manière, il faudra qu'Harry nous signe une décharge nous permettant de prélever des fonds dans ses coffres.

Harry repensait à cette discussion tout en s'habillant devant le miroir.

_-_ Ramasses donc ce pan de chemise ! Et coiffe_-_toi donc mieux, ne cessait_-_il de lui dire.

Dans un réflexe, Harry essaya d'aplatir son épi avant de se rappeler que c'était peine perdue et il rangea son pan de chemise.

_-_Harry ! Descends ! Ça va bientôt commencer, fit Ron en apparaissant en coup de vent dans l'ouverture de la porte.

_-_J'arrive, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il avait le trac, comme si c'était lui qui allait se marier, Harry savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'osait imaginer le niveau de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait Bill. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce qui allait servir pour la cérémonie, il vit que le frère aîné de Ron, qui attendait à coté du professeur Dumbledore, qui allait officier, semblait être passé au_-_delà de la nervosité.

Harry s'assit à coté de Remus et observa Ginny qui se trouvait à coté d'Hermione et de Gabrielle qui avaient accepté de servir de demoiselles d'honneurs à Fleur tandis que Bill avait demandé à ses frères Charlie, Percy et Ron d'être les garçons d'honneurs, Mme Weasley ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'il prenne Fred ou George mais chacun s'attendait à un coup d'éclat de leur part à un moment ou un autre ils allaient tous faire très attention à ce qu'ils mangeraient ou toucheraient.

_-_Ça te donne des idées ? Murmura Remus à l'oreille d'Harry. C'est vrai que Ginny est particulièrement jolie dans cette robe.

_-_Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas… bégaya Harry en rougissant.

Remus se mit à rire doucement.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal à ton age… En vérité, il n'y a pas d 'âge pour ça…

_-_Tu aurais quelqu'un en vue ? fit Harry sur un ton espiègle.

_-_Si je trouve un jour le moyen de guérir de ma lycanthropie…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Harry vit Bill se raidir en regardant un point derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Fleur, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, avancée au bras de père. Il la laissa à coté de Bill, devant l'autel.

_-_Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley par les liens sacrer du mariage, lança le professeur Dumbledore. Il est important dans la période de trouble que nous traversons actuellement de continuer à vivre et ces deux jeunes gens l'ont fort bien compris. A vrai dire, leur union ne m'étonne guère. Les rares moments où j'ai pu discuter avec Fleur m'ont permis de voir en elle une jeune fille ouverte, pleine de vie et de charme. Quant à Bill, je l'ai vu devenir un homme lors des sept ans qu'il a passé à Poudlard. S'il l'un de vous s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Les convives se regardèrent les uns les autres pour voir si l'un d'entre eux allait oser se lever. Fred et George firent bien mine de vouloir dire un mot mais leur mère avait cessé de se moucher et de pleurer pour les foudroyer d'un regard qui les fit se rassoire. Dumbledore repris alors la parole.

_-_Bill Weasley, acceptez_-_vous de prendre pour épouse Fleur Delacour, ici présente ?

_-_Oui, je le veux, fit Bill en glissant un anneau au doigt de Fleur.

_-_Fleur Delacour, accepter vous de prendre pour époux Bill Weasley, ici présent ?

_-_Oui, je le veux, dit_-_elle en glissant à son tour un anneau au doigt de Bill.

_-_Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez …

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un pelage roux se mit à pousser sur le visage et les mains du jeune homme. Les cris de surprises furent bien vite remplacés par des rires, Bill en premier. Seule Mme Weasley ne riait pas, elle s'était levée pour obliger ses deux fils jumeaux à réparer leur bêtise.

_-_Comment avez_-_vous pu gâcher un jour comme celui_-_ci ?

_-_Molly, calme_-_toi, lui dit son mari en la retenant par la main. Je suis certain que c'est un petit tour innocent. Un simple Finite Incatatem ou un échange de bague et il n'y paraîtra plus.

_-_C'est ça ! Charlie à la bonne bague dans sa poche de droite, fit Fred en riant depuis le hall où il s'était réfugié avec son frère. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait se lever tout à l'heure, nous voulions prévenir Bill de l'échange mais tu nous en a empêché alors c'est aussi de ta faute !

La phrase provoqua de nouveaux éclats de rire alors que Charlie farfouillait dans ses poches et que Bill enlevait la bague farceuse et la remplaça par la bonne.

_-_Très bien, fit le professeur Dumbledore en essuyant une larme. Où en étais_-_je ?

_-_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, lui souffla le professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous dites Minerva ? Pourquoi devrais_-_je embrasser Fleur ? Ça ne serait pas plutôt à Bill de le faire… Oh ! Mais bien sûr… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, fit Dumbledore.

Bill releva la voile de Fleur et embrassa sa désormais femme sous les applaudissements.

Ils sortirent un instant de la salle pour qu'elle soit transformée en salle de banquet. Fleur en profita pour jeter son bouquet. Ginny, Gabrielle, le professeur McGonnagal, Angelina et Alicia, invités par Fred et George, se regroupèrent.

_-_Vas_-_y Hermione! Celle qui l'attrapera sera la prochaine mariée, dit_-_on, fit Harry en la poussant vers les jeunes filles.

_-_Peuh ! C'est ridicule ! Ça dégénère toujours en bataille rangée entre filles pour l'avoir, elles ne se sentent plus !

_-_Ouste, Hermione ! Va vivre ta vie ! fit_-_il en l'envoyant rejoindre les jeunes femmes.

Hermione se fit bousculer de tout part et cela devint une véritable cohue lorsque Fleur lança son bouquet. Dès que l'une pensait l'avoir, une autre la poussait et le bouquait s'envolait de plus belle. La bousculade ne s'acheva que lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que le bouquet avait disparu.

_-_Où est_-_il ?

_-_Ici, fit Hermione d'un ton désolé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et ils la virent qui tenait le bouquet du bout des doigts.

_-_Quelqu'un voudrait m'en débarrasser ?

_-_Tut tut ! fit Fleur. Tu l'as attrapé, tu le gardes ! Maintenant passons à la cérémonie de la jarretière.

Elle remonta légèrement sa robe tandis que Bill retirait la jarretière.

_-_Viens Ron, il faut absolument que tu participes !

_-_Harry, non… C'est encore plus idiot que l'histoire du bouquet…

_-_Alors reste ! Les autres auront une chance de plus de tâter du bonheur conjugal !

_-_Tu te sens vraiment prêt ?

_-_Non… mais ne le dis pas à Ginny !

_-_Hardi, les gars, ça vient de suite, fit Bill en lançant le petit vêtement parmi les garçons célibataires.

_-_Accio Jarretière ! S'écrièrent en même temps Fred, Charlie, Harry, George et Remus.

Les traits de lumières sortirent du bout de leurs baguettes et essayèrent d'attirer le petit bout de tissu vers leurs propriétaires mais aucun ne réussit à l'avoir. Ils virent le morceau de dentelle tomber dans les mains de Ron.

_-_Que… que dois_-_je en faire ?

_-_La passer à la jambe de la jeune fille qui a attrapé le bouquet ! fit Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire. Qui est_-_ce déjà ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui affichait une mine sombre.

_-_Comme par hasard, hein ?

Elle accepta cependant de s'assoire.

_-_Merlin que c'est bête ces traditions ! fit_-_elle.

_-_Stupide, oui, marmonna Ron en glissant la jarretière à sa jambe.

_-_Enfin … Heureusement, ça n'oblige personne à se marier pour de bon.

_-_Non…

_-_Ce n'est pas le doigt du destin qui nous désigne pour vivre ensemble !

_-_C'est encore à nous de décider si nous voulons recommencer ou rester seuls. Il suffirait que l'un de nous s'excuse…

_-_Manquerait plus que ça ! Hermione en détournant son regard de celui de Ron qui souffla de soulagement.

_-_Le dîner est servi ! fit Molly en ouvrant les portes de la salle.

Durant le bal, Harry invita Hermione à danser.

_-_Ça ne te donne pas des idées ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Toute jeune fille en rêve dès son plus jeune age….

_-_Alors le tien, tu l'imagines comment ?

Harry vit le regard d'Hermione se porter imperceptiblement en direction de Ron.

_-_Oh ça ! Il y a encore un mois et demi, j'aurai été ravie de te répondre mais aujourd'hui…

_-_Je me rappelle que tu nous as dis un jour que tu avais déjà planifié les moindres détailles de ton mariage mais qu'il te manquait le marié.

_-_… Harry… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis … Je sais qu'il m'aime … Je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas … pas sans raison…

_-_Dis_-_le_-_lui alors !

_-_J'ai…

A cet instant, Ginny arriva en tirant Ron.

_-_Je voudrais danser avec Harry ! Hermione, tu n'as qu'à danser avec Ron.

Avant qu'Harry, Hermione ou Ron ne puisse répondre, Ginny entraîna Harry avec elle.

_-_Mais arrête ! fit Harry. J'allais convaincre Hermione d'oublier l'incident de la lettre de Krum quand tu es arrivée.

Harry vit ses deux amis se regarder quelques instants puis ils allèrent s'asseoir chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry, l'air triste.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, Miss Weasley mais je dois vous enlever votre ami… Harry, j'ai de biens sombres nouvelles à t'apprendre.

_-_Quelqu'un d'autre est mort par ma faute ?

_-_Non, heureusement non … Voilà, il semblerait que le sortilège qui empêchait Voldemort de trouver la maison de ta tante semble s'être dissiper…

_-_Ils sont morts ?

_-_Non … Par un fort heureux concours de circonstances, ta famille s'était absentée pour rendre visite à la sœur de votre oncle. Les Mangemorts n'ont donc trouvé qu'une maison vide et ils l'ont donc entièrement détruit. Arabella nous a prévenus mais les aurors qui ont transplané n'ont pas réussi à en capturer, ils avaient disparu. J'ai aussitôt prévenu ton oncle et ta tante, qui m'ont accueilli assez fraîchement, je dois le dire… J'ai toutefois réussi à les convaincre de ne pas retourner chez eux. Ils vont prolonger quelque peu leur séjour chez Marjorie Dursley mais ils exigent qu'ils soient protégés … et que tu payes la reconstruction de leur maison… A ce sujet, tu n'aurais pas un mot à me dire.

_-_Je ne crois pas.

_-_Ton oncle m'a informé d'une discussion que vous auriez eue quelques jours avant ton départ pour ce lieu. Tu leur aurais dit qu tu ne considérais plus leur maison comme la tienne.

_-_Oui, je leur ai dit ça, répondit Harry froidement. Vous savez comment ils m'ont traité ? Vous allez encore me faire un grand discours à ce propos ? Et je refuse de leur donner la moindre noise !

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je ne vais pas te critiquer. Tu as tenu bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai espéré. Tu es assez âgé maintenant pour prendre tes décisions quant à ta vie mais j'aurai aimé que tu m'en informes, nous aurions pu mettre en place des gardes pour les protéger.

_-_Je … Je …

Dumbledore mit une mais sur l'épaule d'Harry de la façon paternaliste.

_-_Ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Ils ne sont pas morts et il n'y a que des dégâts matériels... Tu m'excuseras, je viens d'apercevoir Alastor et j'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

Harry regarda son professeur rejoindre prestement l'ancien auror. Harry ne vit aucun des deux tournés la tête dans sa direction pendant leur discussion mais il était certain que l'œil magique de Maugrey était rivé sur lui. Que pouvaient_-_ils se dire ? Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il manque de sursauter quand Ginny arriva dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de torse.

_-_Je t'ai fait peur ? dit_-_elle d'une voix amusée.

_-_Non … enfin si un peu.

_-_A ha ! Et que te voulais Dumbledore ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre.

_-_La maison vient d'être détruite.

_-_Ta famille est morte ?

_-_Non… Ils étaient partis voir notre chère Tante Marge et ils vont loger quelques temps chez elle.

Il se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux et elle vit sa détresse.

_-_Tu n'es pas responsable !

_-_Si, Gin, juste avant de partir de chez eux, je leur ai dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient …

_-_Et alors, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu es majeur, tu n'as plus à vivre chez eux.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça… le sortilège qui me lie à Voldemort, celui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice et qui a tué ma mère… fait que le lieu dans lequel réside le sang de ma mère est aussi protégé par la protection qui l'empêchait de me toucher… et il le demeurerait tant que la considérais comme ma maison…

_-_Et ?

_-_Je leur ai dit que c'était le dernier endroit que je considérais comme ma maison et elle a été détruite à cause de moi … Eux aussi ont failli mourir à cause de moi….

_-_Shhh… Tu ne pourras jamais sauver tout le monde… De toute manière, ils ne sont pas morts et puis ça leur fera les pieds vu comment ils t'ont traité… Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va sûrement te remonter le moral !

Ginny l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et lui désigna un couple. A son grand étonnement, Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble.

_-_Comment as_-_tu fais ça ?

_-_C'est Fred et George, ils ont trouvé ou inventé (on ne sait jamais avec eux) une vieille coutume qui dit qu'en plus de mettre la jarretière à la jambe de celle qui a attrapé le bouquet, le jeune homme doit l'inviter à danser.

_-_Ça n'a pas du être facile de les convaincre.

_-_Maman, Papa, Bill et Fleur ont prétendu la même chose pour que Ron et Hermione obtempèrent.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

_-_Je ne pensais pas les voir ensemble aujourd'hui, fit brusquement une voix chaude à coté de Ginny et Harry.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Betsy McClaggan leur adressé un grand sourire.

_-_Tante Betsy ! s'écria Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras.

_-_Ouch !

_-_Je t'ai fait mal ?

_-_Non mais je ne suis pas totalement rétablie. Bonjour Harry.

_-_Bonjour professeur.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tante Betsy !

_-_Très bien … Tante Betsy. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé lors de l'attaque ? Personne ne l'a vu.

_-_Je me suis fait bêtement surprendre par un géant alors que je combattais un Mangemort mais la charge héroïque mais suicidaire d'un groupe d'élèves a, paraît_-_il, permit de repousser l'attaque et accessoirement de me sauver.

Harry rougit légèrement.

_-_Mais j'aurai vraisemblablement réagit de la même façon si j'avais été moiaussi élève…

_-_Alors tu ne seras plus là cette année ? fit Ginny en changeant de sujet.

_-_J'avais quelqu'un à voir … et apparemment il va très bien donc je suis rassuré.

_-_Tu voulais voir qui ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

Sa tante resta silencieuse un long moment, les yeux dans le vague.

_-_Le fils de ma sœur, il va entrer en deuxième année. Sa mère est morte peu de temps après sa naissance et son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et à l'époque moi non plus, il a donc été adopté par une famille de Moldus. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, son père lui a rendu visite plusieurs fois…

_-_On le connaît ? fit Harry, laissant la curiosité l'emporter à son tour.

_-_Severus a bien raison à ton sujet, fit Betsy McClaggan avec un sourire. Tu es beaucoup trop curieux pour ne pas rester tranquille un instant.

_-_Rogue ? Renifla Harry. S'il pouvait m'oublier un instant, ça me ferait des vacances.

_-_Tu ignores son histoire, fit gravement Betsy McClaggan.

_-_Je sais pourquoi il me hait et ça me suffit… Enfin non, j'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait tant confiance mais ça, je peux toujours rêver.

_-_Je l'ignore pour ma part mais je peux te raconter une chose sur lui. Il y a une vingtaine d'année, il est tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme d'origine moldue. Elle travaillait au département des mystères. A l'époque, il l'avait sauvé d'une ou deux attaques de Mangemorts, cela renforça l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais un jour, elle appris quelque chose sur lui, j'ignore quoi, et elle le quitta. Severus a tout fait pour la récupérer mais rien n'y fit.

_-_Cette femme est encore vivante ? fit Ginny.

_-_Non, elle est morte quelques années après la fin de la première guerre…

_-_Vous la connaissiez bien ? demanda gravement.

Betsy McClaggan ne répondit pas, elle regardait les couples évoluer sur la poste. A un moment, celui former par Hermione et Ron, dont les joues roses dénotaient avec l'attitude froide et distante qu'ils essayaient d'adopter l'un envers l'autre, s'arrêtât devant leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_-_Tante Betsy ! Je ne pensais plus te voir aujourd'hui, s'exclama Ron.

_-_Je t'avais dit que je viendrais. Ne serait_-_ce pour régler certains détails avec toi. Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ton cavalier ?

_-_Sans problème, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé puis elle ajouta en marmonnant quand ils s'éloignèrent, tu peux même le garder.

Harry et Ginny regardèrent leur amie avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

_-_Je croyais que ça allait mieux tout à l'heure, fit Harry.

_-_Si certains arrêtaient de se mêler de notre vie, peut être, dit_-_elle en lançant un regard noir.


	36. Chapter 35

J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le précendent chapitre mais Vinvin est toujours ma correctrice.

**

* * *

Reviews**

_FX_ je suis heureux qu'elle t'ai plut. en meme temps gacher un week end pour lire ma fic alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ... enfin presque beau ... quand il ne pleuvait pas

_Virg05_ Clair qu'ils ont des problèmes de communication, quant à ta supposition qui sait, peut etre sera t il le cas

_Namyothis_ Non, ils ne vont vraiment pas y arriver

_Vinvin_ Lol tu prends très facilement la mouche.Non, je ne suis pas une mauvaise langue, je raconte seulement ce que je voie ;) Pour la faute, tu auraus pu me prévenir quand je t'ai soumis le résumé. Tant mieux que tu ne révèle pas la suite sinon je t'aurai pendu par les pieds au dessus d'une cheminée.

_Latitemery_ Et non toujours pas de réconciliation pour Ron et Hermione, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Si Harry et Ginny auront des problèmes, d'une certaine manière, encore plus grave que ceux de Ron et Hermione. Lol, sans les jumeaux, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de notre famille, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent.__  
_

* * *

Chapitre 35

Harry discutait avec Ron pendant que celui_-_ci rangeait sa malle quand de petits coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, ils virent Hermione entrer, jeter un regard dans la pièce puis se tourner vers Harry.

_-_Harry, tu pourrais… commença_-_t_-_elle avant de pivoter vers Ron. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Ça ne se voit pas ? Ma malle !

_-_Où est_-_ce que tu vas ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_-_Il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse, dit Harry en se levant.

_-_Reste ! dit Ron. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir et puis Hermione voulait te parler.

_-_Pour le moment, c'est à toi que je parle ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas répondre à mes questions !

_-_Parce que tu nous as dits où tu étais l'été dernier peut_-_être ? dit Ron avec colère.

Harry vit Hermione pâlir.

_-_Tu le savais?

_-_Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un génie comme toi que je ne sais pas additionner un et un ! Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer, je dois partir.

Il la poussa et sortit en traînant sa malle.

_-_Harry, on se revoit dans trois semaines, fit Ron avant de descendre l'escalier.

_-_Il savait et il ne l'a jamais dit, marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron.

_-_Hermione, de quoi parliez_-_vous ?

Son amie évita de croiser son regard.

_-_L'été dernier, j'ai encore été invité avec mes parents par Viktor en Bulgarie et j'ai finalement cédé…

_-_Et tu as préféré ne rien nous dire à cause de Ron.

_-_Je savais comment il réagirait… enfin je croyais savoir. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il pensait que je lui préfère Viktor… Il faut que je lui parle avant qu'il ne parte…

Elle se leva et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers avec Harry à sa suite mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ce fut pour voir Ron et sa tante disparaître à l'aide d'un Portoloin.

_-_Et merde ! S'emporta Hermione.

_-_Hermione, voyons ! S'offusqua Mme Weasley. Je t'ai connu moins grossière.

_-_Je voulais parler à Ron.

_-_Il faudra attendre son retour, le professeur Dumbledore a lancer un sortilège envoyant tous les hiboux qui lui sont destinés ici, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur son départ. Tu ne pourras donc pas lui écrire ma pauvre chérie.

_-_Merci, Mme Weasley.

Celle_-_ci retourna dans la cuisine d'où des bruits d'une discussion leur parvenaient

_-_Ils ne sauront donc jamais fermer une porte.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

_-_Tu étais au courant de son départ et tu ne m'as rien dit !

_-_Euh ! … Je …

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Il m'avait fait promettre ?

_-_POURQUOI ?

_-_Tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi, quand il a besoin de réfléchir, il faut qu'il s'isole et …

_-_Il ne pouvait pas le faire ici peut_-_être ?

_-_C'est à propos de toi, enfin de vous qu'il doit réfléchir et il n'aurait pas pu le faire en te sachant dans la pièce à coté.

_-_Il n'avait qu'à me demander de repartir chez mes parents, j'aurai été ravie de le faire !

_-_Hermione, tu es aussi butée que lui, fit Ginny en descendant l'escalier. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, ce n'est pas le rustre qu'il paraît être.

_-_Tu as peut_-_être raison … fit mollement Hermione. Mais si j'avais su, si j'avais pu lui parler, il serait éventuellement rester…

_-_Je l'ignore, fit sombrement Ginny.

_-_Comment ça ? fit Harry surpris.

_-_Avant qu'il ne lise dans le Livre des Prophéties, un peu avant le mariage de Bill, il t'aurait probablement écouté …

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il a lu dedans ? s'écria Hermione.

_-_Je l'ignore. Le Livre s'ouvre, semble_-_t_-_il, au hasard et la personne qui découvre le passage qui lui est destiné est le seul qui pourra le retrouver jusqu'à sa mort ou que la prédiction soit réalisée … mais en attendant, il a paru ébranler parce qu'il a lu.

_-_Pourquoi ce foutu bouquin vient_-_il encore me gâcher la vie cet été !

Harry eut un petit rire en repensant à l'attitude de Ron, l'année précédente.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Lui demanda Hermione hargneusement.

_-_La prophétie que Ron a lu dans le livre l'année dernière ne te concernait qu'indirectement.

_-_C'est vrai qu'il t'en a parlé, fit Ginny. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu disais qu'elle s'était réalisée…

_-_J'ignore si je dois vous le dire, fit Harry.

_-_Tu en as déjà trop dit, fit Hermione en brandissant sa baguette sous son nez.

_-_Très bien mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne lui révélerez jamais que je vous l'ai dit.

Les deux jeunes filles le lui jurèrent.

_-_La raison pour laquelle Ron était si perturbé l'été dernier est qu'il avait lu que celle qui l'aimerai malgré lui dirait une chose qui pourrait sauver Ginny et il a passé une bonne partie de l'année à se demander qui s'était et si ça pouvait être toi, Hermione et la seconde moitié à essayer de savoir ce que tu avais pu dire…

_-_C'est pour ça qu'il cherchait tant à savoir ce que je pouvais dire… mais pourquoi faut_-_il qu'il soit aussi secret !

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre et Harry vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

_-_Je vais devoir attendre qu'il revienne pour lui parler, l'entendit_-_il marmonner.

Pendant trois semaines, Hermione ne quitta qu'exceptionnellement sa chambre en dehors des repas, prétextant qu'elle travaillait sur ses devoirs de vacances. L'une de ces exceptions fut lorsque Mme Weasley organisa une fête pour l'anniversaire de Ginny et l'autre quand elle reçut sa lettre du professeur McGonnagal lui annonçant qu'elle avait été désignée comme étant préfète en chef. Harry et Ginny eurent bien du mal à la convaincre de descendre mais ils y réussirent néanmoins. Hermione sembla retrouver la sérénité qu'elle avait l'année précédente, elle sourit même une ou deux fois aux blagues de Fred et George et éclata même de rire lorsque Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent coller l'un à l'autre après qu'ils eurent bu un verre d'un des nouveaux produits des jumeaux.

Toutefois sa bonne humeur naissante ne résista pas le lendemain matin à la lettre que la famille Weasley reçut de la part de Ron. Il y donnait de ses nouvelles et avais mis un mot pour chacun des membres de sa famille ainsi que pour Harry mais aucun pour Hermione.

_-_C'est parce qu'il pense que je ne l'aime plus et qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour nous deux… je lui dirais qu'il a tort… dit_-_elle en retournant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Comme l'année précédente, Mme Weasley se rendit seule au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher les fournitures scolaires dont Harry allait avoir besoin mais elle avait prévenu Harry et Ginny qu'elle ne serait pas longtemps absente et que de toute manière, Remus Lupin allait passer la journée avec eux.

Quand Mme Weasley revint avec les différents paquets, Hermione descendit pour récupérer le sien et remonta aussitôt dans sa chambre, Harry et Ginny restèrent à discuter avec Lupin du choix de leurs options.

_-_Harry, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis le mariage, lui dit Lupin après le repas. Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais depuis que tu as lu les lettres de tes parents et de Sirius.

_-_Ça va, Ginny étais avec moi et …

_-_Ne te fatigue pas à m'expliquer, je crois avoir compris… Vous ressemblez énormément à tes parents… Vous vous regardez de la même manière…

_-_Comment étaient_-_ils ensemble ?

Remus Lupin resta un long moment sans parler, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-_Comme tu le sais, leurs débuts ont été quelques peu chaotique, ce n'est qu'en septième année qu'ils ont réellement commencée à sortir ensembles, on peut dire que sur ce point, tu en avance sur ton père mais dès qu'ils ont été un couple, ils ont été sur un petit nuage. Ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble à se bécoter dans un coin, au point que Sirius a tenté une fois de les séparer. Quand ton père s'en est aperçu, ça a failli gâcher leur amitié mais ta mère a réussi à le calmer… Après cela Sirius a voué un quasi_-_culte à ta mère… parfois même, je me suis demandé si luiaussi n'en étais pas un petit peu amoureux…

Harry eut un petit sourire.

_-_Ton père ne semblait être vraiment heureux que lorsque Lily était dans les parages. Elle a été la première à connaître nos secrets… Comme ton père et Sirius, elle a plutôt bien accepté le mien et elle m'a même confié qu'elle s'en doutait de quelques temps déjà… elle a trouvé que la forme d'animagus de Sirius lui correspondait bien et que celle de James reflétait son âme… Elle aurait pu fuir ou nous dénoncer mais elle n'en a rien fait et nous a même couverts une ou deux fois.

_-_Un peu comme Hermione avec Ron et moi, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

_-_Un peu sauf qu'elle ne nous suivait pas nos excursions, rétorqua Lupin du tac au tac.

Harry et Ginny remarquèrent qu'Hermione semblait être de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que la date du retour de Ron approchait.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui dire ? Lui demanda Harry, la veille de son arrivé.

_-_Je l'ignore. A votre avis, je dois lui dire quoi ?

_-_La vérité ! Lui répondit Ginny. Soit franche.

Quand Ron revint, il salua avec chaleur sa famille et Harry mais il évita dans un premier temps Hermione. Toutefois il était évident que son éloignement lui avait fait du bien.

_-_C'est extraordinaire là bas, il y a des quartiers grands comme Poudlard dans quasi toutes les grandes villes, et il n'y a que des sorciers qui y vivent… Et j'ai pu visiter un de leurs instituts, celui où Tante Betsy enseigne habituellement. Là bas, les élèves peuvent rester pendant les vacances d'été s'ils le souhaitent… J'ai rencontré des personnes géniales. Il y avait un professeur, le docteur Strange, je l'ai vu faire des choses ! … Il arrivait à se défendre contre cinq personnes en même temps et sans baguette en plus ! Et…

_-_Ron, je pourrais te dire un mot, fit Hermione au bout d'une heure du quasi_-_monologue de Ron.

_-_Euh ! … Je ne sais pas … bégaya_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ginny, je crois que ta mère vient de nous appeler, fit Harry en la traînant hors de la pièce.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Je leur donne l'occasion de parler.

_-_Mais je veux savoir ce qu'ils vont se dire.

_-_Comme nous ! Firent les voix de Fred et George.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Harry. Je vous croyais dans votre boutique.

_-_Passez_-_moi un de vos oreilles à rallonges, fit Ginny en tendant la main.

_-_Nous avons pris notre journée, dit George, dès que nous avons su que Ron revenait. Nous ne voulions pas manquer le match retour Ron/Hermione alors que nous avions manqué l'allé.

Fred sortit de longs rubans couleur chair qu'il tendit à sa sœur et à Harry qui le prit après un bref instant d'hésitation.

_-_… Ron, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été et Harry et Ginny m'ont aidé à comprendre que j'ai eu tort en juin. Je me suis conduite comme une idiote en t'accusant d'avoir écrit à Viktor…

Harry n'eut aucune peine à imaginer Ron en train de serrer le poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges ou être prêt à sortir à Hermione une réplique cinglante.

_-_… sur l'unique preuve de sa parole mais à l'époque, j'étais stressée à cause des examens et de l'attaque … et j'avais besoin de décharger mes nerfs et sa lettre a été le parfait moyen de le faire. J'en suis désolée et j'aurai aimé le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre mais ça n'a pas été le cas et les mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare, surtout pour une raison aussi triviale. Je savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas réécrit à Viktor alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne le referais pas, je lui ai donc demandé qu'il m'envoie ta lettre… enfin non pas ta lettre mais plutôt celle qu'il avait reçue. J'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas ton écriture…

Harry s'attendit à ce que Ron s'emporte et lui dise qu'elle aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus vite et apparemment Hermione aussi puisqu'elle se tut mais Ron ne pipa mot.

_-_… Ron, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je voudrais que l'on recommence …

Il y eut un long silence avant que Ron ne prenne la parole.

_-_Ah ! … Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_-_Dis simplement oui, fit Hermione d'une voix implorante.

_-_Ce n'est pas aussi si simple… J'ai moi aussi beaucoup réfléchi durant ces trois semaines et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était mieux ainsi…

_-_Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Expliques_-_moi pourquoi ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un aux USA ?

_-_Si tu me laisses finir, je t'expliquerai tout. Pour commencer, non, je n'ai rencontré personne et je t'aime toujours mais si je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, c'est parce que j'ai le sentiment que si nous continuons ensemble, notre vie ne sera qu'une succession de disputes et de réconciliation à plus ou longs termes et ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

_-_Mais je t'aime, je ferais des efforts … Je lirais moins… Je serais moins à cheval sur le règlement, je … Je …

_-_Moi aussi, je t'aime mais nous savons tous les deux que malgré toute notre meilleure volonté, rien n'y changera et nos habitudes reviendront aux galops. Je sais que l'amitié n'est plus possible entre nous … plus après cette année … enfin plus celle que nous connaissions avant mais j'aimerai que nous restions amis ou au moins que nous essayons.

Fred, George, Harry et Ginny entendirent Hermione qui s'était mise à sangloter, murmurer un oui entre deux reniflements. Harry retira l'oreille à rallonge et la rendit à George alors que Ginny en faisait de même avec Fred, ils descendirent dans la cuisine mais ils trouvèrent porte close. Quand ils essayèrent d'y entrer, la porte se révéla verrouiller, Mme Weasley entrouvrît la porte.

_-_Oh ! Vous pouvez attendre un instant, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre… Vos valises sont prêtes ?

_-_Non, fit Ginny en essayant de voir qui était dans la cuisine.

_-_Alors allez les faire, je vous appellerai lorsque la réunion sera finie et que le dîner sera prêt, dit Mme Weasley avant de refermer la porte sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

En remontant, ils croisèrent Fred et George qui leur annoncèrent que Hermione et Ron s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs chambres respectives. Ginny monta en courant les escaliers pour gagner la chambre qu'elles partageaient tandis qu'Harry alla dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Ron allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête et fixant le plafond.

_-_Alors de quoi avez_-_vous parlé Hermione et toi ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'ai repéré les oreilles à rallonges.

_-_Ah ! … Euh ! … Ce n'est pas que nous voulions vous espionner mais …

_-_N'essaie pas de m'expliquer, je comprends. Vous vous inquiétiez pour Hermione.

_-_Pas uniquement ! A propos de toi aussi… Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?

_-_Je pensais chaque mot et je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été évident d'arriver à cette conclusion… Va plutôt voir Hermione, elle a certainement plus de besoin de toi que moi.

_-_Ron, ton attitude a_-_t_-_elle un rapport avec ce que tu as lu dans le livre de ta famille ?

Harry vit son ami se raidir et ses oreilles rougirent mais il ne bougea pas plus que ça.

_-_Non, ça n'a aucun rapport, répondit Ron avec un rien de brusquerie dans la voix.

Harry sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami qui restait figé dans la même position. Dans la chambre des filles, Harry découvrit Hermione pleurant dans les bras de Ginny.

_-_Ça va ? demanda_-_t_-_il timidement.

Ginny le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une énormité, Hermione, elle, étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

_-_Je lui ai dit que j'ai été une idiote, que je l'aimais, que je voulais qu'on retourne ensemble, que s'il le fallait, je ferais des efforts… Je lui ai dit des choses qui si ça avait été un autre, je n'aurais jamais dit et lui, il me dit non ! Pourquoi me fait_-_il ça ? Il a du rencontrer quelqu'un là_-_bas … et il veut qu'on redevienne amis, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.

Elle continua à sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lors du dîner, Mme Weasley s'inquiéta de son absence en fixant Ron qui feignait de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

_-_Elle dort, répondit laconiquement Ginny à la question de sa mère.

_-_Moi qui espérais que t'éloigner te mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête et te ferais réfléchir, je me suis lourdement trompée. J'ignore ce que tu as bien pu lui dire, Ron, et je préfère l'ignorer mais tu me déçois grandement. Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas éduqué ainsi, dit Mme Weasley en se tournant vers son fils qui soutient sans sourciller son regard.

_-_Molly ! Tente d'intervenir son mari en faisant signe à son fils de partir. Il est majeur, il fait ses choix.

_-_Je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête pour faire de tels choix alors. Aucun de ses frères n'aurait été assez stupide pour les faire, dit_-_elle d'une voix forte alors que Ron refermait la porte.

Celle_-_ci se rouvrit aussitôt avec fracas et Harry compris que la mère de Ron venait de dire une chose que celui_-_ci ruminait depuis des années.

_-_Arrête de me comparer à eux ! Depuis que je suis tout petit, tu ne cesses de me dire que je ne suis pas aussi beau que Bill, aussi sportif que Charlie, aussi intelligent que Percy, aussi drôle que Fred et George ! Je sais que je suis un minable ! Jamais tu ne m'as complimenté ! Enfin si, une fois quand je suis devenu préfet et encore je suis certain que tu croyais que c'était une blague et qu'en réalité, c'était Harry. J'en ai marre que tu ne me respectes pas pour ce que je suis et que me compares sans cesse à mes frères.

Harry s'attendit à ce que le tableau de la mère de Sirius se mette à hurler à son tour avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il avait été enlevé l'été précédent.

_-_Je n'aurai pas à le faire si tu avais une once de qualité ! La seule bonne chose que tu ais fait, il a fallu que tu la quittes, rétorqua sa mère.

_-_Molly ! Intervint une nouvelle fois M. Weasley.

_-_C'est ce que tu penses, MAMAN ! dit froidement Ron. Tu ignores pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais comme à ton habitude, tu juges sans savoir.

Mme Weasley s'approcha de son fils et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale.

_-_Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect !

_-_Parce que tu me respectes peut_-_être ?

Ron ressortit de la cuisine en refermant violemment la porte.

_-_Dehors ! Tous dehors ! dit dans un souffle rauque Mme Weasley.

Tout le monde sortit sans un mot. M. Weasley essaya bien de rester avec sa femme pour lui parler mais elle le poussa en dehors de la pièce et verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège. M. Weasley eut un petit sourire triste et fit signe à sa famille de partir.

_-_Harry, je pourrais te dire un mot.

Harry et M. Weasley attendirent que les autres ne soient plus à portée d'oreilles, même à rallonge pour que celui_-_ci prenne la parole.

_-_J'aimerai que tu ailles parler à Ron et que tu essaies de le raisonner.

_-_Pourquoi moi ?

_-_Il te fait confiance et il sait que tu ne lui mens pas, que pour toi, c'est lui le meilleur Weasley … enfin si on ne compte pas Ginny, dit_-_il avec un petit sourire.

_-_D'accord… Je peux vous demander pourquoi il a réagi de cette façon… enfin, non, j'ai quelques doutes mais …

_-_Ça fait des années que je dis à Molly qu'elle devrait arrêter d'essayer de le motiver en le comparant à ses frères mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je savais qu'avec le caractère explosif qu'il a hérité d'elle, ça allait dégénérer un jour ou l'autre… D'ailleurs je crois que Ginny en a aussi hérité, dit_-_il avec un nouveau sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit, si l'un d'eux devait mourir d'ici Noël, je n'aimerai pas qu'ils soient toujours fâchés l'un envers l'autre. Promets_-_moi que tu vas essayer de raisonner Ron.

_-_Je vais essayer M. Weasley, fit Harry un poil désarçonné.

D'habitude M. Weasley était d'un naturel plutôt débonnaire et il se mettait en général à l'écart quand une dispute éclatait entre sa femme et l'un des ses enfants, attendant qu'ils se réconcilient d'eux même ou alors il agissait dans l'ombre, poussant ses autres enfants à faire offices de médiateur mais c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait agir ouvertement. Il avait essayé de parler à Ron mais dès que celui_-_ci avait compris le sujet de la discussion, il s'était renfermé sur lui_-_même et refuser de parler.

Durant les deux jours qui se déroulèrent entre la dispute et le départ pour Poudlard, les résidants permanents et occasionnels virent M. Weasley se démener comme un beau diable pour essayer de réconcilier son épouse et son fils et même l'aide de ses autres enfants et d'Harry ne suffit pas. Hermione, instruite par Harry et Ginny le lendemain de la dispute, se montrait, quant à elle, assez troublée. Elle comprenait certes le ressentiment qu'éprouvait Ron à l'égard de sa mère mais elle lui en voulait encore d'avoir rompu avec elle, bien que ce soit déjà effectif depuis quelques semaines.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, M. Weasley fit une dernière tentative.

_-_Dites_-_vous au moins au revoir. Vous vous voyez peut_-_être pour la dernière fois. Vous ne voudriez pas partir fâcher l'un envers l'autre.

_-_Arthur, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit plusieurs fois que je lui pardonnerai ses paroles que lorsqu'il viendra s'excuser. D'ici là, je n'ai plus que six enfants, fit Mme Weasley d'un ton dur.

M. Weasley se tourna vers son fils qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Il vit donc le Poudlard Express partir sans que deux des êtres auxquels il tenait le plus ne soient réconciliés.


	37. Chapter 36

**Review**

_Elliana_ je suis flatté d'avoir réussi à vous confondre pendant de temps sur mon sexe mais je pensais avoir laisser assez d'indices dessus en attendant, je te remercie pour ton accueil. Ce n'est pas bien grave de ne pas poster de reviews à chaque chapitre, une fois de temps en temps me suffit amplement. 3h pour manger? ils sont genereux tes employeurs, personnelement je me contente d'une heure mais en meme temps j'écris la majorité de mez fics au boulot ;). On ne change pas le caractère de Ron en trois semaines, je pense que les reflexions d'Arthur donnent le ton pour cette "année"

_Latitemery_ Je parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Pour tout le reste faudra attendre un peu lol

_DdBlack_ Merci beaucoup, je commence à croire qu'il faudrait que je mette un jour mon profil et que je precise en gros que je suis un mec mais tant pis.

_Steffy12_ la suite ? mais tu ne veux quand meme pas que je te livre tous mes chapitres d'un coup ! Après tu devras attendre des semains pour connaitre la suite, alors qu'avec un chapitre par semaine, tu as une dose réguliere.

_Vinvin_ et ouais comme tu dis, Ron et sa mère, toute une histoire mais chut quand même ! PTDR tu me ressort encore cette connerie lol ! Pour la cheminée pas de soucis, il y a un vieux four à pain sur un terrain appartenant à ma mère, ça devrait faire l"affaire et puis quant à t'attraper, c'est pas le plus dur à faire lol. Je préfère me taire sinon je vais encore avoir tort. et tu as raison, il ne reste presque plus de faute mais merci à toi quand même.

_Anais_ Que répondre sans te raconter la suite ? Je ne sais pas trop, je vais alors te laisser dans l'expectative. Pour la dispute entre Ron et sa mère, on l'a tous plus ou moins vécu avec sa mère ou son père, j'y ai personnellement eu droit plusieurs fois. Je suis un peu comme toi parfois sur certains livres, j'invente des suites, des fois, j'ai raison mais j'ai plutot souvent tort.

_Virgo05_ Ta supposition ? Je voudrais bien la connaître et puis je t'ai deja dit que je supportais très bien la torture, j'ai été entrainé à y resister toute mon enfance. Les mères adorent se meler de la vie amoureuse de leurs enfants surtout ceux dont elle sente qu'ils sont pas très adroits. XPDR un couple Molly/Hermione, ça serait une premiere, Molly quittant maris et enfants pour aller vivre sa passion avec la meilleure amie de son plus jeune fils.

_Namyothis_ Yep Ron change mais c'est un peu l'age qui veut ça et quel garçon n'a jamais eu de disputes de ce genres avec ses parents à 17 ans. Merci pout tes compliments.

_Nico_ Merci, je l'aime bien cette fic, c'est mon bébé et elle grandit un peu plus chaque jour.

_FX_ LOL ouf tu me rassure. Comme tout les grands benets, il a des raisons qui pour le commun des mortels paraissent absurdes mais qui pour lui sont très logiques, je le sais, j'en suis un ;). En principe ma remarque précédente devrait t'aider mais au cas où, le masculin est plus approprié dans mon cas.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent.__  
_

* * *

Chapitre 36

Hermione et Ron avaient rejoint le compartiment réservé aux préfets dès que le train avait commencé à rouler tandis qu'Harry et Ginny avaient facilement trouvé un compartiment libre grâce à leur statut d'ancien dans l'école. Neville et Luna les rejoignirent rapidement, le jeune homme semblait avoir encore pris de l'assurance au cours de l'été tandis que la jeune femme paraissait encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude.

_-_Vous saviez que le ministère nous cache que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui a réussi à voler tout l'or de Gringotts et que les gobelins se sont enfuis hors de Grande_-_Bretagne. Ceux que l'on voit quand on va au Chemin de Traverse sont des sorciers que l'on a métamorphosés en gobelins.

_-_C'est étrange, fit Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. Mon frère travaille pour eux et ils auraient engrangé des milliers de gallions de bénéfices.

_-_Il ne peut rien dire, le ministère a soumis tous les employés sorciers à un sortilège d'oubliette et leur ment depuis…

_-_Bien sûr Luna, fit Neville, avant de changer de sujet. Et pour Ron et Hermione, ça va comment ?

Harry et Ginny ne surent quoi répondre.

_-_Je comprends, ça ne va pas mieux, fit Neville intuitif.

_-_Oui, enfin non, répondit Ginny.

_-_Ron est parti trois semaines chez sa tante et quand il en est revenu, Hermione et lui ont eu une petite discussion, elle s'est excusée…

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ? fit Neville.

_-_Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour se réconcilier même sur leur lit de mort alors que d'autres se remettront rapidement ensembles, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Ginny et Neville regardèrent leur amie avec un petit sourire complaisant mais chez Harry, cela provoqua une réminiscence. Luna lui avait fait une remarque plus ou moins similaire lors de leur voyage retour, deux mois plutôt. Ne lui avait_-_elle pas dit qu'il ne devait pas intervenir dans les disputes de son ami mais à l'époque, il avait cru qu'elle parlait de Ron et d'Hermione or depuis il s'était déroulé celle entre son ami et sa mère… et maintenant elle parlait de mort… De plus, M. Weasley, qui avait tout fait pour essayer de réconcilier sa femme et son fils, avait lui aussi parlé à mots couverts de mort… Se pourrait_-_il qu'il sache que son fils allait mourir et qu'il n'a pas voulu que sa femme n'en ait pour dernier souvenir qu'une dispute. Cela devait être terrible pour lui de savoir qu'il allait survivre à son fils. Il avait dû lire ça dans le livre familiale mais toutefois Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi M. Weasley n'en avait pas parlé à Mme Weasley.

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par Ron et Hermione qui entrèrent dans le compartiment. Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la conversation qui avait suivit la remarque de Luna Lovegood et Ginny et Neville n'avaient apparemment essayé de l'y intégrer. Ron et Hermione saluèrent rapidement Neville et Luna.

_-_J'ai appris que tu avais été nommée préfête_-_en_-_chef, Hermione, fit chaleureusement Neville.

_-_Oui, répondit Hermione en rosissant. J'ai reçu ma nomination avec la lettre de Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas, à cause de ma mise en probation et je vais essayer de me montrer digne de la confiance que les professeurs de Poudlard ont placé en moi.

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé de nous resservir le discours que tu as certainement du faire dans le wagon des préfets, dit Ginny d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione eut l'air gênée tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire mais Harry remarqua que Ron se forçait… A quoi, il ne savait pas… à rire pour faire comme les autres ou alors à ne pas trop rire pour ne moquer son ex_-_petite amie. Cela pouvait être très bien être les deux à la fois connaissant Ron aussi bien qu'Harry le connaissait.

_-_Qui est ton homologue masculin ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet. Ne nous dit pas que c'est Malfoy ou je saute du train en marche pour rentrer à pied à Londres.

_-_Si tu avais lu « L'histoire de Poudlard » au moins une fois, tu aurais su que les préfets en chef ne peuvent pas être de la même maison deux années de suite or le préfet en chef était à Serpentard l'année dernière…

_-_ça va, j'ai compris, fit Harry. Alors c'est qui ?

_-_Ernie McMillan, dit Ron qui ouvrait réellement la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assis.

Hermione approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

_-_Nous avons dore et déjà convenu d'une réunion où nous allons définir les grands axes de nos actions pour l'année.

_-_Car tu penses que tu vas tenir ce poste pendant une année entière ? Ou que tout le monde va suivre bien sagement vos principes de bons samaritains, fit la voix froide de Drago Malfoy.

_-_Ne la menace pas ! fit Ron en se levant.

_-_Weasley ! Tu l'as défends encore alors qu'elle t'a largué pour Krum qui est un véritable joueur de Quidditch, lui, et en plus, il ne vit pas dans une porcherie.

Neville et Harry retinrent Ron qui semblait prêt à se jeter sur le jeune homme à la chevelure blondasse tandis que Crabbe et Goyle, qui le suivait comme son ombre, s'étaient placé entre lui et le rouquin.

_-_C'est toi qui a écrit à Viktor, n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

_-_Quelle lettre ? demanda Drago Malfoy de façon sardonique. Celle qui a provoqué votre rupture ? Qui sait ! Et quand bien même, ce serait le cas, vous n'avez rien pour le prouver et vous mourrez sans en avoir la certitude. De toute manière, c'est juste le début… et pour la petite belette, c'est ma vengeance pour ce qu'il m'a fait l'année dernière.

_-_Dans ce cas là, je vais sortir les photos que je n'ai pas osées distribué par pudeur, lança Ron dans un éclat de fureur.

_-_Si jamais tu oses ! Le menaça Malfoy.

_-_Tu vas faire quoi ? Me faire casser la gueule par tes petits amis ? Détruire ma relation avec Hermione ? Non, ça s'est déjà fait ! Tu es juste capable de menacer, tu es comme les chiens, tu aboies mais tu ne fais rien de plus, rétorqua Ron.

_-_Un problème, jeunes gens ? fit la vieille dame qui vendait des friandises.

_-_Non ! répondit Malfoy d'un ton sec. Crabbe ! Goyle ! Venez !

Les trois tristes individus partirent et Harry acheta un assortiment des sucreries préférées de Ron qui les engloutit pour clamer sa rage. Hermione, quant à elle, le regardait faire tristement.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, je vais faire une petite ronde, dit_-_elle en levant.

_-_Attends ! Je t'accompagne, fit Ron en fourrant une poignée de Chocogrenouilles dans ses poches.

_-_T'es sûr ? fit Hermione surprise.

_-_On ne sait jamais… si tu tombes sur Malfoy, dit Ron.

_-_Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, s'emporta la jeune femme.

_-_Je sais… Oh ! Puis zut ! Laisse tomber ! fit le jeune rouquin en se rasseyant.

_-_Parfait ! dit sèchement Hermione en claquant la porte.

Quelques instants après qu'elle fut partie, Ron se releva.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Harry.

_-_Je vais faire une ronde.

_-_Tu vas suivre Hermione, oui ! dit Ginny avec un petit sourire taquin.

_-_Tu rigoles ? Elle vient de me di… de nous dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide mais je suis préfet et cela fait parti de mes obligations, rétorqua Ron en refermant la porte.

_-_Il va la suivre, assura Ginny.

_-_Ça va beaucoup mieux que prévu, dit Neville.

_-_Tu crois ? Croassa Harry.

_-_D'après ce que vous m'aviez dit, je m'attendais à pire. Si je n'avais pas su qu'ils avaient été ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient séparés violemment, je pourrais croire que je viens d'assister à une de leurs disputes habituelles…

Une jeune fille ouvrant la porte de leur compartiment interrompit Neville dans son explication.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, Ronald Weasley est ici ?

_-_Euh ! … non, il vient de partir, répondit Harry un peu surpris par la question.

_-_Ah ? … c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Qu'est ce qu'on raconte ? fit Ginny de manière impérieuse.

_-_Bah ! Qu'il aurait cassé avec Granger et qu'il chercherait une nouvelle copine. Alors c'est vrai ou pas ?

_-_Qui t'as dit ça ? fit la voix d'Hermione dans le dos de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

_-_Des filles, répondit_-_elle apeurée.

_-_Quelles filles ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, des Serpentardes de dernières années, je crois… Je peux partir maintenant ? demanda le jeune fille qui semblait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

_-_Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix absente en allant s'assoire à coté d'Harry.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny. C'est encore une rumeur de Malfoy.

_-_Je sais, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle un peu sèchement. D'ailleurs où est Ron ?

Harry, Ginny et Neville hésitèrent mais Luna répondit sans lever les yeux du journal de son père.

_-_Il est parti faire une ronde juste après toi. Il ne devrait donc plus tarder à revenir.

_-_Quand comptiez_-_vous me le dire ?

_-_Euh ! … fit Harry.

Hermione se mit à fixer la porte tandis que Neville fusillait du regard sa petite amie qui ne s'en aperçut même pas. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en ignorant quoi dire à leur amie et le reste du voyage se passa longuement, personne n'osant vouloir troubler le silence pesant qui s'était s'installé. Ron ne réapparut que vers la fin du voyage, seulement quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive à la gare du château.

_-_Tu étais où ? L'interrogea Hermione.

_-_Je faisais une ronde.

Tout le monde sauf Hermione remarqua qu'il avait détourné le regard comme à chaque fois qu'il mentait.

_-_C'est bizarre que nous ne nous soyons pas croisés pendant que je faisais la mienne !

_-_Je … Je devais être dans les toilettes quand tu es redescendu.

_-_Pourquoi as_-_tu été aussi long ?

L'arrêt du train permit à Ron de ne pas répondre à la question, il ressortit précipitamment du compartiment et commença à canaliser les élèves qui sortaient déjà du train. Hermione le rejoignit tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna se répartissaient leurs affaires et ils les traînèrent jusqu'aux diligences. Hermione les rattrapa dès qu'elle fut sûre que tous les élèves étaient descendus du train et montés dans une diligence.

_-_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un peu plus d'élèves que d'habitude. Je crois que les quelques familles, dont enfants auraient dû suivre des cours particuliers, ont décidé de les envoyer à Poudlard pour les protéger… malgré l'attaque, dit_-_elle en s'installant. Dites où est Ron ?

_-_Je crois l'avoir vu monté dans une calèche avec Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati, fit Neville d'une petite voix.

Harry regardait pendant ce temps là avec un émerveillement toujours renouvelé le château avec ses fenêtres éclairées. Il pensa avec tristesse que c'était sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, la dernière fois qu'il pouvait voir ça. A la fin de l'année, il quitterait pour la dernière fois en tant qu'élève l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison.

_-_On va assister à notre dernière cérémonie de répartition, constata tristement Neville lorsqu'ils s'assirent à coté de Ron à la table des Gryffondors.

_-_A moins que vous ne deveniez professeurs, dit le jeune roux avec un petit sourire.

Leur partie de la tablé se mit à deviser sur les postes qu'ils aimeraient avoir s'ils revenaient de l'autre coté de la barrière. Seuls Hermione et Harry n'y participaient pas, la première fixant Ron qui discutait avec Lavande et Parvati tandis que le second à la réflexion de son ami. Pourquoi ne c'était_-_il pas inclus dans les personnes qui pourraient revenir à Poudlard en tant que professeur alors qu'il serait parfait en tant que tel. Harry l'avait déjà vu expliquer à de jeunes élèves des notions assez complexes pour leurs ages avec une facilité déconcertante alors qu'Hermione avait peiné à le faire, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas une bonne pédagogue avec les deux olibrius comme Ron et lui l'étaient, elle s'était juste montrée plus obscure, plus stricte, plus technique… enfin moins à l'écoute de ses élèves.

Les bruits des grandes portes s'ouvrant tirèrent Harry de sa réflexion et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves qui allaient entrer en première année observaient avec de grands yeux la salle et les élèves plus âgés.

_-_Dire qu'on ressemblait à ça, il y a sept ans murmura Ron.

Le professeur McGonnagal fit signe aux nouveaux arrivants de s'arrêter quelques pas avant le tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau qui se mit à chanter les mérites de chacune des maisons où il allait répartir les nouveaux élèves. Quand il eut fini, le professeur McGonnagal tira un parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape.

_-_Vous vous avancerez lorsque je dirais votre nom et vous mettrez coifferez le Choixpeau puis vous irez rejoindre votre table.

_-_Ahura, Pope !

Un jeune garçon brun et d'aspect pâle s'avança et mit le Choixpeau.

_-_Serpentard ! Claironna le couvre_-_chef.

Les membres de cette maison accueillirent le jeune garçon de façon mitigé, comme s'ils attendaient de savoir dans quel camp il était. Le camp de Malfoy semblait encore moins étoffé que l'année précédente, il était vrai aussi que beaucoup de ceux qui le soutenaient étaient en septième année et ils avaient maintenant fini leurs scolarités à Poudlard.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'impression que certains ont retourné leurs vestes pendant l'été ? Souffla Harry à Ron.

_-_Des opportunistes sans aucun doute… Tu as vu le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Il était à l'institut de Westchester avec Tante Betsy, je crois qu'il s'appelle Strange, il est docteur, murmura Ron.

_-_Ah ? fit Harry en cherchant du regard le nouveau professeur.

Il vit un homme brun aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes avec une fine moustache et vêtu d'une cape d'une cape rouge carmin. Il discutait avec Rogue qui pour la première fois semblait apprécié son interlocuteur.

_-_L'institut de Westchester ? fit Dean qui avait entendu la remarque de Ron. C'est dans quel pays ?

_-_Aux Etats_-_Unis, j'ai passé trois semaines là bas. D'après ce que m'a dit ma tante, c'est un autodidacte et il enseignait occasionnellement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_-_Chut ! Lui intima Hermione. Dumbledore va commencer son discours.

Harry et ses camarades reportèrent alors leur attention vers la table des professeurs, le directeur se leva.

_-_Bienvenu à Poudlard ! Certain pour votre première année, d'autres pour leur dernière et la plupart entre les deux, fit_-_il avec un bref sourire. Pour ceux qui étaient déjà parmi nous l'année dernière, vous aurez remarqué que l'école a été rénovée avec beaucoup d'aide, pour ne pas dire une aide géante…

Ceux qui avaient compris l'allusion sourirent ou grimacèrent.

_-_… Je vous prierai toutefois de nous excuser, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de repeindre les murs de la tour Sud mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité malgré cette lacune.

Comme l'année dernière, les sorties à Pré au Lard et dans le parc seront surveillées et réglementées tout comme les entraînements de Quidditch dont les capitaines seront informés par leurs directeurs de maisons de leurs horaires d'entraînements. Toujours dans le cadre des restrictions, je signalerais à tout le monde que la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom et certains parmi les élèves les plus âgés devraient essayer de s'en souvenir… M. Rusard m'a aussi chargé de vous rappeler qu'il est strictement prohibé de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et que la liste des objets, dont l'utilisation est proscrite et qui compte d'office les gadgets des frères Weasley, qui ont un magasin au Chemin de Traverse et ils comptent ouvrir une succursale à Pré au Lard…

_-_Albus ! Voyons ! fit le professeur McGonnagal.

_-_Excusez_-_moi Minerva, je me suis laissé emporter… Où en étais_-_je ? Ah ! Oui, je parlais de Rusard…. La liste des objets dont l'utilisation est prohibée est disponible sur simple demande auprès de notre concierge. Je demanderai aux préfets de se montrer très strict à ce sujet

Pour des sujets plus joyeux, un bal aura lieu à Noël et des activités seront proposés… Le club de duel ré_-_ouvrira probablement ses portes, début octobre après que des modifications lui ait été imposé. Dans tous les cas, il ne sera pas obligatoire mais je vous conseille vivement de vous y rendre.

Enfin j'aimerai vous présenter le docteur Strange qui a accepté la délicate tache de vous enseigner les potions, le professeur Rogue ayant accepté la chaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous prierai de les saluer chaleureusement.

Les élèves saluèrent mécaniquement, trop abasourdis par la nouvelle. Seul le groupe de Malfoy se montra plus bruyant que les autres.

_-_Je vais finir ce petit discours par ces quelques mots : Bon Appétit !

Les plats se remplirent alors de nourriture.

_-_Je croyais que le docteur Strange allait nous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Harry.

_-_C'est ce que je croyais, fit Ron en se servant une assiettée de ragoût. Tante Betsy m'a pourtant assuré qu'il était très fort…

_-_Tu devais être trop occupé à regarder les filles pour écouter convenablement ce qu'elle te disait, le coupa sèchement Hermione.

Ron fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque mais toutefois il ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin du repas malgré l'instance de ses camarades pour qu'il leur en dise ce qu'il savait sur le nouveau professeur de potions. Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa pique mais les yeux, qu'elle leva vers lui, lui firent comprendre qu'elle le regrettait déjà et qu'elle l'avait dit plus à cause des évènements de ces derniers jours et surtout ceux du voyage que par réelle jalousie. Quand les assiettes furent vides, le professeur Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de mots plus appropriés que ceux_-_ci : Bonne nuit et à demain !

Les préfets de cinquième année se chargèrent de mener les nouveaux élèves vers leurs dortoirs, Hermione étant restée dans la Grande Salle pour discuter avec son homologue masculin, Ernie McMillan. Après avoir passé la Grosse Dame, Ron monta directement se coucher après avoir rapidement saluer Harry et Ginny.

_-_Il ne va vraiment pas bien, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Sa nonréactivité me fait penser à l'année dernière juste avant Noël, dit Harry. Quand il croyait qu'Hermione ne voyait en lui qu'un ami.

_-_Tu crois qu'il aurait mal compris quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait dite.

_-_Non, c'est diffèrent … tu as dis qu'il avait lu quelque chose dans le Livre des Prophéties cet été et qu'il t'avait apparu ébranler après. Je pense que c'est de ce coté là qu'il faut chercher, fit Harry en ne réussissant pas à ne pas bailler. _(NdA : petit délire perso, suffit que j'écrive ça pour que je me mette à bailler, elle est bizarre la vie lol)_

_-_Bébé Harry a envie de dormir ? fit Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_Un peu… A demain, mon cœur, dit_-_il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_-_A demain… je me demande comment je ferais l'année prochaine sans mon petit baiser du soir, dit Ginny avec malice.

_-_Tu vas y avoir droit encore pendant dix mois alors ne te plaint pas et puis de toute manière, Miss Weasley, vous trouverez bien un volontaire pour me remplacer, rétorqua Harry avec humour.

_-_Vous m'autorisez donc à vous trouver un remplaçant ?

_-_Tout à fait, je ferais d'ailleurs la même chose de mon coté !

_-_Dans ce cas là, je suis beaucoup moins intéressée. Je n'aime pas savoir que d'autres filles embrassent mon petit ami.

_-_Tant mieux parce que moi aussi, je n'aurai pas aimé embrasser une autre fille que ma petite amie.

_-_En vérité, M. Potter, vous êtes un romantique !

_-_Ah ? Et les filles aiment les romantiques ? demanda Harry sur un ton faussement désintéressé.

_-_Les filles adorent mais que je ne t'y prenne pas à l'être avec une autre que moi !

_-_Ça veut dire que je peux l'être tant que tu ne me surprends pas.

_-_Non, ça veut dire que je t'interdis d'être romantique pour quiconque excepté moi !

_-_Dommage…

Ginny pinça Harry qui se mit à rire.

_-_Je plaisantais !

_-_J'espère, fit_-_elle en montant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Harry rejoignit ses camarades dans son dortoir. Il vit que les rideaux autour de lit de Ron avaient été tirés. Neville discutait avec Dean et Seamus qu'Harry avait brièvement salué lors du dîner. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de lui.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'a Ron ? demanda Seamus.

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

_-_Neville nous a dits qu'Hermione lui avait présenté des excuses mais qu'il … commença Dean.

_-_Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, le coupa durement Harry.

_-_Ecoute Harry, nous partageons notre dortoir depuis six ans avec Ron et nous savons tous les quatre qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione depuis au moins trois ans, si ce n'est pas six, dit Neville. Et tout le monde pense qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors on veut juste savoir pourquoi Ron ne veut pas ressortir avec elle et tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort.

_-_Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il refuse…

_-_Tu es son meilleur ami, il a bien du te le dire, s'exclama Dean.

_-_Je vous jure que non ! Se défendit Harry.

_-_Si vous vouliez bien vous taire, il y en a qui aimerait bien dormir, fit Ron depuis son lit. Si je dois me lever pour que vous alliez vous coucher, je ne me gênerais pas pour vous enlever des points même si nous sommes dans la même maison.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent puis comme un seul homme, ils allèrent vers leurs lits respectifs, se changèrent et se couchèrent après avoir tirer leurs rideaux.

Toutefois pour Harry, le sommeil ne vint pas facilement. Il ressassait sans cesse l'attitude étrange de Ron et comme un peu plus tôt, il fit un rapprochement entre son attitude actuelle et celle du début de l'hiver précédent.


	38. Chapter 37

**Reviews**

_Jennifer Guerin_ Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormement de voir que ça te plait autant.

_Steffy12_ lol un seul chapitre par semaine, je pourrais en mettre 3 ou 4 d'un coup mais vous n'auriez plus rien à lire pendant plusieurs semaines après. lol

_FX_ XPDR bah on se refait pas lol. Je compte pas arreter d'écrire tout de suite, j'ai une pile haute comme ça de fics à écrire.

_The Rattlesnake_ Merci, tu as du en passer du temps pour la lire.

_Anais_ mercu beaucoup. J'essaie juste de poster régulierement. Lol

_GinnyPotter02_ merci, quant à ce que Ron a ... va falloir attendre un peu

_Aurelia_ Merci beaucoup

_Virg05_ XPDR ouais tu avais raison mais j'allais pas te le dire quand même. Quant à Ron et Hermione, il faut prendre ton mal en patience, ça arrivera quand ça arrivera.

_Elliana_ J'ai tout les droits, je suis l'auteur lol. Malfoy, il va encore leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

_Nico_ Moi, je sais ce qu'il a lu ! PTDR quant à tes déductions, pas mal.

_Latitemery_ Pourquoi tu es volontaire ? lol, qui sait ce que veut Ron réelement. MDR toi aussi ? on devait être fatigué tous les deux. C'est intriguant de bailler et tu veux la suite ? (dormir?) lol

_Vinvin_ et oui, la rentrée scolaire, periode béni par les parents et honni par les élèves et les professeurs. Mais non Hermione ne va tuer personne, seulement les estropier sévèrement. Comme tu veux mais c'est toi qui a commencé ;) lol

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 37**

_-_Cette année, vous passerez vos ASPICs qui sanctionneront les sept années que vous aurez passé à Poudlard, commença ainsi le professeur McGonnagal lorsque tous les élèves furent assis. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que cette année sera très éprouvante autant moralement que physiquement, c'est pourquoi je ne tolérerai aucun chahut pendant mes cours, tout manquement à l'ordre sera sévèrement châtié ! Et je vous préviens qu'il en sera ainsi dans tous les autres cours. Je serais extrêmement déçue si j'apprenais que l'un de mes élèves s'était fait remarquer pour cela. Pour en revenir aux ASPICs, vous devrez revoir l'intégralité des notes que vous avez prises en cours, lors de ces sept dernières années et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous y mettre dès maintenant…

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur McGonnagal énonçait ce qui allaient les attendre pour leur septième année, Harry sentait son courage fuir par tous les pores de la peau. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir le rythme. Il envisageai sérieusement de partir comme Fred et George l'avaient fait avant lui sur son éclair de feu. Un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, assis à sa gauche, lui confirma que lui aussi pensait faire la même chose. Hermione, assise quant à elle à sa gauche, semblait frétiller d'impatience et Harry savait qu'elle avait déjà commencé ses révisions. A la fin du cours, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cours suivant avec Ron et Hermione, le professeur McGonnagal lui demanda de rester quelques instants.

_-_Je vous annonce que vos horaires d'entraînement au Quidditch seront le mercredi soir de 17h à 22h ainsi qu'un samedi par mois de 8h à midi.

_-_Mais c'est beaucoup trop peu !

_-_Toutes les équipes sont logées à la même enseigne. Les évènements de l'année dernière ne vous ont_-_ils rien appris ?

_-_Si, répondit sombrement en allant vers la porte.

_-_Une dernière chose avant que vous n'alliez en Sortilège !

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je sais que c'est l'année de vos ASPICs et que ceux_-_ci doivent être votre priorité mais je me suis prise à apprécier la présence de la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau et je sais que ce n'est pas très sportif mais je voudrais bien l'avoir encore une année de plus.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir puis il se rendit dans la salle de Sortilège où le professeur Flitwick leur sortit le même laïus sur les ASPICs. D'ailleurs tous les professeurs le leur firent.

Le trio retrouva Ginny à midi alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_-_J'ignore si je préfère avoir Rogue en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de Potion.

_-_Pourquoi ? fit Ron en fourrant deux tranches de rôtis dans sa bouche.

_-_Pendant que l'on prépare une potion, il nous fiche à peu près la paix. Là, il n'arrête pas de critiquer notre niveau et ce genre de chose…

_-_Pfiou… il va être encore pire que lorsqu'il a remplacé Remus, il y a quatre ans, soupira Harry.

_-_Ne soyez donc pas si défaitiste, fit Hermione. Il saura peut_-_être nous apprendre un peu plus sur les moyens de se défendre contre les sortilèges de magie noire.

Ernie McMillan vint alors les voir.

_-_Quand est_-_ce que vous avez Potion ?

Ron chercha son planning dans son sac mais avant qu'il ne le trouve, Hermione lança.

_-_Nous avons ce cours demain après midi. Pourquoi nous demandes_-_tu ça ?

_-_C'est la première fois que nous avons eu un cours vraiment intéressant et non pas une simple préparation à réaliser comme avec Rogue.

_-_D'après ce que vient de nous dire Ginny, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Rogue vont être tout le contraire, dit Harry.

_-_A ce propos Harry, j'aimerai savoir si tu comptes relancer le club de duel cette année, demanda Ernie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry.

_-_Euh… vous avez entendu le professeur Dumbledore comme moi, c'est prévu. Cela dépend de lui et de Rogue mais connaissant ce dernier, je suis certain qu'il va refuser…

_-_Comment pouvez_-_vous en être aussi certain, Potter ? Fit Rogue d'une voix sèche en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du petit groupe. Je vous signale que vous avez rendez_-_vous avec le directeur dans son bureau, ce soir à 19h tapante.

_-_Bien professeur, répondit impassiblement Harry.

_-_Parfait et ne soyez pas en retard, fit Rogue avant de s'éloigner.

_-_Si c'est lui qui dirige le club de duel, je ne suis pas certain de m'inscrire, soupira Ron.

Plusieurs élèves approuvèrent ses paroles.

_-_Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore va te dire que tu es capable de t'occuper du club de duel tout seul, fit Ginny avec espoir.

_-_Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine, affirma Hermione. Harry a beau être un des meilleurs élèves en duel de l'école, si ce n'est le meilleur mais je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore confie la responsabilité d'un tel cours à un élève seul.

_-_Mais pourtant avec l'A.D. …, s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Nous étions une trentaine alors que là, il y aura toute l'école. A l'A.D., nous étions volontaires et nous acceptions tous ses ordres alors que là, il y aura Malfoy…

_-_Ça va ! fit Ginny en levant la main pour signifier qu'elle se rendait aux idées de son amie.

_-_Excuse Potter, je pourrais te dire un mot ? fit Zabini en s'approchant.

_-_Vas_-_y, répondit laconiquement Harry.

Zabini observa les personnes qui entouraient Harry.

_-_Je préférerais que ce soit en privé. Certaines choses que j'ai à te dire n'ont pas à être entendu par les oreilles de … certaines personnes qui n'y comprendraient rien.

Ron voulut répondre quelque chose à cette provocation gratuite mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

_-_Très bien, je t'accompagne.

Harry suivit Blaise Zabini dans un couloir attenant à la Grande Salle.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_-_Du calme Potter ! D'abord je tenais à te remercier pour le coup de main, cet été. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ce que tu avais dit.

_-_Je n'ai qu'une parole ! Tu voulais juste me dire ça ? Mes amis auraient très bien entendre ça !

_-_Ne sois donc pas si fougueux, Potter … Tu sais ton… « truc » de l'année dernière pourrait très bien être utiliser contre toi !

_-_Tu … tu as découvert …

_-_Franchement Potter, tu me déçois grandement. Je ne dis pas que votre stratagème n'était pas malin mais la première chose que mon père a fait a été de faire un subir un Finite Incantatem à toutes mes affaires ainsi qu'à moi… enfin après m'avoir foutu une raclée… Tu n'imagines pas sa surprise et aussi la mienne quand ma baguette a réagi. Mon père m'envoyé directe une calotte en me demandant pourquoi ça avait fait ça. Il m'a longuement « interrogé » mais je ne savais rien … à ce moment là mais mon père ne m'a plus jamais fait confiance, non pas qu'il le faisait avant. Après quelques recherches, il a trouvé le sortilège de Transinformation… En attendant, après que je me sois enfui de chez moi, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… J'ai mis en place les pièces du puzzle, tu savais que je transmettais des messages entre Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore qui se met à fouiller tous les colis au moment où Malfoy devait recevoir ses colis spéciaux…

_-_Ça va, j'ai compris que tu sais que nous nous étions servis de ta baguette pour vous espionner Malfoy et toi alors viens en donc aux faits !

Zabini poussa un long soupire d'exaspération.

_-_Franchement Potter à être aussi impatient, je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas déjà mort ou que tu n'aies pas causé celle d'un de tes proches.

Les remords concernant sa responsabilité dans le décès de Sirius refirent surfaces et Harry plaqua Zabini contre le mur et lui pointa sa baguette sous le nez.

_-_Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Gronda_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'aurai touché un point sensible ?

Harry le repoussa violemment contre le mur.

_-_Ne parles plus jamais de ça ! Gronda Harry une nouvelle fois.

_-_Okay.

_-_Parfait ! fit Harry en le lâchant puis il s'éloigna.

_-_Je n'ai pas fini ! Lança Zabini.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda.

_-_Peut_-_être mais moi, j'en ai assez entendu pour l'instant et les cours vont bientôt reprendre de toute manière.

_-_Mais c'est important !

Harry soupira mais se résigna devant l'insistance de Zabini.

_-_Retrouve_-_nous à la bibliothèque après le repas de ce soir.

_-_Minute ! Qui c'est ce « nous » avec qui je suis sensé te retrouver ?

_-_Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

_-_J'aurai dû me douter que c'était eux, marmonna Zabini.

_-_Ça te pose un problème ?

_-_Non, ça sera parfait, fit le Serpentard avec ironie.

_-_Merde !

_-_Quoi encore ?

_-_Viens plutôt à 18h30, j'ai un rendez_-_vous avec Dumbledore à 19h…

_-_Le bureau du directeur dès le premier jour, siffla Zabini. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais tu as du y aller sévère.

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de courir rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient devant la serre numéro une pour leur cours de Botanique.

_-_Qu'est ce que voulais te dire Zabini ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

_-_Me remercier pour l'hébergement de cet été.

_-_C'est tout ? S'étonna Ron. Vous avez mis tant de temps juste pour dire ça ?

_-_Pas uniquement. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il savait que nous l'espionnions à travers sa baguette.

_-_Oh ! Firent en chœur ses deux amis.

Avant qu'Harry ne puissent ajouter qu'ils devaient le revoir le soir même, le professeur Chourave arriva et les fit entrer dans la serre.

_-_Je n'ignore pas que l'on a du faire une ou deux fois depuis ce matin le discours sur l'importance de l'assiduité aux cours pour bien réussir ses ASPICs et que vous pensez qu'il est inutile que je vous le répète mais l'expérience m'a appris que si on ne vous le répète pas de façon presque excessive, vous ne le retenez pas. Surtout que cette année, nous allons étudier des plantes particulièrement dangereuses et si vous n'êtes pas très attentifs à ce que je vous dirais ou à ce que vous faites, vous risquez de vous blesser, empoisonner ou voire même pire. Je sais que je vous dis ça chaque année et que certains d'entre vous ne font guère cas de mes avertissements mais c'est singulièrement vrai pour votre septième année. Je vous rassure toutefois dès maintenant, vous ne risquerez pas votre vie à chacun de mes cours …

Quelques élèves gloussèrent, comme si un cours de Botanique pouvait se révéler dangereux.

_-_… Mais presque, acheva le professeur Chourave d'un ton sec qui suffit à faire taire les ricanements.

A la fin du cours, Harry sortit exténuer et en nage de la serre.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour d'un cours de Botanique mais il a failli me tuer.

Hermione et Ron sourirent, tout aussi fatigué que lui.

_-_D'après ce que m'a dit Viktor … commença Hermione.

_-_Parce que vous correspondez encore après ce qu'il nous a fait ? L'interrompit Ron.

_-_Oui, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle sèchement. Mais de toute manière, ça ne te concerne plus, vu que nous ne sommes plus ensembles.

Ron grogna avant de s'éloigner vers Dean et Seamus.

_-_Il me largue et il ose se montrer jaloux de Viktor.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus ensembles qu'il ne t'aime plus et qu'il ne tient pas à toi, dit Harry soucieux d'apaiser les tensions.

_-_Il a de drôles de manière de le montrer alors. Lui a le droit de faire le joli cœur, de sortir avec qui il veut et il ose m'interdire d'écrire à Viktor.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas vu faire beaucoup le joli cœur depuis hier, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

_-_Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Où est ce qu'il a passé la majeure partie du trajet hier ?

_-_Je ne sais pas… dans les toilettes.

_-_Ça oui ! Il était bien aux toilettes, certainement en train de bécoter une de ces grognasses qui lui courent après, oui !

_-_Ce n'est pas son genre, Hermione.

_-_C'est quoi son genre alors ? Parce que j'aimerai bien le savoir ! dit Hermione en se mettant à pleurer.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Ron avait fait un mouvement de tête dans leur direction et qu'il avait l'air peiné.

_-_Je crois que tu devrais essayer de voir d'autres garçons, fit Harry prit d'une brusque inspiration.

_-_Tu es malade ! Tu as vu comment il a réagi tout à l'heure quand j'ai mentionner Viktor, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il fera si je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre et d'ailleurs, je ne me sens pas prête.

_-_Je ne te dis pas que tu dois sortir avec un garçon mais tout du moins en voir d'autres ou essayer de le faire croire à Ron. Penses_-_y. Allez viens manger maintenant, tu dois m'accompagner à la bibliothèque après.

_-_Nous n'avons eu aucun devoir et tu veux y aller, je ne croyais pas que me fréquenter déteindrai sur toi de cette manière.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Harry en souriant de la voir blaguer ainsi. Je dois y retrouver Zabini et j'aimerai que Ron, Ginny et toi m'y accompagniez.

_-_Il ne t'a pas tout dit tout à l'heure ?

Harry confirme de la tête en s'asseyant à coté de Ginny. A la fin du repas, Harry demanda à Ginny et Ron de l'accompagner mais celui_-_ci refusa prétextant avec déjà des obligations. Hermione lança un regard à Harry que celui_-_ci interpréta par « Qu'est ce que je te disais ! Il va rejoindre une autre fille. »

_-_Visiblement les Gryffondors ignorent que la ponctualité est la politesse des rois… à moins qu'ils ne se prennent pour des rois, lança Zabini sarcastiquement quand ils s'assirent.

_-_Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rétorqua Harry. Alors abrège avec les amabilités et dis nous ce que tu as à dire que chacun puisse retourner à ses activités.

_-_Du calme Potter !

Zabini se tourna vers Hermione et Ginny.

_-_Il est toujours comme ainsi ? Vous ne devez pas vous amuser tous les jours. Si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour ça, je suis libre.

Il finit sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil mais les deux jeunes filles eurent un mouvement de recul qui lui fit perdre son attitude de dragueur.

_-_Très drôle, tu as pris des cours avec Malfoy pour aussi comique, dit froidement Ginny.

_-_Méfiez_-_vous de lui justement, il manigance quelque chose.

_-_Malfoy manigance toujours quelque chose, rétorqua Hermione.

_-_C'est vrai mais cette fois, c'est plus grave que d'habitude, dit le Serpentard avec des accents de craintes dans la voix.

_-_Je croyais que Malfoy n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ton attitude l'année dernière que tu étais persona non grata dans son cercle privé, dit Ginny.

_-_C'est vrai mais nous sommes dans la même maison et nous partageons aussi le même dortoir, ce qui fait que j'entends parfois des choses que je ne devrais pas.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il prépare alors ? demanda Harry.

_-_Je l'ignore mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec vous quatre puisque ce sont vos noms qui reviennent le plus souvent.

_-_Pourquoi nous dis_-_tu ça ?

_-_Tu m'as aidé cet été avec mon … petit problème alors je te le devais bien mais ça sera tout ! Après il faudra vous débrouiller tous seuls, moi, je m'en lave les mains.

Sur ces mots, Zabini se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Harry regarda ses deux amies qui paraissaient aussi inquiète que lui par les révélations qui venaient de leur être fait.

_-_On se doutait que Voldemort se servait de Malfoy pour réaliser ses plans à l'intérieur de l'école, dit Hermione. Mais j'aurai pensé qu'après le semi_-_fiasco de l'année dernière, il ne retenterai rien avant plusieurs moi et non dès la rentrée.

_-_Voldemort ne renoncera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué, dit Harry sombrement.

_-_Harry ! Ton rendez_-_vous avec Dumbledore ! s'exclama alors brusquement Ginny.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était 19h passé, il partit en courant tandis que Mme Pince lui hurlait qu'on ne galopait pas dans la bibliothèque. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui montait la garde devant la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il frappa trois coups rapides.

_-_Entrez ! fit le directeur.

En entrant, il vit celui_-_ci buvant un liquide fumant qui lui rappela fugitivement celle que Remus Lupin ingurgitait à chaque pleine lune. A ses cotés, Rogue et, à la surprise d'Harry, le docteur Strange discutaient à voix basse tout en surveillant Dumbledore.

_-_Il me semblait vous avoir dit que le rendez_-_vous était fixé à 19h et non pas 19h05, fit Rogue en levant les yeux vers lui.

_-_J'étais à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry.

_-_Vous voyez mon cher Stephen, il cherche toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Vous devez vous en méfiez comme de la peste lors de vos cours.

_-_Cessez donc de médire Severus. Il devait très certainement étudier et il a oublié l'heure, dit le nouveau professeur de potion.

Le professeur Dumbledore observait la scène avec un discret sourire.

_-_Nous n'allons pas pinailler pour un retard de cinq petites minutes, dit_-_il.

_-_Albus, vous savez tout comme moi que parfois cinq minutes peuvent faire la différence entre la réussite et l'échec.

_-_Je le sais Severus mais dans le cas qui nous occupe actuellement, ce n'est pas le cas… Harry, tu te rappelles certainement que l'année dernière un club de duel avait été ouvert, sur votre initiative d'ailleurs.

_-_Vous comptez le rouvrir ?

_-_Tout à fait mais pas exactement dans la forme qu'il avait.

_-_Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_-_Taisez_-_vous donc un peu Potter ! Si vous laissiez le directeur parlez et que vous étiez arrivez à l'heure, nous aurions déjà fini cet entretien, persifla Rogue.

_-_Harry, vous en aurez la direction et vous choisirez les sortilèges que vous étudieriez.

_-_Moi tout seul ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

_-_Non, bien entendu. Vous serez aidés en cela par le docteur Strange. A l'origine, j'avais pensé au professeur Rogue mais il a refusé.

_-_Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cette plaisanterie, susurra le sus_-_nommé.

Harry souffla intérieurement de soulagement en pensant que Rogue et lui auraient pu travailler ensemble.

_-_Vous nous l'avez répété au moins dix fois depuis l'idée vous a été soumise, dit le docteur Strange. D'ailleurs je pense que nous entendrons très bien. Betsy McClaggan m'en a brossé un portrait qui d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir et entendu depuis mon arrive me semble exacte.

_-_Parfait ! fit Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains. Vous verrez ensemble pour les modalités, les séances seront fixées au mardi soir de 19 à 22 heures et le samedi après_-_midi de 14 à 18 heures sauf quand il y aura un match de Quidditch. Le docteur Strange se chargera de créer les groupes pour que cela ne vous cause pas de problème.

_-_D'accord, balbutia le jeune homme qui compris alors que l'entretien était terminé et il rejoignit ses camarades.

_-_Alors le club de duel va réouvrire cette année ? Lui demanda Ginny.

_-_Oui.

_-_Dis_-_nous que ce n'est pas Rogue qui va les diriger.

_-_Il a refusé, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'y consacrer, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

De nombreux Gryffondors, qui étaient venus écouter la conversation lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Harry était convoqué au sujet du club de duel, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Alors qui ? fit Hermione.

_-_Moi… avec l'aide du docteur Strange, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux pour ne pas avoir l'ai trop content de lui.

_-_J'avais raison, lança triomphalement Ginny. Qu'est ce que je te disais, Hermione ?

_-_Tu sais quand auront lieu les séances ? demanda celle_-_ci en paraissant ne pas avoir entendu les propos de la jeune rouquine.

_-_Le mardi soir et le samedi après_-_midi, lança_-_t_-_il à la cantonade. Et ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir pour être dans le même groupe que telle ou telle personne, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe.

Certains parurent déçus entendant cela et s'éloignèrent. D'autres au contraire se rapprochèrent et questionnèrent sur les exercices qu'il allait leur faire pratiquer cette année.

_-_Je l'ignore encore. Probablement les mêmes que ceux de l'année dernière, répondit Harry.

Hermione se proposa alors pour faire un planning sur lequel elle se mit à travailler sans attendre sa réponse.


	39. Chapter 38

**Reviews**

Je suis un petit peut déçu de ne pas avoir dépasser les 200 reviews avec le chapitre précédent, ça sera donc pour celui là. le deux centieme gagnera toute mon estime lol

_Namyothis_ merci

_FX_ Yep ça devrait être sympa le club de duel ;)

_Vinvin_ Mais arrete ! Tu vas me les rendre encore plus impatient

_Latitemery_ Bah on peut pas en avoir à chaque chapitre non plus. Et pas de Ron et Hermione non plus mais ça se rapproche ... beaucoup

_Virg05_ C'est bien bien, tu apprends la patience et la prochaine fois, ce sera la non-violence lol

_Nico_ Ah si tu es si sûr que ça, je vais pas te contrarier

_The Rattlesnake_ Merci

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 38**

_-_Ron, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Fit Harry en le prenant à part juste avant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_-_J'ignore de quoi tu veux parler, lui répondit_-_il en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami.

_-_Je crois, au contraire, que tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Tu nous évites en dehors des cours, tu ne nous parles presque plus, tu passes tout ton temps, on ne sait où et puis il y a les rumeurs qui courent sur toi !

_-_Quelles rumeurs ? S'inquiéta vivement le roux.

_-_Que tu chercherais une nouvelle copine car tu as eu ce que tu voulais avec Hermione ou que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais plutôt, que tu te serais aperçue que tu n'aimais pas les filles et que tu préfères les mecs… ce genre de trucs quoi.

_-_Et qui dit ça ?

_-_Je ne sais pas…

_-_Dis_-_le_-_moi ! Je suis certain que tu sais, fit Ron en haussant le ton.

_-_Mais je ne sais pas ! Tout le monde et personne, quoi.

_-_Quel bande crétins ! Ils ne savent rien.

_-_Ron, dis_-_moi ce qui ne va pas ! Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

_-_Mais rien !

_-_C'est à cause d'Hermione, n'est ce pas ? dit Harry qui tentait une nouvelle approche.

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que serait à cause d'Hermione ? S'emporta Ron.

La sus_-_nommée leva la tête en entendant qu'on l'appelait et la rabaissa tout aussi vite quand elle en trouva l'origine.

_-_Ecoute Harry, je vais bien… C'est juste que … non rien, va plutôt la voir, elle a plus besoin de soutien que moi… elle le mérite plus que moi.

_-_Non ! Ron, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

Le roux poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais il parut aussi se résigner.

_-_Pas maintenant, Harry, pas maintenant. Ce soir, si tu veux mais pas maintenant.

_-_Comme tu le désires.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et faillirent entrer en collision avec Rogue qui s'était glissé derrière eux.

_-_Vous avez enfin fini de … discutailler de votre vie ? dit_-_il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous allez peut être finalement daigner entrer en cours. Une dernière petite chose, vous devrez attendre demain soir pour vous expliquer car ce soir, vous êtes en retenus tous les deux pour avoir fait perdre un temps précieux à cette classe. Vous pensez probablement que vous n'avez pas à y assister mais votre choix de carrière professionnel le nécessite pourtant.

Harry et Ron entrèrent en silence et allèrent s'assoire aux cotés d'Hermione.

_-_Malgré ce que peuvent en penser certains, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne sont pas des heures où ils peuvent s'amuser à lancer des sorts sur qui bon leur semblent. Pour cela, ils auront le club de duel. Non, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vont vous apprendre à reconnaître les créatures démoniaques, les sortilèges maléfiques et les objets ensorcelés et à vous en protéger … ou les détruire le cas échant mais cela ne doit arriver qu'en dernière extrémité… quand vous aurez épuisez toutes les autres possibilités de neutralisation bien entendu.

Je ne peux ignorer que votre classe a tout particulièrement été entraînée lors de votre quatrième année et que certains ont même présenté une résistance assez exceptionnelle à l'Imperium mais cela a été fait de manière illégale et nous allons donc revoir les sortilèges Interdits. Nous allons les revoir… même si je regrette de ne pouvoir vous les montrer sur des cobayes humains, murmura Rogue en fixant Harry. Mais avant je voudrais évaluer vos connaissances qu'aurait pu vous enseigner votre professeur de l'époque.

Des parchemins furent distribués et Harry lut la première question « Citez les trois Sortilèges Interdits » puis il passa rapidement sur les suivantes « Quels sont les effets du Doloris ? De l'Imperium? De l'Avada Kedavra? Comment peut_-_on s'en protéger? … » Il prit sa plume et répondit à chacune des questions avec le plus d'exactitude possible.

Quand Rogue récupéra les copies, il les feuilleta négligemment, faisant des commentaires sur certains mais il s'acharna tout particulièrement sur Harry.

_-_Je peux lire que notre star nationale ignore comment on peut se protéger de l'Avada Kedavra alors qu'il est la seule personne recensée à ce jour à y avoir survécu.

_-_Parce que vous le savez peut_-_être ? S'indigna Hermione.

Rogue afficha un rictus de surprise mais il s'effaça bien vite.

_-_Il y a bien des choses que j'ignore mais la plupart de mes connaissances vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe pour vous coiffer, alors cessez de vous comporter comme une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Ron voulut réagir mais Hermione posa une main sur la sienne, ce qui le calma instantanément mais quand les deux intéressés s'en aperçurent, ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Le mouvement n'échappa à Harry ni à Rogue qui eut un petit sourire mauvais.

_-_Il me semblait qu'il vous avait été dit que ce genre d'effusion était à proscrire compte tenu de vos positions de préfets … Vous faites perdre 30 points à votre maison. Juste avant que vous ne partiez, le docteur Strange m'a demandé de vous faire remplir ce questionnaire, dit Rogue en secouant un paquet de feuille. Vous auriez du le faire pendant le cours mais des discussions ineptes nous en ont empêché. Vous les remplirez donc sur votre temps libre et de les remettre au docteur Strange. Maintenant disparaissez !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dirent deux foix.

_-_Je suis convaincu qu'il l'a fait exprès, fit Ron en secouant le questionnaire en direction du bureau de Rogue.

_-_Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que c'en soit le cas, fit Hermione.

_-_Ah bon ? Fit Ron un peu surpris qu'elle le soutienne.

_-_Bien sûr qu'oui ! Il est évident que le professeur Rogue n'apprécie pas beaucoup le club de duel, peut_-_être est ce que c'est nous ou plutôt Harry qui ait demandé sa création ou...

_-_Parce qu'il travaille toujours pour Voldemort et que celui_-_ci n'aime pas trop que ses victimes se défendent trop.

_-_Par exemple, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

_-_Il adore ça au contraire, dit sombrement Harry.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent troublés, se rappelant les tortures que leur ami avait subies lorsqu'il avait vu renaître le chef des Mangemorts. Le jeune brun prit la direction de la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione le suivaient quelques pas en arrière.

_-_Ron ? Fit timidement Hermione.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je te remercie d'avoir voulu prendre ma défense contre Rogue mais il t'aurait enlevé des points ou mis une retenue.

_-_Il a commencé son cours par me donner une retenue ainsi qu'à Harry et il nous a retirés des points à tous les deux… il a eu ce qu'il voulait finalement.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_-_Ron ? Fit une voix féminine.

_-_Bon…Bonjour Lilandra, fit Ron dont les yeux faisaient des allers_-_retours entre la jeune brune de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor.

_-_Tu es émue de me voir ? fit Lilandra.

_-_Non, je suis juste un peu surpris, se défendit le roux.

_-_Je vous laisse, vu que vous semblez avoir une discussion PASSIONANTE, fit sèchement Hermione.

_-_Merci beaucoup, fit Lilandra en prenant Ron par le bras. J'espère que nous serons encore dans le même groupe cette année pour le club de duel, minauda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Oui, oui, répondit machinalement Ron en regardant Hermione s'éloigner. Moi aussi.

Ignorant de la scène, Harry, légèrement assombri par les souvenirs du retour de Voldemort, s'assit à coté de Ginny qui discutait avec ses amis. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry jouait plus avec sa nourriture, que Hermione regardait fixement son assiette sans y toucher ou que Ron ne leva la tête de la sienne, la remplissant au fur et à mesure qu'il la vidait.

L'après_-_midi, Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione qui ne parlaient pas plus l'un que l'autre, se rendit dans les cachots où allait se dérouler le cours de Potion.

_-_Bienvenu dans mon cours, fit le docteur Strange en regardant par un des soupiraux, les mains croisés dans le dos et vêtu d'une longue cape carmin. Je me doute qu'il n'est pas évident de changer de professeur alors que vous entamez votre année la plus importante, celle qui déterminera votre avenir, celle où vous passer vos ASPICs. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop changer les méthodes d'enseignements que vous avez connues.

_-_Tu as entendu Potter ! Tes notes ne vont pas s'améliorer, railla Malefoy.

Le docteur Strange se retourna et fixa le jeune blond.

_-_Vous devez être Drago Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

_-_…

_-_Vous pourriez répondre à mes questions !

_-_Oui, c'est moi. Je suis flatté de voir que vous me connaissez.

_-_Une amie vous a fort bien décrit et elle m'a précisé que vous aviez l'insulte facile et que je devais m'en méfier, alors je vous prierai de vous taire en ma présence sauf si l'on vous interroge et même dans ce cas là, cela serait bien vu d'être poli, vous m'avez bien compris ?

_-_Oui, fit sombrement Malefoy.

_-_Quant aux notes de M. Potter, je verrais moi_-_même si elles sont méritées ou pas… Le professeur Rogue m'a remis un mémo sur chacun de vous… Nous allons commencer cette année par réaliser une potion assez simple. Si toutefois vous avez quelques difficultés, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je suis là pour vous aider !

Neville parut se réjouir de la nouvelle car au cours des six années précédentes, il avait fondre plus de chaudrons que le reste de la classe réunie voire même plus que l'école réunie mais la majorité des Serpentards ne semblaient pas enchanter par le nouveau professeur. Rogue les surnotait de façon éhontée et il ne les punissait pas quand ils insultaient les Gryffondors. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet étrange Strange, il savait par Ron que c'était un ami de sa tante mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait en lui, même s'il ne voyait pas trop quoi, peut_-_être est_-_ce la façon dont le fameux docteur avait de regarder les gens, comme s'il les évaluait ou alors sa manie de garder continuellement les mains dans son dos, même lorsqu'il aidait un élève.

_-_Le professeur Rogue devait normalement vous faire remplir un petit questionnaire, si vous voulez bien me les remettre.

Les Serpentards rassemblèrent rapidement les formulaires alors que les Gryffondors s'entre regardèrent perplexes, personne n'avait eu le temps de le remplir. Quand le docteur Strange remarqua qu'il n'avait que la moitié des formulaires, il se tourna vers Harry.

_-_Il semblerait que certains d'entre vous ne veuillent pas le donner.

_-_Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le remplir, fit Harry.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit très long à faire et le professeur Rogue vous a normalement laissé assez de temps pour le faire…

_-_Non, il nous les a donnés…

_-_Je n'avais pas fini de parler M. Potter ! Tonna le professeur de Potion.

Dans son dos, les Serpentards et Malefoy en tête étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux.

_-_Comme j'allais le dire avant d'être interrompu, vous aurez jusqu'à notre prochain cours pour le faire… M. Potter, vous resterez à la fin de celui_-_ci, j'aurai deux mots à vous dire, les autres, vous pouvez disposer.

Malefoy paraissait se réjouir que le docteur Strange retienne son ennemi.

_-_Harry, n'oublie pas que l'on doit aller voir Rogue pour notre retenue, lui souffla Ron avant de sortir de la salle.

_-_M. Potter, je n'ignore pas que le professeur Rogue nourrit une certaine animosité à votre égard, Betsy McClaggan ayant la gentillesse de m'en informer mais je ne tolère pas que vous disiez du mal d'un professeur en ma présence, même si c'est la stricte vérité.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il s'était rapproché de son bureau et il s'assit en y posant ses mains dessus, Harry remarqua alors qu'elles étaient parcourues de tremblements.

_-_En réalité, si je vous ai demandé, c'est pour que nous discutions un peu de la manière dont vous allez diriger le club de duel.

_-_Je croyais que vous deviez m'aider, fit Harry sans cesser d'observer les mains de son professeur qui ne semblaient pas tenir en place.

_-_Il a été dit que je vous seconderais mais c'est à vous qui en aurez la direction.

_-_Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, je pensais le faire ce week_-_end.

_-_Parfait, vous m'expliquerez tout lundi alors !

_-_Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

_-_C'est au sujet de mes mains ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Une expérience a mal tourné après le passage de votre ami Ronald et ma baguette m'a explosé dans les mains. Les guérisseurs pensent que la magie qui s'y était contenue s'est déversé dans mes mains et que dans un certain temps, mes … tremblements devraient cesser. A ce moment là, nous pourrons commencer votre entraînement individuel.

_-_Mon entraînement ? Quel entraînement ?

_-_Il me semblait bien que nous avions oublié de vous en parler hier soir… Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous entraîner mais mon accident a quelque peu compliquer la situation et le professeur Rogue et moi avons du échanger nos postes à la dernière minute pour palier à ce désagrément.

_-_Cela veut dire que quand vous irez mieux, vous reprendrez la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

_-_Non, le professeur Rogue semble tenir à ce poste… Vous pouvez disposer.

_-_Oui, professeur, fit Harry, un peu surpris.

_-_Et éviter de colporter que je suis blessé, je peux parfaitement vous infliger une retenue sans mes mains.

Harry acquiesça poliment et rejoignit Ron devant le bureau de Rogue. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur retenue, Harry n'eut pas la force de discuter avec Ron et ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher sans un mot.

Le lendemain pendant le cours de Sortilège de Flitwick, Harry ne cessa de bailler et louper ses exercices au point que le minuscule professeur lui donna du travail supplémentaire.

_-_Enfin le week_-_end! s'exclama Ron en sortant de cours.

Il avait tout comme Harry décidé d'arrêter les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques au grand désespoir d'Hagrid, et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux avec leur vendredi après midi de libre.

_-_Parle pour toi ! Dit Hermione avec brusquerie. Moi, j'ai encore Arithmancie !

Harry sentit que Ron était près à lui répondre de façon acerbe mais il lui fut reconnaissant quand il s'en abstint. Hermione dut le percevoir car elle sembla déçue qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Après le repas et qu'Hermione eut rejoint son cours, Harry entraîna Ron dans leur dortoir dont il verrouilla la porte d'un sort.

_-_Maintenant tu t'expliques ! Ordonna Harry à Ron.

_-_T'expliquer quoi ? fit Ron d'un air surpris qui contrastait avec la rougeur de son visage.

_-_Ton comportement ! Pourquoi tu as refusé les excuses d'Hermione ? Pourquoi tu nous fuis ?

_-_Je ne les ai pas refusés !

_-_Non, c'est vrai, tu les as acceptés, fit Harry avec sarcasme. Alors pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas retournés ensemble ?

_-_C'est que…

_-_Ron, tout le monde voit que tu es malheureux et je crois que tu passes beaucoup de temps à pleurer dans ton coin mais Hermione l'est encore plus.

_-_Harry, dit Ron d'une voix pleurnicheuse. Je sais qu'elle est triste et que c'est de ma faute mais je fais ça pour son bien.

_-_Pour son bien ? Explique_-_moi parce que ça n'a pas l'air très efficace.

_-_Elle va mourir si elle reste près de moi !

_-_Tout le monde meurt, tu sais et elle aussi, qu'elle soit près de toi ou non.

_-_Elle va mourir à cause de moi ! J'ai fait ou je vais faire un choix qui va provoquer sa mort ! Je l'ai lu dans le livre, t'es content ! Tu sais tout maintenant, tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'elle retourne auprès de moi. Elle sera plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, choqué par ce que son ami venait de lui dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ron sacrifiait la relation avec la personne qu'il aimait pour qu'elle reste en vie. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

_-_Tu es un lâche, oui !

_-_Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

_-_Si, tu es lâche ! Hermione a le droit de savoir ça. Ce que tu veux en réalité, c'est de ne pas souffrir quand ça arrivera ! Tu te fous de ce qu'elle peut ressentir !

_-_Et toi, tu es égoïste ! Tu prends du bon temps avec ma sœur alors que tu sais que tu vas peut_-_être mourir ! Tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Pour Harry, ce fut comme s'il lui mettait un direct du droit dans l'estomac.

_-_Je … J'ai … Tu as raison … Mais j'en ai discuté avec Ginny, cet été… elle sait que notre histoire peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Nous avons chacun notre prophétie mais nous avons décidé que nous n'allions pas … laisser ces prophéties nous dicter notre vie… Nous essayons de profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre avant que …

_-_Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu n'as pas sa vie entre tes mains ! Chaque jour qui passe, je ne pense qu'à ça. Je m'endors en y pensant et quand je me réveille, c'est encore le cas.

_-_Je sais ce que c'est mais parles_-_en à Hermione, elle a le droit de le savoir, elle le mérite.

_-_Elle mérite mieux que moi mais tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un froussard et elle ne mérite pas ça.

_-_Parles_-_lui ! Laisse_-_lui le choix, elle veut peut_-_être courir le risque et rien ne te dit que ce soit parce que tu es loin d'elle que l'un de tes « choix » n'entraînera pas sa mort. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, explique_-_lui.

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa Ron à sa réflexion. Il devait réaliser un planning pour le club de duel, heureusement qu'Hermione lui en avait fait une ébauche puis il avait ses devoirs.

Ron ne redescendit pas pour dîner et quand Harry monta se coucher, les rideaux du lit de son ami avaient été tirés mais Harry savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il devait être coucher sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, regardant les boiseries de son lit.

Hermione l'avait questionné à son sujet toute la soirée, comme si elle savait ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'après_-_midi mais Harry était resté muet comme une tombe, pas plus qu'il n'en avait parlé à Ginny après qu'Hermione se fut couché. En faite, toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de repenser à la ritournelle que le groupe avait chantée. Harry n'était pas certain qu'Hermione ou Ginny l'aient entendu, lui même n'en aurait rien sut si Ernie et Hannah n'étaient pas venu lui dire à la fin du repas.

Flash-back 

-Harry, nous pourrions te parler cinq minutes en particulier, lui demanda Ernie McMillan avec hésitation à la fin du repas.

_Harry regarda Hermione et Ginny qui haussèrent les épaules, il accompagna donc Ernie et Hannah Abbot dans un couloir à l'écart._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? leur demanda Harry._

_-Pendant le dîner, la bande à Malfoy n'a pas arrêté de chantonner quelque chose, dit Hannah en évitant de croiser son regard._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils chantaient ? _

_Ernie et Hannah le lui chantèrent d'un air gêné._

Dix petits _Weasley_ s'en allèrent dîner.

L'un d'eux étouffa et il n'en resta plus que

Neuf.

Neuf petits _Weasley_ veillèrent très tard.

L'un d'eux oublia de se réveiller et n'en resta plus que

Huit.

Huit petits _Weasley_ voyagèrent en Roumanie.

L'un d'eux se fit croquer par un dragon et il n'en resta plus que

Sept.

Sept petits _Weasley_ cassèrent du bois avec une hachette.

Un se coupa et il n'en resta plus que

Six.

Six petits _Weasley_ jouèrent avec une ruche.

Un bourdon piqua l'un d'eux et il n'en resta plus que

Cinq.

Cinq petits _Weasley_ étudièrent un artéfact maléfique.

L'un d'eux l'essaie et il n'en resta plus que

Quatre.

Quatre petits _Weasley_ s'en allèrent en mer.

Un hareng saur avala l'un d'eux et il n'en resta plus que

Trois.

Trois petits _Weasley_ se promenèrent au zoo.

Un gros ours en étouffa un et il n'en resta plus que

Deux.

Deux petits _Weasley_ s'assirent au soleil.

L'un d'eux fut grillé et il n'en resta plus que

Un.

Une petite Weasley se trouva seule.

Elle alla se pendre et il n'en resta plus

Aucun.

_-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Ernie _

_-Je … Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, vous n'en parlez à personne et surtout pas à Ron et Ginny._

_-Compris _

Fin du Flash-back

Alors qu'il s'endormait, Harry fut réveillé par une lumière violente et il vit le professeur McGonagall sortir avec Ron.

_-_Il y a un problème ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_M. Potter, je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir aussi.

Harry rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune tandis que le professeur McGonagall montait dans le dortoir des filles. Elle en redescendit suivi par Ginny et Hermione qui bouclaient leurs robes de chambre.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry.

Celui_-_ci comprit alors que la chansonnette qu'avait poussé Malefoy n'était pas innocente.

_-_Il vient de se produire un événement terrible, prononça difficilement la directrice de Gryffondor.

_-_Papa ! Maman ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Vos parents vont bien, miss Granger.

Elle tourna son regard plein de larmes vers Ron et Ginny.

_-_Non ! Hurlèrent_-_ils tous les deux.


	40. Chapter 39

_un petit mot avant de commencer, j'ai perdu pas mal de fichierà cause d'un reformatage imprévu et j'ai pris pas mal de retard à cause de ça, j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avances mais j'ai quand même l'impression de travailler sans filet, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que pour un mois, il y a aura un chapitre tout les 15 jours. Jusqu'à la mi décembre donc mais la rythme hebdomadaire reviendra pour les fetes et continuira après_

_encore désolé_

_Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours donc  
_

**

* * *

Reviews**

_Sans savoir pourquoi_ je sais mes chapitres se lisent assez vites mais je fais ce que je peux. Pour les fautes, c'est en partie ma faute jusqu'à l'il y a 5 ou 6 chapitres maintenant il faut voir avec ma relectrice si elle en fait passer, mais il y a de grandes chances que ce soit de ma faute, donc mea culpa, l'orthographe n'a jamais été mon fort et il ne le sera jamais ...

_Olivier1_ Merci beaucoup pour la chansonnette, ce n'est qu'un petit travaille d'adaptation de celle tiré des 10 petits Nègres d'Agatha Christie. Mal à l'aise ? tant mieux, c'était plus ou moins le but recherché

_FX_ Mais c'est pas de la haine, juste du suspence. Pour ton ami, je lui ai déjà répondu .

_Latitemery_ La chanson est peut être vrai lol. Bah c'est pas parce qu'il y a cette chanson qu'il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse. Mais non, tu n'es pas chiante, je connais pire que toi.

_Vinvin_ Mais si, il y en a plein, j'en suis certain! Et pis c'est pas le retour du tueur fou! c'est juste le début du tueur fou ! tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Bah oui, ils vont tous mourrir et alors ! Bisous à toi aussi.

_Namyothis_ Voila la deux centième reviews Bravo ! ça se pourrait, la réponse est dans ce chapitre lol. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu as bien su lire entre les lignes.

_Ddblack_ Je sais, c'est pas sympa pour vous de finir comme ça mais j'y peux rien lol. J'ai eu ma periode Agatha Christie en début d'adolescence et à l'époque les Dix Petits Nègres faisaient parti de mes livres de chevet mais ça m'est passé depuis bien longtemps et je suis maintenant accro à la SF/Fantastique. Oui, ça vire au drame mais en même temps, c'est logique. Le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort se rapproche et il y aura des morts dans les deux camps. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te révèle la fin aussi ? MDR. Si ça manque tellement de suspence, dis moi ce qui va se passé dans les prochains chapitres, juste comme ça par jeux. lol

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

_-_Qui ? Articula avec difficulté Ron.

Ginny, quant à elle s'accrochait à Harry comme à une bouée, elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore, elle semblait attendre de savoir pour qui elle devait le faire.

_-_Vous devriez m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il en sait plus que moi, dit le professeur McGonagall dont la voix tremblait.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il lui avait été dit que ses parents allaient bien, elle avait alors immédiatement compris que la famille Weasley venait t'être toucher beaucoup plus durement que la sienne. Au fil des années, elle en était venue à la considérer comme sa seconde famille et durant les quelques mois passés avec Ron, elle s'était prise à croire que ça pourrait le devenir et voilà que Voldemort faisait tout voler en éclat.

_-_Hermione, tu viens ? fit Harry en lui prenant la main.

_-_J'arrive, fit_-_elle en se levant.

Harry suivit la directrice de Gryffondor en serrant contre lui Ginny d'un bras tandis qu'Hermione lui étreignait la main et il ne quittait pas du regard Ron qui marchait devant lui de manière presque mécanique comme s'il savait ce que Dumbledore allait leur annoncer.

_-_Asseyez_-_vous, leur dit doucement le directeur quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'assirent mais Harry préféra rester de debout derrière sa petite amie, les mains sur ses épaules. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Ron, blanc comme neige, avait agrippé la main d'Hermione.

_-_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué le Terrier…

_-_Qui ont_-_ils tué ? Réclama Ron.

_-_M. Weasley ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Laissez Minerva, fit Dumbledore. Votre frère Percy…

Hermione et Ginny réprimèrent un cri tout en mettant la main devant leur bouche et Harry serra encore plus fort les épaules de Ginny.

_-_Et qui d'autre ? fit Ron. Percy ne serait jamais allé tout seul au Terrier, il n'en a pas la force.

Le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas avoir envie que le professeur Dumbledore leur dise.

_-_Votre mère l'accompagnait, ils se sont vaillamment battus mais les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux et ils semblaient s'attendre à leurs venus…

Ginny se leva en manquant de faire tomber sa chaise pour aller pleurer dans les bras d'Harry qui était lui aussi sous le choc. Il considérait Mme Weasley comme sa mère, elle l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et traité comme un de ses enfants. Hermione, quant à elle ne put réprimer une seconde un cri, il avait une certaine rancœur envers Percy mais il l'aimait bien dans le fond et il savait que celui avait agit parce qu'il pensait que ses supérieurs ne mentiraient pas sur un sujet aussi grave que le retour de Voldemort, il avait d'ailleurs compris durement en étant torturé par ses sbires que même les hommes les plus intègres peuvent mentir quand il s'agit de garder leur place.

_-_Quand ont lieu les enterrements ? Exigea de savoir Ron.

_-_Lundi matin… mais votre père préfère que vous n'y assistiez pas, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

_-_C'est l'enterrement de ma mère et de mon frère ! Hurla Ron. Et je veux y être.

_-_Non ! Votre père a été catégorique sur ce point, vous n'irez pas ! répondit Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

Ron le foudroya du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Le directeur et le professeur McGonagall avaient les yeux brouillés par les larmes, le couvèrent du regard un moment puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils regagnent leur salle commune.

Harry entraîna Ginny sur un divan, elle n'avait pas quitté le refuge que constituait ses bras durant leur retour. Hermione s'était assise dans un fauteuil près d'eux et suivait du regard, Ron qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant.

_-_Viens donc t'assoire, lui répétait Hermione de temps en temps.

Il obtempérai et s'asseyait quelques instants puis il se relevai et recommençai à marmonner à chaque fois un peu plus fort, tout en marchant.

_-_Je vais partir d'ici, trouver ceux qui les ont tués, les pourchasser et leur régler leurs cas… Je ferais ça très lentement, très très lentement… Ils souffriront mille morts… Ils me supplieront de les achever rapidement… Entendirent Hermione, Harry et Ginny quand Ron parla assez fort pour que ce soit compréhensible.

_-_Non ! S'exclama Ginny. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi !

_-_Ils ont tué Maman et Percy ! Il faut que quelqu'un les venge ! Rétorqua Ron.

_-_Laisse faire les aurors ! Ordonna Hermione alors qu'Harry pris plutôt ça pour une supplique.

_-_Les laisser faire comme ils l'ont fait l'autre fois en laissant libre des pourritures comme Lucius Malfoy ? Beugla_-_t_-_il. Se sont, soit des incapables, soit des Mangemorts sous couvertures. Ils ont tué ma mère et je la vengerai personnellement !

_-_Et nous ? Ajouta la petite brune.

_-_Quoi « et nous » ?

_-_Et ta sœur ? Et tes frères ? Ton père ? Harry ? Moi ? Rétorqua Hermione au bord des larmes. Tu veux te faire tuer et nous te perdrions aussi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts ?

_-_Mione… Si j'en tuais un, rien qu'un seul et que je mourrais après, j'aurai au moins fait une chose utile dans ma vie, affirma tristement Ron.

_-_C'est faux ! Parce qu'en faisant ça, tu ne feras qu'alimenter la spirale de la violence !

_-_C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Je ne ferais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

_-_La personne que tu tueras aura aussi une famille et elle aussi voudra se venger ! Qui mourra alors ? Ton père ? Un de tes frères ? Ta sœur ? Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Les paroles d'Hermione parurent avoir percé la carapace que Ron s'était forgée en l'espace de quelques heures et il tomba à genoux.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez… qu'aucun de vous ne meure … mais…

_-_Shhh, fit Hermione en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres après l'avoir rejoint. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Ron se jeta alors dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

_-_Elle me manque, dit_-_il entre deux sanglots. On s'est quittés après s'être dit des horreurs… Elle ne savait pas à quel point je l'aimais.

_-_Si elle le savait, fit Hermione en essayant de l'apaiser. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu lui dire ou tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle t'aimait et elle était fière de toi.

_-_Non, elle ne l'était pas !

_-_Oh que si ! Il n'y a que se souvenir du regard qu'elle portait sur toi, dit doucement Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

Les sanglots de Ron commencèrent à se calmer mais il refusa de se lever quand elle essaya de le relever et ils restèrent un long moment assis sur le sol. Hermione essuya les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur les joues de Ron. Tout doucement sa tête se rapprocha de celle de Ron puis soudainement elle l'embrassa.

Au début, Ron lui rendit son baiser puis brutalement il la repoussa.

_-_Non, Hermione, on ne doit pas… s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Ron sembla choqué qu'elle lui pose la question.

_-_Si, je t'aime mais là n'est pas la question. Il ne faut pas !

_-_Pourquoi ? Dis_-_moi pourquoi ? Hoqueta_-_t_-_elle. Tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? Tu as compris que tu étais gay ?

_-_Rien de tout ça, Mione, rien de tout ça.

_-_Alors quoi ? S'emporta_-_t_-_elle. Explique_-_moi, je veux comprendre.

_-_Mione…

_-_Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Mione, c'était quand on était ensemble !

_-_Hermione, fit Ron d'une voix implorante. C'est pour ton bien.

_-_Mon bien ? Fit Hermione en haussant la voix mais un regard de Ron vers sa sœur et Harry endormis juste à coté d'eux lui fit baisser le ton. Comment puis_-_je aller bien quand celui que j'aime m'ignore ?

_-_Hermione… fit Ron d'un ton pathétique.

_-_Alors c'est encore un truc que tu as lu dans ce foutu bouquin !

Ron eut alors un bref sourire.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

_-_Rien, c'est juste que je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire un jour les mots « foutu » et « bouquin » dans la même phrase.

Hermione sourit_-_elle aussi.

_-_Il faut un début à tout, dit_-_elle avec une grimace. Ron dis_-_moi ce que tu as lu !

_-_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire … D'après le livre, je vais devoir faire un choix…

_-_Tout le monde en fait, tous les jours, à propos de tout alors je t'en prie, soit plus clair.

_-_… Ce choix entraînera ta mort, s'exclama Ron. Voilà tu es contente ? Tu vas mourir à cause de moi !

L'éclat de voix de Ron fit sursauter Harry et Ginny dans leur sommeil. Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

_-_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ensemble. Chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes gestes peut provoquer ta mort et je ne veux pas vivre avec cette peur. Je préfère te savoir vivante avec un autre qu'une morte en sursis à mes cotés. Tu comprends ?

La jeune femme ne réagit toujours pas.

_-_Hermione, tu me comprends ?

_-_Oui, Ron, je te comprends mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'accepte.

_-_Tu ne l'acceptes pas ? Mais tu …

_-_Schhh, Ron. Ce que tu viens de me dire m'effraie, je te mentirais si je disais le contraire mais je te mentirais encore plus en te disant que je peux vivre en me passant de toi. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre mais je ne suis vraiment heureuse que près de toi, les deux mois qui viennent de passer ont été horribles et je ne te parle mêmes pas de ces derniers jours avec toutes ces filles qui te tournaient autour.

_-_Pour moi aussi.

_-_Avant de te connaître, j'étais vide. Mes parents travaillaient tard et je n'avais que des livres pour compagnons. A l'école, je n'avais pas d'amis, tous les élèves se moquaient de moi et me traitaient de rat de bibliothèque…

Ron voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

_-_Je sais toi aussi mais laisses_-_moi finir… Quand je vous ai rencontré Harry et toi dans le Poudlard Express, je me suis dit que ça allait peut_-_être enfin changer. Il a fallu le troll, le soir d'Halloween pour ce soit effectivement le cas. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être heureuse, j'avais enfin des amis… Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là mais il fallut que tu ais ton fichu caractère…

_-_Hé !

_-_Et moi, le mien. J'ai passé presque quatre ans à me chamailler avec toi avant de comprendre pourquoi j'aimais tant ça… tout simplement parce que je t'aimais … quand on se querelle, je me sens vivante, je me sens importante pour quelqu'un… En faite, tu complètes le vide qui est en moi et je crois que je le savais sans vouloir l'accepter dès que je t'ai vu. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de croire à une prédiction stupide vieille de mille ans.

_-_Mais tu vas mourir à cause de moi !

_-_Je prends le risque. Je m'en tape de mourir dans une semaine, dans un an ou dans dix ans, si je suis près de toi !

_-_Moi, j'ai envie d'être près de toi mais je …

_-_Ne rajoute rien, fit Hermione en embrassant son ami qui ne la rejeta pas cette fois_-_ci.

_-_Hermione… commença Ron quand ils se séparèrent.

_-_Je préfère Mione, dit la jeune fille avec une petite voix timide.

_-_Tu es exaspérante, tu sais Mione. Parfois je me demande ce que je deviendrais sans toi. J'ai failli te perdre à cause de ma bêtise et je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où je te perdrais définitivement à cause d'elle et …

_-_N'y pense pas pour le moment. Viens te coucher, tu dois être épuisé.

Ron regarda vers son dortoir mais Hermione lui désigna Harry et Ginny qui dormaient allongés sur un divan.

_-_On pourrait faire comme eux. Je ne veux pas dormir loin de toi après… après ce que nous venons d'apprendre, dit_-_elle avec douceur.

Ils s'allongèrent et Hermione fit apparaître une couverture dont ils s'enveloppèrent.

_-_Mione ? Murmura Ron.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu crois que ma mère m'aimait ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment.

_-_Oui, elle t'aimait, elle t'adorait même.

_-_Alors pourquoi était_-_elle si en colère après moi ?

_-_Toi seul peux vraiment le savoir…

_-_Je crois…

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait que mon bien et que …

_-_Vas_-_y continue, dit le Ron, ça te fera du bien.

_-_Elle pensait que le fait que nous soyons ensemble était une bonne chose pour moi… et elle a…, elle avait raison. Les mois que j'ai passé avec toi ont été …, ont été…, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux.

_-_Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi… Mais il est tard Ron, il faut qu'on dorme…

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla en ayant Ginny sous les yeux, cela le fit d'abord sourire avant qu'il ne se remémore les évènements de la veille. Mme Weasley et Percy étaient morts et lorsque Ginny s'était endormi, il l'avait installé plus confortablement sur le divan avant de faire apparaître une couverture et s'était allongé à ses cotés. Il lui avait caressé longuement les cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour. Il avait cessé de suivre la discussion entre Ron et Hermione quand il avait vu que celle_-_ci l'avait bien en main. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu de leur discorde était Hermione qui réussissait à convaincre Ron de ne pas s'enfuir pour se venger puis il avait du s'endormir. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Ginny qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_-_Tu peux bouger un tout petit peu car tu m'écrases.

_-_Excuse_-_moi, fit_-_il en se déplaçant. Bien dormi malgré … ?

La jeune rousse fit une grimace triste.

_-_J'ai rêvé d'eux cette nuit. Maman me disait qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour eux, qu'on la reverrait un jour, mais qu'il fallait la laisser partir car elle devait retrouver ses frères. Percy regardait sans cesse sa montre et disait à Maman de se presser car ils étaient attendus. Ils m'ont embrassé puis ils sont partis… Tu crois que s'était vraiment un rêve ?

_-_Qui sait ! J'ai fait plus ou moins le même rêve après la mort de Sirius… Au début, ça a été dur mais tu m'as aidé.

_-_Moi ? Mais je ne t'ai pas aidé ! On n'était pas encore ensemble d'ailleurs.

_-_C'est vrai mais quand je voyais l'image de Sirius tombé à travers le voile, je me forçais à penser à des moments joyeux et aux personnes auxquels je tiens et c'est ton visage qui revenait le plus souvent et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi.

_-_Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Fit Ginny en rougissant pour changer de sujet.

_-_Je l'ignore, fit Harry en se levant et en regardant autour de lui. Ah, je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Fit_-_elle en s'approchant du divan qu'Harry regardait.

Elle découvrit Ron, les bras enroulés autour d'Hermione et un sourire collé aux lèves, dormant tous les deux d'un sommeil paisible.

_-_Ça commence à devenir une habitude de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, fit_-_elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_-_Si cela nous évite les jours ou les semaines où ils sont font la tête, ça ne me dérange pas.

_-_De quoi vous parlez ? Marmonna Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.

_-_On se demandait si nous devions vous réveiller avant que les autres ne descendent, fit Harry en voulant taquiner son amie.

_-_Si les filles arrêtent de me harceler et que les garçons laissent tranquille Hermione dès aujourd'hui, tu peux faire descendre les fauves, murmura Ron sans ouvrir les yeux.

_-_Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda Hermione.

_-_A l'instant, le son de ta voix m'a réveillé, dit_-_il en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou qui la fit frissonner.

_-_Arrête Ron ! Pas devant Harry et Ginny.

_-_J'ai trois mois à rattraper et …

_-_Oui, je sais, fit la petite brune en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ginny, légèrement gênés par la situation, se rappellent à eux par un toussotement.

_-_Ginny ! Fit Ron en serrant sa sœur contre lui. Ça va aller maintenant !

_-_Je sais…, dit_-_elle tout doucement. Promet_-_moi que tu ne feras pas bêtise !

_-_Petite sœur, tu te rappelles qui je suis ? Je suis Ronald Weasley, je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de choses mais… mais je vais éviter de faire les bêtises auxquelles tu penses.

_-_Parfait ! Maintenant va te changer ! Fit Ginny en repoussant son frère.

Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur dortoir, Dean, Seamus et Neville se levant au même instant. Ron alla prendre directement une douche.

_-_Que voulait McGonagall ? demanda Neville quand ils entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Harry hésita une seconde mais il se dit que Ron et Ginny allaient avoir besoin du soutien de tous leurs amis pour surmonter l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir.

_-_Des Mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison et…, leur mère et leur frère Percy sont morts.

_-_Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Neville.

_-_Percy ? Tu veux dire l'ancien préfet en chef ? Fit Seamus.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

_-_Comment Ron le prend t_-_il ? L'interrogea Dean.

_-_Vous le connaissez…, il a voulu quitter le château pour les venger mais Hermione a réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_-_Ça va mieux entre eux alors ? Remarqua Neville.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

_-_Ne nous dis pas que c'est reparti ! S'étonna Seamus.

_-_Apparemment si, répondit Harry.

Les trois garçons soupirent de soulagement.

_-_J'espère qu'ils vont rester définitivement ensemble cette fois, souhaita Dean.

Ce à quoi les autres ne purent qu'apporter leurs assentiments.

_-_Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce que fait Ron. Il est beaucoup plus rapide que ça d'habitude, fit Harry en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

Il trouva Ron accroupi sous sa douche en train de pleurer.

_-_Ma mère est morte et la dernière chose que je lui ai dite est que je ne l'aimais pas.

Harry stoppa l'écoulement de la douche et en sortit Ron.

_-_Elle est morte sans savoir que je l'aimais.

_-_Elle savait que tu l'aimais. Ron, tu as dis ça sous le coup de la colère et ta mère aussi a dit des choses qu'elle regrettait. Demande à ton père si tu ne me crois pas mais je suis certain qu'il te dira la même chose.

Ron leva les yeux vers son ami.

_-_J'ai parlé avec Hermione…

_-_Tu lui as tout dit et elle veut malgré tout rester avec toi.

_-_Ça ne t'étonne pas ?

_-_Pas plus que ça.

_-_Mais elle va mourir à cause de moi !

_-_Ron ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais premièrement, Hermione est amoureuse de toi, deuxièmement, elle est l'une des filles plus têtues que je connaisse avec ta sœur, troisièmement, nous vivons dans une époque trouble alors non, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être avec celui qu'elle aime…, même si c'est l'un des mecs les plus stupides que je côtoie. Et puis habilles_-_toi parce que si quelqu'un entrait, il se peut se faire des idées, je me demande d'ailleurs si Dean et Seamus ne commencent pas déjà à s'en faire.

_-_Tu peux te retourner que je m'habille sinon c'est moi qui vais me faire des idées, dit Ron. … Tu leurs as dis ? Pour Maman et Percy ?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry. On partage le même dortoir depuis six ans…

_-_Je ne te reproche rien, je voulais juste savoir… d'ailleurs, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu leur dire… Harry, promet_-_moi que tu feras tout pour ma sœur ne meurt pas.

_-_A une condition, que tu fasses la même chose avec Hermione.

_-_Sans problème, je donnerai ma vie pour elle.

_-_Je ne t'en demande pas tant quand même.

Quand Ron et Harry ressortirent de la salle, leurs trois camarades de chambrée vinrent voir le rouquin et lui présentèrent leurs condoléances.


	41. Chapter 40

c'est la dernière fois que je réponds au reviews dans les chapitres, cette pratique étant maintenant interdite mais n'arretez pas de m'envoyer, je vous répondrais car Fanfiction a mis au point un système de remplacement.

Concernant l'avancement de mon rattrapage d'écriture, ça avance bien et tout rendra en ordre comme prévu dans 15 jours alors à dans deux semaines.

**

* * *

Reviews**

_Virg05_ Merci

_DdBalck_ mais non, il suffit de lire l'annonce dans le précédent chapitre, tout est marqué ou au début de celui-ci

_Melody Evans_ donc il faut qu'il y ai des événements tristes pour que tu mettes des reviews? je prends note mais si je fais que ça, y en a qui vont pas apprécier

_Charlie Black_ euh ... il est parti à la Martinique prendre quelques vacances mais il reviendra bientôt.

_Steffy12_ Les temps sont sombres et ils risquent de le rester. Pour les dix petits nègres, c'est vraiment une drole de coincidence mais je peux dire si ça finira de la même manière. Pour Ron et Hermione, tu as compris maintenant ?

_Ddblack_ PTDR les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi ! Pour Ron, Harry, Hermione ou Ginny, on verra bien

_Kyzara_ yep, je sais, un jour, je reprendrais tout et j'arrangerai ça...

_FX_ Mais euh ,( tu as l'air très bon sur les paris alors, tente le PMU alors. tu as tout fait raison pour l'épisode de transition.

_Vinvin_ Quoi t'es jalouse ? Mais bien sur que si tu parles encore, j'en suis certain que tu envoie plein de messages pour leur raconté la suite MDR Euh à ton avis ? ;)

_The Rattlesnake_ Moi aussi, je suis un peu déçu qu'elle soit morte mais c'est la vie et il faut faire avec. Clair Percy m'énerve un peu et je savais pas trop où le caser meme si on entendra encore parler de lui... Yep, je voudrais bien savoir juste comme ça par curiosité.

_Elliania_ Ne t'excuse pas, en faite, je t'envie un peu lol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... je ne pensais que ça ferait autant d'éffet. Arthur savait quelque chose mais savait-il que c'était sa femme, je ne suis pas certain ;) Pour la suite, il va encore falloir attendre quinze jour mais promis après ce chapitre, ça revient à la publication normal. Tu adores mon Ron ? je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dit, je me demande même si ce n'est pas toi. lol

_Latitemery_ comme tu dis, c'est un chapitre heureusement triste ou plutot tristement heureux.

_Anais_ désolé si tu es mélancolique à cause de moi, c'était pas voulu. En attendant, tu as très bien résumé ce que je voulais faire avec ce chapitre

_Anacofleb_ on ne pouvait me faire plus beau compliment

_Virg05_ Euh du tricot ? PTDR

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 40**

_-_On respire beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on a été débarrassé de deux traîtres à leur sang, lança Malfoy lorsqu'il croisa Ron et Ginny lors de leurs entrées dans la Grande Salle.

Ses acolytes ricanèrent méchamment.

_-_La ferme Malfoy !

_-_C'est vrai que tu passais pas mal de temps dans leur porcherie qui leur tenait de maison, elle va te manquer à toi à cause de l'odeur !

_-_Tu veux que je te fasse ravaler tes insultes ! Gronda Ron.

_-_Calme_-_toi Ron. Ne l'écoute pas, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

_-_Oh ! Mais on dirait que la belette et la Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe ressortent ensembles, s'amusa le blond. Je croyais qu'une lettre suffirait à vous séparer, il va falloir trouver mieux que ça alors.

_-_Tu avoues que c'est toi ! Rugit Ron près à jeter sur le Malfoy.

Toutes les conversations alentours s'éteignirent et les regards convergèrent vers le petit groupe tandis qu'Harry, aidé par Seamus et Neville, tentait de retenir Ron. Malfoy de son coté s'était réfugié derrière la protection que constituaient les lourds corps de Crabbe et Goyle, tout en continuant de narguer le roux.

_-_Hier soir, nous avons composé une petite chanson à l'intention de ta famille … mais on va attendre un peu pour te la réciter… Il ne faut pas gâcher les bonnes choses en vous les donnant en une seule fois. Cependant si tu demandes aux Poufsouffles qui nous ont certainement entendu, je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'ils aient tous répété à Saint Potter, patron des cas désespérants.

Ron fit une ruade qu'Harry, Seamus et Neville ne purent retenir qu'avec le renfort de Dean et Colin alors que Malfoy s'éloignait hilare et félicité par ses rares camarades qui lui restaient.

_-_Lâchez_-_moi ! Fit Ron en se débattant de plus belle. Je vais le transformer en blatte et l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

_-_Ils ne te relâcheront pas, tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, fit Hermione en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Malfoy dit ça uniquement pour t'énerver et il gagne à chaque fois.

Ron grogna puis il parut se maîtriser.

_-_Je préfère te voir comme ça, dit_-_elle en le prenant par la main quand ses amis le relâchèrent. Viens déjeuner.

_-_Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna le grand rouquin.

Mais le regard pénétrant que lui adressa la petite brune ainsi que le bruit de son estomac lui firent changer d'avis et il alla s'asseoir et commença à manger.

Harry s'assit à coté de lui.

_-_Ron ! S'écria une jeune fille.

_-_Oui, Lilandra ? Répondit le jeune d'une voix lasse en se retournant alors qu'Hermione fusillait du regard l'intruse.

_-_On vient juste de m'apprendre pour ta mère et ton frère. Toutes mes condoléances !

_-_Merci, déclara Ron en se risquant à observer l'attitude de sa petite amie.

_-_Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour discuter, viens me voir, dit_-_elle d'un ton aguicheur.

_-_Merci mais il a déjà ce qu'il faut ! Lança hargneusement Hermione.

La jeune Serdaigle regarda la brunette d'un air agacé et surpris avant de s'éloigner visiblement vaincue.

_-_Si vos yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, la Grande Salle serait remplie de cadavres, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

_-_Moi, le premier, dit Ron en souriant avant de souffler à Harry. C'est quoi une mitraillette ?

Quand celui le lui expliqua, Ron en fut horrifié.

_-_Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peut_-_on inventer ce genre de chose ?

_-_Quand est_-_ce que tu penses faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

_-_Depuis quand t'intéresses_-_tu au Quidditch ? S'étonna Ron.

_-_Laisse_-_moi réfléchir… mon meilleur ami joue au Quidditch, ma meilleure amie aussi et je ne parle pas de mon petit ami, dit_-_elle en souriant. Alors Harry ?

_-_Bah, on doit avoir un entraînement mercredi, on fera la sélection à ce moment là, dit Harry avec nostalgie. Ça me fait bizarre.

_-_Quoi ? fit Ginny.

_-_Tout ! L'équipe a entièrement changé depuis que ma première année… Enfin non, il y a encore deux Weasley dedans…

Ginny le pinça gentiment.

_-_J'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un avec qui nous nous entendrons aussi bien qu'avec Katie, soupira Harry.

_-_Une fille en tout cas, dit Ginny. Bah quoi ? Ajouta_-_t_-_elle devant le regard perplexe de ses amis. Sinon je serais la seule fille de l'équipe, non pas que ça me dérange mais avoir six garçons sur le dos, j'ai déjà donné…

Ginny et Ron s'attristèrent en réalisant qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais sept enfants Weasley. Harry caressa le dos de Ginny pour la soutenir tandis que Ron se mit à faire la seule chose qui lui remontait le moral, c'est à dire manger.

De nombreux élèves virent présenter leurs sympathies à Ron et Ginny au cours du week_-_end mais ils ne se montrèrent pas très réceptifs et ils laissèrent Harry et Hermione s'en charger. Et le lundi matin, l'humeur de Ron ne s'améliora pas quand il reçut un paquet et une lettre de son père. Après l'avoir lu le message, il quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Hermione, Ginny et Harry allèrent à sa suite en emportant le paquet qu'il avait oublié. Ils le trouvèrent accroupi, la tête sur les genoux en train de pleurer dans un couloir proche.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en s'accroupissant en face de lui.

Ron lui tendit la lettre en continuant de pleurer, elle se mit à la lire alors qu'Harry et Ginny en faisaient de même par_-_dessus son épaule.

_« Ron et Ginny,_

_Je me dois avant tout de t'expliquer pourquoi, je ne veux pas que Ginny et toi ne veniez pas à l'enterrement de votre mère et de votre frère. Si vous veniez, nous serions une cible trop tentante pour Vous-Savez-Qui et j'ai déjà perdu trop de gens que j'aimais pour vous perdre aussi. Je sais que ce que je vous impose est horrible et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais mais c'est mieux ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à voir ce que Lucius Malfoy et ses amis leur ont fait…_

_N'oubliez jamais que votre mère vous aimait malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu vous dire… Ron, ne t'en veut pas trop de ce que tu as pu lui dire, tes paroles avaient un fond de vérités mais ta mère détestait te voir malheureux et elle a essayé de te secouer un peu, malencontreusement le coup de pied au cul n'a pas eut l'effet voulu. _

_J'ignore comment je dois vous le dire mais je savais qu'il allait se produire une telle tragédie mais je ne savais pas qui allait en être la victime. Quand vous vous êtes disputés, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous réconcilier mais ce n'était malheureusement pas assez. A cause de ça, je ne me sens pas la force de garder le Livre de la famille Weasley et d'après la tradition, c'est au plus jeune fils qu'il en incombe la charge de le protéger… Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi au début mais tu dois le protéger à tout prix de la convoitise, il détient vraisemblablement la délivrance de notre famille._

_Papa qui vous aime._

_P.S. : Je n'ignore pas que je m'y prends un peu tôt mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous restiez au château jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Le Terrier a été dévasté et nous n'avons nul par ailleurs où aller._

_P.P.S. : Je vous embrasse tout le deux. »_

_-_Je ne veux pas de son foutu bouquin, il a laissé mourir Maman, rugit Ron.

Harry regarda le paquet qu'il tenait, il avait donc dans les mains le livre qui circulait dans la famille Weasley. Celui qui prévoyait que Ginny était la clé de la préservation des sorciers, que l'amie de Ron aiderai à la sauver par une de ses paroles ou encore qu'Harry devrait combattre Voldemort pour sauver une nouvelle fois Ginny. Il lui brûlait les mains de déchirer l'emballage du livre pour le feuilleter.

_-_Ce n'est qu'un livre, Ron. Il ne laisse pas mourir les gens, fit Hermione d'un ton réconfortant

_-_Celui là si !

_-_S'il y a quelqu'un de responsable de la mort de Maman et de Percy, ce n'est pas le Livre, ni Papa ou encore moins toi ! Le responsable, c'est Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui les ont tués. N'oublie jamais ça, Ron ! S'exclama Ginny en prenant la lettre des mains d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas en pleurant sur ton sort que tu les feras revenir !

Puis elle partit en courant avant que son frère ne puisse répondre.

_-_Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais, fit Hermione.

_-_Je sais, murmura Ron. C'est si dur…

_-_Ça le sera encore un long moment, dit Harry. Pendant une période, tu ne pourras pas penser à eux sans te mettre à pleurer puis viendra un jour où ça passera, tu te rappelleras les bons et les mauvais souvenirs sans que tu éclates en sanglot, la douleur est toujours présente mais moins vive…

_-_Ça t'a pris longtemps ? demanda avec espoir Ron en relevant les yeux vers Harry.

_-_J'ai passé trois semaines seul dans ma chambre sans en sortir… Quand je vous ai rejoint chez Sirius, j'allais bien mieux mais être avec vous m'a fait un bien fou… Avec toi, je ne sais pas. Et puis, tu as l'autre mégère qui te sert de petite amie, dit_-_il en souriant à Hermione qui le frappa gentiment dans le mollet.

Ron esquissa un sourire.

_-_Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi d'Hermione. Oui, c'est une mégère mais c'est la mienne, dit_-_il d'un ton roublard.

_-_Si je suis une mégère, vous allez vous débrouiller tous seuls pour vos devoirs, rétorqua Hermione, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_Vous ne me croyez pas capable de vous laisser dans votre panade ?

_-_Oh si, tu en es fort capable, fit Ron en se relevant et en la prenant par la main. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal sans toi en troisième année. En même temps, toi aussi et pourtant tu avais un retourneur de temps.

_-_Je m'en souviens encore… Enfin ça m'a permis de rendre compte que trop travailler n'est pas bon, il faut aussi savoir ce relaxer.

_-_Heureux de te l'entendre dire car c'est un de mes points forts, la relaxation, fit Ron en l'attirant vers lui.

_-_Ce n'est que vos roucoulades me dérangent, en fait si, mais si on ne se presse pas, Rogue va encore nous aligner, dit Harry. Sa Némésis, la préfète en chef et le préfet de Gryffondor en retard, il ne va plus se sentir pendant le cours.

Ils entrèrent en salle juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse.

_-_Le sinistre trio a failli être en retard, susurra Rogue. Je crois qu'ils ont décidé de perturber mon cours car ils pensent que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est matière secondaire pour eux étant donnée leur expérience… Weasley, vous irez à coté de Brown, Granger avec Londubat, j'hésite à vous l'imposer pour l'année mais ça nous évitera les flirts pendant au moins ce cours_-_ci. Quant à vous Potter, vous allez être … mon assistant pour l'année, dit_-_il en ricanant. Cela vous servira certainement pour votre club de duel.

Harry eut le sentiment qu'assistant n'était pas le mot le plus juste, Victime l'aurait été plus, puis il se rappela la lettre de son père. Rogue ne faisait ça que pour lui éviter d'attraper la grosse tête mais sa rancœur envers son père et son parrain avait faussé son jugement sur lui et il faisait tout pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

_-_Avec plaisir, professeur, répondit_-_il avec un ton qui sous_-_entendait très fortement le contraire en s'asseyant à la table la plus proche du bureau professoral.

_-_Tenteriez_-_ vous de faire de l'humour ? Le questionna Rogue. Je croyais que c'était plutôt le rayon de la famille Weasley. Encore que leur dernière invention ne m'ait fait que modérément rire, dit_-_il en lorgnant Ron. En attendant, vous nous avez fait perdre un temps précieux. Je vous préviens Potter, la prochaine fois que vous arriverez en retard, vous pourrez directement aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour vous expliquer avec elle.

_-_Oui, professeur, ânonna Harry sentant que l'année allait être longue tout du moins dans cette matière.

Huit élèves se présentèrent le mercredi pour la sélection au poste de poursuiveur.

_-_Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes aussi nombreux mais il n'y aura malheureusement qu'un seul élu et donc beaucoup de déçus… dit Harry. Gryffondor à la coupe depuis quatre ans et j'ose espérer que quand je quitterais Poudlard à la fin de l'année, cela sera encore le cas… Trêve de bavardage nous allons commencer la sélection tout de suite !

Ils commencèrent par des exercices de passes simples, puis de vitesse avant de faire entrer en jeu les batteurs. Kent et Kirke avaient mis à profits les entraînements et les matchs de l'année précédente pour tester quelques figures.

Après être revenu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry y réuni son équipe dans un coin de la pièce.

_-_Qui retenez_-_vous pour le poste ? leur demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Hunter Zolomon est bon, fit Ron. Mais je ne suis pas certain de bien m'entendre avec lui.

_-_Je suis du même avis, firent Parker et Kent.

_-_Comme eux, ajoute Ginny. Par contre Rahne Sinclair a l'air plus sympa même si elle manque un peu de pratique.

_-_Mouais, soupira Kent. Je suis dans la même classe qu'elle et faut arriver à supporter les hystériques.

_-_Ca me rappelle quelqu'un et on sait tous comment ça a fini, railla Ron en regardant sa sœur.

Elle lui balança un coussin à la tête tandis que le reste de l'équipe éclatait de rire.

_-_Bon, vous préférez qui ? Zolomon ou Sinclair ? demanda Harry quand il eut fini de rire.

Ron, Ginny, Peter Parker, Andrews Kirke votèrent sans sourciller pour Sinclair mais Clark Kent rechigna un peu avant de voter lui aussi pour elle, sous la contrainte. Puis quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ginny et Hermione qui n'avaient pas envie de bouger.

_-_Alors qui avez_-_vous choisi comme co_-_équipière ? Leur demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent surpris.

_-_Comment sais_-_tu qu'on a choisi une fille ? fit Ron d'un ton inquisiteur.

_-_Ginny a dit qu'elle aimerait bien une autre fille avec elle dans l'équipe et je sais quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours, répondit_-_elle en fixant Harry.

_-_Mais vous allez arrêter avec Harry ! Se défendit la jeune rousse.

_-_Pourquoi ? Ils ont torts à mon propos ? Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille. Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal jusqu'à …quoi ta troisième ou quatrième année. Après tu as fini par m'attraper.

_-_M. Potter, vous vous donnez beaucoup plus d'importance dans ma vie que vous n'en avez réellement, rétorque Ginny impassiblement.

_-_Ah bon ? Dit_-_il un brin dépité.

_-_Bon d'accord, tu as énormément d'importance.

_-_Je préfère ça, dit_-_il en l'embrassant.

_-_Mais quand même j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez avec cette histoire ! J'ai changé depuis !

_-_C'est vrai, dit Ron d'un ton pince sans rire. On peut enfin manger du beurre sans qu'il y ai ton empreinte de coude dessus et tu es beaucoup moins maladroite sinon tu ne serais pas rentrée dans l'équipe.

_-_Tu peux parler, répliqua sa sœur de la même façon. Je me rappelle que tes deux premiers essais n'étaient pas extraordinaires.

_-_Très bien, j'arrête, fit_-_il en levant les bras.

_-_Tant mieux, dit Ginny perfidement. J'ai un énorme dossier sur toi et je ne crois pas que tu aimerais que je révèle certaines choses à Hermione.

_-_Quels choses ? Fit celle_-_ci intéressée.

_-_Rien ! Fit Ron en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de son amie. Si jamais tu lui révèles quoique ce soit, je fais la même chose, menaça_-_t_-_il sa sœur. Allez viens Hermione, je n'ai pas compris ce que Chourave nous a dis en Botanique.

_-_Ron ! J'ai bien envie de saaaa…

Mais le jeune roux l'entraîna loin de sa sœur qui riait de bon cœur.

_-_Alors qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas apprendre et que tes frères ne m'ont pas déjà raconté ? Demanda Harry espiègle.

_-_Si tu penses que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! … Ça me fait du bien de les revoir ensemble.

Elle regardait en direction de Ron et Hermione qui étaient penchés sur les notes de cette dernière.

_-_Et encore tu ne les vois pas qu'entre les cours, fit Harry. C'est encore pire que l'année dernière année … comme s'ils passaient leurs derniers instants ensembles.

Ginny se blottit encore plus profondément dans les bras d'Harry.

_-_Qui sait quand on va mourir et si la mort de Maman a permis à Ron de s'en rendre compte, tant mieux… C'est horrible ce que je viens de dire.

_-_Non, Gin ! C'est la vérité. Il faut parfois que certains évènements soient aussi dur, pour comprendre certaines choses… et avec dureté de la tête de ton frère, il en fallait pas moins.

Il serra son amie un peu plus fort contre lui.

_-_Harry ? Fit Ginny d'une voix inquiète.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Est_-_ce que tu crois que tu serais capable d'aimer un enfant qui ne serait pas de toi ?

Harry ne comprit pas au premier abord, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de ça. Il était trop jeune pour avoir des enfants … pas avec ce que l'attendait… Et puis elle avait dit « l'enfant d'un autre »… Elle l'avait trompé et elle était enceinte… Ginny parut se rendre compte du trouble dans lequel était plongé Harry.

_-_Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ?

_-_Qui est le père ? Demanda_-_t_-_il en essayant de contenir la rage qui montait en lui.

_-_Comment ça qui est le père ? Mais j'ignore qui est le père !

_-_Tu es enceinte et tu ignores de qui ? A qui veux_-_tu faire croire ça ? S'emporta Harry.

_-_Hum, hum, fit Ron. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous « discutiez » comme Hermione et moi mais quand vous abordez des sujets aussi délicats que celui_-_ci, il vaudrait mieux que vous le fassiez en privé.

Harry et Ginny s'aperçurent alors qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêts des personnes présentes. Ils se levèrent et montèrent dans le dortoir d'Harry d'où ils chassèrent Neville qui écrivait une lettre.

_-_Harry, pourquoi crois_-_tu que je sois enceinte et de qui ? J'ai passé toutes les vacances cloîtrées au QG et les seuls hommes que j'ai vus étaient soit trop vieux soit mes frères.

_-_Je ne comprends plus rien, fit Harry. Pourquoi alors est_-_ce que tu demandes si je peux aimer un enfant qui ne serait pas de moi ?

_-_J'aurai peut_-_être du me montrer plus clair mais ce n'est pas beaucoup plus évident pour moi.

_-_Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas enceinte ?

_-_Non ! En fait j'ai lu dans le Livre que tu allais un jour revenir avec un enfant qui ne serait pas le tien et que je devrais t'aider à l'éduquer.

_-_Ah ! … Quel idiot, je peux être… Est_-_ce que tu pourras un jour pardonner d'avoir pensé que …

_-_Harry… C'est vrai que je suis choquée que tu puisses croire ça de moi. Tu n'as dont pas confiance en moi ?

_-_Si, j'ai confiance en toi mais …

_-_Mais quoi ?

_-_J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, que tu te sois rendue compte que je n'étais pas celui que tu croyais.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

_-_Ça fait des années que j'ai perdues quasi toutes mes illusions à ton sujet. Je te côtoie depuis presque six ans. Je suis passé d' « Harry Potter, le Survivant » à « Harry Potter, l'homme » et si j'avais été déçue par « l'homme », je ne serais jamais sortie avec toi. Je suis peut_-_être un peu fofolle comme le dirait si gentiment mes frères mais j'ai des principes, je ne sors jamais avec quelqu'un si je ne l'apprécie pas.

_-_Je croyais que tu sortais avec d'autres pour attirer mon attention et de me rendre jaloux…

_-_Et ça a marché ! Fit malicieusement Ginny.

_-_J'ignorais complètement que tu sortais avec quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne nous le disent à Ron et moi après la réunion à la Tête du Sanglier, j'ignorais même qui s'était jusque là et puis il y avait Cho… Quant à Dean, … un peu. Ça me faisait bizarre. Avec Corner, je m'en foutais un peu mais Dean, c'est un ami proche et … avant tu étais juste la petite sœur de Ron et brusquement tu sortais avec Dean … Un peu comme si Ron justement se mettait à sortir avec Lavande.

_-_Brown ? Pouah ! Je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble, elle est bien trop bécasse pour Ron.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Neville passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

_-_Je peux venir me coucher ? Je suis crevé !

_-_Oui, fit Ginny en se levant.

Elle embrassa Harry et s'apprêtât à partir quand il la retint.

_-_Gin, pour répondre à ta question, si c'est avec toi, aucun problème.


	42. Chapter 41

A partir de ce chapitre, la parution redevient hebdomadaire et pouressayer de me faire pardonner le matin de noel, je publierai un one shot

Désolé pour Melody Evans, FX et Mat mais Fanfiction interdit desormais de répondre au reviews dans les chapitres

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent

* * *

_

**Chapitre 41**

_-_Faites_-_le venir ! J'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

_-_Bien Maître.

La pièce où Voldemort attendait n'était éclairée que par quelques torches à la luminosité faiblarde. Le lieu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi comme quartier général étais très humide et froid et pourtant quand l'homme à l'air patibulaire et aux cheveux courts et drus y pénétra, il suait comme s'il était dans un four.

_-_Seigneur, j'ai fait …

_-_Dawlich, je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la permission de parler.

_-_Pardon Maître !

_-_Je vous avais confié une mission, trouver où étais détenu mes Mangemorts.

_-_Je dois faire attention à ne pas trop attirer l'attention en mes renseignant trop ouvertement.

Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, sortit de la pénombre et vint frôler Dawlich dont la sudation empira.

_-_As_-_tu seulement fait le maximum ? Et n'oublie pas que je sais lorsque l'on me ment !

_-_Shacklebolt me surveille et je crois qu'il me soupçonne et qu'il travaille pour Dumbledore…

_-_Ne vous préoccupez pas de Dumbledore, il ne sera bientôt plus être une menace. Quant à Shacklebolt, je vais charger un de mes seconds de confiance, il connaît bien cet auror qui ne se méfiera pas.

_-_Merci Seigneur.

_-_Ne me décevez pas Dawlich, vous savez ce que je réserve aux incompétents.

_-_Oui, Maître, déglutit avec difficulté l'auror avant de sortir rapidement.

_-_Maître ?

_-_Oui Lucius ?

_-_Vous avez dit que Dumbledore n'allait plus nous … n'allait plus vous gêner.

_-_C'est bien ce que j'ai dit Lucius. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

_-_Si Seigneur !

_-_Alors vous aimeriez peut être savoir ce qui attend ce cher Albus ?

_-_C'est cela Maître.

_-_Durant la diversion de Poudlard, ma chère Bellatrix a utilisé sur lui un maléfice que j'ai découvert dans l'un des vieux grimoires de mon illustre aïeul. Il va lentement perdre ses forces, il aura de brèves périodes de rémission avant de brutales rechutes. Certaines potions pourraient peut_-_être ralentir son déclin mais il est inéluctable.

Voldemort partit dans un rire démoniaque qui stoppa bien vite.

_-_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué tout de suite ?

Voldemort regarda de ses yeux rougeâtres son serviteur.

_-_Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Ta soif de sang te perdra un jour. Dans quelques temps, tu pourras l'étancher mais en attendant, tu devras la réfréner. Pour répondre à ta question, il est vrai que j'aurai pu l'éliminer à cette occasion mais je veux qu'il voie mourir les personnes auxquels il tient, les choses auxquels il croit. Plus la chute est longue et plus la douleur est grande.

_-_Très intelligent, mon Seigneur.

_-_Je sais, Lucius, je sais…. Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirez.

_-_Merci Seigneur.

_-_Faites mander Bellatrix, j'ai des instructions particulières à lui donner.

Lucius Malfoy sortit de la salle. Voldemort se renfonça dans son siège, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et les mains croisées devant son visage. Bellatrix Lestrange se présenta rapidement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu pour sa patience et cela même dans le cas de ses plus proches lieutenants.

_-_Fort bien Bellatrix, vous êtes venus prestement.

_-_Je ne vie que pour vous servir, mon Maître.

_-_Tachez de ne pas l'oublier Bellatrix.

_-_Oui, Seigneur. Puis_-_je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler ?

_-_Bien sûr Bella, vous ferez transmettre le message suivant à notre cher ami Severus, il doit nous débarrasser de l'auror Shacklebolt. Celui_-_ci gène un de mes agents en ce qui concerne la libération de mes Mangemorts.

_-_Je le fais passer par le canal habituel ou par celui réservé aux messages urgents.

Bellatrix Lestrange attendit un long moment avant que son maître ne lui réponde.

_-_Urgent. As_-_tu eu des nouvelles de Queudver ?

_-_Il a réussi à entrer à Poudlard !

_-_Quelles informations a_-_t_-_il pu déjà récolté sur Dumbledore, Potter et les Weasley ?

_-_Dumbledore se montre très rarement en public, il doit être dores et déjà très affaibli. Potter traîne toujours avec la Weasley et le Weasley se serait remis avec la Sang de Bourbe mais ça nous le savions déjà par l'entremise de mon neveu. Or, et c'est la quelque chose qui va certainement vous intéresser, le fils Weasley a reçu un paquet quelques jours après le décès de sa mère et de son frère. Et Queudver pense qu'il se pourrait s'agir d'un des livres d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il n'ose pas s'approcher trop du dortoir de Gryffondor de peur de se faire repérer par Potter.

_-_Il me faut ce livre ! Dumbledore a fait effacer celui qui était gravé dans la bibliothèque avant que votre incapable de neveu et sa clique ne puissent le recopier, siffla Voldemort. Qu'il se débrouille comme il veut mais il doit me récupérer ce livre ! Je sais qu'il y a dedans le moyen de me débarrasser de ce Potter que me met Dumbledore en travers des pattes… C'est tout ce qu'il vous a transmis ?

_-_Il soupçonne que l'héritière du troisième livre de Poufsouffle se trouve, elle aussi, à Poudlard.

_-_Qu'il la trouve sans tarder ! Cet imbécile y arrivera probablement plus facilement avec celui_-_là. Qu'il n'oublie pas, qu'il ne doit pas révéler sa présence à Severus ou votre neveu, son intrusion dont rester secrète.

_-_Mais Seigneur…

_-_Suffit ! Comment va la femme ?

_-_Son état nous interdit pour le moment tout interrogatoire.

_-_C'est fâcheux. Laissez_-_lui trois jours avant de reprendre. Laissez_-_moi maintenant.

Bellatrix Lestrange sortit après s'être inclinée. Quand le bruit de pas de son lieutenant ne fut plus audible, Voldemort se leva et s'approcha d'un pan de mur où une torchère paraissait perpétuellement sur le point de s'éteindre. Il prononça un mot et le pan de mur s'effaça. Voldemort s'avança dans le passage ainsi crée, son long serpent Nagini le suivit. Ils avancèrent durant un long moment dans un boyau qui s'enfonçait profondément sous terre et où l'humidité suintait du plafond et des murs, seule la lumière tremblotante de sa baguette éclairait leurs progressions. Par moment, les murs semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de progression, ils pénétrèrent dans une caverne circulaire éclairée par de puissantes torches et en son centre se trouvait un trône apparemment fait de crânes humains.

_-_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à notre petit ami Potter. Il doit se morfondre en attendant ma visite.

Nagini émit un sifflement.

_-_Oui, Nagini, tu pourras le manger quand il sera mort. En fait, tu pourras manger tous ceux que tu voudras.

Le serpent siffla une nouvelle fois.

_-_Même lui, surtout lui. Quand il aura rempli sa fonction, il aura perdu toute utilité. Il devrait avoir meilleur goût sous sa forme de rat qu'en tant qu'humain. Il a un pouvoir certes intéressant mais son manque de loyauté est un défaut que je ne tolère pas parmi mes sujets.

Comme satisfait le serpent alla s'enrouler sous le trône. Son maître s'y assit et se mit à marmonner une longue litanie dans une langue qui paraissait déjà ancienne quand le latin était jeune. Ce faisant, il levait le sortilège qui empêchait Potter de l'espionner. Quant cela fut finit, il s'installa pour attendre que le gamin s'endorme pour le faire venir. Lorsque Potter dormit profondément, il le sentit, il y avait maintenant une nouvelle présence dans la pièce et même Nagini le percevait.

_-_Bonsoir Potter.

_-_Voldemort ! Souffla le jeune homme encore désorienté par sa brusque arrivée.

_-_La politesse n'est vraiment pas ton fort mais c'est vrai que dans notre cas, c'est secondaire. Dit Voldemort en souriant méchamment.

_-_Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi la dernière fois ! En fait, vous vous êtes servis de moi !

L'homme aux yeux rouges eut un éclat de rire sans vie où seule la moquerie se faisait entendre.

_-_L'école a pourtant bien été attaquée que je sache. Oh ! Bien sûr ! Ce n'était qu'une diversion pour mon véritable objectif. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te disais la vérité. Ton mentor avait compris lui mon véritable objectif et il avait déjà commencé à évacuer vos prisonniers. Pas assez rapidement pour lui car j'ai réussi à libérer celui dont j'avais besoin.

_-_Malfoy! Marmonna Harry.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Lucius, susurra Voldemort. Ainsi que son fils à ce qu'il paraît.

_-_Vous m'avez fait venir pour me parler de mes inimités ?

_-_Je tenais à prendre des nouvelles de notre amie commune.

Le jeune homme se raidi en comprenant le sous_-_entendu.

_-_Si vous touchez à un seul de ces cheveux, je vous tue.

_-_Tu es aussi mièvre qu'elle. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle notait dans mon journal. « Le grand, le beau Harry Potter aillait_-_il m'aimer un jour ? » Ridicule.

_-_Comment savez vous ça ? Bégaya Harry en faisant deux pas en arrière, comme pour vouloir s'enfuir.

_-_Ce journal était le refuge de mon moi à seize ans et quand tu l'as détruit, mes souvenirs de cette époque me sont revenus comme ceux que j'avais pu engranger entre temps. Tu ne peux imaginer mon hilarité quand ils me sont parvenus. Lucius Malfoy avais donné mon journal à une gourde que d'une manière ou d'une autre je me devais de tuer. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'aurai aimé que Ginevra meurt pour me permettre de renaître mais tu es malheureusement intervenu et tu as tué mon basilic par la même occasion. Il m'aurait pourtant été fort utile pour épurer Poudlard de sa vermine.

_-_Vous êtes un monstre !

_-_Selon ton point de vue ! Pour moi, c'est toi le monstre, fils de Sang de Bourbe et de Sang Pur fréquentant des Sangs de Bourbe, leurs amis, des hybrides et autres mutants, quelle horreur ! Fit Voldemort avec dégoût.

_-_Vous semblez oublier que vous vous même un sang_-_mêlé et que votre armée ont parmi ses rangs bons nombres d'hybrides et de mutants.

_-_Je t'interdis de me rappeler l'infortune de ma naissance ! Rugit Voldemort. Je suis l'héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard et c'est tout ce qui importe ! Que mon père soit un moldu est futile, il est mort pour ce crime ! Quant à mes soldats, je prends ceux qui viennent à moi, dit_-_il avec un sourire sardonique. Mais ils seront toujours du deuxième choix et font de la bonne chair à canon.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment ignoble et n'avez aucune pitié !

_-_Je laisse ça pour les faibles et les pleutres. Mais le temps passe et tes cours vont bientôt commencer. Il faut que tu sois frais et dispo pour y assister. Je vais donc te laisser partir. Tu donneras le bonjour à cette chère petite Ginny ainsi qu'à Blaise Zabini de ma part et tu souhaiteras un prompt rétablissement à ce cher Albus Dumbledore, ça ne doit pas être simple d'administrer Poudlard dans son état.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque en chassant d'un geste de la main Harry Potter avant que celui_-_ci ne puisse dire un mot. Puis il sortit de sa transe en remettant ses protections contre les intrusions intempestives.

_-_Parfait, il tient réellement à cette gourdasse et si tout se passe comme je le veux, je me débarrasserai des deux en même temps et ensuite je serais tranquille.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à repartir mais un vertige le fit se rassoire. C'était de plus en plus fréquent maintenant. Au début cela n'avait lieu qu'après une de ces rencontres et il pensait que c'était du à l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Or à présent, cela arrivait même lorsqu'il dormait. Heureusement que jusqu'à présent, ces étourdissements avaient eu lieu qu'en dehors de la présence de quiconque. Il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse aussi bien à ses alliés qu'à ses ennemis et c'est pourquoi il avait tant repoussé cette rencontre. Il n'avait pour le moment trouver aucune moyen d'y palier et toutes les potions de forces, de résistances ou de reconstitutions n'y avaient rien changé, il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer l'origine malgré toutes ses recherches.

Quand Voldemort se sentit enfin mieux, il se releva avec colère et regagna son quartier général, ses Mangemorts devaient être totalement perdus sans lui. Ils n'étaient que des pions facilement sacrifiables pour la plupart, les seuls qui sortaient réellement du lot étaient Bellatrix et Lucius dont le fils semblait être aussi retord que lui et qui ferait un très bon second lorsqu'il devrait se débarrasser de son père, qui commençait à devenir trop pressant à prendre sa place.

Comme il s'y attendait, ses serviteurs n'arrivaient à rien sans lui. Il mit une telle fureur dans les Doloris qu'il infligea à trois Mangemorts particulièrement incapables que l'un d'entre eux semblât ne plus avoir toute sa raison quand il en eut fini avec lui.

_-_Quelque chose vous tracasse, Seigneur ? L'interrogea précautionneusement Lucius Malfoy alors que deux larbins entraînaient le corps quasi sans réactions du Mangemort.

_-_A votre avis, Lucius ?

_-_Je… Je l'ignore, Maître.

_-_Vous êtes pourtant un expert quand il s'agit de trouver la faiblesse dans la cuirasse de vos adversaires et vous semblez hésiter à me révéler la mienne. Allez_-_y ! Dites_-_moi ce qui à votre avis me préoccupe.

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des gargouillements du Mangemort fou qui troublait le silence de la pièce. Tous fixaient leur maître et Lucius Malfoy qui remarqua vite le vide qui s'était créé autour de lui, dès que Voldemort avait commencé à hausser le ton en s'adressant à lui.

_-_Je pense que c'est en rapport avec Potter.

_-_Vous croyez cela ? Ricana Voldemort. Pourquoi ne serait ce pas du à votre incapacité chronique à exécuter correctement mes ordres ?

_-_Mais…

_-_Rappelez_-_moi la mission dont je vous avais chargé, il y a deux ans au Ministère.

_-_Récupérer une prophétie au département des Mystères.

_-_Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, à présent, même de la part de l'homme blessé qui devait ressentir la pression environnante.

_-_La prophétie a été détruite et nous avons été capturés.

_-_Vous oubliez de préciser que vous avez été tenus en échec par six gamins et qu'en outre vous m'avez obligé à révéler ma présence aux employés du Ministère qui avait eu jusque là l'obligeance d'ignorer les signes de mon retour.

_-_Je m'excuse Maître.

_-_Vos excuses ne valent rien, seules les actes le prouvent.

Lucius Malfoy tenta un instant de soutenir le regard rouge sanguinolent de son lord mais il baissa bien vite les yeux et fléchi un genou.

_-_Je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

_-_Parfait, le dernier émissaire que j'ai envoyé aux Détraqueurs les a irrités et il a subi un de leurs baisers …

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblé et les deux personnes chargées d'évacuer le Mangemort ayant subi le Doloris trop puissant se dépêchèrent de le sortir.

_-_… Vous le remplacerez le temps que je trouve quelqu'un de moins essentiel, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un ton railleur.

_-_Merci Maître, répondit Malfoy en déglutissant difficilement.

Il prenait ça comme une punition, il savait que s'en était une. On ne devait jamais mettre le Lord Noir dans une situation délicate, d'autant plus, devant quelqu'un mais il s'estimait déjà heureux que sa belle_-_sœur Bellatrix ne fut pas présente car elle aurait fait un scandale et aurait exigé que leur maître lui assigne une mission périlleuse et qu'il prouve ainsi sa loyauté. Il était clair qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de lui et devenir ainsi son héritière. Elle avait tenté au début de séduire leur seigneur mais cela n'avait rien donné car leur souverain n'était pas du genre à consacrer du temps à cela. Elle était donc devenue sa servante la plus zélée, lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, ne rechignant pas à commettre les pires meurtres, faisant même preuve d'initiative quand elle pensait que cela renfoncerait son pouvoir personnel. Lucius l'avait vue, en au moins une occasion s'attribuer a posteriori le mérite de la découverte d'une information qui s'était révélée par la suite essentielle. Elle était ainsi devenue le bras droit de Voldemort à ses dépends alors que Lucius Malfoy convoitait le poste depuis des années. Bellatrix Lestrange avait beau être, la sœur de sa femme Narcissa, il ne l'aimait pas.

_-_Quand doit avoir lieu la rencontre avec les gobelins ? Lui demanda Voldemort.

_-_Demain soir.

_-_Reportez_-_là à la semaine prochaine.

_-_Bien maître. Que dois_-_je donner comme excuse ?

_-_Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'une excuse !

_-_C'est que c'est la troisième fois que vous la reportez et ils commencent à s'impatienter. Leur appui financier nous serait pourtant…

_-_D'aucune utilité ! Quand je serais au pouvoir, les gobelins retourneront vers ce à quoi ils ont vraiment bon, creuser des mines. Les richesses de Gringotts retourneront vers leurs vrais propriétaires, les sorciers de Sang_-_pur.

Un certain nombre des hommes murmurèrent leurs approbations.

_-_… Si je leur accorde une entrevue, c'est pour leur faire comprendre ce qui va arriver et leur laisser une chance de partir la tête haute. Ils pourront devenir mes vassaux et auront un tribut moindre à me donner, que si je dois les y contraindre.

_-_Ils ne semblent pas l'avoir compris.

_-_Vous allez alors le leur expliquer de manière plus claire, susurra Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. Je pense que si deux ou trois de leurs mines étaient détruites en même temps que leurs occupants, leurs réactions abonderaient dans le sens où nous le désirerons.

_-_Bien Seigneur, fit Lucius en s'inclinant. Je vais organiser ça tout de suite.

_-_Lucius ?

_-_Oui Maître ?

_-_Je crois que je vais confier le poste d'ambassadeur auprès des Détraqueurs à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous m'êtes trop utile pour que je vous perde à cause de la fringale de l'un de vos interlocuteurs.

_-_Je vous remercie, Seigneur, dit Lucius en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_-_J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon et qu'à l'avenir, vous serez moins disserte ? demanda Voldemort sardoniquement.

_-_Oui, Maître. Je vous certifie que cela ne se reproduira plus.

_-_Parfait car je serais navré de me séparer de vous pour une raison aussi triviale.


	43. Chapter 42

Je vous signale que j'ai crée un forum sur le Livre des Prophéties, si cela vous interesse le lien est sur mon profil

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 42**

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry se réveilla en brutalement, couvert de sueur et entortillé dans ses draps. Il n'avait apparemment pas réveillé ses camarades de chambrés, Neville ronflait comme à son habitude, Dean rigolait dans son sommeil, Seamus dormait quant à lui paisiblement et Ron marmonnait quelque chose où le prénom d'Hermione revenait régulièrement, ce qui fit sourire Harry avant de stopper bien vite quand il se remémora son rêve. Comme de coutume, Voldemort avait attendu qu'il soit profondément endormi pour passer à l'attaque.

Depuis que Ginny lui avait dit qu'ils allaient adopter un enfant et l'élever, il faisait toutes les nuits le même rêve. Il se voyait un peu plus âgé avec Ginny à ses cotés se promenant dans une prairie. Un petit garçon courrait en tendant les bras dans leur direction, Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage, pas plus que la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux, et plus il s'approchait de lui, plus cela devenait flou. Quand arrivé près d'eux, il se mettait à parler, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propos, ce n'était que chuintements, craquements et sifflements que Ginny semblait, elle seule comprendre, ce qu'il disait car elle lui répondait de la même manière. Le garçonnet tendait les bras vers lui mais quand Harry le touchait, il trouvait sa peau froide et glissante, il se forçait à lui sourire. Le petit garçon lui souriait en retour et dévoilait ainsi deux dents semblables à des crochets de serpents. Alors brusquement toute crainte disparaissait, tout cela lui semblait normal et il continuait sa promenade avec le garçonnet dans les bras et Ginny à coté de lui tenant un poupon.

Mais cette fois … en plus des crochets, deux yeux lenticulaires rouges avaient apparu et le petit garçon avait pris les traits de Voldemort. Il avait été pendant un court instant désorienté mais la discussion lui avait remis les idées en place et lui avait fait réaliser que l'un des ses objectifs était Ginny. Harry savait qu'elle devait dormir dans son lit quelques mètres de lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. L'année dernière, il avait déjà été effrayé que leur relation pourrait la mettre encore plus en danger, mais elle l'avait rassuré en prétendant qu'elle était déjà en danger du fait de sa prophétie familiale et qu'elle ne risquait donc pas tant que ça sa vie en restant avec lui. Harry savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'ils se séparent pour cette raison, encore moins depuis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient remis ensemble, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi Ron avait tenu à éloigner Hermione de lui.

Il se dépatouilla de ses draps et se leva. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était 5h30. Trop tôt pour se lever mais trop tard pour se rendormir. Il se rallongea donc sur son lit en repensant à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Ginny et lui avaient du faire taire les rumeurs sur sa grossesse et sur qui pouvait être le père. Malfoy s'était fait une joie de les narguer à ce sujet, prétendant que Ginny faisait payer ses services et que c'était ainsi qu'elle était tombé enceinte et que c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle refusait de révéler à Harry le nom du père. Cela avait pris tant d'ampleur qu'ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui avait voulu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ils s'étaient alors partiellement expliqués et elle les avait longuement sermonné et avait fini par leur conseiller, à l'avenir, de se disputer en privé

Il avait du aussi voir le docteur Strange pour le club de duel, celui-ci avait aidé Harry à créer des groupes équilibrés, le plus problématiques ayant été de placer la vingtaines d'irréductibles qui orbitaient autour de Drago Malfoy. Ils avaient plus ou moins facilement réussi à placer la plupart de ces aficionados dans des groupes qui avaient des individus qui seraient à même de leur rabattre le caquet. Le seul qui avait été difficile de placer avait été Drago Malfoy lui_-_même, il avait peu de personne ayant assez de contenance pour supporter le jeune homme. Le docteur Strange avait proposé qu'il navigue entre différents groupes mais Harry avait objecté que Drago allait profiter de ce statut particulier pour gêner au maximum les groupes où il serait. Il avait alors proposé qu'il soit dans le groupe d'Hermione mais le docteur Strange y était opposé étant donné ses idées, Malfoy refuserait d'obéir à la jeune fille. Ils avaient fini par décider qu'Harry aurait luiaussi un groupe et que Malfoy en ferait parti.

_-_Harry ! Tu te dépêches un peu, fit Ron en le secouant.

Harry se releva rapidement en se frottant les yeux.

_-_Je ne dormais pas, bailla_-_t_-_il.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est moi qu'on traite de marmotte.

_-_Tout à fait et en plus, tu parles d'Hermione en dormant, lança Harry en s'habillant.

Dean, Seamus et Neville gloussèrent mais se turent bien vite devant le regard noir de Ron qui se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander nerveusement :

_-_Et qu'est ce que je dis ?

_-_On ne comprend que son prénom et personnellement, je ne fais pas trop attention, dit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-_Tu as peur qu'on apprenne que tu fais des rêves cochons sur notre prude Hermione ? Lança Dean juste avant de refermer la porte sur laquelle s'écrasa une des chaussures de Ron.

_-_Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? S'exclama le roux. Maintenant toute l'école, et surtout Hermione, va être au courant !

_-_Mais non ! Ils vont être discrets… Allez t_-_en fait c'est normal à notre âge, moi_-_même…

_-_Tais_-_toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu imagines faire avec ma sœur sinon je vais faire des cauchemars.

_-_Je ne comptais pas le faire.

_-_Tant mieux, maintenant descendons vite, il faut faire taire les rumeurs.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_-_Alors de quoi as_-_tu rêvé ? Demanda la petite brune au rouquin.

_-_De toi, répondit_-_il en sachant que Dean ou Seamus lui avait déjà raconté.

_-_Et qu'est ce qui se passait ? Continua_-_t_-_elle taquine.

_-_Mione ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Vexé, le jeune homme quitta sans attendre la salle commune tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Pendant toute la journée, Ron fut l'objet de moqueries.

_-_Alors Weasley, tu es obligé d'inventer ce que Granger ne te permet de faire avec elle. Elle sort avec toi mais refuse que tu la touches en même temps, je ne m'y risquerai pas avec les maladies qu'elle doit traîner. De plus, tu n'es pas spécialement attirant, c'est à ce demander ce qu'elle peut te trouver, lançait Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il croisait Ron.

_-_Ne l'écoute pas, le pressait Hermione ne serrant fermement la main de Ron. Il ne dit ça que pour t'énerver.

_-_Qu'il se moque de moi, passe encore, je m'y suis habitué mais je ne supporte pas qu'il te prenne pour cible.

_-_Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, tu devrais le savoir à présent.

_-_Je sais, répondit_-_il dépité.

_-_… Mais ne crois pas ce que ça ne me touche pas, ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour le réconforter.

Le soir même, la première séance du club de duel avait lieu et comme l'année précédente, presque toute l'école était présente. Les tables avaient été empilées sur un coté de la salle et Harry attendait nerveusement sur l'estrade où d'habitude se trouvait la table des professeurs. Il contemplait avec appréhension les élèves venus, ses mais s'étaient installés juste devant lui et il voyait dans leurs regards qu'ils le soutenaient. Dans un coin de la salle mais eux aussi aux premiers rangs se trouvait Malfoy et sa bande d'apprentis Mangemorts, ils étaient parvenus en bousculant ceux devant eux. Ils affichaient tous un sourire frondeur qui faisait frissonner Harry, lui laissant penser que Malfoy mijotait quelque chose de vraiment malsain pour qu'il paraisse si heureux.

_-_Potter, tu devrais laisser ta place à un vrai professeur.

_-_Tu penses que tu pourrais faire mieux ? Rétorqua Ginny.

_-_Tout le monde pourrait faire mieux que lui, enfin pas Londubat ni Weasley mais à part eux, oui, tout le monde peut faire mieux que Potter et …

L'arrivé du docteur Strange par la petit porte des professeurs le fit taire ainsi que toutes les personnes qui discutaient. Le docteur rejoint Harry et lui murmura qu'il était temps qu'ils commencent.

_-_Bonjour et bienvenu au club de duel, lança_-_t_-_il. Toutefois je ne serais pas celui qui vous dirigera, je serais plutôt un conseiller. Comme les rumeurs le prétendaient, ce sera bien Harry Potter qui vous conduira et je vais de ce pas lui laisser la parole.

_-_Merci docteur, fit Harry en s'avançant. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de trucs…

Harry toussota pour éclaircir sa voix.

_-_…Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes venus aussi nombreux pour cette première séance. Vous avez tous du avoir ce matin une note vous donnant le nom de vos camarades de groupes et j'aimerai que vous les formiez dès à présents.

Pendant une dizaine de minute, chacun chercha à rejoindre son groupe, s'interpellant allégrement. Harry observant le sien du coin de l'œil et il voyait Malfoy qui observait ses condisciples d'un regard goguenard.

_-_Parfait ! Repris Harry quand tout le monde eut rejoint son groupe. Je demanderai à ceux avec qui je m'entraînerai de me rejoindre sur l'estrade.

_-_Tu as besoin de faire valoir ? Le railla Drago Malfoy d'une voix forte de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Tu devrais appeler Weasley, il aurait été ravi de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène.

_-_Il connaît les sorts que j'utilise en général et ce n'est pas très amusant alors qu'avec toi …murmura Harry de façon à ce que seul Drago l'entende puis haussant le ton à l'intention du reste de la salle. Ils m'aideront à vous montrer comment se servir des différents sorts que nous verrons au cours de cette année. Avant toute chose, je dois dire que tout le monde ne maîtrisera pas la totalité de ces sorts et pour les rares qui y parviendront, certains sorts seront moins réussis que d'autres…

_-_Parle pour toi, marmonna Malfoy dans son dos.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua son discours.

_-_… Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas dès la première fois, ou même si ce n'est pas parfait. En fait, si je ne devais vous donner qu'un seul conseil, vous êtes plus fort à plusieurs que tout seul.

_-_Conneries, grogna Malfoy.

_-_… Et nous allons_-_vous en faire tout de suite la démonstration. Notre cher ami Drago Malfoy va se faire une joie d'être attaqué par quatre personnes simultanément et il va essayer de se défendre.

_-_Je refuse, s'écria Drago.

_-_Tu as peur de nous montrer l'étendu de tes pouvoirs à moins que ce ne soit que des vantardises, se moqua Ron qui fut aussitôt fusillé du regard par Hermione mais la remarque piqua au vif le blondinet qui alla se placer au milieu de l'estrade tandis qu'Harry désignait quatre élèves puis il alla se réfugier avec le reste de son groupe près d'un mur.

_-_Commencez ! Fit_-_il pour faire débuter le combat.

Drago lança aussitôt le sort du bouclier tandis que ses assaillants lui envoyaient sans s'être consulter le même sort de désarmements. Malfoy pu en éviter facilement deux en faisant un bond de coté, le troisième sort le frôla d'un cheveu mais le quatrième le frappa de plein fouet. Sa baguette tressauta simplement dans sa main, la violence du sort ayant été diminué par le sort du bouclier. Toutefois le temps que Drago la reprenne en main permit à ses adversaires de lui lancer une seconde salve de sortilèges qui étaient cette fois celui de ligotage, celui de lévitation en passant encore une fois par celui de désarmement. Malfoy ne put rien faire pour se protéger, sa protection ayant été diminué par la précédente attaque, sa baguette lui sauta des mains tandis qu'il se retrouvait enchaîner la tête en bas planant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Harry s'avança lentement en affichant un sourire gouailleur alors que la plupart des élèves n'hésitaient pas à rire de la déconvenue du préfet de septième année de Serpentard. Harry marmonna le sort Finite Incantatem qui libera Malfoy de ses entraves et celui_-_ci tomba tête la première sur sol avant de se relever en grognant.

_-_Tu l'as fait exprès !

_-_Pas du tout Malfoy. Vous avez tous remarqué que Malfoy a rapidement succombé sous le nombre mais il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps. Quelqu'un peut tenir comment ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

_-_Evans ! Désigna Harry.

_-_Il était trop statique, il aurait du bouger plus, proposa Mark.

_-_Vrai, quelqu'un d'autre ? Toi, fit Harry en désignant une fille qu'il savait être à Poufsouffle sans savoir si c'était en quatrième ou cinquième année.

_-_Il a perdu trop temps à dominer sa baguette quand il a été touché la première fois par l'Expelliarmus.

_-_Exact ! Quand vous êtes attaqués, vous devez tenir fermement votre baguette ! Quelqu'un d'autre a vu un autre défaut dans ce qu'a fait Malfoy ? …

Il laisse quelques secondes de réflexion mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_-_Vraiment personne ?

Un premier année de Serpentard leva timidement la main.

_-_Oui ? Fit Harry avec espoir.

_-_Il aurait du attaquer au lieu de se défendre, dit le jeune garçon si bas qu'Harry fut obligé de lui demander de répéter plus fort.

Quand sa réponse fut audible par tous, elle provoqua des ricanements et Harry remarqua que Drago fixait le garçon avec apparemment la ferme intention de lui apprendre à ne pas le ridiculiser en public et Harry se dit qu'il devrait en toucher un mot à Zabini.

_-_Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Quand on est seul contre plusieurs, on possède un avantage, la mobilité ! De plus, lorsqu'on lance un sort offensif, on ne risque de pas de toucher un de ses alliés. Si Malfoy avait attaqué directement, il aurait surpris ses adversaires et certainement mis hors combat un ou deux d'entre eux, ça aurait ébranlé leur assurance qu'ils sortiraient de ce duel victorieux à cause de leur nombre.

_-_Montre_-_nous de quoi tu es capable si tu es si fort que ça, s'exclama Malfoy furieux que son ennemi mette en épingles les défauts de sa technique. Et puis si tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait se battre sérieusement, c'est ce que j'aurai fait.

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent bruyamment leur leader.

_-_Parce que tu crois peut être que quand tu te battras en duel contre un auror, il va te dire « Bon, ce n'est pas un vrai duel » et « Pouce » pour t'avertir qu'il veut arrêter ? Cria Ron.

_-_La ferme Weasley ! Rétorqua Malfoy, le tient légèrement rosi. Moi, au moins…

_-_Suffit! L'interrompit Harry. Pour cette séance, nous allons nous entraîner à lancer les sortilèges de Désarmement et du Bouclier dont nous venons de voir des exemples.

Il y eut une vague de protestations parmi les élèves les plus âgés qui arguèrent qu'ils les avaient déjà vus l'année précédente.

_-_Ceux qui pensent qu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement ces sorts peuvent commencer mais uniquement après qu'ils aient montré à ceux qui ne savent pas.

Chacun se mit au travail, certains joyeusement d'autres plus sérieusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Dans ce cas là, se trouvaient ceux dont les familles se trouvaient tout particulièrement menacées par Voldemort de part leurs origines ou des propos qu'elles tenaient à son encontre, ainsi que ceux qui en avaient déjà souffert.

Après avoir observé quelques minutes comment se débrouillaient certains groupes, il retourna auprès du sien pour découvrir que ces membres étaient entrain de discuter.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Leur demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tu devrais nous demander ce qu'on ne fait pas, le railla Malfoy visiblement réjoui par cette situation.

_-_Toi, la ferme ! Encore une réflexion de ta part et j'enlève des points à Serpentard, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec.

_-_Seuls les professeurs et les préfets ont le droit d'enlever des points, susurra Malfoy d'un air moqueur.

_-_Ce n'est plus entièrement vrai, fit le docteur Strange qui s'était approché discrètement du groupe d'Harry.

_-_Comment ça. Fit une Poufsouffle de sixième année.

_-_Etant donné que M. Potter assure le club de duel, le professeur Dumbledore lui a donné la permission exceptionnelle de retirer des points mais cela uniquement dans le cadre du club de duel.

Malfoy afficha instantanément une mine défaite.

_-_Maintenant que ce point est réglé, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous attendiez pour commencer ? demanda Harry.

_-_Nous pensions que nous devions vous attendre, Monsieur. Pour que vous nous montriez ce que nous devons faire, répondit Malfoy d'un air sarcastique.

Apparemment le fait qu'Harry puisse leur retirer des points ne l'effrayait plus. Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_-_Commencez à vous entraîner, dit_-_il à son groupe avant de se tourner vers Malfoy. Un petit duel, ça te dirait ?

_-_En un contre un ? Depuis le temps que je rêve d'un nouveau duel, répondit Malfoy d'une voix torve qui fit froid dans le dos d'Harry. J'ai appris quelques tours depuis l'autre fois.

_-_Je suis certain que ta tante Bellatrix a été ravie de t'enseigner deux ou trois de ses tours.

Malfoy afficha un sourire mauvais.

_-_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, elle m'a entre autre appris un qui se montre radicale sur les chiens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry compris tout de suite l'allusion et il était près lui à lui répondre quand le docteur Strange intervint.

_-_Puis_-_je vous servir d'arbitre ? Proposa_-_t_-_il.

_-_Bien entendu, fit Drago Malfoy qui avait du sentir ce que préparait Harry.

_-_Parfait, dit le professeur de Potions sans attendre la réponse du jeune brun. Saluez_-_vous !

Malfoy s'inclina légèrement vers Harry mais il était d'ores et déjà près à bondir. Harry s'inclina à son tour juste assez pour Malfoy ne l'attaque pas en traite.

_-_Commencez ! S'exclama le docteur Strange.

Dès lors Malfoy se mot à sautiller fréquemment comme pour esquiver les sorts qu'Harry allait lui lancer, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Malfoy utilisait ce qu'il venait d'expliquer quelques minutes plutôt et si c'était bien le cas, il n'allait pas tarder à attaquer.

_-_Expelliarmus ! Hurla Malfoy en direction d'Harry qui l'esquiva d'un bond. Expelliarmus ! Lança_-_t_-_il une nouvelle fois

_-_Parfait ! Pensa Harry en continuant à reculer. Au prochain, j'attaque.

_-_Expelliarmus ! Lança encore une fois Malfoy.

Harry l'évita puis il contre_-_attaqua.

_-_Glacius !

Le souffle glacial s'écrasa au pied de Malfoy qui l'évita d'un bond en éclatant de rire.

_-_Tu pourrais apprendre à viser, Potter !

Mais en touchant le sol, il n'arriva pas à retrouver son équilibre et il tomba à plein ventre, le sort d'Harry ayant rendu le sol aussi glissant que lorsque le lac gelait dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de son point d'impact.

_-_Accio baguette ! Prononça Harry.

La baguette de Malfoy s'arracha de ses mains et voltigea jusqu'à la main d'Harry où il se posa délicatement.

_-_Tu as triché ! Haleta le blondinet à quatre patte en tentant de sortir du cercle de parquet gelé.

_-_Je ne crois pas, fit le docteur Strange d'une voix clair.

_-_Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le sort Glacius !

_-_Quand est_-_ce que ça a été dit ? fit Harry. C'est un duel et tous les sorts étaient permis… enfin presque tous.

_-_Fallait me le dire !

_-_Voyons Malfoy, je croyais qu'un esprit aussi vif que le tien l'aurait compris.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir puis il alla s'adosser à un mur où il resta jusqu'à la fin de la séance mais à chaque fois qu'Harry passait à coté de lui, il se mettait à fredonner la ritournelle qu'il avait chanté le soir où Mme Weasley et son fils Percy étais mort.

_-__Huit petits Weasley voyagèrent en Roumanie._

_L'un d'eux se fit croquer par un dragon et il n'en resta plus que_

_Sept._

_Sept petits Weasley cassèrent du bois avec une hachette._

_Un se coupa et il n'en resta plus que_

_Six._

_Six petits Weasley jouèrent avec une ruche._

_Un bourdon piqua l'un d'eux et il n'en resta plus que_

_Cinq._

_Cinq petits Weasley étudièrent un artéfact maléfique._

_L'un d'eux l'essaie et il n'en resta plus que_

_Quatre._

_Quatre petits Weasley s'en allèrent en mer._

_Un hareng saur avala l'un d'eux et il n'en resta plus que_

_Trois._

_Trois petits Weasley se promenèrent au zoo._

_Un gros ours en étouffa un et il n'en resta plus que_

_Deux._

_Deux petits Weasley s'assirent au soleil._

_L'un d'eux fut grillé et il n'en resta plus que_

_Un._

_Une petite Weasley se trouva seule._

_Elle alla se pendre et il n'en resta plus_

_Aucun._

Harry était persuadé que Malfoy cherchait un moyen de l'énerver et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'en parla pas à Ron, Hermione et Ginny quand il les rejoignit à la fin de la séance.


	44. Chapter 43

Mauvaise nouvelle, je vais devoir encore une fois reprendre une publication bi-mensuel. Je commence à perdre l'envie d'écrire le Livre des Prophéties et plutôt que de me forcer et de bacler l'histoire ou de tout laisser en plan et de vous laisser sur votre faim, je préfère réduire le rythme. Je vais me consacrer à d'autres projets pour me ressourcer un peu mais je vous promets que vous aurez la fin

Uchronos

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_  
**

* * *

Chapitre 43**

_-_Je viens de corriger vos devoirs et ce n'est guère brillant pour des septièmes années, je suis convaincu qu'un élève de troisième année peut faire mieux mais il est vrai que votre classe a subi l'effet néfaste que représente notre professeur honoraire et star nationale qu'est Potter ; susurra Rogue en rendant les parchemins. Il se croit si fort dans cette matière qu'il ne prend plus le temps de réviser ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il récolte ainsi la note spectaculaire et encore jamais atteinte dans cette matière de T.

Il montra la copie à toute la classe.

_-_T signifie pour ceux qui l'ignorent Troll et elle est la note la plus basse que l'on puisse donner. Elle désigne une copie qui atteint le zéro absolu de l'intelligence. A ma connaissance, T n'a été décerné qu'en trois occasions toute matière confondue, nous avons donc l'immense privilège d'avoir parmi nous le quatrième lauréat.

_-_Foutaise, murmura Harry en recevant enfin sa copie où un T couleur rouge sang s'étalait sur toute la feuille.

_-_Que venez_-_vous de dire ? demanda Rogue, un sourire mauvais rivé aux lèvres.

_-_Je viens de dire « Foutaise » ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Ma copie est aussi bonne que celle du reste de la classe et vous le savez parfaitement. Vous m'avez mis Troll juste parce que vous ne m'aimez pas.

_-_Vous voudriez peut_-_être que je recorrige votre copie ?

_-_Ce que je voudrais, c'est un véritable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais je contenterais de quelqu'un qui accepte de re_-_noter ma copie. Juste pour voir si vous savez ce que vous faites et que vous notez à la tête du client ou si vous êtes réellement un incompétent, fit Harry en souriant mielleusement.

Toute la classe suivait captivée l'échange entre leur professeur et leur camarade, ils se doutaient tous qu'il allait en découler quelque chose d'important et ils ne voulaient pas en manquer une seconde. Ron et Hermione avaient bien tenté de faire taire leur ami en lui marmonnant de se taire puis en lui écrasant le pied mais rien n'y fit.

_-_Je crois que vous venez de gagner une visite chez le directeur, souffla Rogue avec un sourire qui s'élargissait à chaque mot. Je vais d'ailleurs vous accompagner dès à présent car je suis curieux de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra l'attitude que vous affichez à mon égard. Prenez donc vos affaires et suivez_-_moi ! Quant à vous, bande de corniauds, vous prenez vos livres et vous lisez les chapitres 7 à 12 en attendant mon retour. Il se pourrait que vous soyez interrogé là dessus.

Les Gryffondors prirent très au sérieux les menaces que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal laissait percevoir dans ses paroles. Ils savaient que Rogue les mettrait à exécution quel que soit le résultat de l'entrevue entre Harry et le professeur Dumbledore, juste parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir et qu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'en user.

Harry Potter suivit Rogue jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui les accueillit avec une quinte de toux.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, une mauvaise grippe qu'aucune des potions de Pompom n'arrive à combattre mais elle ne désespère pas de trouver un remède efficace mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour connaître mon état de santé. D'ailleurs étant donné l'heure, vous devriez être en cours et dans la même salle si je ne m'abuse.

_-_Potter a encore une fois défier mon autorité, c'est la fois de trop et j'aimerai que vous sévissiez enfin !

_-_Quel est le motif de la rébellion de notre jeune ami ? demanda Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire.

_-_Il s'est montré mécontent de sa note, note qu'il a amplement mérité, je vous préviens.

_-_Quelle est cette note ?

_-_T, grogna Harry.

_-_T ! s'exclama Dumbledore laissant échapper une nouvelle quinte de toux. T comme Troll ? Severus, vous êtes certains que la copie d'Harry mérite une telle note ?

_-_Tout à fait !

_-_Vous êtes conscient des conséquences que cela va provoquer ?

_-_Quelles conséquences ?

_-_Quand un professeur donne à un élève la note Troll, le ministère déclenche une procédure pour déterminer si elle est méritée ou pas, si ce n'est pas le cas, le professeur est renvoyé et l'élève obtient automatiquement Optimal à son examen de fin d'année. C'est pour cela que l'on ne dénombre que trois notes Troll au cours des milles dernières années. Connaissant maintenant cela, voulez_-_vous maintenir cette note ou estimez_-_vous qu'il vous serait plus profitable de revoir le commentaire de notre jeune ami, mon cher Severus ?

Rogue observa un long moment le professeur Dumbledore comme s'il essayait de déterminer le vrai du faux dans ce que venait de lui dire le directeur, habitué qu'il était à le voir mélanger habillement un mensonge à la vérité quand cela pouvait l'arranger. Harry, quant à lui, était aux anges, il voyait Rogue mit en défaut et il allait voir sa copie re_-_notée.

_-_D'accord ! Mais Potter doit être … puni pour m'avoir dénigré devant sa classe. Il ne doit pas ressortir de ce bureau en ayant l'envie de recommencer… avec moi ou un autre professeur. Nous devons être craints et respectés !

_-_Je conçois qu'un professeur doit être respecté mais craint ? Voyons, Severus, un peu de réalisme, je vous accorde que l'attitude d'Harry à votre égard a été irrespectueuse mais vous devez concéder que vous n'êtes pas totalement innocent dans cette affaire.

_-_J'agis avec Potter comme tout professeur digne de ce nom devrait agir.

_-_Vous me haïssez parce que mon père vous a demandé de m'empêcher d'être aussi odieux que lui, lança Harry avec rage.

_-_Comment avez_-_vous appris ça ? demanda avec nervosité Rogue.

_-_Je le sais et c'est tout !

_-_Il m'avait promis de ne rien dire et même ça, il n'est pas capable de le faire. Ce misérable cloporte trouve encore le moyen de me gâcher la vie ! Vous a_-_t_-_il écrit parce que je subodore que c'est dans une lettre que vous avez lue ça, pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Vous l'a_-_t_-_il écrit ? Hurla Rogue en prenant Harry par le col.

_-_Il m'a juste écrit ça, répondit le brun en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son professeur.

_-_Vous mentez ! Vous mentez toujours ! Je suis certain qu'il vous a parlé de Méline ! D'ailleurs je vous interdis de vous approcher de notre fils ! Vous allez le maltraiter comme votre père et ses amis l'ont fait avec moi. Il a beau être de votre maison, vous ne l'épargnerez pas !

_-_De un, j'ignorais que vous aviez un fils ! De deux, je ne maltraite personne. Et de trois, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne reporte pas ma rancune que j'ai envers vous sur une autre personne.

_-_Comment oses_-_tu me dire ça ? fit Rogue en serrant le cou d'Harry qui commença rapidement à s'étouffer.

_-_Severus ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! s'exclama Dumbledore en essayant de s'interposer.

_-_Cela suffit ! Ça fait sept ans qu'il me nargue ! Sept ans qu'il me rappelle sans arrêt son père !

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison Severus ! James est mort depuis seize ans, vous lui avez fait une promesse et je crois que l'attitude dont a fait preuve Harry jusqu'à présent prouve qu'elle a été tenue.

La pression autour du cou d'Harry diminua et celui_-_ci prit une longue inspiration, il trouva que c'était la meilleure qu'il eut jamais prise. Le jeune homme accorda un regard reconnaissant au professeur Dumbledore qui lui sembla alors bien plus malade que simplement affaibli par une simple grippe, il paraissait fatigué, son regard avait perdu de sa vivacité et ses traits étaient tirés. Il semblait avoir quelque chose de plus grave, Voldemort y avait même fait référence lorsqu'il avait envahi ses rêves, quelques jours plutôt et dont il n'avait encore parlé à personne. La vérité lui apparut alors dans son horreur, Voldemort était responsable de l'état du professeur Dumbledore, il n'était pas malade mais il avait très probablement reçu un sortilège qui allait provoquer sa mort à brèves échéances.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le professeur Dumbledore et vit dans son attitude que le directeur savait ce qu'il attendait mais qu'il n'en avait pas peur, comme si la mort n'était que l'ultime voyage pour un homme équilibré. Il paraissait juste avoir peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'accomplir sa tache.

_-_Vous êtes certain que j'ai tenu ma promesse et que je n'ai plus à la tenir ? demanda Rogue avec espoir.

_-_Regardez_-_le, lui intima le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue fixa Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

_-_Vous trouvez qu'il ressemble tant que ça à James ?

Harry ne dévisageait pas Rogue mais il avait plongé son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus semblaient lui dirent qu'ils savaient qu'elle était leur destinée et qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'Harry le savait aussi. Il lui paraissait lui faire confiance pour ne pas le révéler aux autres élèves.

_-_C'est son portrait craché, souffla Rogue en continuant de desserrer son étreinte autour du cou d'Harry.

_-_Je vous l'accorde, fit Dumbledore. Mais a_-_t_-_il le même caractère ?

_-_… Avec Malfoy, il …

_-_M. Malfoy n'est pas tout blanc dans leur conflit. Il est souvent à l'origine de bons nombres des altercations qui les a opposés.

_-_Je… Je … Il est tellement …

Harry savait qu'il devait garder le silence, la moindre de parole de sa part serait pris comme une provocation par Rogue et détruirait ce que le professeur Dumbledore essayait de faire.

_-_Il est tellement quoi ? Insista le directeur.

_-_Mes paroles semblent glisser sur lui, ce n'est pas juste !

_-_Severus, soyez un peu honnête. Harry a perdu ses parents très jeune a été désigné presque aussitôt par la population sorcière comme un sauveur, il a vécu pendant dix ans parmi des personnes qui le haïssaient et vous pensez qu'il aurait pu ressembler à son père ?

_-_Non, bien sûr…

_-_Alors vous pouvez peut_-_être cesser de rabaisser Harry juste parce que vous l'avez promis à son père.

_-_Je peux ? Demanda Rogue en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

_-_Je crois, assura le jeune brun.

_-_Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Certain, vous pouvez traiter Harry comme un élève normal.

Harry eut le sentiment que Rogue venait de se libérer d'un immense poids qu'il portait depuis des années, il lui parut plus jeune quand il quitta le bureau pour très certainement aller réfléchir.

_-_J'ai la sensation qu'il va maintenant te laisser un peu tranquille, dit Dumbledore avec malice.

_-_J'espère, répondit Harry avec hésitation. Professeur ?

_-_Oui, Harry.

_-_Vous allez mourir ?

Dumbledore resta un long moment silencieux, caressant Fumseck avant d'aller se rassoire.

_-_Tout le monde doit mourir un jour mais il est vrai que celui_-_ci se rapproche dangereusement pour moi. Je suppose que Voldemort t'a rendu une petite visite puisque fort peu de personnes sont au courant de mon état. Que t'a_-_t_-_il dit exactement ?

_-_Il m'a dit de vous souhaiter un prompt rétablissement.

_-_Uniquement cela ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Tom de ne pas faire de discours grandiloquents.

_-_On a parlé de mes liens avec Ginny et je crois qu'il menace aussi Zabini.

_-_Voilà qui est déjà plus dans son genre… Heureusement le jeune Blaise et Miss Weasley sont en sécurité, ici, à Poudlard, certes elle est toute relative après l'attaque de juin dernier mais elle existe.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous avez exactement ?

_-_Je l'ignore… Mes recherches n'ont encore rien donné de probant mais je subodore qu'il s'agit de magie noire, un sort que Voldemort a certainement du trouvé dans un des vieux livres qu'il a récupérés dans la chambre des Secrets, il y a cinquante ans. Lors de la diversion qu'il a provoquée ici, il a du chargé un des ses Mangemorts, très probablement Bellatrix Lestrange, de me lancer ces sortilèges, car il n'est pas à exclure que ce soit une combinaison de plusieurs sorts. Au début, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Depuis je perds mes forces très lentement avec de brèves périodes de rémissions. Aucun des contres_-_sorts ou des potions que nous avons pu essayer n'a donné de résultat. Harry, j'aimerai que tu ne dises rien à personnes, même pas à tes amis Ronald, Hermione et Ginevra.

_-_Mais…

_-_Il ne faut pas que cela se sache, il y a déjà bien assez de pression autour d'eux. Promet_-_le moi Harry !

_-_D'accord professeur !

_-_Parfait Harry. Maintenant nous allons nous occuper de l'affaire qui t'a amené dans mon bureau.

_-_Je croyais… enfin je pensais que c'était réglé, fit Harry en regardant la porte par laquelle Rogue était sortie depuis quelques temps déjà.

_-_Nous avons mis fin au petit différent qu'il y avait entre le professeur Rogue et toi mais ce n'est pas le cas de la raison qui a poussé le professeur Rogue à t'amener ici.

_-_D'accord professeur, reconnu Harry dépité.

_-_Tu as réalisé que le professeur Rogue t'en voulait bien plus que pour une simple rancune d'adolescent mais aujourd'hui, tu as poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Tu n'avais pas à contester la note qu'il a donnée à ton devoir devant toute la classe.

_-_Je sais mais j'avais attendu la fin du cours, ça n'aurait rien changé.

_-_Je n'en doute pas mais je peux pas laisser passer ça, je vais donc retirer soixante_-_dix points à Gryffondor, tu auras aussi cinq retenues dispersées au cours de l'année et que tu viendras passer dans mon bureau et j'allais oublier ta note ne sera plus T mais D, ça sera tout.

_-_Bien professeur.

Harry sortit du bureau légèrement soulagé, sa note avait été changée, Rogue allait peut être enfin le laisser tranquille et il ne s'en tirait qu'avec une perte de soixante_-_dis points pour sa maison et seulement cinq retenues. Le seul point noir avait été la révélation de la maladie de Dumbledore à défaut de mot plus juste. Il aurait du s'en douter bien avant avec l'allusion qu'avait glissé Voldemort lors de sa dernière incursion dans ses rêves. Certes ça n'aurait rien changé, il se sentirait toujours aussi coupable. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny, ils auraient tout fait pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il était responsable de chaque mort que provoquaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé d'eux, il ne pourrait pas se sentir libre, il ne pourrait pas être libre.

_-_Alors ? L'interrogea Ron quand Harry s'assit à coté pour déjeuner.

Hermione et Ginny ne dirent rien mais leurs regards étaient rivés sur le jeune homme et étaient plus interrogateurs que la question du rouquin.

_-_Soixante_-_dix points et cinq retenues.

Ron siffla de soulagements tandis qu'Hermione se détendit, seule Ginny parut soucieuse.

_-_Pourquoi as_-_tu été aussi long ? Hermione et Ron m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue.

_-_J'en ai profité pour dire ces quatre vérités à Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore et celui_-_ci en a profité pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait me laisser tranquille et que la promesse qu'il avait faite à mon père avait été tenue.

_-_Quelle promesse ? L'interrompit Ron.

Harry se souvient alors qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la lettre de son père à ses amis Ron et Hermione et que seule Ginny était au courant. Après être monté dans leur salle commune, il leur expliqua donc que lors de la lecture du testament de ses parents et de Sirius, il avait reçu plusieurs lettres et que dans celle de son père, celui_-_ci lui avait expliqué que si jamais Rogue le rencontrait, il devait faire son possible pour qu'Harry ne ressemble à son père, il ignorait bien sûr que Rogue deviendrait professeur à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard.

_-_Ça explique pourquoi il mettait dans d'acharnement à te rabaisser, dit Hermione après une courte réflexion.

_-_Pourquoi ne nous en as_-_tu pas parlé auparavant ? fit Ron avec une expression déçue.

Harry regarda Ginny qui lui renvoya un regard plein de confiance et d'amour.

_-_J'en ai parlé.

_-_Oui ! Mais pas avec nous ! Lui rétorqua Ron.

_-_Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione.

_-_Hermione, laisse ! Fit Harry. J'en ai parlé avec Ginny parce qu'elle était avec moi à ce moment là. De plus, vous aviez déjà tous les deux bien assez de vos problèmes sans que je vous en rajoute d'autres et de toute manière, qu'est_-_ce que ça aurait changé que je vous le dise ? Tu aurais voyagé dans le temps ?

_-_Non, mais… concéda Ron.

_-_Rogue va le laisser tranquille maintenant, fit Ginny en fixant son frère pour qu'il se taise et cesse ainsi de s'enfoncer.

Celui_-_ci grommela quelque chose et se remit à travailler sur le devoir de sortilège qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand il lui demanda de l'aide mais elle céda rapidement quand il lui fit un regard de chien battu. Harry, quant à lui, se mit à lire les chapitres qu'il aurait du étudier en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais il fut interrompu par Mark Evans qui semblait inquiet.

_-_Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Oncle Severus ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Rogue ? Il doit être dans son bureau, non ?

_-_J'en viens et il n'y est pas. En fait personne ne l'a revu depuis qu'il t'a emmené voir le directeur.

_-_Il n'était pas revenu quand la cloche a sonné, intervint Hermione.

_-_Nous avons cru qu'il était toujours avec toi, ajouta Ron.

_-_Il a quitté le bureau de Dumbledore bien avant moi, fit Harry. Il est peut_-_être dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

_-_Tu dois avoir raison, fit Mark Evans avant de s'éloigner.

Quelque chose alors dans sa démarche ou dans son attitude frappa Harry sans qu'il sache quoi.

_-_C'est son fils, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Quoi ? Fit Ron qui crut qu'Harry s'adressait à lui.

_-_Mark Evans est le fils de Rogue.

_-_Tu rigoles ? S'esclaffa le roux, supposant que son ami se moquait de lui.

Hermione et Ginny paraissaient osciller entre éclater de rire et appeler Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle l'examine.

_-_Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? S'inquiéta Ginny.

_-_Mais oui, assura_-_t_-_il en continuant à fixer Mark.

_-_Evans ne peut pas être le fils de Rogue, ils ne se ressemblent pas, fit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

_-_Il peut ressembler à sa mère, fit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_-_Je ne sais plus si vous étiez avec nous quand Tante Betsy nous a parlé de Rogue pendant le mariage ?

_-_Euh… Je crois pas, fit Ron tandis que Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_Elle nous a raconté que Rogue était tombé amoureux d'une sorcière d'origine moldue, commença Harry.

_-_Oui mais elle est morte quelques années plus tard après l'avoir quitté, intervint Ginny. Tante Betsy ne nous a jamais dits qu'ils avaient eu un enfant.

_-_En faite si ! Elle nous l'a dit juste avant ! dit Harry d'un air confiant.

_-_Avant ? fit Ron.

_-_Tante Betsy nous a dit qu'elle était venue à Poudlard pour voir son neveu, au début, je pensais qu'elle parlait de Ron puis elle nous a dit que sa sœur était morte lors de sa naissance et qu'il avait été adopté par une famille de Moldus car ni elle ni le père ne pouvaient s'en occuper mais il lui rendait toutefois régulièrement visite, expliqua Harry.

_-_Ça n'a peut être aucun rapport, fit Hermione toujours aussi cartésienne.

_-_Il n'y a pas que ça, continua Harry. Rogue rend visite assez souvent aux Evans pour que Mark l'appelle Oncle Severus et puis il a aussi dit que son fils était à Gryffondor quand nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos d'imaginer que Rogue puisse avoir un fils, fit en frissonnant Ron. Heureusement que Mark ne lui ressemble pas.

Cela arracha un sourire à ses amis et détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

_-_J'aimerai quand même savoir si c'est le cas, soupira Harry.

_-_Demandes_-_le à Tante Betsy, proposa Ginny.

_-_Tante Betsy ? S'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ?

_-_Tu le te vois demander à Rogue « Pardon, professeur, est ce que Mark Evans est votre fils ? » s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Tu n'es pas obligée de m'agresser, fit Ron en haussant le ton.

_-_Je ne t'agresse pas ! Se défendit Hermione.

_-_Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu me parles de tricot peut_-_être ?

_-_Et c'est reparti pour un tour, souffla Harry à Ginny.

Depuis qu'ils ressortaient ensembles, les disputes étaient devenues assez fréquentes. Chacun montait dans son dortoir quand elles étaient finies mais invariablement ils redescendaient dix minutes plus tard, s'excusaient et allaient s'assoire dans un fauteuil situé dans un recoin de la salle commune où ils restaient de longues heures à se parler de tout, les yeux des les yeux. La première fois que Ron et Hermione avaient faite ça, Harry, Ginny et leurs camarades étaient restés à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Désormais ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où on les retrouvait endormis sur un divan le lendemain matin.

_-_Nous devrions écrire une lettre à Tante Betsy pour lui demander pour Rogue et Mark, proposa Ginny à Harry quand Ron et Hermione eurent claqué leurs portes respectives.


	45. Chapter 44

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre, le rythme sera desormais un chapitre tous les 15 jours/ trois semaines

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 44**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence.

_-_Pour des raisons personnelles, le professeur Rogue a décidé de prendre un congé exceptionnel à durée indéterminé.

Plusieurs exclamations joyeuses furent poussées un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, certains félicitant même Harry, persuadé que c'était à cause de lui que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était parti, le bruit de leur altercation ayant couru tout l'après midi précédent. D'autres poussèrent des soupires de soulagement car ils avaient cours avec Rogue ce jour là.

_-_… Cependant une remplaçante a déjà été trouvée et elle arrivera dans l'après_-_midi. Elle reprendra le poste laissé provisoirement vacant par le professeur Rogue a compté de lundi. Je vous la présenterai lors du dîner de ce soir. Vous pouvez reprendre votre repas, conclut le professeur Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Harry l'avait trouvé en meilleure forme que la veille mais il se demandait si le directeur ne faisait pas illusion et qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer en sortant de la Grande Salle.

_-_J'espère que ce n'est pas Ombrage, murmura Neville avec dégoût.

_-_Une simple imitation d'un cheval qui renifle ou d'une cavalcade devrait la mettre rapidement hors course, fit Ron avec un sourire complice.

_-_Ce ne sera certainement pas elle, fit Hermione. Dumbledore et le ministère ne nous l'imposeraient pas vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

A moins que le ministère ne sache que Dumbledore est mourrant, pensa en son for intérieur Harry.

_-_… Mais la rapidité avec laquelle la remplaçante a été trouvée me laisse à penser que l'éventualité que Rogue part en cours d'année était prévue et que le nouveau professeur savait depuis longtemps qu'il arriverait en cours d'année. Reste à savoir si c'est Rogue qui devait partir pour que le nouveau professeur arrive, ce qui suggérai que Rogue a peut_-_être une mission à remplir, ou au contraire que le remplaçant arrive pour Rogue parte….

_-_Respire un peu, lança Ron sur un ton taquin. Tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui ne collait pas avec le discret sourire qu'elle affichait.

_-_Ça serait sympa si c'était Tonks qui devenait professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Ginny en souriant.

_-_Tonks ? S'exclama Ron. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait un petit peu dangereux avec elle.

_-_C'est une auror très compétente, dit Hermione sur un ton catégorique.

_-_Je ne dis pas le contraire mais elle a failli mettre le feu à la cuisine en voulant aider Maman à faire la vaisselle lors du mariage de Bill.

_-_C'est celui qui est venu avec ta mère lors de l'épreuve finale du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Celui avec les cheveux longs ? Demanda avec un air intéressé Parvati Patil.

_-_Oui, fit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a rencontré sa femme.

_-_Ah ? Dit Lavande Brown qui était très avide de ce genre de ragots tandis que Seamus et Dean qui bien prétendant ne pas s'intéresser à ce genre de chose avaient tendus l'oreille. Et elle était dans quelle maison ?

_-_Vous pouvez toujours chercher, vous ne trouverez jamais, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

_-_Gryffondor ! Proposa Seamus.

_-_Non, répondit Ginny.

_-_Serdaigle ? Demanda Parvati.

_-_Non plus.

_-_Alors Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, fit Dean.

_-_Franchement Serpentard, rigola Ron. Tu en avais déjà vu des filles mignonnes à Serpentard ? Et c'est non pour Poufsouffle.

_-_Alors Drumstrang… c'est bien ce frère là qui travaille en Roumanie à surveiller des dragons ? L'interrogea Lavande.

_-_Non, ça c'est Charlie ! Bill, lui, travaillait en Egypte pour Gringotts mais il est revenu, il y a trois ans, à Londres, fit Hermione que le petit jeu commençait à lasser. Et sa femme était à Beauxbâtons, elle est française.

_-_De toute manière, les filles de Drumstrang n'étaient pas très jolies, dit Parvati d'un air convaincu alors que son amie acquiesçait vivement.

_-_Vous ne pourriez pas nous donner un indice, implora Seamus.

_-_Ron a voulu l'inviter au bal, lança Hermione, le visage fermé.

_-_Mione, tu sais très bien que c'est une demi_-_vélane et que je me suis fait avoir alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Si à l'époque, j'avais été moins stupide et eu un grain de jugeote, c'est à toi que j'aurai demandé de m'accompagner en premier mais de toute manière, tu ne serais pas venue avec moi, conclu_-_t_-_il tristement.

Hermione le fixa, le visage toujours aussi fermé puis elle éclata brusquement de rire, embrassa furtivement Ron et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui sembla le réconforter.

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Lavande à Parvati qui haussa les épaules car elle n'en savais pas plus qu'elle.

Ginny et Harry rigolaient doucement en se rappelant cet événement.

_-_Bill a épousé Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, fit Harry pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

Dean et Seamus ne purent retenir un sifflement admiratif.

_-_Le veinard.

_-_Delacour est une demi_-_vélane ? Fit Parvati d'un air dégoûté.

_-_C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chances, dit Lavande en regardant d'un air envieux Ron qui souriait béatement à Hermione qui se leva brusquement en annonçant qu'il était grand temps qu'ils aillent tous en cours.

Harry embrassa rapidement Ginny qui se rendait, elle, à son cours de Botanique puis il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle du professeur Flitwick qui leur fit étudier ce jour_-_là les sortilèges d'engourdissement. Hermione parvint comme à l'habitude à les maîtriser très rapidement mais Harry et Ron eurent plus de mal et ce dernier eut la main lourde quand il y réussit. Harry sortit du cours avec une forte envie de dormir qui dura jusqu'au début de l'après midi mais fort heureusement pour lui, c'était vendredi et il put faire une petite sieste.

_-_Il faut qu'on parle, fit Ginny en le sortant de sa torpeur et en le traînant dans la Salle sur Demande.

_-_Tu n'as pas cours à cette heure là normalement? Lui demanda Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

_-_En principe si mais vu que Rogue est absent… Mais ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_-_Mais rien, se défendit le jeune homme.

_-_Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais préoccupé par quelque chose, tu te goures lourdement. Tu arrives peut_-_être à tromper les autres mais pas moi.

_-_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, se récria Harry avec trop de vivacité pour que cela paraisse naturel mais il ne s'en aperçut qu'après.

_-_Harry, tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ? Je n'aime pas être prise pour une idiote et surtout par toi ! Ton manège marche avec Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils roucoulent mais s'ils étaient dans leurs états normaux , ils s'en seraient rendus compte eux aussi. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as revu Voldemort ?

_-_Non, enfin si mais il n'y a pas que ça.

_-_Alors quoi ?

_-_Gin, je….

_-_Oui ? L'encouragea cette dernière.

_-_J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Ginny parut contrarié par la réponse et elle poussa un cri de rage.

_-_Tu m'énerves ! J'en ai marre que tu gardes tout pour toi, qu'il faille à chaque fois que je te tire les vers du nez. Tu crois que c'est bon pour toi de garder tout ça ? Je ne crois pas mais bien sûr le grand Harry Potter doit être responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Quand est_-_ce que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas le cas ? En tout cas, ce jour là, tu me préviendras car j'en ai assez de lutter.

_-_Qu'est ce que veux dire ? Demanda Harry le tient blême.

Ginny se leva du divan où elle était assise à ses cotés pour aller regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

_-_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous nous séparions quelque temps… pour que l'on réfléchisse chacun de notre coté.

_-_Gin, non, je t'aime.

_-_Là n'est pas le problème. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

_-_J'ai le sentiment que je passe après tous tes problèmes et je ne peux plus le supporter, dit la jeune fille en sanglotant.

Harry se leva et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

_-_Harry, non !

_-_Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es bien plus importante que tous mes problèmes, j'ai juste parfois un peu de mal à définir mes priorités. Si je pouvais te dire tout ce qui me tracasse, je le ferais dans la seconde mais j'ai promis de taire ce que je savais. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas, je ne le supporterais pas. Gin, s'il te plait.

_-_Je suis navré Harry, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ginny fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'Harry.

_-_Je t'aimerai toujours.

Puis la jeune fille sortit de la Salle sur Demande en pleurant. Harry poussa un hurlement de rage et commença à détruire méthodiquement les meubles présents dans la pièce. Quand il ne resta plus d'eux que des débris, il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer pendant des heures. Il se roula en boule jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de croiser quelqu'un sans se remettre à pleurer.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, toutes les conversations se turent et Harry sentit les regards de ses camarades convergés vers lui puis aussi brusquement qu'ils s'étaient tus, chacun repris ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que Ginny n'était pas présente mais à la réaction des ses camarades, il compris qu'elle avait du faire une entrée remarquée et qu'ils avaient attendu que lui_-_même revienne pour en apprendre plus. Dégoûté par cette attitude, Harry monta directement dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. De toute manière, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il essaya de se remémorer tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Ginny. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassées après sa nomination dans l'équipe de Quidditch, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main, celle où ils avaient dormi ensemble l'un à coté de l'autre…

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? Fit Ron en prenant Harry par le col et en le forçant à se lever

Le regard que le jeune brun adressa à son ami était si plein de tristesse et d'angoisse que celui_-_ci comprit à qu'il était aussi malheureux que sa sœur et il le lâcha.

_-_Que s'est_-_il passé ? Demanda avec plus de compassion que la première fois.

_-_Ginny m'a quitté, expliqua avec difficulté Harry.

_-_Pourquoi ? Fit Ron abasourdi. Je pensais qu'elle t'aimait.

_-_Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait réfléchir…

Quelqu'un tenta d'enter dans la pièce mais Ron verrouilla la porte d'un sort et ajouta un sort d'insonorisation quand il entendit des protestations.

_-_Ça n'allait plus entre vous deux ? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

_-_Non ! Enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lui ai caché certaines choses, … je vous ai caché certaines choses mais c'était pour votre bien et elle n'a pas apprécié…Mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Harry se remit alors à pleurer dans les bras de Ron qui tenta de le réconforter en lui tapant maladroitement dans le dos.

_-_Je suis certain que si vous discutiez un peu, ça irait mieux.

_-_C'est toi qui me dit ça ! Fit Harry en le repoussant avec colère. Alors que le seul moyen qu'Hermione et toi ayez trouvé pour communiquer s'est en vous hurlant dessus !

Ron eut un petit rire triste.

_-_Ginny et toi étiez avec mes parents mes modèles quant à un couple modèle et j'ai toujours cru que vous arriveriez toujours à surmonter vos problèmes calmement… comme vous l'aviez toujours fait.

Ron regarda timidement Harry qui essuyait ses larmes.

_-_Tu veux que je le laisse ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

_-_Tu ne veux pas d'abord descendre dîner et voir qui est notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

_-_Non, marmonna Harry. Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher.

_-_D'accord, fit Ron sur un ton qu'il voulait encourageant. Tu n'oublies pas que demain matin, nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch… Je sais qu'il y aura Ginny mais ça vous fera une occasion de vous parler de tout ça.

_-_Ecoute Ron, si tu pouvais me remplacer…

_-_Il en est hors de question, c'est toi le capitaine, fit Ron en levant les sortilèges d'insonorisation et de verrouillage qu'il avait mis sur la porte puis il sortit.

Cependant Harry entendit à travers la porte que la personne qui avait essayée d'entrer dans le dortoir devait être certainement Hermione car il l'entendit demander à Ron de la laisser passer et ce dernier lui expliquer qu'il, lui Harry, avait besoin de tranquillité. Hermione protesta bien mais Ron réussit à la faire descendre l'escalier car tout redevint calme devant la porte.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond avant de se déshabiller. Déjà de la vapeur envahissait la pièce, Harry mit la main sous le jet brûlant et la retira vivement à cause de la douleur mais il se força quand même à y entrer entièrement. Il supporta l'eau bouillante en serrant les dents pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne daigne baisser un peu la pression et n'ajoute de l'eau froide pour en baisser la température. Il voulait marquer ce jour sur son corps comme l'avait été marqué celui où il avait perdu ses parents. Pendant que l'eau tiède coulait sur lui et apaisait ses douleurs, il posa son front contre la faïence plus froide. Brusquement il coupa l'eau, se sécha puis il s'habilla avant de se coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra dans de dortoir, Harry l'entendit s'approcher de son lit mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler pour le moment, il fit mine de dormir profondément. Ron l'appela une ou deux fois avant de se résigner et de redescendre vers la salle commune. Harry était certain que Ron savait qu'il faisait semblant de dormir et qu'il voulait rester seul. Hermione devait l'attendre de l'autre coté de la porte et il avait fait une demande juste pour la forme et la tranquilliser un peu.

Le sommeil le prit toutefois rapidement et il n'entendit donc pas quand ses camarades de chambrés remontèrent, Ron entrer une nouvelle fois pour discuter avec lui. Neville interrogea le roux du regard qui répondit en hochant négativement la tête avant d'aller à son tour se coucher.

Au petit matin, Harry se leva la tête lourde et les traits tirés. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch mais son poste l'y obligeait. Avec une autre que Ginny, il aurait été ravi de se libérer de sa frustration en volant mais elle était dans l'équipe. Il s'habilla donc et descendit avec son éclair de feu jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il mangea chichement, non sans avoir laisser un mot à Ron lui demandant de le rejoindre avec le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain. Là bas, Harry s'élança sur son balai et s'essaya à la feinte de Wronski, augmentant à chaque fois la hauteur de laquelle il s'élançait et diminuant celle où il remontait.

_-_Potter ! Hurla le professeur Bibine quand elle arriva avec le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Vous vous croyez où ? Vous plus que quiconque devriez comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé le directeur à édicter ses règles de sécurités. Vous ne devez en aucun cas sortir du château seul ! Vous pouvez être certain que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall seront mis au courant ! Maintenant vous avez quatre heures pour votre entraînement et pas une minute de plus.

Le professeur Bibine alla s'installer dans les gradins et se mit à feuilleter le dernier numéro de Quidditch Magazine laissant Harry devant les joueurs de son équipe.

_-_Les poursuiveurs vous allez vous exercer à la feinte. Kent et Kirke, vous allez essayer de vous faire des passes de part et d'autres du terrain. Ron, tu viens avec moi, tu vas tenter d'arrêter mes tirs.

Harry avait ça en regardant tout le monde sauf Ginny. Ron essaya d'engager la conversation avec lui mais Harry resta silencieux et il s'éleva avec un souaffle jusqu'aux buts. Ron poussa un grognement et aller se placer devant eux, il se doutait qu'Harry allait évacuer sa rage en lui lançant le souaffle tel un boulet de canon.

_-_Tu veux parler ? fit Ron en prenant le souaffle au creux de l'estomac. Je prends ça pour un non.

Il lui renvoya la balle et Harry la relança plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

_-_Je ne sais quoi faire …

_-_A propos de Ginny ?

_-_Oui, marmonna Harry.

Les frottements de ses vêtements sur sa peau réveillèrent les douleurs du à sa douche brûlante de la veille et le firent grimacés mais Ron prit ça pour de la tristesse.

_-_Je ne peux que me répéter en te disant d'aller lui parler.

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

_-_Et je lui dis quoi ? Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir depuis hier ? Franchement Ron, même toi, tu saurais que c'est idiot…

Ron resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui conseiller d'autre.

_-_Viens, on va changer d'exercices, fit Harry en prenant la direction du restant de l'équipe… Les poursuiveurs vous allez tenter de marquer des buts à Ron tandis que Kent et Kirke vont vous balancer des cognards, je ferais un défenseur.

Chacun se mit à sa place, Harry se déchaîna, coupant la trajectoire des poursuiveurs, interceptant leurs passes sans qu'il se préoccupa qui il gênait. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il ne pensait pas à Ginny, il n'y avait que trajectoire, souaffle et cognard en tête. Ce fut le coup de sifflet du professeur Bibine qui le sortir de sa transe.

_-_Il est midi moins le quart, il est grand temps que vous redescendiez et que vous alliez vous doucher, leur hurla_-_t_-_elle depuis son banc.

Harry s'aperçut alors que cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils jouaient sans interruption, il voyait que ses co_-_équipiers étaient en sueur tout comme lui mais au lieu d'être aussi fatigué qu'ils paraissaient l'être, il se sentait en pleine forme et prêt à voler encore pendant des heures. Il descendit tout de même prendre sa douche mais il attendit que ses camarades soient dessous pour y entrer à son tour, il ne voulait qu'ils voient ses marques de brûlures dans le dos et lui en demandent l'origine. Quand il en ressortit, les vestiaires étaient déserts.

_-_Potter ! Dépêchez_-_vous de sortir de là ! Hurla le professeur Bibine en frappant à la porte.

_-_Je finis de m'habiller et je sors, répondit Harry en enfilant à la hâte son pantalon.

Quand il sortit, le professeur Bibine discutait techniques avec ses co_-_équipiers à une dizaine de mètres tandis que Ginny l'attendait près de la porte.

_-_Ça va ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle timidement.

_-_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répondit Harry avec brusquerie.

_-_Harry! Fit Ginny d'un air peiné. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble que je ne t'aime plus et que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

_-_Tu m'excuseras mais en ce moment, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler aujourd'hui.

Une expression choquée se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas et commença à remonter le chemin qui menait au château avec à sa suite, le reste de l'équipe et le professeur Bibine qui continuaient à discuter mais qui observaient toutefois le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Ginny, après s'être laissée distancer pendant quelques instants, se mit à courir et rattrapa Harry rapidement.

_-_Je sais que je te fais du mal mais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux, tenta_-_t_-_elle de lui expliquer.

_-_Tu as une conception bien particulière du bien et du mal, fit_-_il sur un ton plus mordant qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois déjeuner et préparer le club de duel.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans le château, Harry se précipita dans les toilettes des garçons, il ouvrit un robinet et commença à s'asperger le visage. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi blessant avec Ginny mais il était beaucoup trop pour discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était et il allait se passer du temps avant que ce ne soit le cas.

Quand il alla dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, il vit que Ginny n'était pas présente, il en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur car il devait en être le responsable mais il refréna son envie d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle et alla s'asseoir au coté de Ron et Hermione.

_-_Harry, ça va ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton compatissant.

_-_Hermione, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

_-_Ecoute Harry, je ne pense que ce n'est pas bon du tout de…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, il regardait à la table des professeurs pour voir qui remplaçait Rogue mais il n'y avait aucune nouvelle tête. Il savait par habitude que Ron avait dit à Hermione de laisser tomber et que ça allait inévitablement dégénérer en dispute et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

_-_Qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda Harry au milieu d'une tirade d'Hermione.

_-_Ginny avait raison hier en espérant que le professeur Dumbledore demanderai à Tonks pour le poste car c'est le cas, dit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_Ah ! Fit_-_il d'un ton neutre. C'est bien.

_-_Elle devrait être présente cet après_-_midi pour le club de duel, continua_-_t_-_elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_-_Tant mieux, ajouta Harry sans y mettre plus d'émotions.

_-_Pourquoi tant mieux ? Demanda Ron.

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

_-_Je vais faire un tour, j'en ai assez qu'on m'observe et que l'on murmure derrière mon dos, dit_-_il en se levant.

_-_Attends ! Nous venons avec toi ! Fit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

_-_Non, j'ai envie d'être seul.

_-_Il en est hors de question, fit Ron en quittant à regret la table. Tu as été là pour nous deux cet été, on sera là pour toi aujourd'hui… Et puis surtout on veut être sûr que tu seras de retour pour le début du club. Je n'ai pas envie que le docteur Strange désigne quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée que ça puisse être Malfoy me hérisse le poil.

Cela paru tout autant risible à Harry et il éclata de rire.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit_-_il en prenant Ron et Hermione, chacun par un bras. Je vous remercie d'être là.


	46. Chapter 45

Après quinze jours d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre du Livre des Prophéties. Le rythme va encore rester quelques semaines bimensuel mais l'envie d'écrire cette fic m'est revenue alors en principe d'ici fin fevrier début mars, elle redeviendra hebdomadaire

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 45**

_-_Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? La Weasley t'a largué ? Demanda fielleusement Malfoy avant que le club de duel ne commence. Ça doit être dur, je n'ose imaginer pour qui elle a quitté le grand Harry Potter.

Harry serra le poing en écoutant Malfoy persifler sur les raisons qui avaient poussées Ginny à le quitter. Hermione et Ron l'avaient prévenu qu'il le ferait mais Harry ne pensait que Malfoy irait jusqu'à lui rappeler les pires craintes auxquels il avait pu penser et même en inventer de nouvelles.

_-_Cousin Drago, viens donc t'entraîner avec moi ! Fit Tonks en tirant par la manche, le blondinet.

_-_Je t'interdis de révéler notre lien de famille, s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec véhémence.

Harry soupira de soulagement, Tonks l'avait prévenu avant le début de la séance qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de son cousin, s'il se montrait gênant.

_-_Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, tu as le teint pâle, fit une voix grave dans son dos.

_-_Docteur Strange ! Vous m'avez surpris… Non, je vais bien, c'est juste Malfoy qui m'a énervé…

_-_Il est vrai que ce jeune homme a une propension stupéfiante à agacer son entourage.

_-_Ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai … même pour être poli.

Le rire que le docteur produisit était plus rauque que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry.

_-_Je m'en doute surtout qu'avec ce qui t'arrive, il doit croire que Noël est avance pour lui.

En entendant cela, Harry se crispa. Ainsi donc ses problèmes étaient déjà arrivés aux oreilles des professeurs. Il devrait vivre donc toute son existence en sachant que chacune de ses actions serait observée et décortiquée par tous les sorciers.

_-_Je devine que ce n'est pas évident à vivre mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Ta petite incartade de ce matin a fait grand bruit auprès des professeurs ce midi, le professeur Dumbledore m'a d'ailleurs chargé de t'envoyer le voir, tu ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

_-_Maintenant ? Mais et le club ?

_-_Je pense que j'y arriverai à m'en charger avec l'aide du professeur Tonks… J'ai cru comprendre que tu la connaissais…

_-_Un petit peu, répondit Harry en restant volontairement dans le vague.

Il ignorait ce que le docteur Strange savait sur l'ordre du phénix et il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus que nécessaire.

_-_Est_-_ce qu'elle est aussi maladroite qu'on me l'a dit ?

_-_Ça dépend de ce que l'on vous a dit mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit vrai.

_-_Oh ! Fit_-_il un brin catastrophé puis reprennant confiance, il ajouta. Et bien je ferais avec. Vas donc voir dès maintenant le directeur, il doit déjà s'impatienter.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle rapidement mais ça n'avait pas manqué de déclencher des chuchotements, il avait aussi remarqué que Ginny avait pris de plein fouet un sort alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour le regarder. Deux sentiments se battirent en lui, l'envie d'aller l'aider à se relever et l'amusement de la voir ainsi ridiculiser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du penser cela, Ginny n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal en le quittant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle avait fait un choix et il allait devoir l'accepter, cela prendrait du temps mais il y parviendrait.

Harry atteignit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore mais avant qu'il n'y frappa, il entendit des bruits de discussion à l'intérieur.

_-_Ce silence m'inquiète Albus. Kingsley Shackleblot n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles.

_-_Ne vous alarmez pas à ce sujet Minerva. Il va bien, il remplit actuellement une mission spéciale pour mon compte et j'ai chargé Severus de lui transmettre certaines informations qui venaient de nous parvenir.

_-_Severus ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est risqué étant donné la manière dont il se comportait quand il a quitté le collège ? Que s'est_-_il passé avec Potter ? Est_-_ce que ça un lien avec ce qui se passer avec la petite Weasley ?

_-_Je ne crois pas mais je ne peux pas en être certain…. Triste histoire.

_-_Quel dommage ! Je trouvais qu'elle lui apportait une certaine stabilité, il était plus prudent, si on excepte bien sûr sa sortie téméraire lors de l'attaque et puis à les voir tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de remonter vingt ans en arrière…. Vous ne pouvez rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé jeudi matin entre Potter et Severus ? Vous comprenez qu'Harry est dans ma maison et si ça doit le perturber, j'aimerai le savoir.

_-_Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous en souciez Minerva.

_-_C'est juste qu'avec sa rupture, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises plus graves que de sortir tout seul s'entraîner. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas déjà être arrivé, je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Harry comprit que s'il ne frappait pas immédiatement à la porte, le professeur McGonagall allait le surprendre.

_-_Entrez Potter ! Lança Dumbledore.

_-_Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

_-_Tout à fait, nous voudrions connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussé à sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement au mépris des règles de sécurités, demanda de façon autoritaire la directrice de Gryffondor.

_-_J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

_-_Vous auriez très bien pu monter en haut d'une tour ou faire le tour de la rotonde. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que lorsque le professeur Bibine est arrivé avec le reste de votre équipe, vous étiez en train de réaliser une figure particulièrement dangereuse, la feinte de Wronski, continua le professeur McGonagall. Que se serait_-_il passé si vous étiez tombé de votre balai alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour vous secourir ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

_-_Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Marmonna Harry.

_-_Que venez_-_vous de dire ? Tonna le professeur Dumbledore en quittant l'attitude neutre qu'il affichait depuis qu'Harry avait pénétré son bureau. Je ne vous permettrai jamais de dire ceci ! Vos parents sont morts pour que vous restiez en vie et ce ne sont pas les seuls !

_-_Oh ! C'est vrai, vous voulez que votre arme contre Voldemort reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous en débarrasse.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva avec une vivacité qui surprit Harry, il ne lui donnait vraiment pas l'impression d'être mourrant, il fit le tour de son bureau et asséna une claque à Harry.

_-_Tu n'as jamais été une arme pour moi ! Je suis navré que le destin t'est désigné pour faire cette sale besogne, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait moi_-_même mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai tout fait pour que tu vives une enfance normale…

Harry eut un petit rire désagréable, il ne pensait pas que les années qu'il avait passées chez les Dursley puissent être qualifiées de normale.

_-_Je sais que je n'ai pas eu de chance avec les Dursley mais depuis que tu es arrivé ici, cela s'est amplement amélioré, tu as trouvé une famille d'accueil, des amis et même une petite amie et ce que tu viens de dire est inacceptable ! J'espère que c'est la douleur qui te fait dire ça !

Harry baissa les yeux, conscient que le professeur Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison.

_-_Réponds_-_nous, Harry. Es_-_tu sorti ce matin sans surveillance parce que tu voulais évacué ta colère ou même que ces paroles avaient le même but ?

_-_Oui, professeur.

_-_Je sais que les peines de cœur sont toujours douloureuses, quel que soit l'âge, tu peux me croire mais il est vrai que la première est bien souvent la plus pénible. Je ne peux toutefois pas passer outre le fait que tu as contrevenu sciemment au règlement. Le professeur McGonagall et moi_-_même avons discuté de la punition adéquate… Nous avons d'abord pensé vous suspendre pour trois entraînements …

_-_J'accepte, s'exclama Harry sans réfléchir.

_-_Voyons Potter, vous êtes le capitaine, rétorqua McGonagall. Votre équipe a besoin de vous.

_-_Ron peut très bien se débrouiller.

_-_Mais…

_-_Laissez Minerva, je crois avoir compris… Très bien Harry, tu es suspendu pour trois entraînements mais tu devras être présent au coté du professeur Bibine pendant ceux_-_ci avec la stricte interdiction de bouger ou de donner des instructions !

_-_Je croyais que je devais rester au château !

Harry crut voir dans le regard du professeur Dumbledore une lueur malicieuse qui à son avis ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

_-_C'est ce que j'envisageais au début mais je pense qu'un peu d'air frais te fera du bien. La punition sera effective dès votre prochain entraînement. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

Harry sortit et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor mais sur le chemin, un bruit dans une classe attira son attention. Son premier réflexe fut de passer son chemin mais son instinct et surtout sa conscience lui firent faire demi_-_tour et entre ouvrir la porte.

_-_Alors Zabini, on allait cafter à Potter ? Souffla Malfoy au jeune homme alors que Crabbe lui tenait les mais dans le dos et que Goyle lui assenait de violent coups de poings dans l'estomac. Tu sais que le Maître n'apprécie pas ce genre d'attitude.

Zabini cracha du sang en recevant un nouveau coup de poing dans le creux des reins.

_-_Ce n'est pas mon maître, parvint_-_il à articuler en avant d'expectorer à nouveau du sang.

_-_Mauvaise réponse, grogna Malfoy. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sera ton maître à vie, la seule manière de le quitter est de mourir. Je serais ravi de t'aider à le faire, poursuivi_-_t_-_il avec un sourire mauvais. Mais Tante Bellatrix estime que le suicide d'un élève pourrait attirer l'attention sur moi…

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et lança deux sortilèges de Stupéfixtion qui projetèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini s'écrasant par terre, plus rien ne le soutenant tandis que Malfoy reculait en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

_-_Potter ! Je tiens ma revanche ! Ça ne va pas être aussi facile qu'avec ces deux gros abrutis.

_-_Tu peux toujours rêver mais je vais voir si tu as bien assimilé mes cours.

_-_Crois_-_tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprenne pas à ses serviteurs certains sorts ? Tu es bien naïf, Potter !

_-_Je ne suis pas naïf, Malfoy, je …

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? Fit une voix féminine.

Harry se déplaça de façon à voir qui était entré dans la classe sans pour autant quitter du regard Malfoy. A son grand soulagement, il vit Tonks s'avancer quand elle remarqua Zabini à terre baignant dans son sang.

_-_J'ai surpris Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle en train de frapper Zabini et je suis intervenu, expliqua Harry.

_-_C'est faux ! C'est nous qui avons surpris Potter, répliqua Drago Malfoy avec un sourire mielleux. Il y a une solidarité dans la maison Serpentard et nous n'usons pas de violence entre nous.

Tonks observa la scène du regard expérimenté de l'auror qu'elle était.

_-_Tu me prends pour une idiote, Drago ? Je te rappelle ou je t'apprends que je suis auror, je suis habituée à relever des indices. Vous allez tous les quatre m'accompagner à l'infirmerie puis nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore et vos directeurs de maisons, dit_-_elle en réanimant Crabbe et Goyle et en faisant apparaître une civière d'un coup de baguette.

Quand Mme Pomfresh vit apparaître Zabini, elle lança une série de menaces en fixant Malfoy qui affichait une expression neutre mais dont les yeux alternaient entre Tonks et Harry en lançant des éclairs. Au bout d'un long moment, l'infirmière parut se rappeler la présence de la jeune femme à la chevelure mauve et des quatre élèves et les chassa prestement de son antre. Pendant tout le trajet qui les mena au bureau directorial, Harry, qui marchait silencieusement en tête avec Tonks, entendait Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy murmurer, il était quasi certain qu'ils essayaient d'accorder leurs versions qui feraient de lui, l'auteur de l'agression et d'eux les victimes. Dumbledore ne serait vraisemblablement pas dupe, surtout si Tonks donnait une reconstitution de la scène qui concordait avec la sienne.

Tonks toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_-_Nymphodora ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Un souci ?

_-_J'ai surpris ces jeunes gens en train de se battre, fit_-_elle en désignant Harry, Drago et ses deux acolytes. Il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini de chez Serpentard qui gisait au sol en crachant du sang.

Dumbledore regarda les quatre élèves d'une vision pénétrante puis il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot placé sur le rebord supérieur de la cheminée.

_-_Minerva, Adalbert, veuillez venir dans mon bureau.

Harry attendit légèrement nerveux que le professeur McGonagall arrive, tout en se demandant qui pouvait être Adalbert. Le professeur Dumbledore discutait à voix basse avec Tonks tandis que Crabbe et Goyle murmuraient, visiblement impressionnés. Seul Malfoy gardait une expression indifférente, bien qu'Harry se doutât que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime et que sa haine à son égard allait atteindre de nouveaux sommets.

Harry fut tiré de sa réflexion par la porte qui s'ouvrait et faisait place au professeur McGonagall et au professeur Vector, un petit bonhomme frêle qui portait des lunettes aux verres aussi épais que le cul des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et vêtu d'une robe verte qui semblait être trop deux fois trop grande pour lui et qui enseignait l'arithmancie.

_-_Qu'y a t il Albus ? Demanda_-_t_-_il d'une vois chevrotante.

_-_Potter, nous nous quittons l'espace de cinq minutes et vous trouvez le moyen de vous mêler à une agression ! Fit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Dumbledore fit signe à Tonks d'exposer les faits tels qu'elle les avait découverts puis il demanda à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle d'exposer leurs versions, ces deux derniers ne quittaient pas du regard le blond et attendaient qu'il hoche la tête pour continuer. Comme Harry s'y attendait, ils avaient fait de lui une brute sanguinaire qui avait agressé Zabini. Ils l'avaient trouvé en train de frapper violemment leur camarade, ils avaient tenté de le secourir mais Harry les en avait empêché et avait réussi à mettre hors jeu Crabbe et Goyle, il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec Drago quant Tonks était arrivée. Harry avait ensuite exposé sa version sous les regards scrutateurs des quatre professeurs et goguenards des trois Serpentards.

_-_Il me semble évident que la version de M. Malfoy est corroborée par celle de Ms Crabbe et Goyle, fit le professeur Vector d'une voix bêlante. De plus la vindicte que M. Potter envers les élèves de Serpentard est connue de tout le monde.

_-_Voyons Adalbert, votre nomination provisoire à la tête de la maison Serpentard vous fait dire des âneries ! Rétorqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Si Potter en veut à des Serpentards, ce n'est certainement pas Zabini dont nous devrons attendre le réveil pour connaître sa version.

Dumbledore fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux qui fit taire les deux directeurs de maisons. Le professeur McGonagall fit rapidement le tour du bureau et pris une coupe.

_-Aquamenti_ ! S'exclama_-_t_-_elle en posant sa baguette sur le rebord de la coupe qui se remplit d'eau clair avant de la donner à boire à Dumbledore. Albus, avez_-_vous pris votre potion ?

Harry crut voir des éclairs dans le regard du directeur quand il rencontra celui de son adjointe qui comprit aussitôt son erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais du évoquer son mal devant un si grand nombre d'élèves.

_-_Qu'avez_-_vous Albus ?

_-_Une mauvais grippe quelque peu résistante. Pompom a voulu me garder à l'infirmerie mais je déteste plus que tout les piqûres et je me voyais mal diriger l'école depuis un lit d'hôpital. Personne ne m'aurait pris au sérieux, répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec un petit rire qu'Harry trouva forcer mais qui sembla convaincre le petit professeur d'Arithmancie ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle.

Malfoy et Tonks paraissaient eux beaucoup moins persuadé, le premier affichait un large sourire qui fit frissonner Harry alors que la seconde regardait le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix avec un sérieux qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_-_Nymphodora, qu'avez_-_vous vu quand vous êtes entrée dans la pièce ? Demanda le directeur pour mettre fin à la brève discussion sur son état de santé.

_-_Pourquoi la questionner ? S'offusqua le professeur Vector. Elle est arrivée hier après_-_midi et elle ne connaît rien à l'enseignement !

_-_Peut_-_être mais je m'y connais en enquête criminelle ! Rétorqua Tonks légèrement vexée.

_-_Vous êtes auror peut_-_être, Laissez_-_moi rire ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune, en plus si je me souviens bien de vous lors de votre passage en ses murs en tant qu'élève, vous étiez fort maladroite et puis enfin, personne n'a réussi à passer l'examen depuis au moins cinq ou six ans ! S'esclaffa le professeur d'Arithmancie. Albus, rendez_-_vous à l'évidence, Potter est coupable !

_-_Pour votre gouverne professeur Vector, oui, je suis auror et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que le ministère ne tenait pas trop à ébruiter le nombre réel d'auror en activité, ce qui est fort compréhensible par les temps qui courent !

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit encore un peu plus remarqua Harry qui fut sûr qu'il allait aussitôt prévenir son père ou sa tante Bellatrix dans les plus brefs délais.

_-_Nymphodora ! Dit le professeur Dumbledore. Adalbert, j'ai toute confiance en son jugement. Rapportez_-_nous ce que vous avez vu.

_-_Je patrouillais dans un couloir proche d'ici quand j'ai entendu des cris. Je me suis précipité dans sa direction pour découvrir dans une salle de classe, Harry et Drago qui se faisait face. Les élèves Crabbe et Goyle stupéfixer à l'autre bout de la salle et Zabini gisant entre Harry et Drago.

_-_Je ne vois là rien qui puisse valider la version de Potter, marmonna le directeur intérimaire de Serpentard.

_-_Leurs positionnements tout simplement, renifla avec mépris Tonks. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, Harry me faisait dos quand je suis entrée les corps de Crabbe et Goyle avaient volé au fond de la pièce.

_-_De plus il y a un petit détail que Nymphodora ignore et qui renforce l'alibi d'Harry, murmura Dumbledore. Il se trouvait dans mon bureau quelque instant auparavant.

_-_Je vois, chevrota Vector en dévisageant un peu confus Malfoy qui ne démordait pourtant pas de son sourire.

_-_De toute manière, nous attendrons d'avoir la version de M. Zabini avant de statuer sur quoique ce soit.

Le professeur Vector acquiesça vivement, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à punir Malfoy et espérant que le professeur Rogue soit revenu lorsqu'il le faudrait.

Le professeur McGonagall raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor sans qu'elle ne lui dise un mot mais il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre, d'habitude elle le sermonnait longuement avant de le laisser partir. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle le retient par le bras avant qu'il ne prononce le mot de passe.

_-_Avez_-_vous attaqué Zabini ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Harry.

_-_C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Une chose encore, évitez de vous mêler des affaires internes des Serpentards, ça ne vous attira que des ennuis.

_-_Vous auriez certainement préféré que je les laisse massacrer un élève ?

_-_Il est évident que non, s'horrifia le professeur McGonagall. C'est juste que … Ne vous mêlez pas de leurs affaires !

Elle partit en laissant Harry devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui continuait à lui réclamer le mot de passe, il le lui donna et entra. A peine avait_-_il passé le trou qu'elle cachait qu'il vit Hermione et Ron ainsi qu'à sa grande surprise Ginny venir vers lui. Pendant une seconde, il crut que Ginny allait lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser mais elle détourna le regard quand il croisa celui d'Harry.

_-_Où étais_-_tu ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit laconiquement Harry dont l'attitude de Ginny lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ? C'est à propos de ce matin ? Ou alors du club de duel ? Le questionna Ron.

_-_Entre autre, fit Harry. Tu nous excuses Ginny mais j'ai envie de parler en privé à Ron et Hermione.

La jeune fille donna l'impression de recevoir une gifle avant de s'éloigner.

_-_Il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour, le sermonna Hermione.

_-_Un jour mais pas dès le lendemain du jour où elle m'a largué. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as accepté facilement de reparler à Ron et inversement !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et s'adressèrent un sourire complice.

_-_Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Ron en entraînant Harry dans le dortoir des garçons.

Harry comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que sa vie privée soit encore une fois exposée à des oreilles indiscrètes et il attendit qu'Hermione, qui les suivait, est refermée la porte pour exploser.

_-_Dites_-_moi en quoi c'est différent !

_-_Nous nous sommes séparés pour de mauvaises raisons, pour une broutille sans importance et nous étions tous les deux trop fiers … expliqua Hermione.

_-_J'aurai dit stupide, maugréa Harry.

Ron éclata de rire.

_-_Aussi, concéda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Vous voulez bien me laisser finir ! Soupira Hermione. Alors nous étions trop fiers ou trop stupides, fit_-_elle en jetant un regard à Ron, pour oser faire le premier pas. Dans votre cas, c'est différent, Ginny a besoin de réfléchir quelques temps mais elle veut rester dans ta vie.

_-_Dis_-_moi combien de temps je vais attendre alors ?

Hermione sembla gênée par la question et ce fut Ron qui se chargea d'y répondre.

_-_On ne sait pas, Harry. Ginny est très intelligente, plus que moi en tout cas, et elle sait que tu es malheureux, elle ne va en principe pas te laisser attendre trop longtemps. Tu devrais être plus sympa car ce n'est pas évident pour elle aussi.

Harry dévisagea ses deux meilleurs amis et il vit qu'ils étaient aussi inquiets pour Ginny que pour lui. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, Ginny le connaissait presque mieux que lui ne se connaissait et elle reviendrait vers lui pour lui donner une réponse mais il ne devait pas la brusquer et lui laisser le temps de faire le point.

_-_Tu veux nous dire pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir ? Demanda Ron de son air gauche pour changer de sujet.

Harry leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé et n'oublia pas de mentionner le passage à tabac de Zabini par Malfoy. Il ne fut guère étonné de la réaction respective de ses deux amis, Hermione s'apitoya sur l'état de Zabini et Ron se fit méfiant. Pour lui, Harry était arrivé trop fort à propos pour que ce ne soit pas un stratagème de Malfoy pour qu'Harry se confie encore un peu plus à Zabini.

_-_Ron ! S'exaspéra Hermione. Tu crois réellement que Zabini se serait laissé volontairement tabasser par Malfoy pour quelque chose d'aussi hypothétique ?

Ron laissa s'échapper un grognement d'exaspération mais il n'ajouta rien, ce qui fit qu'Harry lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissant. En même temps, il espérait pendant une seconde qu'il le fasse et que cela dégénère en dispute car il aurait préfère mourir que de l'admettre, ça l'aurait distrait un instant. Le gargouillement de son estomac le tira de se rêverie, il vit alors que ses amis le regardaient soucieusement.

_-_J'ai faim, on descend dîner ? Demanda Harry après un bref sourire.

_-_Déjà ? S'étonna Ron mais il se tut quand Hermione le pinça. D'accord … De toute manière, je commençais à avoir faim moi aussi.

_-_Tu as toujours faim, dit Harry d'un ton railleur. Si on te laissait faire, tout le temps que tu ne passes pas à jouer au Quidditch ou à te disputer/réconcilier/embrasser Hermione, tu le passerais à manger.

La rapidité avec laquelle Hermione et Ron rougirent fit éclater de rire Harry. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas rit. Il les prit par les bras et descendit avec eux jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Leur passage dans la salle commune fit sensation car Harry alla présenter ses excuses à Ginny pour son attitude et qu'il allait l'attendre patiemment.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46 

_-_Tante Betsy aurait du avoir répondu depuis longtemps, fit Ron en regardant les hiboux pénétrer dans la Grande Salle par une lucarne dans le plafond.

_-_Elle doit certainement être trop occupée pour te répondre, surtout si c'est à propos de la vie privée de Rogue, dit Hermione en détachant la Gazette du Sorcier de la patte d'un hibou.

_-_Ça fait plus d'un mois que nous lui avons écrit, elle aurait quand même pu trouver cinq minutes, surtout si c'est pour nous dire « Ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! ». Tu ne crois pas Harry ?

Ron se tourna vers son ami mais celui_-_ci avait l'esprit ailleurs et fixait Ginny qui discutait joyeusement avec des élèves de sa classe quelques places plus loin. Harry poussa un soupir. Ils se parlaient mais il y avait une certaine gêne des deux cotés, comme s'ils attendaient tous les deux que l'autre ajoute un quelque chose qui ne venait jamais. Harry avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis un an n'avait pas existé. Il avait le sentiment d'être revenu avant sa cinquième année, lorsque Ginny ne lui parlait presque pas et que quand elle le faisait, c'était avec beaucoup de timidité sauf que la maintenant la timidité était présente des deux cotés avec en plus de la retenue. Et plus le temps passait et plus il avait le pressentiment qu'il leur serait très dur de reprendre leur histoire, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi. De plus, il lui avait promis de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir mais son amour propre en prenait un coup quand il la voyait si heureuse alors qu'il n'était pas à coté d'elle.

Durant l'année qu'Harry avait passé au coté de Ginny, il s'était senti aimer véritablement pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius. Certes Ron et Hermione ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley l'aimaient mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

_-_Oh ! Mon dieu !

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation d'Hermione.

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il Mione ? demanda Ron.

Incapable de répondre, elle leur désigna la Gazette du Sorcier.

_« Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef adjoint des Aurors, a mystérieusement disparu. »_

Le titre de l'article fut comme une claque pour Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt ! Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, chez les Dursley quand il était venu le chercher avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, au QG ainsi qu'à l'école.

« D'après plusieurs sources bien informées, le commandant en second des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt aurait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien que le Ministère ne veuille pas nous répondre, nombres d'aurors sous couverts d'anonymats ont confirmé l'information. L'auror Shacklebolt se serait vu confié une mission par Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un énigmatique Ordre du Phénix à la mi-septembre et n'aurait plus donné signe de vie depuis.

_Notre reporter a bien entendu été demandé des explications au directeur de Poudlard mais celui-ci arguant de trop fort nombreuses occupations l'a fait raccompagner aux portes de Poudlard, non sans pouvoir avoir pu toutefois apprendre qu'un professeur, le bien connu Severus Rogue, qui venait d'être nommé au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qui serait lui aussi membre de ce mystérieux Ordre, aurait lui aussi disparu. Il a rapidement été trouvé un remplaçant mais les circonstances qui ont précédé sa disparition et auxquels Harry Potter ne serait pas entièrement étranger, seraient similaires à celle de L'auror Shacklebolt._

_Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous interroger sur l'Ordre du Phénix qui serait dirigé par Albus Dumbledore et qui combattrait secrètement Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Il serait composé de divers membres du ministère, de la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, d'employés de Gringotts et d'autres. Leurs efforts sont louables mais pourquoi dans ce cas, aucun de nos journalistes n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Ou pourquoi cet Ordre emploie des méthodes similaires à ceux qu'ils combattent ? Qui nous certifie que tous ses membres ont des buts aussi louable que ceux de Dumbledore ? Visent-ils comme le prétendent certains de leurs détracteurs à remplacer le ministère et à mettre Harry Potter à la tête de ce nouveau gouvernement ?_

_Nous ne pouvons répondre à aucune de ces questions sans qu'un ou plusieurs membres ne nous donnent leurs versions. Si cela devait se produire, soyez certains que la Gazette du Sorcier vous donnera la primeur de leurs interviews. En attendant, nous vous tiendrons informer des enquêtes que nous reporteurs vont réaliser sur les disparitions de l'auror Shacklebolt et du professeur Rogue ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Pour plus d'informations sur Kingsley Shacklebolt et Severus Rogue se reporter aux pages 8 et 9 de la présente édition. »_

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna Harry en refermant le journal. Comment peuvent_-_ils savoir tant de choses sur l'Ordre ?

_-_Des Mangemorts qui ont encore leurs couvertures de sorciers respectables ont du approcher des journalistes en manque de sensationnalismes et leur ont tout raconté, murmura Ron en guise d'explication.

_-_C'est très probable Ron mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est ce qu'ils disent à propos de la disparition de Kingsley et de Rogue, fit Hermione en scrutant la table des professeurs.

_-_Quoi ? L'interrogea Harry en se tournant vers elle.

_-_Les journalistes prétendent qu'ils ont tous les deux disparus dans les mêmes circonstances, il y a donc de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient tous les deux au même endroit, s'ils sont encore en vie bien sûr !

_-_Comment ça « S'ils sont encore vivants ? » Demanda Ron. Non pas que pour Rogue, cela me dérange mais Kingsley est un chic type.

Hermione soupira de façon résignée.

_-_Dumbledore savait où se trouvait Shacklebolt au début du mois, il a même envoyé Rogue le rejoindre, dit Harry à qui le souvenir venait de revenir.

_-_Quand est_-_ce que tu as entendu ça ? Fit Hermione sur un ton inquisiteur.

_-_Quand j'ai été convoqué dans son bureau après que Ginny …

Ce faisant, il avait regardé en direction de la sus_-_nommé et il s'aperçut que des petits groupes s'étaient formés autour de personnes possédant un exemplaire de la Gazette et qu'ils jetaient de fréquents coups d'œils à la table des professeurs ainsi qu'à lui_-_même.

_-_Ils se demandent tous s'ils doivent faire confiance à la Gazette après ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans, tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

_-_Les journalistes de la Gazette sont tous des imbéciles, asséna Ron. Ils sont du même acabit que Rita Skeeter, des cafards.

Harry sourit un peu.

_-_Je me demande si Dumbledore apprécie beaucoup la publicité qui est faite autour de l'Ordre, soupira_-_t_-_il.

A la table des professeurs, ceux_-_ci discutaient avec animation et peu mangeait. Harry vit que le professeur Dumbledore était absent et que les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave parlementaient avec un groupe d'élèves de différentes maisons.

_-_On les rejoint ? Proposa Ron avec avidité.

_-_Pourquoi faire Ron ? Le tempera Hermione. Nous savons que c'est la vérité et si nous intervenions pour nier ou confirmer cela ne ferait que leur compliquer les choses. Le mieux est donc que nous allions en cours comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se leva et entraîna à sa suite Ron. Harry s'apprêtait à en faire autant quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand il vit qu'elle appartenait à Ginny.

_-_Gin !

_-_On pourrait se parler ce soir après l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Euh … oui, bien sûr, s'empressa_-_t_-_il de répondre.

_-_Parfait, fit_-_elle en s'éloignant avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules ; il était certain que Ginny avait pris sa décision et qu'elle allait revenir vers lui.

Quand Hermione et Ron virent arriver Harry avec le sourire aux lèvres, ils ne purent se retenir de l'interroger mais il ne répondit pas, il n'osait rien dire tant que Ginny ne lui ai pas dit d'abord. Tout le monde remarqua sa nervosité et sa propension à regarder toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. A tel point que le professeur McGonagall, agacée, lui demanda si elle devait se métamorphoser en horloge pour qu'Harry daigne la regarder, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il allait se calmer et suivre désormais attentivement le cours. Il y arriva avec difficulté mais ça ne faisait que renforcer les questions que se posait son entourage.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as ? Murmura Ron juste assez fort pour que seuls Harry et Hermione ne l'entendent.

_-_Rien, répondit Harry de la voix la plus assurée qu'il le put. Je suis juste impatient de m'entraîner au Quidditch une dernière fois avant le match de samedi.

Ron parut convaincu mais Hermione le scruta avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui fit pensé à Harry qu'elle savait la vérité à son sujet ou du moins qu'elle avait des doutes puis elle reprit ses exercices.

Quand Harry sortit du cours, il voulut se précipiter dans en premier temps dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner comme si cela allait faire avancer plus vite la journée mais il fut intercepté dans un couloir bondé par Luna qui l'entraîna dans une salle déserte.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il hargneusement.

_-_Te parler mais je préférerais que Neville arrive avant de commencer.

_-_Qu'est ce que Neville a à voir dans cette histoire ?

_-_Il est bien plus perspicace que la plupart de son entourage ne le pense, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'apprécie autant… et puis il a aussi découvert mon petit secret enfin une partie mais c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te parler car il a constaté que tu n'allais pas bien depuis ta rupture d'avec Ginny.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il en sait ?

Luna se mit à chantonner un air sans queue ni tête en regardant pas la fenêtre au lieu de répondre à Harry. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'attitude tant que Neville ne les aurait pas rejoint, il préféra laisser tomber et alla s'asseoir en espérant que son camarade ne tarderait pas à arriver, ce qui se produisit rapidement.

Neville pénétra dans la salle en se massant l'épaule.

_-_Tu t'es fait mal ? L'interrogea Luna en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans mais rien de grave. Alors tu lui as parlé ?

_-_J'attendais que tu arrives.

_-_Vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il y a ? S'emporta Harry.

Neville et Luna se tournèrent vers lui, le premier avec une expression contrite alors que la seconde gardait la même expression rêveuse que d'habitude mais son regard était étrangement sérieux. Il le lui avait déjà vu et à chaque fois, elle lui avait dit une information importante concernant les Weasley.

_-_Cela concerne qui cette fois ? Ginny, Ron, un de leurs frères ou leur père ?

Neville lâcha alors un grognement de surprise.

_-_Ginny, chantonna Luna. Elle va bientôt se décider et revenir vers toi mais il faut lui laisser le temps… Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, je t'expliquerai.

Harry eut un sourire goguenard que frappe Neville.

_-_Tu étais déjà au courant et c'est pourquoi tu es si nerveux depuis ce matin !

_-_Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry en détournant le regard.

_-_Et je parie que ça doit avoir lieu bientôt, fit Luna.

_-_Tout à fait.

Neville éclata de rire au grand étonnement d'Harry alors que Luna ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

_-_Ce n'est pas en regardant ta montre perpétuellement que le temps avancera plus vite.

Le brun eut un petit rire gêné.

_-_Calme_-_toi un petit peu, on dirait que tu attends une réponse déterminante pour la suite de ta vie.

Harry réalisa que c'était plus ou le moins le cas à l'heure actuelle. Savoir si Ginny allait revenir ou pas était bien plus important que d'apprendre quels étaient les propriétés curatives de Mimbulus Mimbletonia ou de voir si Ginny, Parker et Sinclair allaient réussir la feinte de Porskoff mais il se força à rester détendu et à répondre de la façon la plus naturel dont il le put.

_-_Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que …

_-_Nous avons compris, fit Luna. Neville voulait simplement te taquiner.

C'était une première pour Harry, Neville qui faisait de l'humour au dépend de quelqu'un. Il en avait tellement été la victime qu'il était bien la dernière personne qu'Harry aurait crûe capable de faire ce genre de blague. La façon dont Neville regardait Luna Lovegood ne laissait aucun doute de l'origine profonde de ce changement et sur certains points, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, son camarade de chambrée avait acquis une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

_-_Allons déjeuner, fit Neville en ouvrant la porte et en entraînant Luna. Tu nous accompagnes, Harry ?

_-_Oui, bien entendu, répondit celui_-_ci en les suivant.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il chercha du regard Ginny. Il la vit discutant avec ses amis et dès qu'elle le remarqua, il lui adressa un grand sourire mais à son grand étonnement et contrairement à l'attitude qu'elle avait eue plutôt dans la matinée, son visage resta de marbre et elle lui tourna le dos. Cela désarçonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement aussi radical de la part de Ginny.

_-_D'où tu arrives ? Articula Ron en avalant un morceau de choux_-_fleurs. Tu es parti comme une flèche, nous pensions te retrouver ici.

_-_J'avais une envie très pressante.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il racontant cela à ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient partagé tellement d'aventures avec lui qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir mais il avait promis à Luna de ne rien révéler sans son accord.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu avais ce matin ? Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire ironique. On aurait cru que tu attendais avec impatience quelque chose.

Harry soupira d'exaspération devant le fait qu'Hermione le connaisse si bien.

_-_Ginny veut me parler ce soir après l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Ron lui donna une grande claque dans le dos pour le féliciter.

_-_Elle s'est enfin rendue compte de ce qu'elle perdait !

_-_Ron, voyons ! C'est de ta sœur dont tu parles ! S'offusqua Hermione.

_-_Je sais mais il s'agit d'Harry ! Il faudrait qu'elle ait un grain pour le quitter sans raison.

_-_Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion tous les deux. Si elle a quitté Harry, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons même si ce n'était pas clair, rétorqua Hermione. Et puis question d'avoir du plomb dans la tête, elle en a bien plus que toi ! Elle travaille sérieusement sans que quiconque l'y oblige et elle n'est pas sans arrêt en train de demander de l'aide, elle !

Ron chercha ses mots pendant quelques instants, ce qui fit sourire Harry car il savait comment Ron réagissait maintenant qu'il ressortait avec Hermione et qu'il se trouvait à cours d'arguments. Il allait la flatter outrageusement et elle passerait l'éponge comme d'habitude.

_-_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je préfère te regarder pendant les cours … et puis après tu m'expliques si bien.

_-_Un jour, tes simagrées ne marcheront plus avec moi et tu devras te débrouiller tout seul, fit Hermione en rosissant.

_-_J'espère que ce jour là arrivera le plus tard possible, continua Ron.

Harry regarda un instant dans la direction de Ginny qui le fixa à la fois durement et peiné l'espace d'une seconde puis elle lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit se demander à Harry s'il n'avait pas mal interprété ses propos sur leur discussion de ce soir. Elle n'allait peut_-_être pas lui annoncer qu'elle voulait reprendre leur relation mais qu'au contraire elle préférait qu'elle cesse définitivement. Pourtant Ginny lui avait parlé d'enfants, les leurs d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les Prophéties d'Helga Poufsouffle. A moins qu'elle n'ai réalisée qu'il n'était pas l'homme avec qui elle était censée faire ça. Il ne pourrait en avoir le cœur net qu'après lui avoir parlé. Dire que ce matin, il se sentait si bien, que Luna et Neville lui avaient plus ou moins affirmé que ça y irait bien pour lui et que maintenant il était désemparé, tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne.

Pendant le cours de Botanique, il porta à peine attention aux désormais très fréquentes mises en garde du professeur Chourave et il ne dut par au moins deux fois qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de ne pas perdre des doigts en s'occupant d'une plante carnivore magique.

Quand le cours fut fini, Harry courut avec Ron jusqu'à la salle commune pour récupérer ses affaires de Quidditch, les autres joueurs devaient en principe les attendre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'ils descendent tous les sept manger un petit peu avant d'aller s'entraîner sous la surveillance du professeur Bibine. Harry n'avait pas pu s'entraîner lors des trois dernières séances et avait du se contenter de les regarder faire sous l'égide de Ron qui s'était montrer très motiver pour tenir ce rôle. Néanmoins il n'avait pas cessé de demander des conseils à Harry avant puis il l'avait interrogé sur ses méthodes après. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas quitter des yeux Ginny qui, il l'avait remarqué, avait tenté de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par sa présence dans les tribunes mais elle n'avait pas réussi et lui avait lancé de fréquents regards qui lui valurent de nombreuses remarques de la part de son frère à chacun des entraînements.

Quand Ron et Harry sortirent de la salle commune, ils ne trouvèrent que Peter Parker, Rahne Sinclair, Clark Kent et Andrews Kirke.

_-_Ginny nous attend dans la Grande Salle, expliqua Rahne Sinclair sans qu'on lui pose la question. Elle trouvait que vous étiez trop long et elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

Ron grogna après sa sœur mais se fut tout. Harry se demanda quant à lui si Ginny ne cherchait pas plutôt à l'éviter.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, Harry stoppa net quand il remarqua dans un recoin peu éclairé la chevelure cuivrée de Ginny et apparemment elle n'était pas seule et ne discutait pas … à moins que le faite d'embrasser quelqu'un ne s'appelle comme ça depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

_-_Bon, Harry, tu arrives ? L'interpella Ron en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Visiblement personne à part lui n'avait remarqué Ginny et son ami.

Voilà donc l'affreuse vérité, Ginny sortait désormais avec un autre garçon que lui et elle devait lui annoncer un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il s'assit avec ses co_-_équipiers et se mit à discuter de l'entraînement ainsi que de leurs chances de gagner leur match de samedi contre Serdaigle qui avait remplacé trois de sept joueurs de leur équipe et le reste des joueurs n'en faisaient parti. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait apparemment plus de chance de l'emporter mais il ne fallait jurer de rien.

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas refaire ton pari ? Proposa Ron en éclatant de rire. Je joue mieux quand j'ai un objectif.

Harry eut un bref sourire.

_-_Désolé mais mes finances n'ont guère apprécié la façon dont tu as profité de ce pari.

Ginny arriva à ce moment là et alla s'assoire à l'opposé d'Harry bien qu'il y ai eu une place de libre à coté de lui et qu'elle soit plus proche de la sortie.

_-_Tu étais où ? Demanda Ron à sa sœur.

_-_J'étais dans le hall, vous ne m'avez pas vu ? Pourtant moi, je vous ai parfaitement vu descendre.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil où il crut percevoir une lueur mauvaise. Elle le provoquait ou quoi ? Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas prêter attention aux provocations que ce soit de Rogue, de Malfoy ou d'autres mais quand elles venaient de personnes proches qu'ils respectaient et aimaient, il prenait sur lui mais cela lui déchirait le cœur.

_-_Les Gryffondors ! Nous y allons ! Ordonna le professeur Bibine en se levant de la table des professeurs et en prenant la direction de la Grande Porte.

Ron s'empressa d'avaler deux tranches de cakes avant d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue et il alla rejoindre la professeur de vol.

_-_Tu sais de quoi Ginny doit me parler ? Demanda Harry à son amie.

Elle rosit en détournant le regard.

_-_J'ai promis de ne rien dire mais je crois que tu te doutes de ce qu'elle va dire de toute manière.

_-_Potter ! Dépêchez_-_vous un peu ! Clama le professeur Bibine qui s'impatientait avec le reste de l'équipe.

_-_J'arrives ! …. Merci Hermione.

Ainsi donc Ginny voulait lui annoncer qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il fallait plus qu'il l'attende mais c'était impossible ! Ginny était la femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il voulait fonder une famille. Toutes celles, qui étaient venues le voir quand elles avaient appris que Ginny et lui étaient séparés, lui avaient paru bien fadasses et ternes en comparaison. Aucune n'avait ne serait_-_ce que la moitié de l'humour, de la vivacité et de la joie de vivre de la jeune rousse.

Harry, qui n'avait pas volé depuis trois semaines et son esprit était embrumé par les questions concernant Ginny, mis un temps considérable à repérer le vif d'or et encore plus de temps à l'attraper. Si les rumeurs qui lui étaient parvenues au sujet du nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle, un dénommé Pietro Maximoff, étaient juste, il allait falloir plus que la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour gagner.

Lorsque Ron lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais, même en présence des Détraqueurs, il faillit lui rétorquer que la présence de Ginny près de lui était pire que la leur mais il se contenta de dire qu'il était un peu rouillé. Après quelques remarques générales sur les comportements de ses joueurs et une douche rapide, l'équipe remonta au château, Ginny courant presque tandis qu'Harry et Ron se trouvait en queue de peloton.

_-_Alors c'est maintenant que doit avoir lieu la grande discussion avec Ginny ? Tenta d'engager la conversation Ron qui avait remarqué depuis le midi, l'humeur morose de son ami.

_-_Oui, répondit sombrement et laconiquement Harry.

Ron dut comprendre au ton de sa voix qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de sa part et il n'ajouta rien. Quand ils pénètrent dans la salle commune mystérieusement déserte, il vit Ginny dans une posture qui lui rappelait sa mère lorsqu'elle attendait des explications. Ron pressa donc Kirke, Parker, Kent et Sinclair d'aller se coucher.

Harry et Ginny se fixèrent un long moment, attendant visiblement que l'autre baisse le regard en premier.

_-_Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Fit Ginny en rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.


	48. Chapter 47

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 47**

_-_C'est étrange. Moi, ce matin, j'ai cru comprendre le contraire, rétorqua Harry.

Alors que pendant un mois, il avait attendu avec impatience cet instant, à présent il redoutait ce que Ginny allait lui dire. Surtout après l'avoir vu embrassant un autre que lui. Certes il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus officiellement ensembles mais elle lui avait toujours laissé entendre que c'était provisoire et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Pourtant maintenant…

_-_Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je sais tout ! Lui répondit la rouquine avec hargne.

_-_Ah ! Si tu pouvais m'éclairer un peu parce que moi, je te comprends plus. Il y a un mois, tu me quittes en me disant que tu avais besoin de réfléchir et j'ai respecté ton choix, même si j'ai eu du mal. Ce matin, tu me laisses entendre que tu as pris une décision et depuis tu as l'air d'avoir changé d'avis, tu me fais la tête, tu te trouves apparemment un petit ami, je me sens trahi, Ginny.

_- _Alorstu comprends ce qu'on ressent.

_-_Je t'ai trahi, moi ? Avec qui ? Quand ? Où ?

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Puisque je te dis que je sais tout !

_-_Franchement Ginny, je crois qu'on devrait reprendre cette discussion quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, fit Harry en prenant la direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

_-_C'est ça, fuit ! Espèce de lâche ! Tu m'as menti et tu continues à le faire !

_-_A propos de quoi t'ai je menti ? Tonna Harry.

_-_Que tu m'attendrais et que tu m'aimais ! Je paris que tu sortais déjà avec cette poufiasse bien avant qu'on ne se sépare.

_-_De qui parles_-_tu ?

_-_Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je vous ai vu ce midi ! Tu courrais derrière cette grognasse en lui serrant la main.

_-_Luna ?

Comment Ginny pouvait_-_elle croire qu'il la trompait avec Luna ? Alors que son amie sortait déjà avec Neville qui plus est ! C'est vrai que depuis le début de leur relation, elle s'était montrée assez jalouse des filles qui lui tournaient autour. Il avait pourtant réussi à mettre le sujet à plat avec elle mais le fait, que Luna lui ait révélé son secret et qu'elle s'ingénie à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, n'aidait pas Ginny à avoir confiance en elle.

_-_Oui, Luna ! Parce que tu en as d'autres en plus ? Franchement Harry, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je savais qu'elle te tournait autour et que tu n'étais pas indifférent à son… charme mais si en plus, tu en as d'autre, c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malfoy !

_-_Il n'y a rien entre Luna et moi ! Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ce matin ?

_-_Parce que tu crois que je vous ai écouté ? Je ne suis pas masochiste, je suis partie dès que vous êtes entrés dans votre salle ! Et puis tu as pensé à Neville !

_-_Gin ! Maintenant tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes ! Eclata Harry. Si tu étais resté ne serait_-_ce qu'une minute de plus, tu aurais vu Neville nous rejoindre…

_-_Ah ! Mais vous êtes vraiment immondes !

_-_Et tu veux savoir ce qu'on s'est dit ? Poursuivi sans se démonter Harry. Ils s'inquiétaient pour nous mais tu as préféré sauter à la conclusion que je te trompais. Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Je sais que tous les éléments étaient contre moi mais tu as préféré te jeter dans les bras du premier venu au lieu de me demander.

Le visage de la jeune fille sembla se décomposer à vu d'œil.

_-_Alors il n'y a rien entre Luna et toi ?

_-_Quelle question ! Luna n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie, je ne t'aurai jamais trompé avec elle ou qui se soit d'autres d'ailleurs ! Et je l'aurais d'autant moins fait à Neville.

Ginny explosa alors en larmes car elle venait de comprendre l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

_-_Pardonnes_-_moi Harry !

Elle fit quelques pas en tendant les mains vers Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il avait envie de lui pardonner et qu'ils reforment un couple mais pourrait_-_il lui refaire confiance si dès leur premier coup dur, elle le trompait.

_-_Je voudrais te pardonner mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime mais il me faudra du temps.

_-_Harry, je ne pensais pas … Je croyais que tu étais … Ce garçon n'est rien pour moi, c'est toi que j'aime !

_-_Si c'était vraiment le cas, il faut que tu me laisses le temps…

Ginny continua à pleurer mais la perspective de l'avoir perdu semblait avoir fait redoubler ses larmes.

_-_Je comprends. Tu m'as laissé tranquille quand je te l'ai demandé, je vais donc faire la même chose mais sache que même si tu me quittais définitivement, je t'aimerai.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme sentit à travers ce geste à quel point elle l'aimait et quels sacrifices, elle était prête à accepter mais avant qu'il ne le dise, elle se précipita dans son dortoir. Cependant elle avait bien fait de partir, il avait réellement besoin à son tour de faire le point sur leur relation. Il pénétra en silence dans son dortoir où Seamus et Dean devaient dormir car ils avaient tiré leurs rideaux mais il était flagrant pour Harry que Ron et Neville attendaient tous les deux son retour. A son expression, ils durent s'apercevoir que sa discussion avec Ginny ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'attendaient et ils n'essayèrent pas de lui parler car ils fermèrent les livres qu'ils faisaient semblant de lire et tirèrent leurs rideaux.

Harry leur en fut reconnaissant, la journée et ses interrogations sur Ginny l'avaient épuisé nerveusement et pourtant il se sentait incapable de dormir. Il devait attendre que la pression que lui avait occasionné sa discussion retombe. Harry fut forcé de reconnaître que d'une certaine façon, elle s'était mieux déroulée qu'il ne l'avait espéré, Ginny ne l'avait pas quitté mais le fait qu'elle l'ai cru capable de la tromper avec une de ses amies et qu'elle ai voulu se venger en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre sous ses yeux avait eu un effet dévastateur sur lui et à cause de cela, il devait prendre ses distances avec elle.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit sans pour autant avoir avancer d'un pouce dans sa réflexion. Il avait les traits tirés et se sentait seul comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard et qu'il avait rencontré Ron et Hermione.

Néanmoins il se leva et rejoignit avec Ron, Hermione qui le scruta comme si elle essayait de connaître le résultat de son entrevue avec Ginny.

_-_On va déjeuner ? Leur demanda Harry.

_-_Nous n'attendons pas Ginny ? S'inquiéta Hermione après avoir embrassé Ron.

_-_Non ! Fit Harry en sortant par le passage.

_-_Que s'est_-_il passé hier soir ? Lança Ron en le suivant. Tu devais bien parler avec Ginny ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Et ? Le poussa à continuer Ron.

_-_Et quoi ?

_-_Non mais vraiment ! S'impatienta Hermione. Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas ensemble ce matin ?  
_-_Il y a des éléments nouveaux que vous ignorez.

_-_Lesquels ? S'exclama Hermione.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas trompé ma sœur par hasard ! S'emporta Ron en plaquant Harry contre le mur.

_-_Ron ! Voyons ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'Harry serait capable de faire ça, le défendit Hermione.

Le roux lâcha son ami.

_-_Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas nos affaires, poursuivi_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Que s'est_-_il passé alors ? Demanda Ron en fixant Harry qui soutient sans sourciller son regard.

_-_Demande à ta sœur ! Rétorqua_-_t_-_il sèchement.

Puis il rejoignit la table de Gryffondor où il commença à manger. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et le jeune roux grommelait indistinctement, certainement à son encontre se doutait Harry. Quand Ginny passa à leur hauteur, elle lui adressa un faible sourire et alla s'assoire un peu plus loin tandis que son frère lui adressait un regard noir.

A la table des Poufsouffle, un grand blond se leva et s'approcha de Ginny en tentant de l'embrasser mais la jeune rousse se recula et se releva pour sortir suivi par le jeune homme.

_-_Qui s'est celui là ? Grommela Ron.

_-_Warren Worthington, il est en sixième année à Poufsouffle et il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles … même plus âgées, fit Hermione.

_-_Quoi ? Lança Ron en se tournant vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_-_Parvati et Lavande le trouvent mignon, fit_-_elle en rougissant. Harry, se sont ça les éléments que nous ne connaissions pas ?

Harry hocha la tête avec gravité sans lever les yeux de son assiette, certain qu'il devait être le point de mire de bons nombres de groupes de discussions dont il était le sujet principal avec Ginny.

_-_Elle te l'a avoué hier soir ? Ils sont ensembles depuis …

_-_Ils ne sont pas ensembles, murmura Harry. Hermione, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de lever les yeux au ciel en pestant.

_-_Je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! Fit Ron en se levant. Maman serait encore vivante, elle aurait eu droit à un de ces savons et …

_-_Non, Ron ! S'emporta Harry. Tu ne t'occuperas pas de ça, c'est une affaire entre Ginny, sa conscience et moi !

Ron se rassit mais son attitude laissait entendre que ce n'était que parti remise et qu'il aurait quoi qu'il en coûte une discussion avec sa sœur. Le trio resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se ramène vers eux.

_-_Alors Potter, ça fait quoi de se faire plaquer ? Par la Weasley en plus ! En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec toi éternellement, étant donné que tu as une espérance de vie encore plus ridiculement courte que la sienne. Toutefois cela confirme qu'elle ne choisit pas ses amants pour leur intelligence.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement comment eux seuls pour le faire, comme si Malfoy partageait avec eux une plaisanterie particulièrement désopilante. Ce qui de leur point de vue était certainement vrai.

_-_Moi au moins, je sors avec quelqu'un, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

_-_Nuance, tu sortais avec quelqu'un et pour une personne dans ma position sociale, ma famille a d'ores et déjà organisé mon mariage avec une Sang pure. En théorie, vous ne serez plus là pour y assister et de toute manière, vous auriez gâché la noce.

_-_Franchement Malfoy, tu n'en as pas un peu marre de nous rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses ? Lui demanda sèchement Hermione.

Drago Malfoy sembla se figer un instant devant l'agressivité de la jeune femme puis il récupéra sa gouaille provocatrice.

_-_Granger, ta force de repartie sera une des rares choses que je regretterais quand vous aurez tous disparu.

_-_Tu as l'air bien confiant de la victoire de ton chef, grogna Ron qui rongeait son frein depuis minutes déjà et qui croyait voir dans cette bravade, un exutoire à la colère due à sa sœur. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas notre camp qui va gagner ?

Malfoy éclata de rire, rapidement imité par ses comparses.

_-_Mon petit Ouistiti, tu es un comique qui s'ignore et malheureusement disparaîtra avec toute sa famille… Que dis_-_je ! Malheureusement ! Heureusement oui ! Un Weasley vivant ferait tache dans l'ordre nouveau du Lord Noir.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en brandissant leurs baguettes.

_-_Redis ça encore une fois, Malfoy et je te fais avaler tes dents, le menaça Harry.

Dès les premiers mouvements, Drago Malfoy s'était réfugié derrière Crabbe et Goyle qui bandaient leurs muscles en prenant l'air menaçant. Ils se toisèrent du regard, attendant de voir quand et comment allait réagir leurs adversaires lorsque intervint le docteur Strange en posant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_J'espère que ne pas interrompre une discussion.

Harry remarqua que les mains du professeur de potions ne tremblaient presque plus. Elles devaient avoir guéri de la décharge de magie qu'elles avaient reçu lors de l'explosion de sa baguette.

_-_Non, professeur, dit Malfoy d'un ton torve avant de s'éloigner.

_-_Parfait ! M. Potter, avant que j'oublie, j'aurai un mot à vous dire après le cours de cet après_-_midi.

_-_Bien, professeur, répondit Harry un peu interloqué.

Le docteur Strange s'éloigna, laissant Harry toujours debout au milieu de la salle et tenant sa baguette à la main alors que Ron et Hermione le regardaient interloqués.

_-_Pourquoi veut_-_il te voir ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Ça a peut_-_être un rapport avec le club de duel, supposa Ron.

_-_Harry verra bien ce soir. En attendant si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons être en retard pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Tonks. En principe, elle doit commencer aujourd'hui à lancer des sorts non prononcés, dit Hermione en prenant sa besace et en prenant par le bras Ron.

La matinée se déroula lentement pour le trio dont l'humeur était à la morosité. Alors qu'à l'habitude, ils étaient parmi, si ce n'est les premiers, à maîtriser les sorts et techniques de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour là et cela même pour Hermione, ce qui fut remarqué par tous. Au lieu de faire fi des bruits qui l'entouraient et de se concentrer sur l'exercice qui leur était demandé, elle regardait nerveusement Ron et Harry. Et les rumeurs colportées par ses camarades au sujet de Ginny ne faisaient qu'alimenter son stress. Hermione attendait avec inquiétude l'instant où son petit ami ou son meilleur ami, voire les deux allaient craquer et tenter de rétablir la réputation de sa sœur/petite amie mais ce faisant, ils renforceraient les ragots au lieu de les affaiblir.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner, le fait que Ginny Weasley avait quitté Harry Potter pour un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année était bien établie dans la conscience collective de l'école. Certains échafaudaient des théories sur les raisons de ce revirement de situation. La plupart des jeunes filles se réjouirent de cela et avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évident, certaines prétendirent que la rousse ne s'intéressait à Harry que pour son prestige et sa fortune et que quand elle avait compris que le célèbre ne l'épouserait jamais et ne lui léguerait ainsi jamais sa fortune lors de son plus que probable décès durant l'inévitable duel qu'il devrait livrer au chef des Mangemorts, elle avait décidé de le quitter pour se trouver un meilleur parti dont l'intelligence ne la gênerait pas dans sa quête de notoriété.

Il ne leur fallut pas une seconde pour que la plupart des célibataires ainsi que certaines non célibataires rompirent avec leurs petits amis, dans leur bonne estime qu'il était de leur devoir de réconforter Harry Potter. Celles qui quelques minutes auparavant étaient les meilleurs amies du monde se considèrent dès alors comme de farouches rivales pour conquérir le cœur du Survivant. Les garçons, quant à eux, se montrèrent plus terre à terre et supposèrent que si Ginny Weasley avait largué Harry, c'était parce que celui se trouvait être un mauvais amant et qu'il ne la satisfaisait plus ou pas.

Bien que tous chuchotent, ces ragots parvenaient aux oreilles des deux principaux intéressés et de Ron et Hermione. Quand certaines filles passèrent à la hauteur de Ginny en murmurant des obscénités à son encontre et qu'à celle d'Harry, elles se mirent à minauder pour attirer son attention, ce fut trop pour la jeune fille qui sortit de la Grande Salle en larme.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.

_-_Je vais m'en occuper ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire, fit Ron.

_-_Il en est hors de question ! Rétorqua Hermione. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point, elle se sent mal et …

_-_Je m'en occupe, la coupa Harry.

_-_Toi ? Prononcèrent en chœur le roux et la brune.

Harry s'était déjà levé et courait à sa poursuite en criant son nom, il bouscula au passage un groupe de filles de cinquième année qui gloussaient en le voyant arriver vers elles. Quel ne fut pas leur déception quand Harry fit tomber deux d'entre elle sans même prendre le temps de s'excuser. Harry rattrape Ginny avant qu'elle ne gravisse l'escalier menant aux chambres des filles.

Elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte quand il la serra contre lui, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la volonté du jeune homme de la consoler. Quand Ginny le comprit, elle se laissa tomber en redoublant de sanglots, obligeant Harry à en faire de même.

_-_Je m'excuse Harry, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas … Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié et que tu ne m'aimais plus … mais je ne suis pas comme elles le disent … Je ne sortais pas avec toi parce que je voulais ton nom et ta fortune…

_-_Je sais, Gin ! Je l'ai compris depuis longtemps mais ce genre de calomnie est le prix à payer quand on me côtoie. Gin, écoute_-_moi : je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et tout ce que pourront dire les autres n'y changeront rien ! Nous pourrions ressortir ensemble dès maintenant mais ça n'arrangerait rien. Je me demanderais perpétuellement ce que tu feras la prochaine fois que tu croiras que je te trompe.

_-_Je ne croirais plus jamais ça ! Se défendit Ginny. Je jure sur la tête de nos futurs enfants que cela ne se reproduira plus.

_-_Je sais, je te crois mais c'est moi … J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…

La jeune fille mit un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_-_J'avais compris hier soir mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre à nouveau.

Harry sentit le corps de la jeune fille se relâcher complètement et il lui fallu une seconde ou deux pour réaliser qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il avait déjà été dans ses situations périlleuses voire mortelles mais aucune n'avait lui avait paru ce jour aussi délicate. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire, son premier réflexe fut de t'appeler à la rescousse Hermione avant de se dire qu'elle conseillerait quasi à coup sûr de transporter Ginny à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit auscultée par Mme Pomfresh. Harry la prit dans ses bras, la trouvant plus légère que dans son souvenir et il courut jusqu'au local de l'infirmière. Quand celle_-_ci entendit le fracas qu'Harry provoqua en ouvrant la porte d'un puissant coup de pied, elle commença par le houspiller avant de remarquer Ginny qu'il portait.

_-_Que lui était_-_il encore arrivé ? Demanda sèchement Mme Pomfresh à Harry en lui prenant la jeune gille des bras et en la posant sur un lit.

_-_Nous discutions et elle est tombée.

Elle lui décocha un regard acéré tout en commençant à ausculter Ginny.

_-_Miss Weasley vient un peu trop souvent depuis qu'elle vous fréquente … comme si les blessures de Quidditch ne suffisait pas … Avant que vous n'alliez en cours, dites_-_moi si vous l'avez vu manger ces derniers jours !

Harry trouva au premier abord la question incongrue puis il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas certain de l'avoir vu manger la veille au petit déjeuner, cela faisait donc deux jours qu'elle avait le ventre vide et avec l'entraînement de Quidditch …

_-_Ça doit venir de là ! Parfait, maintenant déguerpissez !

Harry obtempéra à contrecœur et se rendit dans les cachots où avaient lieu le cours de potions.

Dès qu'il fut installé à sa place, aux cotés de Ron et Hermione et avant qu'ils ne l'interrogent, il les informa.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Ron un peu trop fort.

_-_Un problème, M. Weasley ? Demanda le docteur Strange qui aidait alors Neville.

_-_Non, professeur … Je viens de réaliser que j'avais oublié d'incorporer mes racines d'asphodèle dans ma préparation.

_-_Dépêchez vous de remédiez à cela alors ! Et la prochaine fois, parlez moins fort.

_-_Oui, professeur.

Le docteur Strange se retourna vers le chaudron de Neville où une épaisse fumée violette empuantait la pièce au lieu du léger filet verdâtre qui aurait du s'en échapper. De l'autre coté de la salle, Malfoy s'échinait lui aussi à réparer ses erreurs cas sa fumée sans être aussi épaisse que celle de Neville était d'un bleu presque blanc et quand il rendit sa fiole, il était visible qu'il n'y était pas parvenu au contraire de Neville. Apparemment le remplacement de Rogue par ce professeur avait eu un effet positif sur ce dernier ainsi que quelques autres.

A la fin du cours, Harry voulut rejoindre Ginny mais Hermione se chargea de lui rappeler que le docteur Strange devait lui parler.

_-_Je n'avais pas oublier mais … fit Harry.

_-_Nous sommes tous les trois très inquiets pour Ginny mais ce qu'il a à te dire est certainement très important. Tu pourras venir la voir après, continua_-_t_-_elle sur un ton maternel.

_-_Ouais, elle a raison, fit Ron qui regardait avec impatience la porte. De toute façon, on se retrouve là-bas.

Ron sortit en courant du cachot.

_-_Je l'accompagne, dit_-_elle penaude. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il aggrave l'état de Ginny.

Harry soupira en la voyant s'éloigner puis il se tourna vers le docteur Strange qui était déjà en train d'annoter les potions. Il avait apparemment complètement oublié qu'il devait discuter avec lui. Il caressa un instant l'idée de partir sans un mot mais l'image d'une Hermione furibarde le traitant d'irresponsable et l'obligeant à revenir s'imposa dans son esprit et il signala sa présence.

_-_M. Potter ! Vous m'avez surpris ! Fit le professeur de potions en manquant de faire tomber la fiole qu'il avait en main.

_-_Vous avez dit que vous deviez me parler de quelque chose, ce matin.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ignore si cela vous a frappé mais j'ai recouvert l'usage de mes mains et nous allons pouvoir commencer dès à présent votre entraînement spécial…

_-_Mon entraînement spécial ?

_-_Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié cela ? Je vous en ai pourtant parlé lorsque nous nous sommes vus …

_-_Si, je m'en souviens, fit Harry d'une façon qu'il espérait convaincant. Quand commençons nous ?

_-_Maintenant serait parfait.

_-_Maintenant ? Répéta Harry en pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'éclipser au lieu de se faire remarquer, il aurait ainsi pu aller au chevet de Ginny.

_-_A moins que vous ne préfériez ne débuter que la semaine prochaine, proposa le docteur Strange qui paraissait avoir remarque le trouble d'Harry.

_-_Oui ! S'exclama Harry avant de se reprendre et de dire plus calmement. A vrai dire, je préfère cette solution.

_-_M. Potter, depuis quelques temps, vous ne me paraissez pas totalement dans votre assiette. Je sais que je peux paraître rébarbatif mais avec moi, vos problèmes seront en sécurité.

_-_Non, je vais bien, dit Harry en essayant de paraître convaincant.

Le professeur de potions ne fut pas dupe mais il n'insista pas.

_-_Comme vous le désirez mais n'oubliez pas que je tout prêt à vous aider… Rendez_-_vous donc ici la semaine prochaine à 17 h 30, prenez votre baguette pour la première séance mais cela sera inutile par la suite.

_-_Bien professeur, dit Harry avant d'essayer de sortir de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il le put mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de l'infirmerie. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand il manqua d'entrer en collision avec Rusard qui réprimandait trois élèves de quatrième année pour avoir lancé des bombabouses sur sa chatte Miss Teigne. Les trois garnements profitèrent du fait que le concierge se lance à sa poursuite pour se carapater, Miss Teigne tenta bien d'en avertir son maître mais une nouvelle slave de bombabouse l'en empêcha. Son maître, quant à lui, stoppa sa course dès le premier escalier. Il n'était pas fait pour les courses de fond, c'était un vif, lui ! Les sprints ne l'effrayaient pas s'ils ne dépassaient pas dix ou douze mètres, en général quand il fondait sur ses proies que Miss Teigne lui avait désignée.

Harry atteignait la porte de l'infirmerie alors que Rusard emmenait sa chatte dans ses appartements pour la nettoyer et essayer de faire partir l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait. Harry attendit deux secondes d'avoir repris son souffle avant de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua tout de suite que le lit que Ginny occupait plutôt dans l'après midi était vide. Le seul lit occupé l'était par un jeune blond qui vomissait la tête dans un baquet et Mme Pomfresh à son chevet.

_-_Où est Ginny ?

Le petit blond et l'infirmière levèrent la tête dans sa direction, Harry reconnut alors dans le jeune garçon son voisin Mark Evans.

_-_Où est Ginny ? Répéta Harry.

_-_Miss Weasley ? J'ai demandé à son frère et son amie de la raccompagner jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor… Vous veillerez désormais à ce qu'elle mange si vous tenez un tant soit peu à elle ! Maintenant et à moins que vous ne connaissiez aussi M. Evans, je vous demanderais de quitte mon infirmerie.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_-_Parce que vous le connaissez ? Dit Mme Pomfresh du ton de celle qui ne s'étonne plus de rien. Je pense que c'est du à un sort de Gerbe ou farce des ses maudits jumeaux Weasley. Qu'ils fassent tourner Ombrage en bourrique avec leurs bêtises passent encore mais qu'ils gênent mon infirmerie avec leurs farces démoniaques, je ne leur permet pas ! Vous les préviendrez que si jamais je les croises, je leur fais tester une par une leurs inventions et nous verrons bien s'ils trouvent ça toujours aussi amusant !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la scène et Mme Pomfresh dut croire qu'il trouvait sa remarque très drôle car elle lui accorda un sourire avant de le pousser vers la sortie de manière plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée et de refermer prudemment mais fermement la porte. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que Fred et George étaient leurs propres cobayes et qu'ils connaissaient ainsi parfaitement tous les effets de leurs trouvailles. Harry partit sans tarder vers la tour Gryffondor en continuant à rire.


	49. Chapter 48

**Cela faut miantenant un ans que je publie cette histoire ... déjà me diront certains . Gràce à elle, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes qui sont devenus des amis. Dire que lorsque j'ai commencé, je pensais uniquement faire une petite histoire de 20 ou 25 chapitres et que j'en suis à plus du double et que l'histoire n'est toujours pas fini... pour le plus grand bonheur de certains ;) . Je pensais réellement pouvoir tenir un rythme hébdomadaire lorsque j'ai commencé mais certains événements prinicpalement professionnels ne m'ont pas permis de tenir les délais et j'ai du me rabattre sur un rythme bimensuel. Je vous promets quoiqu'il arrive de finir cette histoire. Je m'emploie actuellement à accelerer un peu les événements et à cloturer certaines intrigues secondaires qui trainaient depuis trop longtemps et j'espère cloturer cette histoire avant la sortie du tome 7 (c'est un voeu pieu mais on ne sait jamais, si j'arrive à me convaincre ...)  
**

**Salut à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et un immense merci pour ceux qui me reviewent.**

**Et avant que je n'oublie encore une fois, je tiens à remercier ma relectrice préféré, Vinvin : sans toi, ça ne serait pas pareille et bonne anniversaire au passage  
**

**Uchronos**

**ps je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs de Lendemain Difficile mais le chapitre aura un peu beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse **

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 48**

_-_Tu es certaine que tu peux jouer ? demanda Harry. Parce que sinon je peux encore demanda à Hunter.

_-_Ça fait quinze jours que tu me poses la question, soupira Ginny en essayant de pénétrer dans son vestiaire. Et à chaque fois, je t'ai répondu que ça allait. J'avais sauté quelques repas, maintenant, ça va mieux.

_-_Mais…

_-_Ecoute Harry, Mme Pomfresh t'a dit elle_-_même que je pouvais jouer et si tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans mon vestiaire, nous allons perdre notre match par forfait.

Harry s'horrifia d'une telle possibilité et la laissa passer. En regardant la porte du vestiaire des filles se refermer, il se demandait si en agissant de manière si protectrice, il n'allait pas la faire fuir alors qu'il lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait croire qu'il jouait avec elle. Brusquement la porte se rouvrit et Ginny, cette fois, vêtue de sa tenue de Quidditch, réapparut.

_-_Tu fais quoi ? On n'attend plus que toi !

_-_Hein ?

_-_L'équipe attend son capitaine pour entrer sur le terrain, tu te rappelles ?

_-_J'arrives, fit_-_il en prenant la direction du vestiaires des garçons.

_-_En passant par le mien, ça sera plus rapide.

_-_Tu crois ?

_-_J'en suis certaine.

Il pénétra donc dans les vestiaires des filles comme en territoire interdit. En règle général, tous les lieux où seules les filles pouvaient accéder étaient emprunt d'un certain mysticisme auprès des garçons et ils avaient créés des légendes à ce sujet. Mais à son grand étonnement, le vestiaire ne différait en rien du sien, il ne sentait ni meilleur ni moins bon. Elles n'avaient pas le droit à de meilleurs équipements, les seules différences résidaient dans les vêtements qui pendaient aux crochets et aux toilettes.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu manquer la tête que firent ses co_-_équipiers quand il sortit à la suite de Ginny de son vestiaire. Ron parut en en avaler sa langue.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Parvint_-_il toutefois à articuler.

_-_Je réfléchissais à une stratégie pour le match, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir.

_-_Ah? S'étonna Ginny. Et tu peux nous l'expliquer?

Harry était certain qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle s'amusait à le prendre en défaut, il chercha donc un plan qui pourrait tenir la route.

_-_Bien entendu Ginny … dit_-_il en lui adressant un sourire crispé. Contrairement aux années précédentes, nous n'avons pas pu observer les nouveaux joueurs et les tactiques qu'ils ont élaborées… néanmoins certaines informations ont pu m'arriver aux oreilles et il semblerait qu'ils vont tout miser sur des attaques en piquées. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont devoir très haut, tous autant qu'ils en sont. Or si nos poursuiveurs volent en raz motte et que les batteurs attaquent les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle par en dessous, cela risque de les gêner énormément. Pour les troubler encore plus et si je n'ai pas encore attraper le vif d'or, je me charge de les désorienter en faisant des feintes de Wronski.

_-_Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Fit timidement Rahne Sinclair.

_-_Peuh ! Fit Clark Kent en prenant le parti opposé de sa camarade de classe. Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport pour les pleutres et les pleurnicheurs et il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques pour gagner.

_-_Mais pas pour un match de Quidditch !

_-_Tu peux toujours quitter l'équipe.

_-_Bon les amoureux, si vous cessiez un peu de vous chamailler, dit Ron d'un ton railleur, provoquant l'hilarité du reste de la l'équipe et la rougeur des deux intéressés.

_-_Et de toute manière, personne ne quitte mon équipe cinq minutes avant le début du match, ajouta Harry en évitant de fixer Ginny et en espérant qu'elle ne répéterait pas la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plutôt et pour l'empêcher, il décida d'abréger son discours. Bon ! Trêve de blabla ! Tous en piste et que le match débute.

Harry empoigna son balai et prit la direction du couloir qui menait jusqu'au terrain, il entendit dans son dos, le reste de l'équipe l'imiter sans faire d'histoire. Il quitta l'abri contre le bruit que constituait le couloir pour s'avancer sous les cris et hurlement sur la pelouse où l'attendait déjà le professeur Bibine et l'équipe de Serdaigle sous le commandement de Zacharias Smith.

_-_Une minute de plus et je déclarais la victoire de Serdaigle par forfait, murmura l'arbitre à l'adresse d'Harry. Très bien, j'espère que vous jouerez de manière fair_-_play. Serrez_-_vous la main !

Harry tendit la main vers Zacharias, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le jeune homme mais il devait reconnaître qu'il savait se servir de son balai.

_-_Tu as eu peur de jouer contre moi ? Murmura le Serdaigle avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_Dans tes rêves ! Rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Après quoi il s'élança dans les airs sur son balai et attendit impatiemment que le professeur Bibine ne lâche le souaffle, les cognards et surtout le vif d'or. Comme il l'avait prévu, leurs adversaires jouèrent dès le début très haut et le fait que les Gryffondors jouent à une altitude inférieure à la leur les dérangeait énormément.

Au_-_dessus de la mêlée, Harry regardait ses camarades jouer, Ginny, Rahne et Peter se débrouillaient plutôt bien, ils interceptaient relativement facilement les passes de leurs concurrents qui avaient quant à eux beaucoup plus de mal à y parvenir. Ginny en particulier marquait but sur but tandis que de son coté Ron stoppait la grande majorité des tirs des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

Pietro Maximoff, l'attrapeur qui avait repris la place de Cho Chang, avait à au moins une occasion aperçu le vif et s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Quand Harry avait perçu le danger, il était à l'autre bout du terrain et à une altitude bien inférieur à la sienne. Il lança son Eclair de Feu en direction de la balle jaune mais après quelques mètres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper avant Pietro Maximoff, sauf s'il donnait la pleine puissance de son balai et qu'il fonçait sur lui pour le déstabiliser. Or même dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait pas prendre possession du vif d'or et il devrait donc attendre une autre occasion pour s'en saisir.

Il se coucha sur son balai et lui fit donner toute sa puissance. Dans un premier temps, il eut l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps puis la sensation de vitesse augmenta et le vif d'or et Maximoff donnèrent l'impression de se rapprocher de lui. En plus lorsque ce dernier remarqua qu'Harry fonçait sur lui à pleine vitesse, il accéléra un peu et commença à jeter de fréquents regards à Harry. Celui_-_ci observa la nervosité grandissante de son adversaire, il tenta de pousser encore un peu plus son balai mais il ne réussit à gagner que quelques kilomètres heures.

Ce qui suffit à augmenter de façon considérable la nervosité de Pietro Maximoff qui en oublia le vif d'or pour fixer Harry qui lorsqu'il fut évident pour lui que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne s'occupait plus du vif qui avait disparu, dévia très légèrement sa trajectoire et il passa très près de sa tête. Harry dut attendre un quart d'heure avant de voir une nouvelle fois le vif d'or qui virevoltait quelques mètres en dessous de Ron qui venait de bloquer une nouvelle fois un tir particulièrement vicieux de Zacharias Smith. Harry partit donc en direction de sa zone de but après avoir constaté que Maximoff, volant juste au_-_dessus de lui ne l'avait pas vu. Smith avait par contre bien vu la balle jaune et après en avoir averti son attrapeur, il hurla à ses batteurs d'envoyer leurs cognards sur Harry qui dut ralentir un peu pour les éviter, mais il arriva à garder un œil sur le vif d'or.

Quand celui_-_ci remonta en chandelle, Harry infléchit sa trajectoire et il dut passer au centre du cerceau le plus à droite, gênant, ce faisant Ron, qui dut laisser passer le souaffle dans le cercle du milieu et ainsi donner un avantage qu'il espérait n'être que provisoire à Serdaigle, pour éviter la collision entre lui et son ami. A cet instant, il n'était plus qu'à quelques encablures du vif d'or, il n'avait qu'à accélérer un tout petit peu et tendre la main pour s'en saisir. Toujours en train de remonter en chandelle, il referma son poing sur la balle dorée, une seconde avant qu'il ne perçoive au creux des reins, une douleur fulgurante qui manqua de lui faire lâcher son balai. Harry plaqua sa main contenant le vif contre ses reins endoloris.

Il se posa sans avoir entendu le professeur Bibine siffler la fin du match ou le cri que poussèrent les spectateurs. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'écroula et perdit connaissance.

Quand Harry revint à lui, la première chose qu'il perçut fut qu'une main enserrait sa main droite. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait d'après le parfum qui flottait près de lui qu'elle appartenait à Ginny et pour mieux en profiter, il fit semblant d'être encore inconscient. Harry pût sentir la main de Ginny jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh vienne le voir.

_-_Potter est enfin réveillé, c'est bien, dit_-_elle en l'occultant.

Harry pesta intérieurement contre l'infirmière quand Ginny retira sa main. Il adressa en se redressant un regard noir à l'infirmière qui ne parut s'en apercevoir mais quand le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Ginny, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de tourner la tête. Toutefois il eut le temps de voir un sourire de connivence se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'à aucun moment, elle n'avait été dupe et qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée les quelques minutes passées.

_-_Potter, vous êtes venus plus souvent me voir que quiconque à cause de votre satané Quidditch et je ne compte plus les fois où vous êtes venus pour une autre raison, le sermonna Mme Pomfresh. Si Dumbledore daignait suivre mes conseils, il vous cloîtrait dans votre salle commune et j'aurai beaucoup moins de travail.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ginny.

_-_Mais je peux sortir ? Demanda_-_t_-_il.

L'infirmière soupira d'exaspération avant de répondre.

_-_Vous sortiriez même si je vous l'interdisais mais j'espère que vous n'en profiterez pas pour cavaler dès ce soir dans les couloirs. J'escompte que Miss Weasley saura vous raisonner. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous garde tout le week_-_end.

Harry sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie avec Ginny sur ses talons et pris la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, n'osant pas parler.

_-_Alors qui a gagné ? Demanda_-_t_-_il lorsque le silence entre eux devint trop pesant à son goût.

_-_Nous, 450 à 310.

_-_Ah ! Tant mieux … Pourquoi n'y avait_-_il que toi à mon réveil ? D'habitude, il y a tout l'équipe et Hermione.

_-_Mme Pomfresh les a tous mis dehors mais j'ai prétexté que je pensais devenir guérisseuse et que j'étais très intéressé de la regarder travailler, répondit_-_elle en se mettant à rire.

Harry sourit brièvement.

_-_Dommage, je t'aurai bien vu en guérisseuse.

La jeune fille rougit.

_-_Je n'avais jamais songé à cette carrière avant. En fait, je pensais me marier, avoir des enfants et c'est tout … comme ma mère quoi.

_-_Etrange, fit Harry après un long silence.

_-_Quoi ? S'étonna la rousse.

_-_J'ai toujours cru que tu ne voudrais jamais dépendre totalement de moi … enfin de ton mari et que tu travaillerai à coté.

Harry s'arrêta pour contempler une tapisserie et ainsi dissimuler le trouble dans il s'était plongé lui_-_même, il espérait que Ginny le comprendrait et le laisserai seul mais à son grand étonnement, il la senti se coller à lui.

_-_Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça me conviendra.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie qui compte mais ce que toi, tu veux.

Ginny glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry qui comprit qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et que malgré ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire, il l'aimerait.

_-_Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu veux, toi.

_-_On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge alors.

Ginny lui sourit tendrement.

_-_J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura Harry avec timidité.

_-_Tu as …

_-_Ecoute Gin, n'en parlons plus … Ce qui s'est passé…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase car Ginny l'embrassa avec passion. Harry voulut la repousser pendant une seconde mais le désir s'empara de lui et il répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue.

_-_Tu m'as manqué, souffla Ginny lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_-_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

_-_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réconciliés mais je crois qu'Harry ferait bien de venir tout de suite, dit la voix amusée d'Hermione.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent en l'entendant et ils se tournèrent penauds vers elle près à s'expliquer mais le visage inquiet qu'elle affichait les déconcerta.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Ton dortoir a été entièrement retourné pendant le match et le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de venir te chercher pendant que Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron commençaient à répertorier avec elle, les affaires qui leur manquent.

_-_Ma cape ! La carte ! S'exclama Harry.

_-_Le Livre ! Fit de son coté Ginny.

_-_J'ai emmené TOUS vos objets compromettants dans mon dortoir, répondit Hermione d'un ton sévère. Mais dépêches_-_toi sinon le professeur McGonagall va s'impatienter !

Harry, suivit par les deux jeunes filles, partit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor. Quand il pénétra dans la salle commune, lui et Ginny furent aussitôt assaillis par leurs camarades qui pêle_-_mêle les félicitèrent pour leur victoire, leur demandèrent s'ils étaient informés pour le dortoir du jeune homme et voulurent savoir si ses blessures étaient graves. Ils y répondirent vaguement tout en tentant d'avancer vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Très peu remarquèrent que le jeune brun et la rousse se tenaient la main et s'ils le virent, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils cherchèrent à comprendre d'où provenaient le sourire qui illuminait leurs visages.

En entrant dans son dortoir, Harry le trouva dévaster de fond en comble. Les malles avaient été vidées et démontées, les lits retournés, les matelas éventrés, les lattes du planché enlevées ainsi que quelqu'une au plafond et il y avait même des pierres retirées des murs.

_-_Miss Weasley, veuillez redescendre s'il vous plait, demanda d'un air pincé. Je suis certaine que vos camarades vous raconteront tout lorsqu'ils redescendront. Miss Granger, empêchez quiconque de remonter !

Harry lâcha à contre_-_cœur la main de Ginny, quand Ron s'en aperçut, il fit un grand sourire à Harry.

_-_Plus de bêtises maintenant ! Lui souffla_-_t_-_il aussitôt après que le professeur McGonagall lui ai demandé de regarder ce qui manquait parmi ses affaires.

_-_Promis, lui répondit_-_il de la même manière.

Après une rapide fouille et à l'exception de la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité et de quelques farces et attrapes que Fred et George lui avaient procuré pendant les vacances et qu'étant donné leurs origines faisaient parti des objets proscrits dans l'enceinte du collège, il ne lui manquait qu'un seul et unique objet qui revêtait pour lui une immense importance sentimentale même s'il ne le regardait que très rarement, parce qu'à chaque fois, la culpabilité se faisait plus forte.

_-_Il ne me manque qu'une chose.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda vivement la directrice de Gryffondor.

_-_Un cadeau de mon parrain, dit laconiquement Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall n'ignorait pas de qui Harry parlait et ne chercha donc pas en savoir plus sur sa provenance, tout comme Neville qui le remerciait plus ou moins ainsi de se taire à propos de l'état de ses parents. Mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Dean et Seamus en apprenant que celui que tout le monde prenait encore comme le pire meurtrier après Voldemort était son parrain et qu'ils avaient correspondu quasiment jusqu'à sa mort. Harry était plus ou moins en bon terme avec eux ainsi qu'avec le ministère et la presse et il suffirait que ses deux camarades le répètent pour que cela arrive inévitablement jusqu'aux oreilles de personnes comme Cornelius Fudge, Dolorès Ombrage ou Rita Skeeter pour qu'il redevienne un pestiféré pour l'opinion publique.

_-_Quel type de cadeau ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire, elle avait assez bien connu son parrain pour savoir que ses cadeaux étaient généralement à la limite de légalité.

_-_Un miroir.

Elle lui adressa un regard pénétrant qui le poussa à ajouter qu'il agissait d'un miroir à double sens, ce qui ne parut pas l'étonner outre mesure, au contraire des trois autres garçons.

_-_Je subodore que c'est lui qui avait l'autre. Je comprends maintenant mieux comment ces deux là pouvaient communiquer lors de leurs retenues. Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de qui a bien pu mettre un tel bazar pour le récupérer.

_-_Non, de toute manière, le mien était cassé et j'ignore où est le sien.

_-_Un miroir, ça se répare ! Et bien que un miroir à double sens transmette mieux avec celui qui a été enchanté en même temps que lui, il marchera avec tous les miroirs de ce type après un léger enchantement. Je pense que je dois en avertir le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne vous manque vraiment rien d'autre ? Comme une cape ou un parchemin ?

Harry était certain qu'elle connaissait l'existence de cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur et qu'elle lui demandait ainsi par ce moyen détourné s'ils étaient en sécurité.

_-_Non, rien d'autre.

_-_Et vous ? Ajouta_-_t_-_elle en regardant successivement les quatre autres garçons. Il ne vous manque rien ? Pas de vêtements, de nourriture ou livres ? Poursuivit_-_elle en dévisageant tout particulièrement Ron.

Mais chacun lui affirma que ce n'était pas le cas.

_-_Tant mieux ! … Vous n'allez pas pouvoir dormir ici le temps que les Elfes ne la rénove entièrement mais je me suis laissé entendre dire que certains avaient l'habitude de passer leur nuit sur les sofas de la salle commune, cela ne les dérangera certainement donc que très peu d'y passer une petite semaine, fit la directrice de Gryffondor en dévisageant Ron et Harry, qui eurent la décence de baisser la tête, de rougir et de cacher ainsi le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur leurs visages.

Les cinq jeunes hommes suivirent leur professeur quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune.

_-_Si, aux termes de l'enquête qui va être diligenté, j'apprends que c'est un de mes élèves qui est l'auteur des dégradations commises, je serais extrêmement déçue et je vous certifie qu'il regrettera amèrement d'avoir été reparti dans ma maison…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, le temps que chacun assimile bien ce qu'elle venait dire avant de reprendre.

_-_Si toutefois le ou les coupables venaient à se dénoncer avant que les conclusions de l'enquête ne me soient rendues, je me montrerais clémente. Une dernière chose avant que je ne vous laisse, je ne tolérerait pas les délations, qu'elles soient mensongères ou pas, et ceux qui s'en rendraient coupables seront très sévèrement punis.

Sur ses mots, le professeur de Métamorphose quitta la salle commune. Dans un premier temps, chacun dévisagea son voisin en essayant de déterminer si c'était lui le coupable puis les cinq occupants de la chambre furent bombardés de questions. Dean et Seamus furent très heureux qu'Harry, Ron et Neville refusent de répondre, les deux premiers parce qu'ils devaient discuter de ce qui venaient de se passer avec Hermione et Ginny tandis que le troisième n'était pas très à l'aise quand il y avait trop de monde autour de lui.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'installer dans un recoin peu fréquenté de la salle commune, Ginny se lovant dans les bras d'Harry.

_-_C'est quoi cette histoire de miroir à double sens ? Demanda Ron tout de go quand il fut certain que personne ne les écoutait. Quand est_-_ce que Sirius te l'a donné ? Pourquoi est_-_il cassé ?

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds Harry qui leur raconta alors comment Sirius le lui avait offert après l'agression de M. Weasley, comment il l'avait rangé au fond de sa malle pour l'oublier et ne le retrouver qu'après son décès.

_-_Un miroir à double sens ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu as failli nous faire renvoyer et manquer de nous faire tuer alors que tu avais à ta disposition un miroir à double sens !

Les reproches qu'elle lui faisait firent revenir en surface les culpabilités qu'Harry avait mises des mois à enfouir et auxquelles il essayait de ne pas repenser. Il n'osait pas regarder ses amis et leur expliquer qu'il l'avait mis de coté pour éviter que Sirius ne quitte la sécurité du quartier général de l'Ordre.

_-_Tais_-_toi Hermione ! Rétorqua avec colère Ginny en se levant à moitié. Tu crois que c'est intelligent de lui dire ça ? Mais c'est vrai que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger connait tout sur tout, n'oublie jamais rien et est donc irréprochable ! A tel point qu'elle se permet de juger et de critiquer ses amis !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, Ginny se levait de plus en plus en direction d'Hermione en la menaçant du doigt. Pendant une seconde, Ron et Harry restèrent paralyser devant l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de la jeune fille, normalement elle s'entendait bien avec Hermione et la soutenait dans la plupart des discussions mais les deux garçons se reprirent bien vite et le roux se plaça entre sa petite amie et sa sœur tandis que celle_-_ci était entraînée en arrière par le brun.

_-_Tu y vas un peu fort là, Ginny ! Fit Ron. Hermione n'est …

_-_Elle a raison, fit Hermione d'une voix défaite. Excuse_-_moi Harry, je n'aurai pas du dire ça mais … mais rien. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste avec les informations que tu avais … Je n'ai pas à te juger pour ça.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu mais Ginny continua à fixer durement la petite amie de son frère. Harry paraissait encore perturber par les propos d'Hermione et il s'accrochait à Ginny comme à une boué.

_-_Mione, où est ce que tu as rangé nos affaires ? Demanda Ron en essayant de changer de sujet.

_-_Dans ma chambre, tu les veux ?

_-_Non, il est aussi bien en sécurité là haut.

_-_Il me faut la carte, prononça Harry d'une voix atone.

A peine avait_-_il prononcé ça qu'Hermione se précipitait en direction de son dortoir.

_-_Tu penses que celui ou celle qui a vandalisé votre dortoir est encore dans le château ? demanda Ginny d'une voix apaisante.

_-_Peut_-_être, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione revint rapidement avec le parchemin désiré et après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'ils faisaient, Harry prononça la formule et les contours du château, du parc et de la forêt interdite se dessinèrent sur le papier. Chacun se mit à la recherche d'une personne ou d'un groupe qui se trouvait à un endroit où il n'aurait pas du se trouver mais tout semblait normal.

_-_Là ! S'exclama brusquement Ron en désignant du doigt un point qui ressortit de la carte aussi vite qu'il y était entré alors qu'ils pensaient tous les quatre abandonner.

_-_Qui ? Demanda Ginny.

_-_Croutard, murmura Ron avec dégoût.

_-_Peter Pettigrow ? S'étonna Hermione.

_-_Queudver ! Souffla Harry avec rage.


	50. Chapter 49

**Annonce : Bonne nouvelle pour moi qui en ai une mauvaise pour vous ! J'ai de nouvelles responsabilité dans mon boulot et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer même à rythme bimestriel... en tout cas dans un premier temps, il me faudra certainement quelques semaine pour prendre mes marques... j'essaierai de poster le plus souvent possible mais je ne promet rien **

**Uchronos **

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 49**

_-_Il faut tout de suite aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que Queudver traîne près du château, fit Hermione d'une voix stridente qui dévoilait ainsi sa peur.

_-_Non ! Rétorqua Harry d'un ton mauvais. Je vais m'en occuper moi_-_même ! Il ne s'échappera pas cette fois et il devra répondre de ses actions. Il devra laver Sirius de toutes ses actions mensongères…

_-_Il connaît tous les passages secret du château et si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai … fit Ginny en s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part d'Harry. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un piège et que des Mangemorts t'attendent dehors.

Harry bouillonnait de rage. L'homme qui avait trahi ses parents et causé l'emprisonnement injuste de son parrain était à porté de main et ses deux amies voulaient l'empêcher de les venger. Il se tourna vers Ron, lui comprendrait et l'aiderait à capturer Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Ecoute Harry, répondit son ami en rougissant. Hermione et Ginny ont raison, Dumbledore capturera Croutard plus efficacement que nous.

Harry dévisagea ses amis en cherchant un argument pour les convaincre de l'aider mais il réalisa qu'en réalité, c'est lui qu'il cherchait persuader. Sortir de Poudlard, alors que les attentats aussi bien parmi les sorciers que chez les Moldus se multipliaient à une vitesse effarante que rien et même pas l'ordre du Phénix ne semblait pouvoir arrêté, était plus que suicidaire.

_-_Vous avez raison, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'espère bien. Je ne me suis pas rangé de l'avis de Mione pour m'entendre dire que j'avais tort, lança le grand roux sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Hermione le frapper à l'épaule.

_-_En attendant, Harry, il faut que tu préviennes Dumbledore. Ça n'a peut_-_être aucun rapport avec le saccage de votre chambre mais je trouve ça étrange qu'un objet ayant appartenu à Sirius disparaisse au moment même où un am… ou quelqu'un qui l'a vu s'en servir fréquemment réapparaisse. Il est quand même fort à parier que les deux affaires sont liées, conclu_-_t_-_elle.

_-_J'irai demain avant le petit déjeuner ? Se résigna Harry.

_-_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? S'étonna Ginny.

_-_Rusard, Miss Teigne et tous les fantômes doivent patrouiller dans les couloirs et ils ont certainement l'ordre de signaler tous les élèves surpris se promenant, expliqua Ron. De toute manière, on voit tellement peu Dumbledore ces derniers temps que je ne suis pas certain qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dans le château et encore moins qu'il y dorme.

_-_Et vous, où allez_-_vous dormir ? S'inquiéta brusquement Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un bref sourire.

_-_Ici, répondit Ron en désignant la salle commune. McGonagall pense que nous y passons déjà la plupart de nos nuits.

Ginny se mit à rire en douce tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel pestant.

_-_Tu penses vraiment que c'est Queudver qui a mis à sac notre chambre ? Demanda Harry en sortant de son mutisme.

_-_Je trouverais étonnant que ça ne soit pas le cas, répondit posément Hermione. Il devait chercher quelque chose de précis.

_-_Le Livre, fit Ron.

_-_Il y a de grande chance, acquiesça la jeune fille en s'excusant presque.

Le premier réflexe de Ron fut de se lever et de hurler mais quand il remarqua les regards des autres élèves, il se rassit précipitamment.

_-_Comment ce traître a_-_t_-_il su que Papa nous l'avait envoyé ? S'interrogea Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche comme si les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir, ce fut Harry qui prononça ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

_-_Vous faites partis de mes proches et pour cette raison, vous êtes espionné. Il est très probable qu'un professeur ou un élève est remarqué que Ron a reçu un paquet le lendemain du meurtre … Voldemort a du comprendre de quoi il en retournait et il a envoyé son rat domestique pour faire le sale boulot.

_-_Alors pourquoi ne l'a_-_t_-_il pas pris quand il en avait l'occasion ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi le miroir et pas la carte qui révélait sa présence ou la cape ?

_-_Queudver a peut_-_être été dérangé ou alors il avait actuellement plus besoin du miroir que d'autre chose, postula Hermione. Et si c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé quelque chose dans le château qui mérite qu'il court le risque de mettre à sac votre chambre pour miroir qu'il savait que Sirius donnerai à Harry mais je ne sais pas quoi …

_-_Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Demande Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signes d'impuissance.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore doit certainement en avoir une idée mais pour le moment, je sèche.

_-_Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle ni le moment pour ça mais entendre Hermione reconnaître qu'elle ne sait pas quelque chose vaut quand même son pesant de chocogrenouilles, dit Ron avec un sourire taquin.

Hermione lui tira la langue mais elle ne paraît pas se formaliser de la plaisanterie de son petit ami. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, la salle se vida lentement et à la fin, il ne resta plus que le quatuor et les trois garçons qui partageaient la chambre de Ron et Harry. Seamus, un peu mal à l'aise, s'approcha des deux couples qui sommeillaient devant l'âtre.

_-_Hermione, Ginny, ce n'est pas que vous nous déranger mais Dean, Neville et moi aimerions aller nous coucher.

_-_Bah, si on ne vous dérange pas, allez vous coucher, répondit du tac au tac Ginny.

_-_C'est que …

_-_Oui, fit Hermione en prenant un air intéressé.

_-_Enfin…

Les yeux du jeune homme se tournèrent vers Dean et Neville pour chercher de l'aide auprès d'eux mais ceux_-_ci firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et il du se débrouiller seul.

_-_Alors ? S'impatienta Ginny.

_-_Enfin tout le monde sait ce que vous faites quand vous … _dormez_ ici, répondit l'Irlandais d'un air paniqué.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard alarmé. Quand l'un ou l'autre revenait au petit matin après une nuit passée au coté de leur petite amie, ils subissaient un interrogatoire de la part de leurs camarades de chambrés mais Harry et Ron avaient décidé par un accord tacite de rien dire, autant par respect pour Hermione et Ginny que par pudeur ou parce qu'ils n'avaient surtout pas envie de savoir ce que l'autre faisait. Dean et Seamus avaient pris leur silence pour de la vantardise et ils s'étaient bien entendus fait des idées que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas jugé bon de démentir.

_-_Qui a bien pu te dire cela ? Demanda Hermione d'une voie glaciale en se tournant vers Ron qui essayait de paraître aussi choqué et étonné que possible par les propos de Seamus.

Ginny avait quitté les bras d'Harry pour le fixer mais le regard qu'elle lui adressait était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Le brun remercia intérieurement Merlin qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive ou tout du moins plus qu'Hermione. Quoiqu'il se demandait si elle ne jouait pas un peu la comédie pour impressionner Seamus et ses comparses mais surtout et principalement Ron.

_-_Moi, je vais te dire ce qui se passe la nuit ici ! Je dors et si Ron fait quelque chose d'autre, il le fait tout seul et il continuera à être seul un bon moment à mon avis, poursuivi la petite brune. Compris ?

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Seamus.

_-_Com… Compris, bégaya ce dernier en reculant avant de s'étaler sur le sofa le plus éloigné de la jeune fille.

_-_Mione, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit. Il a tout inventé, se défendit Ron quand sa petite amie se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

_-_Je te crois Ron, je te crois… Je suis crevée, je vais me coucher.

Ron se déplaça un peu, pensant certainement qu'Hermione allait passer la nuit à ses cotés mais elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et pris la direction du dortoir des filles au grand étonnement de celui_-_ci.

_-_Tu viens Ginny ? Demanda Hermione en haut de l'escalier en se retournant vers son amie.

_-_J'arrives, répondit la rousse en embrassant à son tour son petit ami et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Puis elle courut rejoindre son amie. Quand elles eurent disparu dans leurs chambres, les cinq garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

_-_Tu crois qu'Hermione va nous en vouloir longtemps ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

_-_Deux ou trois jours, répondit_-_il en haussant les épaules.

_-_Tu sais toi que je n'ai rien dit.

_-_Enfin si tu ne souriais pas bêtement à chaque fois que Dean te demande ce que tu as fait pendant la nuit, personne ne se ferait d'idée, murmura Harry.

_-_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me sens bien après avoir passé la nuit auprès d'Hermione… Et puis de toute manière, il ne s'est encore rien passé !

_-_Arrête Ron, je ne veux rien savoir sur Hermione et toi sinon je vais me sentir obligé de me confier sur Ginny et moi.

_-_Stop ! Dit précipitamment Ron. Je ne veux strictement rien savoir sur ce que vous faites ! Déjà que vous savoir ensemble dans une pièce m'inquiète, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer des choses alors si tu me racontes, ça va être encore pire.

_-_Tu n'es pas logique, tu sais, si je te raconte …

_-_Oui mais je saurais ce que vous allez faire alors !

Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant le raisonnement de son meilleur ami qui le regardait un peu surpris avant de s'allonger sur un divan et de lui tourner le dos. Bien rapidement, Harry n'entendit plus que les bruits familiers du sommeil de ses camarades agrémentés de ceux de la salle commune. Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait sans cesse à la phrase d'Hermione.

« …Queudver a trouvé quelque chose dans la château qui mérite la peine qu'il révèle sa présence… »

Il avait certainement était caché par Drago Malfoy dans ses dortoirs. Harry aurait bien demandé à Blaise Zabini s'il avait remarqué quelque chose mais ce dernier avait été étonnamment discret depuis la dérouillée qu'il avait reçu. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire maintenant, c'était lister les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Queudver à agir ainsi.

_-_Il aurait pu le tuer

_-_Il aurait pu tuer Ginny

_-_Il aurait pu tuer Dumbledore

_-_Il aurait pu voler le Livre réunissant les prophéties concernant la famille Weasley

Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était volé un miroir à double sens … A moins que … A moins qu'il n'est découvert que Luna Lovegood était une descendante de la fille de Goddirc Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle et qu'elle possédait elle aussi un livre emplie de prophéties et si c'était le cas, elle était probablement en danger. Voldemort allait vraisemblablement tenter de se l'approprier par tous les moyens. Harry allait devoir la prévenir, elle et le professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet. Il envisagea un instant de se lever pour l'avertir mais il se souvint de l'heure qu'il était et du fait que les couloirs devaient grouiller de fantômes patrouillant dans le château à la recherche d'un être humain. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, la fatigue prit le dessus et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au petit matin, ce fut un doux baiser qui réveilla Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux noirs auréolés d'une chevelure rousse qui l'observaient.

_-_Alors le prince au bois dormant est réveillé ? Demanda la personne avec amusement.

Harry réprima un sourire.

_-_Ron, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller comme ça, préféra_-_t_-_il dire en se retournant pour cacher son amusement.

_-_Ah ! Ça fait plaisir d'apprendre que je ressemble tant que ça à mon frère, s'indigna Ginny.

_-_Gin ! Feignit de s'étonner Harry en se tournant vers elle. Bien sûr que tu ne ressembles pas à ton frère ! Tu es dix mille fois plus belle que lui.

_-_Mais bien entendu ! Et combien de fois Ron t'a_-_t_-_il réveillé comme ça ?

_-_Alors ça va faire six ans et demi que nous nous connaissons … si je prends en comptes les étés que j'ai passé au Terrier et que je soustrait les nuits que nous avons passés l'un et l'autre à l'infirmerie et ceux que j'ai passé chez les Dursley …

Ginny le dévisageait, semblant se demander si elle devait prendre ce qu'il disait pour argent comptant ou pas et il rallongea encore un peu ses calculs.

_-_… Jamais !

Ginny ne parut pas comprendre une seconde ou deux, Harry voyant sa tête explosa de rire, ce qui fit pousser à Ron un grognement endormi.

_-_Tu trouves ça drôle ? Murmura la jeune rousse avec un semblant de colère.

_-_Très !

_-_Si c'est comme ça, je ne te réveillerai plus jamais de cette manière, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle d'une voix ferme et assurée que démentait son regard pétillant.

_-_Tant pis pour moi, même si j'ai trouvé ce réveil très agréable, dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. J'aurai du faire attention avant de parler.

_-_Tu penses m'avoir avec des compliments ?

_-_Entre autre ?

_-_N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi te faire pardonner pour avoir sous-entendu à tes copains que nous faisions des galipettes ici…

_-_Mais je n'oublie pas mon cœur.

_-_Tant mieux ! Maintenant file t'habiller ! Dit_-_elle d'un ton autoritaire.

_-_Pourquoi ?

Ginny poussa un soupir désabusé.

_-_Tu dois aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore pour Queudver.

_-_Ecoute, Gin, je préférais y aller tout seul, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

La jeune rousse le regarda décontenancé avant que les traits de son visage ne se durcissent.

_-_Encore un de tes foutus secrets. Quand est_-_ce que tu comprendras que …

_-_Pas ici, Gin, pas maintenant !

_-_C'est à cause de ça que nous nous sommes séparés et tu n'as toujours pas compris…

_-_Très bien, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, dit froidement Harry en finissant de se changer.

Il prit fermement Ginny par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de la Salle Commune.

_-_Alors par quoi veux tu que je commence ? Que je me doutais que quelqu'un de ta famille allait mourir ? Que Dumbledore est mourrant ? Qu'il existe un troisième livre de prophéties écrit par Helga Poufsouffle et que la personne qui le possède est en grand danger ? Alors, dis ce que tu veux savoir en premier ?

Ginny se figea au milieu du couloir.

_-_Tu savais que Maman et Percy allaient mourir et tu n'as rien fait pour les protéger !

_-_Je ne savais pas que c'étaient eux qui allaient mourir. En fait, j'étais persuadé que c'était Ron qui …

_-_Comment pouvais tu croire ça ?

_-_Après la dispute entre ta mère et Ron, si tu te rappelles, …

_-_Comment ne le pourrais_-_je pas ? Ironisa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ton père m'a pris à part et m'a demandé de parler à Ron et tu te doutes qu'il savait lui aussi… Il a d'ailleurs fait une remarque…

Il a dit qu'il n'aimerait pas voir mourir l'un ou l'autre avant Noël et juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express, il leur a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient… Mais jamais je n'ai cru que c'était ta mère. Pour moi, ça ne pouvait être que Ron, il a déjà frôlé la mort si souvent à cause de moi …

_-_Pourquoi est_-_ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider….

Harry repris sa marche mais quand il se retourna après quelques pas, il vit que Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il revient alors près d'elle et la serra contre lui.

_-_On ne saura jamais Gin. C'était peut être un mal nécessaire.

_-_Ma mère me manque, même Percy et ses airs pompeux me manquent. Qui est ce que j'irai embêter quand il travaillera sur ses dossiers ? A qui je demanderai conseils pour te faire à dîner ou pour élever nos enfants ?

_-_Tu pourras toujours venir m'embêter quand je travaillerai. Quant à nos enfants, c'est vrai que ta mère nous aurait été d'une grande aide mais il faudra faire sans, on improvisera et j'essaierai d'éviter de les faire faire du balai quand on partira en promenade et j'apprendrai à changer les couches sans vomir.

Ginny eut un petit rire entrecoupé de sanglots.

_-_Tu réalises ce que tu me promets en disant ça ?

_-_Que j'ai envie de passer ma vie à tes cotés ? Et bien ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Ginny pique un fard.

_-_Harry, je …

_-_Va voir tout le seul le professeur Dumbledore… Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire.

_-_Comme tu veux mais je pense maintenant que tu as le droit de tout savoir…

Un bruit de pas dans leurs dos les fit sursauter. Ils espèrent que ce n'étaient pas Rusard qui venait de les surprendre.

_-_Miss Weasley, M. Potter, vous me paraissez bien matinaux, fit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée. A moins qu'au contraire, que vous n'alliez vous coucher, ce qui signifierai que vous avez contrevenu au règlement mais je n'ose y croire de votre part et j'en aurai de toute manière été averti.

Les jeunes gens rougirent de concerts.

_-_Nous venions vous voir en fait, fit Harry pour expliquer leur présence. Nous croyons savoir qui a saccagé mon dortoir voire même pourquoi…

Le professeur Dumbledore le considéra de son regard perçant tandis que Ginny le fixait avec deux grands yeux ronds.

_-_Suivez_-_moi dans mon bureau, ordonna le directeur.

Il marcha rapidement devant Harry et Ginny qui devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

_-_Alors qui et pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement Dumbledore après avoir refermé la porte.

_-_Queudver … Peter Pettigrow, annonça Harry.

_-_Comment pouvez_-_vous être aussi affirmatif?

_-_Nous l'avons vu sur la carte du Maraudeur, l'informa Ginny.

_-_La fameuse carte du Maraudeur… dit rêveusement Dumbledore. Encore une chance que Peter n'aie volé qu'un simple miroir à double sens et non pas cette si précieuse carte… Où était_-_il quand vous l'avez vu ?

_-_Il se dirigeait vers Pré au Lard, répondit Harry.

_-_Il doit être loin maintenant. Vous m'avez dit que vous pensiez savoir connaître la raison qui l'avait poussé à saccager votre chambre.

_-_Il cherchait un moyen de communiquer rapidement la découverte qu'il venait de faire et il pensait avoir rejoint sa cache avant qu'on ne le remarque l'état du dortoir.

_-_Qu'a_-_t_-_il découvert de si important ?

_-_La personne qui détient le troisième livre prophétique d'Helga Poufsouffle…

_-_Il n'y a que deux livres, Harry, s'étonna Ginny.

Si le professeur Dumbledore fut surpris par la révélation, il ne le montre pas.

_-_Je suppose qu'il est en possession de l'identité du ou de la descendante de la fille de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle et que cette personne est élève dans cette école.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_C'est Luna, n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea Ginny.

_-_Miss Lovegood ? Dit placidement Dumbledore. Ce ne m'étonnerai guère que ce soit le cas. Avons-nous raison Harry ?

_-_Oui, répondit_-_il puis pressentant les questions qu'ils allaient inévitablement lui poser. Je l'ai découvert l'année dernière mais parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si cela ne s'ébruitait pas, j'ai respecté son choix et je n'en ai pas parlé.

_-_Uniquement pour cette raison ? Remarqua Dumbledore de façon sagace. Se pourrait_-_il qu'elle ai une mission à remplir et le fait que ce soit connu puisse être une gêne.

_-_C'est une possibilité, concéda à contre cœur Harry.

Il vit le directeur regarder rapidement dans la direction de Ginny et revenir sur lui comme pour le questionner si elle était, elle et sa famille, l'objectif de Luna, il cligna simplement des yeux pour le lui confirmer. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le manège du directeur, trop occupée qu'elle était à fixer le brun, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose qui aurait du lui paraître évident depuis bien longtemps.

_-_Ginevra, votre père m'a affirmé qu'il avait envoyé à votre frère Ronald, votre exemplaire, l'a_-_t_-_il bien reçu ?

_-_Oui, oui, confirma_-_t_-_elle. Il est pour le moment caché dans …

_-_Chut ! Ne me le dites pas, si vous me renseignez sur son emplacement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez de force moral pour m'empêcher de le lire. Parcourir ainsi presque mille ans de l'histoire de votre famille serait à la fois une immense convoitise et un grand malheur. Si jamais je commençais à le faire car arrivé à l'époque actuelle, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de ne pas en découvrir la fin de votre … enfin vous saisissez l'essence de mes propos confus, conclu le professeur d'un ton gêné.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard mi_-_amusé, mi_-_interrogateur.

_-_Je vous remercie tous les deux de m'avoir prévenu, je vais en avertir Remus qui ira vérifier à Pré au Lard si Queudver est encore présent, ce dont je doute, tandis que Filius ira voir miss Lovegood et son père… Je suppose que vous n'avez encore pris votre petit déjeuner et je vais donc vous laisser vous rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau du directeur et prirent en silence la direction de la Grande Salle.

_-_Luna cherche à me protéger ? Demanda brusquement Ginny au bout de quelques pas.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement. Il savait que sa petite amie était perspicace mais il espérait q'elle ne lui poserait pas la question si rapidement, pas avant qu'il ne puisse en parler avec Luna.

_-_Pas uniquement toi, Gin, mais aussi toute ta famille, fit la voix absente de Luna en arrivant en face d'eux. Ceci dit, étant donné ma localisation pendant la majeure partie de l'année et mon age, je me charge tout partiellement de toi et de ton frère Ron.

_-_Luna, il faut que je te prévienne… commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par le regard de la blonde.

_-_Je sais, Harry, je sais, fit_-_elle d'une voix rêveuse.

_-_Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ? La questionna Ginny.

_-_M'aurais_-_tu écouté si je t'avais prévenu de tes bonheurs ou tes malheurs ? De tout temps, mes ancêtres ont veillé sur les tiens, certaines, car seules les femmes avaient le droit de toucher au recueil de prophéties, ont suggéré à tes grands_-_parents quelques actions mais les mâles Weasley sont connus pour leurs esprits butés et leurs orgueils, tu dois bien le savoir, et donc cela ne donna rien. Crois_-_tu que cela aurait été différent pour toi ?

Ginny regarda perplexe son amie.

_-_Non, tu as raison. Je n'aime déjà pas qu'il existe un livre qui indique ce que va être ma vie, ce n'est pas pour apprécier qu'une amie les plus proches me dicte ce que je dois faire.

Luna tendis les mains vers elle comme pour lui dire « Qu'est ce que je disais ! »

_-_Tu as lu que tu étais en danger ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Je le sais depuis plusieurs mois. Ce que j'ai lu, c'était que Ginny allait apprendre qui j'étais en réalité.

_-_Ainsi donc tu es réellement une lointaine cousine. Ça va faire un choc à Papa, surtout que tu habites à quelques kilomètres seulement du Terrier, se réjouit la jeune Weasley.

_-_Ne leur dis pas ! Du moins pas avant que je ne te le dise, j'ai encore quelques prophéties à aider à réaliser…

_-_Si ça me concerne, j'aimerai que tu me le dises en face et que tu arrêtes de te servir d'Harry.

_-_Ecoute Gin, Luna ne s'est jamais servi de moi !

_-_Oh que si ! Depuis que tu as découvert mon secret, j'essaie de renforcer la confiance qu'à Ginny en l'amour que tu lui portes…


	51. Chapter 50

je tiens à signaler au passage que ma toujours fidèle relectrice **Vinvin **vient de publier sa premiere fic, allez donc la lire.

**

* * *

Chapitre 50**

_-_Ça m'inquiète que Tante Betsy ne nous ai pas encore répondu, marmonna Ron en regardant les hiboux se poser.

_-_Elle doit être très occupé, fit Hermione d'un ton qui sous_-_entendait qu'elle avait déjà dit ces mots plusieurs fois et que ça commençait à légèrement à l'énerver de les répéter.

_-_Je sais Hermione mais ça va bientôt faire deux mois que je lui ai écris. Elle aurait quand même pu trouver le temps de me répondre.

_-_Ron, franchement, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil s'assirent à coté d'eux.

_-_Alors vous allez au bal ensembles ? Leur demanda la blonde.

_-_Je l'ignore, commenta sèchement Hermione en foudroyant Ron du regard. Il ne m'a toujours pas …

_-_Nous ne savons pas encore si nous restons pour les vacances, la coupa Ron.

_-_Ah bon ? S'étonna Parvati. Vous allez où ?

_-_Ron ! Ton père désire que ta sœur et toi restiez à Poudlard ! S'indigna Hermione.

_-_Mione, j'ai dix sept ans, je suis donc majeur ! Et si je veux passer mes vacances en dehors de Poudlard, je le ferais, rétorqua Ron sans hausser le ton pour une fois.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner.

_-_Et bien, ça serait dommage pour toi, fit le grand roux en se levant avec un sourire mystérieux. Harry ! Il faut que je te parle !

Hermione regarda avec un œil mauvais son petit ami se lever et rejoindre leur meilleur ami qui venait de descendre avec Ginny prendre son petit déjeuner.

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Ron ? L'interrogea Harry.

_-_J'ai envie de faire un cadeau de Noël spécial pour Hermione et j'aurai besoin de ton aide … de votre aide et aussi celle de Dumbledore.

Ginny le fixa intensément, les yeux brillants, impatiente de connaître l'idée de son frère et Harry écouta avec attention, leurs sourires à tous les deux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que Ron exposait son idée.

_-_Elle va adorer, s'exclama Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête pour apporter son assentiment.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux de nous ? Demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ginny, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à convaincre de nous laisser aller le voir…

_-_Ça ne va pas être facile, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il faudrait demander de l'aide à Fred, George, Charlie et Bill …

_-_C'est bien ce que je pensais… Harry, au cas où il refuserait, tu accepterais de nous accueillir chez toi ?

_-_Cher les Dursley ? S'étonna le brun. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous accepteraient chez eux et en plus, leur maison a été détruite …

_-_Harry, le raisonna Ginny. Il parle de Grimmaurd Square, pas de chez les Dursley.

Harry se sentit confus, il avait oublié le legs que lui avait fait son parrain Sirius et ses parents. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas de cette héritage, s'il l'acceptait cela signifierait qu'ils étaient vraiment morts et lui encore vivant. Il essaya de cacher son trouble en tentant de plaisanter.

_-_Bien sûr que je le savais, je vous faisais marcher.

Il ria mais il se trouvait faux mais cela sembla convaincre Ron qui se mit à rire bruyamment alors que Ginny sourit, cependant Harry vit dans son regard qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée berner.

_-_Sans problème, vous êtes tous les bienvenus au Square.

_-_Parfait, je vais voir Dumbledore pour savoir s'il accepte de m'aider, cria Ron en s'éloignant.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse dire un mot, Hermione se planta devant eux.

_-_J'espère que vous n'allez pas apporter votre soutien à Ron dans son idée de désobéir à son père ! Vous devez vous rendre compte qu'il fait ça pour nous protéger !

Harry fit signe à Ginny qu'il devait parler en particulier à Hermione et il entraîna celle_-_ci à l'écart.

_-_Hermione, comprends_-_le, il vient de perdre sa mère et Percy, il a envie de voir ceux qui lui restent…

_-_Ça, je peux le comprendre, mes parents mes manquent énormément mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais essayer de les voir alors que l'on me l'interdit.

_-_Pour le moment, il essaye de faire changer d'avis son père…

_-_Et moi, il y pense ? J'espérais que nous aurions pu aller cette fois ensemble au bal de Noël … fit_-_elle avec les tremolos dans la voix.

Harry compris le désarroi dans lequel était plongé son amie, il la serra contre lui et lui murmura des mots rassurants.

_-_Mais si, il pense à toi, il ne pense qu'à toi.

_-_Alors pourquoi perd t_-_il la dernière occasion de venir à un bal avec moi ?

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_Pourquoi dis_-_tu que c'est la dernière occasion ? Vous aurez énormément de circonstances d'aller à un bal, ne serait_-_ce qu'à votre mariage !

Hermione détourna les yeux en rosissant légèrement.

_-_J'espère …

A cet instant, ils furent bousculés par une adolescente, pleurant à chaudes larmes et suivie par un groupe d'amis.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna Harry.

_-_Elle a du perdre des membres de sa famille, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

_-_Ses parents… Vinciane Deauclair vient d'apprendre que les Mangemorts ont massacré ses parents, fit la voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood qui arrivait dans leurs dos.

_-_Deauclair comme Pénélope Deauclair ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Luna hocha mollement la tête.

_-_Elle est dans le groupe de Neville, je crois qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup, ajouta_-_t_-_elle sans plus d'explication avant de repartir.

Harry et Hermione la regardèrent s'éloigner perplexes.

_-_Pauvre Pénélope ! Soupira Harry. D'abord Percy et maintenant ses parents….

_-_Elle va avoir besoin du soutien de ceux qui tiennent à elle… Je … Je

Hermione essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires qui avaient envahi son esprit.

_-_Notre cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va bientôt commencer, fit_-_elle.

_-_Hé ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas déjeuner ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione rit doucement.

_-_Il fallait te lever plutôt ou alors passer moins de temps avec Ginny … ou à écouter Ron et ses plans foireux.

_-_Bien entendu, parler avec toi n'était pas superflu, c'est ça ?

_-_Parler avec moi n'est jamais superflu, c'est même recommandé par toutes les personnes sensées !

Harry sourit.

_-_Tu n'es pas du genre à te vanter habituellement.

_-_Ron doit avoir une très mauvaise influence sur moi, fit la brunette avec un petit sourire.

Quand les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ron les attendait en affichant un grand sourire qui fait comprendre à Harry que le professeur Dumbledore avait accédé à sa requête, le signe de la main qu'il lui fit lorsque Hermione se pencha pour prendre ses affaires le lui confirma.

Tonks entra dans la salle par la porte qui menait à son bureau mais sa maladresse fit qu'elle y coinça sa robe de sorcière lorsqu'elle referma la porte. Cela provoqua quelques rires blasés. Depuis son arrivée, Tonks avait été à l'origine de bons nombres de catastrophes qui, si elles avaient provoqué l'hilarité de tout le monde au début, commençaient maintenant à lasser. La voir renverser une soupière sur les genoux de McGonagall était marrant une fois mais ce ne l'était plus à la quinzième. Néanmoins mis à part le groupe d'apprentis Mangemorts de Malfoy, tout le monde se montrait indulgent avec elle, même si certains se demandaient si elle ne le faisait pas un peu exprès.

_-_Un jour, j'oublierais ma tête, s'excusa_-_t_-_elle. Au dernier cours, nous avons vu comment nous débarrasser d'Inferi, malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement la création d'un Inferius nécessitant d'user de magie noir, il est strictement interdit par le Ministère de vous en faire une démonstration et croyez_-_moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit le cas.

Tonks frissonna et ses traits se troublèrent de telle manière que pendant une seconde, son visage ressembla à un crane humain.

_-_Dans ses conditions, nous allons étudier les Détraqueurs et le moyen de nous en libérer avec le sortilège du Patronus. Je n'ignore pas que vous savez tous ou presque le lancer lorsqu'il n'y a pas de menace… en fait, il me semble que parmi vous, il n'y a qu'Harry qui y parvienne en présence de Détraqueurs.

Harry fixa l'oreille de Tonks car il savait que tous ses camarades de classe le dévisageaient et il attendit que cela se dissipe.

_-_Je sais aussi qu'après l'évasion d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban, il y a quelques années, vous avez été en contact avec ces … êtres, vous avez alors perdu toute envie de rire, cru que vous ne connaîtriez plus la joie, le bonheur et que ne pourrez plus jamais aimer… Seuls ne restaient à votre esprit, vos regrets, vos doutes et vos peines… et c'était le cas. Même si nous ignorons encore biens des choses sur ces créatures, nous savons toutefois qu'ils se nourrissent d'émotions tel que la joie, le bonheur et l'amour. Il suffit qu'une personne se trouve dans un rayon de cinq mètres pour que le Détraqueur se sustente de ses émotions … c'est déjà une arme terrible mais elle n'est rien par rapport à leur baiser …

Harry frissonna en repensant à la fin de sa troisième année où il avait failli subir le fameux baiser en voulant sauver Sirius et qu'il avait été sauvé par lui_-_même en voyageant dans le temps.

_-_Pour beaucoup de magico_-_zoologistes, le Détraqueur est très proche du Moremplis et de l'Epouvantard, certains avancent même que l'Epouvantard est la forme larvaire du Détraqueur. Comme vous le savez, l'Epouvantard prend la forme de ce qui effraie le plus, pour ma part, ça serait de devenir quelconque…

La remarque provoqua l'hilarité de toute la classe tellement elle paraissait impossible.

_-_… Mais passons ! Il est très facile de repousser un Epouvantard et je ne vais pas commettre l'impair de vous rappeler qu'il suffit d'imaginer votre peur dans une situation comique et de prononcer le sort Ridikulus. Cependant il arrive que la personne attaquée se trouve être trop jeune ou trop paniqué par l'apparition pour que l'Epouvantard s'approche assez près de sa victime et qu'il la touche… Ce qui se passe après est encore très nébuleux mais l'on suppose qu'il fusionne son corps avec celui de sa proie et qu'il se transforme en Détraqueur. Regrettablement cela n'a pas pu être prouvé à ce jour, personne n'a été retrouvé après un contact … Fort heureusement, c'est assez rare comme événement ce qui explique le petit nombre de Détraqueurs. Bon après ce petit intermède biologique, nous allons enfin passer aux exercices pratiques.

Pendant le reste du cours, ils s'entraînèrent à créer leurs Patronus, le cerf d'Harry côtoyait la loutre d'Hermione, l'ouistiti de Seamus ou la gazelle de Lavande, Ron fit sensation lorsqu'il fit apparaître son ours au coté du placide panda de Neville.

A la fin du cours, Tonks leur demanda de réaliser soixante centimètres de parchemin sur les différences entre un Détraqueur, un Epouvantard et un Moremplis pour le cours suivant avant de demander à Harry de rester un instant.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu as des nouvelles de Remus ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle quand ils furent seuls.

_-_Oui, hier ou avant hier pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé un terrain pour la maison que voulait Sirius… Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour rien… répondit_-_elle troublée. J'essaie de le contacter depuis le mariage de Bill Weasley et il ne répond à aucun de mes hiboux.

_-_Tu veux que je lui dise de te répondre, proposa Harry.

_-_Tu accepterais ? Se réjouit l'auror aux cheveux mauves. Je n'osais pas te le demander mais ça serait merveilleux si tu le faisais et dis lui bien que pour ma part, ça ne change rien et que je serais là quoiqu'il arrive. Tu as bien compris ? Même s'il ne me répond pas, je serais sûre qu'il te lira, fit_-_elle en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Demanda Harry en se dégageant.

Tonks rosit et même ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge brique qui n'aurait pas dénoté dans une assemblé de la famille Weasley, ce qui éclaira aussitôt Harry sur le type de relation que Tonks aimerait entretenir avec l'ami de ses parents et de son parrain. Il y avait certes une grande différence d'age entre Remus et Tonks mais selon les feuilletons à l'eau de rose dont se gavait Tante Pétunia toute la journée, l'amour n'avait pas d'âge. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Remus avait mis sa vie amoureuse de coté tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de guérir de sa lycanthropie. Il trouvait que l'ami de son père pourrait être séduisant s'il faisait attention à lui_-_même s'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour le critiquer sur ce point.

_-_Je pense avoir compris, fit_-_il lucide. Je vais même tout faire pour t'aider.

_-_Harry, s'exclama Tonks en le reprenant dans ses bras. Tu es vraiment un amour. Ginny a bien de la chance de t'avoir sinon …

Harry rougit, il n'était pas trop habitué à recevoir ce genre de compliment.

_-_Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis comme ça !

Elle lui pinça la joue en riant.

_-_Assez rigoler, je vais te laisser partir sinon Ginny va commencer à se poser des questions et je ne voudrais surtout pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle dispute entre vous deux

_-_On a eu une petite discussion sérieuse tous les deux et on a mis les choses aux points.

_-_Tant mieux… Il vaut mieux le faire assez tôt dans une relation.

_-_Euh… oui, bon, je vais y aller, s'excusa Harry en sortant de la salle.

Il rejoignit la Grande Salle où ses amis devaient l'attendre. Ron dévorait déjà des côtes de porc à belles dents, à la chaîne sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et celui plus moqueur de Ginny.

_-_Tu m'en laisses une ? Le railla Harry.

_-_Chers_-_toi, répondit Ron en postillonnant allégrement sur Harry.

_-_Merlin ! Ron, qu'est ce que je vais faire te toi ? Se désola Hermione.

_-_Je sais ce que tu peux déjà commencer par faire avec mon frère… Lui apprendre à manger proprement, glissa Ginny de manière espiègle.

Ron avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche tout en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

_-_Excusez_-_moi mais quand j'ai faim, je mange et je ne me préoccupe pas des convenances cependant je sais me tenir quand il le faut. C'est juste que pour le moment, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion…

_-_Ce qui explique l'énorme tache que tu avais sur ta robe lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, murmura Hermione.

Ron fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais le teint rougeâtre que prirent ses oreilles ne trompèrent personne.

_-_Qu'est ce que te voulait Tonks ? Demanda le roux à Harry.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à révéler ce que l'auror lui avait dit en toute confiance.

_-_Elle me demandait des nouvelles de Remus, se borna_-_t_-_il à répondre.

Il ne lui échappa toutefois par le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Ginny et Hermione et cela ne le surprit guère car il les savait très intuitives, en revanche la réflexion de Ron le laissa baba et il ne fut pas le seul dans ce cas.

_-_Elle veut que tu l'aides avec Remus ? …Bah quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

_-_Euh… Non ! S'exclama vivement Hermione. C'est juste que tu nous étonnes de l'avoir remarqué.

_-_C'est vrai que pour toi, j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café …

_-_Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps pour ça ? Soupira la brunette.

Ron haussa les épaules mais il tourna légèrement la tête pour que seul Harry aperçoive son clin d'œil.

_-_Tu venais de dire une telle énormité que j'ai voulu te rabattre le caquet et franchement maintenant que je me souviens de ta tête, je ne le regrette pas !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Ça t'apprendrais à faire des clins d'œil en douce à Harry, fit Hermione en se levant et en quittant dignement la Grande Salle.

_-_Comment elle a su ? Demanda lui Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Mione ! Lança le roux d'un ton suppliant en se précipitant à la suite de sa petite amie.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour Remus et Tonks ? Demanda la rouquine.

_-_Ecrire à Remus pour commencer parce qu'en fait, c'est lui qui ne veut pas.

_-_Et ça se comprend… En même temps, si j'étais une louve garou, je serais très contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi.

_-_Une partie des réticences de Remus viennent peut_-_être de là, il a peur de cela… mais je pense aussi qu'il … enfin que par respect pour Sirius, il n'ais pas envie de sortir avec sa cousine.

_-_Quel idiot ! S'indigna Ginny.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu sais, moi, j'ai quand même un peu hésité à cause de Ron.

_-_C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est stupide ! Si tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, que vient faire Ron là dedans, même chose pour Remus et Tonks avec Sirius.

_-_Ron a été mon premier ami et j'ai cru que si je sortais avec toi, il prendrait ça comme une trahison. Enfin c'est très dur à expliquer… En tout cas, je comprends ce que ressent Remus.

Ginny resta pendant une minute ou deux dans l'expectative puis voyant que cela gênait Harry, elle changea de sujet.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore au sujet de l'idée de Ron ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter sans la présence d'Hermione mais d'après l'expression qu'il affichait au début du cours, Dumbledore est d'accord.

_-_Tant mieux ! Le plus dur, ça va être avec Papa.

_-_Même si Ron n'a pas pensé à demander à Dumbledore d'intercéder auprès de votre père, celui_-_ci le fera de lui_-_même. Il sait que ça vous fera le plus grand bien à tous.

_-_Et à toi aussi. Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, toi aussi, tu as été touché et revoir ma famille te fera du bien.

Harry resta silencieux et contempla longuement son assiette. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi transparent pour elle, la famille Weasley avait bien plus été sa famille que les Dursley et la mort de Percy et surtout de Molly Weasley l'avaient énormément touché. Mme Weasley l'avait dès le premier jour considéré comme l'un de ses enfants et lui au fil des années s'était attaché à elle comme si elle était sa mère. Certes elle avait été plus coulante avec lui qu'avec ses autres enfants mais elle s'était montrée aussi possessive et maternelle qu'avec eux.

Malgré le danger que cela faisait encourir à sa famille, Molly Weasley l'avait accueilli chez elle, elle avait vu d'un bon œil l'amitié entre Ron et lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'attitude bienveillante qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle avait su pour Ginny et lui, il était même quasi certain que Molly rêvait pour eux d'un grand mariage que malheureusement elle ne verrait jamais, si bien sûr, il avait lieu un jour.

Force était de constater que comme le lui avait suggéré Ginny, le fait de revoir les Weasley lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

_-_Je crois aussi…

_-_J'ai bien souvent raison, tu devrais désormais le savoir, se glorifia la rousse.

_-_Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Hermione, dit Harry en riant doucement. Tu commences à avoir les mêmes tics qu'elle.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu m'as acheté comme cadeau de Noël ? Fit_-_elle en changeant de sujet, ayant apparemment été choqué par la remarque de son petit ami.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire franc.

_-_Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

_-_Allez, s'il te plait !

_-_Non ! De toute manière, il est grand temps que j'aille à mon cours de potion.

_-_On se voir ce soir alors ?

_-_Tu oublies encore que j'ai mon entraînement spécial.

_-_Je t'attendrais.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement avant de courir rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui avaient largement eu le temps de se réconcilier. Le cours se déroula sans d'autres fait notable autre que Neville réussit pour la première fois à réaliser une potion seul et ce qui avait été fêté à la fin du cours. Harry attendit patiemment que tous les élèves soient sortis pour entrer à nouveau de la salle.

_-_Déjà de retour, M. Potter ? Avez vous pu enfin maîtriser la méthode pour lancer un sort sans baguette ?

Harry fit une moue désolée avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

_-_Il ne faut pas vous morfondre pour cela. Bien des sorciers plus âgés n'y parviennent pas. Que se passe_-_t_-_il lorsque vous tentez le sortilège de lévitation ?

_-_Je pointe le doigt et prononce la formule mais l'objet ne fait que tressauter sur place.

_-_Vous prononcez la formule ?

_-_Oui… Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_-_Pour une raison bien mystérieuse, il semblerait que pour bien réussir un sort sans utiliser sa baguette, il faut l'informuler.

_-_C'est … ça me fait penser aux sorts que je lançais involontairement quand j'étais petit… avant que je ne découvre que je sois un sorcier.

_-_Il est vrai que ces événements sont très semblables à la magie sans baguette, c'en même dangereux mais pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les Moldus, nous essayons d'inhiber ses pratiques en leur inculquant l'idée que l'on ne peut pas se livrer à la magie qu'avec l'aide d'une baguette… Arrivez_-_vous à informuler vos sorts ?

Harry détourna les yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, ils n'avait toujours pas réussit à informuler ses sorts alors que c'était demandé de plus en plus fréquemment pour les cours de Métamorphose, Sortilège de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme à son habitude, Hermione y était parvenue après seulement une séance. Elle s'était efforcée de leur expliquer à Ron et à lui mais c'était encore aussi obscur.

_-_Non…

_-_C'est très dommageable Harry, il est essentiel que vous y parveniez le plus vite possible. Détendez_-_vous Harry, ayez l'esprit clair et vous y parviendrez.

_-_Mais j'essaie !

_-_N'y aurait_-_il pas quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ces temps ci ? Demanda le Docteur Strange d'une manière qu'Harry perçu comme plus intéressé que la moyenne. Peut_-_être un soucis avec votre amie, Ginny Weasley ?

_-_Non, tout va très bien entre nous, rétorqua Harry avec vigueur.

Le docteur Strange l'observa avec circonspection.

_-_N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez vous confiez à moi, je ne vous trahirai pas.

Harry marmonna un vague oui avant de se concentrer pour lancer le sortilège de lévitation sans prononcer la formule. Comme il s'y attendait le livre tressauta sur la table mais avec un peu de persévérance, il parvint à faire traverser au livre la pièce.

_-_Magnifique ! Maintenant nous allons tenter avec les sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.


	52. Chapter 51

une semaine de retard pour ce chapitre ... j'en suis navré mais que voulez-vous le boulot ... le prochain chapitre aura certainement le même retard, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite ...

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

A quelques jours du début des vacances de fin d'année, Ron n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de son père et il commençait à s'en alarmer malgré les lettres quasi quotidiennes de ses quatre frères lui assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il aurait très bientôt une réponse. Ils ne lui en indiquaient pas le sens mais d'après l'attitude de leur père, il y avait de très grande chance qu'elle soit négative et cela malgré la visite du professeur Dumbledore ou plutôt à cause de sa visite, prétendait George dans l'une de ses lettres car il était arrivé au Square au moment où leur père sortait d'une pièce avec le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix en l'avertissant qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique la manière dont il traitait ses enfants.

Harry se désolait de cette attitude tandis qu'Hermione paraissait plus mesurée. D'un coté, cela la réjouissait car ainsi Ron allait l'accompagner au bal de Noël et de l'autre, elle était attristée par le fait que son petit ami ne puisse pas rejoindre son père. Mais ce jour là, lorsque le roux décacheté le parchemin qui attaché au hibou devant lui, il apparut que c'était son père qui lui écrivait car il poussa un cri de joie avant de tendre la lettre à Ginny tandis qu'il se levait et quittait la Grande Salle sous les regards interloqués de ses camarades. Harry et Hermione se penchèrent par_-_dessus l'épaule de leur amie pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

_« Chère Ginny, Cher Ron,_

_S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous resteriez à Poudlard pendant les fêtes où vous seriez en sécurité mais de l'avis de vos frères et du professeur Dumbledore, cela vous ferait le plus grand bien de vous retrouver en famille et que cela me ferait le plus grand bien également … Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerai pas vous avoir près de moi, vous serrez, vous dire à quel point je tiens à vous mais je crains de vous perdre au même titre que j'ai perdu votre mère et Percy … Cependant je ne pourrais vous maintenir éternellement à l'écart du danger._

_Ron, je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin réconcilié avec Hermione et le cadeau que tu lui prépares montre vraiment à mes yeux à quel point tu peux tenir à elle. Pour tout dire je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour avoir ce type d'idée. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas intelligent, bien au contraire ! Mais jusqu'à présent, tu ne brillais pas pour ton romantisme. Il faudra tout de même que nous ayons tous les deux une discussion._

_Quant à toi, ma petite Ginny, j'ai appris tes petites frasques par des bruits de couloirs au ministère. Si certains m'ont paru sans fondement, d'autres en revanche m'ont davantage alarmé. J'ignore si ce sont les conséquences du décès de ta mère et de ton frère et je ne sais pas plus comment y remédier mais si tu as besoin d'aide, parles en avec quelqu'un._

_Nous verrons cela dans quelques jours, d'ici là, tenez-vous bien._

_Je vous aime très fort._

_P.S. le professeur Dumbledore vous acheminera avec Harry et Hermione jusqu'au quartier général par un moyen sûr et rapide. »_

_-_Ça va barder pour mon matricule, soupira Ginny.

Harry passa son bras par dessus son épaule et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

_-_Je lui dirais que c'est de ma faute.

_-_Non, Harry, c'est moi l'unique responsable. Tu le sais très bien, si je t'avais fait confiance, nous n'aurions pas eu tous ses problèmes…

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione leur demande.

_-_Qu'est ce que Ron me prépare ?

_-_Tu vas apprécier, la rassura Ginny. Je te le promets.

_-_Et il ne peut pas me l'offrir ici ?

_-_Si mais tu n'aurais pas pu en profiter pleinement et certains auraient pu être jaloux, fit Harry.

_-_Pourquoi les autres seraient_-_ils jaloux d'un cadeau que me ferait Ron ?

_-_Je crois que tu en as trop dit, le rabroua Ginny en le frappant mollement sur l'épaule.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il m'offre alors ? S'énerva légèrement Hermione.

_-_Attends encore quelques jours et tu le sauras, Mione, fit Ron en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_Ron ! S'exclama la jeune fille en sursautant. C'est de leur faute ! Ajouta_-_t_-_elle en pointant du doigt Harry et Hermione. Ils ont tout fait pour que je les questionne.

_-_Tsss, siffla Ron en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Dire que je vous faisais confiance. Pour la peine, je me demande si je vais vous offrir quelque chose pour Noël… allez viens, Mione, laissons ses deux misérables tentateurs.

_-_Tu n'es pas un peu trop dur avec eux ? Tenta de le calmer Hermione.

_-_Non, répondit_-_il avec le plus grand sérieux en l'entraînant hors de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ginny eurent le plus grand mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire jusqu'à ce que leurs amis se soient éloignés. Harry était ravi de la manière dont Ron réagissait mais par moment, il s'en inquiétait. Il se demandait s'il ne sur_-_jouait pas un peu cette bonne humeur, s'il ne cachait pas par derrière cette apparente joie de vivre, un profond malaise. Qui sait quelles terribles douleurs, il renfermait en lui ? Harry était lui_-_même passé par ce calvaire, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Perdre un être cher et s'en sentir responsable était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne… sauf peut_-_être à Voldemort. Harry sentait qu'il devait en parler avec Ron pour savoir si c'était seulement une impression ou la réalité.

Le cas échéant, il en parlerait avec Hermione et Ginny mais pour le moment, il préférait passer sous silence ce qu'il pensait de Ron. L'instant suivant, il se demandait si M. Weasley n'avait pas un peu raison au sujet de Ginny et que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur couple n'étaient pas un appel au secours. Il la serra contre lui.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Tu vas bien ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander ! Je parlais avec Colin quand tu t'es collé à moi sans raison.

_-_Gin, j'ai un peu réfléchi et je me dis que ton père a peut_-_être raison.

_-_A quel sujet ? A propos de ce que j'ai fait ? Tu sais bien que non, tout est de ma faute ! Je n'allais pas bien à ce moment là … Je voulais juste …

_-_Réfléchis Gin, pourquoi est ce que tu n'allais pas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais tant à l'époque ?

_-_Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me faire dire, Harry ? Fit la jeune rousse en haussant le ton. Que tout est de ma faute ? Que tes non_-_dits n'y sont pour rien ?

_-_Bien sûr que non, Gin.

_-_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te dise que ma mère et mon frère me manquent et que j'ai peur de perdre tout ceux à qui je tiens de la même manière ?

A peine avait_-_elle finit de parler qu'elle se levait et quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle. Harry en ressentit un pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas voulu ça, il désirait simplement faire comprendre à Ginny qu'elle refoulait certainement encore ses émotions, bien qu'ils aient déjà parlé de ça tous les deux, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ginny refusa de lui parler, lui tournant le dos quand il s'approchait d'elle ou quittant la salle commune ou la Grande Salle lorsqu'il y entrait. Bien entendu dès que Ron et Hermione s'en étaient aperçus, Harry dut répondre à leurs questions.

_-_Comprends la Harry, tu sous_-_entends qu'elle t'a quitté pour de mauvaises raisons, lui expliqua Hermione. Je suis certaine que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais je suis désolée de te le dire, tu t'y ai très mal pris.

_-_J'espère au moins que tu t'es excusé auprès d'elle ! Gronda Ron.

_-_J'essaie mais à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle, elle part en courant. Tu as bien vu ce qui c'est passé hier pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle n'a écouté aucune de mes critiques et c'est limite si elle ne discutait pas mes instructions.

_-_Tu as essayé de lui parler au calme ? Le questionna Hermione.

_-_Mais vous êtes aussi bouchés l'un que l'autre ou quoi ? S'emporta Harry. Elle refuse de rester dans la même pièce que moi alors me parler…

_-_Tu auras peut_-_être plus de chances pendant les vacances, fit Ron.

_-_Je crois que je vais rester ici finalement, marmonna Harry en refermant bruyamment le livre qu'il feuilletait négligemment.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche mais ce fut Hermione qui parla la première.

_-_Non mais vraiment ! Tu penses que c'est la solution que de la fuir ? Vous devez vous expliquer !

_-_Elle refuse de me … ânonna Harry.

_-_Je pense que nous avons compris, s'amusa Ron. Mais de toute manière, tu es notre hôte et tu te dois d'être présent.

Mark Evans s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

_-_On m'a chargé de te remettre ça.

Harry le déroula et lut ce qui y était marqué.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Hermione.

_-_Je dois aller faire une de mes retenues avec Dumbledore ce soir.

_-_Quoi ? S'indigna Ron. Le dernier jour avant les vacances mais c'est … mais il est …

_-_Ron, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione. Harry a eu une retenue, il est légitime qu'il la fasse.

_-_Je sais mais ce soir ! Il avait toute la semaine pour le faire mais Dumbledore choisit le dernier jour des cours pour lui signifier sa retenue. Surtout ce soir qu'on avait organisé…

Ron se tut brusquement en réalisant qu'il avait trop parlé.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous avez organisé ? Une fête, je parie. Alors que JE l'ai strictement interdit !

_-_Si on ne faisait que ce que tu nous autorises, on ne ferait que lire et étudier, marmonna Ron. On voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait cours demain.

Hermione lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

_-_Je parie que c'est toi qui a tout organisé et que tu comptais me mettre devant le fait accompli. Qu'est ce que va dire le professeur McGonagall quand elle verra que c'est son préfet qui a tout préparé et que la préfète en chef a laissé faire ?

_-_Bah, elle dira que tu t'es laissée mener par le bout du nez par ton petit ami qui s'est montré pour une fois plus intelligent que toi. Mione, reconnais_-_le, tu n'es pas réellement contre une petite fête ce soir.

_-_Bien sûr que si ! Se récria la jeune fille.

_-_Bon, fit Harry en se levant. Quand vous vous serez décidés, vous me retrouverez en cours.

Quand Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent devant la serre où allaient se dérouler le cours de botanique, ils étaient apparemment tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une petite fête, et Hermione avait très lourdement insisté sur ce point, ne serait finalement pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. En échange, elle avait obtenu la promesse de Ron qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool plus fort que de la bierraubeurre mais heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas remarqué le discret clin d'œil que le roux avait adressé à Harry en répétant sa promesse devant lui. Le cours du professeur Chourave fut anormalement facile pour des septièmes années mais elle avait du prendre en compte le fait que c'était leur dernier cours avant les fêtes de fin d'années.

Quand il sortit de la serre, Harry se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, la gargouille devant la porte lui fit bien quelques misère quand elle refusa de lui libérer le passage alors qu'Harry était certain de lui avoir donné le mot de passe mais elle se débloqua miraculeusement quand le concierge passa avec à ses basques, sa chatte Miss Teigne.

_-_Ah ! Harry, te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si mon petit mot t'était parvenu.

_-_La gargouille devant votre porte refusait de me laisser entrer.

Le directeur eut un petit rire cristallin et Fumseck le phénix se mit à chanter et Harry trouva son chant semblable au rire de son maître.

_-_Moi_-_même, j'ai quelques soucis depuis que Dolorès Ombrage a tenté de le passer de force… Tu m'excuseras auprès de tes amis au sujet de votre petite fête.

_-_Vous êtes au courant ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent comme lorsqu'il souriait.

_-_Bien peu de choses échappent à ma connaissance à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en avertirai pas le professeur McGonagall… j'estime que jeunesse doit se passer…. Quand je t'ai infligé cette série de retenues, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait m'être utile. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je te dis ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_A l'époque, je pensais que j'aurai plus de temps pour te révéler certaines informations mais mes forces déclinent plus vite que je ne le désirais.

_-_Vous allez bientôt mourir ?

_-_Je l'ignore Harry et je préfère ignorer la date exacte de mon décès. Savoir quand on périra est aussi néfaste que de refuser de mourir. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit une ou deux fois que la mort n'est pas une fatalité, elle est juste une étape dans la vie de toute personne équilibrée. Qui sait ce que je découvrirais ensuite et sans en avoir particulièrement hâte, cela m'intrigue tout de même….

_-_Oui, professeur, fit Harry en se demandant tout de même où son professeur voulait en venir.

_-_Tu dois me prendre pour un vieux fou qui radote…

_-_Bien sûr que non, se défendit le jeune homme.

_-_Tut tut, fit le professeur Dumbledore en agitant un long doigt sur le nez d'Harry. Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces. Je sais que je suis un vieux radoteur mais c'est le privilège de l'âge et je te demanderai de m'écouter cependant très attentivement.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement.

_-_Cependant avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu sais de l'enfance de Tom Jedusor ou comme il aime à se faire appeler Voldemort.

_-_… Voldemort est le fils d'une sorcière qui était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard et Tom Jedusor, un moldu qui a quitté sa mère dès qu'il a su pour ses pouvoirs sans se soucier qu'elle soit enceinte…

Harry regarda en direction de Dumbledore pour avoir son approbation mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un signe de la main lui indiquant de poursuivre.

_-_Sa mère est morte après lui avoir donné naissance et il a vécu toute son enfance dans un orphelinat moldu quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Là bas, enfin je veux dire ici, il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, puis à tué Mimi Geignarde et fait renvoyé Hagrid mais il a refermé la chambre quand il a appris qu'à cause de cela Poudlard allait fermer. Il a quitté le collège, a tué son père et ses grands_-_parents puis on a quasiment perdu toute trace de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse complètement changé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il a rapidement commencé à rassembler des adeptes et à fait régner la terreur… jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille me tuer.

Harry se tut et attendit que le professeur Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

_-_Vas y continue. Tu n'es pas arrivé au terme de ton histoire. Tu en sais plus que quiconque sur ce qui s'est passé après votre première rencontre et n'oublie aucune de vos rencontres.

Harry déglutit en réalisant ce que son mentor lui demandait mais il s'exécuta et raconta sa tentative d'obtenir la pierre philosophale par l'entremise du professeur Quirrel lors de sa première année, quand Lucius Malfoy avait donné le journal intime d'un Tom Jedusor âgé de seize ans à Ginny et qu'il a failli retrouver substance en volant celle de la jeune fille ou les flash qu'avaient eu juste avant sa renaissance… Harry se frotta le bras que Queudver avait entaillé en racontant cette scène mais il poursuivit donc son récit sur ce qu'il savait de ses agissements et en extrapolant sur certains faits.

_-_La plupart de tes hypothèses sont exactes mais il te manque des détails pour comprendre comment il est devenu ce qu'il est. Comme tu l'as dit, Tom Jedusor est le fils d'une sorcière, Meropée Gaunt pour être exacte. Celle_-_ce n'était pas très appréciée pars sas parents ou ses camarades alors quand Tom Jedusor Senior à commencé à lui tourner autour, Meropée a cru que c'était de l'amour … mais le mieux est que je te le montre.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et fit venir à lui la Pensine qu'Harry avait déjà vu lors de quatrième et cinquième année… cette année là l'avait du reste marqué et avait quelque peu modifié la vision qu'il avait de son père. Apprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi plaisant et ouvert que ce que tout le monde s'aimait à lui décrire et qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer cruel et odieux que quiconque l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Alors réutiliser une Pensine pour s'immiscer dans le passée d'une personne qui n'était pas lui, l'impressionnait un peu.

_-_Approche_-_toi Harry, la Pensine ne va pas te manger, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Tu ne pourras pleinement profiter des informations qu'elle contient si tu restes là où tu es assis.

Harry s'approcha de la Pensine où des remous troublaient la surface laiteuse du liquide. Harry se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez l'effleure et il fût précipité dans un champ de blé franchement coupé où une jeune fille se réfugiait dans les bras d'un homme aux tempes grisonnantes.

_-_Voici Méropée Gaunt et Tom Jedusor Senior, lui souffla le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Il est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, s'étonna Harry.

_-_Méropée recevait bien peu de considération de la part de son entourage, y compris de ses parents ou professeurs et quand elle en recevait, elle prenait ça pour de l'amour…

_-_Comment savez_-_vous ça ?

_-_Je te l'expliquerai plus tard mais écoute ce qui va suivre, éluda le professeur en désignant le couple allongé.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur Méropée et son amant.

_-_M. Jedusor… fit la jeune fille avant d'être interrompu par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_-_Méropée ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tom, nous sommes assez proches désormais pour que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, nous sommes mari et femme après tout, susurra le dit Tom d'une voix qu'Harry trouva un peu trop chaleureuse pour être naturel ou honnête.

Méropé rougit mais elle se remit à parler tout en caressant la chemise de son soupirant du bout des doigts.

_-_Tom, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose à mon sujet.

_-_Vas_-_y, je t'écoute.

_-_Je sais que ça ne va pas être évident à accepter mais il faut que tu me croies sur parole.

_-_Continue, soupire avec impatience Tom Jedusor Senior.

_-_Je suis une sorcière.

Tom éclate de rire.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis un extraterrestre envoyé en éclaireur pour envahir la terre et mon véritable nom Marh Vell.

_-_Hein ? Non, je ne plaisante pas, je suis réellement une sorcière !

Harry et Dumbledore virent Méropée se relever et farfouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir une baguette.

_-_Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ta … ta baguette magique? Sortir un lapin de ton sac à main ? S'esclaffa Tom avec un ton plus que sarcastique.

Méropé transforma alors un caillou proche d'eux en chien qui s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle le caresse. Tom se releva précipitamment en les regardant, elle et le chien, d'un air horrifié.

_-_Tu es un monstre !

Méropé tendit la main vers lui mais il fit un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de porté.

_-_Ne me touche pas ! Tu es un monstre, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu m'as menti et trahi !

L'homme s'enfuit en courant laissant la jeune femme dans une grande détresse.

_-_Tom, nom ! Pleura_-_t_-_elle. Non ! Reviens, je suis enceinte !

Cependant Tom Jedusor ne l'entendait déjà plus. A partir de cet instant, le souvenir devient flou et Harry se retrouva avec son professeur dans une masse cotonneuse qui se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à une rue déserte faiblement éclairée par des lampadaires à la luminosité vacillante, une femme la remontait péniblement en se protégeait des rafales de neiges glacés qui la balayait. Elle frappa à une porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser à une femme d'age indéterminé et à la mine revêche.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_-_Je suis enceinte et je crois que je vais bientôt accoucher.

Harry reconnut alors dans cette jeune femme en haillons Méropée Gaunt.

_-_Tu connais la suite, Méropée Gaunt a donné son nom à Tom Elvis Jedusor puis elle est morte. Maintenant je vais te dire comment j'ai obtenu le premier souvenir. J'ai eu Méropée comme étudiante et elle est venue me voir après que son mari l'est abandonné. Elle avait découvert qu'il ne l'avait épousé que pour sa fortune et qu'il l'avait discrètement dépossédé de tous ses biens. Elle était sans le sou quand je l'ai recueilli. A l'époque, je pensais bien faire en lui enlevant tous souvenirs de son mari mais les évènements m'ont donné tort. Je n'ai gardé que ce souvenir d'elle. Quant au second, j'étais là dans l'ombre, je pensais … enfin plutôt j'espérais que si elle accouchait loin du monde magique, elle pourrait repartir du bon pied dans la vie mais là encore, j'avais tort….

Ils étaient revenus dans le bureau du directeur sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive.

_-_Il se fait tard, Harry. Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune et avec un peu de chance, la petite fête n'est pas encore terminée. De toute manière, nous nous reverrons demain matin.

_-_Bonsoir professeur, lança Harry en sortant en courant du bureau.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il dut la réveiller pour pouvoir entrer mais à l'intérieur de la salle commune, aucun cri, aucune musique ne résonnait. La fête semblait avoir juste finie car Ron était à quatre pattes en train de nettoyer la salle sous la férule autoritaire d'Hermione.

_-_Mione, les elfes de maison seraient ravis de le faire à ma place, grommela Ron.

_-_J'ai dit non ! Ça serait les exploiter ! Et puis tu m'as promis de le faire toi_-_même si je te laissais faire cette petite fête !

_-_Promis, promis, c'est vite dit, c'est toi qui as décrété ça. Et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié ?

Harry vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre, signe qu'en elle se battait deux options, pendant un cours instant, il s'amusa de ça mais il décida finalement de l'aider un peu.

_-_La fête est déjà finie ?

_-_Harry ! S'exclamèrent ses deux amis.

_-_Il est deux heures du matin, ajouta en plus la brunette.

Le brun consulta sa montre et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Bon, je vais me coucher.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le stoppa Ron alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

_-_Je vous en parlerais au Square.

_-_D'accord, fit Hermione d'un ton conciliant tout en intimant du regard l'ordre de se remettre à travailler à son petit ami.

Quand il passa à coté de son ami, Harry l'entendit lui souffler de rester l'aider et il lui répondit de la même manière qu'étant donné qu'il n'avait pas participé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le seconderait dans cette tache puis il monta dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il crut entendre Hermione hausser le ton avant d'être bien vite étouffer, comme si deux lèvres s'étaient plaqués sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

Au petit matin, Harry jeta un regard au lit de son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il était remonté mais les rideaux étaient tirés et il en conclut qu'il avait du remonter peu après qu'il se soit endormi. Cependant Harry trouva étrange que les rideaux fussent tirés car Ron ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était en colère ou que quelqu'un l'était à son encontre, ce qui bien souvent revenait au même et ce résumait à Hermione. Il préféra le laisser dormir et descendit avec Neville prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce dernier paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot et quand Harry lui demanda s'il avait un problème, Neville se figea et son visage prit une expression douloureuse.

_-_Luna m'a quitté hier soir, annonça_-_t_-_il abruptement.

_-_Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

_-_Si je le savais … Je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et elle m'a juste répondu que c'était elle… elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux puis elle est partie…

L'ami d'Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur la table puis il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, seul le mouvement de ses épaules et les larmes qui tombaient régulièrement sur la table l'indiquaient à Harry.

_-_Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Neville relava la tête et le regarda avec espoir.

_-_Tu ferais ça ? Tu serais génial, Harry !

A cet instant, Luna Lovegood entre dans la Grande Salle, elle s'avança entre les tables sans même regarder dans la direction de Neville et Harry avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'assoire à la table des Serdaigles. Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

_-_Tu viens me parler de Neville, n'est ce pas ? Fit_-_elle avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Ça ne peut être que pour cette raison.

_-_Oui, il veut savoir pourquoi tu l'as quitté mais il a peur de l'entendre.

Luna le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus puis elle se remit à picorer dans une grappe de raisin, sélectionnant avec une logique toute personnelle les grains qu'elle gobait.

_-_Je ne l'aimes plus, c'est tout, lança_-_t_-_elle abruptement en haussant les épaules.

La réplique de la jeune fille laissa Harry sans voix. A l'instant où il allait lui demander d'approfondir, Lavande et Parvati poussèrent la jeune fille et s'assirent à sa place.

_-_Tu sais où Hermione a dormi ? Lui demanda Lavande avec un grand sourire inquisiteur.

_-_Dans son lit probablement, répondit Harry tout en se disant que si elle posait cette question, ce n'était pas tout à fait innocemment.

_-_Non ! S'exclama joyeusement Parvati. Son lit n'était pas défait et elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune.

_-_Et Ron, il était dans son lit ou pas quand tu t'es levé ? Repris Lavande avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

_-_Oui, rétorqua sèchement Harry qui n'en était intérieurement pas si convaincu. Et il était seul, je l'ai vu ! Si vous voulez mon avis, Hermione s'est levé avant tout le monde et elle est allée lire tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser, je discutais avec Luna.

Lavande et Parvati se levèrent mi_-_déconfites mi_-_vexées et Harry vit alors que la jeune Serdaigle avait profité de la diversion fournie par les deux jeunes filles pour s'éclipser, il se tourna vers Neville et haussa les épaules.

_-_Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Le professeur McGonagall nous attends, fit durement Ginny en se plantant devant lui.

_-_Ma malle est faite mais il faut d'abord que j'aille dire un mot à Neville.

_-_Dépêche_-_toi sinon on part sans toi, fit Ginny en repartant.

_-_Gin … ?

La rousse stoppa et se retourna vers Harry.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je t'aime.

Elle sembla déstabiliser par la déclaration alors que depuis une semaine, elle se montrait plus lointaine à son égard, elle parut hésiter à lui répondre mais elle ressortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot.

_-_Alors ? Lui demanda avidement Neville lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_-_Elle ne m'a rien dit … juste qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir avec toi … Je suis désolé…

_-_Je la comprends… Qui peut donc vouloir sortir avec un nul comme moi, fit Neville d'un ton désabusé.

_-_Tu es un mec génial, Neville. Si Luna est trop bête pour ne pas s'en rendre compte et bien une autre le remarquera…

_-_Potter ! Cela fait un quart d'heure que je vous attends ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Je t'envoie un hibou, glissa Harry à Neville avant de rejoindre la directrice de Gryffondor.

_-_ Un souci avec Londubat ?

_-_Luna vient de le quitter, répondit Harry machinalement.

_-_Lovegood ? S'étonna le professeur McGonagall. Dommage … ils s'émulaient mutuellement et ils avaient fait de gros progrès… Vraiment dommage… C'est un sale temps pour les amours.

_-_A qui le dites_-_vous, grogna Harry sur un ton aigre.

_-_J'espère que vos affaires étaient en ordre car votre malles est déjà partie au QG avec celles de vos amis.

_-_Normalement oui, fit Harry.

_-_Parfait, fit_-_elle en entrant dans son bureau où Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà présents. Le professeur Dumbledore a du s'absenter en urgence et il m'a chargé de vous faire gagner le quartier général où se trouve vos familles…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Hermione hausser un sourcil et se tourner vers Ron qui s'était brusquement trouver un intérêt à la contemplation de la bibliothèque de leur professeur.

_-_… Pour le voyage du retour, vous prendrez le Magicobus…

Ron grogna de désapprobation en se rappelant le nombre de chutes qu'il avait fait lors de son précédent et unique voyage lors des vacances de Noël en cinquième année.

_-_… Pour l'aller, contentez_-_vous de toucher cette bouilloire.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se sentirent happer par le nombril puis ils atterrirent sur le tapis poussiéreux du hall du 12 Grimmaurd Square.

_-_Ça va les enfants ? Demanda la voix de M. Weasley ?

Ron et Ginny se relevèrent rapidement et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père.

_-_Papa !

Hermione et Harry les regardèrent un peu gêné de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Les trois Weasley restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et quand ils se séparèrent, Harry remarqua qu'il avait tous les trois pleurés.

_-_Ça va aller maintenant, tenta de les rassurer M. Weasley. … Ça va aller… Harry, Hermione, venez_-_là vous aussi.

_-_Toutes mes condoléances, M. Weasley fit Hermione en déglutissant.

_-_Tut tut ! Plus de ça entre nous, c'est Arthur désormais pour vous.

_-_D'accord M. Weas… Arthur, se reprit de justesse Harry sous le regard amusé de Ron et Ginny.

_-_Ils sont arrivés ? Demanda brusquement Ron à son père.

_-_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ils sont là depuis hier soir. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une discussion…

_-_Papa ! S'impatienta Ron.

_-_Dans le petit salon du deuxième étage.

A peine, M. Weasley avait_-_il fini de parler que Ron montait les escaliers en tirant par la main une Hermione un peu rétive.

_-_Je vais sortir mes affaires, fit Ginny d'une voix glaciale.

_-_Un problème entre vous ? Demanda Arthur à Harry.

Après une brève hésitation, Harry lui explique la situation.

De leur coté, Hermione ne cessait de questionner Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce qui est arrivé hier soir ?

_-_Ton cadeau de Noël.

_-_C'est dans trois jours, je peux attendre jusque là, moi !

_-_Ça, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde mais je crois que j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à le garder cacher pendant trois longs jours.

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

_-_Ron, qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé ?

Celui_-_ci s'apprêtait à répondre quand Fred et George transplanèrent entre eux deux.

_-_J'avais raison frérot, c'est bien la douce et mélodieuse voix d'Hermione que nous entendions, fit Fred.

_-_Et elle en a encore après la tête de pioche qui nous sert de petit frère, ajouta George.

_-_Lâchez_-_nous ! S'exclama Ron. Hermione viens !

La jeune fille se glissa entre les jumeaux et suivit Ron en silence jusqu'à la porte que leur avait indiquée Arthur Weasley.

_-_Joyeux Noël Mione, s'exclama Ron en ouvrant la porte en grand et en la poussant dans le petit salon.


	53. Chapter 52

encore du retard ... j'en suis navré mais que voulez vous ...

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

**

* * *

Chapitre 52**

-Maman ! Papa ! S'écria Hermione en se jetant dans leurs bras. Mais qu'est ce que … vous devriez être … Ron, c'est toi qui …

-Calme-toi un peu, Hermione, dit d'un ton clame son père.

Sa mère la serrait contre elle sans dire un mot mais ses larmes parlaient pour elle.

-… C'est bien ton ami qui est à l'origine de notre présence ici, continua M. Granger en détaillant Ron avec une expression hostile. Il a réussi à convaincre ton directeur et son père que ça te ferait le plus grand bien de nous voir pendant les vacances.

-Je vous laisse seuls, fit Ron en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte car il avait perçu la rancœur du père d'Hermione à son égard.

Mme Granger lâcha sa fille et empêcha le jeune homme de sortir.

-Non, Ronald, restez avec nous. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de voir ma petite fille…

-Maman ! S'indigna Hermione en rougissant de se faire traiter ainsi de fillette devant son petit ami.

-… et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, poursuivi Mme Granger qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu la réflexion de sa fille. Richard vous en veut un peu pour votre attitude de cet été mais il est lui aussi très heureux d'être là quoiqu'il en dise.

Ron risqua un regard en direction du dit Richard mais celui-ci garda son expression hostile et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione comme pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre, ce que Ron prit pour une provocation.

-De toute manière, je sais ce que vous pouvez vivre avec elle, continua Mme Granger. Richard et elle se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre. Ils ont tous les deux le même caractère de cochon…

-Maman ! S'indigna une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Jane ! Arrête donc de dire des sottises ! S'exclama avec vigueur son mari.

-… Mais d'après Hermione, vous êtes vous-même une tête de mule et vous tiendriez ça de votre mère.

-Maman ! S'écria Hermione en se dégageant de son père pour aller mettre une main sur la bouche de sa mère.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et un message du y passer car Mme Granger comprit son erreur et se confondit en excuse mais pour Ron, le mal était fait.

-Excuse ma mère, fit Hermione en glissant une main dans celle de son petit ami. Parfois elle se met à parler sans trop bien se rendre compte de ce qu'elle dit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ron avec un sourire peu convaincant.

-Je pense que nous devrions laisser Hermione rattraper les erreurs que tu as commises, murmura M. Granger en sortant sa femme de la pièce.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Ron et attendit que celui-ci se décrispe.

-Ça va mieux, Mione. Je sais que ta mère ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça. En fait même, ta mère et toi m'avez fait plaisir en comparant mon caractère à celui de Maman… Tu tiens vraiment ton caractère de cochon de ton père ?

Hermione le frappa mollement sur les pectoraux avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

-Il paraît mais je peux t'assurer que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a le caractère le plus abominable et que tu arriveras à me rendre chèvre… Tu sais, j'ai adoré le cadeau que tu viens de me faire.

-Je me suis dit que pour notre premier Noël, je devais t'en faire un magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Tu te doutes que pour les prochains, tu vas devoir te surpasser, lui répondit de la même manière.

-Parce qu'il faut que je te fasse des cadeaux à nos prochains Noël ? S'exclama Ron d'un ton faussement étonné. Je pensais que je t'en faisais un et que c'était réglé pour les suivants.

-Ron ! Si jamais tu oses …

Hermione ne put continuer plus car Ron l'embrassa langoureusement et elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre avec la même fougue.

-Tu vas certainement avoir une discussion avec mon père, dit Hermione quand ils se séparèrent.

-Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, hein ?

-Il ne te connaît pas ! Il ne t'a parlé qu'une fois l'année dernière et le principal de ce qu'il sait sur toi provient de ce que j'ai pu lui raconter cet été et avant … et j'admet que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympathique avec toi. Puis Papa a certainement du interroger le tien à ton sujet …

-Je suis vraiment dans de sales draps alors.

-Mais non ! Sois toi-même et tout ira bien. Il ne va pas te manger… tu es beaucoup trop gros pour lui de toute manière. Descendons si tu ne veux pas qu'il croie que faisions certaines choses …

Ron grogna et descendit en tenant par la main Hermione jusqu'à la cuisine où Arthur Weasley tentait de se faire expliquer par M. et Mme Granger sur l'utilité d'un astirapeur mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas lui répondre car ils ne saisissaient pas un traître mot de ses paroles. Hermione se chargea donc t'expliquer à l'un et autre parti de quoi ils retournaient mais pendant la toute la discussion le père d'Hermione ne quitta pas Ron du regard qui était très gêné par cela.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry attendait en hésitant devant la porte de Ginny. Arthur lui avait conseillé d'aller parler à sa fille avec franchise mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle refusait tout contact avec lui juste parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de lui suggérer que le traumatisme consécutif à la mort de sa mère et de Percy avait plus influencé ses décisions qu'elle ne le croyait. Certes il aurait dû le dire avec plus de tact mais il ne pensait pas qu'il méritait qu'elle le traite ainsi.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps derrière ma porte ? Demanda sèchement Ginny en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Je t'entends marmonner depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Dis-moi ce que tu as me dire et pars !

-Gin, tu vas me faire encore longtemps la tête ?

Harry attendit que la rousse réagisse mais elle resta de marbre à le fixer, comme si elle attendait plus que cette simple question. Harry se retint de pousser un juron et de partir en courant, il aurait encore agit comme un pied.

-Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment un idiot…

-Vas-y continue, tu es si bien parti.

Harry soupira, il l'avait bien mérité après tout.

-Si je dois faire mon autocritique, je n'ai pas très envie que ce soit planté au milieu du couloir, je peux entrer dans ta chambre ?

Ginny eut un rictus déplaisant, comme si elle trouvait l'éventualité amusante.

-Ça t'a gêné de me rabaisser devant toute l'école peut-être ? Mais je vais me montrer plus magnanime que toi. Vas-y entre !

Ginny se recula pour le laisser entrer, Harry s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre tandis que Ginny retournait à la malle pour en sortir ses affaires après avoir refermé la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Ginny, je regrette. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et encore moins dans la Grande Salle. J'aurai du faire ça en privé. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, à croire que le comportement de ton frère déteint sur moi … Je reconnais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans notre séparation et que j'aurai du te dire certaine choses… mais je suis intiment persuadé que les assassinats de ta mère et de Percy t'ont plus marqué que tu ne veux ou ne peux l'admettre, tu n'aurais pas agis aussi violemment ou d'une autre manière. En fait, je crois que tu as tellement peur de nous perdre tous, ta famille et moi, que tu préfères t'éloigner de nous mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. J'aurai pu faire ça quand Dumbledore m'a appris la prophétie sur Voldemort et moi mais j'ai inconsciemment compris que si je faisais ça, je ne gagnerais jamais. Je devais être là, fit Harry en pointant son doigt en direction du cœur de Ginny. Dans votre cœur à tous, que vous croyiez en moi et surtout toi… Bon bref, Gin, ne me rejette pas parce que tu crois que l'un de nous deux va mourir… Ron a essayé de faire ça avec Hermione et il était perpétuellement au bord de la crise de nerf… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire au sujet de Ron ? S'il ne voulait pas retourner avec Hermione à la rentré, c'est parce qu'il croit qu'il va mourir ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une fois révéler par mégarde un secret que Ron lui avait confié. Il savait qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient très proche et il avait cru qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas. Devant l'insistance de la rousse, Harry dut se résoudre à lui apprendre la teneur de la prophétie de Ron.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que cela… murmura Ginny quand Harry eut fini. D'une certaine manière, je le comprends… Ecoute, Harry, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser et que j'ai agis comme la pire des idiotes à ne pas vouloir écouter tes excuses mais je n'admettais pas que tu puisses me dire la vérité…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que …

-Laisse-moi finir ! L'interrompit Ginny. Si je ne te dis pas ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire une autre fois… Je crois que tu as raison… Maman et Percy me manquent, je t'ai quitté parce que je devais réfléchir la dessus mais quand je t'ai vu entré dans cette pièce avec Luna, j'ai compris qu'un jour, tu me quitterais… que tu allais mourir ou que ce serait moi… voire si on survivait tous les deux, que tu irais avec une autre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ginny se leva pour aller mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoire à coté de lui sur le lit d'Hermione.

-Ne nie pas que c'est une éventualité, tu as dix sept ans et moi seize, qui sait si nous seront vivants l'année prochaine… Alors quand tu as dit que j'avais refoulé une partie de mes émotions, j'ai cru que tu m'accusais de ne pas t'aimer assez fort… que je t'aimais moins que tu m'aimais…

Harry vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de Ginny et il passa son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se colla à lui et se mit à pleurer à sanglots, Harry lui caressa le dos tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien et qu'il l'aimait. Les pleurs de Ginny mirent de longues minutes à s'apaiser et ils restèrent encore plus longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient ainsi à combler le temps perdu. Ils furent perturbés dans leurs réconforts par des coups répétés à la porte.

-Vous êtes visibles que je puisse entrer ? Fit une voix avec un léger accent français.

-Oui, fit Harry en se relevant alors que Ginny en faisant de même en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Vas-y entre Fleur !

-Bonjour Arry, Ginevra ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, fit Ginny. On discutait, c'est tout …

-Bien ! Fit Fleur. Vous savez, vous êtes bien assez grand pour … enfin vous m'avez compris…

Harry et Ginny rougirent de concert ce qui sourire la française.

-Arthur m'a envoyé vous avertir que le déjeuner était prêt.

Puis elle sortit dans un mouvement de tête.

-Referme la bouche, Harry, Fleur est partie, fit malicieusement Ginny.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa Harry. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par elle avant mais là … Je ne sais pas… Son pouvoir a du se déclencher tout seul …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé…

-Quoi alors ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle a pris certaines rondeurs.

-Non ! Pourquoi ? … Tu veux dire qu'elle serait enceinte ?

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Répliqua mystérieusement Ginny. Allez viens manger sinon Ron et Fleur auront tout mangé.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Comme Ginny le lui avait prédit, Fleur et Ron dévoraient à belles dents ce que contenaient leurs assiettes. Encore que ce dernier jetait de fréquents regards à sa droite, où M. Granger s'était glissé entre lui et Hermione qui discutait avec sa mère et Arthur Weasley. Bill, lui aussi était présent et il observait avec une attitude bien veillante sa jeune épouse.

-Harry ! Ginny ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà rencontré mes parents, s'exclama Hermione en les voyants entrer. Maman, Papa, voici Harry, je vous ai déjà parlé de lui et là, c'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron et ma meilleure amie.

M. et Mme Granger échangèrent leurs salutations avec Harry et Ginny qui allèrent s'assoire entre Ron et les jumeaux qui parlaient de leur chiffre d'affaire avec Fleur et Bill.

A la fin du repas, Mme Granger chassa les hommes de la cuisine en prétextant que la vaisselle était une affaire de femmes et elle garda auprès d'elle Hermione et Ginny. Fred et George cherchèrent bien à écouter ce qui se disait dans la cuisine mais Hermione avait du probablement impassibiliser la porte dès qu'elle avait été refermée et leurs oreilles à rallonges ne servirent à rien. Fred et Georges repartirent à leur boutique, passablement énervés qu'Hermione les connaissent aussi bien. Fleur et Bill les avaient devancés et étaient déjà retournés à Gringotts. Il ne resta donc plus qu'Harry, Ron, son père et celui d'Hermione.

-Arthur, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous emprunte votre fils Ronald durant une brève période ? Demanda M. Granger à Arthur Weasley en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Ron. J'aimerai discuter avec lui de certaines choses.

Harry vit Ron supplier du regard son père de ne pas accepter.

-Faites donc, Richard.

Ron suivit en renâclant le père d'Hermione.

-Nous voilà plus que nous deux, fit Arthur en se retournant vers Harry. Ginny t'a écouté à ce que j'ai vu, c'est bien… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec les enfants maintenant que Molly n'est plus là. De nous deux, c'était elle qui savait se faire obéir d'eux, j'étais beaucoup trop permissif à son goût.

Arthur se mit alors à lui raconter les petites anecdotes sur ses enfants. Certains firent sourire Harry car il ne pensait pas que Bill pouvait avoir l'audace de ramener ses petites amies en cachette de ses parents, que Charlie en faisait de même avec tous les animaux blessés qu'il trouvait (la goule du grenier faisait d'ailleurs parti de cette ménagerie), que Percy dès c'est sept ans déclarerait qu'il serait Ministre de la Magie, que les jumeaux, découvrant la terreur que les araignées inspiraient à Ron, en avaient accumulé plusieurs centaines avant de les jeter sur leur jeune frère, que Ron avait eu une brève mais douloureuse adoration pour un gnome de jardin qu'il avait tenté d'apprivoiser et qui s'était achevé par une profonde morsure sur la jambe ou que Ginny avait fait sensation auprès d'un ancien chef de secteur d'Arthur Weasley lorsqu'elle avait trois ans en traversant toute nue et trempé le Terrier coursée par sa mère. D'autres en revanche gênèrent un peu Harry, comme s'il entrait dans leur histoire intime et profonde. Cependant il lui apparut rapidement que le père de Ron et Ginny avait oublié sa présence et qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose, il resta donc silencieux à coté de lui à l'écouter évoquer sa femme et son fils perdus.

Ce fut le retour de M. Granger et de Ron qui parut remettre en place les idées de M. Weasley, il essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulés lors de l'évocation des jours heureux à jamais révolus et il se précipita à grands pas sur M. Granger pour lui demander qu'elle était l'utilité d'un arroseur de pelouse. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Ron lui faisait signe de s'approcher, Richard Granger entreprit d'expliquer à Arthur Weasley le principe de l'arrosage automatique alors que les deux amis décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre.

Ron s'affala lourdement sur son lit en soupirant.

-M. Granger t'as fait un sermon ? Lui demanda Harry avec amusement.

Ron renifla dédaigneusement.

-Ma mère me faisait un sermon. « Richard Granger » lui m'a carrément fait la totale… la leçon, la moral, le conseil de classe réuni… enfin maintenant je sais de qui Hermione tient ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il refuse que je tienne la main d'Hermione que ce soit ici ou à Poudlard….

Harry éclata de rire, c'était un souhait quasi irréalisable. Autant les empêcher de s'embrasser, chacun s'en servait d'ailleurs comme d'une arme, Ron pour faire taire Hermione quand elle se lançait dans un de ses discours grandiloquents et elle pour l'obliger le roux à faire quelque chose qu'il rechignait à exécuter, ses devoirs par exemple.

-… il tient à ce qu'elle fasse ses études sans d'interférences que je pourrais provoquer, fit Ron en imitant le ton du père d'Hermione. Même l'explosion d'une bombabouse sous son nez ne la détournerait pas de ses livres…. Bon, je reconnais que parfois, j'y arrive mais Mione sait parfaitement que je fais ça pour son bien…

-Ce n'est pas plutôt pour que je t'aide avec tes propres devoirs, lança Hermione avec un ton pince sans rire.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour découvrir la jeune fille plantée sur le pas de la porte et à ses cotés Ginny qui se retenait de pouffer de rire.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Juste assez pour savoir que tu as eu une discussion avec mon père, expliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Et je te signale qu'une bombabouse sous le nez me ferait bouger… ne serait-ce que pour aérer un peu la pièce et te mettre une gifle.

-Oui mais tu retournerais te rassoire à ta place après …

Harry quant à lui observait Ginny qui était restée timidement à la porte. Il se bougea un peu et tapota la place ainsi faite pour lui indiquer de venir s'assoire à ses cotés de lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire lumineux.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulait la mère d'Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Des trucs de femme ! Répondit-elle mystérieusement. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant que Ron discutait avec son futur beau-père ?

Harry sourit en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le patriarche Weasley.

-J'ai parlé avec le tien … à ton sujet notamment.

Ginny blêmit un peu en pensant aux histoires dont seule sa famille était au courant.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Il m'a raconté tellement de choses que je ne suis pas certain de me souvenir de tout ! Mais il y en a une qui m'a marqué.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a raconté la fois où j'ai fait pipi sur la robe de Tante Muriel…

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Ou alors quand j'ai accidentellement transformé Maman en cochon ? … Non plus ? Ce n'est quand même pas la fois où j'ai couru toute nue dans la maison?

Le rire tonitruant de Ron empêcha Harry de répondre. Sa sœur rouge de honte le foudroya du regard mais cela ne servit qu'à faire redoubler ses rires et à pousser Hermione et Harry à imiter leur ami. Après une brève période de résistance plus due au fait qu'elle s'était un peu ridiculiser qu'à celui que ses amis rient d'elle, elle éclata elle aussi de rire, faciliter aussi par le fait qu'ils se mettent eux aussi à raconter certaines leurs mésaventures.

Les trois jours précédents Noël se déroulèrent dans une relative bonne humeur, aidé en cela par le fait que Fred et George semblaient passer plus de temps au Square que dans leur boutique ou que le lendemain de leur arrivée, la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle arriva à son tour.

-Nos parents doivent aller voir des cousins en Pologne et Gabrielle n'avait pas très envie de les accompagner alors je lui ai proposé de venir ici, expliqua Fleur quand sa sœur apparut par Portoloin.

Mais dès qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée, Ginny avait lancé pour taquiner Harry que c'était Gabrielle qui avait insisté auprès de sa sœur pour venir, uniquement pour pouvoir être prêt de son idole.

-Comme si toi, tu n'avais pas aussi couru derrière Harry, avait perfidement ironisé Ron. Si je me souviens bien, tu l'as espionné pendant la majeure partie du premier été qu'il a passé avec nous au Terrier.

-Moi au moins, je n'ai pas attendu six ans pour me déclarer, rétorqua gentiment Ginny en pinçant son frère.

-Tu sais très bien, Gin, que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi certain de ses sentiments au même âge que tu as pu l'être, lui souffla Harry. Ça te dérange tant que ça que Gabrielle soit là ?

Pour réponse, Ginny lui tira la langue avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre des garçons.

Le soir de Noël, à la fin du repas, Bill et Fleur réclamèrent le silence et prirent la parole avec solennité.

-Fleur et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, fit Bill avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard plein de connivence.

-Nous aurions aimé que Maman et Percy soient présents ainsi que la parents de Fleur pour partager notre bonheur…

-Bon, quand est ce que tu accouches ? Quoique ce serait plutôt à Fleur de le faire …lança Fred d'un ton moqueur

-C'est vrai !Aajouta George. Pour quand est la naissance ?

Leur père leur intima de se taire mais les rougissements de son fils et de sa belle-fille lui firent comprendre que ses deux jumeaux avaient raisons. Il se leva et alla prendre dans ses bras son fils aîné et sa femme en pleurant.

Molly aurait été très heureuse pour vous, leur assura-t-il.

Après qu'Arthur les ai félicité, ce fut au tour des frères et sœurs des deux époux et d'Harry, Hermione, et Maugrey qui était là depuis l'arrivé d'Harry et Lupin qui venait juste d'arriver. La soirée se poursuivi gaiement, Bill et Fleur parlaient de leur projets d'avenir M. Weasley, M. et Mme Granger, Maugrey et Lupin tandis que Fred et George divertissaient le reste de l'assistance avec leurs blagues et dernières inventions quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Aussitôt chacun se mit en position, prêt à se défendre au cas où mais ce fut simplement un hibou qui entra, la tension baissa d'un cran mais il fallu que Maugrey aille inspecter lui-même les alentours pour que tous se sentent réellement rassurer.

-Ne toucher surtout pas à ce hibou tant que je ne l'aurai pas inspecté ! Tonna Fol œil en lançant des sortilèges sur les différents ouvertures pour empêcher toutes nouvelles intrusions intempestives. Parfait ! Grogna-t-il quand il eut fini en tournant son œil bleu électrique sur le hibou et le colis qu'il transportait.

L'ancien auror claudiquant tourna plusieurs fois avec sa baguette autour du hibou qui la mordillait avec agacement.

-Je ne détecte rien de plus qu'un sortilège très puissant d'ouverture…. Sinon ce n'est qu'un très vieux livre et un message pour Potter.

Tout le monde regarda avec étonnement Harry qui s'approcha prudemment d'un hibou et détacha le paquet et décacheta la lettre.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Quand tu liras ces lignes, il y a des grandes chances pour que je ne sois plus de ce monde… »_

-Merlin, Luna ! S'écria Harry.

-Quoi Luna? L'interrogea Ginny tandis que l'assistance était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Je crois que Luna Lovegood est morte, déglutit-il avec difficulté.

Lupin se précipita dans la cuisine suivit de bill, Maugrey, des jumeaux, Fleur et Arthur Weasley.

-Vous restez là ! Le temps que nous en avisions le professeur Dumbledore et que nous allions vérifier, ordonna-t-il à Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Gabrielle.

-Papa ! S'offusqua Ron. Nous sommes…

-Vous attendez ! Fit son père d'un ton dur en ne lui laissant aucune chance de rétorquer.

Ron retourna s'assoire en grommelant tandis que son père adressait aux quatre autres un sourire triste avant de refermer la porte. Ils retournèrent s'assoire, Hermione auprès de Ron et Ginny alla à coté d'Harry tandis que Gabrielle semblait hésitante sur la conduite à tenir tout comme les parents d'Hermione.

-Harry, tu devrais finir la lettre, murmura Harry.

Le brun regarda d'un œil distrait et morne le morceau de parchemin avant de se reprendre sa lecture, à haute voix cette fois.

« … En fait, à l'instant même où j'écris ces mots, j'entends les sortilèges des Mangemorts s'écraser sur les murs et je ne pense pas que les sortilèges de protection tiendront encore bien longtemps mais cela devra être largement suffisant pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.

_Tâchez de vous occupez de Neville. Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, je l'aimais mais je savais que ma mort était proche et je devais amorcer la rupture. Je suis certaine que vous parviendrez à aider Neville à passer ce cap difficile. Je suis intiment convaincue qu'il trouvera un jour une femme qui le rendra heureux. _

_Ron et Hermione, je suis ravie que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés mais vos épreuves ne sont pas pour autant finies… Cependant je vous fais confiance pour les surmonter de la même manière que vous y parvenez à chaque fois … une dispute à en faire trembler les murs du château._

_Harry et Ginny, je ne vous dis rien, je sais que vous n'aimez pas que l'on tente d'influencer vos décisions, je ne le ferais donc pas. Soyez heureux quelques soit vos choix._

_Les protections viennent de céder, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps._

_Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

Adieu Luna Lovegood 

P.S. : Harry, je te confie ce livre, tu sauras quoi en faire.

_P.P.S. : Ginny, je pense que tu peux à présent raconter mon histoire à ta famille, cela n'aura maintenant plus guère d'importance._

P.P.P.S. : Je vous demande encore une fois de vous occuper de Neville et de lui assurer que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je l'aimais. »


	54. Chapter 53

merci beaucoup pour votre soutien... non, vous ne revez pas, un nouveau chapitre arpès seulement deux semaines d'attentes ...ça se fete non ? ;)

je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personns qui m'envoie des reviews, pour certains, je ne peux pas répondre mais sachez que je lis chacune de vos reviews

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

Le matin de Noël fut d'humeur plus que sombre. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter dans la cuisine et l'arrivé des professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall n'avait pas améliorer l'ambiance. M. et Mme Granger avaient du envoyer autoritairement les adolescents se coucher même si eux-même n'étaient guère rassuré et que les jeunes gens ne dormirent guère. Quand la Gazette du Sorcier arriva, l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore d'un cran car l'attaque contre les Lovegood s'affichait en pleine page sur la couverture avec des photos des décombres encore fumantes.

_« Philomène Lovegood, éditeur et propriétaire du journal **le Chicaneur**, a brutalement été attaqué chez lui le soir de Noël… suite page 2. »_

Dès qu'Harry avait lu la manchette, il se précipita sur la page sus-nommé et lut avec avidité l'article.

**« **_Hier soir alors qu'en temps normal, le soir de Noël est plutôt synonyme de paix, d'amour, de cadeaux et de trêves dans les conflits, notre confrère Philomène Lovegood du **Chicaneur** a lâchement été assassiné ainsi que sa fille Luna, élève de sixième année à Poudlard, par Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Philomène Lovegood avait été l'un des premier, par l'entremise de son journal **Le Chicaneur**, a publié l'interview d'Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu, au sujet de la résurrection de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et c'était de ce fait attirer l'inimité de ce dernier. Ses Mangemorts ont tenté de nombreuses fois de l'intimider mais Philomène Lovegood, comme le journaliste droit et insensible aux pressions extérieurs qu'il était, a bravement résisté en arguant fièrement et hautement sa déontologie de journaliste, là où d'autres auraient cédé !_

_C'est ainsi qu'un groupe, que les aurors ont estimé à une dizaine d'individus, a débarqué dans la maison Lovegood où se situait aussi la rédaction et l'imprimerie de son journal et ils ont horriblement et méthodiquement mutilé Philomène Lovegood et sa fille Luna. D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, ceux-ci n'ont pas tenté de s'enfuir bien qu'ils se soient farouchement défendus. Toutefois les aurors nous informent que les indices sont bien maigres compte tenu de l'incendie qui a ravagé la majeure partie de l'habitation._

_Avec cette attaque, Vous-Savez-Qui menace directement notre droit à vous informer librement et ça, nous journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que de l'ensemble de nos confrères, nous nous associons pour affirmer haut et fort que nous ne plierons jamais le genoux sous le joug néfaste d'un despote comme Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Pour plus d'informations sur Philomène Lovegood et **le Chicaneur**, reportez-vous à la page 12. »_

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire la biographie sur le père de Luna, il repoussa le journal et s'affala sur sa chaise.

-Alors que lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Ministre, vous le faites avec joie … grogna-t-il.

Il savait pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient véritablement attaqué la demeure des Lovegood, Luna bien qu'un peu farfelue n'était pas stupide et elle le lui avait discrètement indiqué dans sa lettre. Voldemort en avait après le Livre de Prophéties d'Helga Poufsouffle, comme il avait envoyé Peter Pettigrow tenté de dérober celui que possédait Ron. Harry regarda distraitement les personnes attablés avec lui, Hermione était assise aux cotés de ses parents et leur parlait à voix basse, la jeune femme serrant fermement la cuisse de Ron qui comme à son habitude mangeait tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez mais Harry savait qu'il essayait de cacher ainsi sa nervosité. A l'autre bout de la table, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Arthur discutaient nerveusement en parlant très bas tout en regardant fréquemment leurs montres. Près d'eux, Fleur tentait de rassurer sa sœur Gabrielle avec l'aide de Ginny mais la jeune française ne paraissait pas tranquillisée et elle semblait presser sa sœur aînée de la renvoyer auprès de leurs parents. Harry ne la comprenait que trop bien, qui n'irait pas se mettre à l'abri des exactions de Voldemort alors qu'il le pouvait…

Il restait deux places vides entre Ginny et Harry, c'était celle des jumeaux qui étaient partis de très bonne heure à leur boutique en prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore honorés un certain nombre de commandes qui leur avaient été passées et que s'ils voulaient garder leur réputation auprès de leurs acheteurs, ils se devaient d'envoyés les colis dans les plus bref délais. Cependant Harry n'était pas du tout dupe, il savait que les jumeaux mettaient un point d'honneur à envoyer le plus rapidement possible les commandes qu'on leur passait. Il les soupçonnait plutôt donc d'être parti remplir une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

En regardant une nouvelle fois les personnes présentes, Harry réalisa que l'absence de Molly Weasley les touchait tous. Si elle avait été là, encore vivante, elle aurait couru d'un groupe à l'autre, demandant à son mari et aux autres membres de l'Ordre d'aller discuter à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, rassurant les parents d'Hermione, réconfortant Gabrielle et surtout l'obligeant à reprendre trois ou quatre fois de chaque plat. Il sourit en repensant à cette manie qu'elle avait prise dès le premier jour où il était arrivé au Terrier.

-Harry, je pourrais te dire un mot ? Lui glissa Lupin à l'oreille.

Le brun suivit le dernier membre des Maraudeurs jusqu'au petit salon du premier étage qui leur servait généralement de refuge, Lupin attendit que le fils de ses anciens amis soit entré avant d'en refermer la porte.

-Harry, sais-tu pourquoi Luna t'a averti que les Mangemorts attaquaient sa maison ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Luna pendant tes cours ?

Remus Lupin eut un bref sourire.

-Vaguement…Elle n'était pas une mauvaise élève mais disons que ses explications étaient pour le moins fantaisistes…Il me semble qu'elle était légèrement chahuté par ses camarades et j'ai dû une ou deux fois de les rappeler à l'ordre car ils allait un peu trop loin. Elle a changé après mon départ ?

-Pas tellement. Elle était de la même année que Ginny et avec Ron et Hermione, nous ne l'avons connu que pendant notre cinquième année. Elle a été l'une des premières à s'inscrire à l'A.D., elle nous a accompagné au ministère avec Neville.

-Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle t'a écrit. S'impatienta Remus sans pourtant paraître départir de son tempérament neutre.

-Je ne peux pas te révéler ce que je sais sur Luna sans devoir te parler d'abord des ancêtres de la famille Weasley.

-Tu veux parler de la malédiction et tout ça ? Arthur m'en a parlé le lendemain ou le surlendemain où Molly et Percy sont morts. Il était au trente sixième dessous et passablement éméché qui plus est, il s'est alors confié à moi.

-Est ce qu'il t'a parlé de la fille de Goddric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle ?

-Très vaguement… Ne me dis pas que Luna est cette fille ! Elle aurait plus de mille ans.

Harry éclata de rire, faisant ainsi brusquement tombé la tension qui s'était accumulé depuis la veille. Il réalisa qu'il en avait bien besoin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il rit nerveusement sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que Remus le regardait sans comprendre. Lorsque Harry eut repris son souffle, il expliqua alors qui était Luna et pourquoi elle lui avait adressé sa dernière lettre.

-D'accord… Donc si je comprends bien, Luna Lovegood est elle-aussi une descendante de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle mais par la branche féminine et elle était sensée protéger discrètement la famille Weasley grâce à un livre de prophéties désormais en ta possession ?

-Tout à fait !

-C'est complètement surréaliste.

-Pas plus que lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier ou que je suis censé me battre à mort avec Voldemort, voire même que tu étais un loup-garou.

Le meilleur ami de ses parents et de son parrain le dévisagea comme s'il prenait conscience de l'étrangeté de leur monde lorsque à l'instar d'Harry, on venait du monde moldu.

-Tu as déjà lu le livre que Luna t'a confié ?

-Pas encore… J'aurai l'impression d'espionner leur vie… et c'est encore trop tôt, le cadavre de Luna a à peine eu le temps de refroidir.

Remus s'approcha d'Harry et le serra contre lui, comme Harry aurait rêvé que son père ou Sirius le fasse avec lui. Il resta dans ses bras quelques minutes avant de reculer un peu.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-La maison est presque finie, Bill m'a énormément facilité la tache auprès des gobelins et je vais bientôt avoir besoin de ton avis pour la décoration.

Harry rit doucement.

-Je ne parle pas de la maison mais de Tonks et toi.

A sa grande surprise, Harry vit Remus rougir. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme qui avait l'age qu'aurait eu son père puisse rougir de cette manière alors qu'on évoquait sa vie amoureuse. Il pensait que c'était bon pour lui ou Ron ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, il n'y a rien entre Tonks et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Apparemment tu as l'air de l'apprécier et je sais que c'est réciproque.

-Harry, tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas ! Je suis un loup-garou ! J'ai dix ans de plus qu'elle ! Et c'est …

A cet instant la voix de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se cassa.

-Et c'est la cousine de Sirius, c'est ça ? Acheva à sa place Harry. Tu penses réellement que Sirius t'en voudrait si tu sortais avec Tonks ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, il serait même le premier à m'encourager. Il m'aurait même dit qu'il aurait été heureux d'accueillir un membre fréquentable de plus dans sa famille…

-Alors où est le problème ?

Remus prononça un mot qui n'aurait pas détoné dans la bouche de Maugrey Fol'œil voire même celle de Ron mais qui chez lui paraissait déplacé voire obscène, ce qui démontrait bien là son trouble et cela choqua plus que tout Harry. Jusqu'à présent, Remus avait été un modèle de politesse et de pondération, comme s'il essayait ainsi de s'excuser du fait que sa bestialité prenne le dessus sur lui une fois par mois.

-Je le trahirai si je le faisais !

-Tu viens de dire le contraire ! Tu crois que j'étais dans une meilleure position lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami qui s'était jusque là montré très réserver sur ses petits amis précédent pour ne pas dire critique ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis et je suis sorti en cachette avec elle… enfin je le croyais.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu n'as pas dix ans de plus qu'elle et tu n'es pas un loup-garou !

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas trop d'écart entre deux personnes ? Dans le monde moldu, il est assez courant de voir des couples qui ont plus de vingt ans de différence et cela ne dérange personne.

Remus soupira devant l'insistance du jeune homme.

-Tu oublies encore une fois que je suis un loup-garou. Si, et je dis bien si ! Nous sortions ensembles, elle serait montrée du doigt pour oser s'afficher avec moi.

-Tu crois un seul instant que cela la dérange ? Parce que tu parles d'une femme dont la mère vient d'une famille où la plupart de ses membres ont viré Mangemorts et qui a épousé un sorcier d'origine Moldu, qu'elle a des dons de métamorphomage qu'elle n'hésite pas à employer en public et qu'elle est connue pour sa maladresse chronique. Alors je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper qu'elle se moque un petit peu du quand dira-t-on.

-A t'entende, j'ai l'impression que c'est simple mais la réalité est tout autre, soupira Remus Lupin.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Renifla Harry.

-Excuse moi, Harry… en vérité, je voudrais pouvoir dire à Tonks à quel point je tiens à elle mais si je le faisais et que je devais la perdre par la suite à cause de cette guerre… Ça m'anéantirais. J'ai déjà perdu James, Lily et Sirius… C'est déjà beaucoup trop…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de prendre Remus dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, il éclata en sanglots qu'il devait avoir refoulé depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait été seul depuis la mort de James et Lily, le meurtre apparent de Peter Pettigrow par Sirius et l'emprisonnement de celui ci, Remus avait navigué de travail en travail, en changeant dès que quelqu'un faisait le rapprochement entre ses absences mensuels, les phases de la Lune et les symptômes de la lycanthropie. Puis un jour, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé de devenir professeur dans son ancienne école et qu'il y pourrait aussi voir le fils de ses deux amis. Comble de l'ironie, celui qu'il avait cru être son meilleur ami et qui les avait trahi s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Il avait pendant de longs mois oscillé entre son devoir entre Poudlard et Dumbledore et son amitié. Au fond de lui, il doutait … Comment un homme tel que Sirius qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille et leurs croyances, pouvait-il les trahir ? C'était inconcevable pour lui. Finalement il avait eu raison de faire confiance à son ami ! Ce n'était pas lui le traître mais le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs, Peter Pettigrow qui avait monté de toute pièce son meurtre. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le livrer à la justice et ainsi innocenter Sirius Black, tout ça parce que dans la sa hâte de voir la rédemption de son ami, il avait oublié de regarder les phases de la Lune et de boire une potion inhibant ses pulsions meurtrières.

-Remus, murmura Harry, un poil désarçonné. Tonks ne mourra pas, elle est bien trop maladroite pour ça ! Au moment où le sort arrivera, elle trébuchera et tombera, le sort rebondira sur un arbre ou sur un mur et il retournera à l'envoyeur.

Remus se mit à rire tout en reniflant.

-Tu as certainement raison… Mais je suis quand même effrayé. Avant elle, toutes les femmes me fuyaient dès qu'elles apprenaient pour ma … maladie. Et puis qu'est ce qui se passera si nous avons des enfants ?

-Au mieux, ils seront légèrement plus carnivores que la moyenne, sentiront les chiens mouillés quand il pleuvra et auront les cheveux bariolé naturellement et au pire … ils se transformeront en chiot garou métamorphomage… A la pleine lune, ils se transformeront à volonté en chien, chat ou poule… rétorqua Harry en exagérant volontairement le trait.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit encore un peu plus.

-Tu penses réellement que je devrais …

-Arrête de jouer au con et va voir Tonks ! L'interrompit Harry. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui dans cette maison, ils te répondront tous la même chose.

-Je ne l'aurai pas dit aussi crûment mais je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, fit songeusement Remus en s'apprêtant à sortir.

-Mais j'espère bien ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Tu as le même humour que ton père et Sirius, lança le loup-garou en ouvrant en grand la porte.

-Vous me rassurez, s'exclama Ginny en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Moi qui croyait qu'il subissait l'influence néfaste de mes satanés frères.

Remus éclata de rire avant de laisser la jeune fille entrer et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny referma lentement la porte avant de s'approcher tout aussi doucement d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gin ?

-Prend-moi dans tes bras.

Harry s'exécuta et serra contre lui sa petite amie, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans se parler, se réconfortant juste mutuellement.

-Ça va mieux ? Murmura Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête mais elle ne chercha pas pour autant à quitter son étreinte.

-Quand est ce que cette tuerie va s'arrêter ? Il n'y a pas déjà eu assez de morts ? Il veut tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

-Je sais Gin. Voldemort veut le pouvoir quel qu'en soit le prix et le nombre de mort qu'il doit provoquer…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment et le couple vit entrer Hermione levant les bras au ciel en pestant tandis que Ron la suivant en criant après elle.

-Ne nie pas que tu as lu le livre des Prophéties, je t'ai vu !

-Puisque que je me tue à répéter que non !

-Ne me mens pas !

-Je prenais des affaires dans ma malle quand ton foutu bouquin est tombé de ma malle et s'est ouvert. Tu m'as surprise alors que je le refermais.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

-Quand ? Franchement Ron, tu crois réellement que j'aurai lu ce livre sans qu'on m'y autorise ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… fit Ron sur un ton piteux.

Ce fut trop pour Harry et Ginny qui éclatèrent de rire, Ron et Hermione parurent alors se rendre compte de leur présence et ils rougirent fortement.

-Vous étiez encore en train de « discuter », fit Harry en insistant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

-J'expliquais à monsieur, grommela Hermione en dardant du regard le grand roux, que je n'avais pas lu un traître mot de son livre.

-Je pense que nous avions compris… toute la maison doit avoir compris, gloussa Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toutes les apparences étaient contre toi, fit Ron sur un ton bougon.

-Les apparences n'étaient pas contre moi ! S'offusqua Hermione. C'est toi qui a encore une fois de plus tout compris de travers ! Si tu m'avais laissé trente secondes pour t'expliquer mais non, Monsieur a préféré sauter comme toujours aux mauvaises conclusions.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis stupide, geignit Ron en baissant les yeux.

Harry comme Ginny étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas stupide, souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui et en mettant une main sur sa joue. Au contraire même, tu es très intelligent…

A ces mots, Ron releva les yeux vers sa petite amie avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

-… Tu es juste un peu trop prompt à tirer tes sentences.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls ? Proposa timidement Harry.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

Ron alla s'assoire en entraînant Hermione par la main et en évitant de croiser le regard de sa sœur et de son ami qui allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour. Personne n'osa dire un mot jusqu'à ce que brusquement, Ron ouvre la bouche.

-De toute manière, tu le liras tôt ou tard.

Harry et Ginny faillirent s'étrangler en entendant cela et Hermione rougit encore plus fortement que quiconque ne l'ai jamais vu faire.

-Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? S'enquit rapidement Ginny.

-A propos de quoi ? S'étonna le grand roux avec un air franchement étonné.

-De ce que tu viens de me dire ! Tu réalises viens quasiment de me demander en mariage ? Postillonna de rage Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Réalisa Ron. Ça me semblait pourtant évident. Après tout… enfin tu comprends … A cause de la prophétie… Je me disais que peut être …

-Arrête Ron, s'esclaffa Harry ? Tu es en train de t'enfoncer encore plus.

Ron vira sans tarder du rouge clair au rouge carmin en un quart de seconde tandis que de son coté, Hermione semblait hésiter entre éclater de rire et rassurer son petit ami mais lorsque Ginny se mit à rire à plein poumon, ce fut trop pour elle et elle imita son amie. Ron la regarda tout d'abord avec incompréhension puit il rejoignit ses amis dans leur hilarité.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Fit Fleur en pénétrant dans la pièce. Vous n'entendez donc pas quand on vous appelle ? Le déjeuner est prêt ! Vous descendez maintenant et après vous ferez la vaisselle….

Ron et Ginny se mirent à grommeler.

-… et sans magie. Chez moi, le jour de Noël, ce sont les enfants qui s'occupent de tout pour décharger la maîtresse de maison.

Ils descendirent sous la férule de l'épouse de Bill et firent ce qu'elle leur avait ordonné, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de la maudire en plongeant les mains dans l'eau brûlante.

-_Chez moi, ce sont les enfants qui s'occupent de tout le jour de Noël_, minauda Ginny en imitant sa belle sœur. Mais bien sûr ! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine et qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un évier.

-Elle n'est quand même pas si terrible, fit Hermione d'un ton tempérant.

-Bill ne l'aurait pas épousé si elle n'avait pas quelques qualités, l'appuya Harry.

-Pff ! fit la rouquine. A part celles physiques… elle se conduit comme si c'était elle, la maîtresse de maison alors que nous sommes chez Harry ! En théorie, c'est …

Ginny se tut et replongea les bras dans l'évier pour cacher son embarras en réalisant ce que ses paroles sous entendaient.

-En théorie, ça devrait être toi que nous devrions considérer comme la maîtresse de maison, c'est ça ? Acheva Ron sur un ton pince sans rire.

L'embarras de Ginny redoubla quand son frère, Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire mais ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et ne lui glisse à l'oreille que de son cœur c'était elle, la maîtresse.

-Tu es un amour, répondit-elle en déposant un peu de mousse sur le nez de son petit ami avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que cela lui donnait.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ce jeu là !

Harry prit une louchée de mousse et l'étala sur le visage de la rouquine. Commença alors une bataille de mousse entre eux sous le regard mi-désapprobateur mi-amusé d'Hermione et celui franchement hilare de Ron qui supportait aléatoirement sa sœur ou son meilleur ami. Lorsque ceux-ci s'en aperçurent, ils se retournèrent vers lui et l'aspergèrent de mousse, Hermione les rejoignit rapidement dans la bataille en jugeant qu'un combat à deux contre un était déséquilibré. La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que Fleur entre dans la cuisine et en voit l'état.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Les quatre protagonistes cessèrent aussitôt.

-Vous avez vu le chantiez ? Hurla-t-elle en perdant sa légendaire beauté.

Le sol était parsemé de flaques, aucun meuble n'avait été épargné par la mousse et eux même étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes ! Je vous préviens vous aller me nettoyer ce… ce désordre et sans magie !

-Fleur ? Fit Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Oui quoi ? Aboya la française.

-Ron, Hermione et moi sommes majeurs et nous ne voyons pas pourquoi nous n'utiliserions pas la magie.

-Mais parce que je vous l'ordonne ! Fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ah ? Se contenta de faire Harry en jetant un regard à ses trois amis qui étouffèrent un éclat de rire. Et sous quel motif ? Je suis ici chez moi et ils sont, tout comme toi, mes invités…

-Chez toi ? …

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux !

Puis elle sortit rapidement en grognant que chez elle les enfants se sentaient redevable envers leurs aînés.

-Ses futurs enfants ont intérêts à filer doux devant elle, remarqua Ron en s'esclaffant.

-Je pense que maintenant elle va y repenser à deux fois avant de nous donner des ordres, soupira Hermione d'un air satisfait. Bon, s'est pas tout ça mais elle a raison sur un point.

Ron lui jeta un regard étonné qui l'obligea à s'expliquer.

-Nous devons nettoyer la cuisine.

-Oh ! Ça ? Pesta Ron en allant chercher un balai.

-Ron ? Fit Harry.

-Quoi?

-On peut utiliser la magie.

Avant que quiconque puisse ajouter un mot, Hermione leva sa baguette vers le plafond en murmurant une incantation et en un instant, la cuisine retrouva son aspect habituel, voire à la limite en étant un peu plus propre, la vaisselle se lava, s'essuya et se rangea en un éclair.


	55. Chapter 54

En retard, je suis en retard ... mon dieu, je suis vraiment en retard ! quel plaie d'avoir une vie aussi remplie en ce moment !

Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à une jeune femme qui a pris recemment une place importante dans ma vie, Chibi.

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

Harry feuilletait, à la lueur de sa baguette et au hasard, les pages du livre que lui avait légué Luna alors que Ron dormait à coté. La plupart des prophéties qu'il y lisait n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. _« Un héritier illégitime du troisième arrivera dans une période euphorique et emplira de bonheur le cœur du père. » _précédait _« La mère et l'enfant tomberont sous les sorts démoniaques ! Les frères et sœur iront chercher réconfort auprès de leurs prétendants. » _en qui Harry crut reconnaître une référence à la nuit où Mme Weasley et Percy étaient mort mais Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre ces deux prophéties.

Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi son nom était apparu dès la première page et où il était marqué _« En Harry, nous verrons tous le sauveur mais en vérité, il sera le rédempteur de l'âme corrompue. Si nous aidons nos cousins, nous l'aiderons lui car sa promise et son salut prendront naissance en leurs seins ! Quand celle-ci naîtra, notre lignée prendra fin mais nous aurons œuvré pour le bon. N'encensons pas Harry, le héros mais remercions l'homme en lui. Son sang vaincra l'horreur indicible. » _Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry sursauta quand Ron se retourna dans son lit, il crut un instant qu'il allait se réveiller mais son ami se mit à ronfler bruyamment, il retourna donc à sa lecture. Si les premières pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture fine et calligraphié, les suivantes devenaient plus grossières et nerveuses au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait, comme si Helga Poufsouffle, son auteur, était pressée par le temps. Aussi fut_-_il assez surpris quand dans les dernières pages, il en trouva une où l'écriture était celle stylé et racé des premières pages. Harry regarda la suivante et l'écriture avait retrouvé sa dégénérescence, il retourna vers la page qui l'intriguait tant et la lut.

_« Celui lira ses mots sera de par ma volonté transporté dans mon monde !_

_Un seul individu pourra lire ses lignes car le sang de mon ultime descendante par ma fille bien aimé Hyppolitta aura et elle aura fait parvenir ce présent livre à celui que la vindicte de Serpentard aura désigné comme étant celui qui mettra fin définitivement à son règne et dont l'amour libérera la descendance masculin de mon union avec mon bien aimé Goddric Gryffondor de sa malédiction._

_Lui seul saura déchiffrer ses palabres car son cœur bouillonnera, son sang brûlera et sa volonté ne faiblira pas devant l'épreuve que l'héritier lui imposera. Sa promise, il sauvera et avec justesse, ils accepterons tous les deux la décision cornélienne que le destin décrétera comme étant leur vie._

_Si, toi, lecteur, tu es parvenu à me comprendre malgré mes digressions, je t'invite à venir me parler, prononce mon nom en touchant ses lignes et à travers les siècles, nous nous rejoindrons. »_

Harry hésita une seconde à obéir à l'imprécation qu'avait lancé Helga Poufsouffle au travers de son livre. Il avait rencontré la légendaire fondatrice de Poudlard mais cela avait toujours été par l'entremise d'un voyage mentale dont l'instigateur involontaire avait été Voldemort pour en découvrir toujours plus d'informations sur Poudlard. S'il en parlait à Ginny, elle lui conseillerait sans aucun doute de ne pas le faire et elle rejetterait tous les arguments qu'il pourrait lui soumettre, elle n'y verrait qu'un livre permettant à un individu mort de parler à des vivants. Cependant Helga Poufsouffle n'était pas Tom Jedusor/Voldemort, elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas montré d'intentions hostiles et tentait de protéger sa descendance dont faisait parti Ginny. Harry effleura du doigt la livre en murmurant le nom de la fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Il eut alors un phénomène étrange, un éclair sans luminosité le frappa faisant éclater ses tympans d'une décharge sonore silencieuse. Harry se retrouva alors au chevet d'une vieille femme alitée en qui il ne tarda pas à reconnaître Helga Poufsouffle.

_-_Bonsoir Harry, dit_-_elle en toussant.

_-_Bonsoir Professeur.

_-_Il me semble t'avoir dit de m'appeler Helga, dit_-_elle en souriant faiblement.

_-_La force de l'habitude, rit_-_il doucement… Vous allez bientôt mourir ?

_-_Malheureusement oui mais ce faisant je trouverais mon bien aimé Goddric.

_-_Vos enfants ne sont pas là ? fit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

_-_Ils sont dans la pièce à coté avec leurs familles mais je voulais te parler seul à seul, sans qu'ils ne me prennent pour une vieille folle qui parle à des images de son passé alors qu'elles viennent de notre futur, rigola Helga Poufsouffle avec un souffle souffreteux.

Elle se mit à tousser de façon de plus en plus grasse.

_-_Maman, ça va ? Fit une voix féminine dans le dos d'Harry.

_-_Oui, Litta ! N'entre pas ! Referme la porte s'il te plait. Je vous appellerai lorsque je serais prête.

_-_Maman…

_-_Sois une bonne fille, Hyppolitta, sort et va t'occuper de ta famille et des tes frères, murmura la fondatrice.

_-_Oui, Maman, fit sa fille sur un ton qui signifiait qu'elle était habituée à obéir ce genre d'ordre de sa mère.

La porte grinça et se referma lentement. Même s'il se doutait que la fille de Goddric Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry s'était réfugié dans un recoin sombre de la chambre et pendant la discussion entre la mère et la fille, il en avait profité pour détailler la chambre. Elle était chichement décoré, peu de tableaux aux murs et uniquement des portrais de famille, peu de meuble. Seul une coupe en bois ouvragé sur la table de chevet dénotait avec l'ambiance austère de la pièce.

_-_Où en étais_-_je avant que l'on nous interrompe ? Fit la vieille femme en sortant Harry de ses pensées. Nous parlions de ma famille… la petite fille d'Hyppolitta vient de décéder ? Funeste affaire.

_-_Oui, Luna était une très bonne amie, et elle et son père ont littéralement été massacrés par les Mangemorts, hier soir, fit Harry en laissant rouler quelques larmes.

_-_Je suis aussi peinée que toi, bien que je ne l'ai pas connu, cela aurait été d'ailleurs très dur… tenta de plaisanter Helga mais sa blague tomba à plat. Pas très drôle, je te l'accorde mais je ne pouvais rien faire et crois moi que si j'avais pu l'empêcher, je me serais démener pour cela… Au cours des années, des siècles et des mes visions, j'ai perdu plusieurs dizaines, pour ne dire plus, de petits enfants mais en voir mourir alors que la malédiction de Salazar est dans ses derniers instants d'existence…

_-_Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ?

_-_Je ne t'ai pas fait venir, je te l'ai proposé et tu l'as accepté de ton plein gré… Je voulais te parler une dernière fois avant que ma mort ne rompt mon lien avec ton époque, dans tous les sens du terme, je te l'avoue… Pour une raison ou pour une autre, passé les premiers jours de l'été, il m'est impossible de voir ce qui se déroule…

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Deux hypothèses me viennent principalement à l'esprit et je ne peux te cacher que j'en préfère l'une à l'autre.

_-_Quel est l'autre ? Fit Harry en frissonnant.

La première des hypothèses était tellement simple qu'il ne prit pas la peine de l'évoquer. Pour quelle raison ne pouvait_-_elle pas prédire l'avenir au_-_delà d'une certaine date si ce n'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir ! Tous ses descendants étaient morts et le monde sorcier plongé définitivement dans l'obscurité et le mal. Voldemort l'avait vaincu … C'était tellement évident qu'il ne s'en effraya même pas.

_-_La seconde ? C'est que tu as réussi, la malédiction aura volée en éclat et que mes descendants n'auront plus besoin de mes conseils et prédictions. Ils devront alors se débrouiller seuls, certains y arriveront probablement mieux que d'autres.

_-_Ça serait génial, murmura Harry avec espoir.

Un profond silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Helga Poufsouffle contemplant le plafond de la chambre, parcouru de multiples fissures qui semblaient une carte d'un continent engloutis. Harry, lui, regardait par la fenêtre où une forêt épaisse bordait une étendue d'eau, en s'imaginant débarrasser de la menace de Voldemort et pouvant enfin vivre sans être constamment sur ses gardes et sous la garde de ses amis … Il habiterai le square Grimmaurd, y ramenait la vie, l'amour et les rires qu'y auraient du l'emplir, il réhabiliterai le nom de Sirius Black et donnerai son nom à sa pension. Il pourrait enfin rendre visite à la tombe de ses parents.

_-_Parles_-_moi de mes derniers descendants, fit Helga Poufsouffle sur un ton où Harry perçut la réelle envie de connaître ses arrières arrières arrières petits enfants.

Il se mit à évoquer la famille Weasley, les hobbies d'Arthur et la gentillesse de Molly, le coté charmeur de Bill, son récent mariage avec une demi vélane française et la récente annonce de la naissance prochaine de leur premier enfant, le musculeux Charlie et son travail auprès des dragons, la rigidité face au règlement et au quand dira_-_t_-_on de Percy, les facéties de Fred et George, Ron, son amitié indéfectible et sa relation tumultueuse entre Hermione et lui et enfin Ginny, celle qu'il aimait. Harry n'oublia pas non plus de parler de la loufoquerie bien souvent touchante de Luna.

_-_Je suis navrée que trois d'entre eux aient passé si peu de temps sur Terre, soupira d'un air peiné Helga Poufsouffle avant d'être prie d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu repartes à ton époque.

_-_Comment dois_-_je faire ?

_-_Rien, c'est moi qui vais te renvoyer. En attendant, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Harry.

_-_C'est réciproque … Helga, fit Harry.

La fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle sourit devant l'effort qu'avait du fournir le jeune homme pour prononcer son prénom.

_-_Nos quatre rencontres ont vraiment été un plaisir et je suis intimement persuadée que tu réussiras ta mission.

_-_Quatre ? Je ne vous ai rencontré que trois fois… dit Harry interloqué.

_-_Tu es certain ? J'ai alors du me tromper… Tout se mélange un peu dans mon esprit de vieille femme. Quand tu auras mon age, tu apprendras que c'est une chose qui t'arriveras fréquemment … Maintenant _Repart _!

Elle avait dit cela d'une vois chevrotante mais Harry n'y perçut qu'une immense puissance magique et quasi immédiatement, il se sentit tirer en arrière, le décors et la vieille femme devinrent trouble avant de s'effacer et d'être remplacer par ceux plus familier et humide de la chambre qu'il partageait ave Ron à Square Grimmaurd.

Ron dormait paisiblement sur le dos, une jambé passé par_-_dessus les couvertures et son haut de pyjama remonté sous ses aisselles. En outre d'après sa montre qui cliquetais bruyamment, le voyage d'Harry n'avait duré que l'espace d'une minute ou deux alors qu'il lui avait semblé que son séjour au chevet d'Helga Poufsouffle avait duré au minimum une demi_-_journée ou toute la nuit pour lui… mais il était vrai que ses précédentes rencontres avec la fondatrices lui avaient paru plus longues qu'elles ne l'avaient été en réalité.

Après une brève période de réorientation, Harry tenta de récapituler ce qu'il avait appris lors de son entrevue. Pas grand chose en fin de compte, si ce n'est que d'ici la fin de l'année, il allait combattre une ultime fois Voldemort et que ce combat déterminerai l'avenir du monde sorcier. Sa mort et celle de tous ceux qu'il aimait ou sa victoire, voilà les deux seules possibilités qu'Harry avait et cela l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il ne voyait pas comment vaincre Voldemort… il n'avait pas sa puissance ou sa capacité à tuer sans remord. Tout ce qu'il possédait, c'était son envie de vivre et la confiance que lui portait son entourage mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela suffirait. Un ronflement de Ron plus sonore que les autres le distraie un instant, lui faisant perdre le fil de sa pensée. Harry chercha bien de retrouver son raisonnement mais second ronflement encore plus bruyant résonna dans la chambre et coupa cette fois définitivement Harry dans ses pensées. Il soupira en enviant son ami qui avait trouvé le sommeil dès l'instant où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Demain, ils retournaient avec Hermione et Ginny à Poudlard en prenant le Magicobus et cela inquiétait Harry.

Il avait un peu discuté avec Dumbledore lorsque le directeur de Poudlard était venu voir les membres de l'Ordre quelques jours après la mort de Luna et de son père et il avait réussi à apprendre que celui ci avait refusé toute protection pour lui ou sa fille et que si jamais il apprenait ou voyait quelqu'un tourner autour d'eux, il finirait par croire que les larbins du Ministère qu'étaient les journalistes de la Gazette des Sorciers et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à aller porter plainte au Mageamagot. Cela avait bien sûr fait sourire Harry avant de se rappeler que cette attitude avait entraîné sa mort. Lorsque Harry avait demandé comment les élèves avaient réagis à cette annonce, il n'avait guère apprécié, et Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient eu le même avis que lui, d'apprendre qu'à part Neville et deux ou trois autres personnes, cela n'avait soulevé aucune émotion…

Demain, Harry retrouverait son ami et essayerait de le réconforter. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres mais Hermione était d'avis que cela ne suffisait pas, leurs camarades de classes avaient alors reçu un hibou leur demandant de soutenir leur ami. Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande s'y étaient employés dès le premier jour et ils reçurent de l'aide de quelques élèves plus jeunes, surtout ceux qui avaient déjà perdu de la famille dans des actions similaires.

_-_Debout Harry! Debout Ron! Le bus doit bientôt arriver, fit Hermione en ouvrant en grand les rideaux.

Harry cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière, il l'avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux.

_-_Tu dormiras une autre fois, fit la jeune fille sur un ton pressant. Ta malle n'est pas encore faite, Ron ?

_-_Un coup de baguette et ça sera fait, marmonna Ron en se rendormant.

Hermione tira violemment sur les couvertures le recouvrant, obligeant ainsi Ron à se redresser.

_-_J'ai dit Debout ! Lança_-_t_-_elle en quittant la chambre.

_-_Dis_-_moi pourquoi je supporte ça de sa part ? Demanda Ron en se rallongeant à Harry qui commençait à s'habiller.

_-_Parce que tu l'aimes ? Proposa ce dernier.

_-_Et pourquoi je l'aime ?

_-_Ah ! Je crois que la question devrait plutôt être pour elle t'aime ! Fit Harry en éclatant de rire avant de se prendre l'oreiller de Ron en pleine figure et de le lui renvoyer aussi sec.

_-_Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi Hermione était amoureuse de moi ? Demanda le roux avec un accent de gravité dans la voix.

_-_Jamais ! Je plaisantais, Ron !

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver alors ?

_-_Je ne suis pas Hermione mais je pense qu'elle apprécie ta gentillesse, ton humour, voire même ton coté têtu. Elle doit te trouver beau…

_-_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Fit Ron en rougissant et en tournant le dos à Harry.

_-_Ce n'est pas moi que les filles regardaient avec envie à la rentrée…

_-_Tu y as eu droit toi aussi, se défendit le roux.

Harry haussa les épaules en commençant à fourrer ses affaires pêle_-_mêle dans sa malle. Ron n'insista pas et imita son ami dans son rangement.

_-_Je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre la Magicobus, lança brusquement Ron en reniflant le tshirt qu'il portait depuis trois jours avant de hausser les épaules et de le mettre.

_-_Je ne suis pas très chaud moi non plus pour le prendre mais il faut bien rentrer à Poudlard.

_-_On pourrait faire exprès de le louper ? Dit songeusement Ron en se rallongeant.

_-_Tentant mais Hermione serait capable de lui faire faire demi_-_tour pour venir nous chercher.

_-_Et elle me ferait la tête pendant quinze jours, grimaça le roux.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Tu sais, Ron, je me demande parfois ce que nous serions devenu sans elle, fit_-_il en s'asseyant sur son lit, sa malle à moitié faite.

_-_Sans Hermione ? Lança Ron d'un ton paniqué et en roulant des yeux. Déjà, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle et si ça avait été le cas, je serais resté un moins que rien et McGonagall aurait probablement demandé à ce que je repasse l'épreuve du Choixpeau pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé en m'envoyant à Gryffondor.

Ron se mit à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts.

_-_Nous n'aurions réussi à passer nos examens, nous serions morts depuis des années, Ginny serait morte au fin fond de la chambre des secrets… tu veux que je continues ? Demanda_-_t_-_il en fixant Harry.

_-_Non ! Je sais que sans elle… commença Harry.

_-_… on s'ennuierai à mourir si tu veux mon avis, bailla Ron en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

A cet instant, Hermione entra à nouveau dans la chambre, elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Ron et Harry recoucher, ce dernier se releva prestement et recommença à fourrer en hâte ses affaires dans sa malle. Voyant que le grand roux ne se relevait pas malgré les toussotements plus qu'insistant qu'elle poussait, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et sans un mot, elle souleva le lit avant de le laisser retomber brutalement au sol. Ron se releva avec un air affolé en cherchant sa baguette mais quand il vit Hermione plantée devant son lit et frappant sa baguette dans sa paume avec un air menaçant, il sortit en vitesse de son lit et tenta de finir de ranger sa malle en quatrième vitesse.

_-_Ronald Weasley, je te préviens que si je reviens et que je te retrouve dans ton lit, tu risques très fortement de devoir aller récupérer tes affaires dans la rue, le menaça la jeune fille avant de ressortir dignement.

_-_Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle mais par moment, je voudrais bien qu'elle s'absente quelques jours, marmonna Ron.

_-_Je t'ai entendu ! S'écria Hermione depuis le couloir alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

Les oreilles de Ron virent au rouge et il mit encore plus d'ardeur à ranger sa malle.

Les adieux entre Hermione et ses parents s'étalèrent en longueur, sa mère ne cessant de l'embrasser tandis que son père lui conseillait de se consacrer uniquement aux études et de laisser tomber les autres frivolités en fixant avec une expression mauvaise Ron qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dernières recommandations de son père.

_-_Il est grand temps d'y aller, annonça Lupin en sortant une montre à gousset d'une poche. Le Magicobus ne devrait plus tarder.

Harry sortit en traînant sa malle, suivit par Ginny qui discutait avec son frère Bill qui lui portait sa malle. Hermione tentait de s'extraire du carcan de ses parents tandis que Ron suivait en tirant leurs deux malles en grimaçant.

_-_Tu as ramené tous tes livres ou quoi ? Interrogea_-_t_-_il Hermione.

_-_C'est bien ma fille ! Fit Richard Granger sur un ton sentencieux et en défiant Ron du regard. Les études passent avant tout et certains feraient bien de s'en souvenir au lieu de troubler les bons élèves.

Hermione darda son père d'un regard noir.

_-_Tu sembles oublier, Richard que lorsque nous nous sommes connus, nous n'étions guère plus âgés qu'eux et que tu n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un excellent élève… dit Jane Granger sur un ton sévère. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser auprès de ce pauvre Ronald qui ne t'a rien fait et qui en plus s'est démené pour que nous puissions passer les fêtes avec Hermione !

Elle prit son mari par le bras et le poussa devant le petit ami de sa fille mais l'arrivé du Magicobus sauva les deux hommes de la gêne.

Tonks apparut à la porte du bus et invita Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny a y entrer rapidement mais quand elle vit Lupin qui la saluait timidement, elle se montra alors moins presser et elle descendit même du bus pour aller discuter avec lui. Les rares élèves qui avaient passé leurs vacances de Noël en dehors de Poudlard se pressèrent aux vitres et leurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, actuel et passé, rougirent comme deux adolescents

_-_Ils me rappellent un couple, dit Ginny malicieusement en voyant son père rappeler à Tonks sa mission.

_-_Qui ? Demanda Ron en s'accrochant à une barre alors que le bus sautait dans un PLOP sonore en direction d'une nouvelle destination.

_-_Je te dirais ça une autre fois, s'esclaffa sa sœur.

Harry et Hermione sourirent de connivence. Harry perçut un mouvement derrière lui et après s'être retourné, il vit Stan Rocade qui li souriait avec un air entendu.

_-_C'est étrange, le bus a été réquisitionné par le Ministère pour emmener et ramener les élèves qui voulaient passer leurs vacances en famille en dehors de Poudlard mais je suis quasi certain de ne pas avoir vu tous les quatre à l'allée.

_-_Leurs parents ont voulu qu'ils les rejoignent après le départ du Magicobus, fit Tonks en se plantant entre le contrôleur et les quatre jeunes gens.

_-_C'était juste une remarque en passant, fit le jeune homme.

_-_Vous devriez plutôt passer sans faire de remarque, si vous ne voulez pas que je demande que l'on fasse une petite enquête sur vous, rétorqua Tonks avec un professionnalisme qui étonna Harry.

Les regards qu'échangèrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui apprirent qu'ils partageaient eux aussi le même avis.

_-_Les aurors s'estiment tout permis, marmonna avec aigreur Stan Rocade en remontant la travée pour aller s'accouder près de la cabine du conducteur et de fusiller du regard la jeune auror.

_-_Tu n'es plus prof ? Lui demanda Ginny.

_-_En principe si mais avec Shacklebolt disparu et Dawlich qui vient d'être tué en mission, le bureau m'a demandé de les aider à ramener les élèves à Poudlard.

_-_Dawlich ? Fit Harry. Ce n'est pas l'auror qui a tenté d'arrêter Dumbledore, il y a deux ans ?

_-_Il me semble que si, répondit Tonks après quelques instants de réflexions.

_-_Comment est_-_il mort ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Ce n'est pas très clair… murmura Tonks, obligeant Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron a s'approcher d'elle. Il avait apparemment rendez_-_vous avec un de ces indics au sujet d'une de ses enquêtes, il nous avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'être absent pendant deux ou trois jours mais dès le lendemain matin, la Marque flottait au_-_dessus d'une maison qui avait entièrement brûlé et le corps que nous avons retrouvé était entièrement calciné, rendant presque impossible de l'identifié.

_-_C'était quand ? Murmura Ron.

_-_15 jours après que Dumbledore m'ait fait entrer à Poudlard, répondit du tac au tac l'auror.

Harry échangea un regard consterné avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

_-_En attendant, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu dire à Remus mais je te remercie, repris Tonks sans s'apercevoir l'émoi qu'elle venait de provoquer. Il vient de me proposer que nous nous revoyons le week_-_end prochain à Pré au Lard… c'est génial, non ?

_-_Oui, fit Hermione d'un ton absent.

_-_Qu'est ce que je dois mettre pour plaire à Remis ? S'inquiéta brusquement Tonks.

_-_Sois toi même, murmura distraitement Ginny en couvant du regard Harry qui observait le paysage changeant par la vitre avec beaucoup trop d'application pour que ce soit naturel.

Avant que Tonks ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, un de ses collègues la rappela à l'ordre et elle rejoignit le poste qui lui avait été assigné en rougissant. Toutefois ce ne fut pas ses joues qui prirent cette teinte carmin mais ses cheveux, ce qui la fit presque passer pour la sœur aînée de Ron et Ginny.

_-_C'est étrange, tout de même que la Gazette n'est pas parlé de la mort d'un auror, murmura Ron plus pour lui_-_même que pour déclencher une discussion.

_-_Le Ministère garde jalousement secret le nombre d'aurors en activité, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Et puis, ça leur ferait mauvaise publicité s'ils annonçaient qu'après l'un de leurs plus brillants aurors ait disparu, c'est à présent le tour de l'un de ses collègues…

Elle fut interrompue par le cri de Stan Rocade.

_-_Poudlard ! Dernier arrêt ! Tout le monde descend !


	56. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55 

-Durant ses vacances, notre école a perdu quelques uns de ses élèves, commença gravement le professeur Dumbledore. Sue Dibny, troisième année de Poufsouffle, Jason Todd, première année et Luna Lovegood, sixième année de Serdaigle, Jean Grey, cinquième année de Gryffondor ainsi que leurs familles, nous ont quitté, victimes des tentatives de pressions de celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort…

Le petit groupe de Malfoy parlait à voix basse malgré les tentatives répétées du frêle docteur Vector. Malfoy observait la Grande Salle avec un œil critique tandis que ses camarades ricanaient sans vraiment qu'ils sachent pourquoi.

Lui seul, Drago Malfoy, descendant de deux des plus pures familles de sorciers anglais, qui sans être aussi ancienne que celle de Serpentard remontaient quasiment aussi loin et certaines recherches menées par un de ses ancêtres laissaient à suggérer qu'aussi bien du coté de Malfoy que Black, il était apparenté avec l'illustre Salazar Serpentard. Il aurait pu prétendre au titre d'héritier de Serpentard mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait déjà revendiqué. Qu'il eut ouvert la Chambre des Secrets en était la preuve la plus probante mais ce n'était pas allé assez loin à son goût.

Poudlard grouillait encore de Sang de Bourbes alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que l'école en fût purgée. Pire encore ce satané Potter et son petit toutou Weasley avaient reçu une médaille pour service rendu à l'école ! Même Granger s'était pavanée lorsque le bourreau qui se faisait appeler infirmière l'avait guéri avec les autres de sa pétrification. Il ne lui suffisait donc plus d'être la chouchoute de presque tous les professeurs à cause de ses notes.

De toute manière, peu lui importait Poudlard, s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait arrêté mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié une mission, son père ainsi que sa tante Bellatrix lui avaient expressément demandé, pour ne pas dire ordonné, d'exécuter le plan et de s'y tenir impérativement. Drago s'était senti gorger d'importance ! Le Lord Noir lui confiait une mission à lui alors que d'autres auraient tué père et mère pour qu'on leur en confie une … Il admettait d'ailleurs que c'était un peu son cas aussi… Sa mission était simple et s'il réussissait, Potter et la Weasley disparaîtraient. Enfin il ne les verrait plus bécoter continuellement dans les couloirs et son père lui avait promis qu'il pourrait s'occuper personnellement de Granger et de Weasley.

Pourtant il sentait confusément qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, à lui, Drago Malfoy. Ça ne venait pas de Crabbe et Goyle, ils étaient déjà à peine assez intelligents pour lacer eux-mêmes leurs lacets, même chose pour Bulstrode et Parkinson qui étaient bien trop occupées à tenter de se faire passer pour sa petite amie… Les seuls dont il se méfiait réellement étaient Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini mais le premier se tenait à l'écart de toutes agitations et n'avait jamais affiché clairement ses opinions, la seule fois où il l'avait vu s'exprimer, c'était lorsque Potter avait révélé dans une interview que son père était un Mangemort. Quant à Zabini, il se tenait tranquille depuis qu'il s'était chargé de lui rappeler qui la maison Serpentard soutenait. Dire que s'il avait du désigner une personne parmi ses camarades de classes comme étant son ami, c'est Zabini qu'il aurait choisi… Il n'était certes pas le plus intelligent mais son humour acide le distrayait. Quand on se coltinait à longueur de journée les deux lourdauds qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle et qui s'esclaffaient aux moindres rots ou pets… Il était bien agréable de pouvoir discuter avec Zabini, le soir. Drago avait pris l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Potter comme une trahison et il s'était promis de le lui faire regretter personnellement.

Non ! Ce n'était pas de ce coté là qu'il sentait venir le danger. Trop d'évènements mettant en cause Potter s'étaient produits sans qu'on l'informe au préalable… pourtant il y avait reconnu la patte de son maître. Tout d'abord, le professeur Rogue qui disparaissait après une altercation avec Potter qui selon tous les témoins s'était montrée plus que violente. Il avait reçu un mot de sa mère, même s'il y avait perçu les tournures de son père lui ordonnant de continuer à bien employer son temps libre. Il s'était exécuté mais il détestait être mis à l'écart… Ensuite il y avait eu la mise à sac du dortoir de Potter, rien n'y avait disparu mis à part un misérable miroir lui appartenant et dont il se servait probablement pour se pomponner avant de descendre se faire admirer par les masses…

Tout ça avait un lien mais il ne voyait pas lequel.

Dans un sens, Drago Malfoy profitait amplement de l'aura de mystère qui planait autour de cet événement. Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor certifiait qu'aucune personne extérieure à la maison n'y avait pénétré. Quasiment tous les regards avaient convergé vers lui, pensant que son Seigneur lui avait enseigné certains sortilèges permettant cet exploit… Quasiment tous les regards sauf ceux de Potter, Granger et des Weasley, il savait qu'ils avaient connaissance de la vérité et il les haïssait encore plus pour cela.

Si ça ne suffisait pas, Dumbledore avait embauché sa cinglée de cousine comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sa mère était une traite à son sang pour avoir épousé un moldu mais en plus, elle avait engendré le monstre métamorphe qu'était Nymphodora Tonks. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler leur lien de parenté dès qu'elle le pouvait. Sa tante et son père lui avaient en outre appris qu'elle était une des alliés les plus proches de Dumbledore et Potter.

Dumbledore avait apparemment fini son discours et avait demandé une minute de silence en l'honneur des pathétiques loques qui étaient mortes car les quatre cinquièmes des élèves s'étaient levés. Si leurs parents avaient eu assez stupides pour refuser de soutenir le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour même oser s'opposer à lui, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Toutefois tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui à attendre qu'il se lève. Ce que Drago fit, non pas parce qu'il obéissait à ce pleutre de Vector qui obéissait aux ordres de Dumbledore ou parce qu'il avait une quelconque once de pitié pour ses « _camarades morts_ », c'était à cause de l'humiliation que le directeur avait osé lui faire subir devant toute l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente et il ne tenait absolument à ce que cela se reproduise.

Ses alliées l'imitèrent en ricanant pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de sa part et leurs sourires s'agrandirent encore quand il sourit à son tour. Ces crétins pensaient qu'il manigançait quelque chose, autant donner un peu d'eau à leur moulin, ils verraient bien assez tôt ce qu'il préparait en réalité.

Quand la minute se fut écoulée et que Dumbledore annonça le début du repas, Drago devint vite le centre d'intérêt de son bout de table.

-Qu'est ce que tu prépares, Dragonouchet ? Fit Pansy d'une voix mielleuse qui commençait sérieusement à l'horripiler.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi Pansy ! Répondit-il sèchement. Si je t'entends encore une fois prononcer ce surnom immonde, je te le ferais amèrement regretter à toi et à toute ta famille.

-Oui… Dragono…

Drago lui lança un tel regard que Pansy failli en avaler sa langue.

-Oui, Drago, se reprit-elle en murmurant avant de se tourner vers Milicent Bullstrode pour s'interroger avec elle sur l'attitude du blond.

Drago Malfoy haussa les yeux au ciel devant l'ignorance de ceux qui l'entouraient. Salazar Serpentard avait fait de la pureté du sang, la principale qualité pour être admise dans sa maison mais il aurait aussi du y ajouter l'intelligence …

-Hum, Drago, fit Goyle.

-Quoi? Fit Drago en se tournant vers le pachyderme qui lui servait de garde du corps.

-C'est quoi ton plan ?

Le blond soupira avec exaspération. Son père lui avait présenté Vincent Grabbe et Gregory Goyle quelques temps avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard en les désignant comme les fils de deux de ses très bons amis et associés, Drago avait compris de quels associés il s'agissait. Après leurs départs, son père lui avait expliqué qu'il devait se servir d'eux pour exécuter ses basses œuvres car un Malfoy ne touchait jamais à la fange, il la donnait à d'autres moins illustres.

-Vous le saurez en temps et en heures, dit-il en prenant l'assiette de Goyle qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester et tendit la main pour récupérer son plat mais le couteau que Drago planta dans la table l'en dissuada.

-C'est à propos de Potter ? Demanda Crabbe.

Pourquoi faillait-il qu'on lui remette sans arrêt sous le nez le nom de celui qu'il considérait comme sa Némésis alors que celui-ci ne daignait pas lui accorder le même statut !

Potter ! Il avait voulu en faire son ami lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur premier voyage mais il lui avait préféré Weasley. Son père pensait que Potter pouvait être un nouveau mage noir dont la puissance à l'age d'un an lui avait permis de détruire le Lord Noir et qu'il serait bon de s'en faire un allié… mais il avait choisi cet amoureux des Moldus de Weasley et il avait alors compris que Potter ne devait sa victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à la chance. Rien depuis n'avait pu lui prouver le contraire.

-Bien sûr que c'est à propos de Potter ! Grogna-t-il avec colère. Quel pourrait être la personne visée par mes plans ? Toi peut-être ? Ou alors toi Goyle ? Mieux encore, Londubat !

Devant l'énormité de sa remarque, son entourage éclata de rire. Il savait qu'ils riaient pour la plupart parce qu'ils avaient peur de son père et sa tante plus que de lui. Cela l'irritait énormément que cela ne soit pas à cause de son humour…

D'ailleurs en parlant de Londubat, Potter et sa bande l'avaient entouré dès qu'ils étaient descendus du Magicobus. D'après certaines informations qui étaient remontées jusqu'à lui, ils avaient passé tous les cinq un long moment dans leur dortoir et que ce gros lourdaud de Londubat en était ressorti un peu réconforter qu'il ne l'était depuis l'annonce de cette folle de Lovegood. Ces deux là, le mou du cerveau et la timbrée, s'étaient bien trouvés, ils étaient déjà respectivement la risée de l'école, personne de sensé n'aurait osé sortir avec eux. Il savait, lui, qu'ils étaient allés l'un vers l'autre par dépit amoureux. Londubat était attiré depuis bien longtemps par la Sang de Bourbe de Granger tandis que la siphonnée du bulbe de Lovegood tentait d'aguicher sans succès l'abruti de Weasley mais détourner ces deux là l'un de l'autre, c'était comme détourner le cours d'un fleuve.

Drago poussa un glapissement de rage qui fit lever vers lui un regard interrogateur de la part de ses camarades mais devant sa colère, ils se détournèrent bien vite de celui qui était le meneur des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Ils savaient tous, et Crabbe et Goyle tout particulièrement, qu'il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer par Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Personne ne savait ce qui le mettait si en colère mais c'était apparu l'année précédente et il devenait de plus en plus irascible au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Drago aurait tué quiconque connaissant son secret, si cela se savait, il serait devenu la honte de sa famille, encore plus que ne l'avait été sa tante Androméda car si les Black avaient eu de nombreux cas d'inconsidérations envers la pureté de leur sang, les Malfoy en revanche s'étaient toujours montrés digne et aucun n'avait fauté avec des Sang de Bourbes ou même des Sang Mêlés.

Jamais Drago Malfoy n'admettrait qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe et encore d'une Sang de Bourbe telle qu'Hermione Granger. Ce serait contraire à sa doctrine de Malfoy et de Serpentard. Il avait tout fait pour faire taire ses sentiments mais rien n'y avait fait et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter ce grand benêt de Weasley, sa souffrance avait grandi de manière exponentielle. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait se tenir la main, se sourire ou pire s'embrasser, son cœur se brisait un peu plus, l'attirance qu'il avait pu porter pour Hermione Granger se transformait peu à peu dès alors en haine qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'étendre à Ron Weasley.

Il avait réussi à les séparer un temps pendant l'été précédent en se servant de la jalousie excessive du rouquin ainsi que de leurs fiertés mal placé respectives. Une lettre à Krum en imitant l'écriture de la belette et le tour était joué, Granger et lui se séparaient, apparemment irréconciliable. Pour être bien certain qu'ils le soient encore à la rentrée, il avait demandé à Pansy de faire courir quelques rumeurs sur leurs comptes. Elle avait bien entendu cru qu'il lui demandait de faire ça pour que leurs engueulades amusent la galerie. En fait, si lui, Drago Malfoy ne pouvait avoir Hermione Granger, personne ne devait l'avoir, ne l'aurait ! Pourtant quelques jours seulement après la rentrée, lorsque la grosse Weasley et l'un de ses stupides fils étaient morts, Granger et Weasley s'étaient réconciliés et étaient retournés ensemble.

Quand Drago les avait croisés, le lendemain matin, il s'était difficilement retenu de lancer un sort et il avait du se contenter de lancer des piques à Weasley qui étaient restés lettres mortes à cause de Granger qui le tempérait. En attendant, depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, un désir, les voir mourir tous les deux, les torturer, les exterminer, les dépecer et son père lui en avait donné l'assurance que c'est lui qui s'en chargerait.

-J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances, fit d'une voix chevrotante le professeur Vector lorsqu'il les accueillit pour son cours d'arithmancie.

Comme des moutons, il les entendit répondre plus ou moins joyeusement.

-Parfait ! Ajouta Vector. Juste avant les vacances, nous avions vu …

Drago se désintéressa dès cette seconde du cours. De la place où il s'était installé, il pouvait observer en toute quiétude Granger, assise quelques tables devant et légèrement décalée sur sa gauche, elle levait et relevait sans cesse la main pour répondre aux questions du professeur d'Arithmancie. Il avait sciemment choisi cette place en début d'année pour la détailler de tout son soul mais maintenant cela lui pesait et dans le même temps, cela nourrissait sa haine. Un jour, il le lui ferait payer !

-Alors M. Malfoy ? Dit le professeur Vector avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Rétorqua Drago d'un ton sec.

En temps normal, Vector le laissait tranquille, il l'interrogeait trois fois moins souvent que la moyenne et lorsqu'il le faisait, Drago y répondait très vaguement de manière à juste satisfaire le professeur.

-Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question, M. Malfoy ?

-Et quelle est-elle ? J'ai momentanément été distrait.

Vector soupira, visiblement déçu par son attitude mais qu'en avait-il à faire.

-Vous viendrez me voir ce soir après vos cours, chevrota-t-il.

-Mais j'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé mais je ne vous en attends pas moins dans mon bureau à la fin de cette journée…

Drago grogna en détournant le regard, dégoutté de l'attitude du directeur provisoire de Serpentard.

-… Et si vous ne vous y présentez pas, je vous retirerai le privilège d'y jouer.

-Quoi ! Hurla Drago en se levant à moitié de sa chaise. Mais je suis le capitaine !

-Si vous venez me voir après vos cours, vous le serez encore, murmura le professeur Vector en paraissant se recroqueviller avant de faire demi-tour et de changer complètement de sujet. Alors qui peut répondre à ma question ? … Miss Granger ?

Drago se rassit lentement en fusillant du regard quiconque osait le dévisager. Pansy Parkinson mit une main sur son avant bras et lui adressa un sourire désolé mais il se dégagea rageusement de son étreinte. Comment un minable comme Vector osait-il le rabaisser devant sa classe ? Si le professeur Rogue était présent à Poudlard, jamais Vector n'aurait été assez audacieux pour faire ça ! Il était certain qu'Adalbert Vector agissait ainsi pour montrer à Dumbledore et aux autres directeurs de maisons qu'il était apte pour ce poste. Il espérait probablement que Severus Rogue ne revienne pas de son congé et que Dumbledore lui confirai de façon définitive la direction de la maison Serpentard. Si Vector espérait cela, c'est qu'il ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il désirait que Potter et Dumbledore le vainquent mais il ignorait de toute manière que Dumbledore était mourant ou ce que le Lord Noir réservait à Potter. D'ici la fin de l'année, le monde saurait ce que le maître destinait à ses opposants. Les sorciers ne seraient plus obliger de se cacher et ils reprendraient la place qu'ils n'auraient jamais du cesser d'avoir : en haut de la pyramide, Il y aurait les plus purs des familles, suivi par les familles un peu plus récentes. A la base, se trouverai les Sang de Bourbe qui auraient à peine plus de droit que les Moldus.

L'ordre naturel serait enfin restauré et lui serait au cœur du pouvoir, avec l'age et un ou deux coups du destin, il pourrait devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord Noir ne serait pas éternel et il ne se contenterait pas de rester jusqu'à son décès, un de ses lieutenants. Drago Malfoy voulait le pouvoir, le pouvoir intégral et non pas des miettes que lui laisserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père et sa tante s'en satisferaient certainement mais pas lui.

Son regard glissa sur Zabini qui suivait apparemment attentivement le cours. Jamais il n'avait compris pourquoi son camarade de dortoir avait retourné sa veste. Quasiment du jour au lendemain, il avait commencé à fréquenter la bande à Potter. Il semblait prétendre que ce dernier pouvait sortir vainqueur, il ne voyait pas comment et même si c'était le cas, jamais il ne s'acoquinerait avec le Balafré. Toutefois son père lui avait enseigné l'opportunisme, il valait mieux être prudent et il valait mieux prévoir toutes les possibilités. Drago s'était forgé une défense à toute épreuve, il s'entraînait régulièrement à raconter que son père, Lucius Malfoy, et sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, Deux Mangemorts connus et reconnus le menaçaient de l'exécuter s'il ne leur obéissait pas et qu'ils lui avaient régulièrement soumis à l'Imperium. Il se mettait à pleurer en expliquant qu'il aurait voulu aider le Ministère mais qu'il avait peur, ces gogos le croiraient certainement surtout depuis qu'Amelia Bones en avait pris la tête.

-Vous semblez ailleurs depuis quelques mois, vos notes dégringolent de manière vertigineuse, fit le professeur Vector en examinant son relevé de note.

Drago grogna en scrutant le bureau du professeur d'Arithmancie, il était encombré de parchemins recouvert de gribouillis tremblotants et de livres ouverts empilés les uns sur les autres.

-Et pas uniquement dans ma matière… Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potion, Runes. Vous êtes passé d'une moyenne proche d'Optimal à tout juste Acceptable. Si vous vous ne reprenez pas très vite, je vais me voir dans l'obligation, et je l'ai déjà évoqué durant le cours, de vous retirer le droit de jouer au Quidditch.

Drago en eut le souffle coupé. S'il ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch, il ne pourrait pas réaliser sa mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Le match contre Gryffondor était l'unique occasion, jamais il ne pourrait être plus proche d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas juste, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de menace fonctionnerait avec vous, murmura le directeur provisoire de Serpentard en croyant lire sur le visage de son élève une expression de révolte. J'en suis désolé mais si c'est le seul moyen, pour que vous vous remettiez à travailler, je l'appliquerai.

-Je vais me reprendre, monsieur, marmonna Drago avec colère.

Il avait pensé évoquer son père comme il le faisait les années précédentes pour que Vector relève ses notes mais son père lui avait ordonné de garder profil bas et d'éviter au maximum de se faire remarque.

-Parfait ! Le félicita le professeur d'Arithmancie en claquant joyeusement dans ses mains. Nous nous reverrons dans trois semaines pour voir si vos notes ont évolué dans le bon sens.

Drago referma rageusement sa porte sans avoir salué son directeur. Comment ce minable osait-il troubler un plan aussi minutieusement préparé que celui-là ? Le Lord Noir ne tolérait aucun échec et il le faisait très lourdement payer aux responsables. Drago tenait absolument à ne pas expérimenter les punitions de son Maître. Il devait rapidement trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de ce gêneur.

Il jeta un regard vague à sa montre, Crabbe et Goyle devaient vraisemblablement s'entraîner à la batte, voler l'aurait certainement détendu mais Dumbledore avait instauré son stupide règlement interdisant aux élèves de sortir hors des murs du château sans la présence d'un professeur. Comme s'il lui en courait grand chose ! Potter avait bien entendu le droit de le faire mais pas les autres élèves… De toute manière, l'attaque de l'année dernière n'avait été qu'une diversion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attaquerait jamais personnellement Dumbledore sur les terres de ce dernier. S'il le faisait, cela serait sur ses propres terres, à l'heure qu'Il déciderait. Voilà pourquoi on lui avait confié la délicate mission d'obliger Dumbledore à attaquer et de faire en sorte à ce qu'il vienne avec Potter.

Dans la salle richement décorée de la Maison Serpentard, il suffit d'un seul regard pour que celle-ci se taise instantanément et que ses serviles lieutenants éjectent les élèves plus jeunes qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de s'assoire sur le canapé devant la cheminé.

Serpentard avait beau être la maison la plus riche de Poudlard, elle était aussi la plus froide et la plus humide. A croire que les rumeurs sur Salazar Serpentard étaient véridiques et qu'il était réellement plus serpent qu'humain. Bien entendu de tout temps, les anciens expliquaient que c'était pour endurcir le caractère, Drago aurait quand même préféré que la salle soit un tantinet plus chauffée.

-Que te voulait la Chèvre ? Le questionna Pansy Parkinson en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

-Rien, grogna-t-il en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui. En tout cas, rien qui te concerne.

A cet instant, l'équipe de Quidditch entra recouverte d'une épaisse couche de boue. Quand Crabbe et Goyle remarquèrent sa présence, ils se précipitèrent vers lui en bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Dans l'esprit de Drago, l'image de deux chiots particulièrement laids et stupides se précipitant vers leur maîtres s'imposa, il se mit à sourire et les deux lourdauds croyant que c'était à leur adresse accélèrent le pas. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à coté de lui en repoussant Pansy Parkinson loin de lui, il leva la main.

-Vous pensez faire quoi là ?

-Nous assoire à coté de toi, répondit Crabbe après avoir regardé Goyle qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

-Couvert de boue comme vous l'êtes ? Je ne crois pas !

Les deux gorilles parurent alors seulement remarquer la pellicule qui les recouvrait et ils repartirent toujours sans ce soucier de ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur trajet. Drago soupira de dégoût, il était entouré d'incapables. Dans ses conditions, comment s'étonner que Zabini ait renié son rang dans l'Ordre Nouveau pour rejoindre Dumbledore et Potter mais lui, plus que les autres, serait puni lors de son avènement.

-Voilà ce que tu m'avais demandé, fit, en lui donnant un colis, un élève de troisième année qui leur servait de serviteur à l'intérieur de leur salle commune.

Les élèves plus jeunes obéissaient aux doigts et à l'œil aux ordres de leurs aînés et en échange, ils les protégeaient des élèves des autres maisons. Normalement Drago aurait du lui aussi se soumettre mais son père avait passé quelques consignes et c'était Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient du exécuter les ordres à sa place. Pour ce venger de ce passe-droit, les élèves plus âgés s'étaient montrés particulièrement retors dans leur exigences. Drago examina rapidement le contenu de la boite et il se retint de pousser un cri de contentement, il laissa juste un sourire narquois apparaître.

-Parfait, murmura-t-il en fixant le paquet. Potter, Weasley, Granger, votre fin est proche.

-C'est quoi ? Fit Pansy en essayant de voir ce qui le rendait si heureux.

-Lâche ça ! Aboya-t-il sèchement. Toi !

La jeune fille de cinquième année qu'il désignait du doigt paraît se figer telle une statue sous les rires gras des lieutenants de Drago.

-Tu vas m'acheter ce bouquin, lui ordonna-t-il. Et gare à toi, si je ne l'ai pas dans les plus bref délais.

Il lui jeta un morceau de parchemin à la figure, il était marqué dessus « Mille et un moyens de transport ou comment ensorceler votre mobilier » par Eude Routard.


	57. Chapter 56

Que dire ... plus d'un an sans rien publier.. Je n'ai aucune excuse mais si je devait en trouver, je dirais que c'est parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose dans ma vie pendant cette année... en bon et en beaucoup moins bon... le resultat est que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et moins envie d'écrire mais là, je sens que ça revient et étant donné que je n'aime pas laisser mes projets en suspends, je vais donc publier et finir mon histoire et ça vaut aussi pour Renaissance et Faux-Semblant que j'ai terminé d'écrire, il y a bien longtemps.

j'ai aussi dans mes cartons quelques OS dont un très long OS qui meriterait d'être publier étant donné que ça a été une de mes dernieres fic avant que je me lance dans mon projet perso que j'espère faire publier un jour ...

enfin assez parler de moi et bonne lecture

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent_

* * *

Chapitre 56 

Flash-back

_L'homme mordillait nerveusement son pouce. Son contact aurait dû être là depuis des heures, il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cette bâtisse ouverte aux quatre vents et dont il savait que personne ne ferait attention s'il y avait un peu de bruit et de lumière car elle était connue pour abriter assez fréquemment des squatteurs et autres marginaux avinés. Pourtant il commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi un tel lieu, il était justement tellement à l'écart qu'un traquenard pouvait y avoir lieu et il pourrait bien se passer des jours ou des semaines avant que l'on ne retrouve son corps. Par mesure de précaution, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche._

_-Nerveux ? Murmura-t-on à son oreille, le faisant bondir._

_-Rogue ?_

_-Oui, mon ami, susurra Rogue avec un sourire torve. Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? A moins que tu n'ais invité quelques uns de nos adversaires ?_

_L'homme sursauta en comprenant ce que sous-entendait son interlocuteur._

_-Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit-il. Je t'attends simplement depuis des heures, contre-attaqua-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?_

_Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandit encore un peu, dévoilant ainsi ses dents jaunies. Cela évoqua à son partenaire une hyène prête à attaquer._

_-J'ai fait un petit détour en venant._

_-Un dé…un détour ? Mais pourquoi faire ? _

_-Je ne suis pas venu seul contrairement à toi. _

_Un homme, jusqu'alors resté dans l'ombre et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, s'avança dans la lumière._

_-Content de me voir ? Demanda ce dernier._

_-Toi ? Mais tu devrais être mort !_

_-La mort est quelque chose de très surfait ces derniers temps, murmura sardoniquement Rogue._

_-Tu nous as trahis Severus ! Tu nous as tous trahis ! S'écria-t-il en les menaçant de sa baguette._

_-Pour trahir, faudrait-il encore que j'ai cru un jour à votre victoire, murmura Rogue…Tu ferais mieux de te rendre et de nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de Tonks, non pas qu'il fut inintéressant, bien au contraire même étant donné que toute la classe était captivée mais il avait la tête ailleurs depuis le retour des vacances. Il avait du mal à suivre les cours, et il devait se faire violence pour y parvenir, bien souvent parce qu'Hermione l'y contraignait. Même ses entraînements de Quidditch ou Ginny ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier ses préoccupations.

_-_Harry, chuchota Hermione, Harry!

Il l'entendait mais il préféra l'ignorer et continua à avoir le regard dans le vague, il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre une fois de plus. Toutefois, il ne put ignorer le coup de coude que lui donna Ron dans les côtes.

_-_Quoi ? Marmonna Harry avec colère en fixant Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda timidement la petite brune.

_-_Rien ! Foutez_-_moi donc la paix !

_-_Tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des idiots, grogna le rouquin, tout le monde se rend compte que tu as la tête ailleurs. Tu as de la chance que Tonks te connaisse un peu sinon tu aurais déjà eu deux ou trois retenues…

Harry regarda ses deux amis qui paraissaient réellement inquiets à son sujet, ainsi que la jeune femme qui dirigeait le cours et qui ne devait pas l'être moins qu'eux. Devant cette constatation, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il n'aimait guère que l'on s'inquiète à son sujet.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai, murmura_-_t_-_il gêné. Quoi que je fasse, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui est arrivé à Luna et son père ou même à Dawlich…

_-_Dawlich ? S'étonna Ron. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu trouvais ce type antipathique ?

_-_Si, reconnut Harry…

_-_Je sais que vous êtes légèrement en avance sur vos camarades mais pourriez_-_vous faire au moins au semblant de travailler ? Souffla Tonks en se penchant discrètement vers eux. Vous reprendrez votre discussion après le cours.

Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement en se confondant en excuses et en obligeant Ron et Harry à l'imiter.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à leur table pour déjeuner, Hermione était à peine assise qu'elle demandait déjà à Harry ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de Dawlich.

_-_Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens plus, tenta d'éluder le brun.

_-_Ary, chu ferais guien che lui réponchre, fit Ron tout en mangeant.

_-_Tu es un vrai porc Ron ! S'exclama Ginny en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

Maman nous a pourtant tous appris à manger proprement…Ou alors tu étais trop occupé à te goinfrer quand elle le faisait.

_-_Très drôle soeurette ! Rétorqua le roux en recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. J'ai failli m'étouffer à cause de toi.

_-_Ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte, se moqua Dean Thomas. Tu nous aurais juste manqué pour garder les buts de Quidditch ou encore pour faire taire Hermione.

_-_Tu es vraiment hilarant, répliqua celle_-_ci d'une voix glaciale avant de lui tourner le dos.

Alors, Harry ?

Harry réprima bien vite le sourire qui s'était affiché lors de cette diversion.

_-_Même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup Dawlich, je regrette qu'il soit mort. Pourtant je trouve son décès plus qu'étrange. D'habitude, lorsque les Mangemorts tuent leurs victimes, ils évitent d'incendier leur maison.

_-_C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait chez Luna, souffla Ginny.

_-_Ils cherchaient quelque chose de bien précis, murmura Hermione en se penchant pour éviter d'être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ron grogna quelques mots indistincts en contemplant la cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait à la main mais Harry se doutait grandement de ce qu'avait pu dire son amie.

Et comme Luna et son père ont vraisemblablement refusé de parler et que les Mangemorts ne trouvaient rien chez eux, ils ont préféré tout brûler plutôt cela ne tombe dans nos mains. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Luna venait juste de nous envoyer le Livre, reprit Hermione après avoir rapidement réconforté son petit ami.

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement, il n'avait pas encore parler à ses trois amis de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. Il avait tout juste évoqué avec eux le contenu du Livre en disant qu'il était rempli lui aussi de prophéties les concernant mais que la plupart lui étaient incompréhensibles et qu'aucun nom n'apparaissait pour désigné à qui elles étaient destinées. Aucun n'avait insisté mais il avait lu dans leurs regards qu'ils leur brûlaient d'y jeter un œil pour en connaître un peu plus sur leur avenir, et cela même de la part d'Hermione dont Harry connaissait pourtant l'aversion pour la Divination.

Un grognement plus sonore qu'à l'habitude de Ron tira Harry de ses pensées. Le roux fixait rageusement Malfoy qui depuis quelques semaines paraissait extrêmement confiant.

Il semblait s'être départi de la morosité qu'il affichait depuis le début de l'année. Il avait retrouvé sa morgue et il se moquait de tout et de tout le monde mais ses cibles préférées restaient Hermione, Ron et lui_-_même. Mais aussi Neville qui se reprenait tout doucement du décès de Luna.

_-_Qu'il y a_-_t_-_il ? Souffla Hermione.

_-_Malfoy te regardait bizarrement, répondit Ron avec colère.

_-_Et ça change quoi ? Il me regarde toujours bizarrement.

_-_Je sais, rétorqua Ron, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il te…

Le roux se tut brusquement en rougissant, et il baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Hermione échangea avec Harry et Ginny un regard perplexe avant de tenter d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne put rien tirer de plus de Ron qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il se leva vivement et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, vermillon comme il ne l'avait que rarement été. Hermione se précipita à sa suite, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

_-_Tu sais ce que voulait dire Ron ? Demanda Ginny .

_-_Pas la moindre idée.

_-_Tu es son meilleur ami, vous devez parler de…ça entre vous.

_-_Tu es sa sœur, et tu peux me croire, il est très loin d'être intéressé parce que je peux faire avec toi.

_-_Ah bon ? Murmura la rouquine visiblement surprise. Je pensais que…

_-_Eh bien tu pensais mal.

_-_Franchement, ça t'intéresserait de savoir ce qu'il peut faire avec Hermione ?

Ginny détourna les yeux en rougissant avant de s'empresser de bafouiller une réponse.

_-_Bien sûr que non !

Harry trouva que son amie réagissait étrangement. Il réalisa rapidement ce que Ginny voulait lui cacher.

_-_Attends, tu veux dire qu'Hermione et toi, vous vous racontez ce que nous faisons quand nous sommes seuls. Je ne vais plus jamais oser croiser le regard d'Hermione.

_-_Où vas_-_tu pêcher ça ? Ça serait vraiment…

_-_Gin, je sais quand tu mens !

_-_Et comment sais_-_tu ça ?

_-_Tu admets donc ta félonie ?

_-_Je n'admets rien du tout. Dis_-_moi par quels moyens sais_-_tu que je mens !

_-_C'est donnant_-_donnant, Gin, tu avoues, et je t'explique.

La rousse lui lançant un regard noir qui la fit brièvement ressembler à sa mère.

_-_D'accord ! Oui, Hermione et moi discutons de ce que nous faisons avec vous, grogna_-_t_-_elle à contre_-_cœur. Maintenant, tu me dis comment tu sais que je mens !

Harry afficha une expression amusée en se levant pour sortir de la Grande Salle, marchant délibérément lentement pour que sa petite amie le rattrape.

_-_Harry ! Tu as promis ! Dis_-_moi comment tu sais !

_-_Tu as le bout du nez qui rougit, dit_-_il en riant à moitié.

Ginny stoppa, Harry l'imita et elle se mit à loucher pour examiner l'extrémité de l'appendice incriminé. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore un petit peu.

_-_Mais il n'a pas rougit ! S'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Justement ! Fit_-_il avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir en courant vers les cachots en riant.

_-_On se retrouvera ce soir, Harry Potter ! Cria Ginny en brandissant le poing.

_-_Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai mes cours particuliers, répondit_-_il de la même manière.

_-_Tant pis ! Ça sera demain matin ! Je te hais !

_-_Et moi je suis encore plus amoureux de toi.

Il ne put voir l'effet de sa déclaration sur la jeune femme car il devait tourner pour prendre les escaliers mais elle dut toucher son but car Ginny ne répondit rien.

Harry trouva Ron et Hermione devant la salle de potion, presque aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, la petite brune appuyée contre le mur et feuilletant nerveusement un livre, tandis que le roux faisait de grands mouvements de bras devant elle.

_-_…Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai vu ! Marmonnait le jeune homme.

_-_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais arrête de faire autant de vent, tu viens encore une fois de faire tourner ma page. Tu as dû mal interpréter son regard, répondit sa petite amie.

_-_Oh ! Attends Hermione, j'ai déjà vu ce regard utilisé pour savoir ce qu'il veut dire, je l'ai même utilisé une fois ou deux…

_-_Sur qui, je te prie ? L'interrompit sèchement Hermione, laissant Ron bouche bée. Alors, qui as_-_tu déshabillé du regard ?

Ron rougit tellement qu'il sembla s'embraser.

_-_Toi, murmura_-_t_-_il d'un ton gêné.

Alors c'était ça que Ron ne voulait pas dire quelques instants plus tôt !

C'était tellement...tellement ronesque qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses deux amis ne parurent le remarquer qu'à ce moment là.

_-_Harry ! Dirent_-_ils en cœur.

_-_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Fit Ron en lançant un regard lourd de reproche à Hermione.

_-_Juste assez pour comprendre que tu soupçonnais Malfoy de déshabiller du regard Hermione, dit Harry.

_-_Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, s'écria Ron. Tu vois ce qui arrive lorsque tu veux à tout prix savoir ce que j'ai !

_-_Oh la ferme, Ron ! Tu n'avais qu'à parler moins fort ! Rétorqua la jeune femme avec colère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de ses deux amis.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais pourtant ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de provoquer une dispute entre eux. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se déroulait avant un cours, cela signifiait généralement qu'il allait devoir servir de tampon, et c'était un rôle qu'il n'affectionnait gère.

_-_Stop ! Fit_-_il en se plantant entre eux. Soit vous vous réconciliez maintenant, soit vous vous débrouillez sans moi pendant le cours.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Nous n'avions aucune intention de nous disputer, n'est ce pas Ron ?

_-_Mais oui, Harry ! Mione et moi discutions tout simplement.

_-_Vous discutiez ? Répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Si c'est le cas, Rogue et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde et nous envisageons très sérieusement de devenir frères de sang avant de partir en vacances juste tous les deux…

Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione lui faisaient des signes discrets de la main en fixant un point juste derrière lui et que le couloir était devenu étrangement silencieux.

_-_Je suis navré de vous décevoir, Potter… fit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Il reconnut dès les premiers mots la personne qui les avait prononcé, mais il espéra en se retournant que ce soit quelqu'un qui lui faisait une blague. Toutefois ses attentes ne furent pas comblées.

_-_Rogue ! S'étrangla_-_t_-_il à moitié.

_-_Professeur, s'il vous plaît ! Susurra l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'enseignement, appelez_-_moi Monsieur ou Harry, répondit_-_il sans même réfléchir.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant et un tic agita sa paupière droite.

_-_Dire que le professeur Dumbledore avait presque réussi à me convaincre que vous étiez différent, vous venez bien heureusement de me prouver ce qu'il en est réellement. Vous venez encore une fois de perdre l'occasion de vous taire, mais c'est un fait qui vous est désormais commun.

_-_Vous êtes revenu Professeur, demanda Hermione pour détourner l'attention.

Rogue accorda un regard condescendant à la Gryffondor.

_-_Fréquenter Weasley ne vous réussit guère, miss Granger, vous devenez chaque jour plus stupide.

Harry devina plus qu'il ne vit la tête de Ron, par contre, il fut aux premières loges lorsque Hermione écrasa le pied de son petit ami pour l'empêcher de proférer des paroles malencontreuses.

_-_Quand reprenez_-_vous les cours ? Hasarda_-_t_-_elle en toute hâte.

_-_Demain…répondit Rogue en nargua Harry du regard. J'aurai désiré arriver plus tôt et commencer dès ce matin mais certaines obligations me retiennent…

La porte du cachot servant de salle de cours au Docteur Strange s'ouvrit alors et ce dernier s'avança, mais se figea brusquement en s'apercevant de la présence de l'ancien professeur de la chaire de Potion. Son visage se décomposa rapidement pour ne laisser qu'une expression de terreur mâtinée d'inquiétude.

_-_Severus…vous…vous êtes revenu ? Murmura le docteur en tentant désespérément de reprendre contenance.

_-_Comme vous pouvez le constater, rétorqua Rogue sans montrer d'émotion particulière. J'aurai quelques mots à vous dire avant que vous ne commenciez votre cours.

_-_Très…très bien, bégaya nerveusement le professeur de Potion. Entrez et installez_-_vous en silence, ordonna_-_t_-_il à ses élèves.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione et il vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils partageaient la même idée que lui, Ron ayant déjà à moitié tiré une Oreille à Rallonge de sa poche. Ils s'assirent donc au chaudron le plus proche de la porte et de leurs deux professeurs.

_-_Que voulez_-_vous, demanda le Docteur Strange, en surveillant d'un œil distrait sa classe.

_-_Vous donner des nouvelles de…

La fin de la phrase de Rogue fut couverte par les raclements de chaise de Drago Malfoy qui, Harry s'en aperçut bien vite, avait remarqué le manège des trois compères.

_-_… va bien ? S'inquiéta le Docteur Strange.

Harry interrogea muettement Ron et Hermione pour savoir s'ils étaient parvenus à entendre mais ils lui répondirent négativement d'un haussement d'épaules.

_-_…continuera à aller bien tant vous poursuivrez à…Nous ne sommes pas les… que se complaisent à décrire les journaux, nous sommes des gens…

La fin de la phrase fut de nouveau couverte par Malfoy et ses comparses qui assistaient avec lui au cours de Potion avancée. Le Docteur Strange passa la tête par la porte pour voir d'où venait le chahut, obligeant Harry, Ron et Hermione à récupérer précipitamment à récupérer leurs Oreilles à Rallonge.

_-_Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, annonça Rogue, sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le Docteur Strange referma la porte en soupirant tristement.

_-_Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'élaboration des poisons…Bien que la concoction de poison soit très sévèrement contrôlée, il est toutefois utile de connaître les principaux ingrédients de ceux_-_ci pour préparer des antidotes efficaces…

Hermione se mit à frétiller sur sa chaise, impatiente de commencer. Ron souffla d'un air morne en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main, Harry partageant le même enthousiasme que son ami au sujet du cours. Le professeur de Potion était bien plus amical que Rogue, presque trop, mais ses cours étaient devenus désespérément inintéressants depuis la rentrée de Noël. Les potions se succédaient mais chacune plus inutile que la précédente… Quelle pouvait être l'utilité d'une lotion pour faire repousser les cheveux lorsqu'on était un élève de septième année et qu'une guerre se déroulait à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard ? Même Hermione n'avait pu trouver d'arguments positifs cette fois_-_là.

Toutefois, Harry espérait qu'avec les poisons, venir dans le cachot serait pour une fois utile.

_-_Quelqu'un peut_-_il me dire comment on détecte généralement la présence d'un poison dans la nourriture et la boisson ?

Hermione leva comme à son habitude la main le plus haut qu'elle le put tandis que les autres s'entre_-_regardaient avec effarement ou haussaient les épaules avec un sourire entendu.

_-_Oui, Miss Granger ? fit le Docteur Strange.

_-_Il existe deux principales méthodes, celle dite de l'Eau de la Révélation, et celle de l'Expulsio Mortis. Dans le premier cas il suffit de mettre quelques gouttes de potion d'Eau de la Révélation sur la nourriture ou dans la boisson que l'on soupçonne empoisonné, et si une fumée violette s'en échappe, c'est que l'aliment incriminé est bien empoisonné. Cependant, des études récentes ont montré que l'Eau de la Révélation réagissait aussi avec des…

_-_C'est bien Miss Granger, veuillez maintenant passer à l'Expulsio Mortis en vous en tenant au cours, la pressa le professeur de Potion.

_-_Très bien… fit Hermione, un peu troublée d'être ainsi interrompue. L'Expulsio Mortis est une incantation qui, comme son nom l'indique, expulse les poisons…

_-_Très bien Miss Granger, dix points pour Gryffondor.

_-_Néanmoins ces deux méthodes ne marchent pas avec les poisons peu usités ou de découverte récente…

_-_Cela suffit Miss Granger ! Inutile d'alarmer vos camarades avec des spécifications dont ils n'auront probablement jamais l'utilité, la coupa le professeur avec agacement.

Hermione se rassit rageusement tandis que Ron lui soufflait que dans leur cas, cette information leur serait très utile à eux.

Pris d'une brusque inspiration, Harry se tourna vers Drago Malfoy qui lui adressa un clin d'œil narquois avant d'éclater de rire. Harry se promit de faire désormais très attention à ce qu'il mangeait lorsque Malfoy serait dans les parages.

_-_Les instructions sont marquées au tableau, vous avez le reste du cours, dit rapidement Strange avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il ne bougea plus de cette position jusqu'à la fin du cours et que chacun eut déposé devant lui une fiole étiquetée à son nom. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Harry s'approcha du bureau mais le Docteur Strange ne parut pas le remarquer.

_-_Hum hum, toussota Harry.

_-_Ah! Potter, vous m'avez surpris, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, fit Strange en sursautant. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Il balaya du regard la salle vide avec stupéfaction.

_-_Où sont passés vos camarades ?

_-_Le cours est fini depuis un quart d'heure, répondit poliment Harry.

_-_Tant que ça ? S'étonna son professeur .

_-_Nous sommes jeudi, vous devez m'entraîner, fit Harry avec surprise.

_-_Vous n'en avez plus besoin, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre.

_-_Vous disiez le contraire la semaine dernière…

_-_J'ai eu le loisir de réfléchir depuis…répliqua sèchement le Docteur Strange en repoussant brutalement sa chaise et en abattant violemment ses poings sur le bureau. C'est un monde ! Je n'ai plus le droit de changer d'avis maintenant !

Harry vit que ses mains étaient à nouveau parcourues par des tremblements.

_-_Fichez_-_moi le camp ! Hurla le professeur en le poussant vers la porte.

Harry sortit précipitamment à reculons, la porte claqua à son nez lorsqu'il l'eut franchie. Il resta un moment interdit sur la marche à suivre puis il décida de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor où devaient déjà se trouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais, arrivé sur place, il ne les trouva pas.

Ils sont souvent à la bibliothèque le jeudi soir, lui répondit Colin Crivey quand il lui demanda s'il savaient où ils étaient.

_-_Ok, murmura Harry en s'avachissant dans un fauteuil.

_-_Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? S'étonna le blondinet.

_-_Pas envie de retraverser toute l'école, marmonna_-_t_-_il en tirant un parchemin et une plume de son sac.

_-_Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Se proposa Colin.

_-_Euh…

Harry n'avait guère envie de passer l'heure à s'entendre encenser, ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il accueillit l'arrivée de Mark Evans, son voisin de Privet Drive.

_-_Ce sera pour une autre fois Colin, fit_-_il avant de se tourner vers Mark.

_-_J'ai vu ton pè… Rogue.

_-_Alors c'est bien vrai qu'il est revenu ? Tu crois qu'il est dans son bureau ?

_-_Va voir, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Mark ressortit aussitôt en courant par le passage tandis que Colin, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry, se rapprochait à nouveau. Harry ramassa pêle_-_mêle ses affaires.

_-_Tu ne restes pas ? Fit Colin avec déception.

_-_Finalement je vais retrouver Gin à la bibliothèque.


	58. Chapter 57

J'espère ne pas vous avez fait attendre trop longtemps, il fallait que ma correctrice corrige ce texte .

merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et qui ont laissé une petite review.

Je m'attaque d'ore et déjà au chapitre suivant. A bientot! Uchronos

* * *

rapide résumé de la prophétie : _Il y a environ mille ans, le fondateur de la ligné Weasley a été victime d'une malédiction lancée par l'un des plus terribles mages noirs de l'époque mais dont le nom c'est perdu bien qu'on ait quelques doutes. Cette malédiction stipule qu'il ne naîtrait que des garçons mais lorsque sa lignée, celle du mage noir, serait près s'éteindre alors une fille naîtrait. Or à la même époque, une prophétie a été faite et elle aussi parle de la famille Weasley, elle dit que la première fille Weasley serait une faiseuse et que si jamais elle mourait avant d'accomplir sa destiné, la lignée Weasley s'éteindrait et le monde des sorciers connaîtrait une période de trouble sans fin._

Résumé de l'histoire :_ Lors de son arrivé à Grimmaurd Square, avant de sa sixième année, Harry apprends que la famille Weasley possède un livre de prophéties vieux de mille ans. Ron lui dévoile que d'après ce livre, la fille qui l'aime malgré lui prononcera des paroles qui sauveront sa soeur Ginny de qui Harry est tombé amoureux. Il lui révèle peu après qu'elle ai rompu d'avec Dean. De leur coté, Ron et Hermione jouent au chat et à la souris, Ron surprend une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée entre Harry, Ginny et Hermione et croyant que celle-ci n'est pas amoureuse de lui, quitte le chateau juste avant le bal de Noël. Quand il revient, il traite froidement Hermione et va jusqu'à l'insutler mais tout rentre dans l'ordre après une discussion et ils commencent à sortir ensemble. Ils découvrent dans la bibliothèque, gravé sur la pierre, un autre livre d' Helga Poufsouffle qui leur indique comment peuvent être détruit les protections de Poudlard. Après que Ron ai fait une blague à Drago, Hermione reçoit une lettre de Krum qui prétends que Ron l'a insulté, Hermione le menace de le quitter s'il ne s'excuse pas mais Ron prétends qu'il n'y ai pour rien, ils se séparent._

* * *

Chapitre 57

Harry regardait son équipe qui finissait de se préparer. Ils paraissaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, si ce n'est pas plus, plus nerveux que lui. Leur dernier entraînement s'était révélé catastrophique, lui comme les autres avait commis des erreurs que même des débutants ne faisaient pas. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient tous ainsi. C'était le dernier match de l 'année, celui qui allait déterminer la maison qui allait posséder la Coupe l'année suivante. Lors du match contre Poufsouffle, ils les avaient facilement vaincus, cependant, Serpentard avait rattrapé son retard en balayant Serdaigle. Dès lors, les deux maisons s'étaient retrouvées au coude à coude, Serpentard possédant même une petite avance, il fallait que Gryffondor marque quatre_-_vingt_-_dix points avant qu'ils n'attrapent le Vif d'Or pour qu'ils gagnent la Coupe. Et durant les semaines précédant le match, les élèves de Serpentard avaient multiplié les coups bas à l'encontre des joueurs de Gryffondor. Rahne Sinclair avait subi plusieurs sorts de Boursouflures et avait quasiment fait une crise de nerfs lorsque Rogue avait demandé à un de ses camarades d'exécuter ce sort sur elle dans le cadre d'un cours. Clark Kent était parvenu de justesse à la calmer, mais cela leur avait valu une heure de retenue.

Harry savait pertinemment que Rogue avait fait cela uniquement pour avantager sa maison. L'ancien camarade de ses parents paraissait être devenu encore plus hargneux à son encontre. Pas un cours ne se déroulait sans qu'il ne lui envoie une volée de remarques assassines ou qu'il ne retire à Gryffondor des points pour des raisons plus futiles les unes que les autres. Son acharnement systématique à son égard semblait tourner à l'obsession et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer Harry.

Surtout que depuis son retour, le docteur Strange avait perdu son attitude bienveillante envers ses élèves, Harry en ayant même entendu certains regretter Rogue à ce poste, ce qui en disait long ! Son comportement qu'il adoptait face à Harry avait lui aussi changé, il avait pris de la distance avec lui, il ne lui avait plus donné un seul cours particulier et lorsque Harry en avait parlé au Professeur Dumbledore, celui_-_ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il laissait le Docteur Strange seul juge de ses cours particuliers.

Avec tout cela, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, ce à quoi venait s'ajouter les ASPICs au sujet desquels Hermione se plaignait qu'elle ne serait jamais prête à temps, au grand dam de Ron qui faisait tout pour la convaincre du contraire. Elle protestait toujours énergiquement, ce qui énervait et inquiétait tout le monde. Si Hermione Granger prétendait qu'elle ne serait jamais prête pour les ASPICs, qui pourrait l'être ? Ron prenait ça avec humour mais Harry savait qu'il était aussi angoissé que les autres, si ce n'est plus. Peu de gens savaient qu'il avait déjà reçu une proposition des Canons de Chudley, lui offrant d'intégrer leur équipe.

Il en était devenu malade de peur et il avait fallu toute la patience d'Hermione pour le faire sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé. Après ça, il s'était engagé dans une ronde où l'euphorie d'être sélectionné succédait à la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait aussi été piqué au vif, malgré le fait qu'il soutenait le contraire, par la remarque de Malefoy qui avait laissé entendre que les Canons de Chudley ne sélectionnaient que les plus mauvais joueurs d'Angleterre et qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter car il avait peu de chance d'être accepté dans une autre équipe ou dans un corps d'élite comme les Aurors. Cependant, après ce jour_-_là, Ron avait redoublé d'effort aussi bien pendant les entraînements de Quidditch que pendant les cours, il prétendait ignorer à quelle carrière il se destinait. Il s'était toutefois disputé avec Hermione à ce sujet, et leur brouille avait duré un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait fallu qu'Harry et Ginny les persuadent de parler chacun de leur côté pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et qu'ils parviennent à les réconcilier. Le sujet de leur dispute était risible mais quiconque connaissant un temps soit peu Ron pouvait prédire que c'était un sujet délicat. Hermione lui avait juste dit que même s'il préférait devenir joueur de Quidditch, elle l'aimerait tout autant. Ron, quant à lui, avait compris qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit capable de devenir Auror tout comme le suggérait Malefoy et il avait pris cette réflexion comme un affront.

Heureusement que tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour ce match. Toutefois, Harry espérait que Ron ne flancherait pas sous la pression, ce qui se passerait inévitablement s'il apprenait que les sélectionneurs des Canons de Chudley étaient présents dans les gradins pour se faire un avis définitif. Harry le savait car le Professeur MacGonagall l'en avait averti et après une rapide concertation avec Ginny et Hermione, il avait décidé de taire cette information. Cependant, cela ne le rendait pas moins nerveux. Harry était convaincu que si par sa faute Ron n'intégrait pas l'équipe dont celui_-_ci était fan, il s'en voudrait car il était persuadé que malgré le déni de son ami, c'était son rêve le plus cher. Il avait mis la pression sur ses équipiers et certains l'avaient mieux supporté que d'autres…

_-_Je ne vous ferai pas un long discours, j'en serai incapable…murmura Harry.

Malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, il eut l'impression qu'il hurlait tellement les vestiaires étaient silencieux. Il entendait encore ses mots résonner dans les douches alors qu'il s'était tue depuis plusieurs secondes.

_-_Je veux que vous fassiez du mieux que vous le pourrez.

_-_Parce que tu crois que les Serpentard vont jouer sportivement ? S'étonna Ron en cessant de se ronger les ongles.

_-_Bien sûr que non, admit Harry. Ils vont multiplier les coups bas pour gagner mais nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous jouons selon les règles…Si le Professeur Bibine ne voit pas leurs fautes, ne tentez surtout pas de vous venger !

Il avait dit ça en dévisageant chaque joueur en insistant tout particulièrement du regard sur Ron qui ne comprit pas pourquoi mais qui hocha la tête machinalement.

_-_Une dernière chose avant d'entrer sur le terrain, ceci est mon dernier match à Poudlard et je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir jouer avec vous.

_-_C'est réciproque, murmura Andrew Kirke tandis que Rahne Sinclair, Peter Parker et Clark Kent approuvèrent vivement.

_-_Merci, répondit Harry, un peu ému. Maintenant, sur le terrain, et jouez bien !

Toute l'équipe suivit son capitaine, Ginny ayant glissé sa main dans celle d'Harry tandis que Ron sifflotait nerveusement derrière eux. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était parsemé de quelques nuages filochant et épars, le vent soufflait légèrement depuis le lac en rafraîchissant agréablement les gradins et le terrain. Dans les gradins justement, l'ambiance était à son comble, les ¾ des spectateurs avaient pris les couleurs de Gryffondor et scandaient quasiment à l'unisson les noms des joueurs rouge et or. Les élèves de Serpentard tentaient bien de rivaliser mais outre le fait qu'ils soient bien moins nombreux, leur maison était aussi divisée entre ceux qui soutenaient corps et âmes Drago Malefoy, le capitaine de leur équipe qu'il avait composé parmi ses sbires, et le reste de sa maison, la plus grand partie, qui tentait de paraître neutre dans le conflit qui s'engageaient entre les forces du Ministère et celles de Voldemort.

La voix de Sean Cassidy s'éleva dans le stade et couvrit les hurlements des supporteurs alors qu'Harry s'élançait dans le ciel sur son éclair de feu.

_-_Bienvenue à l'ultime match de cette année ! Il va déterminer qui de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard obtiendra la Coupe de Poudlard. Voici que viennent de s'élancer sur leurs balais les joueurs de Gryffondor. Alors qu'ils partaient favori cette année, en raison des résultats de l'année précédente, l'équipe de Serpentard sous l'impulsion de Drago Malfoy avait décidé de ne pas de laisser faire et à réussir l'exploit de faire encore mieux ! C'est donc avec un retard de 240 points que Gryffondor va entamer ce match….

Pendant ce temps, Harry et ses équipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour du professeur Bibine pour attendre que les joueurs de Serpentard n'entrent à leur tour. Ceux_-_ci entrèrent sous les hués de l'école qui couvraient les biens maigres vivats de leurs supporteurs.

En les voyant s'approcher, Harry eut le sentiment que quelque chose clochait, cette impression de malaise s'accentua encore un peu plus lorsqu'il vit le sourire qu'arborait Malfoy. Ce n'était pas son sempiternel sourire mauvais, celui qu'il réservait quand il préparait un de ses coups bas habituels. Non, celui là paraissait dire que quelque soit l'issue de la rencontre, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Harry sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir le dos quand il croisa le regard froid du blond.

_-_J'espère que les équipes se montreront fair_-_play et qu'il n'y aura pas de tricherie, dit le professeur Bibine en toisant Harry et Drago alors qu'ils se serraient brièvement la main.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit en un rictus hautement désagréable alors que la paume de sa main dans celle d'Harry se mettait à suer abondamment. Harry retira vivement sa main et l'essuya sur sa tunique, tout le monde crut que c'était parce que cela le répugnait de toucher Malefoy, ce qui n'était pas totalement inexacte. Harry tenait surtout à ce que la sueur de ne l'empêche pas de tenir fermement le Vif d'Or quand il aurait l'opportunité de l'attraper.

_-_Allez_-_vous mettre en position ! Intima le professeur Bibine en enfourchant son balai.

Les deux équipes s'exécutèrent alors que le commentateur Sean Cassidy égrenait leur composition.

_-_ Drago Malefoy, capitaine et attrapeur, Vincent Crabbe, batteur, Gregory Goyle, batteur, Victor Creed, poursuiveur, Alexander Luthor, poursuiveur, Harvey Dent, Poursuiveur, Cain Marko, gardien. Leurs homologues de Gryffondor sont Harry Potter, attrapeur et capitaine, Clark Kent, batteur, Andrew Kirke, batteur, Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse, Rahne Sinclair, poursuiveuse, Peter Parker, poursuiveur et Ron Weasley, gardien… Le souaffle vient d'être lancé et les cognards ainsi que le Vif d'Or sont lâchés ! La partie peut commencer !

Aussitôt le volume sonore du stade atteint un niveau assourdissant. Harry essaya à la fois de suivre la progression du match, de repérer le Vif d'Or et de surveiller les déplacements de Malefoy.

Ses équipiers se débrouillaient plutôt bien étant donné leurs états de fébrilité. Ron parvenait à arrêter la plupart des tirs mais Harry trouvait que la plupart de ceux_-_ci étaient plutôt mous et mal cadrés si on les comparait à ceux des matchs contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle… A moins que Malefoy ait mis au point une nouvelle stratégie.

_-_Encore une attaque bien peu inspirée de Creed et Luthor ! S'exclama Cassidy depuis sa tribune. Où est dont passé la force dont ils faisaient preuve dans leurs précédents voyages ?

Brusquement Harry vit Malfoy piquer vers le sol, il crut que son adversaire avait repéré le Vif d'Or, il l'imita donc mais il avait beau écarquillé les yeux, il ne voyait aucune balle jaune sur la trajectoire du Serpentard. Harry réalisa soudain que Malfoy tentait sur lui une teinte de Wronsky, il n'avait pas du tout vu le Vif d'Or, il désirait le lui faire croire. Harry infléchit sa course. Son geste dut surprendre ses supporteurs car ils crièrent de déception, pensant qu'il laissait la victoire aux Serpentards, qui hurlèrent leur victoire dans l'attente que le professeur Bibine poussa le coup de sifflet final qui ne vint pas. Tout le stade comprit alors la supercherie. Malfoy reprit de la hauteur et Harry remarqua qu'il souriait en fixant Dent qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Le blond éclata bruyamment de rire dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry l'observait tout en s'approchant lentement de lui.

_-_Alors Potty, tu n'es pas tombé dans le panneau ? Ironisa_-_t_-_il. J'aurai pourtant adoré te voir t'écraser face contre terre.

_-_J'ai déjà vu la feinte de Wronsky réaliser mille fois mieux… Rétorqua sèchement Harry tout en cherchant des yeux le Vif.

_-_Je n'ai certes pas la virtuosité de Viktor Krum mais au moins je ne suis pas pauvre…, Hurla le blondinet en direction de Ron qui, troublé, laissa passer un but.

Dans les gradins de Serpentard, « Weasley est notre roi » se mit à raisonner.

_-_…. Et je n'ai pas eu le défaut de tomber amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe comme Granger !!

_-_A t'entendre ne parler que d'Hermione, on pourrait croire le contraire, répondit Harry du tact au tact.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy devenir plus blanc qu'un linge, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit en soi étant donné son teint naturellement pâle, puis celui retrouva un sourire crispé.

_-_Prétend ce que tu veux, Potty. De toute manière, tes heures sont comptées…

Puis il s'éloigna nonchalamment, laissant Harry dans l'expectative la plus totale. Il pressentait un danger mais il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer l'origine. Le match lui paraissait se dérouler normalement, les gradins étaient aussi calmes qu'ils pouvaient l'être lors d'un match de Quidditch, cependant quelque chose clochait. Il reprit sa recherche du Vif d'Or tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le panneau des scores.

_-_Il suffit que les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor marquent encore au moins 5 buts avant que Potter ne puisse se mettre en chasse, fit le commentateur alors que Parker marquait un but.

Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor gardaient beaucoup plus longtemps le souaffle que leurs adversaires de Serpentard dont les tirs étaient de plus en plus mal cadrés et que Ron arrêtait avec une facilité grandissante, voire même que ses co_-_équipiers interceptaient directement au vol. Même les batteurs de Serpentard se montraient moins agressifs, le seul qui jouait vraiment à 100 était Cain Marko, le gardien de but. Il arrêtait pratiquement tous les tirs que pouvait tenter les Gryffondor. Alors que Malefoy aurait du haranguer ses co_-_équipiers à avoir un meilleur jeu, il préférait surveiller le terrain quasiment allongé sur son balai d'un œil narquois. Il ne cherchait même pas le Vif d'Or, il se contentait de regarder fréquemment sa montre. Brusquement Harry s'aperçut de quelque chose. Dès qu'un poursuiveur autre que Ginny avait le souaffle, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs de Serpentard s'agitaient et faisaient leur possible pour le lui faire lâcher et dès que c'était Ginny, ils l'empêchaient au contraire de faire des passes et de tirer. Toute l'équipe de Serpentard semblait attendre quelque chose et même les membres de cette maison, qui ne soutenaient pas Malfoy, retenaient leur souffle. Pratiquement tous les regards de cette maison étaient rivés sur le souaffle…

_-_Ginny! Hurla Harry. Lâche tout de suite le souaffle !

Il avait compris que quelque chose clochait dans le souaffle. Il avait hurlé ça sans réfléchir. Ginny, qui était à deux doigts de tirer s'arrêta dans son action et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_-_Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda le professeur Bibine en volant auprès du capitaine de Gryffondor. Le match n'est pas encore fini. S'il y a un problème, veuillez venir me demander un temps mort….

Harry continua cependant à haranguer Ginny pour qu'elle lâche le souaffle, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait son petit ami.

_-_Je t'en supplie, Gin, lâche_-_le !

_-_Mais pourquoi Harry ?

_-_Lâche ce maudit souaffle !

_-_Potter ! Veuillez arrêter ça tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que je vous expulse ! Intervint le professeur Bibine.

Harry regarda d'un air éperdu le professeur Bibine avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny qui détenait toujours la balle, il jeta un œil sur Drago Malefoy qui fixait sa montre avec impatience.

_-_Gin ! Lâche ce souaffle ! Ordonna Harry avec colère.

La jeune fille allait le faire quand elle disparut brutalement. Harry hurla de rage avant de lancer son balai en direction de Malefoy qui arborait un sourire ravi. Il se jeta sur lui le désarçonnant et ils tombèrent, les mains d'Harry enserraient le cou de Malefoy qui tentait désespérément de se faire de son étreinte avant de toucher le sol. Ils entendaient les hurlements des spectateurs mais ils étaient à moitié couverts par le sifflement du vent qui fouettait à leurs oreilles, la chute se poursuivait inexorablement. Harry ne s'en souciait pas, il voulait tuer Malefoy, il savait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la disparition de Ginny. Il ne savait pas où elle était précisément mais il se doutait qu'elle était tombée entre les mains de Voldemort.

_-_Arrête Harry, entendit_-_il alors qu'on mettait une main sur son épaule.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour découvrir le professeur Dumbledore accroupi à coté de lui, sa baguette luisante d'un sort toujours à la main. Plus loin, il apercevait Hermione qui avait rejoint Ron et tous les deux couraient dans sa direction. Il reporta son intérêt sur Malefoy dont il serrait toujours le cou et qui commençait à afficher une teinte violacée.

_-_Lâchez Mr Malefoy, fit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire qu'Harry ne lui avait que rarement entendu.

_-_C'est de sa faute… C'est lui qui a enlevé Ginny… ânonna_-_t_-_il en comprimant encore un peu le cou du blondinet.

_-_Petrificus Totalus !

Le sort raisonna dans le stade et toucha Harry qui sentit ses mains lâcher Malefoy et se coller à son corps, ses muscles se raidirent et il tomba pétrifier sur Malfoy qui tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Harry fut retourné sans ménagement par les mains malhabiles de Crabbe et Goyle qui évacuèrent Malefoy.

_-_Je sais tout aussi bien que vous que Malefoy est à l'origine de l'enlèvement de Miss Weasley, je l'interrogerais personnellement à ce sujet et ce n'est pas en le molestant que vous la ramènerez, fit le professeur Dumbledore. Pas plus qu'en vous tuant, ajouta_-_t_-_il tout bas lorsque Ron et Hermione, qui paraissaient sur le point de défaillir, s'approchèrent.

_-_Je m'excuse, marmonna la jeune fille en se cachant derrière le grand rouquin.

_-_Ce n'est pas en étant emprisonné pour meurtre, même si c'est celui d'un cloporte comme Malefoy, que tu parviendras à sauver Ginny, fit celui_-_ci.

Harry aurait voulu leur hurler que Ginny était probablement déjà morte et apparemment ses yeux durent transmettre son message car ses deux amis reculèrent précipitamment. Seul le professeur Dumbledore soutint sans ciller son regard rageur. Soudainement le directeur de Poudlard lui apparu plus fatigué que jamais, Harry réalisa alors que le directeur faisait de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa déchéance. Il semblait se relâcher devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être accablé par les événements.

_-_Je vais te désenvoûter Harry mais uniquement si tu me promets d'être calme sinon je te laisse dans cet état le temps que tu t'apaises… Si tu m'as bien compris, cligne des yeux.

Harry réfléchit rapidement, il ne serait d'aucune utilité dans cet état… au contraire même, il ne ferait que gamberger inutilement. Il cligna des yeux et Dumbledore le libéra.

Ron et Hermione firent encore quelques pas en retrait en voyant Harry se relever lentement, le visage figé par le fureur et le chagrin.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Murmura Harry sans oser relever les yeux vers Dumbledore et ses amis.

_-_Nous, rien du tout. Moi, je vais aller interroger Mr Malefoy, fit le professeur Dumbledore puis il désigna à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et vous allez les accompagner, puis il s'adressa au public dans le gradin, Veuillez regagner vos salles communes respectives dans le plus grand calme.

La plupart des élèves encore sous le choc obéirent sans trop rechigner et prirent la direction du château. Durant tout le trajet, Harry sentit les regards fréquents que lui jetaient Ron et Hermione qui marchaient à quelques pas de lui, mais qui lui paraissaient pourtant infranchissable. Hermione lui avaient jeté le sortilège de saucisson, plus pour sa propre sécurité que pour celle de Malefoy et Ron avait plus que raison quand 'à son utilité à Azkaban, pourtant il ne pouvait leur pardonner et ils semblaient le comprendre. Il savait que ses deux amis étaient tout autant touchés que lui par l'enlèvement de Ginny mais eux au moins s'avaient l'un l'autre pour se réconforter.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans le château, il monta se réfugier dans son dortoir où personne n'eut la bêtise de le rejoindre, il se jeta tout habiller sur son lit et en tira rageusement les rideaux. Il savait pourquoi Voldemort avait ordonné à Malefoy de monter son stratagème pour enlever Ginny. Il voulait le blesser et l'affaiblir en agissant pratiquement au vu et au su de tout le monde. Dire qu'il avait eu de nombreux indices… Zabini qui le prévenait en début d'année que Malefoy manigançait quelque chose, Hermione qui lui apprenait que le blond était entré dans une rage folle lorsque le professeur Vector l'avait menacé de le suspendre de Quidditch si ses notes ne remontaient pas ou Ginny qui avait été étrangement épargné les quolibets et autres coups fourrés qui émaillaient les semaines précédant un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard alors que leur co_-_équipiers en avaient reçu plus que leurs parts… Malefoy tenait à ce que Ginny soit présente pour le match.

De rage, Harry frappa du pied l'un des pieds du baldaquin qui émit un craquement pas très rassurant alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'en échappait.

Il aurait du être moins stupide et comprendre bien plus tôt sur qui planait la menace et d'où elle venait. Il imaginait parfaitement Voldemort regarder Ginny se tordre de douleur sous ses sortilèges, la torturer encore et toujours plus qu'elle lui révèle leurs secrets mais Harry connaissait Ginny et il savait qu'elle cacherait certains détails, notamment les différentes prophéties dont elle faisait l'objet, au péril de sa vie. Elle préférait plutôt mourir que de les révéler…. Pris d'un brusque soupçon, Harry se releva et extirpa sans ménagement de sa malle le livre de prophétie que Luna lui avait légué. Peut être qu'Helga Poufsouffle y avait laissé des indices qui lui indiqueraient si Ginny était encore en vie et au cas où elle pouvait être retenue. Il feuilleta rapidement les dernières pages avec avidité mais rien ne paraissait être en rapport avec Ginny. La plupart paraissaient être concerner le futur enfant de Bill et Fleur, bien qu'il soit désigné sous le nom de code d' « Héritier du troisième » alors que Bill était l'aîné….

Parce qu'il ne trouvait rien qui puisse l'aider, Harry projeta avec force le livre qui alla s'écraser lourdement contre le mur. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il parut se figer en l'air puis il s'enflamma soudainement en glissant le long du mur. Harry se releva pour tenter d'éteindre le début d'incendie mais malgré ses multiples sorts, il ne resta que des cendres lorsque le feu s'éteignit en touchant le sol.

_-_Et Merlin ! Explosa Harry. Pourquoi est_-_ce que j'ai cette vie de bombabouse ? Pourquoi n'ai_-_je pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Il donna un dernier coup de pied dans le tas de cendre d'où une volute de jaune clair monta lentement. Cependant Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte car il s'était à nouveau allongé sur son lot pour pleurer de tout son saoul. La fumée pris peu à peu de l'épaisseur et de la consistance. Une femme bien qu'encre transparente et évanescente se forma. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paraissant quelque peu désorienter et s'approcha précautionneusement d'Harry.

_-_Harry ? Murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Celui_-_ci resta sans réaction.

_-_Harry ? Répéta_-_t_-_elle un peu plus fort en tentant de mettre une main sur son épaule mais elle passa au travers.

Néanmoins cela du avoir un effet sur le jeune homme car il sursauta et se retourna vivement en essuyant ses larmes.

_-_Helga Poufsouffle ? S'exclama_-_t_-_il en reconnaissant son interlocutrice.


	59. Chapter 58

_Salut tout le monde, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté et les fêtes approchant, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de mettre d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord, je dois avouer une chose que j'ai évoqué dans mon autre histoire. J'ai été victime de deux tentatives de plagiat, une sur Le Livre des Prophéties avec juste une modification du titre et une autre sur un de mes OS, rien de tel pour ne plus avoir envie d'écrire ou de poster dans de tel condition. Cependant après en avoir discuter avec mon entourage, j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'aventure... Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un mot sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait extremement plaisir, j'attends d'ailleurs toutes vos remarques sur ce chapitre ou même l'histoire en général._

_A Bient tot U-Chronos _

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Harry resta sans réaction. Il avait Helga Poufsouffle sous les yeux, certes il voyait au travers mais la fondatrice paraissait pourtant plus vivante et présente que ne pouvaient l'être les fantômes de Poudlard, seul Peeves arrivait à avoir une quelconque action sur la matière. La femme avança une main vers lui avec une expression apaisante mais il frissonna par réflexe quand la main le traversa.

_-_Harry, ça va, ce n'est que moi, Helga Poufsouffle…

Harry ne comprenait rien, il se savait éveillé mais il ne comprenait pas comment la Fondatrice pouvait lui apparaître ainsi… à moins qu'elle ne vienne le hanter pour avoir détruit son livre.

_-_Je ne voulais pas pulvériser votre livre, bredouilla_-_t_-_il en guise d'excuse. Ne me hantez pas !

_-_Quel livre ? Parut s'étonner la fondatrice de Poudlard.

Harry indiqua d'un doigt tremblant le tas de cendres.

_-_Ce n'est rien, Harry. S'il n'était pas, lui et ses frères, dans cet état là, je ne serais pas ici, le rassura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Nous sommes à l'instant fatidique Harry… Au moment où tout va se décider…

_-_Vous me l'avez déjà dit, s'exclama_-_t_-_il involontairement.

_-_Quand ? Non, ne me dis rien, ajouta_-_t_-_elle précipitamment avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Dans le même temps, cela ne servirait à rien, je suis totalement déconnectée de mon époque d'origine… Je suis un morceau d'âme que la vrai Helga Poufsouffle a greffé sur ses différents ouvrages. La Destruction de l'un entre eux entraîne celle des autres et provoque mon apparition.

_-_Le livre de Ron a lui aussi brûlé ? Réalisa brusquement Harry.

Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que la famille Weasley avait perdu l'un de leurs biens les plus précieux, leur lien avec leurs ancêtres et voilà qu'il venait de le détruire par rage. Le jour où ils venaient de perdre Ginny. S'il n'était pas devenu ami avec Ron, s'il ne s'était pas autant attaché à eux, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Ginny, en un mot, s'il n'en avait pas fait sa famille, non seulement ils possèderaient ce livre de prophéties mais Percy et Mme Weasley seraient certainement encore vivants. Il était dangereux pour eux et ne leur attirait que des ennuis. Ses pensées durent transparaître sur son visage ou alors Helga Poufsouffle savait ce qui allait se produire car elle tenta de le réconforter.

_-_T'éloigner d'eux ne changeraient rien. Mes livres étaient prévus pour s'auto consumer le 14 mai et nous sommes le ?

Pendant un cours laps de temps, Harry ne sut plus quels jours il était, à part être celui où Voldemort avait enlevé Ginny.

_-_Le 13, il me semble, fit_-_il peu de sûr de lui après un effort de mémoire.

_-_Tu as avancé ma venue d'un jour sur ce que j'espérais, ce n'est pas dramatique et puis si je ne me trompe, tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre mon livre et moi. Je ne t'ai nullement averti du danger imminent qu'encourrait Ginevra. Cependant tu aurais dû être plus attentif aux signes qui t'entouraient…

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la trachée tellement les propos de la fondatrice lui coupait le souffle. Comment pouvait_-_il faire attention à des signaux d'avertissement si on ne l'avertissait pas qu'il y en avait ? Il avait certes remarqué certains évènements troublants comme le fait que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts aient diminué le nombre de leur attaques pour se consacrer à de l'intimidation, ils se contentaient d'apparaître aux abords des maisons en lançant quelques sorts plus spectaculaires qu'autres choses puis ils disparaissaient en laissant planer la Marque au_-_dessus des maisons. Cela suffisait pourtant à semer le trouble dans la communauté. C'est à ça qu'il devait comprendre que Ginny était en danger ?

_-_Si vous aviez été plus clair, je …

_-_Je ne pouvais être plus clair. Je ne savais pas plus que toi ce qui se tramait, tenta de se défendre Helga Poufsouffle.

Harry sentit une boule de rage montée en lui. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, qui se révéla être son oreiller et le lui lança mais il traversa la forme fantomatique de la fondatrice pour aller s'écraser avec un son étouffé contre un des piliers du baldaquin du lit de Ron.

_-_Si vous ne saviez rien, pourquoi avez_-_vous écrit ces fichus livres ? Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Que me voulez_-_vous ? Hurla_-_t_-_il sans plus pouvoir contenir sa colère. A cause de vos fichues prophéties sans aucun sens, j'ai perdu Ginny ! Elle est certainement déjà morte ! Comment vais_-_je faire pour vivre sans elle ? Elle était déjà en danger parce que je l'aimais ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver…

_-_Tu le peux encore. Tu peux encore la sauver, l'interrompit Helga Poufsouffle avec un murmure.

Il la fixa sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-_Quoi ? S'exclama_-_t_-_il en tentant de la prendre par les épaules mais à cause de son état quasi_-_fantomatique, il la traversa et tomba de son lit. Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? Cria_-_t_-_il presque en se relevant et en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre écorchée.

_-_Tu as encore une occasion de soustraire ton amie Ginevra à son tortionnaire mais il faut que tu te presses, le temps t'est compté.

_-_Comment ? Je ne sais même pas où elle a été emmenée. Si vous le savez, vous devez me le dire ! Il en va de la fille de votre descendante ! Celle qui doit libérer les fils de vos fils de la malédiction que pèsent sur eux !

_-_Je l'ignore, je perçois juste qu'il te reste encre une possibilité de la sauver et d'affranchir mes descendants ainsi que de permettre à Ginevra d'accomplir sa destinée. Sache cependant qu'elle ne sera pas facile mais pour pourtant primordiale pour les sorciers…

Helga Poufsouffle se tut et un silence pesant s'installa entre Harry et elle. Il essayait d'imaginer quel pouvait être cet avenir si important pour Ginny.

Un cri dans l'escalier détourna son attention avant qu'il ne revienne vers Helga Poufsouffle.

_-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il alors que les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

_-_Je n'ai plus guère le temps, dit la fondatrice dont la forme s'estompait peu à peu. Agis et pense avec ton cœur.

_-_Comment ? Cria_-_t_-_il.

_-_Aime_-_le et tout ira bien… Adieu !

Helga Poufsouffle s'évanouit en fumée qui se dispersa lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en manquant de sauter de ses gonds et laissa place à Ron et Hermione.

_-_Harry, viens ! Il y a du nouveau, s'exclama la brunette.

_-_Aimer qui ? Répéta le brun, le regard dans le vague.

_-_Grouille Harry ! Malfoy a révélé à Dumbledore où il a envoyé Ginny, renchérit Ron en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite…

Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry réalisa ce que venaient de dire ses deux amis, il sortit alors de son dortoir en les bousculant. Dans la salle commune, ses condisciples tentèrent bien de le stopper pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais Ron et Hermione, sur ses basques ainsi que leurs camarades de septième année réussirent à lui faire traverser rapidement la salle. Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma sur le passage, Harry voulut partir en courant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il sentit une main le retenir.

_-_Quoi ? Cria_-_t_-_il à celui que l'empêchait d'avancer avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Arthur Weasley.

_-_Retrouve Ginny et sauve_-_la, Harry. Sauve ma petite fille, murmura ce dernier en prenant le brun par les épaules. Je n'y survivrai pas, je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes enfants, ramène là moi…

Ses mains se crispaient autour des bras d'Harry à lui en faire mal.

_-_Je vous promets que je vais sauver Ginny.

_-_Merci Harry, je sais à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre et à quel point aussi, cela doit être dur pour toi. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous formerez une famille heureuse…

_-_Papa ? S'exclama Ron en sortant avec Hermione de la salle commune. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Ron ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria son père en se jetant sur lui.

_-_Oui, Papa, je vais bien, répondit le roux en rougissant encore plus que lorsque c'était sa mère qui l'étreignait de cette manière.

Il est vrai qu'il était rare de voir Arthur Weasley se montrer aussi proche de ses enfants. Harry était gêné pour eux, comme Hermione. Cependant il préférait que soit son ami qui subisse l'assaut de son père plutôt que lui. Se faire cajoler par le père de sa petite amie était bien après le fait de la sauver dans sa liste de priorité.

_-_Nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione en s'excusant à moitié auprès de Ron de le laisser dans pareille situation. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard…

Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent avant que Ron ne puisse répondre mais Harry vit dans le regard de son amie que malgré la gravité de la situation générale dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle ne manquait pas de s'amuser de son petit ami.

_-_Harry, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Dumbledore en le voyant pénétrer dans son bureau et en interrompant sa discussion avec les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick.

_-_Que vous a dit Malfoy ? Demanda Harry avec une impatience qui offusqua Rogue et Hermione.

Le premier grogna une remarque inaudible mais dont le sens était plus qu'évident et la seconde étouffa un soupir d'exaspération. Les autres professeurs ne s'en formalisèrent pas outre mesure, le professeur Dumbledore esquissant même un sourire compatissant.

_-_Après une longue série de protestations où M. Malfoy a prétendu être innocent…

_-_Foutaise, marmonna Harry sans se soucier ni t'interrompre son directeur, ni de le dire à voix basse.

_-_Taisez_-_vous donc Potter ! Aboya Rogue. Vos commentaires ne vous permettront pas de retrouver votre petite amie.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue avait appuyé avec dégoût sur ses derniers mots, l'idée que la lignée Potter puisse se perpétuer paraissant le révulser grandement.

_-_Pas plus que les vôtres, Severus, glissa fielleusement le professeur McGonagall avec un discret sourire à l'adresse d'Harry. Il ne faisait qu'émettre son opinion que, ma foi, je partage aussi.

_-_Tout comme moi, s'exclama de sa voix flutté le professeur Flitwick.

_-_Et moi aussi, toussota le professeur Chourave.

_-_Cela ne m'étonne guère, grogna le professeur de Potion. Drago est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps et parce qu'il a le malheur d'être à Serpentard et que son père porte la Marque des Ténèbres, vous pensez que lui aussi la porte. Pour ma part, je tendrais à croire que comme il l'a dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange et son père ont fait pression sur lui pour qu'il…

Rogue s'interrompit quelques secondes, son visage s'éclairant d'un rictus mauvais et il parut choisir avec minutie ses mots mais qui à l'oreille de tous sonnèrent faux.

_-_…commette cet acte ignoble.

_-_C'est votre choix que de le croire, Severus, fit Dumbledore en s'épongeant le front. Pour ma part, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de M. Malfoy…

_-_Vous dites cela, Albus, uniquement parce que Drago a la malchance de déplaire au « Survivant », le coupa Rogue dont le dernier mot semblait être pour lui la pire et la plus inqualifiable des insultes. Pour tout autre élève, vous feriez preuve de plus d'objectivité et d'indulgence.

_-_Taisez_-_vous donc Severus ! Tonna le professeur Dumbledore en frappant du poing sur son bureau. J'ai fait montre à l'égard de M. Malfoy de bien plus d'indulgence que je n'en ai accordé à quiconque… Bien plus que je n'ai pu en donner à James Potter et Sirius Black ! Leurs blagues étaient somme tout bien innocentes par rapport aux divers actes de malveillance qu'a pu perpétrer M. Malfoy, si vous le désirez, je peux vous en donner la liste complète et détaillée. Et je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est sur vos conseils que j'ai été aussi laxiste avec lui !

_-_Non, rétorqua sèchement le professeur de Potion en fusillant du regard Dumbledore.

Puis il se déplaça pour aller s'accouder à rebord de la fenêtre et de sourire mesquinement aux personnes dans le bureau. Harry détourna les yeux de l'ancien camarade de classe de son père pour se reporter sur le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était affaissé sur son fauteuil. Il paraissait encore plus pale qu'auparavant, il avait les traits tirés et semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos depuis la dernière occasion où Harry avait pu s'entretenir en privée avec lui. Lors de cette rencontre, il avait appris que Lord Voldemort, sous son ancien alias, avait tenté d'être élu au poste de ministre de la Magie en professant des idées proches de celle du mage noir Grindenwald et de sa créature allemande. Bien des familles de Sang Pur y furent sensibles. Cependant les affres de la guerre étaient encore présentes dans les esprits mais sans que les sorciers en souffrent aussi durement que les moldus, ils avaient connu bon nombre de morts, principalement lorsqu'ils se regroupaient dans les grandes villes moldus. Voyant que la voie légale ne marchait pas et surtout prenait trop de temps, Voldemort avait alors rassemblé autour de lui quelques fidèles et il avait commencé son règne de terreur dont Harry semblait être la seule chance d'y mettre fin…

_-_Professeur, demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète. Malfoy vous a_-_t_-_il dit où le portoloin à envoyé Ginny ?

Le directeur de Poudlard tenta de mieux de se rassoire mais les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall durent faire le tour de sa table pour l'y aider alors que Ron et son père entraient dans la pièce.

_-_Après un très long et éreintant interrogatoire, Drago a consenti à nous avouer où il avait ordre d'envoyer Ginevra…

Le professeur Dumbledore fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux et malgré le fait qu'il tente de le dissimuler, cependant tout le monde vit que ses glaires étaient désormais sanguinolentes. Certains comme Hermione, Ron ou son père parurent le découvrirent et s'inquiétèrent immédiatement de son état de santé tandis que les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et McGonagall qui bien qu'au courant ne purent que s'en alarmer encore un peu plus. Le professeur de Sortilèges fut chargé d'aller le docteur Strange. Le seul qui restait impassible était Rogue, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, pas le plus petit signe d'émotion, d'inquiétude ou d'allégresse.

_-_Drago a envoyé Ginevra au dernier endroit où nous penserions aller la chercher… Le portoloin était réglé pour arriver à Godric's Hollow. Voldemort a dut trouver amusant d'utiliser ce lieu comme point de récupération avant certainement de l'emmener ailleurs.

Harry serra le poing et se retint avec difficulté de faire valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau comme il l'avait fait après la mort de Sirius. Il était dans la même situation qu'à l'époque… Il venait de perdre un être cher à son cœur parce qu'il avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il soit près de lui… S'il n'avait pas voulu parler à Sirius et qu'il avait à son miroir à double sens ou au fait que Rogue était membre de l'Ordre, son parrain serait encore en vie… Même chose pour Ginny, il aurait du la tenir éloigner de lui.

_-_J'ai d'ores et déjà averti le ministère pour qu'il envoie une équipe d'aurors afin qu'ils recueillent les indices sur le lieu éventuel où Lord Voldemort aurait pu emmener Miss Weasley…

_-_Ils ne trouveront rien, murmura Rogue en se départissant enfin de son mutisme. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, Albus, les Mangemorts ne laissent que les indices qu'ils veulent laisser et qui mènent la plupart du temps à des guet_-_apens.

_-_Normal que vous sachiez cela, marmotta Harry. Quand on est un Mangemort un jour, on l'est pour toujours sinon on meurt.

_-_Taisez_-_vous donc Potter ! Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez ! Rétorqua Rogue, s'empourprant légèrement.

Harry eut pour la première fois l'impression que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un être humain et non pas une chose rongée par la haine et l'amertume.

_-_J'étais là quand Voldemort a expliqué à ses Mangemorts ce qui arrivaient à ceux qui le trahissent ! Vous étiez un Mangemort, vous n'êtes pas retournés auprès de votre maître et pourtant vous êtes encore vivants ! Pourquoi ? Demanda_-_t_-_il néanmoins.

_-_Ceci est une information confidentielle, Harry, souffla le professeur Dumbledore alors que le reste de l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur Rogue qui arborait un sourire narquois.

_-_Albus, qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire en attendant que le ministère en sache plus ? Intervient le professeur McGonagall pour dissiper le silence tendu.

_-_Rien, si ce n'est espérer et attendre. Tentez de rassurer les élèves et dès lundi, les cours reprendront normalement…

En entendant ceci, Harry sentit une nouvelle fois la colère monter en lui mais plutôt que d'éclater dans le bureau du directeur, ce qui ne lui apporterai rien de plus que des commentaires désobligeants de la part de Rogue, il préféra sortir.

A peine avait_-_il passé la gargouille qu'il entendit Ron et Hermione courir après lui.

_-_Harry, attend nous !

Il continua cependant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui.

_-_Harry ! S'époumona Ron.

_-_Laissez_-_moi tranquille! Hurla Harry en se mettant presque à courir.

_-_Mais… s'étonna Hermione. Nous voulons te parler.

_-_Laissez moi ! Allez donc faire ce que Dumbledore vous a ordonné et faites comme si Ginny n'avait pas été enlevé ! Cria_-_t_-_il en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers ses deux amis.

Trente secondes plus tard, il se retrouva au sol avec un œil douloureux.

_-_Tu crois que je peux faire comme si Ginny n'était pas entre les mains de ce connard de Voldemort et ses fils de putes de Mangemorts ! Mais non, tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi !!!

_-_Ron, s'interposa Hermione.

_-_Non, Hermione, laisse le finir. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que pense de moi «mon meilleur ami ».

Ron lentement sa teinte rougeâtre sans pour autant prononcer un mot.

_-_Tiens, c'est étrange, tu n'as plus rien à me dire, lança Harry avec une hargne qu'il regretta instantanément.

Il se sentait honteux de s'en prendre ainsi à Ron mais il devait se vider de sa colère sinon il ne ferait rien de bon. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès de lui si jamais il en avait l'occasion.

_-_Arrête Harry, le supplia Hermione.

_-_Non, je tiens à ce que Ron dise ce qu'il pense de moi.

_-_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Jamais tu ne te demandes ce que peuvent ressentir les autres ! C'est toujours toi, toi, toi ! Moi aussi, je suis en colère ! Moi aussi, j'ai peur ! Et je suis certain qu'Hermione ressent la même chose… Nous sommes tes amis depuis le premier jour, nous avons toujours été là pour toi, nous ne nous sommes jamais plaints !

_-_Tu oses me dire ça. Gronda Harry. Je n'étais pas là pour toi lorsque Hermione s'est fait pétrifié par le basilic ?

_-_Bien sur que si ! Bégaya la jeune fille en tentant de s'interposer. Mais…

_-_Je ne me suis pas évertué à sauver Ron lorsque nous avons cru que Sirius voulait le tuer ?

_-_Oh si ! Fit le rouquin d'un ton neutre.

_-_Alors ose dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous ?

Harry vit Hermione intimé à Ron de se taire et ne pas aggraver encore plus la situation. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que son ami écouterait la brunette et que leur dispute s'arrêterait là mais si, au grand jamais, elle se poursuivait et que cela permette à ce qu'ils ne le suivent pas dans son ultime quête, lui survivant ainsi, la perte de leur amitié serait une moindre perte.

_-_J'ose le dire alors ! Grogna Ron en fuyant son regard. Tu n'as fait ça que pour éviter d'être seul.

_-_Ron, tais_-_toi ! Hurla Hermione les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

_-_C'est lui, Hermione ! C'est Harry qui m'a obligé à dire ça ! Se défendit Ron, lui aussi en larme.

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa avant de partir en courant. Ron regarda Harry d'un air colérique avant de partir à la suite de sa petite_-_amie. Harry attendait qu'ils aient tous les deux disparus avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait perdu trop de gens pour les perdre eux aussi. Valait mieux qu'il les éloigne dès à présent de lui, moins il y aurait de monde à tenir à lui, plus simple il lui serait de partir. S'il ne mettait pas fin à ses jours dès à présent, c'est parce qu'il tenait d'abord à envoyer en enfer celui qui lui avait pris tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il y passerait peut être sa vie entière, il devrait certainement tuer pour arriver à son but mais Voldemort succomberait de sa main.

Tout en ruminant ses sombres pensées, Harry se rendit dans le couloir où se trouvait la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il n'avait aucune intention de partir dès à présent, il devait d'abord prendre quelques affaires, sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture et surtout il voulait savoir si le passage était surveillé ou pas. Si il ne l'était pas, il s'en servirait d'abord comme local pour y entreposer ce dont il avait besoin.

_-_Dissendium, murmura_-_t_-_il dans un souffle.

La Sorcière Borgne glissa sans bruit et personne ne parut le remarquer, Harry se glissa donc dans le passage et s'avança lentement. Il ne s'éclaira pas à l'aide de sa baguette pour réduire ainsi le risque d'être repérer et il resta aux aguets du moindre bruit mais mis à part le sol qui crissait sous ses pieds, l'eau qui ruisselait lentement le long des murs et de la caillasse qui dégringolait des dit_-_murs quand il les frôlait d'un peu trop près, rien ne lui laissait croire qu'il pouvait être suivit. A un instant cependant, il crut entendre un toussotement mais il se trouvait juste en dessous de Honeydukes, il en conclut que c'était un des propriétaires qui était venu dans la réserve pour chercher de la marchandise. D'ailleurs, il entendait clairement que l'on bougeait des cartons avant qu'on ne remonte les marches de la cave. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger pour être certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il fit alors glisser lentement la dalle qui cachait l'entré du passage secret et pénétra dans les réserves de la boutique de confiseries. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard auraient donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place et à une époque, il aurait longuement hésité à ce qu'il aurait demandé en échange mais aujourd'hui, il ne réclamerait qu'une chose : qu'on lui rende Ginny en vie…

Harry repartit en sens inverse après un dernier regard aux cartons de confiseries, les odeurs entêtantes et sucrées commençaient à lui donner mal au cœur. Dans le sens du retour, il s'autorisa à éclairer ses pas à l'aide de baguette. Il avança plus rapidement, courant presque. Au détour d'un virage assez étroit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des êtres qu'il haïssait le plus après Voldemort.

_-_Queudver ! Grogna Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

_-_Harry Potter ! Couina l'être rabougri. Ne faites pas de mal à Queudver… Queudver n'y est pour rien, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Queudver est innocent !

Harry fut dans un premier temps surpris de voir Peter Pettigrow parler de lui ainsi puis il remarque qu'il ne ressemblait plus tout à fait à la personne qu'il avait croisé en troisième et quatrième année… Il avait le regard encore bien fuyant qu'avant, son corps considérablement amaigri était perclus de tics et autres tremblements. Harry supposa qu'il était devenu le souffre douleur de Voldemort et ses sbires. Cela diminua légèrement la rancune qu'il pouvait porter à celui qui avait trahi ses parents et laissé porter la culpabilité à son parrain…

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Gronda Harry en lui plantant sa baguette dans la jugulaire.

_-_Queudver doit transmettre un message au fils de James et Lily Potter de la part de son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, piailla Queudver en clignant rapidement des yeux et en tentant de repousser maladroitement la baguette d'Harry.

Harry hésita une seconde à écouter le message puis à le tuer sur place mais si il le faisait, il perdrait toute occasion de pouvoir faire réhabiliter un jour le nom de Sirius Black.

_-_Tu vas me dire ça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit_-_il alors.

_-_Non ! Pas Dumbledore ! Se mit à geindre l'animagus. Il va faire du mal à Queudver !

_-_Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui vais t'en faire et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir parler devant Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots menaçants, le laquais de Voldemort se calma instantanément mais ses yeux ne cessèrent pas de chercher une cachette ou un moyen de s'enfuir. Harry poussa Queudver devant lui et celui ci devenait de plus en plus nerveux et réticent à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry voyait du coin de l'œil les personnages des tableaux quitter leurs encadrements pour se rendre dans celui de leurs voisins et suivre ainsi leur progression. De ce fait, il était aussi pratiquement certain que Dumbledore savait qu'il arrivait, avec qui et qu'ainsi il avait d'ores et déjà pris des dispositions pour que Queudver ne s'échappe pas.


End file.
